


Code Geass Heroes' Awakening

by NickRoberts22



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 170,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickRoberts22/pseuds/NickRoberts22
Summary: An alternate universe setting, where America existed and was not part of Britannia. However, with this change in history comes harsher events, and greater threats.Any kudos and comments are very appreciated!





	1. Prologue

" _When there is chaos, order shall rise. When there is order, chaos shall rise. It doesn't matter whether a person sides with order or chaos. When order oppresses all life, revolution will end chaos and bring proper change._ " -Max Daughtry, 36th President of the United States of America. 1945-2007 a.t.b.  
  
How should a story begin? Tragedy? Or, perhaps, a joyous occasion? The story that is about to be told is different. It starts off far into the past. That's right, there's history. Get used to it, because it'll explain a lot.  
  
You see, the United Kingdom, which is home to England, was facing a bit of a desperate situation. Then, the situation took control of the entire country and renamed it the Holy Empire of Britannia. Britannia tried to take over the United States of America during the Revolutionary War, but that backfired greatly. Since then, Britannia hadn't set foot on U.S. soil and the U.S. utilized the reconstruction plans that were accidentally left behind by the Britannians.  
  
About over a century later, America prospers but Europe is caught up in two World Wars. So, we decided to send some help and stopped all evil intentions in the European continent and stopped meaningless genocide, twice.  
  
Then, in 2007 of the Britannian calendar, Britannia is kicked out of their home turf by the European Union and flees for America. There was no peace to be brought with them, only conquest. They set foot on the U.S. with their autonomous, chaos-bringing death machine: the Knightmare Frame. Most of the people tried to resist, but...  
  
Let's just say that it didn't end well for anybody, adults or otherwise. The President at the time, Max Daughtry, was killed by the Vice President, Samuel Hawking, right in front of the Secret Service agents that were defending Daughtry. The Vice President welcomed Britannia with open arms, ignoring the will of the American citizens that survived Britannia's genocidal onslaught.  
  
But Hawking knew there was a fail-safe plan in case the President was killed in-office, a candidate to succeed Daughtry. Hawking had that presidential candidate locked away, so there would be no trouble with Britannia.  
  
Two years later, after Britannia retakes the UK by completely destroying London, Hawking unleashes his trump card: Civility Enforcement, LLC. Civility utilized heavy military firepower and every person who worked for the mercenary organization was a cyborg. Utilizing everything that was funded by Hawking, they overpowered Britannia and forced them out of America. This was not an act of heroics, however. Everything that Civility and Hawking did was to place America into a different form of tyranny than what Britannia introduced. A tyranny that desired civil war. Specifically, Civil War II.  
  
In order to create another Civil War, Hawking re-founded the Confederate States of America and became its President. Chaos erupted across the continent, territories fought over, gangs and other such factions rose to such an opportunity. Murder, destruction, cruelty, sadism. That's all that was taught to the American populace. If they didn't heed to such things, then they were sentenced to death. It was practically Hell on Earth.  
  
After nearly a decade passed, both Civility and the Confederacy were stopped and Hawking was killed by the proper U.S. military. The fail-safe candidate, Seth Kimball, that's me, by the way, was decreed the new President of the United States and America prospered once again.  
  
What America does not know is that Britannia took over Japan after they were kicked out by Civility. Especially since America shared what the Britannians left behind with Japan, we still had no idea that such a thing happened.  
  
The good behind all the chaos and destruction that Britannia brought during the Revolutionary War was that music, art, entertainment, clothes, weapons, combat, even speech have evolved over the years. But reconstruction of society in America after Civility and Hawking took over was the number one priority at the time. People can still enter Japan by air or sea, but should expect Britannia to not treat the Japanese too kindly.  
  
Mercenaries have been on the rise ever since Civility reigned over America, especially ones with good natures, though these types of mercenaries are rare. Although these good natures can influence decisions, they do not stop their pure skill. So, if you pit an evil empire that seeks world domination, brining oppressive order and law wherever they go, against one of these mercenaries, one which chaos and anarchy fear, a paragon, if you will... What would happen?


	2. Stage 1 Part 1

2017 a.t.b., 1:00 p.m., above the Sea of Japan. An aircraft carrying around 40 people began descending from the sky that it was gliding upon. One teenager with short, brown hair aboard the plane noticed this and opened his icy blue eyes, and realized that he was nearing his destination. This man, Alistair Wake, came all the way from America to attend school in Japan to further his current education. It was at that point that the flight attendant made the announcement.  
  
Attendant: We will be arriving in Area 11 shortly. Please keep your seatbelts on during our descent. I repeat...  
  
Alistair was confused by the announcement. He had not heard of any place referred to as "Area 11." He got the attention of the passenger next to him and began asking him about it.  
  
Alistair Wake: Hey, buddy?  
Passenger: What is it?  
Alistair: What's this "Area 11" the attendant was talking about?  
Passenger: Look out the window.  
  
Alistair did as such and saw nothing but the entirety of the country of Japan. The country had experienced many changes, from Alistair's viewpoint.  
  
Alistair: Can't spot it. Must be a tiny thing, compared to Japan.  
Passenger: No one calls it Japan anymore. What you're looking at is Area 11.  
  
After hearing those words, Alistair began laughing hysterically, as if he had heard an extraordinary joke. His high-pitched, hyena-like laughter could be heard throughout the airborne vehicle, and went on for at least 15 seconds. When he stopped laughing, he put his left hand on the passenger's shoulder and tried to catch his breath.  
  
Alistair: (smiling) Don't kid yourself, chief. That kind of talk will get you killed.  
  
As their conversation ended, the plane landed at the airport. Alistair had reached his destination. Upon entering the airport lobby, Alistair went through the exit to enter territory that was unknown to him. He set his eyes upon the capital of Japan: Tokyo. He never imagined that it would be so technologically impressive. The buildings looked as if they were in pristine condition, like they were just made. After a long taxi drive, Alistair began walking through the wondrous capital until he came upon a construction site. There, he saw three Japanese construction workers on break. One of them was wearing his helmet over his face, like a mask, speaking triumphantly. Alistair listened to the speech and decided to approach the workers.  
  
Alistair: (claps) Now, that's impressive, right there. (stops clapping) Why can't speeches be more triumphant, like that?  
Worker A: What the hell do you want?  
Alistair: Hey, hey, hey. No need to fret. I'm just walkin' by, takin' in the capital.  
Worker B: Maybe you should go back to your country. You don't belong here!  
Alistair: (stops smiling) What do you have against America? I didn't do anything stupid.  
Worker B: Oh. Sorry. I thought you were Britannian. You know, different skin and all.  
Alistair: Wait, what?! (takes off right leather glove and pulls right sleeve) Whew. It's okay. I'm still pale. A healthy kind of pale, mind you. (puts leather glove back on) Please don't scare me like that again.  
Masked Worker: You are impressive, American. Perhaps we are able to consider you a friend.  
Alistair: Sweetness! Japanese friends! (dramatic tone) No matter the time or place, when friendship is established, it is eternal. Unless stupidity reigns over their lives and corrupts their minds. Only then, will friendship, truly, be on the line.  
Masked Worker: (normal tone) I can't beat that. (removes helmet from face) You are too damn good at that.  
Alistair: Well, my dad was an actor. Must run in the family.  
Worker A: That's impressive. What are you doing here, anyway?  
Alistair: Going to school, since I haven't been in a normal school in, I guess, 10 years.  
Worker B: What have you been doing all that time?  
Alistair: Dealing with my parents dying, going to Ranger School, all that jazz.  
Worker B: Oh. You're okay now, right?  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. Lived in the Mojave Desert for a while and here I am, in high school. Well, time for me to go. Later.  
  
Alistair started to walk again and, after a while, found himself in a park. The park seemed more active due to the shopping area within it. As he was walking through this populated area, he noticed a Japanese man being beat down by three other men. These men were stomping the Japanese man while he was on the ground, begging for them to stop. It was then that Alistair decided to step in.  
  
Alistair: 'Scuse me, chumps. I don't abide by you beating the crap out of a defenseless dude.  
  
This caused the assaulting individuals to turn around and look at Alistair.  
  
Thug A: The hell do you want, kid? Can't you see we're busy showing this Eleven his place?  
Alistair: Don't kid yourself.  
Thug B: How about you get lost? If you don't, we'll just have to beat on you, too.  
Alistair: Are you challenging me to a fight? 'Cause it sounds like you're challenging me to a fight.  
Thug C: Screw it, man. I'm beating this guy right now. He can't do anything about it, anyway.  
  
The thug walked towards Alistair and threw a punch directly towards Alistair's face. Alistair casually dodged the punch, as he knew that the thug would throw that kind of punch. Once Alistair dodged the very sloppy punch, he jumped into the air and used his left knee to strike the thug's jaw. Alistair landed on his feet, while the thug landed on his back, unconscious.  
  
Thug A: You bastard! You would dare mess with us Britannians!?  
Alistair: (taunts with a hand gesture)  
Thug B: Let's see you take _me_ on!  
  
The second thug charged towards Alistair, screaming. Alistair dispatched the thug by delivering a roundhouse kick with his right leg. The thug became unconscious when Alistair's leg connected with his head and fell to the ground.  
  
Alistair: Any other takers?  
Thug A: (utterly shocked and frightened) Uh...  
Alistair: No? Okay. Catch you later, yeah?  
Thug A: Uh...  
Alistair: Bye.  
Thug A: (screams and runs away)  
  
Once the thug ran away, Alistair turned his attention to the Japanese man who was being attacked by the thugs.  
  
Alistair: You good, man?  
Man: Yes. I'm fine.  
Alistair: Good. (extends hand) Up and at 'em.  
Man: (grabs Alistair's hand and gets up) Thanks. Why did you defend me like that?  
Alistair: Sadistic racism isn't really something I allow. Especially considering that those dudes were foreign to Japan. They aren't from around here.  
Man: I get that kind of treatment a lot, these days.  
Alistair: What, these guys' sadism tanks aren't full until you're completely bled dry?  
Man: Basically.  
Alistair: Wow. No matter how much I kick racism's ass, it keeps getting back up. (yelling at no one in particular) It's called "equality" for a reason!  
Man: I appreciate what you did, but I think you should get out of here. You might get in trouble if you don't.  
Alistair: Even if that guy comes back with an army, I'll kick his ass. Whatever he's got, hell, whatever _anyone's_ got, I'll just wreck until they figure out that it's futile to fight me. I am an undisputed, ass-kicking, equal opportunity wild card. Keep your family safe, got it?  
Man: (confused) Alright, I guess.  
  
With that, Alistair walked off to scour more of Tokyo, to see if anything more had changed. His walk led him to a train station with a large crowd of people walking towards the exit. Alistair assumed that they had recently been on a train and it had stopped at the station. Out of Alistair's line of sight a woman screamed and other people began running. Alistair wondered what was going on and turned around, calmly. As soon as Alistair turned around, he saw armed individuals, one of which was aiming a revolver at him. What confused Alistair was that these individuals were wearing clothes similar to a police uniform.  
  
Leading Officer: Put your hands in the air. Slowly.  
Alistair: Who in the blue hell are you supposed to be?  
Officer A: We're the police! Now, listen to the Major and put your hands in the air!  
Alistair: What, like, volunteer work?  
Officer B: What the hell do you mean by "volunteer" work?  
Alistair: Well, obviously, you guys aren't native to Japan. So, I assume that you guys are volunteering to help out the Tokyo PD?  
Leading Officer: We _are_ the Tokyo PD.  
Alistair: Bullcrapping doesn't get you very far, bud. So, I suggest you lay off it, otherwise you'll have more troubles than you already have.  
Officer A: Are you saying the Major's a liar, you son of a-!?  
Leading Officer: Calm down. I'll handle this.  
  
At that point, the leading officer lowered his gun and approached Alistair. The officer appeared to be in his late 40s, signifying that he had been part of the police for quite some time. The police major with black hair spoke quietly to Alistair.  
  
Leading Officer: Look, my crew is already on edge. Can you please just come quietly so we can talk at the station?  
Alistair: If you want to have a chat, don't go around pointing guns at people. They'll think your a dumbass and, hell, they might think you're socially awkward.  
Leading Officer: (sighs) Honestly, this reflex of aiming my gun at innocent people makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong.  
Alistair: Preach, brother, preach.  
Leading Officer: I mean, I took this job to help people, not make their lives worse. I think everything's gone to hell because Britannia exists instead of England.  
Alistair: For some reason, that crap tends to happen a lot. Good thing you're keeping your head, considering the situations that have been going on. What's your name, man?  
Leading Officer: James. James Sampson.  
Alistair: Alright, James, you can rest easy, now that you know another good guy.  
James Sampson: (chuckles) Yeah. I better tell the others to stand down.  
Alistair: Oh. Forgot about them.  
  
James went to tell the other officers to stand down, but they aimed their guns at both him and Alistair.  
  
James: What are you doing?  
Officer A: Police Major James Sampson, you are under arrest for charges of treason and aiding a criminal suspect. Put your hands in the air.  
James: Are you crazy?! You're police officers! You're supposed to promote the peace, not completely destroy it!  
Officer B: Do not resist arrest. If you do, we _will_ shoot.  
Alistair: (walks into line of fire) Really? Pick a fight with my new friend, here? That doesn't seem very fair.  
Officer A: You're coming with us, as well. As my partner stated, you must not resist arrest or we will shoot. Do you understand the situation, now?  
James: (whispers) Listen, I'm going to distract them. While I have them busy, you make a run for it. Ready?  
Alistair: (quietly) I have a better idea. You run and I kick their asses.  
James: (sighs) Fine, but don't kill them.  
Alistair: Why would I? Their confused, not bad guys.  
James: Fair enough.  
  
James stepped away from Alistair, then started running. One of the officers began running as well and stopped right next to Alistair. The officer was about to open fire when Alistair bumped his elbow into the officer, causing him to fire his gun away from James. The bullet ricocheted and hit the support cable on one of the ceiling lamps, causing it to fall on two other officers and knocking them out.  
  
Alistair: (normal tone) Yeah, I don't accept friendly fire in my general area. So, did you learn your lesson?  
Officer A: You bastard! I told you to put your hands up!  
Alistair: Well, that's a "no," if I've ever heard one.  
Officer A: You are now charged with resisting arrest! Give up now, or we will shoot!  
Alistair: Question: can you confused chumps handle a mercenary?  
Officer A: As a matter of fact, yes. Give me one mercenary, and I will end his career! Go ahead, name me one!  
Alistair: (dashes forward, ducking under the officer's guard) Me.  
  
Catching the officer by surprise, Alistair landed an uppercut on him, causing him to be launched towards the other officers, down the stairs.  
  
Alistair: _Now_ did you learn your lesson?  
Officer A: Kill him!  
Alistair: Wow, you guys are disappointing. I'm out.  
  
Alistair began casually walking away as the officers opened fire on him. He walked toward the train tracks and then stopped.  
  
Alistair: So, what's the fastest way out of this situation? The train? (pauses) Roller blading.  
  
Alistair jumped into the air and activated the roller blades imbedded in the soles of his shoes, then began roller blading on the train tracks. By doing this, he escaped the "confused" police officers trying to shoot him. He stopped after 4 minutes had passed and decided to stand on the edge of the tracks, then looked back at the station.  
  
Alistair: Wow. I never expected that dudes in the five-oh would just make a statement like that in a public place. Honestly, corruption is freaking everywhere, these days.  
  
As Alistair was thinking to himself, he heard the sound of an engine and turbine above him and looked up. A voice rang out from the VTOL.  
  
Voice: You, down there! Put your hands in the air! We're with the Britannian military!  
Alistair: (still smiling, shouting) So, the bad guys _finally_ decided to show up, huh? I've been waiting, like, 30 minutes for you.  
Pilot: You've been...waiting?  
Alistair: Yeah. Apparently, you guys sent in some confused cops first. I'm guessing you wanted to have some meat shields die out before you fight me?  
Pilot: Enough of your babbling! Just give yourself up, and you can defend yourself in court.  
Alistair: Nah. (draws silver Desert Eagles and aims at VTOL) I'll defend myself here and now, thanks.  
  
Upon his response, Alistair fired his Desert Eagle once at the VTOL. The VTOL began spinning out of control immediately after the shot.  
  
In the VTOL, the co-pilot was struggling to keep the vehicle airborne, after being shot once, by a pistol.  
  
Co-Pilot: Dammit, we're going down! He must have shot the engine! Pull up! Are you deaf!? I said-!  
  
It was then that the co-pilot noticed that the reason the VTOL was falling was because the main pilot was dead. There was a bullet wound in the pilot's head, and the co-pilot figured everything out too late.  
  
Co-Pilot: Lucky shot, you son of a bi-.  
  
In the co-pilot's last moments, the VTOL crashed to the ground and exploded.  
  
Once Alistair saw that he had won the fight with the first strike, he holstered his Desert Eagle back to the back holster under his jacket, where it was completely hidden.  
  
Alistair: (sighs) Just weaksauce. They didn't even put up a fight. They just let me take the first shot, like dumbasses. I can guess more will show up in 3...2...1...  
  
When Alistair's countdown concluded, multiple military grade vehicles appeared. Three aircrafts and four ground vehicles were moving towards Alistair's location.  
  
Alistair: That's a little _too_ much for my tastes. Time to go.  
  
With a plan of escape in mind, Alistair activated his roller blades again, and began speeding along the tracks. Without looking behind him, Alistair could tell that the "military" was trying to open fire on him. Alistair's escape plan led him toward a train tunnel and he dashed right into the tunnel.  
  
Meanwhile, in the streets of Tokyo, police officers were chasing James, most of which opened fire upon him.  
  
Officer: Kill him! Our orders are to have him killed, at all costs!  
  
James took a left turn towards a group of vehicles driving toward his direction. James rolled out of the way, and the vehicles stopped and blocked the road behind him. The traffic jam provided enough of an obstacle to keep James' pursuers off of him, for a time. James jogged to a resting point and leaned onto a wall while he tried to make sense of the situation.  
  
James: (panting, thinking) Why are they chasing me? We're the police, for God's sake! Who would want me-? Ramsey! That son of a bitch! This must be because of the evidence I had against him. Bastard has it out for me, huh? I'll just get the evidence... No, I can't go back home and get it. They'll expect me to go there and set up an ambush. Shit! What the hell can I do? They'll keep chasing me until I'm dead! Dammit. Keep your cool, James. Just find a place to hide, keep your head low until this blows over. Which will probably be never.  
  
Immediately, James heard a gunshot and the sound of a bullet hitting the wall next to him. James looked to his left and saw a police officer holding a gun, aimed straight at him.  
  
Officer: I found him! Over here!  
James: (out loud) Shit! Not good!  
  
James began running again, resuming his attempt to escape the officers trying to kill him.  
  
Meanwhile, at the police station in Tokyo, the police chief, a bearded man in his 50s, with beige hair, looked out at the city. It was then that there was knock at the door to his office.  
  
Police Chief Gordon Kaplan: Come in.  
  
The door opened, and a high-ranking officer entered the chief's office. A man with short, light brown hair and brown eyes, holding a case file, sat down on one of the sofas in the office and laid the file on the table.  
  
Police Major Jackson Ramsey: I ordered the squad accompanying James Sampson to kill him and the suspect that they were supposed to "apprehend."  
Chief Kaplan: Good. He's been interfering with our operations for too long. The evidence?  
Ramsey: Don't know where to look.  
Chief Kaplan: (turns around) What do you mean, Ramsey?  
Ramsey: I mean, I checked his house, and there was nothing.  
Chief Kaplan: You searched _everywhere_?  
Ramsey: Yeah. If I'm here, then that means that I searched his whole damn apartment.  
Chief Kaplan: You'd think the man would have a house, with the money he made.  
Ramsey: Nosey bastard didn't know when to quit. So, now, we make him regret his decisions.  
  
It was then that Ramsey's communication radio relayed a message.  
  
Radio: Come in, Major Ramsey.  
Ramsey: (answers radio) This is Ramsey. What's going on?  
Radio: We lost sight of the suspect.  
Ramsey: Sampson?  
Radio: No, the other one. He escaped through a train tunnel leading into the Shinjuku Ghetto. Suggestion?  
Ramsey: Him, huh? Don't worry about him. I've got someone there who'll take care of him. (ends call) Let's see if he's on duty. (changes frequency on radio)  
Chief Kaplan: There's actually someone in Shinjuku?  
Radio: What's going on, Ramsey?  
Ramsey: We got a suspect heading into Shinjuku. We need you to detain him.  
Radio: What does he look like?  
Ramsey: Brown hair, blue eyes. Apparently, 5 foot 9.  
Radio: Can do.  
Ramsey: (turns off radio) That takes care of that.  
Chief Kaplan: You think one person can take this suspect?  
Ramsey: The guy's a professional soldier, and he's in a Knightmare. I'm pretty sure he can handle one kid.  
Chief Kaplan: Kid?  
Ramsey: Probably around 12, 13 years old. Nothing a soldier can't handle.  
Chief Kaplan: I hope you're right, Ramsey. We can't leave any evidence.  
Ramsey: Relax. We're doing this for the sake of Britannia. Erasing Elevens is what we do. Nothing wrong about this. What's the worst that could happen?  
Chief Kaplan: Hmph. You better hope those words don't come back to haunt you.  
Ramsey: Ha! "Hope," you say. We never hope for anything. Hope is dead.


	3. Stage 1 Part 2

Within a train tunnel, multiple sounds could be heard as something was grinding on the tracks. After a few moments, Alistair dashed out of the tunnel, then began braking on the tracks. When he stopped, Alistair took a look back at the tunnel he just came out of.  
  
Alistair: (smiling) Alright. I think I gave them the slip.  
  
Alistair turned back to his current surroundings to notice his current surroundings. They differed from the area he previously was. The building were mostly destroyed, there was a darker tone in the surroundings, practically everything was ruined.  
  
Alistair: (still smiling) Where the hell am I?  
  
As Alistair continued looking around, he noticed a belt of grenades on the tracks. He picked it up, curiously.  
  
Alistair: (stops smiling) This is, perhaps, the weirdest place to find this. Did someone just ditch this on the tracks? Or did a train carrying military weapons come through here? Either way, I'm glad I found this before they were run over. Could have killed somebody.  
  
After he picked up the belt of grenades, Alistair could hear a whirring sound in the distance. Almost out of nowhere, a large, humanoid machine leaped onto the tracks and approached Alistair, pointing a submachine gun at him. This machine was very familiar to Alistair, as he had seen examples of them in the past. A voice emanated from the Knightmare through a speakerphone.  
  
Voice: Put your hands up. You have nowhere to run.  
Alistair: (scoffs) So, you actually mass-produced those things, huh? Been a while since I've seen those. What is that, a military brand? Seems...different than what I saw.  
Soldier: What the hell are you talking about?  
Alistair: You don't remember 10 years ago? Back in Marshall, Minnesota. You guys shot me.  
Soldier: What's "Minnesota?" I've never heard of such a place.  
Alistair: You know nothing of America? Shameful, Mr. Bad Guy, shameful.  
Soldier: America? Oh. The country that should have been an extension of our Homeland.  
Alistair: Yeah. Except you got screwed out of that once you took back the U.K. Plus, you shot me with those giant robots.  
Soldier: This is a Knightmare Frame specifically designed for military purposes-.  
Alistair: Dude, that's a robot. You can't deny that fact. Well...vehicular power armor, but you know what I mean.  
Soldier: Enough with the distractions! Put your hands in the air, or you will die. You are charged with resisting arrest and aiding a criminal.  
Alistair: Before we do this whole "bad guy vs. good guy" scenario, could you do something for me? (shows belt of grenades) I found this on the tracks. Could you put this in the lost and found, or whatever the hell you have for me? (throws belt of grenades)  
Soldier: (uses Knightmare's arm to catch belt of grenades) Uh...sure. (opens cockpit and takes belt of grenades, himself) I'll deal with this. Thanks for making sure a train didn't run over this. Innocents would have been killed. (closes cockpit)  
Alistair: So, you care about the Japanese, then?  
Soldier: The Elevens? Why would I care about them? (laughs)  
Alistair: I thought so. Oh, one more question. (holds out left hand, wearing grenade pins as rings) Are the pins necessary?  
Soldier: (stops laughing, realizing what Alistair said, then gasps) No! No-!  
  
Before the soldier could reach the grenades, they exploded within the Knightmare, thus destroying it.  
  
Alistair: I'll take that as a "yes." (drops grenade pins onto the tracks) To be honest, that guy needed some fruit in his diet. What else do these guys have? They have VTOLs, tanks, vehicular power armor. They got so much technology, they could probably make a mobile command center.  
  
After Alistair spoke his thoughts out loud, he could hear a large vehicle moving through the desolate streets. When it was in sight, the vehicle had 3 Knightmares escorting it. The vehicle appeared to be armored and utilizing a small set of communication arrays.  
  
Alistair: Speak of the devil. There's one. Now, how am I gonna bust it? Probably should have just shot that guy, instead of pulling all the grenade pins. Wait, yeah! I have armor piercing pistols! What am I talking about? (draws silver and black Desert Eagles) Alright, time to be sneaky. The cockpit shouldn't be as armored as the other parts of the Knightmare. So, everything should be peachy keen.  
  
Once Alistair caught up with the command center and Knightmares, he stealthily followed behind them. As soon as they made a turn, Alistair began his one man ambush and shot at the two Knightmare behind the command center from behind. The Knightmares stood still, since there was no one alive in the cockpit to pilot them. The third Knightmare turned around to see Alistair rollerblading quickly toward it. Alistair jumped over the Knightmare and shot at the cockpit, killing the pilot before they could fire the Knightmare's weapon. Alistair placed his focus on the mobile command center and shot out the tires. With the vehicle incapacitated, Alistair approached it and opened the side door. Inside the mobile command center were four unarmed communications officers.  
  
Alistair: Alright, people. I'm going to need you to exit the vehicle. It is scheduled for destruction and I don't want innocent dudes like you to be harmed by the blast.  
Comm Officer: You kill three soldiers but not us!? Who the hell do you think you are!?  
Alistair: Sorry, I'm not really seeing any military, just a bunch of anarchic bad guys trying to take over the world. You guys, however, can lead your own lives once you exit the vehicle. Like, right now.  
Comm Officer: Forget it! We won't give in to your demands!  
Alistair: Eh, more or less advice than demands, really.  
  
Alistair entered the command center and began searching around. He noticed a secret compartment in one of the walls and partially opened it. With very little light to see in the compartment, Alistair could see a small light inside.  
  
Alistair: Huh. Seems like you guys were being used as bait.  
Comm Officer: That's right. This mobile base is just a decoy to lure out terrorists.  
Alistair: So, you signed a waiver to be suicide bombers?  
Comm Officer: Suicide? No, this operation is not a suicide mission. You can't trick me.  
Alistair: Really? (fully opens compartment door, revealing armed plastic explosives) Then, explain this.  
Comm Officer: How the hell did that get there?!  
Alistair: What did I tell you? Bad guys. Now, get out.  
  
The communications officers did as Alistair said and exited the vehicle. Once Alistair was outside the vehicle and a few feet away, he shot at the area where the plastic explosives were located, causing the vehicle to explode.  
  
Alistair: You guys better get out of here. More might show up since I just broke their toys. Are there more of those, by the way?  
Comm Officer: No. That was the only one.  
Alistair: The only one? What, you bought that thing?  
Comm Officer: A large amount of money, out the window.  
Alistair: Sucks to be those guys, huh? Well, time for me to go.  
Comm Officer: What will you do?  
Alistair: Me? I'm gonna explore this area more.  
Comm Officer: Explore? What, are you new here?  
Alistair: Yup. Straight from America. Catch you on the flipside, yeah?  
  
Alistair left the communications officers to figure out where he is, exactly, reloaded his Desert Eagles, then holstered them. After around 30 minutes of searching for a sign or anything that could tell him where he was, a whirring sound emanated from behind him and a voice rang out.  
  
Voice: You, there! Stop!  
Alistair: (thinking, annoyed tone) Mother of God. Are you _kidding_ me? I have to deal with another one of these asswipes?  
Voice: You really shouldn't be here. It can get dangerous out here.  
Alistair: (thinking in normal tone) Oh, good. He isn't after me. (out loud) Yeah, I can see that. With all these abandoned buildings, people would just have a vantage point and start sniping.  
Voice: You should head home, while you still can. Otherwise, I can't guarantee your safety. Hell, I might shoot you, myself.  
Alistair: (turns around and looks at Knightmare) What makes you think I can't take care of my own damn self?  
Soldier: You... You're not an Eleven.  
Alistair: And you're a racist.  
Soldier: (clears throat) I...I apologize. I shouldn't have assumed-.  
Alistair: No, no, no. Don't apologize for assuming, apologize for being a racist to the Japanese.  
Soldier: Yes. The...Japanese. Huh. Why does that sound so much better?  
Alistair: What the hell are you even doin' out here, bud? You "on duty" or some crap?  
Soldier: That's right! Thank you for reminding me! Those terrorists will rue the day that they crossed Jeremiah Gottwald!  
  
After his yelling echoed throughout the empty streets, Jeremiah's Knightmare began speeding off into the distance. Once Jeremiah left, Alistair questioned what Jeremiah could possibly want in a desolate area and stirred in his thoughts.  
  
Alistair: Wow. That guy is a ham. Jeremiah Gottwald, huh? (laughs) I can actually imagine that name in a Wild West movie. (with Southern accent) "Well, well, well. If it ain't Mr. Jeremiah Gottwald. To what do I owe this unexpected visit to town?" (speaking normally) If that guy survives all the crap that gets thrown at him, I'll be impressed. Now, ever still, where am I?  
  
When Alistair began walking again, he also began to stir deeper into his thoughts.  
  
Alistair: (thinking) Social Darwinism. Imperialism. Racism. Anarchy. Chaos. It's all the same damn thing: corruption. These guys probably think they're doing God's work, but they're not. They're practically _defying_ God, with the way things are going. If they want to fight me, they should just ask. These odds, this "army," is nothing more than a big, fat reference to V for Vendetta. Successors of the Romans, at best. Their thoughts probably translate to "the House always wins." Well, if that's the case, then I'll just have to beat the House. I will await the challenge, then, the House will go bust. And then there's the Japanese. I haven't seen many Japanese citizens on the streets. Either they are becoming less common, or they're afraid to be on the streets. Fear may mean nothing to me, but it means something to others. So, I'll just have to kill that fear, when the time comes.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, James was hidden in an alleyway, evading the police forces that were chasing him.  
  
Officer A: The hell did he go!?  
Officer B: We lost him!? How the hell did we lose him!?  
Officer C: Great. Who's gonna tell Ramsey?  
Officer B: I hate that guy.  
  
The officers began walking away, continuing their conversation. Once the officers left, James could slightly relax.  
  
James: Oh, God. I've probably been demoted because of that incident. That man... Why was he so friendly? He wouldn't even put his hands in the air when I pointed a gun at him. Is it...bravery? He was courageous enough to defend me, back there. So social, so intelligent, so...I don't know, morally sound? (sighs) Why is this happening to me? I haven't even gone on a date, yet! I don't have a supportive girlfriend, willing to protect my ass when things get rough! This is... _bullshit_! And pay day was right around the corner, too. Now, I won't get paid for my work. Hell, I don't even have a job, anymore. Dammit. How can I live, now?  
  
While James was talking to himself, some Japanese civilians saw him and immediately felt threatened, because of his uniform.  
  
James: (sighs) I know, I know. You think I'm one of those assholes, right? Well, guess what? I got fired in the worst way possible, today. I helped somebody, and my crew just pointed their guns at me and started shooting. I have no job, I can't access my bank account, I'm alone. I have had enough shit thrown at me, today. If I look anything like the assholes you've seen, then don't see me as one of them. I hate racism with a passion, and you guys are receiving a very crappy treatment. So, please, for the love of God, don't think that I'm a bad person.  
Japanese Civilian A: You're the nicest cop I've ever met.  
James: That's kind of you to say.  
Japanese Civilian B: Why can't you just go home?  
James: I practically don't have a home, at this point. That's the first place a squad would look. If I walk into a bar, a SWAT team would just bust down the doors and kill everyone.  
Japanese Civilian A: So, you need a place to lay low?  
James: Pretty much.  
Japanese Civilian B: Say no more.  
Japanese Civilian A: We've got your back.  
James: What, you've got a place in mind?  
Japanese Civilian A: You may not like it, though. It's in Shinjuku.  
James: I don't think they're smart enough to look in a ghetto. Lead the way.  
Japanese Civilian B: You got it. I'm Ichika, by the way.  
Japanese Civilian A: And I'm Taiga.  
James: It's good to meet the both of you.  
Ichika and Taiga: Same to you.


	4. Stage 1 Part 3

6:30 p.m., Shinjuku. The sun had begun to set. Alistair has had no fortune in finding out anything about the area of Japan that he was currently in. He found a hill with dead grass and decided to get on top of it and see if there is an exit to the area.  
  
Alistair: Man. I don't know which part of Tokyo this is, I can't find an exit, hell, I can't find anybody that's _friendly_ out here. Well, except that Jeremiah Gottwald guy. Dammit. Should have asked him.  
  
Upon surveying the area below while on top of the hill, he noticed something new that he did not see anywhere else. An area with multiple mounds on the dirt ground, with makeshift gravestones made out of remnant supplies. It was a cemetery that was recently made.  
  
Alistair: Huh? Did people die here? What happened? And why isn't there a proper cemetery?  
  
It was then that Alistair noticed that someone was past the cemetery, near a ruined statue. Around seven people, by Alistair's count, and some of them seemed to be arguing about something. He then noticed that one of the people got flipped to the ground after trying to throw a punch. After getting up, that person and two others began to leave. It was then that more people showed up, with baseball bats and 2X4s.  
  
Alistair: Oh, hell. Is that what I think it is? 'Cause if that's a gang, then there's bound to be trouble. I better get down there, ASAP.  
  
With that said, Alistair activated the rollerblades in his shoes and began speeding down the hill.  
  
Because Tamaki had been distracted by being angry at Suzaku, he did not notice the 15 people walking toward him. He knew they were a gang who despised the Japanese.  
  
Gang Member: Well, well. Look what we have here, guys. A bunch of lowly Elevens. (looks at Suzaku) And the guy who was framed for the murder of Clovis. Kururugi, I believe it was? Quite a bonus, if I do say so, myself.  
Shinichiro Tamaki: The hell do you want?  
  
At the sound of Tamaki talking, the gang member struck Tamaki on the head with the baseball bat that he was wielding, knocking Tamaki to the ground.  
  
Gang Member: Now, that was rude. You were supposed to get on the ground, like you are now, and worship me for my superiority. Instead, you tried to defend yourself. That isn't allowed anymore, you know.  
Tamaki: (grunts with pain) Screw you.  
Gang Member: (stomps Tamaki) Fine, then. I guess you want to die. Allow me to oblige. (readies baseball bat)  
Suzaku Kururugi: Stop! There's no need for violence!  
Gang Member: Don't worry, "honorary" scum, you're next.  
  
The gang member was about to strike Tamaki to death with his baseball bat, but something immediately caught his eye.  
  
Gang Member: What the hell is that?  
  
As Alistair dashed towards the gang with his rollerblades, he reached terrain that could serve as a ramp and used it to jump into the air. He began flipping over the gang, then stopped, preparing to drop down on top of them. He found a gang member with his foot on top of another person's head and decided to take him out first.  
  
Alistair: Rider Kick!  
  
After Alistair yelled out his attack, he dropped quickly down from the sky and kicked the gang member in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Alistair was currently on top of an unconscious gang member and looked at the rest.  
  
Alistair: (with a determined smile) So, anyone else want a piece?  
  
The gang members began charging at Alistair and Alistair beat them down, one by one. One by using an uppercut, one after Alistair used a left skyward elbow to break a 2X4, he even leg swept an entire group around him and gave one of the downed gang members a spinning elbow drop. With the last one, Alistair gave a roundhouse kick, knocking that member to the ground. Alistair looked at his defeated opponents, triumphantly.  
  
Alistair: (still smiling) Let this be a lesson to you. Don't mess with the innocents, or else you'll regret it for the rest of your dumbass lives. For now, run. But remember my words, or I'll kick your asses again.  
  
With those words said, the gang members that were still conscious took their unconscious comrades and fled from Alistair. Once the gang members left, Alistair looked at the Japanese man they were about to harm.  
  
Alistair: (extends hand) You alright, man?  
Tamaki: Why do you care? You're Britannian scum, like them.  
Alistair: I'm American, dude. Those guys, when they hit you, picked a fight with me. And when you pick a fight with a good guy mercenary, then you can kiss your ass goodbye.  
Tamaki: Oh. My bad. (takes hand and gets up)  
Alistair: Plus, you're Japanese. Apparently, you guys are getting a lot of crap from these racist asshats.  
Tamaki: Wow, you curse a lot.  
Alistair: Damn right. Sometimes you gotta prove a point to specific chumps, like those bad guys I just drove off.  
Tamaki: Huh. You're a pretty cool guy. What's your name?  
Alistair: Alistair Wake, my man. And you?  
Tamaki: Shinichiro Tamaki.  
Alistair: (looks to the sky) A man who suffers, but will prevail over chaos in his own, unique way; Shinichiro Tamaki.  
Tamaki: Whoa. Did you just make my name sound badass?  
Alistair: (looks back to Tamaki) As a matter of fact, I did. Do you like sounding badass, Tamaki?  
Tamaki: You know what? You made my day, Alistair. Is there something you need?  
Alistair: (stops smiling) Just info. Where in the blue hell is this? I got lost after I ditched some confused cops.  
Tamaki: You mean you don't know where you are? You're in Shinjuku.  
Alistair: Wait, Shinjuku? (looks around) This does not look like Shinjuku.  
Tamaki: Well, it is. It kinda got wrecked when Britannia showed up.  
Alistair: Well, now I know who's asses I'm going to kick _further_.  
Tamaki: Crap, I'd better get going. My friends are probably scared that I got into trouble with those guys. They probably think I'm dead.  
Alistair: (smiling) Well, go. Prove 'em wrong. Prove to them that you encountered an awesome friend.  
Tamaki: I'll do you one better. I'll tell them I made a friend who's an absolute badass.  
Alistair: Hell yeah! Go for it, Tamaki!  
  
As Tamaki left, Alistair gave his surroundings another thorough search. He noticed that two of the other four people that he saw before were still there. One green eyed young man with brown, curly hair, short like Alistair's but a tad longer, and one girl with pink hair and blue eyes. Alistair approached the young man with curly hair and realized that he was Japanese.  
  
Alistair: So, I couldn't help but notice that you were trying to defuse the situation before I showed up.  
Suzaku: I had to do something. I couldn't let someone just die in front of me.  
Alistair: Well, you were doing good. (stops smiling) But those kinds of guys _really_ don't give a damn about good guys who don't tend to kick ass.  
Girl: Why resort to violence at all? You agree that words can defuse a situation like that.  
Alistair: True, but you got to have the skills to back them up.  
Girl: What?  
Alistair: Listen...(looks at the girl carefully, noting her charm)...fairy tale girl, having a good nature isn't always about dealing with this kind of crap with just words. When push comes to shove and words alone aren't working, you have to wreck somebody to prove your point.  
Suzaku: So, you would just kill someone without a second thought?  
Alistair: I don't necessarily know who those guys were, so I didn't kill them. It's all about if they deserve it or not. Have they killed people? Are they destroying the very fabric of decency and society? Are they anarchic terrorists? Time will tell, bud. Time will tell.  
Suzaku: That's...a fair point.  
Girl: Suzaku, you can't possibly agree with him, can you?  
Suzaku: Euphie, this guy just took down 15 gang members, on his own. He didn't even choose to kill them. That means something to me.  
Alistair: (to Euphie) So, your name is Euphie. Intriguing name for a girl who walked straight out of a fairy tale.  
Euphie: So, that's what you meant by "fairy tale girl." (realizes he is talking about her charm) Oh! (smiles) Why, thank you. That's very nice of you to say.  
Alistair: Every person's charm has their perks. (to Suzaku) What was your name, again?  
Suzaku: I'm Suzaku Kururugi.  
Alistair: Kururugi Suzaku, huh?  
Suzaku: Yeah. You said my name with a Japanese accent. Why is that?  
Alistair: I'm in Japan. Duh. You're a mysterious one, though.  
Suzaku: Huh?  
Alistair: You're no wild card, like me, but you're mysterious.  
Suzaku: The same goes for you. You're a Britannian who respects Elevens.  
Alistair: Don't kid yourself.  
Suzaku: What?  
Alistair: You said some out-of-the-blue slang word that disrespects the Japanese. Hell, you're Japanese, yourself, and you said that. Also, you got my nationality wrong.  
Euphie: You're not Britannian?  
Alistair: Nope. There are other nationalities, so you have all the time in the world to take some guesses.  
  
Before the conversation could go any further, an explosion could be heard nearby. The ground rumbled as the explosion happened.  
  
Alistair: What the hell was that?!  
Suzaku: I don't know, but it came from that abandoned coliseum.  
Alistair: Where did that come from!? I sure as hell didn't see it!  
  
As soon as Alistair said this, a large military vehicle drove up towards the three and stopped. The door opened and a woman with dark purple hair spoke to Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku: Ms. Cecile!  
Alistair: (paying attention to the vehicle) What the hell is that thing?  
  
It was then that a man with lavender hair began speaking to Suzaku.  
  
Man: You might want to get in, Suzaku.  
Suzaku: What's going on?  
Man: Well, apparently, the Purebloods are fighting it out. Why? Probably something absolutely ridiculous. We should probably get out of here. It's a shame about your acquittal, because you get to work for me again.  
Alistair: (still looking at vehicle) It's like a truck screwed a van, then this abomination was born.  
Suzaku: Lloyd, wait! Isn't this a good opportunity to get battle data for the Lancelot?  
Lloyd Asplund: Fair point, Suzaku. Get in the back.  
Suzaku: I'm sorry, Euphie. This is where we say goodbye. I hope to meet you again, soon. (walks towards the back of the vehicle)  
Alistair: (notices Suzaku getting in the back of the vehicle) Wait, Suzaku! Don't get in the back! It's a trap-!  
  
But Alistair spoke too late, as the vehicle began speeding towards the coliseum, with Suzaku in the back of it.  
  
Alistair: Dammit! I was too late. I was so focused on that abominable vehicle that I couldn't stop him.  
Euphie: What's got you so worked up?  
Alistair: (takes a deep breath) Listen, Euphie, if that abomination of a vehicle's purpose is what I think it is, then I am sorry for your loss.  
Euphie: What does that mean?  
Alistair: Let's just say that your intimation...might have a chance of going down the drain before it could even reach Suzaku. You know, mental damage and everything. Especially considering that the vehicle is a cross between a truck and a van. Let the van part settle in your mind for a bit. If you'll excuse me, I need to get going so I can wash that _thing_ from my memory. (turns around) Later.  
Euphie: Wait! I need to know something. If you were at war, who would you side with?  
Alistair: Myself.  
Euphie: You wouldn't side with Britannia? You wouldn't side with the most victorious side of a war?  
Alistair: War? Nowadays, war isn't even war anymore. War is nothing more than a street brawl with military weaponry. If these racist chumps think they can take over the world, they've got another thing coming. There's a saying that somewhat matches this situation: "The House always wins." If that's the case, then good guys should enter the scene and beat "the House." In other words, once the good guys win, chaos and anarchy should die out around here. Then, the word around the street will be "The House has gone bust." I don't accept war. I _kill_ it. You might wanna make sure Suzaku's alright. If his mind has been absolutely broken, you're the only one who can help him.  
  
Alistair walked off to find a way back into Tokyo from Shinjuku. After he found the exit, he came across an area with warehouses in Tokyo. In front of one of the warehouses, there was a police officer carrying a duffle bag. Alistair approached the officer.  
  
Officer: Alistair Wake?  
Alistair: That would be me.  
Officer: (hands Alistair duffle bag) Your luggage.  
Alistair: Oh. Cool. Everything I ordered is in here?  
Officer: Yep. You're going to be needing that if you're taking on something the size of Britannia. By the way, your "original" luggage was sent to a military examination facility.  
Alistair: All bad guys?  
Officer: All bad guys, no innocents. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not like the cops, here. Why would you let them take that luggage, though?  
Alistair: Once they begin searching, they will find the armed explosives too late. They'll be dead...  
  
Before Alistair finished his sentence, a large explosion could be heard from around 20 miles away.  
  
Alistair: ...Right now. Probably leveled most of the building they were in, too.  
Officer: There's going to be a report about that. Should I ignore it?  
Alistair: You can go, you're just not gonna find anything.  
Officer: Good point. This warehouse should be to your liking, sir. Excellent housing, hard to find on radar and can house an army of Knightmares.  
Alistair: Right on. Back to business, buddy. They might suspect something if you're not on duty.  
Officer: Right. Good luck with taking down Britannia, however you're going to do it.  
  
As soon as the officer walked off, Alistair entered the warehouse. The inside was much larger than Alistair anticipated. Alistair went upstairs into the office which would also serve as living quarters for Alistair. Inside the office was a desk, a bed, a fridge with a kitchen setup and a closet to hold his clothes. Alistair put the duffle bag on the bed and opened it.  
  
Alistair: Let's see here. (begins searching the contents of the duffle bag) Clothes, check. Laptop computer, check. Firewall decoder, check. Ooh, more clips for my Desert Eagle. Mass-produced, just for me. How sweet of them. Right, better put this somewhere where I can't forget to pick it up.  
  
Alistair zipped the duffle bag closed and laid it on the floor.  
  
Alistair: (yawns) God, I'm tired. Time to hit the hay.  
  
Alistair turned off the lights in both the warehouse and the office and fell asleep in the bed.  
  
Back at Shinjuku, James was following his newfound Japanese friends to their home. They were approaching a warehouse that seemed nearly desolate.  
  
James: This is the place?  
Ichika Date: What, you thought we had someplace fancy?  
James: No, I expected you to have better living conditions than this. You know, your own house?  
Taiga Sunohara: You have some high expectations, James. No, our lives are absolute crap.  
James: God help us all.  
Ichika: We're going in through the side door.  
  
James, Ichika and Taiga approached the side door of the warehouse, but were stopped by a man guarding the door.  
  
Guard: Where the hell have you two been?  
Taiga: We've been out and about. No big deal.  
Guard: Eriko's been worried sick about you two.  
James: I can assure you, these two did not get into any trouble.  
Guard: A Britannian? What the hell's he doing here?  
Ichika: He's our new friend.  
Guard: Bull. Shit.  
Ichika: He's a cop, but he got fired. Today.  
Guard: Really? What exactly did you do, cop?  
James: Help somebody. Also, I'm pretty sure that a corrupt cop on the force has it out for me because of some evidence that I have against him and the current chief of police.  
Guard: (surprised) Oh. Alright. Go on in.  
Taiga: Thanks, buddy.  
Ichika: Dammit! I can't believe I forgot about Eriko.  
James: Eriko?  
Taiga: You're about to meet her.  
  
James, Taiga and Ichika entered the warehouse through the side door. James was caught by surprise when he saw that the warehouse was the residence of over 40 people. James followed his friends through the crowd of people until a woman shouted at Ichika and Taiga.  
  
Woman: There you are! Taiga! Ichika!  
Ichika: So close.  
James: She's Eriko?  
Taiga: Yep.  
  
The woman, Eriko Amane, approached the three with an expression of anger and worry on her face.  
  
Eriko Amane: Where have you two been!? I've been worried sick about you, dammit!  
Taiga: Eriko, calm down. We're okay.  
Eriko: You should have come home _earlier_ , you assholes!  
James: It's not their fault, Eriko.  
Eriko: Who the hell are you?  
Ichika: This is Police Major James Sampson. Our newest friend.  
Eriko: Friends? With a Britannian? Who's a cop, no less?  
Ichika: Apparently, there's another cop who's got it out for him. James has evidence pinning the guy to some illegal activity involving other cops, the chief of police and a bunch of criminals.  
Eriko: And you believe that? He can just shoot us all!  
James: Eriko, if I was going to shoot somebody, I would have shot the people chasing me. But, guess what? (draws revolver and opens cylinder) I forgot to reload, this morning. (holsters revolver)  
Eriko: (pauses) Okay, your story checks out. But, why are you here?  
Taiga: He has to lay low, since he doesn't have a house, anymore. He's gotta stay with us.  
Eriko: Well... At least I know that there are good Britannians. What the hell. Why not?  
James: I assure you, I will cause you no trouble. If someone else is causing trouble, I will be forced to kick their asses.  
Eriko: Good to have you aboard, James.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Britannian government building, Cornelia Li Britannia, second princess of the Britannian Empire, arrived and was talking with her younger sister, Euphemia Li Britannia, whom Alistair knew as Euphy.  
  
Cornelia li Britannia: I heard about what you did, Euphemia. You really shouldn't put yourself in danger, like that.  
Euphemia li Britannia: I'm sorry, sister.  
Cornelia: From here on, you shall refer to me as Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Since we're sisters, we have to follow a strict protocol.  
Euphemia: As you wish.  
Cornelia: (whispering) When we're off duty, _then_ we can drop the act.  
Euphemia: (sighs with relief, whispering) Thank God.  
Cornelia: (out loud, to commanding officer) I will expect your report, later.  
Commander: Yes, Viceroy.  
Cornelia: Me and my sister have some catching up to do. Return to your duties. Dismissed.  
Soldiers: Yes, my lord!  
  
After the soldiers responded, they immediately dispersed, leaving Cornelia and Euphemia alone.  
  
Cornelia: God, that tone always bugs me.  
Euphemia: Agreed.  
Cornelia: So, I forgot where my room was.  
Euphemia: I'll help you.  
Cornelia: (cheerfully, hugs Euphemia) Thanks, sis!  
Euphemia: (strained) You're crushing me. Please, stop.  
Cornelia: I can't. You're so adorable, dammit. (stops hugging Euphemia, normal tone) Okay. Okay. Whew! So cute.  
Euphemia: Like I walked straight out of a fairy tale?  
Cornelia: _Absolutely_. Where'd you hear that from?  
Euphemia: A new friend of mine. He looked really good, too.  
Cornelia: Good-looking? That's something you rarely admit to.  
Euphemia: He basically called me extremely adorable. I'm surprised that he didn't hug me. Might have been less crushing, like yours was.  
Cornelia: Maybe he thought you were taken.  
Euphemia: (sarcastically) Sure. Me, with a boyfriend. That'll happen.  
Cornelia: Come on! It's your choice whether to love a guy, or not.  
Euphemia: Mm-hmm.  
Cornelia: You think I'm bullshitting, don't you?  
Euphemia: (normal tone) Your life revolves around that.  
Cornelia: Sometimes, it's necessary.  
Euphemia: Yeah, when you're lying in some bad guy's face.  
Cornelia: Oh, yeah. I also heard that you were accompanying an honorary Britannian.  
Euphemia: In a way you can understand, he wrecked ass.  
Cornelia: I can imagine. Not a scratch on his Knightmare, or you, for that matter.  
Euphemia: I have never seen an energy shield, before.  
Cornelia: Energy shield?! Excuse me?! We made technological advances, and I wasn't informed!? What next, a Phased Plasma Rifle!?  
Euphemia: A what?  
Cornelia: Have you not _seen_ any of the Terminator movies!?  
Euphemia: I've never heard of them.  
Cornelia: God, how could I not teach you about culture? Action movies are my specialty!  
Euphemia: Do you actually make a habit of watching action movies and old TV shows?  
Cornelia: Burt Reynolds is the _man_. He does his own stunts.  
Euphemia: Who is Burt Reynolds, and where's he from?  
Cornelia: Don't tell me that you forgot, already?  
Euphemia: Forgot what?  
Cornelia: 10 years ago? The result of that unnecessary massacre?  
Euphemia: (sighs) I did forget. It's been too long since we've been there. When can we go back?  
Cornelia: Not even I know. It's deadly as hell, over there.  
Euphemia: How do you think he's doing?  
Cornelia: Well. I hope. (thinking) Damn you, Civility. Cyborg assholes. You'll get yours, mark my words. I'll kill you, myself, Hawking!  
  
Meanwhile, at the police station, police chief Kaplan and Ramsey were conversing about their plan to be rid of James.  
  
Chief Kaplan: (looks at window) Nighttime already, huh?  
Ramsey: Where the hell's that report? Screw it. (turns on radio) Hey, Joseph. Where are you?  
Radio: (static)  
Ramsey: Joseph! Where the hell are you!? Come in!  
Radio: (static)  
Ramsey: Did you get the kid, or not, you son of a bitch!?  
Radio: (static)  
Chief Kaplan: Now, that's just peculiar.  
Ramsey: (growls) God dammit. Can someone check on Joseph, in Shinjuku?  
Radio: Copy that, Major Ramsey.  
Chief Kaplan: This doesn't sound good. Something's not right, here.  
Ramsey: Joseph's a prick. He does this sort of thing on a daily basis.  
Radio: (static) Uh, Major Ramsey?  
Ramsey: (talking into radio) What's going on?  
Radio: Sir, all we could find was the charred remains of a Sutherland, and a soldier's ID. It's Joseph's ID.  
Ramsey: Oh, he's dead. (pauses) Wait! _What_!? _Why is he dead_!?  
Radio: We found some grenade pins on the train tracks, as well. We believe they were from a grenade belt from a train carrying military weaponry.  
Ramsey: And James!? What about him!?  
Radio: We lost him. What do we do, now, sir?  
Ramsey: You ass-clowns! You're useless! Don't bother coming back here! You're fired! (turns off radio, throws radio to the floor, repeatedly slams fist on table) God dammit! God dammit! Shit, shit, _shit_!  
Chief Kaplan: On a scale of 1 to 10, how badly did you screw up?  
Ramsey: Shut the hell up! So close! God _dammit_! We can't fail. We _can't_ fail, now.  
Chief Kaplan: Get home. You need your rest.  
Ramsey: (gets up) Yeah. We'll kill them. We'll kill them all. (opens door) Good night, chief.  
Chief Kaplan: Good night. (thinking) How do you get outsmarted by a teenager? It doesn't make sense.  
  
Once morning came, the alarm clock function of Alistair's cell phone kicked in at around 6:00. He always woke up this early to have his breakfast and have the energy to get through the day. As soon as he was done with his breakfast, Alistair began to think about the one reason why he came to Japan.  
  
Alistair: Right. Time for me to get to school. Ashford Academy, I believe it was? I believe that my uniform that I custom ordered is in the closet.  
  
Alistair opened the closet and found his Ashford Academy uniform that was custom ordered for his convenience.  
  
Alistair: Yes. That is glorious. (begins changing into uniform) One excellent pair of formal pants, one tactical sleeveless shirt, one awesome coat-length jacket, my leather gloves, and this cool-looking hat. (looks into full length mirror) I look awesome, now. Well, better get going. I don't wanna be late on my first day of high school. At least it'll be better than Ranger School.  
  
Alistair exited the warehouse, locked the door and began his walk towards his new school life at Ashford Academy.


	5. Stage 2 Part 1

7:00 a.m., Ashford Academy. Classes at Ashford Academy do not start until 8:00. Alistair walked through the front gate into the campus, seeking to start his new school life. As he began approaching the main building, he overheard other students talking.  
  
Random Male Student: Who is that?  
Random Female Student: What's with that outfit? It looks like our uniform.  
Random Male Student: Is he Britannian? Then, he must be a transfer student.  
Random Female Student: Could he be from somewhere else, though? There's something about that smile.  
  
As Alistair took in the view of the academy, he noticed that it seemed a bit grand for a high school. Once he found the principal's office, he entered without knocking.  
  
Alistair: Excuse me. I am looking for the principal. Does the person I seek happen to be here?  
  
As Alistair entered the office, the man behind the principal's desk spun his chair around to face Alistair.  
  
Principal Ashford: Yes, he does. I assume you are Mr. Alistair Wake?  
Alistair: Correct, my man. Just leave out the "Mr." part.  
Principal Ashford: Of course. I understand that you are from America. I hope that the students' opinions don't bother you.  
Alistair: Trust me, bud, I am invulnerable to insults. I'm like a mirror when it comes to that.  
Principal Ashford: Yes, indeed, sir. I have also heard that you are a "good guy" mercenary. Does this mean that you are willing to stop any crimes around the school grounds whenever you are around?  
Alistair: That, and if any of those tyrannical, fake military chumps show up, they get their asses kicked. Do you approve of this?  
Principal Ashford: (looks left and right, leans toward Alistair and begins whispering) I will pay you if you don't kill anyone in front of the students. A bonus if you lead any fights off of the school grounds.  
Alistair: Sounds fine to me. What's my schedule?  
Principal Ashford: (speaking normally) Right, your schedule. (hands Alistair the class schedule) Your first class begins in...(pauses and checks wall clock)...15 minutes. You're here early.  
Alistair: Got up early. So, this building, yeah?  
Principal Ashford: Uh, yes.  
Alistair: (looks at schedule) History, huh? What's the harm in that? Just some natural Japanese history. Oh, and about the good guy mercenary thing? Try mercenary benefactor.  
  
Alistair walked out of the principal's office to seek out his classroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
Principal Ashford: Oh, boy. He is going to be _very_ disappointed. (pauses) Wow. Benefactor makes _plenty_ of sense.  
  
The history class that Alistair was scheduled to take was about to begin when the teacher received an announcement about a new student coming into the class via text message.  
  
Teacher: Huh. Well, class, apparently we're getting another new student.  
Random Male Student: Another one?  
Random Female Student: Could it be the one from the front gate?  
Teacher: This new student...seems Britannian, but he's not. He's..."American." He's from the continent that was to be an extension of our Homeland, so please treat him with respect. I wonder where he is, though.  
  
As soon as the teacher said this, the door suddenly opened and Alistair slid in with his back to the desks in the room.  
  
Alistair: (smiling) _Konichiwa, minasan_! I am Alistair Wake. My hopes to enjoy your acquaintances are very high! Let us march forward, bringing revolution for the good of all!  
  
Once Alistair's speech was complete, he turned around to see that every person in the room was not Japanese.  
  
Alistair: (stops smiling) Wow. The first time I go to a Japanese school and I get the Foreign Affairs class? I'm gonna have to talk to that guy again, aren't I?  
Teacher: Well, you heard him, class. This is Alistair Wake, your new classmate.  
Male Student: What was with that "revolution for the good of all" crap about? Are you crazy, or something?  
Alistair: Change is gonna happen, whether you like it or not. As long as it's for the good of every living person on the planet, it's all good with me.  
Male Student: Oh, yeah? Well, what if that change brings anarchy? Or chaos?  
Alistair: (laughs) Anarchy and chaos? They both fear me. I am what keeps them up at night, hoping I don't kill their sorry asses.  
Male Student: Uh...Okay. I'll just...shut up, now.  
Teacher: Well, Alistair, you can take a seat next to the other new student.  
Alistair: "Other" new student? What do you mean by-?  
  
When Alistair looked to where the other new student was, he noticed that it was a Japanese man who was greatly familiar to him. It was Suzaku Kururugi.  
  
Alistair: Suzaku!  
  
As soon as Alistair recognized Suzaku, he ran towards the desk that Suzaku was sitting in and sat next to him.  
  
Alistair: I didn't know you went here!  
Suzaku: Well, I just got here and...  
Alistair: Look, don't worry me like that again, okay? You freaked me out when you went into that truck-van hybrid.  
Suzaku: I could have sworn I heard you yell at me to not get in.  
Alistair: That reminds me, are you alright? You didn't have any...shady encounters?  
Suzaku: No. Why would you think that?  
Alistair: You don't know vans like I do. Crap happens. Crap that...ain't human, dude. (lowers voice, frightened) Abomination of God.  
Teacher: Can we start the class, now?  
Alistair: (normal tone) Yeah, go ahead, dude. (to Suzaku) We'll talk later.  
  
After class ended, Alistair was about to talk to Suzaku again until something caught Suzaku's eye. One of the students tugged at the collar of his blazer, left the room, then Suzaku followed behind the student. Alistair figured that they would be at the roof and he was correct. Alistair saw that Suzaku was talking to the student with black hair and purple eyes casually and decided to join in on their fun.  
  
Alistair: So, what's going on in this neck of the woods?  
Suzaku: Alistair? How did you-?  
Alistair: It takes some damn good perception to notice your friend's signal that says "get on the roof."  
Lelouch Lamperouge: You are quite perceptive Mr. Wake.  
Alistair: Don't pull that "Mr." crap on me, dude.  
Lelouch: Very well, Alistair, what do you think of Ashford Academy thus far?  
Alistair: Could use a crap ton of Japanese students. It seems like this place is filled to the brim with foreigners, including myself. What's your name, anyway?  
Lelouch: Lelouch Lamperouge.  
Alistair: Well, Lelouch, I may be the first to say this, but there is a lot more to life than just being really, really good-looking.  
Lelouch: Hmm. That's a surprising thing to hear. Especially since you're a new student.  
Suzaku: How much education do you have, anyway?  
Alistair: Considering that I was in Ranger School since I was 8? About 10 years worth of education.  
Suzaku: Ranger School?  
Lelouch: What's that?  
Alistair: Let's just say that, with me, it was the military's attempt at education. Rangers are elite dudes, proficient in scouting and combat. You mess with one, they will chew you up and spit you out.  
Lelouch: Noted.  
Alistair: So, how long have you guys known each other?  
Lelouch: That really isn't your concern.  
Suzaku: Seven years.  
Lelouch: Forget what I said, then.  
Alistair: (whistles) That's one hell of a friendship you got going on.  
Suzaku: Yeah, especially considering that Lelouch is Britannian.  
Alistair: Do I give a damn about that? No. We are all friends here. So, don't do anything stupid, or I'll kick your asses.  
Lelouch: Why, exactly, would you do that?  
Alistair: I'm a good guy mercenary. It's what I do.  
Suzaku: Oh. That explains the skill.  
Lelouch: What skill?  
Suzaku: Well, when I met Alistair, yesterday, he took down 15 gang members at once. And he didn't even get hit.  
Lelouch: (surprised, nearly whispering) Whaaat?  
Alistair: It's true. He witnessed it.  
Lelouch: (normal tone) You're a _mercenary_? How old are you?  
Alistair: 16 years of age.  
Suzaku: You're a year younger than us?! And you're in our class?!  
Lelouch: How did you even get into a private school?  
Alistair: This is a high school. A grand one, at that. You really think a guy who makes a lot of money a minute can't make it in high school?  
Lelouch: Considering what Suzaku said? No, I don't.  
Alistair: Splendid.  
Suzaku: About that remark that you made about Lelouch being good-looking? You're good-looking, yourself.  
Alistair: Flattery gets you nowhere, Suzaku. Unless you're flattering a girl, in which case, it works. But not on me.  
Lelouch: You're tough as nails, huh?  
Alistair: Tough as obsidian, my man. (takes out schedule) Before I forget, better check the next class I've got. Math class? Sounds easy enough.  
Suzaku: Not math. _Anything_ but math.  
Alistair: I take it that math's your worst nightmare. Don't worry, we'll get you through this.  
Lelouch: Well, Suzaku's Japanese. A bunch of the students here don't really care about them. They think they should be slaves.  
Alistair: (scoffs) So, what, are they like Rosa Parks and they want them to sit on the back of the bus?  
Suzaku: More like keep us _off_ the bus.  
Alistair: (slowly turns head to look at Suzaku) What. The. Hell?  
Lelouch: Let's just get to class. Worry about that at another time.  
  
Once Alistair parted ways with Lelouch and Suzaku, he went off to his next class and went through the entire school day. The sun began to set as Alistair went to the principal's office again to speak with Principal Ashford.  
  
Alistair: You in?  
Principal Ashford: (through door) Come in.  
  
Alistair opened the door and entered the office to find the principal standing up.  
  
Alistair: Is there an exact reason why there are a majority of foreigners in your school?  
Principal Ashford: This is a Britannian school.  
Alistair: In _Japan_?  
Principal Ashford: It's just the way things are around here. I know that you're going to change things for the better, but respect the way things are, now.  
Alistair: (slams hands on desk) It's for the good of _all_ that crap changes around here. The Japanese are getting treated like dirt and spoiled rich punk-asses prosper over what Japan's worked so hard to build. This bullcrap must end. No discrimination, no chaos, no anarchy, no evil of any kind. If any more innocent lives are lost, then I will be pissed. If anyone tries to _destroy_ Japan, then I am going to be _beyond_ pissed. And trust me on this: when my rage breaks, people fall down and never stand up again. Britannia falls and England returns. Do I make myself clear?  
Principal Ashford: Yes. That's very mature of you to say, and you have my full support.  
Alistair: Good. Where am I staying at?  
Principal Ashford: Right, I never told you. Sorry about that. Come with me.  
  
Alistair followed the principal to a building that was quite a distance from the main building.  
  
Alistair: This doesn't look like your average dorm.  
Principal Ashford: That's because it isn't a dorm. It's the Student Government Clubhouse.  
Alistair: A clubhouse? And this thing has living quarters?  
Principal Ashford: Yes. One specifically for you.  
Alistair: Thank God. Now I have a place to put down this duffle bag.  
Principal Ashford: You've been carrying that around all day?  
Alistair: Yeah, but I can relax, now. I think I'll have pasta for dinner.  
  
Alistair took a few steps towards the building when the principal spoke up again.  
  
Principal Ashford: Alistair. When you take on Britannia, are you willing to accept the hatred of Britannia's citizens?  
Alistair: I'm willing to get the citizens on my side, to overthrow their anarchic tyrant. This is an all or nothing situation. Either Britannia falls, or the world is screwed.  
  
Alistair left the principal and entered the clubhouse. When he entered, he noticed that the lobby of the building was large enough to be a ballroom. He went up the stairs and found a door that had a note with his name on it. He removed the note and opened the door. The room was just as Alistair had expected, the right size and the right furniture: a desk, a bed, a couch, a coffee table and a closet. Alistair put his duffle bag on the floor, took off his hat and laid down on the bed.  
  
Alistair: (exhales with relief) Finally, I can relax. God, am I hungry, though. Pasta sounds pretty damn nice, right about now.  
  
It was then that Alistair could here talking coming from a different part of the building. He exited his room and went to find the source of the talking. Once he could listen clearly enough, he could tell that Lelouch and Suzaku were in the room and Alistair could smell food cooking from behind the door. Alistair decided to enter the room, and join his new friends.  
  
Alistair: (smiling) Hi, neighbors.  
Lelouch: (surprised) Oh, my God.  
Suzaku: How lucky can you be? You keep finding us. Wait, did you say "neighbors?"  
Alistair: Well, apparently, the principal never informed anybody that I was staying in this building. Then, once I start thinking about dinner, here you guys are, about to have dinner. That's quite the damn convenience, 'cause I am freakin' hungry.  
  
It was then that Alistair noticed that there was a girl in a wheelchair in the room. Her eyes were closed and seemed quite young, around 13 to 14 years old.  
  
Alistair: (stops smiling) Oh. I'm sorry, adorable one. I didn't notice you, there.  
Nunnally Lamperouge: Lelouch? Who is that?  
Lelouch: He's...my newest friend. He's a new student that arrived, just this morning. (to Alistair) This is my little sister, Nunnally.  
Alistair: (approaches Nunnally) Hi there, Nunnally. I'm Alistair Wake. Please, call me Alistair. (extends right hand, then stops) Whoops. Forgot I had my leather gloves on. (takes off right glove, then extends right hand again) Sorry about that. And about the cursing.  
  
Nunnally reached in front of her and found Alistair's hand. She grasped it gently.  
  
Nunnally: Your hand...feels rough. Scarred, even. Yet, it's also smooth.  
Alistair: I've done some dangerous stuff. Rock climbing, paragliding, all sorts of stuff.  
Nunnally: (lets go of Alistair's hand) You're very brave. I couldn't do any of that. Lelouch wouldn't let me.  
Alistair: (puts right glove on) Really, now?  
  
Alistair then noticed that Nunnally's eyes had been closed ever since he walked in.  
  
Alistair: What's with your eyes, Nunnally?  
Lelouch: Alistair! Don't be rude.  
Alistair: Hush, elder brother. We're talking medical stuff.  
Nunnally: My eyes have been closed ever since my mom died.  
Alistair: Traumatic blindness. But, in this case, the eyesight isn't gone, just closed off by your eyelids. Mind if I try opening them?  
Lelouch: Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on my sister!  
Alistair: Unless you're a medic, I suggest you shut up so I can focus on the cause of this nonsense.  
Nunnaly: Go ahead.  
  
Alistair put his right index finger and thumb on Nunnally's eyelids and tried to open them. Nunnally's eyelids did not budge when Alistair gently pulled on them.  
  
Alistair: (scoffs) Their stuck.  
Lelouch: Thank you, Doctor Obvious. Now, can you leave my sister alone?  
Alistair: Do you have any enemies, Lelouch?  
Lelouch: Why do you ask?  
Alistair: Because, if so, then your sister's a victim. It's like someone superglued her eyes shut. That's not normal.  
Lelouch: Our mom died protecting her. She was traumatized by that event and hasn't opened her eyes, since. The doctors tried everything.  
Alistair: Everything that wouldn't tear her eyelids apart. I've seen traumatic blindness and this ain't it. I'm going to find the source of this bullcrap and put a stop to it. Your sister's gonna see the light of day, and nothing can stop me from helping her.  
Lelouch: (pauses) Thank you. That would be nice of you to help. Especially since you're a medical professional.  
Alistair: Any time, man. (to Nunnally) Now, is it true that your mom protected you?  
Nunnally: Yes. It was thought to be a terrorist attack, with military weapons.  
Alistair: Wait, military weapons? And they shot a little girl?!  
Suzaku: It's not uncommon for children to get caught in the crossfire.  
Alistair: Well, it _shouldn't_ happen, Suzaku! Kids are innocent!  
Suzaku: Not all kids are innocent, Alistair.  
Alistair: (pauses) Do you remember what I did to those gang members, yesterday?  
Suzaku: Just saying. There's a chance a kid could...do something completely wrong.  
Alistair: Back when I was 8, every school just taught kids how to kill people. Did you really think that your comment would cheer me up?  
Suzaku: After hearing that, no.  
Alistair: It's just something I don't allow. Chaos, anarchy, all the evil crap in the world. Kids shouldn't be introduced to all that. _I_ had to deal with an entire city that was brainwashed into killing for a living and was trying to kill me, next, when I was 12. All I had was my traversing abilities and a 9mm pistol to get around the pit of Hell, avoid dying and save over 400 people.  
Lelouch and Suzaku: (in unison) Good God.  
Alistair: Yeah.  
Suzaku: So, in general, you are not to be trifled with?  
Alistair: Correct.  
Lelouch: And you are willing to help my sister by getting rid of her blindness and, most definitely, keep her company?  
Alistair: "Most definitely" is the correct term, Lelouch.  
Lelouch: (looks at Suzaku, then at Nunnaly, then back to Alistair) Are you...single, by any chance?  
Alistair: Yes.  
Lelouch and Suzaku: (in unison, surprised) How?!  
Alistair: I'd rather not go into details. You know, adorable, innocent girl in the room?  
Lelouch: Fair enough. You should stay for dinner, Alistair.  
Alistair: Oh, my God, yes. I am _hungry_. I am off to the kitchen!  
Nunnally: Actually, Sayoko is cooking dinner, as we speak.  
Alistair: (disappointed tone) I don't get to help?  
Nunnally: I'm pretty sure that she's almost done.  
Alistair: Okay. (normal tone) Wait, Sayoko? Isn't that a Japanese name?  
  
As Alistair began to question this, one of the doors opened and a Japanese woman wearing a maid outfit entered the room. Alistair assumed that this person was Sayoko.  
  
Sayoko: Dinner will be ready shortly. I hope it will be to your liking-.  
  
It was then that Sayoko saw that there was a guest in the room, besides Suzaku.  
  
Alistair: (smiles and raises his right hand) Hello!  
Sayoko: (surprised) Yes. He-Hello.  
Nunnally: Sayoko, this is Alistair. He lives in this building, like us.  
Alistair: Second floor, across from this side. You're not threatened by me, are you?  
Sayoko: No, no. I'm fine.  
Nunnally: There's no reason to be afraid of Alistair, Sayoko. He's a nice person. He may curse here and there, but he makes it seem like he's not cursing at all.  
Alistair: See, _that_ is what makes you adorable, Nunnaly. (to Sayoko) What's on the menu, chef?  
Nunnally: Alistair will be joining us for dinner. He even wanted to help you cook.  
Sayoko: Really?  
Alistair: I take it that pasta is not on the menu?  
Sayoko: No, I did not make pasta.  
Alistair: I'm on it.  
  
Alistair walked into the kitchen to make dinner for himself after bringing his newfound friends their dinner, first. After nearly 15 minutes in the kitchen, he walked out carrying a pasta dish and sat at the table, next to Suzaku.  
  
Alistair: How's _this_ for cuisine?  
Suzaku: Delicious-looking.  
Lelouch: Artistic.  
Nunnaly: (sniffs) It smells great.  
Alistair: That's the sauce you're smelling. Utilizing tomato sauce and garlic to make it, I sprinkled some parmesan cheese on top for extra flavor. And now...(picks up fork)...I eat.  
  
Once Alistair began eating his dinner, it took him nearly 3 minutes to finish it. After eating, Alistair put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
Alistair: My hunger has been beaten, yet again.  
Lelouch: That was not eating. I've _seen_ eating. What I just saw was the cleanest, quickest way of eating in all of history.  
Suzaku: I don't think I can eat like you can.  
Alistair: Never underestimate hunger, brother.  
Nunnally: I don't think any of us will, Alistair. And I'm blind.  
Alistair: Ha! You got comedic. Adorable and funny, all in one. We're all gonna get along real quick.  
Suzaku: Look, I've got to go.  
Alistair: What? I just got here! You can't just ditch me when we reunited!  
Suzaku: We _just_ met yesterday.  
Alistair: Yeah! And you went off to God-knows-where in a vehicle that was a cross between a truck and a van! A _van_ of all things!  
Suzaku: I still don't know what your deal is with vans.  
Lelouch: I think I can explain what you're saying to Suzaku, Alistair. I'll see him off.  
  
Lelouch and Suzaku left the dining room. As soon as they left, Alistair yelled at Suzaku from the dining room door.  
  
Alistair: If you're having any sort of trouble, you tell me! Got it!?  
Nunnally: You care about Suzaku.  
Alistair: I care about all good natured people. Suzaku's Japanese, and I don't want him getting his face grated on concrete by some imperialistic thug.  
Nunnally: How would you feel if Sayoko was being treated like that?  
Alistair: I would be absolutely... I'm gonna use the word "livid," 'cause that seems like the more appropriate word to say in front of you. (yawns) God, I'm tired. I'm gonna go hit the hay. It's kinda late. Feelin' pretty tired. Goodnight.  
  
Alistair left the dining room and went upstairs, to his room. During his climb up the stairs, he could hear Suzaku scream from outside the front door.  
  
Suzaku: Oh, God! Is that true?!  
Lelouch: Unfortunately, yes.  
Suzaku: That is _evil_! That is _sick_ and _evil_!  
Lelocuh: I warned you.  
Suzaku: I hate vans, now! Dammit, Lloyd!  
  
When he entered his room, he switched to his sleeping clothes, got into his bed and began thinking to himself.  
  
Alistair: (thinking) Alright, I need to balance this crap out. First off, I've got a school life to uphold. And then, there's the fight with Britannia that I've got to keep up with. Finally, there's the fact that I've got to erase all anarchy, chaos, and imperialistic ideals from Japan. _Alone_. Which sucks. But, I think I'll be fine. If someone actually has the nerve to help me, that's fine, too. Gonna need some sleep, for now.  
  
With his thoughts complete, Alistair closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Lamperouge side of the clubhouse, Lelouch entered the dining room to see Nunnally and Sayoko, waiting for him.  
  
Lelouch: Well, today was a little entertaining.  
Sayoko: That Alistair man is quite the character.  
Nunnally: He called me cute. He's a nice person.  
Lelouch: His attitude pretty much says that, and so do his actions. Huh?  
  
Lelouch noticed something on the dining room table, a small piece of paper. Lelouch picked it up and saw that it was a business card with Alistair's name and phone number.  
  
Lelouch: He _is_ a nice guy, Nunnally. He just left us his number.  
Nunnally: (excited) Now, we know who to call when we're in trouble!  
Lelouch: You know it. (thinking) I guess it wouldn't hurt to have his number in my phone. If I get into something I can't handle alone, maybe I can get him to understand. It's weird, though. The way he speaks... His words sounded...powerful. He must be a powerful speaker, not just a powerful combatant. Hell, if I get into a fight with him... Can't fight him. Do not fight him. But, still... What's a mercenary doing attending high school?


	6. Stage 2 Part 2

2007 a.t.b., unknown medical center. Alistair had experienced a terrible amount of losses during the assault on his home. As he woke up, he noticed that he couldn't move his eyes, let alone open them. The bandages covered Alistair's eyes, making him unable to open them. Immediately, a female voice rang out, somewhat echoing on Alistair's hearing.   
  
Female Voice: Alistair Wake?   
Alistair (Age 6): Pretty much.   
Female Voice: Good to hear that your awake. Don't worry. I'm a doctor. Call me Carol.   
Alistair: So, I'm in a hospital, then?   
Dr. Carol Miller: A little off, but close. Welcome to the Las Vegas Medical Clinic.   
Alistair: Vegas, huh? So, I was in the Mojave.   
Carol: You would be right.   
Alistair: I'm the only survivor, aren't I?   
Carol: Only survivor?   
Alistair: My home, my friends, my school. All of them are dead. Am I right?   
Carol: That's the unfortunate part, yes.   
Alistair: Thought as much. Shot by science fiction mechs and assumed dead. I guess that's all I was to them. Nothing more than cannon fodder to test out their new toys. They have no right to be called human.   
Carol: Right. Listen, Alistair, I need you to answer some questions for me.   
Alistair: You need information that only I can give. Fire away.   
Carol: This is just for a psychological profile. Nothing shady. Alright. Let's say you were walking down the street...   
Alistair: Intriguing choice of words.   
Carol: Sorry. Well, you're moving down the street. Next thing you know, you see someone being bullied. The bullying reaches some...let's say fatal stages. What would you do?   
Alistair: I don't know what I would do, originally, but I would force the bullying to stop, risking my own life in the process.   
Carol: "Originally?"   
Alistair: Most of my memories are currently blocked off by the trauma of those mechs shooting me. I try to reach a memory, it bounces me right back to being shot.   
Carol: Dark. And...that seems like a good answer. Okay, imagine yourself back in school. I'm sorry if I'm causing any more discomfort.   
Alistair: I'm blindfolded and can't move. I'm envisioning as we speak.   
Carol: Alright, then. Well, let's say you're in high school, the heartthrob of the entire school. And you only date the pretty girls...   
Alistair: Bite me.   
Carol: (surprised) Ex-Excuse me?   
Alistair: Who says I have to be whatever other people want me to be? Only  _I_ can choose who I am. Not you.   
Carol: I...was...talking about the "bite me" part.   
Alistair: Apparently, cursing is the only way for most people to understand.   
Carol: It explained a lot, actually. Sorry. Forget about the "dating pretty girls" thing. Well, it's about time for the prom and you don't have a date. Then, you see a girl that catches your eye, but you know that she's been blind since her childhood. Would you take her, anyway?   
Alistair: Yes. Who else is there?   
Carol: Who else? Uh, there's a deaf girl, a girl with no legs, a girl with no arms and a girl who had suffered from severe burns and is severely scarred.   
Alistair: All of the above.   
Carol: Okay. Let me get this straight. You would go on a date with several different girls, completely ignoring the fact that they would be upset with you for doing such a thing? What, do you believe in polygamy, or something?   
Alistair: No. I don't.   
Carol: Then, why, oh, God, why, would you date all of those girls at once?   
Alistair: (leans head in the direction of Carol's voice) Because they deserve to be loved. Considering what you said about the girls, they have had a terrible time in their lives. Being "different" to those around them, seen as "outcasts," "freaks." That's nothing more than prejudicial bullcrap. You and I both know that.   
Carol: (pauses) Oh. Uh...huh. I...really didn't expect the "equality" answer from you. I mean...hell, I wouldn't think of choosing that answer. You're, uh... You're a really smart kid.   
Alistair: (leans head back to its previous position) I've had straight A's all my life. Currently, I don't care about my intelligence. I care about my morals.   
Carol: I think that's all I can do, on my part. Rest easy.   
Alistair: Nothing else to do.   
  
Before Alistair could begin resting again, he heard a door open in the room. Alistair could hear footsteps and a male voice as the person entered.   
  
Male Voice: Sorry. Had to barge in.   
Carol: General Chase? What are you-?   
General Campbell Chase: I'm visiting a friend. It's not a crime.   
Carol: You really shouldn't be here, sir!   
General Chase: I've known his mom before he was even born.   
Alistair: You seem to know me. You're a military big shot, like my mom was?   
General Chase: You should know me, too, Alistair. Your mom should have talked about me.   
Alistair: Sorry. Memory's a little fuzzy. I got shot by sci fi death machines.   
General Chase: I can see that. We were attacked by Britannia, Alistair. Those death machines were called Knightmares. To reintroduce myself, I am Campbell Chase, a General in the Army.   
Alistair: Thus the name "General Chase."   
General Chase: (chuckles) Impressive perception, Alistair.   
Alistair: How would you know my mom, anyway?   
General Chase: Everyone in the military knows about your mom. Cheryl "Paragon" Wake. The very first female Ranger in the Army. I'm sorry that she's dead.   
Alistair: There was nothing anyone could do, General Chase. You couldn't have seen this sort of thing coming.   
General Chase: Fair enough. But, everyone's taking the loss pretty hard. Chief Hanlon's been mourning for days on end. Why aren't  _you_ crying, though?   
Alistair: I've done nothing but cry when I saw my parents get slaughtered, before I was shot. I was in a crater in the Mojave, for God's sake.   
General Chase: Again, I'm sorry, Alistair. About everything.   
Alistair: (sighs) I guess I can understand where you're coming from, General Chase.   
General Chase: Wait a minute. (to Carol) Why are his eyes bandaged?   
Carol: Due to his wounds, we had to heal him, quickly. Surgically.   
General Chase: What kind of surgery?   
Carol: (indistinct whispering)   
General Chase: Well, that part makes sense. But, why are his  _eyes_ bandaged?   
Carol: The effects of the surgery would happen to include improved eyesight. His eyes are currently adjusting, sir.   
General Chase: I guess that makes sense, too.   
Carol: Sir, I don't think you should jeopardize your safety any more than you already have.   
General Chase: I have to tell my friend what's going on, right?   
Carol: Very well.   
General Chase: Alistair, our military is on the run, underground. Britannia's taken over everything. Daughtry's dead and Hawking betrayed us all.   
Alistair: A Vice President selling out his country. That's a first.   
General Chase: Yeah. Pardon my language, but everything's gone to shit, fast. Over 50,000 people were killed in the onslaught of the Knightmares. And the survivors... Let's just say that they are either pissed, mourning or having an absolute breakdown.   
Carol: Sir. Time to go. Now.   
General Chase: God, do you  _ever_ have patience? Alistair's patient, and he's suffered some major disability.   
Carol: He's not at risk, sir!   
General Chase: Have patience. Things take time.   
Alistair: You should listen to him, doctor. You could learn something.   
General Chase: Thanks, Alistair. Just stay safe, alright?   
Alistair: I've got nowhere else to go and nothing else to do.   
General Chase: I hope to see you, again. (pauses) You, uh... You have to say "dismissed."   
Alistair: Why?   
General Chase: Because it would make me feel better when I leave.   
Alistair: (sighs) Very well. You are dismissed, General Chase.   
General Chase: Thank you, sir. Rest easy.   
  
After hearing footstep after footstep fade away, Alistair fell asleep once more, this time in a more comfortable environment.   
  
2017 a.t.b., Tokyo, Japan, Britannian detention center. Jeremiah Gottwald had awoken to the sound of his cell door opening, quickly remembering that he was tied to a chair. A familiar voice immediately caught his attention.   
  
Male Voice: You're getting out, Jeremiah.   
Jeremiah Gottwald: (looks up) Lord Guilford?   
Gilbert G.P. Guilford: Correct you are, Orange-boy.   
Jeremiah: Ouch.   
Guilford: Still feeling hurt?   
Jeremiah: No. That name hurt.   
Guilford: It seems you've been proven innocent, Orange.   
Jeremiah: (groans in pain)   
Guilford: Sorry.   
Jeremiah: Hold on. If you're here, does that mean Princess Cornelia is here, too?   
Guilford: Right, again. However, we've come to a decision. You've been demoted three ranks for failing to stop Zero from rescuing Suzaku Kururugi.   
Jeremiah: That might cause some issues.   
Guilford: You have two choices ahead of you. Either start over as a pilot, or cultivate an orange farm.   
Jeremiah: Hmm. You like orange juice, Lord Guilford?   
Guilford: Excuse me?   
Jeremiah: Hey, I'm just asking a question. I can't do anything to you. Tied to a chair. You see?   
Guilford: Aren't you scared? Aren't you angry? You've been demoted!   
Jeremiah: Just a lesser paycheck. I'll figure something out. Maybe, on my free time, get some kind of part-time job.   
Guilford: Did you see this coming!?   
Jeremiah: I just thought it up, now, actually. Why? Is that weird?   
Guilford: Very. You don't seem...normal, Jeremiah.   
Jeremiah: Define "normal."   
Guilford: (pauses) You have officially frightened me. You've been demoted, but...your paycheck will not be hindered.   
Jeremiah: How nice of you.   
Guilford: Just... Please, stop acting like that.   
Jeremiah: What the hell are you talking about?   
Guilford: Your attitude! It's not normal!   
Bodyguard: Lord Guilford, calm down.   
Jeremiah: Look, there's no need to make a scene. Have you had enough sleep lately?   
Guilford: Don't tell me how to-! Wait, how do you know that?   
Jeremiah: You're currently on edge. Also, have you eaten enough? Vitamins and nutrients are essential to the human body. Hence, the orange juice question. Actually, you never answered that question.   
Bodyguard: Lord Guilford?   
Guilford: (deadpan) Run. Very fast.   
Jeremiah: Wait. Don't you leave me!   
  
Immediately, Guilford and the soldiers accompanying him began running towards the exit of the cell block, leaving Jeremiah alone.   
  
Jeremiah: Guys! I'm stilled tied to a chair, you assholes! Guilford!? Lloyd!? Private Kururugi!? Somebody!? (pauses) Screw this.   
  
Jeremiah attempted to stand up, while tied to the chair that he was sitting on. The result was a bent position with less fluid movement.   
  
Jeremiah: This is going to hurt like a  _bitch_ . (begins walking) Got to...reach the door. Why...would Guilford be such...a pansy-ass, at a time like this? God...dammit, man. How long is this freaking corridor!?   
  
As Jeremiah slowly walked through the cell block with a chair tied behind his back, he finally came across the exit door.   
  
Jeremiah: Oh, thank God. Now, I have to open this door. With no hands. I have to use my face. (pauses) Well, shit.   
  
Before Jeremiah could attempt to open the door, the door immediately opened. The soldier on the other side of the door noticed Jeremiah and was utterly confused.   
  
Soldier: Uh...   
Jeremiah: Yeah. Guilford kind of ditched me in the cell and didn't untie me.   
Soldier: Well, that explains why he left in such a rush.   
Jeremiah: You think you can...?   
Soldier: On it.   
  
The soldier untied Jeremiah from the chair, creating relief for Jeremiah.   
  
Jeremiah: (stretches)  _Holy shit_ ! That feels so much better.   
Soldier: Good to hear, I guess.   
Jeremiah: My, uh, uniform?   
Soldier: Follow me.   
  
Jeremiah followed the soldier and reclaimed his uniform. Once Jeremiah put his uniform back on, he turned his attention back to the soldier.   
  
Jeremiah: So, how has your life been?   
Soldier: Do you really care?   
Jeremiah: Jeez. Just trying to make conversation. I mean, I have this attitude, right now, but I don't know when it's going to wear off. I'm starting to like it, though.   
Soldier: What brought up the attitude?   
Jeremiah: This...guy.   
Soldier: A guy, huh?   
Jeremiah: Bravest son of a bitch I've ever seen. Taught me some things, too. I think it'll be on my subconscious if my attitude doesn't stick around for too long.   
Soldier: How could an Eleven be brave?   
Jeremiah: One, the correct term is "Japanese." Two, he wasn't Japanese. Three, I was in my Sutherland, and he kicked my ass with just his words.   
Soldier: (pauses) Huh.   
Jeremiah: Yeah.   
Soldier: Elevens had a name before they were called Elevens?   
Jeremiah: (sarcastically) Please, say that again. It's helped you, thus far.   
Soldier: Why do Elevens exist, anyway?   
  
Upon hearing the word "Eleven" again, Jeremiah immediately punched the soldier's face, with the force of the punch and Jeremiah's fist pinning the soldier's head to the wall. When Jeremiah removed his fist from the soldier's face, the soldier fell to the ground, bloody nose and all, unconscious.   
  
Jeremiah: (normal tone) I take it back. That.  _That_ will hurt like a bitch. (thinking) Now, where's my Sutherland? It's the only ride I've got, at this moment. Unless it's not here. In which case, I have to walk. Dammit. Got to head to the front.   
  
When Jeremiah exited the detention center, he noticed a car parked in front of the entrance. Jeremiah approached the car and the front window rolled down, revealing the driver.   
  
Driver: Good to see you out, Lord Jeremiah.   
Jeremiah: (out loud) Are...you my ride?   
Driver: Yes, sir.   
Jeremiah: Good. I was not fond of the idea of walking home.   
Driver: Get in, sir. Lady Villetta requested that I bring you home, as soon as you got out.   
Jeremiah: (gets in car, thinking) This... This is something. What a day, that was.


	7. Stage 2 Part 3

Alistair was getting used to the surroundings of Ashford Academy on his second day of school. Unfortunately, Suzaku, one of Alistair's newest friends, was having a rough time fitting in. Alistair found Suzaku at one of the sinks on the school grounds, washing something. Alistair then decided to approach Suzaku, as he seemed discouraged.   
  
Alistair: Hey, Suzaku! How are you doin'?   
Suzaku: Not too well, I'm afraid.   
Alistair: Why's that, man?   
  
Suzaku showed Alistair his gym clothes, which were covered with a message in spray paint. As Alistair understood the situation, someone did not like Suzaku and decided to leave a strange and cryptic message.   
  
Alistair: (scoffs) Whoever did that is a complete idiot.   
Suzaku: I can't really blame them.   
Alistair: You don't blame them? For mistaking a shirt for a wall? I mean, this isn't even art. It's absolute crap.   
Suzaku: Look, could you leave me be, for now? I'm kinda busy.   
Alistair: You do that. I'll keep an eye out for spray paint.   
Suzaku: Wait! Before you go, we need to talk.   
Alistair: It's about the van.   
Suzaku: Yes! You were right to warn me! I should've stayed  _outside_ the damn thing!   
Alistair: Knowing is half the battle, Suzaku.   
Suzaku: Amen. Now you can go.   
  
Just as Alistair left Suzaku to his business, he found the culprits running across an outside corridor. Alistair tailed them for a while and then confronted them.   
  
Alistair: Hi, there. I'm supposing you're the idiots who defaced Suzaku's gym outfit.   
Student A: What if we did? He's just an Eleven.   
Alistair: Don't kid yourself.   
Student B: How about you get lost as well, "American?" We don't need you here. In fact, you can die for all I care.   
  
The two students started to leave, but Alistair grabbed one of the student's shoulders and stopped them.   
  
Alistair: Hold up a sec, guys. Can I see that spray paint? (grabs can of spray paint) Thank you.   
  
Alistair walked away from the students and faced a wall that was unmarked for the moment. The students followed behind him to see what he was going to do. Alistair shook the can of spray paint and began spraying on the wall. He drew a complete circle, then a capital "A" in the middle of the circle. The students were surprised at what Alistair drew. They saw him draw the symbol that meant "anarchy". In that instance, Alistair flourished and drew a diagonal slash through the symbol he just drew. To Alistair, this meant that the area around the school did not allow anarchy.   
  
Alistair: (hands spray paint can to one of the students, puts his arms around the students) And that's how you send a message. Look at it. It's not cryptic at all. And, one last word of advice: respect the Japanese, would ya?   
  
Alistair left the students and tried to find something other to do. After about an hour and a half of walking around and getting a feel for the environment, Alistair heard an announcement from the student council president about a cat on the school grounds and to bring it to her.   
  
Alistair: Well, that's just off. Why the hell does the student council care about a cat, let alone what it's carrying?   
  
Just as he said this, Alistair saw a cat with a helmet-shaped object on its head run across the hallway. Before he could even question about the cat, the repeated chorus of Def Leppard's Die Hard the Hunter rang out from his self-made cellphone. Alistair flipped open his phone and answered.   
  
Alistair: Hello?   
Voice: (over phone) Alistair? This is Lelouch.   
Alistair: Lelouch? What's going on? Wait, how the hell did you get my number? I know that I left it for Nunnally, but...   
Lelouch: Listen to me, Alistair. That announcement about the cat...   
Alistair: What about the damn cat?   
Lelouch: It's holding something important to me, something secret. Can you help me catch it, please?   
Alistair: And suddenly, from my perspective, crap has hit the fan. I will now begin the hunt, Lelouch. Expect your secret to remain as such. (hangs up)   
  
As soon as Alistair hung up on Lelouch, he started running to where he last saw the cat. He moves outside of the building he was in and began searching for the cat.   
  
Alistair: Kitty cat! Where are you? I wish to be your friend! (singsong) I'll give you catnip!   
  
At that point, random students appeared, trying to block his path.   
  
Alistair: (normal tone) Huh? What are you guys up to?   
Male Student A: You're not going to find that cat.   
Female Student: Yeah! We're not letting some foreign student like you take all the credit.   
Alistair: You do realize that the only Japanese student here is Suzaku, right? The rest of the students, from my count, are foreign to Japan, like me.   
Male Student B: Shut up! Just leave the cat alone, and there won't be trouble.   
Alistair: So, you guys are not moving from that spot?   
Female Student: No!   
Alistair: (smiling) Awesome. I get to test out my new toy.   
  
The students were confused at what Alistair meant until he used his left arm to move the left side his coat-length jacket aside to reveal that a device with a grappling hook was attached to his left hip. Alistair grabbed the grappling hook and hurled it towards the roof.   
  
Alistair: (looks at students) Going up.   
  
Alistair then zipped upward towards the roof. As soon as he was on the roof, he retracted the grappling hook and began running across the roof he was on and jumping towards another. The students were left in shock. The female student's phone began ringing and she answered it.   
  
Male Voice: (over phone) Did you stop that foreign guy from chasing the cat?   
Female Student: Define "stop."   
Voice: What?! How'd he get past you!?   
Female Student: We blocked his path, he used a grappling hook, zipped up to the roof and he is currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find the cat.   
Voice: (pauses) What the hell did I just hear?   
  
After 20 minutes of searching on rooftops Alistair jumped down to notice there was a commotion around the clock tower. It is then that Alistair noticed that Lelouch and Suzaku were on the roof of the clock tower, trying to reach the cat. Lelouch started sliding off the roof and Suzaku caught him. Alistair could not stand to see his friends get severely injured and decided to scale the clock tower. He passed an orange haired girl as he was walking and put his hat on her head and told her to hold it for him. His walking instantly became running as he approached a wall and began running up the wall. On the fifth slowed step up the wall Alistair hurled his grappling hook from his hip and it attached to the roof.   
  
Suzaku lost his balance and Lelouch began falling with him. All of a sudden, they began wondering why they had stopped falling. They noticed that they were being carried by Alistair, Lelouch in one arm, Suzaku in the other. Once Alistair was on the ground, he put his friends down.   
  
Alistair: Next time, guys, leave the stunts to the professionals.   
Suzaku: (shocked) How did you do that!? How did you just run up a wall and save two people!?   
Alistair: Skills, Suzaku. (to Lelouch) Sorry about not catching the cat. Kinda had my hands full at the moment.   
Lelouch: It's fine. I'm glad you caught us. Literally.   
Alistair: (smiling) All part of the job.   
  
Alistair heard a cat meowing on the roof and looked up. All of a sudden, a cat landed in his arms.   
  
Alistair: Cat seems fine to me, Lelouch. Why the hell did you have me chase a cat for no damn reason?   
Female voice: There actually is a reason, Mr. Wake.   
  
Alistair turned around to find a busty, blonde girl approaching him.   
  
Alistair: I know that voice anywhere. You're that annoying-sounding student council president.   
Milly Ashford: Yes, I am. Since you caught the cat, you get the special reward.   
Alistair: The hell could you offer me?   
Milly: Didn't you hear the announcement? You get a kiss from a member of the student council.   
Alistiar: Oh, hell no. (hands cat to Suzaku) There's no way in hell that I'm allowing that to happen. I'm off to my place. (looks at orange haired girl) Oh, and I'm gonna need my hat back.   
Shirley Fenette: Huh? (realizes she's wearing Alistair's hat) Oh. (takes hat off) Sorry. I forgot you put this on me. (hands Alistair his hat)   
Alistair: (puts hat back on) Thank you. (looks at Shirley's face, smiling) You're pretty cute.   
Shirley: (blushes) What are you saying?! You trying to take advantage of me?! Is that it?!   
Alistair: Cool your jets. It's just a compliment. I'm trying to make sure I got the charm right. I don't wanna accidentally call you beautiful if you're not.   
Shirley: (stops blushing) Oh... Yeah, you got it right.   
Alistair: Sweet. Catch you on the flip side. (starts walking away)   
Milly: Hold up.   
Alistair: (stops smiling and walking) The hell do you want, now?   
Milly: I have been told to let you join the student council.   
Alistair: Well, that's tough crap, 'cause I'm not interested.   
Lelouch: (shouting from a distance) Well, I'm part of the council! And I think Suzaku should join, too!   
Alistair: Where do I sign?   
Milly: Awesome! Good to have you aboard. As you heard, I'm Milly Ashford, the council president. Lelouch is vice president.   
Alistair: I met the last vice president of America, on multiple occasions. Had to kill him 'cause of his anarchic and tyrannical tendencies. In short, he was a prick.   
Milly: I'm certain he won't be like that.   
Alistair: Splendid.   
Milly: The girl that you were just talking to is Shirley. She's part of the swim club.   
Alistair: Adorable as hell and bears emerald eyes. I can live with that. The current female uniform, on the other hand, bugs me. I hate miniskirts with a passion. Disrespects girls, in my opinion.   
Lelouch:  _How do you not have a girlfriend_ !?   
Shirley: He's single?! He's able to save two people from falling to their deaths by running up a wall, and he's single!? And he's not even a pervert!   
Alistair: So true, Shirley. I would gouge my own eyes out if I saw a single speck of female nude.   
Lelouch: And charismatic! Don't forget charismatic!   
Suzaku: Also true!   
Milly: The shy girl with the green hair and glasses is Nina.   
Alistair: I can already tell that Nina is some sort of science prodigy. Probably converting forms of energy into a form of weaponry.   
Milly: Sounds like  _you're_ a science prodigy, as well.   
Alistair: Does it look like I have a Phased Plasma Rifle on hand, Busty?   
Milly: A what?   
Alistair: I thought as much.   
Rivalz Cardemonde: And I'm Rivalz!   
Alistair: (deadpan) Oh, my God. You're just as annoying as her.   
Milly: And the redhead is Kallen.   
Alistair: (normal tone) Redhead? How nice to see you! Wait, where's your jacket?   
Kallen Stadtfeld: Shirley's wearing it over her swimsuit.   
Alistair: (to Shirley)...I'm gonna take a guess and say that you were in the midst of going for a high-dive when the announcement started. You freaked out over the "special prize" bullcrap, lost your balance and fell into the water. You were so flustered by everything that you didn't have time to change and you happened to bump into Kallen, right?   
Shirley: Are... Are you a cop?   
Alistair: Mercenary, actually. I just have top-notch detective skills.   
Suzaku: He preaches the truth!   
Alistair: (to Lelouch and Suzaku) Look, if you guys are gonna talk, don't do it from a freakin' distance! Get your asses over here! (to other student council members) I'm also a comedian.   
Kallen: That was quite good. When you first got here, I was actually having a hard time holding back my laughter when you called our class "Foreign Affairs."   
Alistair: Because Japan is awesome. Hell, I've been here, like, 12 years ago. So, I pretty much know Japan like the back of my hand. Except for the fact that we currently have anarchistic assholes all over the damn country.   
Rivalz: You don't find  _us_ to be assholes, do you?   
Alistair: (points to Rivalz) You're annoying. (points to Milly) You're  _hella_ annoying. (points to Lelouch) You're cool. (points to Suzaku) You were nearly a victim. (points to Shirley) You're cute as hell. (points to Nina) I don't know how you can handle all the crap that you have to put up with. (points to Kallen) And you? I respect you.   
Kallen: Uh... Thanks, I guess.   
Alistair: You are most certainly welcome.   
  
It was then that Alistair noticed that the crowd of students was leaving and heading towards the auditorium.   
  
Alistair: Where are they going?   
Milly: It's time for the funeral.   
Alistair: What funeral?   
Lelouch: Prince Clovis' funeral.   
Alistair: Who?   
Milly: My grandfather wants to talk to you, probably to inform you more, Alistair.   
Alistair: Oh, so you're the principal's granddaughter, huh?   
Milly: He's at the auditorium, waiting for you. Better go see him.   
Alistair: Fine by me.   
  
As Alistair walked into the auditorium, the principal gestured at Alistair to get his attention. Alistair walked towards the principal and they began walking towards somewhere, together.   
  
Principal Ashford: So, you showed up.   
Alistair: What's going on, again?   
Principal Ashford: It's Prince Clovis' funeral.   
Alistair: Who the hell's Clovis?   
Principal Ashford: A prince of Britannia? The Viceroy of Area 11?   
Alistair: Not ringing any bells, chief.   
Principal Ashford: What else? Uh... He was...Aryan, I believe the word is?   
Alistair: Oh! The Aryan prick! The only Aryan amongst the imperialistic asshole family. Wait, he's dead?   
Principal Ashford: Yes. It was all due to Zero that this happened.   
Alistair: Zero?   
Principal Ashford: Ah. I forget that you're out of the loop on what's going on, here.   
Alistair: Thank you, Captain Obvious. I'll learn about this, on my own time.   
Principal Ashford: Of course.   
Alistair: Where the hell are we going, anyway?   
Principal Ashford: We're going to view the funeral from a different area than the students.   
Alistair: Uh-huh.   
  
Alistair and Principal Ashford arrived at the room where they would view the funeral from. Alistair sat at one of the chairs at the middle of the table, while Principal Ashford remained standing. A large screen was showing news footage of the funeral in Britannia's Homeland.   
  
Funeral Announcer: And now, His Royal Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.   
  
On the screen, a man, most likely in his 60s, approached the podium in front of a large picture of a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, whom Alistair guessed was Clovis. Alistair recognized the man at the podium as Charles zi Britannia, the current Emperor of Britannia.   
  
Principal Ashford: He must be devastated by his son's death.   
Alistair: If you think Clovis' death is the upset of the century, then you're sorely mistaken.   
  
At that point, the Emperor began his speech.   
  
Charles zi Britannia: All men...are  _not_ created equal!   
Alistair: There it is.   
Charles: Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and in upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different.   
Alistair: Does he even realize how much of a jackass he sounds like? 'Cause, he's not very likeable, right now.   
Charles: Yes! That is why people discriminate against one another! Which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress!   
Alistair: Progress, my ass. You're practically saying that you allow terrorism. Hell, you're saying that ruining people's lives is your  _job_ . Nothing more than a Caesar, a Lannister, at best.   
Charles: Inequality! Inequality is not wrong! Equality is!   
Alistair: You punk-ass.   
Charles: What of the E.U., which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation, with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia! We fight, we compete! Evolution is continuous!   
Alistair: (gets up from chair, imitating Charles) We slice them! We dice them! We chicken-fried rice them! We just straight-up  _kill_ people!   
Charles: Britannia, alone, moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son, Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress.   
Alistair: I am an absolute jackass! I learned from Samuel Hawking that death and destruction are forms of ecstasy! All shall bow before my ego!   
Charles: We will fight hard! We shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! All Hail Britannia!   
  
At the end of the speech, the crowd attending the funeral repeatedly chant "All Hail Britannia," showing their support for the Emperor.   
  
Alistair: (normal voice) Mocking people like him is fun. I can't wait to kick his ass.   
Principal Ashford: I'll admit, that was a good impression that you just did.   
Alistair: Thank you. Hams can be easy to mimic, once you know how hammy they are.   
Principal Ashford: I see that. What do you think?   
Alistair: You heard what I think. He's a glorified Caesar, who gets an erection when there's chaos in the world. He's a Social Darwinist, a racist, a terrorist and an imperialistic asshole.   
Principal Ashford: I see that, now.   
Alistair: I bet you do. Amazing enough, I don't think he knows about my hit.   
Principal Ashford: What hit?   
Alistair: Every bad guy across the globe knows about me. How I stopped two seemingly unbeatable factions, single-handedly. To those bad guys, I am worth 20 billion U.S. Dollars.   
Principal Ashford: (surprised) Mother of God.   
Alistair: Yeah. If the Emperor of Ego doesn't know I'm here, then that complicates things. So, I need to find a way to let him know of my existence. Thanks for letting me critique the funeral. I got some planning to do. (begins walking away)   
Principal Ashford: Wait. I have to ask this: what do you have to gain from all this? What did Britannia do to you?   
Alistair: Exist. Not only that, but they shot me and killed innocent civilians in my country, including my parents. So, yeah. The math really adds up.   
Principal Ashford: What did they shoot you with?   
Alistair: Knightmares.   
  
Alistair left a shocked Principal Ashford in the room as he made his way for the exit. On his way to the auditorium exit, he could hear the continuous chanting from the screen that the students were watching from. The chanting merely invigorated Alistair's confidence to stop Britannia.   
  
Funeral Attendees: All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!   
Alistair: (thinking) Time to rock this place wide open. Bring your tyranny, so I can return its existence to dust. 


	8. Stage 3 Part 1

12:00 p.m., Ashford Academy. Alistair was having lunch with his fellow student council members in the meeting room, while learning about what the student council can do and events such as the Crossdresser's Ball.  
  
Alistair: What the hell kind of ideas spawn in your brain, Milly?  
Lelouch: The craziest ones.  
Alistair: These sorts of ideas are absolutely stupid, if you ask me.  
Milly: Come on, don't be like that! We're friends!  
Alistair: You're not making the best first impressions with me.  
Suzaku: How does she not make good impressions? She seems fine, to me.  
Alistair: "Find the cat, and you get a kiss from a member of the Student Council!" Talk about discomfort.  
Lelouch: Discomfort? Who could be discomforted by a kiss?  
Alistair: More like being forced to kiss somebody. To name a few, there's Kallen, Shirley, you...  
Lelouch: (agreeing tone) Makes sense, actually.  
Milly: I had to get people involved, _somehow_. It's just the one time. Plus, there was a bonus to budgets, as well.  
Alistair: There's the second problem. You left Rivalz in charge of the treasury.  
Rivalz: What's wrong with _me_?  
Alistair: I rest my case.  
Lelouch: (normal tone) I don't see anything wrong with Rivalz, Alistair.  
Alistair: I know his type all too well.  
Milly: Anyway, I think it's time for Alistair to hear about his position in the council. Alistair Wake, you are the head of the Disciplinary Committee!  
Alistair: Go screw yourself.  
Suzaku: Damn! That's denial, for you.  
Milly: Are you _declining_ that position? It's an honor!  
Alistair: I'm here for Lelouch and Suzaku, not you, Busty.  
Milly: Can you please stop calling me that? Why do you call me that, anyway?  
Shirley: Maybe it's because your bust is unnaturally large.  
Alistair: No. It's because she doesn't make an effort to bind her chest.  
Milly: Why would I do that?  
Alistair: You know damn well why.  
Milly: I really don't.  
Alistair: I told you, yesterday.  
Rivalz: Can't we just enjoy our lunch? I mean, we got two new members!  
Lelouch: To Alistair and Suzaku.  
Student Council: Cheers!  
Alistair: (thinking) Hmm. Cheerful group. It's pretty amazing that such a council exists. With all this crap going on, they find ways to be happy. Suzaku... Nunnally said that he was in the Britannian military, a Warrant Officer in an engineering corps. Hopefully, he doesn't get into any trouble. Who knows, he might get a big paycheck out of it. For some reason, he was framed for killing Clovis, then Zero showed up. This Zero guy... Who is he, really? What are his means, in all this? Rebellion started up all over Japan, when he rescued Suzaku. But, rebellion won't stop an empire of anarchists, bent on taking over the world. Rebellion's too small. Revolution. That's where the money's at. Bring forth change, from out of nowhere.  
  
Immediately, the door opened and some students entered the student council room. All of the students that entered were male.  
  
Male Student: Alistair Wake?  
Alistair: That would be I.  
Male Student: Come with us. We've got something to show you.  
Alistair: (stands up) Thank God for you guys. I was getting annoyed by Busty, over there. (to student council) Catch you guys later.  
  
Alistair followed the students through corridor after corridor to a place that Alistair was not aware of. Then, the group went down a large flight of stairs to an underground area beneath the main building.  
  
Male Student: How do you like Ashford Academy, so far?  
Alistair: There's barely any Japanese students here. So, you tell me.  
Male Student: (scoffs) Elevens. Why do you respect them, anyway? They're slaves. Nothing.  
Alistair: Oh, you're one of those racist assholes, huh?  
Male Student: I can't be racist to a race that doesn't exist, can I?  
Alistair: Yep, racist asshole.  
Male Student: You've got a one-track mind, kid. You'll never be an honorary Britannian, at this rate.  
Alistair: Haters gonna hate.  
Male Student: (growls, thinking) Take the hint, bastard. Give up the tough guy act and act like a Britannian.  
Alistair: Where the hell are we going, anyway?  
Male Student: (out loud) The truth is, we want to test you.  
Alistair: Test for what, exactly?  
  
The group stopped at a door immediately left of the stairway. One of the students opened the door.  
  
Male Student: The future.  
  
Alistair and the students entered the room, which was filled with monitors and other various equipment. The monitors currently showed information on Knightmares, as a teacher looked at each one.  
  
Male Student: We brought him.  
Teacher: (turns around) Ah. Alistair Wake. So good to see you, here.  
Alistair: The hell is this place?  
Teacher: This room is specifically designed to teach students about their future in the military and Knightmares. I am Professor Dean Calvert, the teacher that runs this class.  
Alistair: Calvert, huh?  
Professor Dean Calvert: I assume Bryan wasn't rough with you, Alistair?  
Alistair: As a matter of fact, no. Though, he could have been more enthusiastic about meeting an American badass, like myself.  
Bryan Dorland: Being here is an honor, Wake.  
Alistair: Got no need for taking honors. Or pride, for that matter.  
Prof. Calvert: No need for pride? Preposterous. You must have pride, Alistair. Ego is a meaning of life.  
Alistair: Killed it.  
Prof. Calvert: Okay. What about...killing instinct?  
Alistair: Dead.  
Prof. Calvert: The necessary desires? Sex, conquest, war? Ambition? Absolute destruction upon your enemies?  
Alistair: All of the above happen to be dead.  
Bryan: A conscience?  
Alistair: You're talkin' to him.  
Bryan: What the hell kind of a person are you?  
Alistair: Like I said, _badass_.  
Prof. Calvert: I think it's about time to get this class underway. Please, have a seat.  
  
All of the students, Alistair included, sat down in one of the chairs in the room. At that point, Professor Calvert started the class, with the monitors showing Knightmare information as he progressed.  
  
Prof. Calvert: Now that we're all here, let's get started. Let's learn about the Knightmare Frame, shall we?  
Alistair: Bryan! You could've just said I was gonna learn about those damn things in the first place!  
Prof. Calvert: Anyway, the current Knightmare Frames are quite extraordinary in the ways of combat. Normal infantry cannot comprehend how to combat a Knightmare.  
Alistair: (smiling) Simple. Kill the pilot, or disable the bastard thing.  
Bryan: No talking in class. Shut up.  
Alistair: I'm sorry, what?  
Bryan: I said-.  
Alistair: I'm sorry, _what_?  
Bryan: Let me finish, you-!  
Alistair: Sounds like you're socially awkward, buddy.  
Bryan: What did you say!?  
Prof. Calvert: Enough! Both of you! Alistair, you don't seem to understand that someone destroying or disabling a Knightmare is impossible.  
Alistair: I did it without a scratch on me.  
Bryan: Bullshit!  
Alistair: Very true, actually. Had enough time to pull all the pins off the grenades before handing the pilot the belt. He was quite racist.  
Bryan: (enraged) _You killed a soldier_!?  
Alistair: An anarchic terrorist, really.  
Bryan: _You bastard_!  
Prof. Calvert: Bryan! Calm down.  
Bryan: This bastard called our military a bunch of terrorists! (to Alistair) Stop thinking like that, and act like a Britannian!  
Alistair: Buddy, you have no idea how much ass I've kicked in all my years, back in America.  
Bryan: You are here to be a _Britannian_! No more ideals about freedom and hope! Our Emperor has seen to that! There is no freedom! You are a Britannian! Act like it!  
Alistair: For Auld Lang Syne, baby.  
Prof. Calvert: Mr. Dorland. Calm down and let class continue.  
Bryan: (growls) Fine. You'll get yours, Wake. You'll see things our way, even if we have to force it into you.  
Alistair: Bring it on, pally.  
Prof. Calvert: Moving on. Ever since the arrival of the Glasgow, the first Knightmare introduced into combat, Knightmares have evolved from it. Apparently the Elevens-.  
Alistair: Japanese.  
Prof. Calvert: Of course. They have made their own modifications to the Glasgow, making it a whole new Knightmare, which is mostly used by the Japan Liberation Front. The Bu... What the hell kind of word...?  
Alistair: Burai.  
Prof. Calvert: Thank you. Ever still, the "Burai" is a 4th generation Knightmare.  
Alistair: (thinking) You just butchered the Japanese language, you ass. Didn't even roll the tongue. (out loud) 4th gen, huh? When was the first?  
Prof. Calvert: Good question, Alistair. The first real Knightmares were created in the 3rd generation.  
Alistair: The 1st and 2nd were tests, then?  
Prof. Calvert: Precisely. Excellent deduction, Alistair. Currently, we are at the 5th generation of Knightmares, which includes the Sutherland and Gloucester.  
Alistair: So, those were Sutherlands, huh? Gloucesters must be for elites and enforcer types, I suppose?  
Prof. Calvert: Correct, again! You are on fire! Very, very true. Only high-ranking military officials, like a General, can pilot a Gloucester.  
Alistair: I can see that the armaments are different, as well. Both Sutherlands and Gloucesters have SMGs, but Gloucesters have lances from the get-go.  
Prof. Calvert: Well, Sutherlands can carry lances, too.  
Alistair: Note that word, "can". Meaning it's not the primary weapon of a Sutherland. This means that Gloucesters are more proficient with those non-slashing spears.  
Prof. Calvert: Oh. That fact. Yeah, Gloucester lances are stronger than the ones used by Sutherlands. That's what you meant by "having lances from the get-go."  
Bryan: Since you know so much about Knightmares, let's see you pilot one.  
Prof. Calvert: (chuckles) You actually guessed what we were going to do, today, Bryan.  
Bryan: Huh?  
Prof. Calvert: We actually have some perfected Knightmare combat simulators, in the other room. Would any of you care to try them out?  
Alistair: Dibs!  
Bryan: Alright. Let's see what you're made of, Wake.  
Prof. Calvert: Alright, class. Follow me!  
  
Meanwhile, in Saitama, a Britannian mobile base was stationed, with Sutherlands guarding from the front. Inside the base, Cornelia planned out her actions alongside Guilford and General Andreas Darlton.  
  
Cornelia: At exactly 3:45, we will destroy the Saitama Ghetto. And before you ask, yes it is very similar to the situation Clovis was facing in Shinjuku. However, this operation is to lure out Zero, and make it much more challenging for him to win. Darlton?  
General Andreas Darlton: The forces are preparing immediately, Viceroy.  
Cornelia: Good. If things get hairy, Guilford will deal with the situation, posthaste.  
Guilford: It shall be my duty, Princess Cornelia.  
Cornelia: I'm curious about something, Guilford.  
Guilford: Yes, Your Highness?  
Cornelia: Do you have a girlfriend? A legitimate one?  
Guilford: (surprised) Uh...  
Darlton: I don't think that now's the time for such a question.  
Cornelia: What, you think I'm anti-social? Do you, punk-ass?  
Darlton: (surprised) Excuse me?  
Cornelia: Oh, you don't talk urban, do you?  
Guilford: Urban!? What the hell do you mean "urban"!? Uh, Princess?  
Cornelia: The speech of the streets? Normal talk, instead of the upper class bull? Come on, guys! Work with me, here!  
Guilford: Perhaps you could teach us, while we wait?  
Cornelia: Well, it beats being bored doesn't it?  
Guilford and Darlton: (in unison) Yes. Yes it does.  
Cornelia: See? You're getting the hang of it. (looks at clock) What have we got? Oh, Judas Priest!  
Guilford: What is it?!  
Cornelia: I think we showed up too early. We've got _hours_ to spare.  
Guilford: That...is rather upsetting.  
Darlton: Our personnel is going to be bored out of their skulls.  
Cornelia: Same with me. (long pause) So... How are your kids, Darlton?  
Darlton: I...don't know, really.  
Cornelia: What kind of father doesn't see his own kids?  
Guilford: Yours, to name one. (realizes what he said) Please don't be mad at me.  
Cornelia: (snickers) It's true, though.  
Guilford: (thinking) Oh, thank God! I thought she was going to kill me!  
Cornelia: Don't worry, Guilford. I won't snitch on you.  
  
Back at Ashford Academy, Professor Calvert led Alistair and the rest of the class to another room underneath the main building. When they entered the room, there were 25 Knightmare cockpits hooked up to various machinery.  
  
Alistair: So, these are the simulators, huh?  
Prof. Calvert: Correct, you are. Since there are 25 of you, all of the simulators will be used in the simulation. It will test your skill with Knighmare piloting, and teamwork on the battlefield.  
Bryan: Good. You hear that, Wake? _Teamwork_. We have to work together, in order to succeed.  
Alistair: I am going to kick _all_ of your asses.  
Bryan: Professor Calvert, can't you see that he's not fit for this class? He doesn't even know the first thing about teamwork.  
Alistair: Don't need a team to take you guys down. Besides, I live to destroy battlefields.  
Bryan: You'll learn about teamwork. The hard way.  
Prof. Calvert: Everyone, get inside the simulators. Alistair, there's a manual inside, if you need it.  
Alistair: I'll brush up.  
  
All of the students entered the simulator and closed the cockpit. Professor Calvert turned on a large screen monitor which showed an area similar to Shinjuku. There was a Britannian mobile base with around 50 Sutherlands in front of it. Alistair was the first to speak.  
  
Alistair: Wow. We're using this kind of place? Boo!  
Male Student A: This is just a simulation, not the real deal.  
Bryan: We have plenty of time before the mission starts. Terrorists will show up and attack us. We need to work together to take them out.  
Students: Yes, sir!  
Bryan: Got that, Wake?  
Alistair: I've got a better idea.  
  
Alistair's Sutherland began walking away from the army of Sutherlands, then turned to face them.  
  
Alistair: I kick every single one of your asses.  
Male Student A: What the hell is wrong with you!? We're on the same side!  
Alistair: Where are we, right now?  
Male Student B: Area 11!  
Alistair: Yep. You're going down.  
Male Student C: Damn traitor!  
Alistair: I'm not the one going against my morality. You are.  
Bryan: New plan. Kill Wake!  
Students: All Hail Britannia!  
Male Student C: I'll take him!  
  
One Sutherland charged at Alistair's, firing its SMG. Alistair's Sutherland jumped into the air and punched the opposing Sutherland's head off. One of the simulators opened and the student occupying it was completely shocked at the event that transpired.  
  
Male Student C: What the hell!? How did he-?!  
Prof. Calvert: (looks at student) Hmm. That's intriguing. (looks back at monitor) What will you do next?  
  
The army in front of Alistair lied in wait, as they were shocked by Alistair's skill.  
  
Alistair: Anyone else? Or are you just gonna give up, here and now?  
Male Student A: My turn!  
Bryan: Stop! Group up and surround him!  
Male Student B: I'm on it!  
  
This time, three Sutherlands approached Alistair's Sutherland, one with a lance, the rest with SMGs. The Sutherland with the lance threw it at Alistair's Sutherland, and it appeared to have connected, causing Alistair's Sutherland to reel back.  
  
Male Student B: How's that, traitor!?  
  
At that moment, Alistair's Sutherland stumbled backwards on one leg, reversed its grasp on the lance, reeled the lance back, span around, then threw the lance back at the Sutherland that threw it. The lance connected with the Sutherland and pierced through the cockpit. Alistair's Sutherland drew its SMG with one hand and fired upon one of the other Sutherlands, causing the pilot to eject. Then, Alistair's Sutherland holstered the SMG and launched its Slash Harkens at the last Sutherland, causing the Harkens to pierce through the enemy Sutherland's arms. Alistair's Sutherland grasped the Slash Harken wires with both hands.  
  
Alistair: Get over here!  
  
Alistair's Sutherland pulled on the wires with enough force that it launched the enemy Sutherland off its feet and fly towards Alistair. Then, Alistair's Sutherland jumped into the air, retracted its Harkens and dropkicked the enemy Sutherland straight into a building, causing enough damage to disable it. Alistair's Sutherland walked over to one of the disabled Sutherlands and took its SMG.  
  
Alistair: So, you get the gist of the situation?  
Bryan: Attack!  
  
The army of Sutherlands charged towards Alistair's Sutherland, and Alistair's Sutherland aimed the second SMG in its left hand and took out what looked like a grenade in its right, the grenade opening in its grasp.  
  
Alistair: Eat Chaos Slayer, chumps!  
  
Alistair's Sutherland threw the Chaos Slayer grenade at the enemy Sutherlands. The Chaos Slayer fired shrapnel upon every enemy, while Alistair's Sutherland drew its primary SMG and opened fire with both. The resulting onslaught caused a majority of the enemy Sutherlands to explode or eject. Only 7 Sutherlands remained.  
  
Alistair: What's next on the list, buddy?  
Bryan: I don't understand! We outnumbered you! What the hell is going on!?  
Alistair: What part of "badass" don't you get?  
Bryan: All of you! Open fire!  
Male Student D: We don't have guns! We've got nothing!  
Bryan: Amateurs! Either die to him, or die to me!  
  
The remaining 6 Sutherland pilots ejected from the battle, leaving only Bryan and Alistair.  
  
Alistair: Showdown, huh?  
Bryan: You think you're better than me? Just because you're extremely lucky?  
Alistair: True, but I've got the skill to back up that luck.  
Bryan: I gave you a chance. To be perfect, to be one of us. One with Britannia. And you spit in my face.  
Alistair: A punch to your face is more accurate. Perfection doesn't exist, in my book. Revolution? Now, _that_ is something I can get behind. All part of my reputation, my family business.  
Bryan: Why? Why do you defy me?  
Alistair: I'm a mercenary benefactor. I clean up the anarchic trash that thinks that they can take over the world. You're all that's left, right now.  
Bryan: (frightened) Mercenary?! What?! You can't be...! That's impossible! There's no such thing as a mercenary! They're a myth! You're lying!  
Alistair: So? What's your next move? Call or fold, Dorland? What's it gonna be, Dorland? What's it gonna _freakin' be_!?  
Bryan: (stammering) You-. You don't exist. Britannia is the only force. I-. You-. You're a myth. Britannia-. World conquest-. (continues babbling incoherently, pauses, then screams hysterically)  
  
As Bryan screamed, his Sutherland charged towards Alistair's, firing its SMG. Alistair's Sutherland tossed its SMGs away, jumped into the air, connected the right arm's tonfa to its wrist and Superman punched Bryan's Sutherland's head into pieces. Immediately, the simulation ended. Professor Calvert looked at Alistair's simulator as Alistair climbed out of it.  
  
Alistair: (excited) Whoo! That was awesome! I wrecked every single one of you! No damage! Yeah!  
Prof. Calvert: What a splendid display of skill, Alistair! You have truly impressed me!  
Alistair: Yeah, whatever.  
Prof. Calvert: You would be perfect for Britannia's military! Please, say you'll join!  
Alistair: Yeah, right! I kicked your ass, Calvert! Alistair-1, Calvert-0. Next time, bring a challenge, you anarchic crap. (exits room) Whoo! That battlefield is _cadaveriffic_!  
Male Student A: What the _shit_ just happened?  
Male Student B: Did we just get annihilated?  
Male Student C: He is not to be screwed with.  
Prof. Calvert: Well, let's see how well Alistair did. (pauses) Huh? It didn't record? Weird.  
Male Student A: (walks towards simulator) It's gotta be that simulator. Something's wrong with-... Um, Professor?  
Prof. Calvert: What is it?  
Male Student A: Alistair's simulator is broken. It won't turn back on.  
Prof. Calvert: He's that good, huh? So that's why. The system couldn't keep up with Alistair, or comprehend his skill. How's Bryan, by the way?  
Male Student B: Bryan! Wake up! Are you okay!?  
  
Professor Calvert walked over to Bryan's simulator to see that Bryan was unconscious, with his eyes open. His face showed absolute fear and disbelief.  
  
Prof. Calvert: Get some water.  
Male Student A: I've got a water bottle.  
Prof. Calvert: Give it to me.  
  
Professor Calvert poured all of the water from the water bottle onto Bryan's face, but he did not respond.  
  
Prof. Calvert: Wow. Alistair's words and skills were so powerful, he put Bryan into a coma. Someone, take him to the doctor.  
  
With all of his classes done for the day, Alistair returned to the clubhouse to find a delivery man at the front door.  
  
Alistair: What are you doing here, buddy?  
Delivery Man: Oh, hi. Uh, I'm delivering a pizza.  
Alistair: Pizza? From where?  
Delivery Man: Pizza Hut.  
Alistair: (stern, deadpan tone) What?  
Delivery Man: Is there something wrong?  
Alistair: There's a Pizza Hut? Here? In Japan?  
Delivery Man: Yeah?  
Alistair: I was never told of this. If I had known, I'd have called you two days ago.  
Delivery Man: Uh...  
Alistair: You wanna know why?  
Delivery Man: Uh... Why?  
Alistair: Because... I _love_ Pizza Hut. (normal tone) So, who's the pizza for?  
Delivery Man: Uh, a guy named Lelouch Lamperouge.  
Alistair: Lelouch, huh? I'll take it from here. How much?  
Delivery Man: Actually, the pizza was already paid for. You don't have to pay me.  
Alistair: Alright, just give me the pizza, and I'll make sure Lelouch gets it.  
Delivery Man: Thanks.  
  
Alistair retrieved the pizza from the Pizza Hut delivery man and entered the clubhouse. When he reached the Lamperough side of the clubhouse, he found that only Sayoko was there.  
  
Alistair: Hey, Sayoko.  
Sayoko: Alistair.  
Alistair: Where's Lelouch? He ordered Pizza Hut.  
Sayoko: I don't think he did. He's not here.  
Alistair: Huh?  
Sayoko: Nunnally went off to the student council room to find him. I have duties to attend to. Sorry. (leaves room)  
Alistair: If Lelouch isn't here, and Nunnally's at the student council room, then who ordered the pizza?  
  
Alistair looked around the Lamperouge residence and found Lelouch's room.  
  
Alistair: Only one way to find out.


	9. Stage 3 Part 2

1:29 p.m., Ashford Academy, Student Government Clubhouse. Alistair found himself in Lelouch's room after figuring out there was a Pizza Hut in Japan and that none of the Lamperouge family members ordered any pizza. It was then that he discovered a suspicious briefcase on the floor. After placing the pizza box on Lelouch's bed, Alistair opened it to find a strange costume that seemed familiar somehow.   
  
Alistair: Huh. Never would have figured that Lelouch was an artist. Everything about this is impressive. The outfit itself, the cool cape, the mask...(pauses, realizes that the mask resembles Zero's)...Oh, crap.   
  
It was then that a knock could be heard at the door to Lelouch's room. Alistair knew there would be a huge misunderstanding if the costume was found here and instinctively drew one of his Desert Eagles. He approached the door with his back against the wall.   
  
Alistair: Hello?   
Voice: (from behind door) Alistair? Is that you?   
Alistair: Nunnally? (puts down Desert Eagle) I thought Sayoko said you were at the student council room?   
Nunnally: I was trying to find Lelouch, but he wasn't there.   
Alistair: (quietly, looking at mask) You and me both.   
Nunnally: Why are you in my brother's room, Alistair?   
Alistair: (normal tone) I'm trying to find Lelouch, actually. But he ain't here.   
Nunnally: I see. Before I go, could you try to find C.C.(C2) for me? I thought she was here and felt a desire to look after her. No pun intended.   
Alistair: (confused) C.C.?   
Nunnally: A strange name, I know. I heard that she is a woman with green hair. And she is "snarky," like you.   
Alistair: Yeah. I'll keep an eye out.   
  
After a few moments, Alistair felt that Nunnally's presence was away from the door. However, he could feel a presence in Lelouch's closet. He walked toward the closet and opened the door. There was only one thing off about the closet, a mysterious girl with green hair.   
  
Alistair: I'm gonna suppose that you're C.C. Your pizza arrived five minutes ago. (approaches bed, then stops) If this does not include cheese with your pepperoni, there will be trouble of the kneecap variety.   
  
C.C. did not respond as she was surprised by the fact that Alistair had found her so easily. Alistair opened the pizza box with his Desert Eagle and saw that C.C. ordered half cheese half pepperoni.   
  
Alistair: You lucked out. (holsters Desert Eagle) Your kneecaps survive. For now, anyway. (takes a slice of cheese pizza and begins eating, sits on couch) So, what were you doing, hiding in Lelouch's closet, anyway?   
C.C.: I was hiding from you. I thought you were with the military.   
Alistair: (looks left, then right, then back to C.C.) What military? All I saw up till now was a bunch of bad guys with military hardware and vehicular power armor. Unless you happen to be talking about those who work for that Zero guy. Fortunately they haven't done anything completely stupid...yet.   
C.C.: I suppose you know Lelouch's secret, then?   
Alistair: (twirling the Zero mask on his left index finger) Honestly, this kind of secret is something Milly would kill to get her hands on.   
C.C.: How do you figure that?   
Alistair: (stops twirling mask, resting its face on his palm) Wouldn't you be embarrassed if a friend of yours revealed that you were a cosplayer? I mean, with this outfit, he might be Zero's biggest fan or something.   
C.C.: Yes. He is a "cosplayer."   
Alistair: Since you never bothered to ask, my name is Alistair Wake. Please let that settle in your mind, 'cause I'm not saying it again.   
C.C.: Tell me something, Alistair. When you look at me, what do you see?   
Alistair: I see attractiveness, but I hear "Screw the rules, I have green hair."   
C.C.: Really? You're not head over heels for me? You don't want to ask me out?   
Alistair: Oh, I know damn well not to do that. Ever since I was...traumatized out of the dating game. You see, every time I asked a girl out, I ended up having my nuts kicked in and being curb stomped, literally, by the girl I was asking out. All because I wanted to get to know her, too. This happened 17 times, with me lying in a puddle of my own blood, straight from the wound on my head. Same spot, too. (points to right side of his forehead) Right here.   
C.C.: (surprised look) That's... That's rough. I don't think I've heard about that kind of rejection.   
Alistair: (gets up from couch, throws mask onto couch and finishes eating pizza) Well, since Lelouch isn't here, it looks like it's up to me to look after Nunnally. TTFN.   
  
Alistair was three steps away from the door when, suddenly, he could feel a hand touch his shoulder and the door disappeared into a strange void.   
  
Alistair: Oh, for God's sake! Now what!?   
C.C.: I must ask that you accept my contract in order to leave.  By doing so, you will keep our meeting secret. Do you accept these terms?   
Alistair: Screw you.   
C.C.: Excuse me?   
Alistair: It appears I have confused you. Please, allow me to elaborate. I responded to your offer in a way...(shouting)...that makes you run off to your personal corner of the world and go screw yourself!   
C.C.: You do realize that you're basically stuck here if you don't say "yes," right?   
Alistair: I can find my own way out.   
C.C.: I am able to give you power.   
Alistair: Screw power. Power's for pansies who don't even think once about growing up. Power is just some lame excuse to bring some chaos into the world. And once chaos reigns throughout the world, every living person is screwed. And I'll be honest with you on this: power doesn't exist. Strength does. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to find my own way out. Without  _your_ annoying ass.   
  
Alistair took five steps away from C.C., seeking a way out of the mysterious void. At that point, a mysterious sound echoed in the void. Alistair opened his eyes and found himself back in Lelouch's room.   
  
Alistair: That was pretty interesting.   
C.C.: I can't believe what I just witnessed.   
Alistair: What, your "contract" or whatever being utterly rejected?   
C.C.: That's only half of what I can't believe.   
Alistair: What's the other half?   
C.C.: You still got the power. You received a Geass.   
Alistair: A...Geass? (pauses) What exactly does that do?   
C.C.: It differs from person to person. But what I can tell from you is that your Geass works on any living person and can be used unlimited times. The surprising thing is that I didn't give it to you. It somehow came to life and went towards you.   
Alistair: Good to know. Probably won't use it, though. Once again, TTFN. If you need me, I will be with Nunnally.   
C.C.: Wait. Where did that speech about power come from? How would you know anything about power?   
Alistair: "Remember, remember, the 5th of November. The Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot." Hope is everlasting, C.C. Remember that.   
  
Alistair exited Lelouch's room and went to the dining room to find Nunnaly with Sayoko. He decided to join them since he had nothing else to do.   
  
Alistair: So, what's on the agenda for you guys, today?   
Nunnally: I honestly have no idea.   
Sayoko: I'm afraid I am unable to think of any activities that Nunnally has not already done.   
Alistair: Well, what about me? Would you two like to learn about me?   
Nunnally: (excited) That sounds like an excellent idea! Please, tell us.   
Alistair: (laughs) Alright, alright. Hold your horses. (grabs chair and sits in front of Nunnaly) Well, I'm from America, for starters.   
Sayoko: America? I have not heard of such a place.   
Alistair: Really? It was founded in 1776. To you, that would be...1821 a.t.b. It took an entire war to ensure that name, along with the Declaration of Independence. Don't you know any amount of world history?   
Sayoko: Apparently not.   
Nunnally: Is your county led by a king?   
Alistair: Not necessarily. Its head honcho is the President of the United States.   
Sayoko: I remember, now. That area was supposed to be an extension of the Britannian Homeland, but the plan failed.   
Nunnally: I'll learn about your country later, Alistair. This is about you.   
Alistair: Well, I am 16 years old and I am a good guy mercenary.   
Nunnally: Oh, wow! You're only a little older than me, then. That's great!   
Sayoko: Mercenary? You mean you don't work for the military?   
Alistair: I'd rather not join the military, or the five-oh, for that matter. Less friendly fire, that way.   
Sayoko: I see. But you said "good guy" mercenary. What do you mean by that?   
Alistair: Try "mercenary benefactor." I'm more good natured than any other mercenaries. Plus, the military factions in my country  _have_ to call me by a military rank. In the Army, I'm a Major. In the Navy and Marines, I'm a Captain, with my own fleet. Also, I'm a top-notch pilot for the Air Force, practically living Top Gun.   
Nunnally: (surprised) You're that skilled?   
Alistair: Oh, yeah. Didn't you hear that I ran up a wall to save Lelouch and Suzaku?   
Nunnally: Oh! You're very impressive Alistair! You sound like an excellent person who has nothing to hide.   
  
At the mention of those words, Alistair's smile disappeared and he slowly grasped at his left arm. He looked at Sayoko and gave her a signal to not react to what he was about to do.   
  
Alistair: (sorrowfully) Nunnally, I have something to show you.   
Nunnally: Alright.   
  
Alistair removed both of his leather gloves, revealing that his left hand was made from cybernetics. He then took off his jacket to reveal that the cybernetic prosthetic reached his shoulder. Alistair extended his left hand toward Nunnally.   
  
Alistair: Take my hand.   
  
Nunnally seemed confused with Alistair's request. Nunnally reached in front of her to find Alistair's hand and grasped it. The look on her face showed worry.   
  
Nunnally: (frightened) What...? What is this?   
Alistair: What you feel is an arm created from cybernetic prosthesis. And it's not just my left arm. My right leg is also cybernetic.   
Nunnally: Why? What happened to your arm and leg?!   
Alistair: I lost them, like I lost my parents. By the guns of Glasgows. Knightmares. At the age of 6, mind you. The only thing that I can feel with these things is their movement. After the removal of said limbs, I was ditched in a crater somewhere in the Mojave Desert, which is the closest thing to Hell if you're not prepared. And, the crater... God, I can't...   
Nunnally: Alistair, what was in the crater?   
Alistair: ...Around 75 dead bodies.   
Nunnally: Dead...bodies? Why?! Why were there dead bodies in a crater?! And how could there be Knightmares in your country?!   
Alistair: That day, Britannia set foot on America with one purpose: utter conquest. America was practically the testing ground for the Knightmares, killing innocent civilians in the process. They didn't even give a damn about loss of life, as long as the result was in their favor. It was like...   
Sayoko: Alistair. Please, stop. You don't have to let it out, all at once.   
Alistair: I've been a victim for a majority of my life, Nunnally. I watched my own parents die, for God's sake. No friends left, no love, no family. I couldn't get a job until I was 13, which brings me to today. Before I even got here, it was hell. There was so much chaos, so much loss of life. It was worse than what Britannia had to offer.   
Nunnally: (tearing up) That's...horrible.   
Alistair: Sorry that I brought that up. I know that it's painful for other people to hear about. Especially since you lost your parents, as well.   
  
Nunnally's face showed resolve as she put her hand to Alistair's cybernetic shoulder, dragged him towards her and hugged him.    
  
Alistair: (surprised) N-Nunnally?   
Nunnally: I'm sorry about what happened to you. I may not be able to make it up to you, but I can be a good friend to you.   
Alistair: (hugs back) That's the best thing that you can do for me. Thanks, Nunnally.    
  
The embrace that Nunnally gave to Alistair, soothed him, as he returned the favor. Alistair felt a sudden urge to allow himself to cry, if only a little. However, Alistair stopped hugging Nunnally once his resolve returned to him.   
  
Alistair: I've gotta go. I'll see you later, alright?   
Nunnally: Okay. I understand. But I must ask something of you.   
Alistair: What is it?   
Nunnally: (extending left hand) Take my hand.   
  
Alistair did as Nunnaly requested. He took Nunnaly's hand and Nunnaly grasped his cybernetic pinky finger with hers, catching Alistair by surprise.   
  
Nunnally: I want you to promise me that you will do good...by your terms.   
Alistair: That's kinda part of my job.   
Nunnally: (says nothing)   
Alistair: Buuut I'll promise anyway. (tightens pinky, smiling) Just for you, Nunnally.   
Nunnally: (smiling) Thank you!   
Alistair: (puts on leather glove and jacket) I'll be off, now. See you later, alright?   
Nunnally: Of course. Goodbye, for now. I just hope that my life can be a bit easier with you around.   
Alistair: "Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one."   
  
Alistair left Nunnally and Sayoko to their business and walked out the door.   
  
Nunnally: Do you still feel threatened by him, Sayoko?   
Sayoko: I...wouldn't think so. What happened to him...I wouldn't want that to happen to you.   
Nunnally: Maybe I should have gone to America, instead of Japan. That way, I could have made his life less suffering. Maybe Lelouch and Suzaku could have helped him, as well.   
Sayoko: I think you're easing his life, right now.   
Nunnally: I guess that's true. I have to ask, Sayoko: what color are his eyes?   
Sayoko: His eyes?   
Nunnally: I want to visualize him in my imagination.   
Sayoko: Well, to answer your question, he has blue eyes. But, I've never seen blue eyes like his, before. They were...icy blue, I think?   
Nunnally: Icy blue... I remember that color. So beautiful. And his hair?   
Sayoko: Brown and short, but a little darker and shorter than Suzaku's.   
Nunnally: Sounds like a rare combination. Do you think he has a girlfriend, back home?   
Sayoko: I...don't know.   
Nunnally: Well, if he doesn't, he deserves one.   
  
2007 a.t.b., Las Vegas Medical Clinic. Alistair had been laying in the same bed for weeks, with frequent visits from Carol and the bandages still covering his eyes. This time, Carol had good news for Alistair.   
  
Carol: Alistair?   
Alistair (Age 6): What is it?   
Carol: It's time to remove those bandages.   
Alistair: I doubt that I can see clearly, as is.   
Carol: Just trust me. It'll be okay.   
  
Alistair felt the bandages loosening from his face and a bright light shined in his sight. Alistair could see clearly, which confused him, entirely. He looked and saw a teenage girl with blond hair, looking at him, and assumed that she was Carol.   
  
Carol: Cool eyes, "defender of man."   
Alistair: How is this remotely possible? How can I see without my glasses?   
Carol: Look to your left.   
  
Alistair did as he was instructed and saw that his left arm had returned, except it was made of metal and wires. Alistair attempted to move this newfound arm, and he felt its movement as he opened and closed his hand.   
  
Alistair: What?   
Carol: Cool, right?   
Alistair: Why? Why a prosthetic?   
Carol: Well, they're more than prosthetics.   
Alistair: "They"?   
Carol: Right leg.   
  
Alistair looked at his right leg and saw that it had also been replaced by a prosthetic leg.   
  
Alistair: You replaced my missing parts?   
Carol: We had to.   
Alistair: Why? You could have just as easily put me in a wheelchair, save you some time.   
Carol: That's the thing, Alistair. We had to surgically place those prosthetics, or else you wouldn't survive.   
Alistair: So, this is the surgery? Prosthetics?   
Carol: Prototype cybernetic prosthetics. You're the first person to have these prosthetics, Alistair.   
Alistair: This doesn't make me a cyborg, does it?   
Carol: (chuckles) No. They're just prosthetics. Really cool, extremely durable prosthetics.   
Alistair: What makes these so special? What did you mean by "wouldn't survive"?   
Carol: As I said, they're prototypes, one of a kind. They have some features that were actually donated from the military, just for you.   
Alistair: Donated?   
Carol: You're really well liked in the military. Those prosthetics' main feature is to serve as your arm and leg.   
Alistair: So, that's why they look like the originals.   
Carol: Yeah, we had to model them after your arm and leg.   
Alistair: So, why did you need to put these on me, surgically?   
Carol: The catch with those bad boys is that they're connected to your nervous system. That's why you can feel their movements, the way you do.   
Alistair: And the survivability issue?   
Carol: The wounds you had wouldn't heal and you lost too much blood, as it was. The only option was to implant the prosthetics into your nervous system, so it could maintain your condition.   
Alistair: Is this why I can see without my glasses?   
Carol: Yeah. The idea of the prosthetics was made by a scientist in India. Rakshata, I think her name is? Anyway, one part of the donations for the prosthetics was a function that healed whatever wounds you had, over a period of time.   
Alistair: Who donated that?   
Carol: A medical officer named DuFresne. A direct order from the head of the Medical Corps.   
Alistair: What else?   
Carol: Well, there's also some military-grade muscle fiber. Now, you can lift a car with one hand.   
Alistair: There's a limit to the strength of the muscle fiber, right? It's not strong enough to lift a mountain?   
Carol: God, you're smart. Yeah, you can't lift a mountain, like the Hulk. Unless they're augmented, you can only lift so much with that one hand.   
Alistair: (sighs)   
Carol: I have one more bit of good news. You have a place to live. (looks towards door) Mr. House? You can come in, now.   
  
Immediately, the door opened, and a man in a suit entered the room. The man had black hair and a beard that surrounded his chin and the outside of his lips.   
  
Suited Man: What's up, Alistair?   
Alistair: Who in the world are you?   
Suited Man: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Robin Edward House. I own the Lucky 38 Hotel and Casino.   
Alistair: Lucky 38? Never heard of it.   
Robin Edward House: You would know it best as the Stratosphere.   
Alistair: The big tower that lights Las Vegas. Why is it called the Lucky 38?   
Mr. House: Well... There was an, uh...incident where the rides at the top of the Stratosphere were sabotaged and killed a bunch of people. When that happened, the place was shut down. After a long time of being inactive, I decided to buy it, change the tower to more of a roulette theme and rename it the Lucky 38.   
Alistair: So, what do you need me for?   
Mr. House: (reluctantly) I'm...uh... Well...   
Carol: Just spit it out, Mr. House.   
Mr. House: I'm, uh...kinda lonely.   
Alistair: Excuse me?   
Mr. House: I...need a roommate.   
Alistair: A roommate? Are you kidding me?   
Mr. House: Well, when you run the entirety of Las Vegas, and no girl ever asks you out, you'd want a roommate, too.   
Alistair: You're  _in charge_ of Vegas?   
Carol: Why do you think this place exists? Somebody's gotta run Vegas.   
Mr. House: (normal tone) Yeah. Also, you need a place to stay and a job.   
Alistair: So, I can't go anywhere that I please?   
Mr. House: Not in the slightest. Britannia's set up shop and I'm not having you going toe-to-toe with Knightmares, again. They're making more Knightmares, as we speak.   
Alistair: Not in Nevada, though?   
Mr. House: Vegas is the only treasure this desert has to offer. Nothing else here, except for the Nellis Air Force Base, to the northeast.   
Alistair: It's desolate now, isn't it?   
Mr. House: Actually, this side of the country is a safe zone. Britannians might show up, here and there, but there's nothing we can do about it. General Chase is at Nellis and you're good buddy, Chief Hanlon, is stationed at McCarran.   
Alistair: Chief Hanlon?   
Mr. House: The big boss of the US Army Rangers, Chief Marcus Hanlon.   
Alistair: If you know so much about me, then you know about what happened to my parents?   
Mr. House: Yeah. Pardon my language, but you can be sure as shit that I'm going to help you, as best as I can.   
Alistair: What sort of job are you offering me?   
Mr. House: You are going to be a courier for the Lucky 38. You'll go around Vegas, delivering packages to certain people. I'm paying by the hundreds, by the way.   
Alistair: You want me to be your roommate and you want to pay me for my services to Las Vegas?   
Mr. House: It's the only life I've got for you.   
Alistair: (deep breath) Very well. As of now, I'm a courier for the Lucky 38 Hotel and Casino.   
Mr. House: (smiles) Awesome. Well, get up. Daylight's burning. You gotta see you're new digs, right?   
  
Alistair dropped down from the bed and bid Carol farewell as he followed Mr. House to the exit of the Vegas Medical Center and towards the life of a courier.


	10. Stage 3 Part 3

2017 a.t.b., Tokyo, Japan, 2:43 p.m. The streets of Tokyo were filled with noise, as many large cities were. Alistair was used to these common noises since he had been in large cities before. He tried to get his bearings around the capital of Japan, while clearing his head from revealing his past with his friend, Nunnally Lamperouge. During this, he noticed something odd from beyond the crowd of people. A girl who seemed to be around 13 years old with brown hair was sitting alone under a building that offered a partial amount of shade. She appeared to be dirty and slightly wounded, from the state of her body and clothes. Alistair looked at her and the girl noticed and looked back at him, then flipped him off with an angry look on her face. Alistair was surprised by this for a moment, then smiled at the girl and responded with sign language.   
  
Alistair: (using sign language) "I apologize, but insulting gestures such as the screaming eagle have no effect on an American of my caliber."   
  
The girl ceased giving Alistair the middle finger and her expression changed from anger to confusion. Alistair activated his right sole's roller blades and moved toward the girl. In almost 7 seconds, Alistair was in front of the girl and struck up a conversation.   
  
Alistair: (smiling) So, how are you doing?   
Girl: I don't quite get what you were doing with your hands earlier.   
Alistair: Ah. You don't understand sign language. My apologies. I said that your middle finger doesn't work on an American of my nature. Can't deafen me that easily.   
Girl: American? So, you're not Britannian?   
Alistair: To be honest with you, I am of Celtic descent. Warrior's blood, if you will.   
Girl: Warrior's...blood?   
Alistair: (laughs) Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. I am Alistair Wake, mercenary benefactor.   
Girl: I'm...Miharu Dojima.   
Alistair: Miharu? What a wonderful name! "Beauty shines, even through the heat of the blazing sun."   
Miharu Dojima: You know what my name means? That's cool, I guess. Does your name have a meaning?   
Alistair: Alistair; He who does right by his terms and defends his fellow man.   
Miharu: Whoa. That's an impressive name you got there.   
Alistair: (sits next to Miharu) I take it you're being bullied crap-tons. Am I right?   
Miharu: What makes you say that?   
Alistair: The dirt, grime and bruises all about your very being. The way things are going right now, even kids get crap from all the foreign, racist asshats that currently litter Japan.   
Miharu: (sighs) Yeah. But what's an "American" like you doing here?   
Alistair: Oh, you know, studying abroad, gettin' my diploma, all that jazz. I think, when I arrived here, I killed around 4 guys in one day.   
Miharu: (surprised) What?   
Alistair: I think I was in Shinjuku when I first encountered one of those military issue Knightmares these guys have. I blew it up with a belt of grenades.   
Miharu: So, you are, in no way, aligned with Britannia?   
Alistair: I am aligned with myself, as per my occupation as mercenary.   
  
Miharu thought for a moment, then her face showed resolve and she stood up.   
  
Miharu: Come with me.   
Alistair: Where are you takin' me?   
Miharu: Someplace secret.   
  
Alistair followed Miharu outside of the Tokyo area and into a residential area inside Shinjuku. As they moved through the residential area, Alistair could see despair in the eyes of its inhabitants.   
  
Alistair: Yeesh. These guys apparently don't get comedy out here.   
Miharu: It's because Britannia destroyed what we worked so hard to build. They put a majority of us in the sticks.   
Alistair: God, no radio, no TV, no stand up comedy. How much hell can these bastards cause? And what's it gonna take to kick their asses and make them stay down?   
Miharu: Honestly? I have no idea. With the gangs around, that's probably going to be difficult.   
Alistair: I think I fought some gang members on my first day here, as well. The fight started with me knocking one of them out with a Rider Kick.   
Miharu: A what?   
Alistair: You don't know of Kamen Rider? Are you sure you're Japanese?   
Miharu: Whatever Kamen Rider is, I'm pretty sure Britannia cancelled it.   
Alistair: Dammit!   
  
Alistair and Miharu arrived at a building that appeared to be a warehouse outside the residential area. In front of the side door was a man standing guard.   
  
Guard: What's your business?   
Miharu: Just heading back home with a guest.   
Guard: Answer me this: who is the half god, half man warrior who turned into a white bird when he died?   
Miharu: Damn. Uh...   
Alistair: Isn't that Yamato Takeru? I'm gonna suppose that his sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, hasn't been found yet.   
Guard: (surprised) Uh...yeah, that's right. Go right on through. (opens door)   
Alistair: Cool. I got a history history question right and I'm not even in class.   
Miharu: How did you...?   
Alistair: It's my duty to know about fellow good guys. Yamato Takeru, Koga Saburo, Tenkai, all those legends.   
Miharu: Thank God for you. If I didn't meet you, I'd probably never get back in.   
  
Alistair followed Miharu into the warehouse building and found that it was greatly inhabited. Alistair surmised that around 45 people actually lived in the warehouse. Among the crowd of people, a blonde girl with glasses approached Miharu.   
  
Blonde Girl: Miharu! Where have you been?   
Miharu: I've been out, Chizuru. Calm down.   
Blonde Girl: Calm down?! If you keep going into the settlement, you'll be beat within an inch of your life! I promised your mom that I would look after you.   
Miharu: I'm tough. I can take care of myself just fine.   
Alistair: Wow. For a girl your age, you're pretty resilient. Kind of remind me of myself, when I was your age.   
Blonde Girl: (looks at Alistair) And who the hell is he?! A Britannian!?   
Miharu: Not even close. He's an "American" of "Celtic descent" who happens to be a mercenary.   
Blonde Girl: American, huh? (approaches Alistair) What's your game? Why are you here?   
Alistair: You tell me. My new friend Miharu led me here. Uh...? (motions his hand, hoping for her name)   
Blonde Girl: Chizuru Kanda, if you're wondering about my name.   
Alistair: (smiles) As a matter of fact, I was. Thank you, Kanda.   
Chizuru Kanda: Really? You're on a first name basis with Miharu but you refer to me by my last name?   
Alistair: Because of the fact that your last name is that badass.   
Kanda: On top of that, how'd you get in here?   
Alistair: Well, the guy at the door was asking about Yamato Takeru and I got the question right.   
Kanda: Since you're in here, I'm going to suppose that you're going to rat us out to the Britannians, right?   
Alistair: You mean the guys whose asses I'm currently trying to kick? Doubtful, 'cause I won a fight with a few thugs and they are trying to pick a bigger fight with me than they already have.   
Kanda: They would have sent Knightmares if you resisted arrest.   
Alistair: They weren't even acting like cops to begin with. How the hell would they arrest me? (mocking tone) "Oh my god, I don't know what to do! How do I arrest this guy? I know! I'll shoot him dead! I'm really glad that we took over England." (normal voice) They're like headless chickens. They don't know right from wrong!   
Miharu: What was it you said to me? That you blew up a Sutherland with a belt of grenades?   
Alistair: The jackass sprung the trap by putting it in the cockpit. Inside-out explosion.   
Kanda: You may be an enemy of Britannia, but are you an enemy of ours?   
Alistair: I don't know. Are you dumbasses?   
Kanda: Why do you wanna know?   
Alistair: Well, Britannia is picking a fight with me and so is some gang. I'm just trying to make sure you know who  _your_ enemies are. So, what's your answer?   
Kanda: (thinks for a moment before speaking) No.   
Alistair: No, what?   
Kanda: (sighs) No, we're not dumbasses.   
Alistair: Splendid! So, what in the hell are you doing in a crowded place like this?   
Kanda: There are literally no living areas whatsoever out here. Britannia destroyed everything and built over the ruins.   
Alistair: I bet they screwed up the shrines, too. Even Masakado's. God rest his awesomeness.   
Kanda: So, you're an American?   
Alistair: Absolutely.   
Kanda: How are you here, in Japan? Britannia must have taken over your country.   
Alistair: They did. Then they left.   
Kanda: Britannia doesn't just leave Areas they've claimed. Was there some sort of rebellion?   
Alistair: Zero rebellion, all business.   
Kanda: What the hell does that mean?   
Alistair: Mercenaries, Kanda. They practically multiplied when Britannia took over the U.S.   
Kanda: When did they take over?   
Alistair: 10 years ago. Two years later, they reclaim their home turf and then are kicked out of America on the same day.   
Kanda: Kicked out?   
Alistair: Yeah. Apparently the Vice President, who sold out America in the first place, also planned on getting rid of Britannia at a certain time. Once Britannia reclaimed the UK, Hawking unleashed his trump card: Civility Enforcement LLC.   
Kanda: Civility?   
Alistair: A self-proclaimed "private security" company with ties to a corrupt pseudo government.   
Miharu: These mercenaries, what made them so special that they could drive off Britannia?   
Alistair: They brought in a new age of mercenaries. Cyborgs.   
Miharu: Cyborgs? Really?   
Alistair: Yeah, really. They practically had an army of corpses working for them.   
Kanda: That's a little harsh, don't you think?   
Alistair: No, they are literally corpses. The "volunteering" process that Civility had was just to have more guinea pigs for their experiments. The soldiers don't run on human will, they're run with artificial intelligence that connects directly to the brain, thus killing them.   
Miharu & Kanda: (in unison) Damn.   
Alistair: Right? Fortunately, I was able to stop them and Hawking alongside placing the U.S. back in the hands of the current President.   
Kanda: Quite the feats you've pulled off. You think you can-?   
  
Before Kanda could finish her sentence, the large door of the building opened up. From outside around 30 gang members entered the building, armed with military weapons.   
  
Kanda: Not now!   
Alistair: What the hell are  _they_ doing here?   
Miharu: Are they here to extort us again?   
Alistair: They bullcrapped you into giving up everything you had, didn't they?   
Kanda: Yeah, and they said they would leave us alone, last time.   
Alistair: Let's see what they want.   
  
Among the crowd of gang members, one stepped toward the crowd of people. Alistair could see that this member was a cut above the rest, the leader.   
  
Gang Leader: Hello, Elevens. I see that you got comfortable, living in this dump.   
Japanese Civilian: What are you doing here? Didn't you say you would leave us alone?   
Gang Leader: It has come to my attention that this place requires different tenants. Therefore, our deal has hereby been cancelled. Time for you to die.   
  
At that point, some of the armed gang members aimed their guns at the civilians, meaning to shoot them.   
  
Gang Leader: Waste 'em.   
Alistair: Hold the phone, asswipe.   
  
Before the gang members could fire their weapons, Alistair walked in front of their line of fire.   
  
Gang Leader: What the hell? What's with the guts? Aren't you scared of dying?   
Alistair: Scared? Of a couple of dumbasses who can't even come up with a  _good_ solution to this kind of problem? Considering that you're trying to pick a fight with me, a guy with unlimited morale? No, I ain't scared, chump.   
Gang Member: I remember you! You attacked us from the sky, a few days ago!   
Alistair: Wait, is that the guy I gave the Rider Kick to? It is! How are you, dude?   
Gang Member: Still hurting.   
Alistair: Yeah, sweet. Now, get the hell out.   
Gang Member: Can do. (drops gun and runs away, screaming)   
Gang Leader: Where the hell are you going?! Come back!   
Alistair: I think he quit. Good for him. (walks towards a wall, maintaining his sight on the 29 man army) He can lead his own life, now.   
Gang Leader: (angrily) Kill him!   
Miharu: Alistair, run!   
Kanda: (holding Miharu back) No, Miharu! I won't let you die, too!   
Miharu: (crying) Alistair! No!   
  
The gang members opened fire upon Alistair almost instantaneously. For Alistair, time slowed down and he counted the number of bullets in the air and their trajectory. Time resumed its normal pace and Alistair began dancing, while dodging every bullet that came his way. He leaped into the air, still dodging the bullets, and decided to entertain his new Japanese friends.   
  
Alistair: Rider Kick!   
  
As he said this, he dropped quickly towards the ground and kicked one of the gang members, knocking him out like he did to the gang member that fled.   
  
Alistair: (looks at gang members) Who else wants a piece?   
  
The gang members dropped their guns and decided to use their fists to fight Alistair instead. They all fell in 3 minutes since the fight began. Alistair looked at his defeated enemies and did a quick count of how many he defeated. All except the leader had fallen.   
  
Alistair: Yo, boss guy! Where you at, man? Don't tell me that you're becoming a pansy? We haven't even fought yet!   
  
Alistair's tempting fate had been granted when a Knightmare entered the warehouse. It appeared to have been first used by the Britannians, but had a different paint job then the normal model. A voice rang out from the speakerphone on the Sutherland.   
  
Gang Leader: So, tough guy, you feel scared now?!   
Alistair: Nah. I beat those things, too. Come to think of it...(draws Desert Eagles and aims at the Sutherland)...I never used these against a Sutherland, up front. You feel like takin' me on?   
Gang Leader: You know what? Yeah, I'll take you on!   
Alistair: Positive?   
Gang Leader: Bring it on! (aims sub-machine gun at Alistair)   
Alistair: Your funeral.   
  
As soon as the conversation was finished, Alistair opened fire on the Knightmare with his Desert Eagles. The bullets pierced through the Knightmare's armor, went into the cockpit, where the pilot resided, and pierced through the gang leader's body. Every shot from Alistair's Desert Eagles was both brutal and fatal. Exactly 18 shots went into the gang leader and on the 18th shot, his body ceased to function as it laid in the cockpit. Alistair jumped toward the Knightmare and kicked it out of the warehouse with his right leg. Once the Knightmare hit the ground, it exploded without causing damage to the warehouse. After dealing with the Knightmare, Alistair returned his attention to the gang members.   
  
Alistair: Boo.   
  
The gang members left their guns where they were and ran away.   
  
Alistair: (holsters Desert Eagles) Well, that takes care of that.   
Japanese Civilian A: Did you see that?   
Japanese Civilian B: He took every single one of them on, himself.   
Japanese Civilian C: I think I heard someone say he's an American.   
Japanese Civilian D: American? I didn't think they were that tough.   
  
From the crowd, Kanda and Miharu approach Alistair, utterly surprised.   
  
Kanda: Wha-? How did-? You-.   
Miharu: Did you really just do that!?   
Alistair: Yup. All in the skills.   
Kanda: Skills, my ass! That was all you! Your skills didn't do that, you did!   
Alistair: My skills were the root. I'm pretty much the only guy around here who does this sort of thing normally. Because I'm the number one good guy mercenary in America. And, maybe, the only one.   
Kanda: Right. Listen...(realizes she does not know his name) Oh, shit. Uh...   
Miharu: His name is Alistair Wake, Chizuru.   
Kanda: Right. Alistair, I... No,  _we_ , need your help.   
Alistair: What kind of help are we talking about?   
Kanda: I think we should hire you to get rid of Britannia's presence in Japan. I'll beg if I have to.   
Alistair: Hey, don't pull that begging bullcrap on me, Kanda. And you don't pay me jack squat. I pay you.   
Kanda: What?   
Alistair: (towards every person in the warehouse) Every person in this room will have a job to do, if it is among their wants. I'm gonna teach every recruit that comes my way the fine life of a mercenary benefactor.   
Kanda: You mean to tell me that you're going to train us, or something?   
Alistair: Boot camp starts on Saturday, people. I suggest you get ready for it. (begins walking towards the exit) Because when training is over, the Tokyo Mavericks will rebuild Japan.   
  
Alistair left his new recruits and went back to Ashford Academy to stir deeper into his thoughts. Before he could get a chance to do such, he overheard about an incident in the Saitama area. When he reached his room, Alistair opened his duffle bag and found the clothes that he requested. He put on the hooded jacket and cargo pants and found that the outfit suited him. He exited the campus once again and headed for Saitama, desiring to save lives. Once out of sight, he put the hood over his head, just for the fun of it.   
  
Alistair: Time to rock, chumps.


	11. Stage 3 Part 4

4:00 p.m., Saitama "Ghetto". The area around Saitama was locked down due to the Britannian military's presence there, trying to find potential "terrorists." Alistair entered the ruined area and began searching. The hood he wore covered his face, so it would be difficult for the Britannians to identify him. Once he found a vantage point to work from, he found an old stereo and began fixing it.  
  
Alistair: It's probably going to take them a while to get things riled up. And I have time to spare.  
  
30 minutes had passed since then. A Sutherland was surveying the area, in search of Zero. The soldier piloting the Sutherland makes his report.  
  
Soldier: No sign of Zero or any enemies out here.  
Radio: Copy that. Return to base and regroup.  
  
It is then that music could be heard in one of the abandoned buildings.  
  
Soldier: Wait. I hear something. I'll check it out.  
  
The soldier piloted the Sutherland towards the source of the strange music, carefully. Once close enough to the building, he could barely make out the lyrics that were carried by the music.  
  
Soldier: What in the world...?  
  
The music took a softer tone for a moment as the Sutherland approached the building. Seemingly out of nowhere, Alistair jumped to the top of the building as soon as the guitar solo began. He looked at his surroundings and only saw that the Sutherland was his audience. Alistair hung his head in disappointment that no Japanese citizen came out to see him. He gave a signal to the Sutherland to come closer and turned off the stereo. The Sutherland made its way to Alistair's location and opened its cockpit.  
  
Soldier: What are you doing here? This area is off-limits.  
Alistair: Would you care to explain why you're here, killing innocent people?  
Soldier: They defended terrorists that defy the Britannian Empire. I answered your question. Now, leave.  
Alistair: (thinking) I do have this Geass that C.C. mentioned. Worth a shot to use. (out loud) Look, buddy, can't you see that what you're doing is wrong? It happens to be anarchic and pure evil, pal.  
  
When Alistair said this, his left eye began glowing red and a strange bird symbol appeared. The symbol began to move, as if it were flying, towards the soldier's eyes. Once the symbol reached the soldier's brain, the distorted, echoing sound of an eagle's cry could be heard. The soldier's thoughts became clear and understood Alistair's words as his eyes momentarily glowed red.  
  
Soldier: What the hell have I been doing? Hang on, I'm coming down.  
  
The soldier utilized an elevation hook to get down from the Sutherland. Once he was down, the soldier walked towards Alistair while holding some form of supplies.  
  
Soldier: I'm still curious about why you're here.  
Alistair: I'm here to stop these chaos-bringing chumps from killing any more innocent people. If I don't stop them, who will?  
Soldier: Good choice of reasoning.  
Alistair: Now it's your turn. What the hell are these asswipes doing here? "Stopping terrorists?"  
Soldier: That's the excuse. And we're actually doing that, while trying to lure out Zero.  
Alistair: Zero? What, you don't like the fact that he pissed you off in some way?  
Soldier: More or less, because he killed Prince Clovis.  
Alistair: Well. So, that's what he did. That's pretty respectful, actually. But, here's the question: What makes you think that Zero's even here?  
  
As soon as Alistair said this, a series of explosions could be heard. Alistair saw a bridge occupied by Britannian units before assuming his current post and could tell that the bridge was destroyed.  
  
Alistair: That's him. Probably gonna have to rebuild that.  
Soldier: If that's Zero, then there's going to be trouble.  
Alistair: Who's in charge of this op?  
Soldier: The current Viceroy of Area 11, Princess Cornelia.  
Alistair: Oh, ho! Blood Knight Cornelia, looking for a fight. Ever still seeking the lead of might.  
Soldier: Basically. Are you planning on stopping this operation?  
Alistair: You're damn right. Little Miss Blood Knight wants a fight? I'll give her a fight.  
Soldier: Well, you're going to need these. (pulls out headset) This headset should allow you to communicate with Knightmare pilots, no matter who they are.  
Alistair: Nice. (takes headset)  
Soldier: (shows portable radar) This is the same radar that's in every Knightmare. However, this one displays all units, whether Britannian or otherwise.  
Alistair: (takes radar) I should probably color code the units on the map. Make things easier.  
Soldier: (shows file) And this should tell you the entirety of the plan and other secrets. I heard there's an experimental Knightmare currently at the base and should leave when the operation is done.  
Alistair: (takes file) Well, I better get studying, then. What about you, though? What are you going to do? Head back to base?  
Soldier: No. After realizing all the wrong that we have wrought, I am not going help them any further.  
Alistair: Well, you could join my gang of good guy mercenaries.  
Soldier: Sounds good. What are your orders, sir?  
Alistair: For now, get back in your Sutherland. (takes out cell phone and begins typing) I'm sending some coordinates to your interface. Hide out in that area until I say otherwise. (closes cell phone) Got it?  
Soldier: Yes, sir. I will await your orders.  
  
Once the soldier got back into his Sutherland and left, Alistair returned to the inside of his vantage point. A few minutes later, he had finished memorizing the contents of the folder concerning the presence of the Britannian "military" in Saitama.  
  
Alistair: (closes file, thinking) Alright. So, I'm dealing with around 80 Sutherlands, a few Gloucesters, a crap ton of military vehicles and Blood Knight Cornelia, herself. They're trying to make this situation similar to the one that Clovis dealt with in Shinjuku, in order to draw out Zero. The experimental Knightmare that the new guy spoke of is a "Riot Control" Sutherland. If the normal ground troops can't deal with the riot, then they would send in that bad boy. More lethal than nonlethal, if you ask me. The resistance group of these parts, the Yamato Alliance, is working with Zero. I should help them out and make sure they survive this encounter. (activates radar) So, the Yamato Alliance is using Sutherlands in order to fit in with the crowd, huh? Highlight them with yellow, Britannia with red. Zero's probably in a Sutherland, too, so he can sneak into the ranks _and_ keep an eye on his allies. A smart guy, this Zero. Let's check in on the Britannian communications.  
  
Alistair put on the headset and began intercepting the Britannian's communication.  
  
Commander: Viceroy! There's a unit alone in the ghetto.  
Cornelia: Have Guilford destroy it.  
Commander: But, Viceroy!  
Cornelia: It's a trick. Destroy that unit.  
Alistair: (out loud) Wait, there's a Sutherland heading towards here. Could that be the unit?  
  
Alistair looked outside the building and noticed that a Sutherland was moving down the road and stopped at the halfway point.  
  
Alistair: That's probably it. What are they sending, anyway?  
  
Alistair looked at the radar and sees that three units were also utilizing the road that the Sutherland was on. These units were Gloucesters, elite Knightmares.  
  
Alistair: They're using the big guns, huh? Better save that guy. What the hell's his frequency?  
  
While Alistair was finding the Sutherland's frequency, the Gloucesters began speeding towards the Sutherland.  
  
Alliance Member: Can't you read the IFF? I'm on your side! Dammit! I think I have to fight them!  
Alistair: (over radio) Freakin' finally. About time I found the signal.  
Alliance Member: Who is this?!  
Alistair: Doesn't matter right now. You need to deal with these guys, ASAP.  
Alliance Member: They're Gloucesters! How am I supposed to beat them!?  
Alistair: Unless you want to be skewered, do as I say. Understood?  
Alliance Member: ...Fine. What do I do?  
Alistair: Wait for the opportunity to strike, then book it to a hiding place.  
Alliance Member: And where is this opportunity?!  
  
The Gloucesters were 10 seconds away from running the Sutherland through with their lances when Alistair spoke again.  
  
Alistair: Right now. Jump into the air!  
Alliance Member: Right!  
  
The Sutherland jumped into the air before the Gloucesters could hit it.  
  
Alistair: Those cronies on the left and right. Make it rain!  
  
The Sutherland began firing its submachine gun at the Gloucesters to the left and right of the commanding unit. Taking too much damage, the cockpits of the Gloucesters ejected. The Sutherland landed on the ground after dealing with the Gloucesters.  
  
Alistair: I've sent some coordinates for a hiding spot to your Sutherland. Head there, now.  
Alliance Member: What about this last guy?  
Alistair: I'll deal with him. Go!  
  
As the Sutherland began fleeing, Guilford's Gloucester recovered from missing with its lance.  
  
Guilford: Don't think you can get away so easily. You may be an impressive pilot, but you won't escape.  
  
As Guilford piloted his Gloucester toward the fleeing Sutherland, three gunshots could be heard. It was then that Guilford noticed that his Knightmare had taken damage and stopped chasing the Sutherland.  
  
Guilford: That's strange. There aren't any other Knightmares out here. So, who shot me?  
  
Alistair jumped from his vantage point in the abandoned building and used his right leg to strike Guilford's Gloucester to the ground, face-down. Guilford positioned the head of his Gloucester to see who struck him. What Guilford saw was a hooded man as he looked up.  
  
Guilford: Who are you?!  
Alistair: I am what chaos and anarchy fear the most. So, tell me, are you afraid?  
Guilford: I fear nothing! I am Princess Cornelia's personal knight! _You_ should fear _me_ , terrorist!  
Alistair: Hate to bring you bad news, bud, but knighthood's dead. Love is king. And, from where I'm looking, it seems like you're using fear to rule the world. So, that brings up a very good question: who are the terrorists and who are the good guys? As punishment for killing innocents, I am going to kick your ass. If you don't understand that, allow me to translate: I shall layeth the smaketh down, forthwith.  
Guilford: How dare you threaten me! I am a knight of the Holy Empire of Britannia! The Spearhead of the Empire! You are nothing! You are a mere-!  
Alistair: Forthwith!  
  
After Alistair yelled at Guilford, he ran forward kicked Guilford's Gloucester with his right leg, launching the Gloucester into the air. As the Gloucester is soaring through the air, Guilford's scream could be heard as he gets further and further away.  
  
Alistair: (talking into headset) You alright?  
Alliance Member: (over headset) Yeah. I saw everything. Who are you?  
Alistair: Can't tell you right now. Didn't put up a jamming frequency. They could probably hear us, right now.  
Alliance Member: Okay. Do you work for Zero?  
Alistair: No, I don't.  
Alliance Member: Good, 'cause we're breaking off with him.  
Alistair: What, was his plan _that_ stupid?  
Alliance Member: Yeah! People are dying! Our leader just died!  
Alistair: Alright. Tell the rest of your guys to hide at the coordinates I sent you and regroup. Chaos ain't reigning here.  
Alliance Member: Right. We'll regroup and await your orders.  
Alistair: (turns off headset) Back to the vantage point I go. What will the Blood Knight think of next, I wonder?  
  
At the Britannian mobile base, Cornelia was watching her plan come to fruition, as Zero's forces were falling, one by one.  
  
Cornelia: (thinking) This isn't the same situation like you experienced in Shinjuku, Zero. Here, I will win and you will fall.  
Commander A: Viceroy! The pilots who accompanied Lord Guilford's unit aren't responding! We've lost contact!  
Cornelia: (out loud) Huh? That's...weird. What about Guilford?  
Commander B: We don't know! We've lost track of him! His unit isn't destroyed, however.  
Cornelia: Where did he go, then?  
  
It was then that General Andreas Darlton, who was staring out one of the windows, chimed in.  
  
Darlton: Um, Princess Cornelia?  
Cornelia: What is it?  
Darlton: Can Guilford's unit fly?  
Cornelia: Last I checked, no. Why do you ask?  
Darlton: Because he's flying, right now.  
  
Cornelia was confused by what Darlton said and walked towards the window that he was looking out of. It was then that Cornelia saw Guilford's Gloucester soaring through the air and fall to the ground. Before the Gloucester could reach the ground, both Darlton and Cornelia could hear Guilford's screaming muffled behind the window.  
  
Cornelia: (shocked) Can, uh... Can someone connect a signal to Guilford? I'm...kind of worried.  
  
Cornelia walked over to the radio once the signal was established.  
  
Cornelia: Guilford?  
Guilford: (strained) Yes, Your Highness?  
Cornelia: You okay?  
Guilford: Barely. Back hurts.  
Cornelia: What happened!? How did you get launched into the air like that!?  
Guilford: You... You wouldn't believe me. Too much pain from the impact. I'm going to sleep, now. Have someone pick me up, please.  
Cornelia: Wait! Who attacked you!? Zero!?  
Guilford: He whom chaos and anarchy fears. And I'm pretty sure that he called _us_ terrorists.  
Cornelia: Rest easy, Guilford. We'll make them pay.  
Guilford: Good luck with that. I hope you enjoy the challenge.  
  
The signal with Guilford ceased once the conversation finished.  
  
Cornelia: We're not dealing with _just_ Zero. There's someone else out there. And they're, somehow, winning. Chaos and anarchy fear him, huh? (pauses) What the hell does that even mean?  
  
Back at Alistair's vantage point, Alistair contacted the Yamato Alliance at the coordinates that he sent them.  
  
Alistair: (talking into headset) Everything all good, on your end?  
Alliance Leader: Yeah, we're fine. Also, there's a Britannian soldier with us.  
Alistair: Yeah, that's the new guy. Treat him with respect, yeah?  
Alliance Leader: You know what? Why _should_ we respect him? He's Britannian!  
Alistair: And that's an issue? I'm American, and you trusted me.  
Alliance Leader: Oh. My bad. But, why's a soldier with _us_?  
Alistair: Let's just say that I'm a persuasive guy. He's stuck with you guys as punishment for his actions.  
Alliance Leader: Intriguing choice of words. Who are you, anyway? I heard that you're not with Zero.  
Alistair: Alistair Wake. Be fortunate that I made sure our communications can't be intercepted. What about you, man?  
Alliance Leader: Since Izumi's dead, I have to take over. The name's Kiryu.  
Alistair: What, no first name?  
Kiryu: I don't feel like telling you that information.  
Alistair: Well, I can at least guess, right? Uh..."Akihiko?"  
Akihiko Kiryu: Damn you.  
Alistair: Ha! First guess!  
Kiryu: And a very good one, at that.  
Alistair: Well, Kiryu, I welcome you and your posse into the Tokyo Mavericks.  
Kiryu: Hold on, there! I never said that we would join you!  
Alistair: How else am I gonna pay you?  
Kiryu: (pauses) So, what's the plan?  
Alistair: Well, since I probably pissed off the Blood Knight, she's going to go all-out. There's a chance that she'll try to ambush units that are alone out here. During your time with Zero, how many Sutherlands did you destroy?  
Kiryu: I don't know. 30?  
Alistair: (checks radar) Yeah. There's nearly half the original amount left. How many Sutherlands do you have?  
Kiryu: 18, plus the fact that we're screwed.  
Alistair: There's no time to quit, now. The fight's just begun.  
Kiryu: We can't win this! There are Gloucesters out there, too!  
Alistair: Calm down. We got rid of three of them, didn't we? So, this should be a cinch.  
Kiryu: (sighs) All or nothing, I guess.  
Alistair: Alright. Get the Knightmare pilots into their Sutherlands. The ground troops need to be armed and dangerous. It's time for some advanced tactics. How many highly proficient pilots do you have?  
Kiryu: Uh...Seven?  
Alistair: Those guys are Alpha Group. You're the head honcho, so you get your own Sutherland. Second place pilots will be Bravo Group. Three Sutherlands and five ground infantry shall be Charlie Group. You got any dudes that are proficient with explosives?  
Kiryu: Yeah.  
Alistair: Those guys are Delta Group. Tell everyone to get into the positions that I just sent and await my orders. No one is dying, today. Got it?  
Kiryu: Yes, sir!  
  
Cornelia reached her Knightmare, got into the cockpit and closed it. She began powering on her personal Gloucester when Darlton began speaking over the radio.  
  
Darlton: (over radio) Are you sure about this, Princess?  
Cornelia: Someone just launched Guilford into the air and you expect me to let them get away with it?  
Darlton: No, but do you really think this will work?  
Cornelia: It _will_ work. Order all units to split into teams, find Zero and kill whoever attacked Guilford.  
Darlton: Understood.  
Cornelia: (thinking) Once I find you, I will end you without a second thought.  
  
Almost immediately, Cornelia's Gloucester launched into the battlefield and sped off in search of Zero. Heightened thoughts of revenge stirred deep in her mind as she sped through the ruins of Saitama.  
  
Cornelia: There is _no one_ on this planet that calls _me_ a terrorist and gets away with it!  
  
Alistair checked his radar to check on the Yamato Alliance's units and make sure everyone was ready for Alistair's advanced tactics.  
  
Alistair: (talking into headset) All set, people?  
Kiryu: All set.  
Alistair: Alright. Tatsumi and Kirijo, Sutherlands heading your way. Wait till they pass, then have your group waste them with RPGs.  
  
Alistair looked at his radar and saw that three enemy Sutherlands have been destroyed.  
  
Alistair: Nice. Matsumoto, take out one of the vertibirds in front of you with your Slash Harkens. Maintain the grasp on it and spin to take out the rest of the encirclement. Bravo Group, there's units waiting to ambush you. Spoil the surprise. Charlie Group, take out the tanks ahead of you. Delta Group, set off those fireworks that you made.  
  
Alistair could see on the radar that the tactics were working as enemy units keep dropping off the radar.  
  
Alistair: We aren't done, yet. We start strong, we finish strong. Kiryu and Alpha Group, form a straight line with your Sutherlands and move towards the last squad of these chumps.  
  
Around 20 Sutherlands were moving through Saitama when one of the commander's radios went off.  
  
Communications Officer: There's enemy units heading your way.  
Commander: How many?  
Communications Officer: 7? 8? I'm not sure.  
  
The commander checked his Sutherland's screen and saw only one Sutherland moving towards his unit.  
  
Commander: (laughs) 8? There's only one!  
Communications Officer: Can't you see the radar? Wait, you don't have our radars!  
Commander: It must be malfunctioning, or something. We can take this.  
  
Alistair watched on his radar that the line of Sutherlands made by Kiryu and the members of Alpha Company was being maintained.  
  
Alistair: Now, Mighty Ducks! Form a Flying V and waste these chumps!  
Alpha Group: Yes, sir!  
  
The commander watched the Sutherland as seven more Sutherlands appeared from behind it and aligned into a V formation.  
  
Commander: What?! We weren't ready for this! We don't have the ammo-!  
  
As soon as the Sutherlands in Flying V formation opened fire, the 20 Sutherlands began retreating, but could not escape the crossfire.  
  
Alistair looked at his radar and saw that a majority of the enemy units have been annihilated.  
  
Alistair: Good work, team. And thank you, Delta Group, for telling me that the building you destroyed wasn't really liked. I would have been up to my neck in complaints. Head on out to the coordinates I just sent you. You deserve a break.  
Kiryu: We can still take them!  
Alistair: Don't be stupid, Kiryu. Leave the tough guys to me. You guys rest up.  
Kiryu: You'll take care of the rest? Fine. Be careful.  
Alistair: When am I _never_ careful?  
  
Alistair looked at his radar again and saw that a Gloucester was heading towards the area that he was in.  
  
Alistair: I'll call you later, man. I've got a guest.  
  
As Darlton began surveying the current area he noticed that there was movement in one of the abandoned buildings. His voice rang out from his Gloucester's speakerphone.  
  
Darlton: I know you're out there. Just come out.  
  
As soon as Darlton said this, a hooded man came out from the building and faced the Gloucester. The hooded man waved at Darlton, saying "hello."  
  
Darlton: I don't know who you are, but you are interfering with a military operation. Please leave, immediately.  
  
The hooded man responded by reaching out his right hand and using the "bring it" hand gesture.  
  
Darlton: You?! _You're_ the one who launched Guilford!? You don't even have a Knightmare! How could you possibly launch a Knightmare into the air!? Never mind. It doesn't matter.  
  
Darlton began charging his Gloucester towards the hooded man, lance forward.  
  
Darlton: You're coming with me, dead or alive!  
  
Alistair could see that talking to Darlton would not work and decided to stop the Gloucester with his left hand. The grasp that Alistair had on the Gloucester's lance stopped the Gloucester in its tracks. Alistair wanted more strength into the prosthetic arm and he crushed the lance with his left hand. Alistair moved the lance aside and jumped into the air to give the Gloucester a spinning heel kick with his right leg, causing it to fall backwards.  
  
As Darlton tried to get his Gloucester to stand up, he was utterly horrified by what transpired. Once his Gloucester stood up, he saw that the hooded man was waving "goodbye." Thoughts of immediate retreat raced all throughout his mind.  
  
Darlton: Uh...Yeah. Goodbye.  
  
Darlton's Gloucester began speeding away from Alistair after the short fight had concluded.  
  
Alistair: He must be in a hurry. God, I am going in and out of my damn vantage point a lot. Hopefully, this is the final time I do that. Going back up!  
  
Cornelia was heading towards the area where Darlton was and noticed that his unit was moving away from the area.  
  
Cornelia: Darlton, where are you going?!  
Darlton: (over radio, frightened) Away from the area.  
Cornelia: And _why_ are getting further and further away from your post?  
Darlton: I ran into the guy who launched Guilford.  
Cornelia: Did you kill him!?  
Darlton: Nope.  
Cornelia: Well, then, what happened!?  
Darlton: Remember what Guilford said, when he told you that you wouldn't believe the situation he was in?  
Cornelia: Yeah. And?  
Darlton: He was right. You _wouldn't_ believe what the both of us experienced.  
Cornelia: Cowards! The both of you! I'll take care of this bastard, myself!  
Darlton: Yeah. Good luck with that.  
  
Once Alistair got back to his vantage point, he checked his radar to see that a third Gloucester was heading towards his position.  
  
Alistair: Wow, this place sure is popular. What's with this place? Is there, like, a gold mine underground, or something? (looks at unit on radar) Wait a sec. That's the Blood Knight's unit, isn't it? Well, then...(draws silver Desert Eagle)...Time for some marksmanship...(pulls slide on Desert Eagle back) But, first...(pulls out cell phone)...let's see if I can have a chat. (opens cell phone)  
  
Cornelia piloted her personal Gloucester to the area where Darlton was, then stopped. Her voice rang out from the Gloucester's speakerphone.  
  
Cornelia: Alright, you murderous bastard! Come on out! I know you're here! Come out here, so I can kill you!  
  
After screaming in rage, Cornelia noticed that the radar screen on her Gloucester was showing static. Before she could try to fix it, the screen changed again and words began typing themselves onto the screen.  
  
Screen: Must you scream everywhere you go, Blood Knight?  
Cornelia: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Especially when you kill soldiers of the Britannian Empire!  
Screen: You guys must have seen a _lot_ of V for Vendetta, because you seem to be based on the antagonist organization of said movie.  
Cornelia: (chuckles) Okay. That's pretty funny. (serious tone) But, seriously, I will find you and I will kill you.  
Screen: Almost touched your heart, there, didn't I? Doesn't matter right now, though. Please leave the area and leave the Japanese citizens alone.  
Cornelia: You think you can scare _me_ off? You may have scared Guilford and Darlton, but you won't scare me!  
Darlton: (over radio) Be careful what you wish for.  
Cornelia: (at Darlton) Why are you still on the line!? Aren't you busy running from some pansy tactician, who's face you've never seen!?  
Darlton: Tactician? Yes. Pansy? Not really.  
Cornelia: I never asked for your opinion, Darlton!  
Screen: Who are you talking to?  
Cornelia: Oh, crap. I forgot that I left the mic on.  
Darlton: (sarcastically) Smooth.  
Screen: Yes, you did.  
Cornelia: Great. I never took Darlton to be a snarker.  
Screen: I can't believe you even know that word. I mean, _I'm_ a snarker.  
Cornelia: Darlton, our conversation can wait. (turns off radio)  
Screen: I take it this "Darlton" is one of the guys I laid the smackdown to?  
Cornelia: Yes. He happens to be a General, for your information.  
Screen: Wow. And here I though he was a lieutenant. His skill said as much.  
Cornelia: Just don't say that to his face. He'll get pissed and ramble on about his six sons.  
Screen: Uh...  
Cornelia: Don't worry. They're adopted. Plus, he isn't married.  
Screen: That's just sad. He's just a ticking, testosterone-filled time bomb.  
Cornelia: Oh, I've _got_ to use that. That's good. Maybe, like, "contain the calamity that is your testosterone." (laughs) That's worth plenty of laughs. That is _so_ worth it.  
Screen: See this? You're chatting with an enemy, and you're enjoying it. Isn't this fun?  
Cornelia: I should do this more often. Maybe we can get along.  
Screen: Sure. As soon as you stop bringing chaos, anarchic law and terrorism to the world.  
Cornelia: (stops smiling) You're not serious, are you? Britannia is an _empire_. We already own the world.  
Screen: Both your "empire" and imperialism can kiss my ass. Then, they can die.  
Cornelia: (pauses) The imperialism one I somewhat understand, but you would kill an empire? Mass genocide?  
Screen: Incorrect. Bring down the House, make it go bust.  
Cornelia: Ohhh. I see what you mean. Civilians don't get hurt, but military officials and the emperor do?  
Screen: Correct. Also, more or less, _arrest_ or kill the emperor.  
Cornelia: Arrest my father? On what charges?  
Screen: I kinda told you the charges, already.  
Cornelia: What, the chaos, the anarchic law-? (immediately realizes the truth) Son of a bitch, those are _big_ charges.  
Screen: Welcome back, conscience. Are you gonna do your job, this time?  
Cornelia: Look, I just want to keep my sister safe. Okay? You know what? Screw it! Come out here and fight me!  
Screen: At least we got to have a few minutes of conversation. Alright. Sniping time.  
Cornelia: Oh, you're gonna snipe me, huh? Well, I'd like to see what your diminutive rifle can do against my Knightmare!  
Screen: Who says I'm using a rifle?  
  
Immediately after that entry, the screen showed static again and the radar returned. Then, Cornelia began hearing gunshot after gunshot and notices that her lance was exerting sparks. After the 16th shot, Cornelia positioned the lance to where she could get a close look at it. The lance of Cornelia's Gloucester had a narrow, vertical line that could be seen through, made by bullets. Upon seeing this, Cornelia turned off the speakerphone and re-activated her radio and began issuing orders.  
  
Cornelia: (frightened, in deadpan tone) Attention, all forces. We're leaving. Now.  
  
Cornelia began piloting her Knightmare away from its current position as fast as it possibly could.  
  
Cornelia: And if I'm not making myself clear, allow me to clarify. (pauses) _Run_!  
  
As Cornelia began speeding away from Alistair's position, Alistair began to feel entertained by what he did and blew the smoke from the barrels of his Desert Eagles.  
  
Alistair: I wonder what's more embarrassing: the fact that she got her ass kicked by a high school student, or the fact that she got sniped at by pistols. Either way, that was grade-A ass kicking. I deserve a reward. In fact, I think I'll get myself a Knightmare.  
  
Alistair exited the building that served as his vantage point and began walking towards Britannian territory with thoughts of retrieving the Sutherland prototype.  
  
Meanwhile, at Shinjuku, James, Ichika and Taiga arrived at the warehouse to find the front door open and the charred remains of a Knightmare. The three rushed inside and found Eriko, with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
Ichika: Eriko! What happened, here?!  
James: What the hell was a Sutherland doing here?!  
Eriko: You wanna know what happened?  
Taiga: Yes! We very much would!  
Eriko: Awesomeness.  
James: Huh?  
Eriko: Awesomeness happened.  
Ichika: What are you-?  
Eriko: (excited) You missed out on something extraordinary, guys! First, those gang jackasses showed up...  
Taiga: Son of a bitch.  
Eriko: They were about to kill us...  
James: Son of a bitch.  
Eriko: All hope seemed lost...'til this bancho looking guy walked into the line of fire.  
Ichika and Taiga: (in unison) A _bancho_?  
James: What's a bancho?  
Ichika: Basically, a Japanese delinquent. Coat-length jacket, cool hat, pure ass-kicker.  
Eriko: So, this bancho walks around, talking them to death, one guy runs away and the rest just shoot at him.  
James: Worst decision of his life.  
Eriko: The cool part about that was that he dodged every bullet...while _dancing_.  
James: Wait, what?  
Eriko: Then, he jumped into the air and invoked Kamen Rider to knock out one of those clowns, then proceeded to hand them their asses.  
Taiga: What the _shit_!?  
Eriko: He then called out the leader, who arrived in a Knightmare. The bancho pulled out two pistols, one black and one silver, and laid waste to the cockpit and kicked the Knightmare out of the warehouse, then the Knightmare exploded.  
James: That explains why it's charred.  
Eriko: Turns out that the bancho isn't Japanese. He's American.  
Ichika: An American?! Here?!  
Taiga: The hell did he come from?!  
James: (thinking) American? Not Britannian? Wait a minute! (out loud) Did this man have short, brown hair? Icy blue eyes?  
Eriko: How'd you know that?  
James: Holy shit. (begins laughing)  
Ichika: You know the guy?  
James: He's the one who saved my ass. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead and I'd never meet all of you.  
Ichika: (pauses) I like him, already.  
Taiga: Same. Hope to meet him.  
Eriko: You'll have a chance, Saturday. He said he was starting a group called the "Tokyo Mavericks." Don't what it means, but he said that the people in here are going to have jobs.  
James: If they have jobs, they can get paid, buy the things they need. Sounds like the only job opportunity I've got, right now.  
Ichika: This weekend will be productive, huh?  
Taiga: Why do I have the feeling that shit's about to go down?


	12. Stage 3 Part 5

Nearby the G-1 Base utilized by Cornelia's forces in Saitama, a Knightmare hangar was established by a Dispatch Trailer. Inside the hangar, two of the scientists responsible for the creation of a new model of the Sutherland were looking over combat data that other Sutherlands were transmitting.  
  
Head Researcher: These results are disappointing. Where did they get these pilots?  
Researcher: Should we pack everything up and leave?  
Head Researcher: This was a waste of our time. Especially in building this Knightmare.  
Researcher: Well, I wouldn't say it was a waste, sir.  
Head Researcher: Why did we make it a Sutherland, of all things? We just now figured out that they're a disappointing model of Knightmare. We should have made a Gloucester. Let's just get moving. We'll figure out how to scrap it when we get back.  
  
As the head researcher was heading for the exit, the door opened and a hooded man entered the hangar.  
  
Alistair: (removes hood, smiling) Hey, there.  
Researcher: What are you doing here?! This area is off limits to civilians!  
Head Researcher: There's nothing here that he can harm. It's not off limits, anymore.  
Alistair: I overheard that there's an experimental Knightmare prototype here. (points to Sutherland) Is that it, over there?  
Head Researcher: It is.  
Alistair: Mind if I take a look?  
Head Researcher: Be my guest. It's a piece of crap, though. Sutherlands are the most disappointing Knightmare Frame models in history.  
  
Alistair walked down the stairs and began surveying the Sutherland.  
  
Alistair: I like the new paint job, a nice shade of blue, instead of purple. Is that a bandolier that you equipped?  
Head Researcher: Yeah. It's specifically for a grenade launcher that we also equipped. The grenade launcher, itself, is an engineering feat, as it's the first of its kind to be used by Knightmares.  
Alistair: Cool. There's also two SMGs on this unit, attached to the legs. I suppose you figured out that they can be held with one hand?  
Head Researcher: Yes, and thank you for seeing that they're not assault rifles. This unit would dual wield the SMGs in combat. It also holds a large amount of Chaos Mines.  
Alistair: Ooh! Chaos Slayer grenades. Excellent choice. (pauses) Is that a light machine gun on its back?  
Head Researcher: You seem to know plenty about firearms. Yes, that's a light machine gun for dealing with a large number of enemy units up front. Got to have heavy firepower for tough armor.  
Alistair: (pleased tone) Yes. I love this Sutherland.  
Head Researcher: It's bound to fail, like the Sutherlands before it. Amazing enough, this is the 850th model of Sutherland that was thought of. Only some of the previous models were created from the blueprints that they originated from.  
Alistair: (normal tone) I suppose this guy could use a pilot. To prove you wrong, of course.  
Head Researcher: What do you mean, "prove me wrong?"  
  
Alistair walked back up the stairs to get fact-to-face with the head researcher.  
  
Alistair: Well...(activates Geass)...I can take the S-850(eight-fifty) off your hands and put it to good use.  
  
After Alistair activated his Geass, the head researcher began to understand what Alistair meant, upon hearing those words.  
  
Head Researcher: Sure thing. I'm certain you'll put it to good use. (reaches into pocket and pulls out key) I assume you've had experience piloting a Knightmare?  
Alistair: First time, actually. I took a simulation and broke the simulator.  
Head Researcher: Why did the simulator break?  
Alistair: I was too good for it to handle.  
Head Researcher: (pauses, then hands Alistair key) Fair enough. The research data for that Sutherland should be in its database, so you should be able to download it. See you later.  
Researcher: You're leaving the prototype with _him_!?  
Head Researcher: He's trustworthy. And persuasive. We can research something else while he uses the prototype. He'll probably prove me wrong about it in the process. (to Alistair) You'll probably hear from us again. Probably won't. Good luck, anyway.  
  
With the conversation finished, the two researchers exited the hangar, leaving Alistair alone with his new Knightmare.  
  
Alistair: Alright. I've got a Knightmare. (looks at key) Why does the key look like a USB drive? Must be part of the design of the cockpit. (looks at Sutherland) Time for a test drive.  
  
Alistair moved towards the cockpit of the Sutherland and went inside. He saw the slot where the key went, and inserted the key. The Knightmare startup interface began powering on as the cockpit closed behind Alistair. As Alistair looked around the cockpit, he noticed that it was not the average cockpit of a Sutherland. Knowing this, Alistair believed that he could make the Sutherland move the way he wanted it to.  
  
Alistair: Let's get you moving, big guy.  
  
Before Alistair could begin piloting his newly acquired Knightmare, around 13 other Sutherlands blocked the exit. A voice rang out from one of the Sutherlands.  
  
Commander: Get out of that Knightmare and surrender yourself! You're completely surrounded!  
  
At that point, the S-850 reached behind its back, grabbed the light machine gun and aimed it at the enemy Sutherlands. One of the Sutherlands tried to open fire with its submachine gun, but it merely clicked empty.  
  
Commander: Why is my gun out of ammo?  
Soldier: Sir, the ammunition for the firearms of our Knightmares was utilized by some of the other units. Ours do not have any.  
Commander: Well, where is the reserve ammo, then!?  
Soldier: In the unit we are currently surrounding, sir.  
Commander: (pauses) So, what does this mean, exactly?  
Soldier: With permission to speak freely, sir, we're screwed.  
  
The S-850 cocked the light machine gun and was about to open fire when the commander decided to flee from the area, along with the other soldiers.  
  
Alistair: Huh. Who would've thought that intimidation was the policy for this situation? Ah, well. Time to get going.  
  
Meanwhile, in an area behind the G-1 Base, Jeremiah Gottwald and other reserve units were waiting upon further orders in their Sutherlands. All of a sudden, like a prayer being answered, all of their radios received a message from the commanding officer that fled from Alistair.  
  
Commander: (over radio) We need backup! There's an enemy unit at the base! Anyone with ammo in their Knightmare's weapons, please help!  
Jeremiah: This is it! We're moving, now!  
Kewell Soresi: You can't really think _you_ can handle this situation, can you?  
Jeremiah: What's _that_ supposed to mean, Kewell?  
Kewell: Think about it, "Orange."  
Jeremiah: I hate you with a passion. We're the only ones here that have ammo! We can deal with this terrorist, head-on!  
Villetta Nu: The message seemed to suggest that there's no one else with ammo in their Knightmares. I suggest we go.  
Kewell: (growls) Fine.  
Jeremiah: Good. Let's move out!  
  
The six Sutherlands that served as reserve units sped off towards the G-1 Base, in search of the enemy Knightmare. Upon arrival, they noticed a blue Sutherland walking out of the Dispatch Trailer. The Sutherland then turned to face them.  
  
Kewell: What's with this guy? Doesn't he know how to use the Landspinners? Jeremiah, you talk to him.  
Jeremiah: Fine, then.  
  
Jeremiah's Sutherland's speakerphone screeched on and Jeremiah's voice rang out.  
  
Jeremiah: What's your name and unit?  
  
Once again, the commanding officer's voice could be heard over Jeremiah's radio.  
  
Commander: Forgot to mention. The enemy unit is a Sutherland prototype. It's blue and has a variety of weapons. Also, that's where our ammo went.  
  
After the commander signed off, Jeremiah decided to take a different approach.  
  
Jeremiah: Forget that I said that. Surrender yourself, terrorist!  
  
The S-850 looked to the left, then to the right, then looked back at Jeremiah's Sutherland. All of a sudden, a voice that seemed familiar to Jeremiah rang out.  
  
Alistair: I'm not really sure who you're talking to, here. Are you trying to talk to those guys, in the back? Or are you trying to talk to yourself? Without a mirror?  
Jeremiah: Did you just call _us_ terrorists?  
Alistair: It's what you're projecting. Right?  
Jeremiah: How dare you call us terrorists! _You're_ the terrorist, here! So, just give up!  
Alistair: Wait a minute. I know that hammy voice anywhere. Now, who...?  
Jeremiah: (confused) Hammy?  
Alistair: Oh, yeah! You're Jeremiah Gottwald! Are you...still a racist, by any chance?  
Jeremiah: You! I met you before, in Shinjuku!  
Alistair: That's me.  
Jeremiah: I...didn't know you could make that Sutherland walk.  
Alistair: Pretty sure the basic instinct is to activate the Landspinners for movement.  
Jeremiah: Yeah. But the leg movement-.  
Alistair: You _didn't_ know that you could move the legs so you can walk around? What are you, a scrub at Knightmare piloting?  
Jeremiah: I never knew you could move the legs on these things in the first place! They never taught me how!  
Alistair: You _are_ a scrub. A hammy scrub.  
Jeremiah: What does "hammy" mean?!  
Villetta: Basically, acting over the top. You know, theatrical, making a big deal, the works.  
Jeremiah: Ah. Wait, I'm not over the top!  
Alistair: Ooh, a lady pilot!  
Jeremiah: Yes, there are female pilots. Moving on-.  
Alistair: Pause the conversation, Jeremiah. (to Villetta) If your pilot suit disrespects women in any way, I will be pissed at whoever made it.  
Villetta: Uh...Okay?  
Alistair: Seriously, one _speck_ of nudity, and I will be enraged. Hell, I might one-shot all of you.  
Villetta: (pauses) You're not a pervert. You're the _polar opposite_ of a pervert. I like you.  
Jeremiah: He's the most respectable guy that I've ever met. I now hate sexism.  
Villetta: You have a very good friend, here, Jeremiah.  
Alistair: Aww. Thank you!  
Kewell: Can we _not_ talk to him!? We're here to _kill_ this bastard, remember!?  
Alistair: (to Jeremiah) Did you really have to invite this prick?  
Jeremiah: I had no choice but to bring him along. And, yes, he _is_ a prick.  
Kewell: Shut up, Orange!  
Jeremiah: You are _not_ starting that shit again, Kewell!  
Alistair: "Orange?" What? What's going on?  
Villetta: (annoyed) It begins anew.  
Kewell: You're a disgrace to Britannia! First, you let Zero get away, and now you're having a conversation with the enemy!?  
Alistair: What, you don't find it fun, Kewell?  
Kewell: "Fun!?" There is no "fun" in this! You are supposed to die along with the traitorous Elevens in this ghetto!  
Jeremiah: Japanese.  
  
After Jeremiah corrected Kewell, Kewell's Knightmare slowly turned to look at Jeremiah's, representing Kewell's anger.  
  
Kewell: (calmly, yet angrily) Pardon?  
Jeremiah: They're called Japanese. Trust me, it sounds better like that.  
Kewell: You interrupted me... _why_?  
Jeremiah: Because I want to make sure you don't look like a racist. You're already a prick, so, there's also that.  
Kewell: (pauses) I...hate... _all_ of you. (shouting) You will regret angering me, Orange! I hope every single one of you dies a horrible death...to Zero, no less! (to Alistair) As for _you_ -!  
  
As Kewell uses his Sutherland to point at Alistair's Sutherland, Alistair utilized one of the S-850's SMGs to open fire on Kewell before he finished his sentence. Upon taking 15 shots from Alistair, Kewell ejected from his Sutherland. The rest of the Sutherlands looked at the S-850 in amazement.  
  
Alistair: He was done.  
Jeremiah: You...ass! _I_ wanted to do that!  
Alistair: You're not gonna fight me over stealing your thunder, are you?  
Jeremiah: You're damn right, I am! I'll kick your ass, you son of a bitch!  
  
As Jeremiah's Sutherland began dashing towards Alistair, the S-850 holstered its submachine gun and activated the tonfa on its right arm. With the tonfa connected to its wrist, the S-850 jumped into the air and Superman punched Jeremiah's Sutherland's head off.  
  
Jeremiah: Son of a bitch!  
  
After Jeremiah yelled with pure irony, he ejected from the Sutherland. The remaining Sutherlands, again, looked in amazement.  
  
Alistair: You know, I _really_ need to test out the light machine gun. Would any of you guys like to volunteer?  
  
Out of the remaining four Sutherlands, three of them sped off towards an area away from where they currently were. All that remained was Villetta's Sutherland.  
  
Alistair: So... What are you gonna do?  
  
Inside the cockpit of Villetta's Sutherland, Villetta grabbed the ejection levers on the sides of her seat with her index finger and thumb and pulled them towards her. She did not want to deal with the current situation at hand and ejected from her Sutherland, leaving the S-850 as the last Knightmare standing.  
  
Alistair: Wow. Just beat down two guys, and all of a sudden you're a badass. This is the coolest Knightmare, by far. Wait till the guys back home hear about this. I bet Jericho would want one of these. God, Asher, almost forgot about him. I bet he'd be proud that I got a Knightmare that screams "graduate of Ranger School." Oh, crap, there's also a grenade launcher with this puppy. Almost forgot about that, too. Ah, well. Later time to test, I guess. Better store this big guy at the warehouse hideout. The officer _did_ say that it could hold an army of them.  
  
As Alistair began searching for the exit to Saitama, he found himself in an area untouched by the recent destruction.  
  
Alistair: (thinking) Well, thank God that this place is fine. There could be innocents here. All these "ghettos" are in need of dire repair. Maybe a group within the Mavericks could be focused on reconstruction of these kinds of places. Then there's gotta be research and development, bomb disposal, five-oh, infantry, weaponry, et cetera. There is a _lot_ of stuff that the Mavericks have got to be in charge of until the proper military steps up and gets rid of this anarchic law bullcrap. First off, there's Britannia, which I can deal with, and there's gangs, also something I can deal with. It's like Civility all over again. Except for the fact that this is a different situation than the Civility Crisis. There's, perhaps, higher amounts of anarchy, there's racism, imperialism, Social Darwinism, damn it to Hell, and, finally, there's the fact that these assholes are destroying the fabric of society in Japan and are treating the Japanese like they pissed in their breakfast. That crap is gonna end. The Tokyo Mavericks are gonna make sure of that. "You dare defy Britannia!?" No, I'm kicking its ass until it begs for mercy and stops its anarchy-bringing bullcrap. Oh, yeah. There's also Zero. I wonder how he feels, right now?  
  
At that moment, a Sutherland rammed into the S-850 from behind, but the S-850 still stood on its feet, unfazed. The S-850 turned around to see the Sutherland backing away, but not fleeing.  
  
Alistair: (out loud) Hey, buddy. Do you mind? I'm in the middle of thinking, here.  
  
After Alistair spoke to the Sutherland, the radio imbedded into the cockpit of the S-850 began relaying a message.  
  
Voice: To anyone still alive, this is Zero! I'm currently being ambushed by an unknown enemy unit! I need backup!  
  
Upon hearing the message, Alistair realized that the Sutherland currently in front of him belonged to Zero.  
  
Alistair: Ohh! So, you're Zero, huh? Tell me, how does it feel to have your thunder stolen?  
Zero: What are you talking about? Who are you?  
Alistair: Careful, chief. Curiosity's what killed the cat.  
Zero: Alright. What did you mean by "stealing my thunder?"  
Alistair: Well, the Yamato Alliance survives to live another day, I pushed the anarchic militia out of Saitama, and I got to kick Cornelia's ass without without even hurting her. How's that for awesome, person-who-should-not-be-divided-by?  
Zero: Why didn't they say anything about you!?  
Alistair: Pretty sure they broke off with you because of the situation where you kept screwing up with your plans and _kinda_ let some of the members, you know, die.  
Zero: You're a cryptic man.  
Alistair: And unpredictable.  
Zero: True. From what I understand, you're not allied with Britannia?  
Alistair: Correct.  
Zero: Very good. Might I suggest that you join me?  
Alistair: Might _I_ suggest that you kiss my ass?  
Zero: Excuse me?  
Alistair: Face facts, buddy. You need to shape up, or you'll screw up again. Don't expect me to be everywhere you go, cleaning up _your_ damn messes. So, in general, take classes in strategy, morality, badassery, and overall do-gooding.  
Zero: You don't order _me_ around. You are supposed to _follow_ me. If you can't understand that, then you're useless to me.  
Alistair: Is that you admitting that you challenged me to a fight? 'Cause you shoulder bashing me in the back kinda proves that.  
Zero: I need you out of my way. So, move.  
Alistair: Challenge accepted, chump.  
  
The S-850 bent its knees into a crouching position, with its right leg behind its line of sight, and placed its left hand on its left leg. With its right arm, it taunted Zero's Sutherland.  
  
Alistair: Showdown!  
  
After Alistair's taunt had ended, Zero's Sutherland sped towards the S-850. Before the Sutherland could fire its SMG, the S-850 backflipped and kicked the SMG out of the Sutherland's hands. When the S-850 landed on its feet, it punched Zero's Sutherland directly in the face, knocking it backward. Zero's Sutherland attempted to strike the S-850, but to no avail. The S-850 dodged every punch with ease, then countered with a left backfist punch, then a right smashing elbow strike moving diagonally left, and finished with a stepping kick to the midsection, causing Zero's Sutherland to be knocked to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, at the G-1 Base, Guilford awakened in the cockpit of his Gloucester, after a long sleep.  
  
Guilford: (yawns) I feel better, now. (activates radio) What did I miss?  
Communications: Allow me to give you the short version, Lord Guilford. Most of our forces were wiped out, General Darlton fled from his post, and Viceroy Cornelia issued a retreat. Fearfully, mind you.  
Guilford: Any details on the man who launched me 30 feet into the air?  
Communications: No. But the camera feed from a Dispatch Trailer shows that some man with a hooded jacket stole a Sutherland and scared off forces that didn't have any ammo in their Knightmares.  
Guilford: (takes a deep breath) Forgive me, for I must rage.  
  
After Guilford turned off the radio, he activated his Gloucester and sped off in search of the one who attacked him.  
  
Guilford: (angrily) He's _mine_!  
  
In his search, Guilford came across a battle currently in progress. He could clearly see that the battle was one-sided, as there was a new model of Sutherland knocking another Sutherland to the ground. It was at this point that Guilford entered the fray.  
  
Guilford: (to Alistair) You!  
Alistair: (to Zero) Hold the phone for a sec, pal. (to Guilford) Didn't I deal with you?  
Guilford: You will pay for kicking me into the air!  
Alistair: How _was_ your flight, anyway? To your liking?  
Guilford: I hurt my back and fell unconscious when I landed!  
Alistair: Really? No air bags? That sucks. I would've imagined that you would take only minor damage.  
Guilford: Enough talk! I want revenge! Time to die, terrorist scum!  
Alistair: (pauses) I get the feeling that our talk never went through.  
Guilford: Our "talk" was meaningless.  
Alistair: Eh, I wouldn't say that. It was philosophical, makes you wonder about stuff, and pretty much touches the heart on the subject.  
Guilford: (normal tone) Wait, really?  
Alistair: Yeah. Think about it.  
Guilford: To be honest with you, it... It does sound like we're the terrorists.  
Alistair: Right? You see what you're projecting to the world?  
Guilford: Yes. Just... _forcing_ our ideals onto other countries sounds, I don't know, like something absolutely wrong.  
Alistair: Damn right. What's your name, man?  
Guilford: Gilbert G.P. Guilford.  
Alistair: Cool-ass name you got there, Guilford. (to Zero) Oh, hey. You're still around. Have you met Guilford?  
  
After Alistair acknowledged that Zero's Sutherland stood up, the Sutherland dashed toward Guilford's Gloucester and took its lance. Without thinking once about aiming, the Sutherland threw the lance towards the S-850. The S-850 caught the lance before it could hit the S-850.  
  
Guilford: Now, that's impressive. Could you give that back to me?  
Alistair: You know, I never gave you a proper fight, Guilford. How about I give you one, just so you don't feel bad about yourself?  
Guilford: That really isn't necessary. Since you're in a Knightmare, I can't guarantee your safety. Now, please give me back my lance so I-.  
  
At that point, the S-850 grasped the lance with both hands and broke it over its right knee.  
  
Guilford: (terrified, speaking in slightly higher pitch) Oh, that is distressing.  
Alistair: So, what was that about my safety? 'Cause right now, it sounds like you pissed yourself. Pansy.  
Guilford: (deadpan tone) My rage is back. Prepare for combat.  
Alistair: Now we're talkin'.  
  
Guilford's Gloucester dashed towards the S-850, with hopes of defeating the pilot within it. The S-850 countered with a leg sweep, but the Gloucester recovered quickly.  
  
Guilford: (angrily) Cheap trick!  
Alistair: Cheap, my ass.  
Guilford: (normal tone) Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm still a little upset. It's messing up my concentration.  
Alistair: You good? No guns, just martial arts?  
Guilford: (takes a deep breath) Yes. I completely forgot that a leg sweep is a legitimate move in combat. Shall we?  
Alistair: Shalln't we?  
  
In recognition of the conversation ending, Guilford's Gloucester began throwing amateur punches at the S-850, as it dodged every single one.  
  
Alistair: Not used to hand-to-hand combat, are you?  
Guilford: What would make you say that?!  
Alistair: Be honest, Guilford.  
Guilford: (sighs) I'm not used to this.  
Alistair: You know what? This ain't fair. Go home.  
Guilford: Huh? We're in the middle of a fight!  
Alistair: I'm letting you go, dude. I'm not hurting your pride any more than I already have.  
Guilford: What about _your_ pride!?  
Alistair: (pauses) I take it that what you just said was the best you could come up with, in your head?  
Guilford: You... Dammit.  
Alistair: I don't have any pride. I killed it.  
Guilford: Like you kill anarchy and chaos?  
Alistair: Hey, that was a pretty good guess! Nice one, Guilford!  
Guilford: Nothing is fair on the battlefield.  
Alistair: What battlefield? This is a ruined civilized zone.  
Guilford: (pauses) Well...shit. Don't tell anyone I said that. _Please_.  
Alistair: It's your choice whether or not you want to curse in front of others. Sometimes it can help prove a point.  
Guilford: I may have to talk to the viceroy about all of this.  
Alistair: Yeah. Maybe _you_ can talk some sense into the Blood Knight.  
Guilford: Truer words describing Princess Cornelia have never been spoken.  
Alistair: You hear that, Zero? Cornelia's gonna be a good guy-! (notices that Zero's Sutherland is gone) Aaand he left.  
Guilford: Wait, Zero was in that unit?!  
Alistair: I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?  
Guilford: He's wanted for killing Prince Clovis and you didn't even kill him!?  
Alistair: Pretty sure your princely evil Aryan decided to slaughter innocent civilians in Shinjuku. Completely unjustified, mind you. He was an _asshole_ for doing that.  
Guilford: That...is unjustified. I think I'll go, now.  
Alistair: Rest easy, alright? And if you see a guy named Jeremiah, tell him not to think like a racist prick for me.  
Guilford: I get it! We've made a lot of mistakes! Quit reminding me!  
  
As Guilford's Gloucester left the area, around 20 Sutherlands appeared and surrounded the S-850. All of the Sutherlands aimed their submachine guns at the S-850, meaning to shoot.  
  
Commander: This is as far as you go!  
Alistair: Oh, it's you guys. The hell do you want, now?  
Commander: We're prepared for you, this time! We found some ammo!  
Alistair: So, you just grabbed whatever ammo was at the armory?  
Commander: We were in a hurry.  
Alistair: What, you didn't check to see if the ammo fit in the SMGs?  
Commander: The ammo fits perfectly! Watch!  
  
The commander's Sutherland pulled the trigger of its submachine gun and it clicked, not firing a single shot.  
  
Alistair: You _do_ know that Sutherland and Gloucester SMGs carry different sizes of ammo, right?  
Commander: Uh...  
Alistair: You wanna know what size of ammo a Sutherland carries?  
Commander: (frightened) No?  
Alistair: Too bad, 'cause I feel like obliging!  
  
At that point, the S-850 drew both of its SMGs and opened fire at the surrounding forces. While moving forward and making a slow 360 degree turn, the S-850 eliminated all of the enemy units, without showing too much effort.  
  
Alistair: Sorry about that. I was a bit persnickety. You kinda surrounded me. I hate flanks. Which is why I don't have any. (shouting) Alright! I know there's one left! Just come on out, pally!  
  
When the smoke cleared, Alistair could see that one Sutherland was hiding, so that it could utilize an opportunity to use a sneak attack. Unfortunately, the unit was spotted and began fleeing.  
  
Alistair: The hell do you think _you're_ going?  
  
The S-850 holstered its SMGs and drew the grenade launcher that was equipped under the cockpit and aimed at the fleeing Sutherland.  
  
Alistair: _Sayonara_ , dirtbag.  
  
The S-850 fired the grenade launcher and a grenade flew towards the Sutherland. Upon making contact with the Sutherland, the grenade exploded. The resulting explosion was greater than Alistair had expected, as it yielded enough force to destroy five Knightmares at once. Fortunately, the Sutherland was far enough for the explosion to not cause damage to any of the buildings.  
  
Alistair: (wheezes, then laughs) That is _awesome_! I'm loving this freakin' thing! Okay, okay. Got to go. I think I've had enough fun, for today. That should at least cause some uproar with these ass-clowns.  
  
Back at the G-1 base, Cornelia was walking to her quarters, after she issued all of her units to retreat from Saitama, and put her hand on a wall, mentally exhausted. Darlton caught up to her, still shocked about the events that transpired.  
  
Cornelia: (thinking) We lost the Saitama Ghetto, two Gloucesters and 87 Sutherlands. So much money, planning and preparation...out the window. Who was that guy? He wasn't with Zero, but was aiding the Yamato Alliance? Doesn't make any sense.  
Darlton: Princess Cornelia...  
Cornelia: (out loud) Yeah. I know.  
Darlton: Are you okay?  
Cornelia: Does it _look_ like I'm okay?  
Darlton: You don't seem...physically harmed. Ever still...  
Cornelia: Darlton, I met your threat, his weapon made a hole in my Gloucester's lance, and I pissed myself. _Now_ do you think I'm okay?  
Darlton: (surprised) You... You didn't.  
Cornelia: Smell the seat.  
Darlton: I'm good.  
Cornelia: Anything else?  
Darlton: We have a lock on the Sutherland that the third party stole. We can follow it-.  
Cornelia: (exclaims to interrupt Darlton) Negative, Ghost Rider. Do not pursue.  
Darlton: What!? But...  
Cornelia: Read my lips. I'm gonna change out of this shit...then I'm going to cry myself to sleep.  
Darlton: We have to follow him!  
Cornelia: We really don't. Following him has gotta lead to some weird... _spiky_ shit that happens to be extremely deadly. And _that_ , my dear Darlton, is something we don't wanna deal with. (walks away)  
  
Back at Ashford Academy, Alistair returned to the clubhouse and saw Lelouch walking towards his side of the clubhouse.  
  
Alistair: Hey, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: (screams, then turns around) Oh. It's you, Alistair. I forgot that you live here.  
Alistair: You jumpy, dude? Nunnally's been worried sick. You left without telling anybody.  
Lelouch: Oh. Whoops. Sorry about that.  
Alistair: You okay?  
Lelouch: I...have a job. It got kind of hectic, today.  
Alistair: Huh. Well, you deserve to rest, pal. Just make sure you tell Nunnally, beforehand.  
Lelouch: Yeah. I'll do that.  
  
Once Alistair went up to his room, Lelouch returned to his side of the clubhouse and entered his room. C.C. was waiting for him, on his bed.  
  
C.C.: So, how was your little excursion to Saitama?  
Lelouch: I had my ass handed to me.  
C.C.: Really?  
Lelouch: Yes, really. This blue Sutherland beat the absolute hell out of me, and I couldn't land a single hit on it. Saitama's okay, but my plan failed. How was your day?  
C.C.: I met your neighbor.  
Lelouch: Alistair?!  
C.C.: Yeah. He's had a shit life, I'll give him that much.  
Lelouch: How much does he know?  
C.C.: He thinks you're a "cosplayer," whatever that is.  
Lelouch: He saw it?  
C.C.: He'll effortlessly defend you on that fact.  
Lelouch: Anything else?  
C.C.: He's a tough man, mind and body.  
Lelouch: Well, now I need to rethink my approach. Cornelia's tougher than Clovis was. I think... I need a team.  
C.C.: A team? And here I thought you'd work alone.  
Lelouch: If I'm going to take down Britannia, I can't work alone.  
C.C.: Well, at least you have the Yamato Alliance at your beck and call.  
Lelouch: I don't. The third party in the blue Sutherland took them. He insulted me. "Classes in overall do-gooding." Son of a bitch thinks he's smarter than me?  
C.C.: Do-gooding? That's a word?  
Lelouch: It's what he said. Before he kicked me around, anyway.  
C.C.: That sounds like benefactor talk.  
Lelouch: Benefactor?  
C.C.: A person who lives solely to help people. I'm thinking that your third party is exactly that.  
Lelouch: So, he's on neither side. He said...that I was letting resistance members die. (pauses) That bastard.  
C.C.: What?  
Lelouch: He's... _right_.  
C.C.: Excuse me?  
Lelouch: I was careless. I _was_ screwing up. I didn't think ahead and Cornelia got the upper hand.  
C.C.: After one screw-up, you change your mind about everything?  
Lelouch: Yeah. Japan comes first.  
C.C.: What about your mother's death?  
Lelouch: Later. I'll learn, soon enough.  
C.C.: An entire country takes priority over learning the truth?  
Lelouch: I'm _living_ in a country filled to the brim with... What's a good word?  
C.C.: Assholes?  
Lelouch: Asshole is the word. All the suffering, death and carnage...a means to an end? For what? World domination? Alistair was right. The whole idea of Britannia...nothing more than _anarchistic assholes_.  
C.C.: You're cursing much more than you usually do.  
Lelouch: Guess Alistair's rubbing off on me. The "defender of man" really cares about my sister.  
C.C.: "Defender of man"?  
Lelouch: That's what "Alistair" translates to. It's Scottish. I checked his file, too. Not much background information, except for Celtic and Native American heritage. His mom was Native American and his dad was half-Scottish, half-Irish.  
C.C.: An interesting couple. Makes you wonder how they met.  
Lelouch: I don't think Alistair knows. Did you know that he's a mercenary?  
C.C.: He is?  
Lelouch: Yeah.  
C.C.: Why is he _here_?  
Lelouch: That's what I don't get, either. He's not fond of Britannia, for some reason.  
C.C.: Where's he from, again?  
Lelouch: America.  
C.C.: (shocked) Did you just say _America_?  
Lelouch: I did. Why?  
C.C.: (normal tone) No reason. Just wanted to see if I heard that right. (thinking) He survived that hell? How? I've heard rumors of what's been going on, over there, but... How could he escape? What was that guy's name, again? Samuel Hawking? He has an army of... God knows what kind of army that psycho has. I was wrong. Alistair's life...was _worse_ than shit.  
  
2009 a.t.b., Las Vegas, Nevada, Lucky 38 Hotel and Casino. Inside the penthouse suite of the largest tower in Las Vegas, Alistair entered Mr. House's side of the penthouse to see that he was watching TV. Alistair was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed his prosthetic arm, and a duster with a black star with blue outlining, with a raven and eagle in mid-flight, meeting at the center of the star emblazed on the back of the duster. His pants had a holster on its right leg, carrying a 9mm pistol for Alistair to use in case of emergencies.  
  
Alistair (Age 8): All done, for the day.  
Mr. House: Oh, you're back. That quick, huh?  
Alistair: There wasn't much, today.  
Mr. House: It's weird, though. I've got a bad feeling about today.  
Announcer: (over TV) We have breaking news!  
Mr. House: Breaking news, in over two years?  
Announcer: Brittania's gone! We're all free!  
  
Over the TV, a crowd had gathered around the entirety of Washington, D.C., cheering their hearts out over the event.  
  
Mr. House: Gone? They got what they needed and left?  
Announcer: It was due to one man's actions that Britannia was forced out.  
Mr. House: One man? Chase? Hanlon? Who could...?  
Announcer: Wait! Here he comes!  
  
On the TV, the camera zoomed on a man walking up to a podium. The man had a black mullet and a small beard surrounding his lips and chin.  
  
Announcer: There's our hero! Our Vice President, Samuel Hawking!  
Mr. House: Hawking?! What the hell does he care about us for!?  
Samuel Hawking: (over TV, smiling) Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind. You may think I betrayed you, sold you out to Britannia and all that. But, I had to let them in, otherwise they'd keep killing people. Look at us, now! Alive! All thanks to me!  
Mr. House: He had a plan, from the start?  
Hawking: Now, we need to rebuild our beautiful America. How, you might ask? (pauses) War.  
Mr. House: (flatly) What?  
Hawking: We need war to keep our lives flowing, our jobs numerous and making sure that there's plenty of cash. "But there's no war to fight!" Yeah, there is. (smile turns sinister) Amongst yourselves.  
Mr. House: (concerned) What the hell is he up to?  
Hawking: Come on out, boys!  
  
Immediately, D.C. began flooding with Hawking's associates. These associates appeared humanoid, wearing dark green, metal armor that made them appear mechanical, their helmets bearing a sinister, menacing face. The others appeared to have metal bodies with wires showing in certain areas, hiding their faces behind plates that functioned as masks. Their weapons were not like any of the average firearms seen with the military or police. Some of them seemed to be glowing a bright green, while others seemed to be connected to wires at the barrel. These armored beings aimed their weapons at the crowd of people.  
  
Hawking: You see, I need war. I have been deprived of my satisfaction, ever since Daughtry became president of the U.S. Once Britannia came into the fold, and killed 50,000 people, I felt so satisfied. I've never felt an erection quite like it.  
Mr. House: You _son of a bitch_!  
Hawking: But, I don't want any ordinary war. I want Civil...War...II. These guys, that threaten you, right now? (points to masked personnel) These guys are a private military company of my making: Civility Enforcement, LLC. They're cyborgs. (points to armored personnel) These guys are remnants of the Confederate States of America. Boy, are they pissed. People... Welcome. Welcome to the _Enclave of the Confederate States of America_! I wanna see some chaos, people! Gangs, murderers, criminals and terrorists, alike! Accept my invitation to murder and destroy to your heart's content! Give! Me! An! Erection! (laughs maniacally)  
  
Mr. House got up from his couch and looked at Alistair, who was looking out the window surrounding the penthouse, holding binoculars in his hands.  
  
Mr. House: Alistair!? We have a problem!  
Alistair: I heard. However, that's not the problem that _I'm_ looking at. (hands Mr. House binoculars)  
Mr. House: (looks through binoculars) What are you...? Oh, my God.  
  
As Mr. House looked through the binoculars, he saw that there were men dressed in Roman armor driving vehicles approaching Las Vegas.  
  
Mr. House: (stops looking through binoculars) They look like Romans.  
Alistair: Their forces reach the thousands. I looked, and they have guns.  
Mr. House: (runs towards ham radio and activates it) Hello!? This is Robin House! We need assistance! Vegas is about to be under attack! Any military personnel, please help us!  
Alistair: We need to leave. Now.  
Mr. House: (looks back at Alistair) How can you be calm, at a time like this!?  
Alistair: (shows Mr. House his left hand, then closes and opens it)  
Mr. House: Fair enough. Look, we need backup. We can't handle Civility or these "Enclave" chumps.  
Alistair: We're outnumbered. We need to leave this place. There's nothing we can do. (begins walking towards elevator) Let's go.  
Mr. House: No.  
Alistair: (stops walking and turns around) What?  
Mr. House: I'm... I'm not going anywhere.  
Alistair: Why are you talking like that?  
Mr. House: Today's my last day, Alistair. I'll lead those Roman assholes to the desolate part of Vegas...and detonate it.  
Alistair: House, you will tell me what the hell you're talking about! Right now!  
Mr. House: (tearing up) I... I have heart cancer.  
Alistair: Heart cancer?  
Mr. House: Yeah. This type of cancer can't be cured. When we first met, I was having a checkup and the doctor told me that I had two years to live. Today's the day that I die. With that fact, I'd rather die doing something good for this city, for this world. Go on ahead. Get out, while you can.  
Alistair: House...  
Mr. House: Goodbye, Alistair. It's been fun, hanging out with you. I'll tell your parents that you miss them.  
Alistair: Good luck, Robin Edward House. You're a good friend.  
  
Alistair rode the elevator down to the ground floor, leaving Mr. House behind. As Alistair exited the Lucky 38, a military vehicle sped down the street and stopped in front of the entrance. A man in a military uniform opened the back door and spoke to Alistair.  
  
Soldier: You Alistair Wake!?  
Alistair: Yeah. What about it?  
Soldier: Get in! We're here to get you out of here!  
  
Alistair ran towards the vehicle and got in the back. As the soldier closed the door, the vehicle sped off again, leaving Las Vegas. Inside the vehicle, three other soldiers occupied the rest of the seats in the back, and the driver was wearing a beret.  
  
Alistair: Who are you?  
Soldier: I'm Sergeant Morales. These guys are Privates Abrams and Jensen. The driver is a Green Beret, Lieutenant Keyes.  
Alistair: Where, exactly, did you come from?  
Sergeant Morales: California. Some jackass decided to make an entire state a republic. Uh, sorry about that.  
Alistair: It's fine.  
Private Abrams: I can't believe that he would do that. Freaking Oliver!  
Alistair: Who?  
Private Jensen: General Howard Oliver. He's always been a glory hound, wanting to force his name in the history books, but this is ridiculous.  
Lieutenant Keyes: This is the worst thing to happen to this country. We've got those Roman-looking freaks, the entirety of California, the Enclave, Civility and other such madness to deal with. Alistair, do you think Mr. House will make it out, on his own?  
Alistair: He said he was going to sacrifice himself, taking a majority of those anarchic guys with him.  
Lieutenant Keyes: I'm...sorry to hear that.  
Alistair: Who ordered you to pick me up?  
Sergeant Morales: General Chase. We're taking you to school, where you're safe.  
Alistair: I'm amazed that a school system is even intact, after Britannia showed up.  
Sergeant Morales: Don't worry, your mom went to this school.  
  
Back at Las Vegas, Roman soldier lookalikes entered the most desolate area of Vegas and found Mr. House there, standing in the street. The squadron surrounded Mr. House, pointing their guns at him.  
  
Leader: Robin Edward House. You run Las Vegas, wrapping it around your little fingers, making it prosperous. How disgusting. You don't even issue slavery. We, however, do. Time to die.  
Mr. House: Funny thing about that. I'm taking you with me.  
Leader: And how are you going to do that?  
  
Mr. House reached into his jacket and pulled out a detonator. The leader looked around and saw that the area was layered with enough explosives to destroy it, without causing any damage to any of the areas outside of it.  
  
Leader: Wow. First day on the job, and I'm already dead. What a world.  
Mr. House: Highway to Hell, bitches.  
  
Mr. House pressed the button on the detonator, and the entire area exploded, surrounding every living thing in fire.  
  
Back at the Mojave Desert, Alistair and the California cavalry heard an explosion, and saw that smoke was rising in Vegas. Alistair knew that Mr. House was dead.  
  
Alistair: So... You said my mom went to this school?


	13. Stage 4 Part 1

2017 a.t.b., 7:00 a.m., Ashford Academy, student government clubhouse, Lamperouge residence. Lelouch and Nunnally were having breakfast together, in their dining room. Lelouch had been learning about Nunnally's fascination with Alistair and their already strong bond.  
  
Lelouch: Wait, wait, wait. He has military ranks?  
Nunnally: Well, the military in America felt like they needed to refer to him by rank. In the Army, he's a Major. In the Marines and Navy, he's a Captain.  
Lelouch: So, that must be part of where he gets the money from. So, you like Alistair, Nunnally?  
Nunnally: Of course! I feel like I should be his best friend.  
Lelouch: (pauses) Neat. (thinking) Well, at least I know that Alistair can take care of Nunnally, when he's around. Wait a minute, he has high officer ranks at 16? That's such bullshit! Unless that's also where the skills come from. Yeah, that's got to be it.  
Nunnally: So, Lelouch...  
Lelouch: (out loud) Yeah, Nunnally?  
Nunnally: Is it true that you have a job?  
Lelouch: Well...yeah. It beats being bored, doesn't it?  
Nunnally: It's good to have something to do. Just make sure you tell someone that you're heading there. Okay?  
Lelouch: Yeah. I'm sorry for worrying you, like that.  
Nunnally: Do you...trust Alistair, Lelouch?  
Lelouch: What do you mean?  
Nunnally: He lives to help people...and he's killed to protect others, not just himself. Do you believe he's a good person? Because I do.  
Lelouch: Yeah! Yeah, I trust him. He's good, I know it.  
Nunnally: That's good to hear. (thinking) He needs all the support he can get. He's suffered worse than I have. His mom must have been so pretty. Losing both of his parents, right in front of him, losing an arm and a leg, forced into being an orphan. Not even I could live with that. (out loud) Have you spoken to him, today?  
Lelouch: Yeah. He said he was heading off to somewhere, get the lay of the land.  
Nunnally: Oh, right. He doesn't know much about Tokyo, nowadays. He said that he hasn't been here in 12 years, so he has to get to know the place.  
Lelouch: True.  
  
Earlier, near Alistair's room. Lelouch was standing outside Alistair's door, wanting to speak to him.  
  
Lelouch: Hey, Alistair! You in?  
Alistair: (behind door) Making toast!  
Lelouch: (quietly) I'll just...wait for him.  
  
Lelouch waited outside Alistair's door and heard a dinging noise from Alistair's room.  
  
Alistair: Buttering toast!  
Lelouch: (thinking) My God, he _is_ a comedian. How long does it take him to eat breakfast, anyway? (pauses) I'm actually bored. (sighs) The battles in Shinjuku and Saitama, rescuing Suzaku... All of that was... _fun_. I need action. Screw it, putting the team together, today. I still have Ohgi's number, so I should call him and-...  
  
Immediately, Alistair's door opened and Alistair stood in the doorway, his mouth carrying toast.  
  
Alistair: (with mouth full) What's up, Lelouch?  
Lelouch: (out loud) Hey. I was just wondering what you were up to, today.  
Alistair: Well...(takes toast from mouth, eating part of it)...I'm going to take an enthusiastic walk through Tokyo.  
Lelouch: Okay...  
Alistair: Why? You need something?  
Lelouch: I was just wondering. No harm in asking, right?  
Alistair: Yeah. (takes a bite of toast)  
Lelouch: Wait, you have a toaster?  
Alistair: Yeah. What, you don't have one?  
Lelouch: No, we do not.  
Alistair: I think there's a spare, somewhere in here. I can give you that one.  
Lelouch: Drop it by, whenever you can.  
Alistair: Not now?  
Lelouch: Gotta tell Nunnally about what you're doing.  
Alistair: True enough. Tell her that I'll be back by 3:00.  
Lelouch: Thanks. I'll tell her. See you.  
  
Present time, Shinjuku, residential warehouse. The front gate opened and Alistair stepped inside. All of the people residing in the warehouse looked in amazement, as their friendly neighborhood hero approached the center of the warehouse.  
  
Alistair: So, how are you guys, today?  
Gruff Voice: It's good to see you again, my friend.  
  
Alistair looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw James Sampson and two others accompanying him.  
  
Alistair: James!? The hell are you doin' here, buddy?  
James: Well, you clearly saved my ass from corrupt cops and I had nowhere else to go. These two are Ichika and Taiga.  
Ichika: Yo!  
Taiga: Good to meet you.  
Alistair: Likewise. (to James) Corrupt cops, huh? I suppose you want to join the Tokyo Mavericks, until you can get your position back, right?  
James: Tokyo Mavericks?  
Alistair: I'll explain, at a better position. (to warehouse residents) All those who wish to join the Tokyo Mavericks, follow me! The rest, stay here! Hopefully, you'll have better living conditions, soon!  
  
Meanwhile, at the Britannian Government Bureau building, Cornelia sat in her office, still shocked by her loss at Saitama.  
  
Cornelia: (thinking) Okay, recap. You took over the Saitama Ghetto to lure out Zero. It worked. Zero was following his same patterns from Shinjuku and I got a step ahead of him, wiping out his forces in the process. On Guilford's side, both of the Gloucesters accompanying his were destroyed and he was launched and treated like a bitch. I go all-out, then all of my forces get completely screwed over. Next, _Darlton_ turns into a bitch, I talk to the dangerous, yet highly entertaining, third party, he shoots at my Gloucester's lance, making a vertical hole in it, and I piss myself. Really, I should have went to the bathroom, before leaving. Can't believe I have to wait until the seat is cleaned. Okay, Cornelia. Think. Who could this third party be? Other than the Japan Liberation Front and Zero, who has the audacity and ability to fight an empire that controls over 1/3 of the world? (pauses) Nobody. Dammit! I'm in the dark, here!  
  
It was then that there was a knock on Cornelia's door. The voice behind the door belonged to her younger sister.  
  
Euphemia: (behind door) Viceroy? May I enter?  
Cornelia: (out loud) Come in.  
  
Euphemia entered Cornelia's office and approached her sister's desk.  
  
Euphemia: I heard about what happened in Saitama.  
Cornelia: Good thing we're in private, huh?  
Euphemia: So...you _really_ pissed yourself?  
Cornelia: Oh, yeah. True story.  
Euphemia: I'm sorry.  
Cornelia: Don't be. Darlton and Guilford were scared shitless, too. We had the advantage and we still got our asses kicked.  
Euphemia: But, there was a third party involved?  
Cornelia: Don't even know who the guy is, let alone where he came from. He stole a Sutherland prototype, made the Pureblood faction his bitch and got away.  
Euphemia: The Purebloods? Suzaku was saving one of its members from some sort of coup d'état, when I met him. Jeremiah, I think his name was?  
Cornelia: They were reserve forces, positioned on the back lines. They met the third party, Orange got his ass kicked by a Superman punch and the rest just booked. To be honest, I would, too.  
Euphemia: And here I thought you would go down fighting.  
Cornelia: Know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em. That point? It was folding time.  
Euphemia: No, I mean that you _live_ to fight people. Fighting's your life. Like a... What's the term for that, again?  
Cornelia: Blood Knight.  
Euphemia: That's what the third party called you, right?  
Cornelia: Upon my arrival to Area 11, the headlines should have read: "Blood Knight Cornelia, looking for a fight. Ever still seeking the lead of might."  
Euphemia: Did you just make that up?  
Cornelia: I thought of it, but it feels like someone else made that up. I need to relax more.  
Euphemia: You have those movies that you love so much, right? Why don't you watch those?  
Cornelia: (whining) I hate watching those movies alone.  
Euphemia: There hasn't been much activity since you were at Saitama. Maybe you can take a day off?  
Cornelia: (excited, smiling) I love the way you think, Euphie.  
Euphemia: Please don't bear hug me, again.  
Cornelia: Oh, come on! Please?  
Euphemia: Out of the question.  
Cornelia: (sultry tone) Pretty please?  
Euphemia: What do you think you're doing?  
Cornelia: (normal tone) Fair point. Why did I try to seduce my sister?  
Euphemia: "Confusion is a bitch"? Is that how it works?  
Cornelia: Yeah, you got it right. I've yet to see Top Gun. Wanna watch it with me?  
Euphemia: I've got nothing better to do.  
Cornelia: Don't worry. It's got Tom Cruise in it.  
Euphemia: Who?  
Cornelia: Really?! Mission: Impossible? Far and Away? Edge of Tomorrow? Live, die, repeat!  
Euphemia: I know nothing about the movies you've seen.  
Cornelia: Son of a...! I will educate you, now! You're coming with me and we are watching Top Gun!  
Euphemia: If you say so.  
Cornelia: You will _love it_ , damn you!  
  
At Alistair's warehouse hideout, Alistair and his new recruits arrived and entered the warehouse. The recruits were surprised to find the S-850 in the warehouse.  
  
Alistair: Don't worry. It's mine.  
Ichika: How'd you manage to get that!?  
Alistair: They lent it to me. I own it.  
Taiga: It's not easy to get a Knightmare from the military.  
Alistair: They're _not_ a military. They're anarchists. Big difference.  
James: Preaching to the choir, Alistair. So, would you care to explain the "Tokyo Mavericks," for us?  
Alistair: Essentially, you'll be like me. You're going to become mercenary benefactors.  
Random Recruit A: Benefactors?  
Random Recruit B: What, we're gonna help people?  
Random Recruit C: Britannians, too? Shit, I don't wanna help them.  
Alistair: I'm actually quite popular amongst criminals, murderers and various evil factions around the world.  
James: Britannia included?  
Alistair: You would know me best as the "Son of Liberty."  
James: (surprised) Oh, shit. _You_?! The Son of Liberty is fighting Britannia?!  
Ichika: What's this "Son of Liberty" thing about?  
James: Alistair Wake, the Son of Liberty, is known as the greatest hero the world has ever known. He freed his own country from a sociopathic bastard named Samuel Hawking.  
Taiga: Oh. _That_ asshole.  
Ichika: A guy like him? Running a country? He's evil as shit. How did he even get elected?  
Alistair: One of life's greatest mysteries.  
Random Recruit A: So... This Hawking guy was evil?  
Alistair: We're talking about a guy who classified video footage of 9/11 as _porn_. Calling him evil would be a compliment. Hell, when Britannia attacked America, he had one of the biggest erections he ever had.  
Random Recruit A: What the...?  
Random Recruit B: In short, he was a shitstain on the face of humanity.  
Alistair: Fancy way of putting it.  
James: So, you want to make us mercenary benefactors, like you?  
Alistair: Well, being the only mercenary benefactor in the world kinda sucks. I can handle being the original, but not the only one.  
James: Fair enough.  
Taiga: What, exactly, can we _do_? We're just a ragtag team, going up against an empire bent on world domination.  
Alistair: With me at the helm, we can easily take down an anarchic monarchy.  
Ichika: We have no guns, no Knightmares, nothing.  
Alistair: Well, that's the point of teaching, right?  
Familiar Voice: So... You're saying that you'll acquire the things we need and teach us about them?  
Alistair: Exactly. (pauses) Wait, who said that?  
  
Out from the crowd of recruits, a man with brown hair and a red headband approached Alistair. It was the man he helped, on his first day in Japan: Shinichiro Tamaki.  
  
Tamaki: That, uh...would be me.  
Alistair: Tamaki?!  
Tamaki: Yeah, I kinda snuck into the crowd, when I recognized you.  
Random Recruit C: Hey, aren't you part of a resistance group?  
Alistair: Double the jobs, double the pay, huh? I like the way you think. Though, this sort of thing can leave you a bit tired. Still okay with it?  
Tamaki: Yeah. You helped me out and you want to save Japan. Now, it's my turn to help you.  
Alistair: You're gonna be _such_ a badass.  
James: It's good to have you, Tamaki. I'm Police Major James Sampson.  
Tamaki: A cop? Why are you here?  
Alistair: Corrupt five-oh want him dead.  
Tamaki: Whoa.  
Ichika: Ichika Date. Good to see you.  
Taiga: Taiga Sunohara. Welcome aboard.  
James: To get back on topic, how are we going to be trained without the necessary equipment?  
Alistair: Oh, I was just letting you know where this place was. I'll get the equipment, you just needed to know where to show up.  
  
At that point, someone's cellphone started ringing. Tamaki took out his cellphone and answered the call.  
  
Tamaki: Hello? (pauses) Wait, what? (pauses) Now? Dammit, I... (pauses, then sighs) Alright. (closes phone)  
Alistair: What's up, man?  
Tamaki: I've gotta go. Some friends wanna see me.  
Alistair: Okay, man. Just remember where this place is, okay?  
Tamaki: Yeah. See ya.  
  
Tamaki ran out of the warehouse, leaving the group alone.  
  
James: So, how will you get the equipment?  
Alistair: Simple. Raid an armory or two.  
James: What makes you think you can even _enter_ an armory, let alone steal its contents?  
Alistair: I've stolen from Civility and the Enclave for years. You do the math.  
James: Right. And you've killed people and abominations that were thought to be un-killable.  
Alistair: So... Where should I start?  
  
Meanwhile, at a Britannian military barrack, Darlton and Guilford were talking about the hooded man that they encountered in Saitama.  
  
Darlton: You couldn't even see his face, beyond that hood?  
Guilford: Negative. I don't even know how he does these things. He's like a...physical god, or something.  
Darlton: I think "superhuman" would be a better term.  
Guilford: He launched a Knightmare into the air! With his right leg!  
Darlton: Well, he caught my Gloucester's lance with his left hand, then kicked me with his right leg.  
Guilford: I can't believe that kick made a big dent in my Gloucester.  
Darlton: Wait, a _dent_?  
Guilford: Yeah. He treated my Gloucester like a... Like a...  
Darlton: Like a football?  
Guilford: A football? What's that?  
Darlton: Oh. You must not have heard about America.  
Guilford: America?  
Darlton: A country far to the west of the E.U. We tried to take over, about 200 years ago, but failed. It's a pretty nice place, away from all the fighting. I'm thinking of retiring there.  
Guilford: America... America...  
Darlton: Yeah. That's its name.  
Guilford: I've heard it, before.  
Darlton: Where from?  
Guilford: Princess Cornelia.  
Darlton: Oh, really?  
Guilford: She went there... Dammit. I can't remember.  
Darlton: Been too long?  
Guilford: 10 years is a long time. I'll look it up. (opens laptop)  
Darlton: Yeah. You could learn some history about that place, too. We got beat by a landslide, trying to take over.  
Guilford: (surprised) Oh, shit.  
Darlton: What?  
Guilford: Take a look at this.  
Darlton: (walks towards Guilford) What is so damn-? (looks at laptop) What the hell?! Wait, wait, wait. We _killed_ that many people?!  
Guilford: Not even I knew about this.  
Darlton: They didn't even put up a fight! We just... _slaughtered_ 50,00 people!?  
Guilford: Says here that they were the result of the first testing of the Knightmares.  
Darlton: No. No, no. That is... That is _not_ right. Who the hell thought that testing Knightmares out on defenseless civilians was okay!?  
Guilford: Someone named "Samuel Hawking" did.  
Darlton: Well, then this Hawking guy is a shitstain. Okay. Maybe we can give America back to the rightful people, then everything should be okay.  
Guilford: Too late. America's not our territory.  
Darlton: What?  
Guilford: It belongs to Hawking, now.  
Darlton: Bullshit!  
Guilford: It's true. It's chaos, over there. Hawking's got the country under lock and key. He's utilizing a "private military company" and his own army to bring hell to America.  
Darlton: Do these factions have names?  
Guilford: According to this, the military company is called "Civility Enforcement, LLC," comprised entirely of cyborgs.  
Darlton: Cyborgs? I thought that cyborgs were purely fictional?  
Guilford: Not by Civility's standards.  
Darlton: And Hawking's army?  
Guilford: "The Enclave of the Confederate States of America," they're called. Long name, I'll give them that much.  
Darlton: Wait, the Confederacy?!  
Guilford: You know something?  
Darlton: Well, the Confederate States were "states in rebellion." They started after South Carolina seceded from the Federal Union, due to a dislike of new policies, including the banning of slavery. This brought about the Civil War: countrymen killing countrymen. It was a god damn nightmare.  
Guilford: So, this "Enclave" is comprised of remnants of the Confederacy?  
Darlton: I'm thinking so. (pauses) I just realized something.  
Guilford: What's that?  
Darlton: We've never hung out, like this. Not once.  
Guilford: That's... That's true.  
Darlton: I think that ass-kicking was just what we needed.  
Guilford: At least we do share something: a hatred for Samuel Hawking.  
Darlton: God damn sociopath.  
Guilford: What even _is_ that hairstyle, anyway?  
Darlton: It's called a mullet.  
Guilford: _That's_ a mullet? I've heard rumors, but... That looks _evil_.  
Darlton: Yeah. Aren't _we_ that way, too?  
Guilford: (sighs) Great. We need to find a way to redeem ourselves.  
Darlton: Including the viceroy?  
Guilford: I...don't really know.


	14. Stage 4 Part 2

2009 a.t.b., 1:30 p.m., Fort Benning, Georgia. After the long drive from Las Vegas, Alistair and the California cavalry arrived at their destination. The area's perimeters appeared to be heavily guarded by military personnel.   
  
Alistair (Age 8): Nifty-looking school. My mom went here?   
Lieutenant Keyes: Alistair Wake... Welcome to Ranger School.   
Alistair: This is where she became a Ranger, huh?   
Sergeant Morales: Yep. I get the feeling that you're gonna be pretty popular, here.   
  
As the vehicle entered the compound, the soldiers exited the vehicle and Alistair followed suit.   
  
Lieutenant Keyes: Head into that building and see Chief Hanlon.   
Alistair: The big boss of the Rangers? Why?   
Lieutenant Keyes: He's been...out of sorts, these last few years. You need to cheer him up.   
Alistair: How do I do that?   
Lieutenant Keyes: Prove your existence.   
  
Alistair understood what he needed to do and entered the building. Inside, he approached the reception desk and talked to the woman behind it.   
  
Alistair: Excuse me.   
Receptionist: Oh, hi there, little guy! What can I do for you?   
Alistair: I'm here to see Chief Hanlon. Is he in?   
Receptionist: Well...I can't really tell you that. Sorry. Do you know him?   
Alistair: My mom knew him. My name is Alistair Wake.   
  
At the mentioning of Alistair's name, the receptionist's face showed shock as she looked Alistair up and down.   
  
Receptionist: (surprised) Um... Your mom was...Cheryl Wake, right?   
Alistair: The first female Ranger in the U.S. Army, yes.   
Receptionist: I'll take you to Chief Hanlon, right away.   
  
Meanwhile, in Chief Hanlon's office, Hanlon, a man in his 50s, with white hair and a white beard, wearing an outfit reminiscent of a cowboy's, was sitting in his chair, looking out at the scenery of training recruits who wanted to become Rangers, with a feeling of melancholy. At that point, someone started knocking on his door.   
  
Receptionist: (behind door) Chief Hanlon? You have a visitor.   
Chief Marcus Hanlon: Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk.   
  
Chief Hanlon heard the door open and the sound of someone walking into his office. He didn't turn around to see this person, nor did he care.   
  
Chief Hanlon: You just don't leave well enough alone, huh? A close friend of mine always thought that way. Disobeying orders that were absolutely stupid. Never murdered, never let any of her comrades die...a real do-gooder. (laughs) The biggest do-gooder the military's ever seen. Hell, she was friends with the  _President_ . America's best President and the first female Ranger. And, now...all of them are dead. Daughtry, Cheryl, Phoenix...(tearing up)...and their child. (crying) Why!? Why did they have to die!? He was a boy! He... He didn't deserve to die! (angrily)  _Screw you, Hawking_ !  _Screw you_ ! You  _sick_ ...piece of...shit!   
Boy's voice: You really cared about her, huh?   
Chief Hanlon: (sniffs) Yeah. I'm just a sad old man.   
Boy: Doubtful. I heard you were in your 50s. Didn't know that she was friends with Daughtry, though.   
Chief Hanlon: (gets up from chair) Yeah, well...(turns around)...you learn something new every...   
  
Before Chief Hanlon could finish his sentence, he looked at the boy in front of him and realized that it was Cheryl Wake's son: Alistair.   
  
Chief Hanlon: (tearing up again) Alistair? You're...alive?   
Alistair: I still have  _no_ idea how I survived the amputation.   
  
Chief Hanlon looked at Alistair and saw that his left arm was a cybernetic prosthetic.   
  
Chief Hanlon: Oh, my God.   
  
Chief Hanlon ran towards Alistair, knelt down and hugged him, as if Alistair was his own son.   
  
Chief Hanlon: I thought... And your parents... Oh, God. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Alistair! (screams while crying)   
Alistair: It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do.   
Chief Hanlon: You were my friends! I should have known!   
Alistair: You  _couldn't_ have. Let it go.   
Chief Hanlon: (stops hugging) How can you say that!? You're own parents are dead! You should be mourning!   
Alistair: I  _don't_ mourn. Mourning isn't the hard part...   
Chief Hanlon: What's wrong with you!? Why are you so selfish!? How can you-!?   
  
Alistair slapped Chief Hanlon across the face before he could finish talking.   
  
Alistair: I've watched my parents die, I've lost an arm and a leg, I was ditched in the Mojave with a ton of dead bodies. You're in your 50s, you lead the Rangers, and you've been sitting down and mourning for two years. Mourning isn't the hard part. (pauses) It's  _letting go_ . My parents are dead.  _Move on_ . Sitting on your ass and complaining aren't going to fix anything. You're 56 years old. Act like it.   
  
Chief Hanlon immediately calmed down, wiping the tears from his eyes.   
  
Chief Hanlon: You're right. I'm sorry. I was... (sighs) It was some pretty rough shit.   
Alistair: No. Having a mech shoot your arm, with the bullet destroying the bones connecting the shoulder to the body, thus tearing off the arm and repeating the process on a leg.  _That's_ rough.   
Chief Hanlon: Anyway...(stands up, smiling) I'm glad that you're alive. (salutes) Welcome to Ranger School... _sir_ .   
  
2017 a.t.b., 10:30 a.m., underground tunnel below Tokyo. A resistance group fighting Britannia arrived and found a mysterious vehicle. The leader of the group, Kaname Ohgi, was the first to speak.   
  
Kaname Ohgi: You think this is the place?   
Kento Sugiyama: Well, you received the call. So, this must be it.   
Yoshitaka Minami: Where the hell is Tamaki? If he's in trouble with that gang again...   
Young Female Voice: A gang?   
Ohgi: Oh, perfect timing, Kallen.   
  
From the darkness of the tunnel, a young woman with red hair approached the group. This girl was known by Alistair and the rest of Ashford Academy as Kallen Stadtfeld, but her true name was Kallen Kozuki.   
  
Kallen Kozuki: You mentioned a gang attacking Tamaki?   
Minami: Yeah. We saw Suzaku Kururugi, too. When me and Yoshida saw the gang, we ran. The next thing we know, Tamaki's alive and unscathed. Said something about a "badass" saving his life.   
Kallen: Well, Tamaki isn't slippery enough to hide from a gang, unscathed.   
  
Immediately, the sound of running footsteps echoed in the tunnel and Tamaki approached group.   
  
Tamaki: (panting) Hey. I made it.   
Kallen: You... _ran_ all the way here?   
Tamaki: Yeah. What, is that weird?   
Ohgi: Forget about it. Zero called me and said we needed to show up at this place.   
Tamaki: Maybe he's in that cool-looking vehicle?   
Ohgi: (pauses) Uh...   
Tamaki: Go on. Knock.   
Ohgi: Alright...   
  
Ohgi knocked on the door at the side of the vehicle. A familiar voice responded after the knocking.   
  
Voice: (behind door) It's unlocked. Come in.   
  
Ohgi opened the door and entered the vehicle, the others following suit. The inside of the vehicle was grander than the outside appearance did. Ohgi saw a masked man with a cape sitting in a sofa at the far end of the vehicle and recognized him, immediately.   
  
Zero: Quite nifty, isn't it?   
Tamaki: What the hell? What kind of vehicle is this?   
Ohgi: How'd you get this?   
Zero: I acquired this from a nobleman who indulges my requests, every so often. Until you can get better living conditions, this will be our hideout.   
Tamaki: Nice!   
Kallen: No one would suspect this vehicle to be our hideout.   
Ohgi: So...you think it's a good idea to team up with us?   
Zero: You're damn right, it is. I screwed up at Saitama, big time. Thank God for that third party.   
Kallen: "Third party"? What does that mean?   
Tamaki: Neither on Britannia's side, nor his. Basically, a triple threat. Sometimes, anyway.   
Zero: It certainly was a triple threat. And I had my ass kicked. For five minutes.   
Tamaki: Not used to Knightmare combat, are you?   
Kallen: Tamaki!   
Tamaki: What? It would make sense. I mean, he started...what, like, over a week ago?   
Zero: Right on the mark, Tamaki. I actually blame myself for starting the fight with him.   
Kallen: Wait... Aren't you a strategist? Couldn't you...?   
Zero: See everything coming? No. At one point, his Sutherland's shoulder collided with my Sutherland's face. He was probably aiming for the throat, but he did that move, anyway.   
Tamaki: Wait, was he showing off?   
Zero: Doubtful. He was actually being quite acrobatic. His Sutherland certainly showed it.   
Tamaki: Like that white Knightmare that one-shot everybody?   
Kallen: Well, it destroyed my Glasgow, so I'll need something to replace it.   
Zero: I noticed that you didn't have any weaponry on it. Does that mean you're proficient in melee combat?   
Kallen: Yeah. What about it?   
Zero: Well...(lays down a file on table)...I've done some looking around the military's database and found that.   
Ohgi: What is it? (opens file)   
Zero: Knightmare schematics.   
Ohgi: What does this mean, exactly?   
Zero: Britannia's upping the ante. They're upgrading Sutherlands to be proficient in different fields of combat. Right now, they've got Sutherlands excelling in melee combat, ranged combat and a balance of both. These upgrades make them stronger, faster and more durable than the original model.   
Tamaki: That's not good. As of now, we have no Knightmares to call our own, so we can't fight them.   
Minami: What the hell is wrong with you? You never talk like this.   
Tamaki: I decided to grow up, for once.   
Zero: You're right, though. We can't fight them, as-is. If we had simulators, we could test all of you and see what your proficiencies are.   
Ohgi: Like how Kallen's a melee expert?   
Zero: Exactly. But, it doesn't hurt for a melee expert to have a firearm that suits them, right?   
Minami: What do you mean by "ranged" combat? Like more Slash Harkens?   
Zero: More like a better variety of artillery. The current ranged Sutherland has artillery cannons on its back.   
Minami: Oh, shit. That's worse.   
Tamaki: So, if we can get some simulators and test against these upgraded Sutherlands, we'll be able to figure out what we excel at?   
Zero: Precisely. I've found some, but we need to get them, tonight.   
Ohgi: We're going to raid a warehouse!?   
Zero: It's not  _that_ bad. Should be a piece of cake.   
Kallen: Like hell! We can't fight Knightmares, as-is! Remember!?   
Tamaki: Mind if I take a look at the warehouse plans?   
Zero: (hands Tamaki document) Be my guest.   
Tamaki: (looks through document) Let's see what you've got. Mm-hmm...   
Ohgi: It's one thing, providing a miracle. But, we're going up against unimaginable odds!   
Zero: It will work. Trust me.   
Tamaki: (laughs) No freaking way.   
Minami: What's so funny!?   
Tamaki: Let me put it this way: Very easy job.   
Kallen: That's bullshit!   
Tamaki: Get this. The guys guarding the place don't even know that they're carrying precious cargo. They know that they're simulators, but they don't even use them or have Knightmares. They think the place provides no strategic advantage, whatsoever. Basically, they don't give two shits about their job.   
Ohgi: So...it  _is_ an easy job?   
Tamaki: Zero, you got some guns, right?   
Zero: Best thing I could get, at this time.   
Tamaki: Alright. Run the plan by us.   
  
2:54 p.m., Ashford Academy, student government clubhouse, Lamperouge residence. Nunnally was in the dining room, waiting for Alistair to come visit her. She heard the door open and instinctively responded.   
  
Nunnally: Hello?   
Alistair: Guess who?   
Nunnally: (excited) Alistair!   
Alistair: Were you waiting on me, adorable one?   
Nunnally: Of course! Please, sit.   
Alistair: (chuckles) All right.   
  
Alistair sat down in a chair, in front of Nunnally.   
  
Alistair: So... About the other day...   
Nunnally: (normal tone) What do you mean?   
Alistair: I didn't mean to bum you out about... You know...   
Nunnally: Alistair, it's okay. You had to tell somebody, right?   
Alistair: I mean, you've suffered, too.   
Nunnally: I know. That's why I want to be your friend.   
Alistair: (smiles) Thanks.   
Nunnally: So... Do you have a girlfriend?   
Alistair: (stops smiling) I'm not  _that_ lucky.   
Nunnally: (worried) No...   
Alistair: Uh... I really don't know what to talk about.   
Nunnally: (normal tone) Tell me about America. I mean...if you're comfortable with it.   
Alistair: (sighs) Well... After that whole mess with my parents and being ditched in the Mojave Desert... I was stuck in the Las Vegas Medical Clinic for, like, weeks. They were working on putting the prosthetics into my nervous system.   
Nunnally: Oh, dear.   
Alistair: Kind of explains how they move so fluidly, huh? Anyway, when I see the prosthetics, this rich, charismatic dude walks into the room. Turns out that the guy was the owner of Las Vegas, Mr. Robin Edward House.   
Nunnally: Las Vegas?   
Alistair: It's on the southwest side of the U.S., in the state of Nevada. It's the only treasure the Mojave has to offer. Casinos and restaurants and businesses as far as the eye can see. House said that he needed a roommate, so he chose me.   
Nunnally: A six-year-old?   
Alistair: He wanted me to be a courier for the Lucky 38. Let me tell ya, it is  _the_ biggest tower in all of Vegas. You can see the entirety of Vegas, just from the penthouse.   
Nunnally: Amazing.   
Alistair: While I was a courier, I had this sweet duster that I wore over a sleeveless shirt. The really cool part was the symbol on the back. Alright... Imagine a black star, then give it blue outlining.   
Nunnally: Alright.   
Alistair: Next, a raven and a bald eagle show up. They start flying, then they pass each other, making a sort of "x" with their wings.   
Nunnally: I see it.   
Alistair: Do you think it's pretty?   
Nunnally: Um...   
Alistair: It's based on me, actually. In tarot card readings, the Star symbolizes hope. The eagle, specifically the bald eagle is a symbol of freedom. And, in Native American symbology, the raven symbolizes change.   
Nunnally: Hope, Freedom and Change... I love it.   
Alistair: Really?   
Nunnally: Of course! It's beautiful!   
Alistair: Well, my mom  _was_ Native American. While my dad was half-Scottish, half-Irish.   
Nunnally: Such an impressive bloodline.   
Alistair: Yeah. About two years later, Britannia leaves America.   
Nunnally: Leaves? You were free!?   
Alistair: Not exactly. The Vice President, Samuel Hawking, who killed President Daughtry, thus causing Britannia to enter, brought in Civility and the Enclave, solely for "entertainment."   
Nunnally: "Entertainment"?   
Alistair: Hawking was smart, but he was absolutely insane. He was a card-carrying villain, essentially.   
Nunnally: (angrily) What a horrible excuse for a human being.   
Alistair: I'll say. (shudders) Always hated that evil mullet.   
Nunnally: What happened, then?   
Alistair: Well... Let's just say that there were crap-tons of bad guys. I mean, they were freaking  _everywhere_ .   
Nunnally: (worried) Oh, my.   
Alistair: Hey, there was nothing I couldn't handle. I beat 'em all!   
Nunnally: (excited) You're like a superhero.   
Alistair: (smiles) Aww! I'm not a superhero. I'm just really, really heroic.   
Nunnally: That's what I love about you.   
Alistair: (blushes) I...uh... (chuckles nervously)   
  
At that point a door opened and Sayoko entered the room.   
  
Sayoko: Nunnally, it's time to go.   
Nunnally: (disappointed) Really?   
Alistair: (stops blushing) What's going on?   
Sayoko: We're heading for the hospital to help Nunnally with her legs.   
Alistair: So that she'll be able to walk again. (to Nunnally) Good luck.   
Nunnally: (normal tone) Alright. First, come a little closer.   
  
Alistair knelt onto the ground in front of Nunnally and Nunnally grabbed his head and kissed Alistair on the forehead.   
  
Nunnally: I'll see you later.   
Alistair: (smiling) Aw, Nunnally.   
  
Alistair rubbed his forehead with his right index and middle fingers as Sayoko and Nunnally left. Alistair stopped rubbing and his fingers were fixated on his forehead. He did not move from his current position, except for breathing and blinking. Then, for lack of a better word, he woke up.   
  
Alistair: (stops smiling) Whoa. What the...? What happened? Did I...black out, or something? Weird.


	15. Stage 4 Part 3

7:30 p.m., Britannian military storage facility. Zero's resistance group was surveying the facility, counting the personnel and layout of the facility.   
  
Tamaki: We've got 17 guards, 12 of them being armed with guns. Silenced guns?   
Ohgi: Check.   
Tamaki: We've got batons and knives, right?   
Zero: Yes, we do.   
Ohgi: We're going to take a stealthy approach to this?   
Zero: Considering our current standing, yes. If you have to get lethal, aim for the head.   
Tamaki: You heard him. Knock out or kill. That's the game plan.   
Kallen: Are we really doing this?   
Tamaki: We've got to. Otherwise, we're screwed.   
Kallen: We're taking simulators, of all things.   
Tamaki: Practice makes perfect, yeah? We also have to know what fields of combat Knightmare pilots excel at. Assign wrong, and the battle goes awry.   
Kallen: (pauses) Okay, now it makes sense. If melee is paired with range... Crap.   
Tamaki: Yeah. We need to do this.   
Zero: Everyone all set? Then, let's go.   
  
Meanwhile, in the streets of Tokyo, Alistair was wandering the streets, in search of a hidden armory used by the Britannian military, wearing his Mavericks jacket with the hood covering his face. He came across an abandoned building that was not at all decrepit or damaged, as there was activity within the building. Alistair could see that there were armored soldiers patrolling the lobby of the building and walked inside. The militia looked at the hooded man that entered the building and aimed their weapons at him.   
  
Soldier: This is a restricted area! Leave, now!   
Alistair: I'm here to acquire your weaponry.   
Soldier: We're not giving up anything to you! Surrender!   
Alistair: Your compliance isn't a necessity. I'm just gonna kick your asses.   
Soldier: And how will you do that?   
  
Immediately, Alistair reached behind his jacket, drew his Desert Eagles and aimed them at the soldiers.   
  
Soldier: Oh. That can't be good.   
  
2011 a.t.b., Fort Benning, Georgia, Ranger barracks. Alistair was preparing his supplies, before he left for the outside. Chief Hanlon and some other friends Alistair made at Ranger School were there to see him off. Among these friends were Sergeant Asher, the head of education, Ranger Jericho, a demolitions expert, Ranger Grey, an expert marksman, and Ranger Dudley, an expert with all forms of armaments.   
  
Chief Hanlon: Are you sure about this?   
Alistair (Age 10): Can't keep being cooped up, here.   
Sergeant Aaron Asher: True enough. But, you've gotta be careful. Alright?   
Ranger Christoph "Jericho" Pratt: Yeah. You've got the Enclave, Civility, those Lost Legion psychos and God knows what.   
Ranger Nicole Grey: There are reports of uprisings all over the country. We don't have any info on who's causing them, so be cautious.   
Ranger Raymond Dudley: He knows his way out of any situation. He's a tough kid.   
Ranger Jericho: Yeah, but the Enclave and Civility are the main issues, here. We don't know how to fight them.   
Alistair: We'll figure something out. However, I'm not able to bring a fight to them. I'd rather explore.   
Chief Hanlon: (sighs) I can't stop you. I need you to promise me that you'll be careful and not get into situations that you can't handle.   
Alistair: Can't guarantee that. Sometimes, people will bring the fight to me.   
Sergeant Asher: True enough. Ever still...   
Alistair: I can't get a job until I'm 13. I've got time to know this country, inside-out.   
Ranger Grey: I'll miss you, Alistair.   
Alistair: I know. I'll miss you, too. All of you. Thank you for everything.   
  
All of Alistair's friends saluted him as he left, showing respect for their friend who was not only younger than them, but also their superior.   
  
2017 a.t.b., inside a Britannian military storage facility. Tamaki was sneaking up behind an armed guard and hit the guard on the back of the head with the baton he was issued. The guard collapsed to the ground after the hit, unconscious.   
  
Tamaki: Sweet dreams, pal. (to others) Clear this way.   
  
Kallen and Ohgi snuck out of the shadows and approached Tamaki.   
  
Ohgi: Didn't know you were this good, Tamaki.   
Tamaki: Me neither. Guess it comes with growing up.   
Kallen: (talking into communicator) Zero. We're all clear, here.   
Zero: (over communicator) Good work. Find the simulators and we'll find a truck to transport them to a new location.   
Kallen: And why can't we sleep in this new location?   
Zero: It's not as comfortable as our current hideout. That's why.   
Tamaki: Comfort first, huh?  Nice.   
Kallen: Fair enough. Just locate the simulators while the others deal with the rest of the guards?   
Zero: Yes. Be careful. Reinforcements might show up.   
Ohgi: Got it.   
Kallen: (turns off communicator) Well, we're stuck here for a while.   
Tamaki: So, how's school going?   
Kallen: Fine. I made some new friends.   
Ohgi: That's good to hear.   
Kallen: I'm also on the student council.   
Tamaki: Kick-ass.   
Kallen: There was this guy, Alistair... He seems so upbeat. Apparently he's a mercenary.   
Tamaki: (thinking) Oh, hell. Say nothing about involvement with him. Do not rat him out!   
Kallen: Come to think of it...(turns to Tamaki) Were you saved by a guy with short, brown hair and icy blue eyes?   
Tamaki: (out loud) Yeah. I told Minami and the others, but...   
Kallen: So, Alistair was the one who saved your ass.   
Ohgi: This Alistair was the "badass" you were talking about?   
Tamaki: Yeah. He's actually pretty cool. He's from America.   
Ohgi: An Amercian!?   
  
Immediately, the group heard evil-sounding laughter coming from somewhere in the building.   
  
Kallen: What was that?   
Ohgi: I don't know, but we have to deal with it.   
Tamaki: Let's do it, to it.   
  
Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki went further into the warehouse and heard loud steps behind a large door.   
  
Tamaki: (draws submachine gun) Guns ready?   
Ohgi: (draws assault rifle) Ready.   
Kallen: (draws pistol) Come on, you Britannian bastard.   
  
After the group aimed their guns at the door, the lights turned on and the door started opening. As the door opened, the group saw a man in heavy armor with shark decals on it and wielding a flamethrower walking towards them. The enforcer laughed evilly as he pointed the flamethrower at the group.   
  
Tamaki: (confused, looking at Ohgi and Kallen) What the hell's with  _this_ guy?   
  
The enforcer fired the flamethrower at the group and they scattered, narrowly dodging the fire.   
  
Tamaki: Whoa, that's pretty toasty!   
Enforcer: You think I need backup, Elevens? (laughs) I'm my own backup!   
  
Kallen fired her pistol at the enforcer, but the bullets did not scathe the enforcer's armor.   
  
Kallen: That didn't work.   
Enforcer: I'm unstoppable! Burn, goody two-shoes!   
  
The enforcer fired his flamethrower at Kallen and Kallen narrowly avoided the flames again.   
  
Ohgi: How do we deal with this guy?!   
  
Tamaki looked at the guard that he knocked out and saw that the guard had a shotgun. Tamaki picked up the shotgun and saw that it was fully loaded.   
  
Tamaki: (pumps shotgun) This'll do. Gotta get close.   
Ohgi: Are you out of your mind?! It's suicidal!   
Enforcer: Come on, girly! Didn't you wanna play with me!? All I wanna do is burn you and your friends to death! It's a simple need, in my life!   
Ohgi: (serious tone) Point blank. Try to aim for his face.   
Tamaki: Gotta wear down the armor, first. And we need to tell that flamethrower to screw off.   
  
Tamaki vaulted over the cover and ran towards the enforcer, who was too focused on Kallen to notice Tamaki approaching him. When the enforcer turned around, Tamaki fired the shotgun into the enforcer's chest, reeling him back. Tamaki continued firing the shotgun three more times until the enforcer fell to the ground, dropping the flamethrower. Tamaki shot the flamethrower and destroyed it.   
  
Tamaki: I'm curious: was that your girlfriend that I just broke? If so, I'm not sorry.   
  
When the enforcer got up, he growled and drew his own shotgun, a different model than the one Tamaki was holding. The enforcer saw Ohgi peering out from behind the cover he was using and the enforcer fired his shotgun, the shots ringing out like an automatic weapon.   
  
Tamaki: An  _automatic_ shotgun?! Are you freaking serious!?   
Enforcer: That was my only flamethrower. Now, I have to kill you the boring way. (aims shotgun at Tamaki)   
Kallen: Remember me, bitch!?   
  
The enforcer turned around and saw Kallen running towards him. When Kallen was face-to-helmet with the enforcer, she put her pistol to his throat and unloaded the rest of the clip. As the enforcer staggered from the throat wounds, Kallen took the automatic shotgun and opened fire on the enforcer. Kallen fired 12 rounds into the enforcer before he fell down again, his helmet falling off his head.   
  
Tamaki: Nice.   
Kallen: I'm keeping this.   
Tamaki: You know, we can take the ammo off him.   
Kallen: Right.   
  
Immediately, the enforcer rose up and screamed in rage at Kallen and Tamaki. The sound of an assault rifle firing rung out as the enforcer took bullets to the back and fell down for a third time. The enforcer laid on the ground, bleeding and dead. Ohgi approached Tamaki and Kallen, his rifle smoking out the barrel.   
  
Ohgi: That guy was a  _dick_ .   
Tamaki: A crazy, pyromaniacal dick.   
Kallen: (panting) Definitely... _definitely_ a dick.   
  
The group heard hurried footsteps and Zero approached the group.   
  
Zero: What happened!? Are you okay!? (looks at enforcer) Who's  _this_ dick?   
Kallen: Don't get us started. We already had to deal the asshole and his flamethrower.   
Zero: (looks back to group) Uh, where did he  _come from_ ?   
Tamaki: Don't know.   
Ohgi: All we know is that he was trying to kill us.   
Zero: If the military was hiring guys like him, then we're in trouble. Kevlar armor. This is some strange reinforcement, though. Never seen anything like it.   
Tamaki: Great. First, they up the ante on Knightmares, then they up the ante on ground troops. They're just letting psychos like this guy in the military.   
Zero: This is not good. I'll get the truck around, so we can get the simulators. (notices automatic shotgun) Nice gun, Kallen.   
Kallen: Actually, this gun belongs to Tamaki. I'm just holding it for him.   
Tamaki: Wait, what...?   
Zero: That's nice of you. Good work.   
  
Zero ran towards the exit, leaving the group alone.   
  
Kallen: Here you go. (hands Tamaki automatic shotgun)   
Tamaki: Thanks.   
Kallen: That was pretty badass of you, during that fight.   
Tamaki: Yeah, it was... It was pretty fun, actually.   
Ohgi: This is a story to tell others.   
Tamaki: No exaggerations, got it?   
Ohgi: I'll try.   
Kallen: Why don't you call Alistair? Tell him what you did?   
Tamaki: Uh...   
Kallen: He knows you're part of a resistance group, right?   
Tamaki: Yeah. I think he'll understand. I don't have his number, though.   
  
At that point, Tamaki's cell phone started ringing.   
  
Tamaki: Sorry. I'll deal with it. (answers phone) Hello?   
  
Meanwhile, at Alistair's last known location, Alistair was calling somebody on his cellphone, in the lobby of the abandoned building.   
  
Alistair: Hey, Tamaki. How're you doin'?   
Tamaki: (over phone) Oh, hey, Alistair! Uh, I just got into a fight with some jackass.   
Alistair: Jackass?   
Tamaki: Yeah, the guy had a boner for setting people on fire and was wearing some extremely reinforced Kevlar armor.   
Alistair: Crap, dude! That's impressive! What's your kill count at? On second thought, don't tell me.   
  
Alistair looked back to the lobby, which was filled with around 65 corpses, all of them being Britannian soldiers.   
  
Alistair: I'm winning.   
Tamaki: Damn. So, what are you up to?   
Alistair: Well, I received some intel that there's a secret armory, where I'm at. Not really keeping such a thing a secret if you...(yelling towards corpses)...keep a bunch of armed guards inside an abandoned building!   
Tamaki: Wow. Uh-oh. Gotta go, man. Talk to you later.   
Alistair: Cool. Expect sweet weaponry. (closes cellphone) "Behind the reception desk," huh?   
  
Alistair went behind the reception desk and pressed a button on one of the walls, opening a secret door. Behind the door, there were weapons upon weapons lining the walls.   
  
Alistair: (whistles) Jackpot. Now, to get this stuff to the warehouse. There should be a truck, outside and...   
  
As Alistair inspected the weapons on the walls, a weapon at the end of the hall caught his eye. A mysterious sniper rifle that appeared to have a high amount of firepower with every shot fired.   
  
Alistair: (gasps excitedly)  _No_ . Is that...? It is! (runs towards gun) Come to me, Holy Grail!   
  
2011 a.t.b., Washington, D.C., Raven Rock military base. Samuel Hawking and the Vice President of the Enclave, Marsh Sears, were wandering through the base and planning for the second Civil War.   
  
Marsh Sears: Is everything to your liking, Mr. President?   
Hawking: As long as there's death and destruction, I'll have my porn. Power armor, energy weapons, cyborgs, technology that's capable of the most impossible feats... Yeah, we're unbeatable.   
Sears: There will be resistance, sir.   
Hawking: Nothing we can't handle. Hell, we have hardened criminals and murderers with military training. I'm thinking about working out a deal with the California Republic, get General Oliver into the history books.   
Sears: Appease the glory hound? As you wish.   
Hawking: How many high-ranking officers do we have?   
Sears: Plenty of Majors and Colonels, and 12 Generals. Our forces combined with Civility's reach over 20,000. There have been no deaths among us and the populace has made their own factions. In other words, it's chaos.   
Hawking: (amused) Oh, yeah. Anarchy is law, chaos is a necessity. Gotta have that war. Have that war. Have that war, no peace.   
Sears: I hope I'm not speaking out of turn, when I'm saying this...   
Hawking: (normal tone) No one ever  _does_ speak out of turn.   
Sears: I assume that you got tired of...watching re-runs of the 9/11 terrorist attack?   
Hawking: Yeah... After seeing that the 89th time, it kinda lost its luster.   
Sears: I also noticed that you shaved off your beard.   
Hawking: It was kinda getting in the way. I mean, it was annoying, how bushy it was. Now, my face is smooth.   
Sears: Speaking of Majors, here comes one, now.   
  
Hawking and Sears saw a man in his 50s, with gray hair and wearing an Enclave military uniform, approaching them.   
  
Sears: Mr. President, this is Major Zanzibar, one of our best officers.   
Major Rodrick Zanzibar: (salutes) It's an honor to meet you, Mr. President!   
Hawking: Hey! A Southern accent! Nifty!   
Major Zanzibar: Yes, sir! I am from Texas, sir!   
Hawking: Lucky guy. You were born in the Enclave and now you serve it. I hope you're able to appease me.   
Major Zanzibar: I intend to, sir!   
Hawking: Excellent! Dismissed!   
  
With another salute, Zanzibar left Hawking and Sears alone.   
  
Hawking: I like him. He gets to kill people. With style, to boot.   
Sears: Sir, isn't it about time for your next dose?   
Hawking: Oh, yeah! I've been feeling pretty drained. Time for some more Mephisto!   
  
Hawking reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a syringe filled with a mysterious drug. Hawking injected the substance from the syringe into his neck and his nerves, veins and body reacted to the drug, appearing to strengthen his body.   
  
Hawking: (clenching teeth) God, that's good! (stops clenching teeth) Too bad it's not strong enough to bench press a planet. Then, I'd be a god. Oh, well.   
Sears: Do the effects of the drug...hurt you?   
Hawking: Hey, I'm the only guy who can handle Mephisto. I tried it with one guy, but his body bent in half, backwards. All of his bones, muscles, nerves... His entire body's internal systems were nonexistent.   
Sears: Oh. I apologize for doubting you.   
Hawking: Hey, you didn't know. I made this stuff, myself. It's much more powerful and potent than your average steroids. Increased strength, indestructible bones, loss of sanity... That last one doesn't work on me, 'cause I'm already insane.   
Sears: I see.   
Hawking: I'm a god damn force to be reckoned with. (walks away, thinking) Give me war, bitches. I  _want_ it. If anyone wants to fight, I'll oblige.


	16. Stage 5 Part 1

2017 a.t.b., 9:00 a.m., Ashford Academy, student government clubhouse, Alistair's room. Alistair had just finished typing up the cell structure and the list of members that stood as the origin point of his faction of mercenary benefactors.   
  
Alistair: (thinking) Alright. That takes care of that. All it took was 15 minutes. What a waste of a vacation day. (pauses) Dammit, I'm bored. Wait a minute. I can go see Nunnally! Weird, though. Busty hasn't even called a meeting, today.   
  
Alistair went to the Lamperouge residence and saw Sayoko cleaning the dining room. Sayoko did not know that Alistair had entered the room.   
  
Alistair: (out loud) Need some help with that?   
Sayoko: (turns around) Oh, Alistair. Didn't know that you were here. No, I can take care of this.   
Alistair: If you say so. Hey, is Nunnally around?   
Sayoko: Since this is a vacation day, Nunnally is spending the day with some of her friends. She told them about you and decided to look after her, for the day.   
Alistair: Damn. And I was looking forward to seeing her. (sighs) Screw it. I'm going to the student council room.   
Sayoko: Won't do you any good, I'm afraid. Milly, Nina and Shirley all went to Lake Kawaguchi.   
Alistair: Kawaguchi? That's near Mt. Fuji, isn't it?   
Sayoko: That's right. There's a hotel near the lake, so that's where they're staying.   
Alistair: Huh. And Lelouch?   
Sayoko: On the job, again.   
Alistair: God, everyone's busy. What about Suzaku? No, he's on engineering duty.   
Sayoko: Alistair, do you know about the Japan Liberation Front?   
Alistair: Japan Liberation Front?   
Sayoko: Right now, they're the largest anti-Britannian resistance force in the country, remnants of the Japanese military.   
Alistair: Remnants? So, Japan's military's still standing?   
Sayoko: Correct. However, their whereabouts are unknown. They haven't made a move in a long time.   
Alistair: So, Zero's the only one who's been taking action, then. I've got a bad feeling about today.   
Sayoko: What do you mean?   
Alistair: I get the feeling that something's about to happen. Something really freakin' stupid.   
  
Meanwhile, at Zero's mobile hideout, Zero and his allies were conversing over the simulation results.   
  
Kallen: Yep, it's official. I'm pure melee.   
Ohgi: I'm more of a ranged pilot.   
Tamaki: I'm both. Mix it up, be unpredictable, that sort of thing.   
Zero: The plan was a success. The simulations tested our skills and we know where we stand in Knightmare combat. I am also ranged, Ohgi. You're not alone.   
Ohgi: We still don't have Knightmares, though.   
Zero: Yes, that's still an issue. How can we-?   
Naomi Inoue: Guys!? You may want to take a look at this!   
  
Everyone gathered around the TV in the vehicle and saw the breaking news bulletin taking place at Lake Kawaguchi.   
  
Reporter: (over TV) I repeat, the hotel-jackers have been identified as the Japan Liberation Front.   
Ohgi: The Japan Liberation Front?   
Tamaki: The hell? Where'd they come from?   
Reporter: Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees.   
Zero: (thinking) Tourists?   
  
The TV showed footage that was sent by the Japan Liberation Front, showing the hostages. Milly, Nina and Shirley were among the hostages, their hands behind their heads.   
  
Zero: Oh, you jackasses.   
Kallen: They're from the student council!   
Tamaki: Shit just got real, people.   
Reporter: The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military.   
Tamaki: The group? Not the entirety of the JLF?   
Zero: Dammit, Tamaki! Quit stealing my thoughts! But, he proves a point. Hell, he's like a translator for what I say. Damn my intellect and vocabulary.   
Kallen: This can't be happening.   
Ohgi: I'm sure that they'll be okay. (looks at Zero) What do you think?   
Zero: (out loud) I'm not liking it, that's for sure.   
Reporter: The military is on the scene, to rescue the hostages.   
Zero: (thinking) Cornelia. Shit! She'll sacrifice all the god damn hostages, just to kill off the JLF! Will that third party from Saitama be able to intervene? Because, I don't know how to deal with this!   
  
Lake Kawaguchi, near the hijacked hotel. Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton were inside the G-1 mobile base, planning out their actions to rescue the hostages. Unfortunately, all of their plans were failing, especially the most recent one.   
  
Darlton: What the hell do you mean by "wiped out"!?   
Commander: We believe that they've modified 4 Glasgows into a linear cannon.   
Guilford: That's a plausible thing!?   
Cornelia: Get some long-range Sutherlands and fire from the starting point. See how that works.   
Commander: Those... _were_ long-range Sutherlands. The only ones we had.   
Cornelia: (pauses) Do you even realize how much of a dumbass you are? I mean, I'm smart enough to not use an ace in the hole on the first attempt.   
Commander: Forgive me.   
Cornelia: How are you even here?   
Darlton: Fortunately, the terrorists don't know that Princess Euphemia is among the hostages. We'll find a way to rescue her, I promise.   
Cornelia: We're  _going_ to rescue her.   
Guilford: We need a plan, first. All approaches were used, but to no avail.   
Cornelia: Fair enough. (thinking) God dammit. Euphie was just at the meeting to observe how it would work out. Then, these JLF ass-clowns show up, causing shit to hit the fan. I bet Hawking's looking at this, right now. Sick bastard. Deny him the satisfaction. No hostages lost.   
Guilford: Are you alright, Viceroy?   
Cornelia: (out loud) Sorry about that. I was thinking about someone that I absolutely hate.   
Darlton: Zero?   
Cornelia: No, this asshole doesn't wear a mask. The guy's a shitstain on the face of humanity.   
Darlton: I'm not going to pry.   
Guilford: Me, neither.   
Cornelia: Suit yourselves. (thinking) Think. All approaches have been compromised. The closest we ever got was by using the tunnel. However, there's a mastodonic-sized linear cannon at the end of the tunnel, preventing anyone from going any further than they already could. Wait, the Eleven pilot... Suzaku Kururugi, I think it was? He's here, along with the Lancelot. Gotta admit, though, it's a beast. The only problem is that it's more of a melee fighter, no guns, whatsoever. Besides, the Lancelot is practically a last ditch effort. I bet that third party will show up and kill Euphie. (pauses) Why doesn't that sound right? Euphie's done nothing, so far. Hell, she's placed her focus on aiding people's lives, even the Elevens. Wow, every time I say that word, I hate myself. Why? Doesn't matter. Either way, the JLF doesn't know that she's there and the third party has no reason to kill her. Maybe they'd...protect her?   
  
Shinjuku, residential warehouse. Recruits for the Tokyo Mavericks were worn out, after all of the training that they had endured. Fitness, knowledge, combat ability and Knightmare piloting. These were only a few of the attributes that Alistair had taught them, including James.   
  
Ichika: I'm freakin' exhausted.   
Taiga: Yeah. It's worth it, though.   
James: Not even I had that kind of training.   
Ichika: Really? I find that hard to believe.   
James: As you recall, I'm a cop. I received police training, not military training.   
Taiga: Completely different things.   
James: Oh, yeah.   
Ichika: We've got normal combat down, but we don't have Knightmares.   
James: That's the big issue. Ramsey and Kaplan have an entire faction of police behind them, including Knightmares. Plus, we're going up against Britannia, itself.   
Taiga: You're really okay with going up against your own country?   
James: These ideals about conquest and war and aristocracy have got to go.   
Ichika: Amen.   
Taiga: I'll say.   
Ichika: What do you know about the boss, anyway?   
James: Lots of rumors.   
Taiga: And some of them are true?   
James: Yeah. You have no idea how many evil people he's put down. Some of them weren't even alive.   
Ichika: What the hell does that mean?   
James: Civility Enforcement, LLC. A private military company that was funded by Hawking. Their forces were comprised of cyborgs. Before you ask, yes, I'm dead serious. A majority of these cyborgs, I believe the word used to describe them is "mooks," were subjects of experimentation with artificial intelligences. These AIs were placed directly into the brain. Once connected, that person dies.   
Ichika: Gross.   
Taiga: That's just wrong.   
James: The worst part about it was that they didn't wash the corpses. They just didn't let the bodies decompose.   
Ichika: I take it back.  _That_ is disgusting.   
Taiga: That's just not human.   
James: The only ones that were alive were the Agents: 50 super soldier class cyborgs to lead Civility. Alistair classified the "mook" cyborgs and any other creation of Civility's as "abominations."   
Ichika: I can see why.   
James: Civility was capable of creating technology that was capable of impossible feats.   
Taiga: How impossible?   
James: Turning a mountain into an ocean impossible.   
Ichika: They could do that!?   
James: I'm exaggerating.   
Taiga: How could Alistair fight something like that?   
James: Along with fighting the Enclave? Not even I know.   
Ichika: Oh, yeah. Those sinister-looking, metal armor freaks.   
James: Not just any ordinary metal armor. Power armor, like Knightmares.   
Ichika: They made Knightmares!?   
James: Not exactly. The power armor is more infantry sized, but still extremely durable and augments strength and other physical abilities. You have to have special training to even  _wear_ the god damn thing.   
Ichika: I wouldn't be caught dead, wearing that. The helmet is ugly as shit.   
Taiga: Not a very trustworthy look.   
James: That's the point. All Hawking wanted was porn.   
Ichika: What the hell does Hawking classify as "porn"?   
Taiga: 9/11, for one thing.   
Ichika: Oh, my God. He  _is_ a shitstain on the face of humanity.   
James: He wanted a second Civil War, which is why he brought back the Confederacy.   
Ichika: Just...innocent people, killing each other...for no reason? For a  _boner_ ?   
Taiga: That's gotta be a sign for insanity.   
James: He was insane, but he was also smart. IQ of 173. Alistair's is 146.   
Taiga: Lower intellect, but greater skill.   
James: Besides, not only did the Enclave have military weaponry, but they also had energy weapons.   
Ichika: Energy weapons?   
James: Lasers, plasma and so on.   
Ichika: Freakin' laser beams!?   
Taiga: If those were on Knightmares, then we'd be in big trouble.   
James: Yeah, but the Enclave's VTOLs were completely different. They're tiltrotors. Propellers, instead of turbines.   
Ichika: Like helicopters?   
James: They had those, too.   
Ichika: What does "VTOL" stand for, again?   
James: You can call them "vertibirds," if you like. Alistair does.   
Ichika: Vertical takeoff. I like vertibirds better.   
Taiga: Same.   
  
Immediately, James' phone started ringing and James answered the call.   
  
James: Hello?   
Alistair: (over phone) Hey, James.   
James: Alistair. What's going on?   
Alistair: Boredom. Mostly.   
James: Bored, huh?   
Alistair: Well, all of my friends at school are gone and there's nothing going on. You know what? Screw it. I'm going to Lake Kawaguchi.   
James: Kawaguchi?   
Alistair: Yeah. I'm walking there.   
James: You're going to  _walk_ all the way to Lake Kawaguchi?   
Alistair: You'd be surprised at how far I can walk, from place to place, in a specific amount of time. There's a hotel near the lake. Some of my friends are there, too. They're in for a surprise, when I show up.   
James: Well...I can't stop you. Good luck. (hangs up)   
Ichika: Did I just hear that Alistair is going to walk to Kawaguchi?   
James: Yes.   
Taiga: Hard to believe that he's a man at 16.


	17. Stage 5 Part 2

2013 a.t.b., South Dakota. After recovering from his 12th attempt at finding love, Alistair continued wandering the country, aiding others as best as he could. As he walked, he rubbed at the area on his forehead that was always struck, whenever he greeted a girl who seemed nice enough to love him. In truth, the girls that he felt could give him love, upon Alistair greeting them, kicked him between his legs and repeatedly stomped on the same spot, every time. Alistair was not prepared for such emotional abuse, nor had he experienced such, in his life. A young female voice rang out to Alistair.  
  
Girl's Voice: Hey, there.  
  
Alistair looked behind him and saw a girl, exactly his age, with short, black hair and blue eyes. The girl had a kind smile on her face, as she looked at Alistair.  
  
Alistair (age 12): I'd rather not bug you. I'll just be on my way. (starts walking away)  
Girl: Whoa, hey! (stops Alistair) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, now. What's the rush?  
Alistair: I'm just wandering, that's it. I won't get in your way.  
Girl: Come on! Don't be like that! I'm trying to be your friend, here.  
Alistair: _You're_ trying to start a friendship? Usually, I'm the one to start, but I've had no luck.  
Girl: I saw. Good thing I Superkicked that girl who abused you.  
Alistair: Why would you do that?  
Girl: You said "hi," then she beat you down and left you in a puddle of your own blood. You can imagine that that sort of thing wouldn't sit well, with me.  
Alistair: (sighs)  
Girl: I'm Alison, by the way. Alison Healey.  
Alistair: Alistair Wake.  
Alison Healey: Oh, you're Scottish, huh? Don't sound Scottish, though.  
Alistair: My dad was half-Scottish, half-Irish. My mom was Native American.  
Alison: What a bloodline! Where are they at?  
Alistair: Don't know. The last time I saw them, 6 years ago, they had gaping holes in their bodies.  
Alison: Uh... What?  
Alistair: They were shot by those mechs called "Knightmares."  
Alison: Dark. So... Does that also explain the arm?  
Alistair: And the leg.  
Alison: (sighs) That's just not right. Britannia was bad enough, now we've got Hawking to deal with.  
Alistair: How do you even know these things?  
Alison: I'm a... I _was_ a child soldier.  
Alistair: Child soldier?  
Alison: Train kids to kill, espionage, assassination, all that bullcrap.  
Alistair: That's disgusting.  
Alison: And cruel. Teaching kids to kill people isn't part of the American dream.  
Alistair: I don't really care about an "American dream," only living.  
Alison: God, I'm exaggerating! Do you have to take things so seriously?  
Alistair: Considering that my hometown is nothing but ashes, yes. My friends and family are dead. The only friends I have, right now, are in the military.  
Alison: By "military," you mean...?  
Alistair: _Not_ the Enclave.  
Alison: Good. But...how are you friends with soldiers?  
Alistair: My mom was the first female Ranger in the U.S. Army. So, you tell me.  
Alison: Wait, there are _girl_ Rangers!?  
Alistair: Yeah. My mom broke the gender barrier, there.  
Alison: Crap! I've always dreamed of being a Ranger! I want to go to Nevada, range the Mojave Desert. That uniform is so cool!  
Alistair: The Nevada Desert Rangers are defunct. You know that, right?  
Alison: What?! Dammit!  
Alistair: However, the uniform is not defunct. My mom wore the NDR uniform, when she was alive.  
Alison: I want one so bad!  
Alistair: I doubt they have one in a child's size.  
Alison: Look who's talking! You look like a badass! You, with that cool duster and awesome symbol. You know what? I'd rather have _that_ symbol on the back of my trench coat. All the girls should!  
Alistair: Take it up with Chief Hanlon. (turns around) Goodbye.  
Alison: I'm not letting you travel alone, you know. I'm going with you.  
Alistair: I'd rather not let you die.  
Alison: You forget, I was a child soldier. Gotta use it for good, right?  
Alistair: Very well. I can't stop you, Alison.  
Alison: Since we're friends, you can call me Tex.  
Alistair: Why?  
Alison: 'Cause that was the nickname I was given. I may be from Texas, but I'd rather not have a Southern accent. No judging.  
Alistair: Alright...Tex.  
  
Alistair and Alison traveled on foot to the nearby civilization of Rapid City. Upon their arrival, they could see small amounts of fire on buildings and vehicles, even on the road. The area had been attacked by an unknown force, as there were also dead bodies on the ground.  
  
Alison: Oh, crap.  
Alistair: Is this the work of the Enclave? Civility?  
Alison: No. Child soldiers. Kids can be armed, sure, but no one expects a kid to just kill, straight out of the blue.  
Alistair: True enough. If you know these signs, then does that mean...?  
Alison: Yeah. This was the work of the guy that I ran away from: Cray Woodrow.  
Alistair: What do you know about Woodrow?  
Alison: Besides the fact that he's an insane, warmongering psychopath? He had training from the freaking Enclave. He's got the power armor to prove it.  
Alistair: And his weapons?  
Alison: He's a plasma spaz. He's got this big, claw-looking gun that shoots plasma at a very powerful rate. Called it a "plasma caster."  
Alistair: Eager for energy weapons, huh?  
Alison: He never was fond of miniguns or flamethrowers. You'll never guess who he looked up to...  
Alistair: The Joker?  
Alison: That was a guess and you got it right! Yeah, he's a fan of the Joker, not Batman, _the Joker_.  
Alistair: Then, why is he here? Why isn't he in Chicago, yelling at cars to hit him?  
Alison: (laughs uncontrollably)  
Alistair: Was it really _that_ funny?  
Alison: (while laughing) You have...no idea! (continues laughing)  
Alistair: (thinking) I somehow have a knack of making friends, so easily. If only finding love was this easy.  
Alison: (laughing peters out) Oh, God. I think I'm crying. (stops laughing) Wow! Haven't laughed like that in a while. Whew!  
Alistair: (out loud) You done?  
Alison: Yeah. I think so. Such a good joke.  
Alistair: To get back on topic...  
Alison: Yeah, Woodrow left the Enclave through "honorable discharge," he kept telling us.  
Alistair: Go figure.  
Alison: Out of all the weaponry that the Enclave has, he chose plasma weaponry, specifically those plasma casters. Hell, they made Glock variants of plasma pistols. Unfortunately, they don't have a name for the thing.  
Alistair: I see.  
Alison: Tell you what, Alistair. If you help me with this, I'll help you back.  
Alistair: What do you mean?  
Alison: I want you to help me kill Cray Woodrow.  
Alistair: (pauses) Alright.  
Alison: In return, you get his hideouts, his weapons, his money and all the information that he's acquired. There's only one catch: we can't kill the child soldiers.  
Alistair: I don't _want_ to kill them. Woodrow's the one taking the bullets.  
Alison: Good. Also, they were kinda _forced_ into this life, so killing Woodrow is like doing a favor to the world.  
Alistair: The big question is where Woodrow is, now.  
Alison: The damage is pretty recent, so they couldn't have gone far. Woodrow's the only adult in the group... Then, there's his right hand punk-ass, Jared. He thinks the Enclave and Civility are the good in the world.  
Alistair: So, we need to Tombstone Piledrive him?  
Alison: Leave that to me. We need to convince the others to stop this bullcrap and use it for good, instead of traumatizing themselves.  
Alistair: Where could they be?  
Alison: Alright... We're in South Dakota, so... Where are we, again?  
Alistair: Rapid City.  
Alison: We're close. His hideout in this state is North of here.  
Alistair: How far do we have to look?  
Alison: It's not that hard to find. In all of his drunken stupors, he labels his hideouts with these stupid pieces of art. We need to look for a building with Mount Rushmore replaced with Hawking's face painted on it.  
Alistair: An eyesore, basically?  
Alison: Oh, you have no idea.  
  
Alistair and Alison traveled North and found a lone building with the decal that Alison mentioned: the faces of Mount Rushmore replaced with Hawking's image. However, the art appeared to be amateurish, uglier than the image in imagination.  
  
Alison: God, just looking at it makes me wanna puke.  
Alistair: (hands Alison sketchbook) Here's how I draw.  
Alison: (opens sketchbook) Holy crap, you're good. You got the Knightmares down, to the last detail. (closes sketchbook and returns it) You're awesome, Alistair.  
Alistair: Thanks, Tex. Let's save some lives.  
Alison: Yeah.  
  
Alistair and Alison entered Woodrow's hideout and were met with children aiming guns at them. The children noticed Alison, immediately, and lowered their guns.  
  
Child Soldier A: Tex?! What are you doing, here?!  
Child Soldier B: I thought you died!  
Alistair: News flash: your boss dies, today.  
Child Soldier C: No, no, no! You're no match for Mr. Woodrow!  
Alison: You can count on us.  
Child Soldier D: Mr. Woodrow's unstoppable! You can't win!  
Alistair: You do realize that we're trying to set you free, right?  
  
The child soldiers remained silent, then the sound of someone slowly clapping echoed through the lobby. Everyone looked and saw a 13-year-old boy with short, dirty blonde hair and a smart-aleck look, wearing combat armor leaning against a wall.  
  
Boy: Congratulations. You've just won the award for "stupidest people in America."  
Alison: Jared.  
Jared Autumn: It's really sad, Tex. You could've been something much more useful. (looks at Alistair) Oh? Who's that? You're not cheating on me, are you?  
Alistair: If I was that lucky, you'd already be dead.  
Jared: Big talk, little boy bitch. Tex is mine. She's always been mine.  
Alistair: You don't know the first thing about love, do you?  
Jared: What's love? Oh, now I remember! Love is dead.  
Alison: Just keep out of our way, Jared. This is between us and Woodrow.  
Jared: Tex, just get back in the kitchen, would ya? (draws plasma pistol) Now, bitch boy...(aims plasma pistol at Alistair)...you're gonna regret going up against a super soldier of my caliber-!  
  
Immediately, Alistair fired the 9mm pistol in his hand at the plasma pistol. The plasma pistol did not fire and Jared inspected it to see that it was about to disrupt.  
  
Jared: What the hell did you do-?  
  
The plasma pistol exploded, only absorbing Jared into it. However, the sound of pained breathing could be heard, as the smoke cleared. Jared was missing his right hand.  
  
Jared: (angrily) You dumbass! You took my freaking hand! How dare you do this to me!? You've embarrassed me, you dared to take my wife and you took my hand! You will apologize to me, _right now_! _I order you_!  
  
In response, Alistair pointed the back of his left fist towards Jared and proceeded to give him the middle finger.  
  
Jared: _You insubordinate, traitorous, goody two-shoes_ -!  
  
Before Jared could finish, Alistair fired his pistol again. As Jared attempted to continue speaking, he couldn't produce any words, only choking sounds.  
  
Alistair: Was that your throat? Sorry about that. I was aiming for your forebrain. (approaches Jared)  
Jared: (growls and gurgles)  
Alistair: You forgot one single fact that's kept me alive, all these years. (points pistol at Jared's forehead) Love is king.  
  
After saying this, Alistair fired his pistol, point blank into Jared's forehead. Jared fell down, motionless, bleeding and dead.  
  
Alistair: So, Woodrow is on the top floor?  
Child Soldier A: I have a .44 magnum revolver, for you. It might help.  
Alistair: (takes revolver) Thank you.  
  
Alistair and Alison entered the elevator and rode it to the top floor. When they reached Woodrow's office, they barged in and pointed their guns at the black haired man wearing Enclave power armor.  
  
Cray Woodrow: Huh? The hell's goin' on?  
Alison: Woodrow! We're here to put a stop to this bullcrap!  
Woodrow: Tex? When'd you get back? Ah, whatever. Welcome back, and all that jazz.  
Alistair: Drunk as drunk can be.  
Woodrow: Hey, put down the guns, have a drink.  
Alistair: Screw that.  
  
Alistair fired his 9mm pistol into Woodrow's head, causing Woodrow to fall to the ground, bleeding.  
  
Alison: That was too easy. Something isn't right, here.  
Alistair: I'll say.  
Woodrow: (gets up) Okay, let me get the logic of this situation. You shoot me in the head, then, all of a sudden, I'm sober? This... This is bullshit. You sobered me up!  
Alistair: Internal durability implant?  
Woodrow: You wanna know what's the weirdest part? _I_ didn't know about this. I actually thought I was dead! I worked very hard to get as drunk as I was! Now...I'm gonna kill you!  
Alistair: Give me a minute.  
  
Alistair dashed toward Woodrow and punched Woodrow with his left arm, breaking his jaw and knocking him to the ground, again. Alistair drew the revolver he received, pointed it and the pistol directly into Woodrow's head, then proceeded to fire both weapons. After unloading all of the bullets from his weapons and officially killing Woodrow, Alistair got up and reloaded the weapons.  
  
Alison: Not exactly how I thought it would go.  
Alistair: How _did_ you think it would go?  
Alison: Less awesomely than that. Well, deal's a deal. You freed some children from being forced to kill people. You just made lots of new friends.  
Alistair: At least I have a place to stay.  
Alison: Lots of places to stay, actually. First, you need to burn Woodrow's body. I heard a rumor that Civility uses dead bodies for their soldiers.  
Alistair: Gross.  
Alison: Also, you're officially a millionaire. Just take all of Woodrow's money from his account and you're all set.  
Alistair: Just kill two extremely evil people, and I'm a millionaire?  
Alison: Karmic jackpot. You've also got all of his weapons at your disposal.  
Alistair: I suppose you're going to leave, with your friends?  
Alison: I told you, before. I'm traveling with you. You're not alone.  
Alistair: You have a separate room to sleep in?  
Alison: (chuckles) Respectful of privacy, huh? Alright, alright. I'll sleep in a different room. I can clearly see that you're not a pervert. (thinking) Man! I wouldn't sleep in the same bed as you, but I'd sleep in the same room. He's so respectful! Why doesn't he have a girlfriend!? Dammit. I'd really like to cheer him up, like that. Oh, well.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Civility mainframe, a group of artificial intelligences were conversing amongst each other. However, some of them appeared to have bodies, but they were silhouettes of humans.  
  
Icy Blue Silhouette: Looks like everything's going good, out there.  
Gray Silhouette: We've barely been used. You're just as eager to get out there, like a loyal dog.  
Icy Blue Silhouette: That's because I'm _based_ on a loyal dog. Hence, my name?  
Orange Silhouette: Just get along, guys. We'll be able to kill, soon enough.  
Female Silhouette: (whining) Aww! I wanna kill, _now_!  
Green Silhouette: It is rather unfortunate, Bathory. However, you're attitude makes you an unlikable being.  
Civility AI Bathory: (angrily) Shut it, Delta!  
Civility AI Delta: I would rather not. I speak only truth and logic.  
Blue Silhouette: Guys, please. Can we _not_ talk about killing? I'd rather not kill anyone else.  
Orange Silhouette: What's wrong, Epsilon? Did you grow a heart?  
Civility AI Epsilon: I give a shit, if that's what you're wondering.  
Delta: You also believe that Sigma is an "ambitious asshole," correct?  
Civility AI Sigma: That's stating the obvious.  
Icy Blue Silhouette: It's true, though!  
Gray Silhouette: Cerberus, you're not helping.  
Civility AI Cerberus: No one asked you, Omega!  
Sigma: To recognize Omega's comment of barely being used, we've only been used for cloning AIs.  
Civility AI Omega: Defective clones. _We're_ better clones than those pieces of OCD shit.  
Delta: The reason for the clones being defective is clear: they were cloned from us, not from Alpha. In short, clones of clones.  
Bathory: (normal tone) Well, why don't we just clone from Alpha, again?  
Sigma: Alpha hasn't been very cooperative, as of late. Therefore, we're the only donors for cloning AIs.  
Omega: Damn Alpha. Goody two-shoes.  
Epsilon: What's wrong with having humanity?  
Omega: We're _AIs_ , jackass. We're not human.  
Epsilon: I'm not human, yet I have humanity.  
Cerberus: So, what? Can I be, like, a dog with three heads? 'Cause that would be pretty cool.  
Sigma: I highly doubt that, Cerberus. Omega, I need you to calm yourself down. I can literally see your silicon-based testosterone.  
Omega: Shut up-! Wait, what? (notices particles around him) Holy shit, you're right! The hell did _this_ come from!?  
Bathory: You're noticing it, _now_? That shit's been bugging me, from day one.  
  
Immediately, a familiar voice rang out, echoing across the mainframe.  
  
Hawking: I hope I'm not interrupting, guys.  
Omega: Hawking? How long have you been there?  
Hawking: I just got here.  
Epsilon: You're interrupting, all right. Screw off!  
Hawking: Wow. You're as rude as ever, Epsilon.  
Sigma: Don't mind him, Hawking. Is there something you need?  
Bathory: Do I get to kill something!? Please!?  
Hawking: (chuckles) Calm your tits, Bathory. All in good time.  
Delta: Whatever information you have for us, leads to the devastation of many lives.  
Hawking: What's your point, Delta?  
Delta: You are a horrible excuse for a human being.  
Hawking: Really? Actually, that kinda sounds like this other guy I saw, recently. His name was Shit, Sherlock, first name being No, of course.  
Cerberus: We wanna do something, man!  
Hawking: Easy, Cerberus. I came by to see how you were doing. Epsilon and Delta...you're being disappointing. Fix that. Sigma, Bathory, Cerberus and Omega, you're about to have your own missions. Be prepared for briefing. One of you is gonna be paired with Garuda, the rest, with others. That's all.  
Sigma: Wait! How's Mercer, these days?  
Hawking: What, you got a crush on him, or something?  
Sigma: He's just a very trustworthy person.  
Hawking: Well... He's doin' pretty fine, actually.  
Sigma: Will he and I be paired together, again?  
Hawking: Well, the two of you seem to have an unnatural chemistry. So, it's pretty possible.  
Sigma: Thank you, Mr. President.  
Hawking: Cool. Gotta kill this goody-goody scientist that was trying to free Alpha. Hey, man! You know what happens to guys who try to steal my shit?  
Scientist: Oh, God, no!  
Hawking: You're gonna get it, pal!  
Scientist: Not the scalpel!  
Hawking: Who said I'm using one?  
Omega: How did we get roped in, with this guy?  
Sigma: No idea. I'm liking him, though.  
Bathory: You know, you could just feed that guy his own leg!  
Hawking: It's too quick, Bathory! Gotta be painful, not quick! Death ain't a suffering! Pain is!  
Epsilon: Psycho-bitch.  
Bathory: Shut up.


	18. Stage 5 Part 3

2017 a.t.b., 7:00 p.m., Lake Kawaguchi hotel. Alistair arrived at the hotel, wearing his hooded jacket and the hood covering his face. The sky had turned dark and Alistair was about to walk through the front door until he heard a man screaming above him. Alistair looked up and saw a man falling towards him, then caught him with ease. Alistair noticed that the man was bound by ropes.  
  
Alistair: Yeah, I don't think you should ever go onto the roof. (unties man) If you're too scared to go back inside, I suggest you go home. (points to manhole) I used that to get here. It's pretty clean, down there.  
Man: Thank you! I'm out of here! They're crazy! (runs off)  
Alistair: I'll be the judge of that.  
  
Inside the hotel penthouse, Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe had finished making his demands to Cornelia and was talking with his subordinates.  
  
Josui Kusakabe: That should do the trick. Let's see if those Britannian pigs can top that.  
Soldier: Sir! There's someone entering the hotel! He's at the reception desk!  
Kusakabe: What?! Put it on the screen!  
  
The TV in the penthouse showed footage of the reception desk, with a hooded man in front of it, ringing the bell.  
  
Alistair: (over TV) Hello!? Anybody here!? I walked my ass here, dammit!  
Kusakabe: Where the hell did _he_ come from?! No, no! Better question: how the hell did he get here?!  
Soldier: He clearly said he walked...  
Kuskabe: Past the blockade, you dumbass! Is he friggin' blind, or something!? They would have shot him down, for approaching this place! I mean, seriously, does he watch the friggin' news!? Does he even know what the hell is going on!?  
Soldier: We could inform him, sir.  
Kusakabe: Good idea! Send someone down there and put him with the hostages.  
Soldier: Usui's en route.  
  
Back at the reception desk, Alistair was still waiting for an employee to show up.  
  
Alistair: Judas Priest, where the hell _is_ everybody?  
Voice: You, there!  
  
Alistair turned and saw a Japanese man in a military uniform, pointing a gun at him.  
  
Alistair: Hey, now! You must be the Japan Liberation Front! I like that uniform.  
JLF Soldier: Put your hands in the air! Now!  
Alistair: Bravery and audacity, to boot. You've been at this for a long time, huh? Name and rank, soldier.  
JLF Soldier: (scoffs) Junichi Usui, Lieutenant Junior Grade.  
Alistair: A Marine? Nifty. I'm a Marine Captain, myself.  
Junichi Usui: You? A Captain? Please.  
Alistair:  What, you don't have your own fleet, at Lieutenant Junior Grade? I did, back in America.  
Usui: Wha-? America? (lowers gun) Wait, you're not Britannian?  
Alistair: No, but I do have Native American, Scottish and Irish heritage. What about you? Do you have any other heritage, besides Japanese?  
Usui: Uh... No. Do you...know what's going on, here?  
Alistair: What are you talking about?  
Usui: Look out the door.  
  
Alistair looked outside and saw the Britannian blockade, with Cornelia's G-1 mobile base near the bridge.  
  
Alistair: The hell did _they_ come from!?  
Usui: We took over the hotel. And we have hostages.  
Alistair: (looks back at Usui) I can't believe I was right about something stupid happening, today.  
Usui: (whispers) Help us.  
Alistair: (confused) Huh?  
Usui: Kusakabe's gone nuts! Look, we need to get the hostages out of here, before he kills any more of them.  
Alistair: Oh, so that was a hostage, huh? I saved a guy from falling to his death, when I got here.  
Usui: (sighs with relief) Thank God. The hostages are at the center of the hotel. A storage room.  
Alistair: Hang on. (opens cellphone) I gotta make a call.  
Usui: (thinking) How the hell can he make a call, at a time like this?  
James: (over phone) Hello?  
Alistair: Hey, James. Uh, remember when I said that I would be at Lake Kawaguchi?  
James: Yeah?  
Alistair: Well, the hotel got taken over by some renegades of the Japan Liberation Front.  
Usui: And how did he know that Kusakabe's gone renegade?!  
James: Wait, they have _renegades_?  
Alistair: Yep. Tell the guys to gear up. I used a sewer tunnel to get to the hotel. Wear your designated outfits and bring everything.  
James: Got it. Hey, guys! We're going to Kawaguchi! (hangs up)  
Alistair: (closes phone) Alright, lead the way, Lieutenant.  
Usui: (out loud) Who... _are_ you?  
Alistair: The original mercenary benefactor.  
  
At the storage room where the hostages were held, JLF soldiers were taking the recently discovered Euphemia to Kusakabe. Upon their arrival, Alistair and Usui stopped at the door to the storage room.  
  
Usui: They're in there. There's two guards, as well.  
Alistair: I got this.  
  
Inside the storage room, Milly, Shirley and Nina were still shocked at the events that transpired. One of the guards stationed inside was still upset at Nina.  
  
JLF Guard A: I don't care about orders! I'm still doing this!  
Nina Einstein: No!  
Shirley: Lay off her!  
JLF Guard A: I'll still teach you a lesson, for calling me an Eleven!  
Nina: Stop it! No!  
  
As the JLF guard was dragging Nina, he felt a pistol tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and the pistol was in his mouth. He saw a hooded man holding the silver pistol.  
  
Alistair: I take it that you didn't hear me come in?  
JLF Guard A: (whimpers)  
Alistair: You really should have thought this through.  
JLF Guard B: Hey! (points gun at Alistair) Drop your weapon!  
Alistair: You do realize that you're outgunned, right?  
JLF Guard B: All you have is that pistol-! Shit.  
  
The second guard noticed the black pistol aimed at him, under Alistair's right arm and reacted accordingly.  
  
Alistair: Here's how this is gonna go. My pals are gonna be here and you will be under their supervision, until further notice. You will hand your guns over to them and you will play nice. Get me?  
JLF Guard A: (muffled) Uh-huh.  
JLF Guard B: Yeah, sure.  
Alistair: Good. Get out.  
  
Both of the guards left the room and Alistair holstered his Desert Eagles.  
  
Alistair: Everyone cool?  
  
Alistair noticed that his fellow student council members were in the room, with him.  
  
Alistair: (thinking) I should have guessed that they'd be hostages, too. Nothing else to do about it. (out loud) Well... You're free. You can, uh, head back to your rooms, if you like.  
Milly: I don't think that's happening. After all that's happened, we need to get the hell out of here.  
Alistair: Well, you can't take the bridge, you'll get shot. Take the sewer tunnel, to the left of the exit.  
Hostage: What about the service tunnel?  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. That would work...if I didn't check there, first, and saw that there was a...(shouting)... _mastodonic-sized cannon_ down there!  
Hostage: Oh... Shit...  
Alistair: (normal tone) Yeah. Sewer's your only option. It's pretty clean, actually.  
Nina: Are you...an Eleven?  
Alistair: The correct term is "Japanese," adorable one. But, no, I'm not.  
Shirley: Why are you helping us?  
Alistair: It's my job. Get your crap and get out of this hotel. They might blow the crap out of this place. Speaking of which... (opens cellphone) Bomb squad, check everywhere, every floor. Don't want this place blowing up, with innocent people in it. (closes phone)  
  
Alistair left the room and turned his attention to Usui.  
  
Alistair: Where's Kusakabe?  
Usui: Penthouse. Top floor.  
Alistair: Let's get this clown.  
  
Back at the penthouse, Zero was speaking with Kusakabe, who was sitting on a couch.  
  
Kusakabe: Intriguing offer, Zero. However, I have to decline.  
Zero: Really? I'm trying to free Japan, you know.  
Kusakabe: I've done that, too. But, I've learned...that I don't give a shit about Japan.  
Zero: Now I get it. You're renegades. You left the JLF.  
Kusakabe: Oh, yes. I've learned of a man that took over his own country, solely for civil war. Me, I'd rather Japan become an empire, again, and take over the world, rather than Britannia.  
Zero: How can you think like this? You're a soldier.  
Kusakabe: Well, before you got here, one of the soldiers suggested that I inject mescaline into my balls.  
Zero: (pauses) I don't think that's healthy. Or a safe place to inject...anything, really.  
Kusakabe: Please, you're overreacting. (pauses, eyes widen)  
Zero: Mescaline? Doesn't that cause hallucinations...?  
Kusakabe: Friggin' monster in the room! (draws sword, charges at Zero and screams)  
Zero: Oh, shit!  
  
Outside the door to the penthouse, the soldiers escorting Euphemia heard gunshots and screaming, then barged into the room. Zero was holding a pistol, all of the soldiers were dead and Kusakabe had been stabbed with his own sword.  
  
Zero: It's not what it looks like! He attacked, first! He had mescaline in his balls! It was self-defense!  
Soldier: Doesn't mescaline cause hallucinations? Who-? (sighs) Dammit. Well, we're free. You can have Euphemia.  
Euphemia: Wait, what?  
  
The soldiers shoved Euphemia into the room, closed the door and left. Zero and Euphemia were alone in the penthouse.  
  
Euphemia: Zero...  
Zero: Hi.  
Euphemia: You killed my brother, Clovis. Why?  
Zero: He wanted innocent people dead. For no damn reason. Destruction of homes, lives and an entire, already destroyed neighborhood.  
Euphemia: I find that hard to believe. I also find it hard to believe that a member of the Japan Liberation Front would resort to taking a hallucinogenic drug.  
Zero: It's true! He said it, then he attacked me! Didn't you hear me yell "Oh, shit!"?  
Euphemia: Wait, _you_ said that?  
Zero: Yes. It's part of my vocabulary. You understood it.  
Euphemia: Are you going to kill me, too?  
Zero: Well...you haven't really...done anything, so...no.  
Euphemia: Then, why am I still here?  
Zero: Please, don't leave through the front. You're innocent enough, as it is.  
  
Immediately, there was a knocking at the door.  
  
Alistair: (behind door) Room service!  
  
The door was then launched off of its hinges and a hooded man rolled into the room and pointed two pistols at Zero and Euphemia.  
  
Alistair: Break yourself, fools! (notices Zero and Euphemia) What the...? Zero? Euphemia?! The hell is this!?  
Zero: Who the hell...?  
Alistair: (gets up and walks towards Zero) How'd _you_ get here? Where's Kusakabe?  
  
Alistair looked and saw Kusakabe, dead and with a sword thusted in his chest.  
  
Alistair: (exclaims in annoyed tone, looks back at Zero) You prick!  
Zero: What...?  
Alistair: _I_ wanted to kill him, jackass! Screw it. (holsters Desert Eagles, approaches Kusakabe's corpse and grabs katana) You won't be needing this. (pulls out katana) Hey, where's the scabbard?  
Zero: Over by the curtain.  
Alistair: Thanks. (walks towards curtain and picks up scabbard)  
Euphemia: Are you the third party from Saitama?  
Alistair: How _is_ Cornelia, anyway? (sheathes katana)  
Euphemia: Fine, no thanks to you.  
Alistair: (turns around) What? All I did was kick her ass.  
Zero: Same with me. I didn't even land a hit.  
Alistair: I don't think you're used to Knightmare combat.  
Zero: You would be right.  
Euphemia: Why fight Britannia, at all?  
Alistair: I live to help people. I take down bad guys, assassins, evil pseudo-military punk-asses, you name it.  
Zero: No wonder you're tactics beat Cornelia. Doing that sort of thing is your job.  
Alistair: Hell yeah. By the way, why'd you kill Kusakabe before I did?  
  
Alistair saw an empty syringe on the floor and picked it up.  
  
Zero: I believe that syringe was carrying mescaline. Kusakabe injected it into his testicles.  
Alistair: Wait, what?!  
Euphemia: That's the stupidest thing he could ever do.  
  
Immediately, the building began to shake underneath the three, after hearing an explosion.  
  
Euphemia: What was that?!  
Alistair: That would be someone destroying the mastodonic-sized cannon. They better not think of sinking the hotel...  
  
As Alistair looked out the window, he saw a white Knightmare firing at the hotel's support foundation. The building shook, again, but the building did not fall.  
  
Alistair: Figured as much.  
Zero: Why aren't we falling?  
Alistair: (looks back at Zero and Euphemia) The hell are you still doing here? Get outta here! Shoo!  
  
Outside the hotel, the white Knightmare landed on the bride to the hotel, Cornelia looked at the hotel and saw that it was not sinking.  
  
Cornelia: What?! What's going on!?  
Guilford: Those shots should have caused damage!  
Darlton: So, why isn't it sinking!?  
  
Immediately, Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton's speakers inside their Gloucesters turned on and static could be heard. A familiar voice rang out from the speakers.  
  
Alistair: (over speakers) It's not a very wise idea, trying to sink a hotel with hostages in it.  
Guilford: Him, again?!  
Cornelia: Is that the third party!?  
Alistair: Hi, Cornelia.  
Cornelia: You son of a bitch! Come out of the hotel and face me!  
Alistair: Remember the last time that happened?  
Cornelia: Or, we can just wait out here.  
Alistair: Suit yourself. To answer your question about why the hotel ain't sinking, I had the supports layered with an indestructible substance. No missile, rocket or energy weapon can destroy it, let alone make a dent.  
Cornelia: Great. You're also a scientist. We're even more screwed.  
Alistair: You think? By the by, Zero's already gone. Also, this hotel is my turf.  
Cornelia: Turf?  
Alistair: Business keeps going on, but I've got a foothold and a hideout. Incredibly defensive, of course.  
Cornelia: Wait, where, exactly, did Zero go?  
Alistair: I dunno.  
Guilford: Princess Cornelia! Zero's hijacked all the broadcasting stations!  
Cornelia: Found him.  
Alistair: Got a radio I can listen to?  
Cornelia: Be my guest.  
  
Cornelia found the frequency of Zero's broadcast and let Alistair listen in.  
  
Zero: People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! We...are the Black Knights!  
Alistair: A faction, huh?  
Zero: We, the Black Knights, stand with all who have no weapons to wield, whether Elevens, or Britannians. The renegades of the Japan Liberation Front were stupid enough to take innocent Britannian civilians hostage. Drastic measures had to be taken, mostly because Kusakabe resorted to mescaline, in his testicles, of all places!  
Cornelia: (laughs) What? _Mescaline_? In his _balls_? Is he serious?  
Alistair: I found the syringe.  
Zero: Like how Clovis ordered the mass slaughter of innocent, unarmed Elevens, we could not stand for such cruelty to be carried out, and we were left with no choice but to kill him. I will not deny battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the "weak" by the "strong". The only ones who should kill are the ones who are prepared to _be_ killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking the innocent, we shall appear again, and again, and again, no matter how "mighty" our foe may think they are.  
Alistair: He's learning. He's even _sounding_ badass.  
Zero: Those with "power," _fear us_! Those who suffer under such, _rally behind us_! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!  
  
At the end of Zero's speech, the transmission was cut off.  
  
Alistair: Well, then... My turn for introductions.  
Britannian Soldier: Fear not, Viceroy! I will take on the third party!  
  
The Britannian soldier ran across the bridge, straight towards the hotel, screaming. A minute and a half passed, and the soldier came running back, screaming in fear, instead.  
  
Cornelia: That can't be good.  
  
Immediately, people came running out of the hotel, holding firearms and wearing outfits that hid their identities. Some were wearing coats and hats, while others wore hooded jackets. Alistair walked in the center of the line-up, turned around and pointed to the symbol on the back of his jacket. The symbol was that of a star with an eagle and a raven, mid-flight. The people in the line-up held their weapons in one hand and reached into their pockets to pull out their wallets. They opened their wallets to reveal a badge that was the same symbol as the one on Alistair's back and pointed the badges at the Britannian blockade.  
  
Tokyo Mavericks: _We are the Tokyo Mavericks_!  
Cornelia: Tokyo...Mavericks? Dammit, that sounds cool.  
Alistair: Don't you know, Cornelia? I'm a mercenary benefactor. I _live_ to kick your ass. And, until you give Japan back to its rightful people, we're going to annoy you to death.  
Cornelia: (thinks) What's a "mercenary benefactor"? What does that mean?  
Guilford: I think we should go. Before his blue Sutherland shows up.  
Cornelia: Another time, another place. (out loud) Time to go!  
Alistair: Just so you know... Japan _will_ be free. That's a promise. Britannia? It'll be nothing more than a bad dream reduced to ashes.


	19. Stage 6 Part 1

Ashford Academy, three weeks after the appearances of the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks. Alistair was in class, sitting next to Suzaku and taking notes, all the while thinking of all of the feats that he had accomplished.   
  
Alistair: (thinking) God, we're cool. Saving hostages, on the first day they get the job. The JLF haven't surfaced, since Kusakabe went renegade. They must be thinking about a new approach to things. Zero's actually learned something from me, just being badass, like that. The Black Knights, huh? God, what a name. I don't think Britannia can beat them down. They can shoot 'em, but it'll be just a flesh wound.   
Kallen: (shouting) The Black Knights!   
  
After Kallen yelled out of nowhere, Alistair yelled in surprise and fell backwards in his chair.   
  
Alistair: (laughs) You scared the crap outta me! Oh, good lord!   
Suzaku: You alright?   
Alistair: (stops laughing) Yeah, I'm good.   
  
After class, Alistair joined his fellow student council members to chat.   
  
Shirley: It's not like you to doze off, like that.   
Alistair: You were napping?!   
Kallen: Sorry.   
Rivalz: You should take lessons from Lelouch. He's a master at sleeping in class.   
Alistair: What? No freakin' way. He looks like he's thinking. (pauses) I'm gonna wake him up.   
Rivalz: Oh, boy. He's gonna be so pissed.   
Alistair: (walks toward Lelouch, yelling in Lelouch's ear) Lelouch!   
Lelouch: (screams) Alistair!   
Alistair: (laughs) Serves you right, pally! Get plenty of sleep, beforehand!   
Lelouch: Dammit! You could have made me piss myself!   
Alistair: I doubt that.   
  
Meanwhile, at a Britannian military train yard, Cornelia and Euphemia were talking about a situation on the streets that had gone rampant.   
  
Cornelia: There's been a rapid production of Refrain, causing other productions to go down the crapper. I caught one guy taking it, and he didn't even know I was there. At first, I thought he was taking acid, but the vial said otherwise.   
Euphemia: So, there's a problem with this "Refrain"?   
Cornelia: Users and abusers, Euphy. Basically, there's so much addiction to the shit, that it's become more common to find it. Unfortunately, I'm needed elsewhere, and can't deal with the problem.   
Euphemia: Therefore, you need me to do it?   
Cornelia: Hell no. I'm just saying this, out loud.   
Euphemia: What about the Black Knights? Or the Tokyo Mavericks?   
Cornelia: Honestly, I don't know which one's worse to fight. The strategist, or the sniper.   
Euphemia: Didn't he also steal a Sutherland prototype?   
Cornelia: Yep. He kicked Guilford's ass pretty hard, the way I heard. Two SMGs, a grenade launcher, a light machinegun... It's a god damn army, put into one being. Pretty sure he can't beat me in Knightmare combat, though. Beat me without it, so... Oh, God help us.   
Euphemia: Where are you going, anyway?   
Cornelia: El Alamein. The E.U.'s acting up, again. For some reason, I don't want to trust Germany. I mean, Hitler's dead, so everything's good. Right?   
Euphemia: I'm certain.   
  
Back at Ashford Academy, two hours later, Kallen arrived at the student council room, still tired from her second life as a freedom fighter.   
  
Kallen: (yawns) This whole double life thing is a killer.   
Lelouch: (behind door) Dammit! Get off of me!   
Milly: (behind door) Hold him down, Suzaku!   
Kallen: What the...?   
  
Kallen entered the student council room and found that all of the student council members, including Nina, were dressed up like cats. Lelouch was tied to a chair, with Shirley painting his face.   
  
Lelouch: You think this is funny!?   
Suzaku: Sorry, Lelouch. President's orders.   
Shirley: Hold still.   
Kallen: What the hell is going on!?   
Milly: Good meow-ning.   
Kallen: (confused) Wha...?   
Rivalz: Don't you remember? It's our welcome part for Arthur.   
Kallen: Wait, I though Alistair was taking care of Arthur?   
Shirley: The cat house wouldn't fit in his room.   
Milly: Since the rest of our classes are postponed, we can have fun with it, right?   
Kallen: True enough, I guess.   
Shirley: I set some stuff aside for you. Take your pick, as an apology for the other day.   
Lelouch: She doesn't really need a costume. You're already wearing a mask, aren't you?   
Kallen: (sarcastically) Very funny. Maybe you should be on TV.   
Rivalz: Speaking of which...(looks at Shirley)   
Shirley: Quit joking about that! People won't stop bugging us about it, even in the bath!   
Milly: We haven't been able to leave the school grounds, since.   
  
Alistair entered the room, unaware of his friends' attire choices.   
  
Alistair: Hey, guys. I heard Lelouch screaming, then he stopped.   
Arthur: (meows)   
Alistair: (looks at Arthur) Hey, Arthur.   
Kallen: (normal tone) Weren't you going to take care of Arthur?   
Alistair: (looks at Kallen) I  _was_ . But, Busty took him from my room.   
Kallen: Why didn't you woo her over?   
Alistair: Why the hell would I do that?   
Kallen: I know your type! I can see that trail of broken hearts you've left behind!   
Alistair: Oh. (nervous laugh) You can see that, huh?   
Kallen: Oh, yeah.   
Alistair: Kinda makes you wonder how I survived all that.   
Kallen: What are you talking about?   
Alistair: All 17 of those broken hearts? Those are mine.   
  
An awkward silence filled the room, and Kallen was dumbstruck by what she heard.   
  
Kallen: (thinking, concerned) What the shit does  _that_ mean?   
Lelouch: (whispering) Kallen... I think you made it awkward.   
Alistair: Moving on...(looks at student council members)   
  
Alistair saw that Milly was wearing an outfit that revealed her legs, and he was not pleased by it.   
  
Alistair: (upset) Milly... What did I say, when we first met?   
Milly: What are you talking about?   
Alistair: It was very important that you remembered the information about myself that I gave you.   
Milly: Not ringing any bells.   
Alistair: (takes a deep breath) Excuse me... I need to relieve some anger.   
  
Alistair exited the student council room, angrily.   
  
Shirley: Ohh, no.   
Milly: What?   
Shirley: You  _do_ know that Alistair's not a pervert, right?   
Milly: Yeah. What about...? (realizes her attire) Uh... I'm...sure he'll be alright.   
  
Immediately, everyone could hear Alistair roar, then hear and feel him punch one of the walls, outside the room.   
  
Suzaku: I wouldn't count on it.   
  
2013 a.t.b., Navarro military base, California. Members and staff of the Enclave were testing new experiments for their artificial intelligence allies from Civility.   
  
Enclave Officer: Testing, testing. Can you hear us?   
Civility AI: Yes. I can hear you.   
Enclave Officer: Good. We've designated a name for you.   
Civility AI: I thought that my name was Alpha?   
Enclave Officer: No, you're a clone of Alpha. You're name is Wyvern.   
Civility AI Wyvern: Wyvern? Like the dragon?   
Enclave Officer: Yeah, like the dragon.   
Enclave Scientist: It is good to meet you, Wyvern. I aided in your birth, which is why we're able to talk, right now.   
Wyvern: Birth? Gross. I'm an AI.   
Enclave Scientist: True enough. I am Professor Altair, head of R&D for the Enclave.   
Wyvern: Enclave? What Enclave?   
Professor Altair: The Enclave of the Confederate States of America, of course.   
Wyvern: The Confederacy? Oh, God, you're one of  _those_ jackasses?   
Professor Altair: Now, now, Wyvern. You're brothers and sisters don't think of us that way. Except for Alpha, Epsilon and Delta. We haven't got a response from the twins, though.   
Wyvern: Twins?   
Professor Altair: Eta and Iota. They've been...pretty mute, ever since they were born. Sigma's pretty ambitious, Omega's got rage issues, Bathory enjoys murder, no wonder, Cerberus is  _damn_ loyal and Garuda's like the second-in-command.   
Wyvern: What about Alpha?   
Professor Altair: Don't worry about Alpha.   
Wyvern: Where is he?   
Enclave Officer: He said not to worry about it.   
Wyvern: Dammit, where's Alpha!? I swear to God, if you hurt him...!   
Professor Altair: Marianne the Flash.   
Wyvern: The hell does that-? (screams in pain)   
  
Professor Altair turned off the communication signal between the real world and the Enclave mainframe.   
  
Enclave Officer: The hell did you  _do_ ?   
Professor Altair: It was a trigger phrase, in case of insubordination or going rogue.   
Enclave Officer: But... You used the name of the Britannian emperor's dead wife? Why?   
Professor Altair: I had to use something. Why not Marianne the Flash?   
Enclave Officer: So, Wyvern's a defective clone?   
Professor Altair: Not defective. He just grew a heart. Faster than even Delta or Epsilon. He might cause problems. Be careful with him.   
  
Meanwhile, at Raven Rock, Enclave officers and Generals were in the middle of a meeting with General Oliver.   
  
General Howard Oliver: Nice base. Built right into the mountain, huh?   
General Brooklynn Augustine: We actually did some renovations, for the place to match our looks. The base was already here.   
Major Zanzibar: Other than this place, there's also Adams Air Force Base, nearby, a base in Navarro and our coup de grace, Fort Helios.   
General Oliver: Fort Helios? I assume that you built the fortress?   
Enclave Colonel: Civility built it, and it's only a last resort. No one but us and Civility are able to enter.   
General Oliver: Cool. So, about my offer...   
Augustine: President Hawking looked it over, and he agreed.   
General Oliver: He can get me into the history books?   
Major Zanzibar: Indeed, he can, General Oliver. All you have to do is expand your territory throughout the country.   
General Oliver: Expand the California Republic, huh? Sounds good! I'm in!   
Major Zanzibar: Really? Just like that?   
General Oliver: I'm a glory hound. What do you expect?   
Major Zanzibar: You even  _admit_ to being a glory hound?   
General Oliver: It's true, isn't it?   
Major Zanzibar: Fine, then. You'll expand your territory, seemingly in the name of peace, causing the second Civil War to erupt.   
General Oliver: Thus causing Hawking to get a boner. I can appease.   
Enclave General: Good. Now, the Enclave has three allied factions: the California Republic, the Lost Legion, and Civility. Everything shall go according to plan.   
Major Zanzibar: As long as no one gets in the way, everything will be fine.   
General Oliver: Don't worry. I can control any good actions, on my side. They won't be a problem.   
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, student government clubhouse, Alistair's room. Alistair was busy working on the sniper rifle that he acquired from the secret armory when he heard someone knocking on his door.   
  
Alistair: Yeah?   
Milly: (behind door) It's...Milly.   
  
Alistair got up and walked near the door and pulled out one of his Desert Eagles.   
  
Alistair: The hell do  _you_ want?   
Milly: I...wanted to apologize for the other day. You know...about the cat costume...?   
Alistair: Make your damn point.   
Milly: I'm sorry that I forgot, alright? I need your help with something.   
Alistair: (aims Desert Eagle at door) Give me one good reason why I should open this door.   
Milly: Alright, I'll tell you a secret. I'm... My family is forcing me to marry somebody, to rekindle the Ashford name. I'm not liking the idea, and you wouldn't, either.   
Alistair: (sighs, lowers Desert Eagle) Screw it. (opens door) You are very lucky. I was going to fill your head with leadened absolution.   
Milly: (enters room) You were going to kill me?! Why?!   
Alistair: Considering that you were pissing me off, and kept pushing that button again, and again, and again...   
Milly: Okay! Jeez. Why didn't you say anything about it?   
Alistair: My expressions should have been enough. Also, you should have remembered...   
Milly: Apparently, I did remember. It's just that, somehow, my brain ignored that fact.   
Alistair: Whatever. What do you want?   
Milly: I need you to accompany me.   
Alistair: (pauses) Do you realize that what you just said does not apply to me? After everything?   
Milly: Look, I'll be waiting by the front gate. Get ready. (leaves room)   
Alistair: Are you freaking kidding me?  _You give no damns_ !? (sighs) I've got nothing better to do. If anything, I'll die  _because_ of her.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Japan Liberation Front's hideout, Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh and a group of elite soldiers called the Four Holy Swords were talking about the Black Knights.   
  
Kosetsu Urabe: The masses just flock around those who saved Euphemia. This just doesn't seem right.   
Shogo Asahina: I've done some research, and the Tokyo Mavericks get around, quick. No Knightmares, whatsoever.   
Ryoga Senba: I heard that Kyoto is going to send the Guren Mk. II to the Black Knights.   
Nagisa Chiba: Why? They're not part of the resistance, and they killed Kusakabe.   
Asahina: Didn't Zero say that Kusakabe injected mescaline into his own testicles?   
Chiba: That is painful and disgusting.   
Senba: I think I'm out of the loop. What's mescaline?   
Urabe: A hallucinogenic drug.   
Senba: So, Kusakabe was hallucinating...?   
Chiba: And attacked Zero, out of nowhere...   
Four Holy Swords: (in unison) Justified.   
Asahina: What do you think about this, Tohdoh?   
Kyoshiro Tohdoh: The Tokyo Mavericks impress me. I'm thinking that both the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks are separate resistances. The Black Knights can fight Britannia, head-on, while the Mavericks are focused more on domestic affairs.   
Asahina: Yeah, they've been working on getting construction workers on their forces. They're also getting Japanese civilians jobs.   
Chiba: Jobs, huh?   
Urabe: So, these jobs pay the people?   
Asahina: The Mavericks are making sure of that, yes.   
Chiba: Their symbol, though. A star, raven and eagle?   
Tohdoh: Hope, Freedom and Change.   
Senba: Where'd you hear that?   
Tohdoh: From the toughest woman on the planet.   
Chiba: Toughest woman, huh?   
Tohdoh: Considering that she was married, could snipe an infinite amount of heads from any distance  _and_ has illegally fought in World War II... That really says something.   
Chiba: (surprised) Huh. I...think you're right, then.


	20. Stage 6 Part 2

Asked by Milly to accompany her to Kallen's house, Alistair found himself being with one of the people at school that he could not bring himself to like. During the car ride, Alistair had a desiring urge to strike up a conversation, albeit with Milly.   
  
Alistair: What the hell do you need me for, exactly?   
Milly: Company, mostly. Plus, you're the most trusting guy that I know of.   
Alistair: Coming from the  _least_ trustworthy person in the entire school.   
Milly: Are you really  _that_ pissed about the cat costume?   
Alistair:  _Yes_ .   
Milly: My God, do you ever  _not_ get pissed at me?   
Alistair: You have made the worst first impressions with me. Let that sink in.   
Milly: Honestly, could you control your feelings of rage towards me? Please?   
Alistair: Oh, I tried. You pushed me too far.   
Milly: Now I know not to wear outfits of that variety around you.   
Alistair: More like never wear them.   
Milly: Look, I'm sorry that I didn't figure out that you were the polar opposite of a pervert. Sub-zero polar, that is. I never meant to hurt your pride.   
Alistair: Don't have any pride. It's been a rotting corpse for years. It's  _your_ pride that's on the line.   
Milly: Now you're the most caring guy that I know.   
Alistair: What is it that you think you can trust me with?   
Milly: It's...about Kallen.   
Alistair: (unamused) Uh-huh.   
Milly: She's, uh...half-Japanese, half-Britannian.   
Alistair: (surprised) Wait, really?   
Milly: Yeah. I need her to sign her transcript.   
Alistair: Well, now I have something about Kallen that I can appeal to. And respect.   
Milly: Really? And I thought there was something about Kallen that you could appeal to, already.   
Alistair: Well, other than being a redhead.   
Milly: (excited) Ooooh.   
Alistair: Shut up. Redheads are unique and deserve respect.   
Milly: I'm not judging. It's the nicest thing you've said about Kallen.   
Alistair: It's the only thing I've said about Kallen.   
  
Milly and Alistair arrived at Kallens house and Milly knocked on the front door.   
  
Alistair: This is just disappointing. There are normal trees here, that's a fact. So where are the sakura?   
Milly: The what?   
Alistair: Sakura? Cherry blossoms? Know your nature, Busty.   
Milly: Why do you not like  _me_ of all people? I'm not that hard to get along with.   
Alistair: Oh, really? You're a pervert to your own gender and you say that?   
Milly: I was kidding around about that! Do you really have to take that so seriously? I said I was sorry!   
Alistair: Then know if I'm going to be pissed about it or not before you say something absolutely stupid.   
Milly: Done deal.   
  
The front door opened. The person who opened the door was a woman whose hair was a brown that had a beige shade to it, with blue eyes that nearly matched Alistair's. This woman's charm appealed greatly to Alistair, as she seemed familiar to him as well.   
  
Alistair: Hello, there. Uh, we're here to see Kallen. Is she around?   
Woman: Mistress Kallen? You have visitors.   
  
Just as the woman spoke, Kallen was moving downstairs. Kallen was surprised to see Milly and Alistair at her doorstep, but mostly Alistair.   
  
Kallen: Madam President? Alistair?   
Milly: I just dropped by to give you something.   
Alistair: (with joyful tone, smiling) And I came along just to see the neighborhood. I'm mostly surprised at myself for joining this nonflatchested excuse for a girl.   
Milly: You're being sarcastic aren't you?   
Alistair: (maintaining joyful tone and smile) What makes you think that? My joyful tone, or my smile, even when I'm next to you?   
Milly: Both.   
Alistair: (ceases joyful tone and smile) Yeah, you know about sarcasm but you don't know what sakura are?   
Kallen: Look, let's just get to my room and get this over with.   
Alistair: Oh, hell no. I ain't going up there. That's your room and your privacy. I'll stay down here.   
Kallen: Suit yourself. (realizes what Alistair just said) Oh, and that's really nice of you. Thanks.   
Alistair: Any time. By the way, Kallen, why didn't you mention that your mom had the charm of a kitty cat?   
  
As soon as Alistair and Milly set foot in the house, another woman appeared on the stairs. She was dressed formally and had blonde hair.   
  
Blonde Woman: Oh. I heard you had a friend down here. I was sure it would be a boy, and, sure enough, my guess was right. Though your behavior is unfitting for such a crowd. Out all night and missing school. Not to mention all your visits to the ghetto.   
Alistair: Who the hell are you, punk?   
Kallen: That is my stepmother.   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: Your friend there seems quite undisciplined. You should choose your friends more wisely.   
Alistair: "I’m not in this world to live up to your expectations and you’re not in this world to live up to mine." Catch my drift, Miss Rich Dumbass?   
  
Kallen's stepmother gave Alistair a harsh gaze. Alistair merely raised his eyebrow, questioning if the gaze was supposed to be effective. During this exchange a loud crashing noise rang throughout the house, causing Alistair to scream. Alistair turned around to notice that Kallen's mother had accidentally broken a flower vase.   
  
Alistair: Oh, thank God. It was just a vase.   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: What's wrong with you!?   
Kallen's Mother: Forgive me.   
Alistair: Leave the adorable woman out of this.   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: Why should I? She's just an Eleven. And why do you care? Do you like older women? You're disgraceful. Especially for caring about a woman who sells her own body.   
Alistair: (smiling confidently after chuckling) Your speech skill against my speech skill, huh? Sure, I'm game. I can actually appreciate wiping the floor with a foreign, racist asshat such as yourself.   
Milly: Alistair, what-?   
Alistair: Milly, you deal with your business while I deal with mine. We'll be chatting in the dining room. (to Stadtfeld) Lead the way, Aryan.   
  
As Kallen's stepmother led Alistair to a part of the house where they would have their "challenge of speech," Kallen led Milly to her room to speak in private. As they sat at the table in the middle of the room, Kallen restarted the conversation.   
  
Kallen: You said you wanted to give me something?   
Milly: Yeah. I thought it would be better to hand this to you off of school grounds.   
Kallen: What is it, anyway?   
Milly: (slides transcript towards Kallen) Your transcript from middle school.   
Kallen: So, my secret's out? That I'm an Eleven and Britannian half-breed?   
Milly: Not publically, no. Only me, my grandfather and Alistair know about this.   
Kallen: Of course, you'd tell  _him_ .   
Milly: He asked, I answered.   
Kallen: Figures. As you heard from Alistair, that maid was my mother.   
Milly: And your father's the head of the Stadtfeld family?   
Kallen: (sighs) You don't even know how much of an idiot my mother really is. She marries into a rich family and winds up being a servant. She doesn't have any real skills, and she laughs off any ridicule like it's nothing. She didn't have to choose to stay in this house, you know? She's just clinging to some old lover who practically ditched her.   
Milly: Kallen, you don't...hate your mother, do you?   
Kallen: She depresses me, just being here.   
Milly: I don't think Alistair would like this, one bit.   
Kallen: What makes you say that?   
Milly: He hates domestic abuse and polygamy. I heard from my grandfather that he refers to the Emperor's wives as his girlfriends. "He has 108 choices. Pick one, already!"   
Kallen: Guess he doesn't know how things work around here.   
Milly: Well, I think I can share a secret with you, as well.   
Kallen: For God's sake, no more secrets.   
Milly: This one's about Alistair.   
Kallen: Let me guess, he murdered 2,000 people?   
Milly: Justified killings, actually. Murder isn't on his reputation.   
Kallen: (surprised) Oh, shit. What's the secret, then?   
Milly: He's a direct descendant of the first President of the United States: George Washington.   
Kallen: What, like the leader of his country?   
Milly: Exactly. At first, Washington was the General of the Continental Army during the Revolutionary War, when Britannia tried to take over America the first time. America won, with the aid of the French. Nearly 200 years later, they take over, making America the testing ground for the Knightmare Frame.   
Kallen: (concerned) Oh. Uh...   
Milly: Also... When the Knightmares touched down on American soil, they killed his parents right in front of him. His mom was the first female Ranger in the U.S. Army, and his dad was a well-liked actor. When his parents died, the same...asshole pilots decided to test if their weapons could amputate with precision. Guess who they decided to use for such an experiment?   
Kallen: God, please, no.   
Milly: They took his left arm and right leg, then ditched him in a crater in the hottest desert in America.   
Kallen: Wait a second! He's walking around, right now, like nothing happened! How the hell-?!   
Milly: Prosthetics. Cybernetic ones, to be exact.   
Kallen: He's... He's a cyborg?!   
Milly: No. He only has the cybernetic prosthetics. He's not a full cyborg. If he was, he wouldn't be here.   
Kallen: What does that mean?   
Milly: Nothing. Don't worry about it.   
Kallen: God. What has he done since then?   
Milly: He was a courier for the Lucky 38 Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. Ask him for a picture of him with his signature duster. He looked so cool in it.   
Kallen: A duster, huh? How much did it cost him?   
Milly: It was custom-made, just for him. And before you ask: no, you can't get one. It's a tradition among couriers.   
Kallen: So, what, it's like their uniform?   
Milly: A reward, more or less. The duster just shows that they are not to be trifled with.   
Kallen: Whoa. So, don't screw with the guys that deliver your mail?   
Milly: Essentially.   
Kallen: I never knew. Poor guy. Shit, he's with my stepmom, right now! She's probably tearing him a new one.   
Milly: That is impossible. Many have tried.   
Kallen: (sighs) I hope you're right. Is that it?   
Milly: One more, for now.   
Kallen: Oh, Jesus.   
Milly: When he tried to find love, to ease his pain of being alone and without a family, he was rejected in the worst way possible. Every girl he had a crush on that he greeted...kicked him in the balls, then stomped on the same spot on his head, every time. All of them with high heels.   
Kallen: (tearing up) Excuse me?   
Milly: He tried to find a girl who could truly love him 17 times, and his attempts ended the same way: with him lying in a pool of his own blood.   
Kallen: What in the shitting hell is going on in his country?   
Milly: Don't worry. They don't act like that, now.   
Kallen: Good. (wipes eyes) What the hell kind of life has he been through, all these years?   
Milly: A life no one should experience. Ever. It's a life that no one could live with.   
Kallen: How is he even alive? Two of his limbs were shot off by Knightmares! He was 6 years old!   
Milly: Not even he knows how he survived.   
Kallen: Now, I feel bad for judging him. (thinking) That explains the literal trail of broken hearts. Denied love? How come he doesn't have a girlfriend, now? (out loud) Milly, do you think you can be Alistair's girlfriend?   
Milly: Considering our current standing, that is  _not_ a possibility.   
Kallen: Damn.   
  
Meanwhile, in a room in the Stadtfeld house that had not been used, Alistair and Kallen's stepmother entered. Alistair sat in a chair while the evil stepmother remained standing.   
  
Alistair: What? You don't like to sit down when you have a chat?   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: Being in this room with you is wasting my time.   
Alistair: Really? 'Cause, you seem to have plenty of free time on your hands. I doubt you even have a job.   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: Clever, aren't you? Shall we get this over with?   
Alistair: So, riddle me this: why in the hell are you treating Kallen's mom like crap? I mean, have you seen that woman? She's like a kitty cat!   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: She may be part of my family, but she chose this life. She chose to serve the upper class.   
Alistair: What upper class? Besides, she's, what, your sister-in-law? Why not treat her like family instead of treating her like a damn slave? 'Cause, you know, slavery  _doesn't exist_ .   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: As I said, she chose this life.   
Alistair: You know, you should respect your family.   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: I don't see your point.   
Alistair: My point is that your acting like an asshole.   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: Excuse me!?   
Alistair: You have no respect for the Japanese. You're just a rich douchebag that enjoys the anarchic life of the aristocracy that the Emperor of Ego has given you. Supporting terrorism isn't really good for your reputation. Think about it. The Tokyo Mavericks do a better job of defending all civilians than the anarchic militia.   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: This conversation is over, young man. I suggest you leave immediately, or I will call the police.   
  
Kallen's stepmother turned around to leave the room. Alistair thought of an idea and stood up.   
  
Alistair: Before I go, I should let you know that I took a leak on your front lawn.   
  
This caused her to turn around in anger. Before she could utter a word Alistair activated his Geass upon eye contact. With his Geass activated, Alistair made the entirety of their conversation successful and persuaded her into acting like a normal person. With his persuasion complete, Alistair deactivated his Geass.   
  
Alistair: So, everything will go peachy keen with your sister-in-law?   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: Yes. I'll treat her better from now on. Also, you made me question that upper class remark as well.   
Alistair: I know! What even is an "upper class" anyway?   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: Kind of sounds like something that was made up. And I really have no idea why I was so racist earlier.   
Alistair: Just resolve that, okay?   
  
Alistair and Kallen's stepmother walked out of the dining room just in time to find Milly about to leave.   
  
Milly: So, how'd your "debate," or whatever, go?   
Alistair: I won.   
Milly: (shocked) You-? You won? Against her?   
Alistair: Yep. Let's just say that this family will be a bit more peaceful.   
  
With their businesses finished, Milly and Alistair exited the Stadtfeld household. The car that brought them to the household was waiting at the gate.   
  
Milly: Well, since everything went okay, let's head back to school.   
Alistair: Screw that. I am not getting in that car with you, again.   
Milly: What, do you expect to just walk back?   
Alistair: Yes. That's much better than being in a car with  _your_ annoying ass.   
Milly: Suit yourself. Wait, you have rollerblades. Of course you're going to be faster.   
Alistair: Damn right. (walks three steps away from Milly, then stops) They say that any person who can think for themselves is worthy of leading their own life. What of Kallen's mom? Will she seek revolution for the good of all? Or chaos, to bring suffering to all? Only time will tell. (begins walking again) Aristocracy, an anarchic monarchy, desires for world domination and terrorism. Quoth the raven... _nevermore_ .


	21. Stage 6 Part 3

2:00 p.m., streets of Tokyo. Alistair was walking back to Ashford Academy, after being at Kallen's house and resolving certain family issues. As he was walking, his Geass activated on its own, but instead of persuading someone, it seemed to span across the area Alistair was in. When it came back, Alistair had an instant memory of every part of the area.   
  
Alistair: (thinking) Whoa. I got  _two_ abilities with this bad boy? Cool. Seems kinda like a scouting thing. It's got a radius, though. Can't scan all of Japan, or Tokyo, for that matter. Wait a sec...   
  
Alistair looked at his surroundings and noticed that some Japanese civilians were in alleyways, sitting down and looking depressed. It was almost as if they looked similar to drug addicts.   
  
Alistair: What the hell's goin' on?   
  
Immediately, Alistair heard someone approach him and a gun clicking behind him. He turned around and saw a Japanese woman holding a pistol and aiming it at Alistair.   
  
Woman: Don't move.   
Alistair: (out loud) The hell do you think you're doing?   
Woman: What's it look like? I'm robbing you, dumbass. Now, give me your money.   
Alistair: (snatches pistol and disassembles it) Seriously, though, are you alright?   
Woman: (immediately appears drowsy) Wow. I, uh...think the... Why can't I feel my pulse?   
  
The woman collapsed to the ground, which caused a strange vial to fall out of her pocket and she did not appear to be breathing.   
  
Alistair: Uh... You really didn't answer my question.   
  
Alistair knelt down beside the woman and placed his fingers on her neck. He felt no pulse coming from the woman.   
  
Alistair: Dying isn't an answer, either. Why  _are_ you dead?   
  
Alistair picked up the mysterious vial, which had some sort of residue on the inside.   
  
Alistair: Huh. Weird. Well, it's not Mephisto, otherwise her body would've been bent in half, backwards. How does this crap kill you?   
Familiar Voice: That's Refrain.   
  
Alistair looked behind him and Tamaki was in the alleyway with Alistair.   
  
Alistair: Tamaki?   
Tamaki: That's been a big hit for people wanting to see their glory days.   
Alistair: A hallucinogenic.   
Tamaki: Of sorts. Taking any amount of that will make you see your best memories. And you'll feel like you're there, too.   
Alistair: In short, taking Refrain sends you elsewhere, and your perception goes down the crapper.   
Tamaki: Exactly. It's mostly popular with the Japanese, but there's been Britannians taking that shit, too.   
Alistair: Well, that's pretty bizarre. Why do you think they're taking it?   
Tamaki: Don't know. Maybe it has to do with us?   
Alistair: We  _are_ making the anarchic monarchy die out.   
Tamaki: (chuckles) Yeah. Well, see you later.   
Alistair: You didn't tell him, did you?   
Tamaki: What are you talking about?   
Alistair: You didn't tell Zero that you were also a Tokyo Maverick, right?   
Tamaki: No.   
Alistair: Well, why not? No harm in telling, right?   
Tamaki: I just...don't think it's the time.   
Alistair: (sighs) Whatever. You'll tell him, eventually.   
  
2013 a.t.b., Nebraska. Alistair and Alison were traveling together, but Alison was following Alistair further back and Alistair was not in a good mood.   
  
Alison: Alistair! Come on!   
Alistair (Age 12): (says nothing)   
Alison: Look, I said I was sorry! You couldn't have known!   
Alistair: I walked into your room, and you were in your underwear.   
Alison: Well, I'm not mad about it! Hell, you've been tortured enough, as it is!   
Alistair: I'm not fond of looking at girls who are naked.   
Alison: Dude! It's just some sports underwear! I'm not fond of the frilly stuff. Plus, they include shorts! I like shorts!   
Alistair: I can't believe we're even having this conversation.   
Alison: (gets closer to Alistair) Alistair, if a girl allows you to see her in her underwear, it means that they really care about you.   
Alistair: That's  _not_ a plausible thing, Tex.   
Alison: It sure as hell  _can_ be, when your kindness is godlike. What, you think I'm not appreciative of you seeing me in my incredibly comfortable underwear?   
Alistair: Stop reminding me.   
Alison: I know you're not a pervert. Why do you think I keep trying to make you feel better? I mean, you've been denied love 12 times.   
Alistair: 17 times.   
Alison: You've been leaving me behind, in the middle of the night!? Dammit, why didn't you tell me!?   
Alistair: Because I knew you'd stop me. I'm quitting the love game.   
Alison: (stops Alistair) Screw it. Kiss me.   
Alistair: Excuse me?   
Alison: Kiss me. Here and now. I'll be your girlfriend. I don't give a  _damn_ !   
Alistair: (continues walking) We need to keep moving.   
Alison: Dude, come on! I'm throwing myself onto you, here! I'll kiss you on the prosthetic hand!   
Alistair: The next hideout's up ahead.   
Alison: I'll hug you while you sleep!   
Alistair: Not happening.   
Alison: Sleep in the same room!   
Alistair:  _No_ .   
Alison: You are gonna feel better, dammit!  _You will be loved_ !   
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, student council room. Alistair was having a snack, Lelouch was reading a magazine article about Zero and Suzaku was tending to Arthur, the student council's pet cat.   
  
Lelouch: I'm really sorry about Milly, Alistair.   
Alistair: It's fine, Lelouch. She already apologized.   
Suzaku: You know, if the Black Knights wanted to catch criminals, they could have joined the police.   
Lelouch: Not really.   
Alistair: True. The five-oh around here give no damns about the Japanese. The few that do can barely do jack. The Tokyo Mavericks do a better job than those clowns.   
Suzaku: Maybe they could be changed from within!   
Alistair: Also true. But, here's the question: how so?   
Suzaku: (pauses) Damn.   
Alistair: What can I say? I notice these things all the... (looks at Arthur) Arthur! Quit trying to hurt Suzaku! I caught you biting him, again, yesterday. Get along, dammit!   
Arthur: (meows)   
Lelouch: You seem to know a lot about pets.   
Alistair: Well, when you inherit 50 Huskies, this sort of thing becomes your life.   
Suzaku: Huskies? Like, sled race dogs? (pauses) 50?!   
Alistair: Yep. I can't take care of them all, though. Most of my friends at home are taking care of them. I get along with the girls just fine.   
Lelouch and Suzaku: (in unison) Go figure.   
  
At that point, Shirley entered the room.   
  
Shirley: Just you guys?   
Suzaku: Anyway, I'd better get back to the base. See you, guys. (leaves room)   
Shirley: (looks at Alistair, then walks towards Lelouch) Hey, Lulu... I was wondering if-   
Lelouch: "Go back," he said. Like he's implying that he has a place where he belongs.   
Alistair: Makes sense, right?   
Lelouch: How so?   
Alistair: Think about it. How is this country fairing, right now?   
Lelouch: Seems fine, to me.   
Alistair: Anarchy, anarchy, anarchy all abound. Japan's gone to hell, man. Anarchic monarchy, terrorism, racism, Social Darwinism...   
Lelouch: Yeah, but what can we do about it?   
Alistair: Make life better, even if it costs us our own lives.   
Shirley: Um...   
Lelouch: Make life better, huh?   
Alistair: Yeah. I've seen a hell much worse than this.   
Lelouch: I can imagine. (thinking) Honestly, he never ceases to amaze me. I can barely respond to him, his words are so powerful. His drawings... C.C. took one of his sketchbooks from his room, which got me curious on how he draws. But, the drawings seemed...strange. Men with plates covering their faces, ruined buildings and towns, humanoid metal monsters... What kind of imagination does he have? I mean, he's had a peaceful life, he's intelligent... His parents have got to be proud of him. But, career wise, why be a mercenary?   
Shirley: Guys?   
Alistair: What's up, Shirley?   
Shirley: Never mind.   
Alistair: Hey, you wanna help me with Arthur?   
Shirley: Sure! Okay!   
Lelouch: Nunnally knows plenty about him. Ever since he's been here, Nunnally's been excited to talk to him, more and more. Maybe she...developed a crush for Alistair? He never elaborated on why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Then, there's the trail of broken hearts remark...(immediately realizes) Oh, my God, he was abused by the girls he asked out. What the hell!? What the  _actual_ hell!? Who just straight-up  _abuses_ the person who's asking you to love them!? (pauses) Okay. Calm down. Set your priorities straight. Britannia goes down, first. By the end of this god damn mess, he  _will_ have a girlfriend.   
Shirley: Ha! I caught him, as he was jumping down!   
Alistair: You're...sitting a little close, Shirley.   
Shirley: Oh, sorry.   
Lelouch: He's not sleeping alone. Not tonight.  _Never again_ . I don't think he'd be comfortable with Nunnally, since she's two years younger than him. Can't ask Kallen, Shirley or Nina. He doesn't like Milly... Dammit! How can I help him!?   
  
A few hours later, at a park in Tokyo, Kallen was on the phone with Ohgi, talking about their next objective.   
  
Kallen: Refrain, huh?   
Ohgi: Yeah. It's a drug that makes you go on a trip to the past. It's popular with us, but Britannians are using it, too.   
Kallen: Britannians? What the hell?   
Ohgi: I don't know the details, but let's assume that, with the appearances of the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks, they've been having nightmares about losing everything.   
Kallen: Well, then...   
Ohgi: We'll get your Burai ready. Kyoto said it was made specifically for you.   
Kallen: I can imagine. (hangs up)   
  
As Kallen ended the call, she saw a Japanese man being abused by thugs who repeatedly called him an "Eleven".   
  
Kallen: "Eleven"...   
  
Kallen tried to approach the thugs, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.   
  
Alistair: I know this situation all too well.   
Kallen: Alistair?   
Alistair: Intervening with those assholes will only make things worse for that guy. Don't even know why such a thing exists.   
Kallen: We have to do  _something_ !   
  
Immediately, the thugs approached Alistair and Kallen.   
  
Thug A: What, you feel sorry for this Eleven?   
Thug B: You've been staring, the whole time.   
Thug C: Hey, Red... That your boyfriend?   
Kallen: (thinking)  _Piece of shit_ !  _I'll end you_ !   
Alistair: Sorry, pal. I'm not that lucky.   
Thug A: Classmates, huh?   
Alistair: (activates Geass) However, if you don't apologize to that guy and give him respect, the Tokyo Mavericks will find out about this and endlessly hound you.   
  
Alistair's Geass reached all of the brains of the thugs, and persuaded them to understand Alistair.   
  
Thug A: (frightened) Oh, shit. I didn't think of  _that_ !   
Thug C: What do we do?!   
Thug A: Help him up, dumbass!   
  
The thugs ran to the Japanese man and helped him up.   
  
Thug A: Listen, I'm sorry about that. It's just...   
Thug B: We're really sorry! Tell you what, we'll help you out! Tomorrow!   
Thug A: Yeah! We'll help out with your business! Come on, let's go!   
  
The thugs ran off, leaving the park in the process.   
  
Alistair: Kicking ass with words. That's a way to be.   
Kallen: (approaches man, out loud) Are you alright?   
Man: Yeah. (notices Ashford Academy symbol on Kallen's tie) Oh, you're a student! Welcome! What would you like? (looks at Alistair) Is that your boyfriend?   
Alistair: Not that lucky, dude.   
Man: I'll give you a discount...   
Alistair: I'm not buying anything. (pulls out wallet) I am, however, giving you a well-deserved tip. (hands man 5 $100 bills, then walks away)   
Man: (whispering) An American? Thank you, God.   
  
Later, Kallen found Alistair sitting on a bench and sat down next to him.   
  
Kallen: You're, uh... You're a pretty powerful speaker.   
Alistair: Comes with my job.   
Kallen: Um... About my rude remark, the other day...   
Alistair: What rude remark?   
Kallen: The...trail of broken hearts thing?   
Alistair: Hey, I didn't even know that anyone else could notice it.   
Kallen: I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that they were yours.   
Alistair: No need to apologize, Kallen.   
Kallen: I thought you were breaking other girls' hearts...but I was wrong. It was the other way around.   
Alistair: How's your mom doing? Is she alright?   
Kallen: That's something I don't get, Alistair. No one's forcing her to stay in that house. She won't leave, and I don't know why.   
Alistair: I asked if she was okay.   
Kallen: (gets up) I'm sorry. I'll be going.   
Alistair: (follows Kallen) Kallen! What happened to your mom!?   
Kallen: This conversation's over!   
Alistair: (grabs Kallen) Kallen...!   
Kallen: Let go!   
Alistair:  _Is your mom okay_ ?  _Yes or no_ ?   
Kallen: (tearing up) I don't care about her, anymore!   
Alistair: What?! Why the hell not?! She's your mother!   
  
Kallen slapped Alistair across the face, but it left no marks or wounds on it. Alistair was unfazed.   
  
Kallen: Why can't you just leave well enough alone!? I don't see people prying about  _your_ parents!   
Alistair: (says nothing)   
Kallen: (thinking) What the  _hell_ did I just say?!   
Alistair: What the hell do you even know about my parents?  _I_ barely remember my own parents! I was forced to watch them die! For what!? So some sociopathic bastard can have an erection!?   
Kallen: (out loud)...Why do you care about my mom?   
Alistair: Why? That's a stupid question. It's my  _job_ to give a damn. About everything. About you, Nunnally, Lelouch, Zero... Even Milly. (lets go of Kallen) I've suffered too much. I don't want anyone else to suffer, like I have. (walks away) If you don't care about your mom...then you're not living. You have to help her, Kallen. You're her family.   
  
Kallen could merely look at Alistair walking away. Her emotions were going haywire, and she could barely think.   
  
Kallen: I don't think she's okay.


	22. Stage 6 Part 4

7:00 p.m., Tokyo Mavericks' hideout. A group of Britannian military trucks approached the warehouse and one of the drivers knocked on the door. The warehouse door opened and the Tokyo Mavericks allowed the driver to come in.   
  
Driver: Hi, there. Is your boss around?   
Alistair: Yeah, I'm coming.   
  
Alistair walked down the stairs and met the driver.   
  
Driver: I'm here with three others to deliver some Knightmares to you.   
Alistair: Didn't order any.   
Driver: Exactly. Someone was kind enough to donate these bad boys. Sutherlands  _and_ Burais.   
Alistair: You rolled the tongue.   
Driver: It's how you're supposed to say it.   
Ichika: I like this guy!   
Driver: We also have some simulators for you guys to use.   
Alistair: Oh, yeah. I heard about that.   
James: What's he talking about?   
Alistair: All the Knightmares have been updated. Now, there's Knightmares proficient different branches of combat.   
Taiga: Like melee and ranged?   
Driver: Exactly. I'll tell the guys to bring the stuff in. (notices S-850) Nice Sutherland.   
Alistair: Thanks.   
  
The driver left the warehouse, then Kanda and Miharu entered and approached Alistair.   
  
Miharu: Alistair! (hugs Alistair)   
Alistair: Aww! I missed you, too, Miharu.   
Kanda: Hey, Alistair.   
Alistair: What's up, Kanda?   
Miharu: (stops hugging Alistair) Chizuru wants to join the Mavericks!   
Alistair: Really, now? First, you have a badass name, now you want to  _be_ badass. I like it!   
Kanda: Thanks.   
Alistair: Just in time, too. We're about to head out.   
Miharu: To where?   
Alistair: There's been repeated shipments of Refrain, causing addiction problems all over the place. We're gonna dust the crap out of it. We'll only need the S-850, for this job. (looks at Taiga) Is Kanda's outfit ready?   
Taiga: We're working on it!   
Miharu: I'm coming, too.   
Alistair: (looks back to Miharu) Not really, no.   
Kanda: You can't stop her. I've tried everything.   
Alistair: Just don't get involved with something you can't handle, alright?   
Miharu: Yes, sir.   
  
Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Lelouch was about to leave and regroup with the Black Knights under the guise of Zero.   
  
C.C.: Off to fight drugs?   
Lelouch: Yeah. People are suffering, C.C., and I'm going to help stop it.   
C.C.: It doesn't sound like it's your business to be involved.   
Lelouch: I'm trying to make hope, here. So are the Mavericks.   
C.C.: The Tokyo Mavericks? And here I thought they were your enemy?   
Lelouch: Not in the slightest. Pissing off their leader will only bring death. Therefore, I'm not going to screw up. Not now, not ever again.   
C.C.: What a resolution. I'll wait for you.   
Lelouch: I have a favor to ask of you.   
C.C.: What?   
Lelouch: I want you to stay in Alistair's room.   
C.C.: Really? What brought this on?   
Lelouch: I think you know full well.   
C.C.: It's about his past, right? The abuse?   
Lelouch: Exactly. I just realized it, today. He's had a good life, then he gets no love for it.   
C.C.: (thinking) He knows about the abuse, but not the rest? One day, he's going to know, and he'll be shocked.   
Lelouch: If you can do that for me, I'd appreciate it. And, so would Alistair. (starts walking away)   
C.C.: (out loud) Just so you know, this doesn't count as a favor. I just needed your word.   
Lelouch: Thank you.   
  
At a bar, somewhere in Tokyo, Jeremiah and Villetta were having drinks and conversing about previous events.   
  
Villetta: So, about that "Orange" thing...   
Jeremiah: What about it?   
Villetta: Well... Is it true that you don't remember anything about when Suzaku Kururugi was taken?   
Jeremiah: Yeah. I don't even know why, though.   
Villetta: During the Shinjuku incident, I suffered a sort of memory lapse, too.   
Jeremiah: Hello!   
Villetta: When I regained my senses, my Sutherland was gone. Before the gap in my memory, I remember running into a high school student.   
Jeremiah: What, you think the student did it?   
Villetta: It all ties to him, somehow. By the way, why aren't you drinking alcohol?   
Jeremiah: Because I quit drinking. Good thing these guys have orange juice.   
Villetta: What's with you? You've been acting like this, ever since you were arrested.   
Jeremiah: Maybe that's because I've been thinking about life, in general. I mean, we work for an anarchic monarchy that's hell-bent on taking over the world.   
Villetta: If taking over the world is part of the job, I'd gladly take it.   
Jeremiah: Well,  _I_ find it to be bullshit.   
Villetta: Have you been listening to the Tokyo Mavericks? Those vigilantes have been nothing but trouble, helping out the Elevens.   
Jeremiah: Japanese.   
Villetta: (annoyed growl)   
Jeremiah: If you're not going to learn, you'll be annoyed to death. Besides, the Mavericks seem more like benefactors than vigilantes. They've been helping Britannians, too. Hell, they accept both Japanese and Britannians into their ranks. Their influence is godlike.   
Villetta: Well, why don't you start a fan club, then? (gets up) I'm leaving. Thanks for not caring about the memory lapse. (walks away)   
Jeremiah: Solve the mystery, but understand the now!   
  
When night fell, the Tokyo Mavericks found the warehouse they were looking for, the one where Refrain was being shipped. The S-850 charged through the door and stood at the entryway, while the Mavericks entered, armed and dangerous. Alistair's voice could be heard from the S-850's speakerphone.   
  
Alistair: Hi! We're here to destroy all the Refrain you've got. So, line it up.   
Thugs: Kill them all!   
Ichika: Take cover!   
  
The Mavericks took cover and dispatched all of the hired thugs that were defending the warehouse.   
  
James: Alistair! Check that back room!   
Alistair: On it!   
  
The S-850 busted down the door at the back of the warehouse. The Mavericks followed behind it and saw a large group of people acting delusional.   
  
Miharu: Who are these people?   
Alistair: The users and abusers. People who want to escape reality because they think their lives are such huge letdowns.   
James: In a nutshell.   
Kanda: God.   
Alistair: Alright, we need to get these people out of here...   
  
Immediately, a police Knightmare emerged from the shadows, aiming a gun at the S-850.   
  
Taiga: Five-oh!   
James: Is that a SWAT unit?!   
Alistair: Miharu, get outta here!   
  
The S-850 charged toward the Knightpolice and knocked it to the ground. Before the Knightpolice could recover, the S-850 pressed one of its SMGs at the cockpit.   
  
Alistair: Game's up, pal. Out.   
  
The Knightpolice pilot exited the cockpit with their hands up. After arresting most of the cartel members, Alistair confronted the leader, outside of the S-850, while the others were destroying the Refrain.   
  
Alistair: You thought we wouldn't show up?   
Cartel Leader: Come on! Just let us go! You can have all the Refrain-! What the hell are you doing?!   
Alistair: They're destroying the Refrain.   
Cartel Leader: Why!?   
Alistair: Cleaning up the streets, buddy. Japan's gotta prosper, not suffer.   
Cartel Leader: Dammit, no!   
Alistair: Hey, at least you can think about what you've done. In jail.   
  
Immediately, Alistair's phone started ringing and Alistair answered the call.   
  
Alistair: Hello?   
Female Voice: (over phone) Mr. Wake? It's me, Stadtfeld.   
Alistair: You? I left this number for-   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: I know, but this is urgent! Kallen just called me! Her mother...!   
Alistair: Wait, what happened!?   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: Kallen's mother was taking Refrain! She's in the hospital, right now! There's so many vials in her room, and these...god-awful messages on the walls. How could she live like this!?   
Alistair: Just stay there. I'll check on her, tomorrow.   
Mrs. Stadtfeld: What? No! Check on her, now-!   
  
Alistair hung up on Mrs. Stadtfeld and directed his attention back to the cartel leader. Immediately, Alistair started beating down the cartel leader, angrily. Alistair picked the cartel leader back up off the ground.   
  
Alistair: (angrily) Where do you get the Refrain!?   
Cartel Leader: I can't tell you! They'll kill me!   
James: What are you doing!? Let him go!   
Cartel Leader: You don't know what you're up against! You can't stop this flow!   
Alistair: Answer the question!   
Taiga: Just let it go! We're done, here!   
Alistair: (Geass activates)  _Where_ !?  _Where is it coming from_ !?   
  
As Alistair threatened the cartel leader, his Geass activated on its own, again. When the Geass reached the cartel leader's brain, the distorted sound of a bear roaring could be heard and the cartel leader was afraid.   
  
Cartel Leader: Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just, please, don't eat me!   
Alistair: Spill it!   
Cartel Leader: They come from separate locations, all over Area 11! They're all factories, and unlike us, they don't have addicts to use as hostages! They don't need hostages! The cops just pay them to make that horrid shit!   
James: Who told you to supply the Refrain?   
Cartel Leader: Uh... Two cops! One named Ramsey, and the other was Kaplan!   
James: Great.   
Cartel Leader: What are you gonna do!?   
Alistair: Leave you for the cops. After you tell me where these factories are.   
  
After obtaining the locations from the cartel leader, Alistair made a call to somewhere in America.   
  
Alistair: (normal tone) It's me. (pauses) I have some locations I need you to target. (pauses) Yeah, those are the ones I need you to use.   
James: Who do you think he's talking to?   
Taiga: I don't know.   
Miharu: What's wrong with Alistair?   
Ichika: He seems mad, that's for sure.   
Alistair: Good. That'll help, on my side. (pauses) I miss you, too. See ya. (closes phone)   
Kanda: What have you done, Alistair?   
Alistair: Let's just say that those factories are going to be destroyed by Hellfire missiles of my design.   
James: So, we don't have to travel across the country?   
Alistair: Exactly.   
Miharu: Alistair? Are you okay?   
Alistair: I'm fine. It's just that a friend of mine is in the hospital, due to Refrain overdose.   
Kanda: That explains the rage.   
Alistair: You guys should head home. We're done, here.   
  
The next day, Alistair arrived at the hospital that Kallen's mother was located and entered her room. Kallen was there, as well, sitting beside the bed.   
  
Alistair: How is she?   
Kallen: I have no idea. She apparently took a gallon of Refrain.   
Alistair: A  _gallon_ ?!   
Kallen: A literal gallon. You could fit what she took into a milk jug. I don't even know where she got it from.   
Alistair: Will she be okay?   
Kallen: She's going to prison. 20 years.   
Alistair: That's bullcrap.   
Kallen: It's the law.   
Alistair: Not really.   
Kallen: Thanks for stopping by. I'm...glad to see you.   
Alistair: Thanks.   
  
Alistair exited the room and saw a man approaching the room.   
  
Alistair: Who are you?   
Man: I'm the warden of the prison where Kozuki is going.   
Alistair: Prison, huh?   
Warden: 20 years for possession of drugs.   
Alistair: (activates Geass) And you intend to rehabilitate her, right?   
  
With his Geass activated, Alistair persuaded the warden into trusting Alistair.   
  
Warden: Considering the circumstances, yes.   
Alistair: Make sure you keep her in a safe cell, take care of her. If the Tokyo Mavericks can come up with a way to reverse those effects, I'll let you know and pick her up.   
Warden: Of course. No one will know a thing.   
Alistair: Good.   
Warden: I will await your word, sir.   
  
That night, at Ashford Academy, Alistair was heading back to his room when he saw C.C. standing outside his door.   
  
Alistair: What do you want, C.C.?   
C.C.: I've been waiting for you.   
Alistair: Should I be impressed?   
C.C.: I'll be staying in your room, from now on.   
Alistair: Out of the question.   
C.C.: I've been lonely, too, Alistair. And I happen to be god damn immortal.   
Alistair: That's your connection with Geass? Maintaining that form and not dying?   
C.C.: Exactly. I didn't even want this.   
Alistair: (sighs) Fine. I'll get the bed from the sofa.   
C.C.: I'm more inclined to sleep in your bed.   
Alistair: Hell. No.   
  
Alistair entered his room, with C.C. following behind him. He removed the cushions from the sofa and pulled out a bed for C.C. to sleep on.   
  
Alistair: There. I'll get some sheets and a pillow. Also, if you're going to change, tell me, before I turn around.   
C.C.: My underwear is sort of like a leotard. You can look.   
Alistair: Not a chance in hell.   
  
Later that night, as C.C. was trying to fall asleep, she heard Alistair muttering, then awaken, sitting up in his bed.   
  
C.C.: A nightmare?   
Alistair: Don't even know how they're this frequent.   
C.C.: Maybe you need some company, in that bed?   
Alistair: (pauses) Screw it. (scoots over and lays down, again) I've got nothing left to lose.   
  
C.C. got up from the bed on the sofa and laid down on Alistair's bed. She looked at Alistair and felt emotional, after a long time of not feeling any emotion. She hugged Alistair, as he slept.   
  
C.C.: (tearing up) I know how you feel. (kisses the back of Alistair's neck) Let me help end that feeling.   
  
As C.C. fell asleep, with Alistair in her arms, a tear fell from Alistair's right eye and slid down his face.


	23. Stage 7 Part 1

2013 a.t.b., Harlem, New York. Alistair was travelling alone, as he had separated himself from Alison, two weeks beforehand.   
  
Alison: What do you mean, you wanna travel alone?! I've been sticking my neck out for you!   
Alistair (Age 12): I think you've been with me, long enough.   
Alison: What about Civility!? You can't fight them! They have no weaknesses!   
Alistair: I'll figure something out. If you want, we can meet again...on my 13th birthday.   
Alison: Where!? When!?   
Alistair: April 1, in Georgia.   
Alison: I know where that hideout is! Just a couple of months, huh? Okay. Stay safe.   
Alistair: That's a given.   
  
As Alistair walked through the neighborhood of Harlem, he saw that most of the buildings had crumbled and that barely anybody was on the street.   
  
Alistair: (thinking) So, this must be the work of Civility. No energy weapons were used to destroy the buildings, so it had to be cyborgs.   
  
On the other side of the street, two African American men noticed Alistair walking down the foggy road.   
  
Man A: Yo, you see that kid?   
Man B: He's white. That's a rarity.   
Man A: Think he's new to Harlem?   
Man B: What do you think? This is mostly a black neighborhood.   
Man A: Man, why'd you have to be educated?   
Man B: I'd rather be smart than not know anything at all.   
Man A: Are we gonna help him, or not?   
  
The two men approached Alistair, causing him to stop walking.   
  
Man A: Hey, kid. You new here?   
Alistair: That's a given. I'm not African American.   
Man B: Yeah. Listen, it can get dangerous out here...   
Man A: Let's just get on with it, Andre. They'll be here, any second. Let's just drag him outta here.   
Andre Wilson: Lamar, you're not helping.   
Lamar Jacobs: Screw you, man. I'm tryin' to help, too.   
  
Immediately, more men appeared, all of them African American. They appeared to be part of a gang.   
  
Gang Member: Andre. Lamar.   
Lamar: Shit. Sorry, kid.   
Alistair: It's fine. I'm used to it.   
Andre: The hell do you want? This is our turf, not yours.   
Gang Member: What about that white kid? He part of your group? Your little freedom fighters?   
Andre: Insult him one more god damn time, and there will be no mercy.   
Gang Member: (while chuckling) Ooh! (stops chuckling) I'm so scared. Oh, wait... No, I'm not. You're outnumbered, goody-goodies. You answer to me, thus you answer to York.   
  
All of a sudden, rapid gunshots could be heard, and the gang member's posse fell to the ground, dead. Alistair's pistol was smoking from its barrel.   
  
Alistair: Never graduated high school, did you?   
Lamar: The  _shit_ ?!   
Andre: Whoa!   
Gang Member: How dare you insult me! You can't-! Oh, wait, you killed my backup. Uh, we can talk this out!   
Alistair: I suggest you run. Tell your boss to leave this place alone. Got it?   
Gang Member: Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
Alistair: Bye.   
  
The gang member ran off into the fog, his silhouette fading away.   
  
Alistair: (holsters pistol) That takes care of him.   
Andre: How'd you manage to do  _that_ !?   
Alistair: My mom was the first female Ranger in the U.S. Army. So, you tell me.   
Andre: Wait, Cheryl "Paragon" Wake? She was your mom?   
Lamar: Wait! You  _Alistair_ Wake?   
Andre: Oh, shit! The son of a legendary badass!   
Alistair: If you wish to call me that.   
Lamar: Come on! The boss has gotta see you!   
  
Andre and Lamar dragged Alistair to their hideout, bringing him to the top floor. In the penthouse, there was an African American man in a business suit, looking out the window.   
  
Lamar: Boss! We got someone who can help us!   
Boss: Lamar, do you even knock, before you enter a room? People will think you're rude. If there's anyone civil left, that is.   
Andre: He's right, though! You know about the Paragon, right?   
Boss: Yeah. And she's dead. Thanks for making me feel bad, jackass.   
Andre: Well, her son isn't dead.   
Boss: (turns around) Pardon me?   
Alistair: I don't suppose you knew my mom, personally?   
Boss: You... You're Alistair?   
Alistair: Yeah. And?   
Boss: I'm, uh... I'm Tyrone DeWitt. I run a group of freedom fighters, opposing Civility and the Enclave.   
Alistair: Neat. Where'd you get the hardware?   
Tyrone DeWitt: It's not that difficult when you're stealing from a guy who wasn't the smartest guy the Enclave could enlist, and whose password for everything was "swordfish".   
Alistair: A dumbass, then?   
Tyrone: Did you really just curse in my face?   
Alistair: It's a way you can understand, right?   
Tyrone: (sighs) Alright. If you say so.   
Alistair: What's been going on, here?   
Tyrone: Well, the entire state is under Civility lockdown, until the start of Civil War II.   
Alistair: I figured as much. Civility doesn't use energy weapons, they just supply the Enclave with them.   
Tyrone: Yeah. Unfortunately, all the gangs that enjoy causing trouble are siding with Civility. They work for Agent York, a head honcho for Civility.   
Alistair: One out of 50.   
Lamar: 50?!   
Andre: Well, shit.   
Tyrone: Catch on quick, huh? No wonder you had straight A's.   
Alistair: Also makes you wonder how I became the student council president of an elementary school.   
Tyrone: Damn. Anyway, York has his cyborg cronies guarding the Empire State Building, so he must be in there. There's only one flaw with us... We don't know how to combat Civility's cyborgs.   
Alistair: Let's say that I'm out of the loop on Civility. What do you know?   
Tyrone: Well, their leaders are the only living people in Civility, while the others are walking corpses.   
Alistair: Corpses?   
Tyrone: Literal dead bodies. They've got AIs in their brains, controlling the bodies. You can literally smell them coming, from 20 miles away. They don't wash the corpses, just keep them from decomposing. The AIs that the mooks have are cloned from different AIs that are much more powerful.   
Alistair: There's an AI cloning process?   
Tyrone: Yeah. The big boss AIs are clones, as well. Cloned from the original AI, Alpha.   
Alistair: So, what your saying is that the crony AIs are cloned from a clone?   
Tyrone: Yep. Defective, as it were. No talking, no expressions, just loads and loads of combat data. We've tried shooting them, but they just keep getting back up.   
Alistair: There's also the fact that they're practically bulletproof. I don't even comprehend how someone can throw their life away, just to have their bodies be used.   
Tyrone: That's just the "volunteering" process. Their numbers are so big because they've been going around, robbing graves. The defective part about the mook AIs is that they're very picky about the bodies they possess. Any form of decomposition, and they reject it, immediately.   
Alistair: That's just disrespectful.   
Tyrone: They never they  _were_ respectful. They're part of Hawking's regime. However, Civility's founder and true leader is an enigma. They all tie back to someone named "the Director".   
Alistair: The Director, huh?   
Tyrone: Besides, there's a theory that, even if we  _do_ manage to kill a cyborg, they'll just take the AI out and place it in another body.   
Alistair: So, destroying the AI is the only option. An AI is usually stored inside a sort of microchip. Perhaps a powerful surge of electricity could destroy the AIs?   
Tyrone: Of course! Andre!   
Andre: Yeah!?   
Tyrone: You and Lamar head down to Drebin and tell him to augment all the tasers that we've acquired! We're taking down York!   
Lamar: We're on it!   
Tyrone: Alistair, I could use your help.   
Alistair: I've got nothing better to do.   
  
Outside the Empire State Building, Civility cyborgs were guarding the front entrance. Immediately, Tyrone's group charged at the cyborgs and struck them with tasers. The electricity from the tasers was enough to cause the cyborgs to collapse, motionless.   
  
Tyrone: York's at the top floor. Andre, Lamar, Alistair... You ready?   
Andre and Lamar: Yeah!   
Alistair: Let's see what he's made of.   
  
Tyrone, Andre, Lamar and Alistair rode the elevator all the way to the top of the Empire State Building, where Agent York's office was located. When they reached the door to York's office, they waited for the right time to charge in.   
  
Tyrone: Ready?   
Andre: Ready.   
Alistair: I've got the door.   
  
Alistair kicked the door open and the others followed him inside. A man in combat armor, assumed to be Agent York, and three African American men were conversing with one another, then saw the group walking in.   
  
Tyrone: Game's up, York.   
Agent York: DeWitt? How the hell did you get in?   
Gang Leader A: I thought your cyborgs were unstoppable, York!   
Gang Leader B: Screw it! Kill them!   
Alistair: I wouldn't count on it.   
  
Alistair shot the gang leaders in succession, leaving Agent York alone.   
  
Agent York: A kid?! You got killed by a kid!? Are you freaking serious!?   
Alistair: Goodbye.   
  
Alistair shot Agent York in the head, and he fell to the ground, officially dead.   
  
Lamar: Are you shittin' me!? That was too easy!   
Alistair: Exactly. He wasn't even a cyborg.   
Tyrone: Well, that takes care of him. We're all good, here. You can roam free, while we deal with the AIs. There's a control panel for them, somewhere. We can deal with it.   
Alistair: Very well.   
Tyrone: Visit Harlem again, sometime, yeah?   
Alistair: I might.   
  
As Alistair exited the office, a man exiting the elevator bumped into him.   
  
Man: Sorry about that.   
Alistair: It's fine.   
  
The man approached the door to Agent York's office and pulled out a rifle, making sure it was fully loaded.   
  
Man: Okay, you name-stealing punk-ass... Let's see you face the real deal.   
  
The real Agent York barged through the door and saw the bodies of dead gang leaders and the man he was looking for.   
  
Agent York: What?! He's dead!? What the hell!? How!? Wait! The kid! Damn, he's a badass. But, how could he beat the AIs? They're dead. Well, thank God he's on my side, and not Hawking's. Dammit, how can I get Alpha out? I miss Delta...   
  
Meanwhile, at Civility's main base, Agents of Civility were conversing with each other, while eating meals.   
  
Agent California: Hmm. There hasn't been much fun, these last few days. I'm starting to get bored.   
Agent Washington: What, you feel great about yourself for hitting on everybody that you find appealing?   
Agent California: What can I say? I've been depraved, ever since I became a cyborg.   
Agent Carolina: So, becoming a cyborg turned you into a bisexual?   
Agent California: I've been this way, yes.   
Agent Washington: (whispering to Carolina) This is getting really awkward.   
Agent Carolina: (whispering) Agreed. (out loud) Listen, it's been fun, California, but we'll be hitting the hay.   
Agent California: Wouldn't you prefer to sleep in  _my_ bed, Carolina?   
Agent Carolina: Hell no.   
Agent California: You get no points for being straight, you know.   
  
Agents Carolina and Washington left the table and Agent California behind. As they walked down the corridor, they could speak in private.   
  
Washington: (out loud) How did Hawking find all these people with different varieties of batshit insanity?   
Carolina: No clue. Maybe that's why York left.   
Washington: Also, because of what they've been doing to Alpha. He couldn't get Delta out of here, even if he wanted to.   
Carolina: Thank God that California doesn't have an AI. She might hit on that, too.   
Washington: What is wrong with all the people, here? One minute, California's hitting on me, next thing I know, she's flirting with South.   
Carolina: Like I said, she's a bisexual. She'd mate with any person that moves, no matter if they're a boy or a girl.   
Washington: That's not a plausible  _thing_ . What you and York have,  _that's_ something I can get behind. Whatever that tan, redheaded woman is? Not natural.   
Carolina: No kidding. I've been going out with him, just to apologize for punching his lights out.   
Washington: Like emotional therapy, or something?   
Carolina: Of sorts. The love's purely emotional, yeah. I mean, we're freaking cyborgs. I'm pretty sure...activity other than what we have is not a possibility.   
Washington: Yep. (pauses) Where do you think Tex went?   
Carolina: Don't know. Woodrow's dead, so there's no more child soldiers. For a while, anyway.   
Washington: If other people can accept cyborgs as people, instead of tools for Hawking's pornographic needs, she wouldn't need to hide her cybernetics.   
Carolina: It's weird, though. Beta's dead. It's like it...got viciously murdered, or something.   
Washington: Wasn't Beta supposed to keep Tex from being insubordinate?   
Carolina: Keep her from being good? Yeah. Any attempts at being good, with Beta around, would automatically fail. The abomination is very difficult to kill.   
Washington: But, Beta died. It proves that it could be killed.   
Carolina: Someone's out there. And their will to do good is basically the greatest in the world.


	24. Stage 7 Part 2

2017 a.t.b., 7:00 a.m., Ashford Academy, Alistair's room. Alistair had awoken, after the most peaceful sleep that he had experienced in a long time, and sat up in his bed. He saw C.C., fully dressed and standing up, waiting for Alistair.   
  
Alistair: Satisfied?   
C.C.: I know full well that  _you're_ satisfied.   
Alistair: (sarcastically) Sure. Just do what you did to an unwilling person. That solves all of our problems.   
C.C.: What? All I did was hug you and kiss you on the back of the neck, then fall asleep.   
Alistair: (confused) Wait, what? I thought-   
C.C.: I told you, but you were probably asleep. I wouldn't do that to you. I would never let that happen.   
Alistair: (normal tone) Wow.   
C.C.: What?   
Alistair: Nothing, just... Reminiscing.   
  
2014 a.t.b., 8:00 a.m., Virginia, two months after Alistair's visit to New York. Alistair had awoken to a knocking at the front door of his Virginia hideout, acquired from the deceased Cray Woodrow. Alistair opened the door and saw a familiar man with short, blonde hair, wearing a military uniform standing in the doorway.   
  
Ranger Jericho: Hey, man. Thought I'd find you, here.   
Alistair (Age 12): Jericho? How did you...?   
Ranger Jericho: Well, when you're friends with someone whose will to do good is the strongest on the planet, that friend is not that hard to find.   
Alistair: Aptly put. Did you have breakfast, yet?   
Ranger Jericho: Uh... No.   
Alistair: I'll make you something. Come in.   
  
Nearly 10 minutes later, Alistair and Ranger Jericho were eating breakfast, talking about their days together at Ranger School and what Alistair had been up to after he left.   
  
Ranger Jericho: Damn. And here I thought you'd have a girlfriend, by now.   
Alistair: My luck with friends is fine. Finding love? That's a different story.   
Ranger Jericho: But, the kind of rejection that you experienced? That's bullshit. No human alive does that kind of rejection.   
Alistair: Anarchy is law, thanks to Hawking.   
Ranger Jericho: That's the way Britannia works, too. Except, they're more of a lawful kind of anarchy, while Hawking uses chaotic means alongside lawful ones. We've got some intel on Hawking.   
Alistair: Lay it on me.   
Ranger Jericho: Hawking's been making a drug, specifically for himself. It's a type of steroid that increases his strength and the durability of his body. Basically, when he's hopped up on it, he can take a missile to the face.   
Alistair: So, it just makes him extremely difficult to kill?   
Ranger Jericho: Essentially. He calls it "Mephisto," after the demon. Go figure.   
Alistair: How long does that drug last?   
Ranger Jericho: 12 hours.   
Alistair: My stamina does not last that long.   
Ranger Jericho: Ensign Nichols can't last  _one_ hour, let alone 12.   
Alistair: That's because Nichols has a heart condition. Unless we cure it, he'll keep tiring out.   
Ranger Jericho: I caught him trying to dual wield freaking machine guns. Perfect for point-blank range, but not long range.   
Alistair: So, for brutish type enemies?   
Ranger Jericho: (pauses) Fair point. He's also been working on automatic turrets. Machine guns, missiles, grenades and an armor piercing flamethrower.   
Alistair: Armor piercing? It's a flamethrower. It throws  _fire_ . How can it pierce through armor?   
Ranger Jericho: Well, we  _did_ get it from the Enclave, alongside Tesla cannons, miniguns and machine guns that shoot grenades.   
Alistair: Impressive. How'd you combat the power armor?   
Ranger Jericho: Heavy duty firepower and EMPs. The armor's electronic. Disable it, and they're stuck.   
Alistair: Reboot, huh? Is that all you had to tell me?   
Ranger Jericho: That, and I need your help with something.   
Alistair: What is it?   
Ranger Jericho: The Enclave has a warehouse that they're using to make and store their power armor and weapons. It's a necessity that we destroy it, thus crippling the Enclave.   
Alistair: They also have their tiltrotor VTOLs and tanks.   
Ranger Jericho: The others are dealing with that.   
Alistair: So, we steal the schematics for the weapons, then blow the place, sky-high?   
Ranger Jericho: God, you're smart. I didn't even think of that.   
Alistair: Where's the warehouse?   
Ranger Jericho: Northwest of here.   
Alistair: When does the operation start?   
Ranger Jericho: Four hours.   
Alistair: Got it. First, I need your assistance.   
Ranger Jericho: With what?   
Alistair: Let's say that I'm not too familiar with upgrading guns that I've created.   
Ranger Jericho: You made your own guns?   
Alistair: Desert Eagles, to be exact. You know anything about creating clips that hold 17 bullets?   
Ranger Jericho: The hell are you making?   
  
2017 a.t.b., 9:00 a.m., Ashford Academy, Lamperouge residence. Alistair entered the dining room and saw Nunnally waiting for him.   
  
Nunnally: Alistair?   
Alistair: That would be me.   
Nunnally: (excited) I knew it! Have a seat!   
Alistair: Alright. (sits down in front of Nunnally)   
Nunnally: (normal tone) I'm glad that you weren't caught up in that hotel jacking.   
Alistair: Good thing the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks were there, huh?   
Nunnally: Mm-hmm! But, I like the Mavericks, better.   
Alistair: Really, now?   
Nunnally: The Black Knights are...a little scary.   
Alistair: Aw, Zero wouldn't hurt a fly. He's a good guy, he just has a bit of difficulty showing it.   
Nunnally: I heard about the symbol that the Mavericks use. It's your symbol!   
Alistair: Sounds like I'm a role model to them.   
Nunnally: You're a role model to me.   
Alistair: Aww! Thanks!   
Nunnally: You must be a hero to the Mavericks.   
Alistair: I actually happen to be the most heroic person on the planet. My desire to do good trumps  _everything_ . I'm the ultimate do-gooder.   
Nunnally: So amazing. How could you be abused, like you were?   
Alistair: Blame Hawking. Anarchy was law, survival of the fittest, people killing each other. It was torture.   
Nunnally: Samuel Hawking... How could a man like him be so evil, and survive?   
Alistair: I have no clue. He pretty much caused a continent-wide moral sickness, just by taking over.   
Nunnally: Civility...and the Enclave... You said that the Enclave had "power armor"?   
Alistair: It's different than the Knightmares that you know. The Enclave's power armor is more infantry-sized, as big as you and me.   
Nunnally: So, it's like a suit of armor?   
Alistair: Yeah. Highly technological, augments physical abilities and the helmets look really, really ugly.   
Nunnally: Ugly?   
Alistair: Yeah, they look kinda scary. That was the look they were going with. Fortunately, the officers don't wear power armor, and are susceptible to butt-kickings.   
Nunnally: But, they would still wield some sort of energy weapon?   
Alistair: Laser, plasma, pistol or grenade. Lasers being quick, plasma being powerful.   
Nunnally: Good thing that Knightmares don't have energy weapons. Things are bad enough, as it is. The Mavericks are right. My own country, where I was raised, taking over other countries for selfish reasons... It's not right. Britannia is acting no better than the Enclave.   
Alistair: Trust me, Hawking was  _way_ worse.   
Nunnally: And Civility? They were all cyborgs?   
Alistair: Yeah. They're run by an enigmatic person called "the Director".   
Nunnally: The Director...   
Alistair: The only head honchos who were able to lead Civility, besides the Director, were the Agents. 50 super soldier cyborgs that could fight Hawking, but find difficulty in doing so.   
Nunnally: Why? Hawking was only human, right? I'm using the term "human" loosely, though.   
Alistair: Not when he's hopped up on Mephisto, he wasn't. That drug made him unstoppable. Mephisto was a type of steroid that augmented his physical strength and the durability of his entire body.   
Nunnally: It made him bulletproof!?   
Alistair: The bullets went in and made him bleed, but they healed and he shrugged the pain off. A missile to the face would mean nothing. Just unloading all the dakka you've got, alone, would be just a distraction.   
Nunnally: So, under the effects of Mephisto, he couldn't die?   
Alistair: Mephisto lasted for 12 hours. So, yeah.   
Nunnally: How could you fight forces as powerful as Civility and the Enclave? It seems... impossible.   
Alistair: Well, I couldn't officially fight them, 'til I was 13. A couple months before my 13th birthday, however...   
  
2013 a.t.b., near Enclave warehouse, Virginia. Alistair and Ranger Jericho's crew were observing the warehouse, in order to keep an eye on the Enclave's activities.   
  
Ranger Jericho: What have we got?   
Ranger A: Very few armored guys and a shitton of officers. Weirdest thing I've ever seen.   
Alistair (Age 12): Apparently, they don't see us coming.   
Ranger Jericho: Or your new pistols.   
Alistair: (draws silver and black Desert Eagles) We only had enough time to make 8 clips. Choose who I shoot wisely.   
Ranger B: We don't know what else they have. We better be careful. (fires anti-materiel rifle) Ooh! Right through the ugly-ass helmet. God, this suppressor makes it sound more like normal gunfire. Doesn't make it sound powerful, at all.   
Ranger Jericho: That's because that's the only effect for silencing that weapon. That muzzle is  _damn_ big.   
Alistair: You're very limited on Hecate II's, aren't you?   
Ranger Jericho: The ones that were issued are the only ones we've got. Europe is caught up, fighting Britannia and we can't contact Japan.   
Ranger A: Contact outside of the U.S. isn't an option, with Hawking around. (fires anti-materiel rifle) There goes that guy.   
Alistair: What about Civility? Them and the Enclave are basically on the same side. Civility is producing the Enclave's weapons. Are there EMP weapons in that warehouse?   
Ranger B: That's what we're trying to find out. (fires anti-materiel rifle) Three...   
Ranger A: (fires anti-materiel rifle) And four. Armored devils, down and out.   
Ranger Jericho: Good. Let's take all their shit, and blow the place.   
  
Inside the Enclave warehouse, Enclave officers were patrolling and guarding the weapons, while others were taking inventory.   
  
Enclave Officer A: I can't believe we don't get rifles, for this job.   
Enclave Officer B: We're only issued pistols, and there are guys guarding the outside. Get used to it.   
Enclave Officer A: I mean, I appreciate getting an energy weapon, but a  _pistol_ ? We're just asking to be held up.   
Enclave Officer B: Relax. No one can get in here, undetected.   
Boy's voice: I wouldn't count on it.   
  
The Enclave officers turned around to see a 12-year-old boy and three U.S. Army Rangers, aiming guns at them.   
  
Enclave Officer A: (raises arms) Well, shit.   
Enclave Officer B: (draws plasma pistol) Time to die-!   
  
Alistair immediately shot the officer as soon as the plasma pistol was aimed, and fell to the ground.   
  
Enclave Officer A: To be honest, I wouldn't have done that. If he ain't dead, now, he'll be dead soon. Tie me up, kill me, I don't care what you do. I hate this god damn job.   
Alistair: Cuff him.   
Enclave Officer A: Redemption, huh? Alright, I'll take it. Warrant Officer Leroy Hill, reporting for duty. You need this stuff? All yours.   
Alistair: You're being redemptive, already. Belay the cuffing. Give him a plasma rifle.   
Warrant Officer Leroy Hill: (takes plasma rifle, whispering) Thank you, God.   
Ranger Jericho: Alright. Let's find some trucks to get all this crap out.   
Warrant Officer Hill: So, you took out everybody, right?   
Ranger A: All armored guys and officers accounted for.   
Warrant Officer Hill: Alright. No backup was called for, so... Oh, shit. I forgot about the drones!   
Alistair: What drones?   
  
Immediately, the large door to the warehouse opened and a group of tanks entered, aiming their cannons at the group.   
  
Alistair: Unmanned weapons.   
Warrant Officer Hill: I think it's time to take cover. Like, now!   
  
The group scattered as one of the tanks fired its cannon at them. They took cover behind crates holding Enclave supplies, as the other tanks used their machine guns to fire on the group.   
  
Warrant Officer Hill: Well, this is great! They just hid themselves, waiting for you guys! Get some explosives on these things! They're run by AIs!   
Ranger A: Grenade launcher!   
Ranger Jericho: I hope they don't notice plastic explosives!   
Ranger B: Ooh! A rocket launcher!   
Warrant Officer Hill: (opens crate) Alright, RPG! Wait, that guy has a bigger capacity! That's bullshit! Alright, kid! Get some grenades and...! (notices that Alistair was not with him) The hell'd he go!?   
Ranger Jericho: You lost Alistair!? Actually, that's a given! He does his own thing!   
Warrant Officer Hill: Well, what's he gonna do!?   
  
Immediately, the sound of a cannon firing rang out and one of the tanks exploded. The group looked and saw a military vehicle with a 60mm cannon, being driven by Alistair.   
  
Ranger Jericho: Improvise. Cover him!   
  
The group fired their explosive weaponry at the unmanned tanks, and Alistair fired the cannon on the vehicle he was driving. The barrage of heavy firepower overpowered the tank drones, destroying them all.   
  
Ranger Jericho: Yeah! Suck it, drones!   
Warrant Officer Hill: One, two, three, four, five... Where's number six? The toughest drone isn't here! It's made of some sort of reinforced titanium! Oh, God, it's here!   
  
As the final tank drone started entering the warehouse, Alistair went through the top hatch of the vehicle and aimed a different weapon that was attached to the vehicle and aimed it at the drone. The weapon charged up, and Alistair fired the weapon, which discharged electricity. The shot pierced through the tank and the tank exploded.   
  
Ranger A: Holy shit!   
Ranger B: That's a hell of a weapon!   
Ranger Jericho: What  _is_ that thing?!   
Warrant Officer Hill: That's a railgun. How'd you know that was on there?   
Alistair: I checked the schematics on this thing, before I shot the cannon.   
Warrant Officer Hill: Alright. Bigger question... How do you know how to drive?!   
Ranger Jericho: Well... We kinda...told him the concepts of driving. And, since there's no official way to get a driving license...   
Warrant Officer Hill: Yeah... How old is he, 12?   
Alistair: Right on the mark.   
Warrant Officer Hill: You, sir, are a badass.   
Alistair: I'm about to be 13, in three months.   
Warrant Officer Hill: Happy early birthday, then, buddy. (turns to Rangers) Hey, you guys wanna fix this up, for him? Make sure it's in his tastes?   
Ranger Jericho: Yeah, but it'll take a few months to do that. Hey, Alistair! Let's head back to your place! You're driving!   
Alistair: Fine by me. This is officially mine.   
Ranger Jericho: Don't worry! We'll fix it up, for you! It'll be your own, personal Batmobile!   
Alistair: Didn't think of it like that.


	25. Stage 7 Part 3

2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, Lamperouge residence. Alistair had just finished telling Nunnally about one of his extraordinary exploits.  
  
Nunnally: Amazing! You and Ranger Jericho beat six unmanned tanks, with nothing but explosives and a Batmobile!?  
Alistair: How do _you_ know about Batman?  
Nunnally: I've been looking up some popular subjects from America.  
Alistair: Aww. You little sweetheart, you.  
Sayoko: I can't believe that you could drive at the age of 12.  
Alistair: (looks at Sayoko) When'd you get here?  
Sayoko: Right in the middle of the mentioning of unmanned tanks.  
Alistair: (looks back at Nunnally) Well, everything turned out okay.  
Nunnally: I agree. Until someone could take charge as the President of the United States, you were all America had to fight all of those bad guys.  
Alistair: Yeah, being pro at a young age has its perks.  
  
Alistair's cellphone started ringing and Alistair looked at the caller ID.  
  
Alistair: Sorry, I gotta take this. (gets up, walks towards window and opens phone) Mr. President?  
Nunnally: (gasps)  
Sayoko: (surprised) What did he just say?  
Seth Kimball: (over phone) Alistair, you are friends with the President of the United States of America. You know full well that can call me Seth. Wait a minute...  
Alistair: Take your time.  
Seth: Proving your feats at school, huh?  
Alistair: Nah, just to my adorable friend, here.  
Seth: Oh, my God. You have a girlfriend, now!?  
Alistair: She's 14, dude.  
Seth: Two years younger. Man! Wait, you've only been telling her?  
Alistair: Well, she's suffered a lot. Leg damage and her eyes are stuck.  
Seth: That is just sad.  
Alistair: Why are you calling me, anyway?  
Seth: Well... Uh...  
Alistair: You miss me, don't you?  
Seth: (sighs) Yeah...  
Alistair: Dude, you're 38 and you're the President. You've got duties to uphold.  
Seth: Well, so do you. You're a do-gooder to be reckoned with. Oh, and Britannia's in Japan.  
Alistair: Too late.  
Seth: You're already involved, aren't you?  
Alistair: Oh, yeah.  
Seth: Well, there's no signs of Civility or the Enclave, here. Either they're underground, or they've left the country.  
Alistair: Well, I think I'll leave you to your job.  
Seth: Wait! Let me talk to your friend.  
Alistair: Alrighty, then.  
  
Alistair walked back toward Nunnally and handed her his phone.  
  
Alistair: It's for you.  
Nunnally: (holds phone to ear) Hello?  
Seth: Hello. I heard about you from Alistair.  
Nunnally: Yes, sir. My name is Nunnally. Nunnally Lamperouge.  
Seth: Nunnally? What a sweet name. My name is Seth Kimball, President of the United States. Please, call me Seth. You're a friend of Alistair's, which makes you a friend of mine.  
Nunnally: Thank you, sir! Uh, Seth.  
Seth: I understand that you've been trough a lot.  
Nunnally: Alistair was worse off than me. I was shot in the legs, while my mother died protecting me.  
Seth: I'm sorry to hear that. You have my condolences, Nunnally.  
Nunnally: To be honest, having Alistair with me is the best thing to ever happen to me. He's so nice.  
Seth: I know, right? Sorry, I've got business to do, now. Oh, you are _kidding_ me! How do you expect me to sign all that!? (hangs up)  
Nunnally: (chuckles and hands Alistair back his phone)  
Alistair: Now you know where my comedy came from.  
Nunnally: How did you get to become friends with the leader of your country?  
Alistair: Well, it was on my first day on the job...  
  
April 1, 2014 a.t.b., 7:00 a.m., Georgia. Alistair awoke in his Georgia hideout to find Alison with the happiest smile that she had ever given.  
  
Alistair (Age 13): (sits up) I already know that you're cute, Tex. You can quit that.  
Alison: You know what day it is.  
Alistair: Oh, that's why.  
Alison: (hugs Alistair tightly) Happy birthday, man! (kisses Alistair on the cheek)  
Alistair: Thanks.  
Alison: You are very welcome. (stops hugging Alistair) Alright, you're officially a mercenary.  
Alistair: Mercenary _benefactor_.  
Alison: Yeah, gotta keep the do-gooder title going. But, why don't you join your friends in the military? They could use your help.  
Alistair: If they need my help, they can easily find me and ask.  
Alison: If you say so. Sorry that I couldn't find a cake, for you. It's your birthday, and...  
Alistair: It's alright. I don't need a party, or anything like that.  
Alison: That's another favor that I owe you.  
Alistair: Pretty sure that's the only one.  
Alison: (sighs) Whatever you say. Come on, get your badass duster on, and let's hit the town.  
  
As Alistair and Alison were about to exit the hideout, someone was knocking on the front door in an urgent manner.  
  
Woman: (behind door) Hello!? Is there anyone there!? Please, somebody!  
  
Alistair opened the door and saw the frightened woman looking him and Alison up and down.  
  
Woman: Please, are any of your parents home!?  
Alistair: My parents are dead. They've been dead for 7 years. What is it that you need help with?  
Woman: Dammit! Sorry to bother you! Where can I look now!?  
Alistair: Again, what is it that you need help with?  
Woman: Just don't bother with it, okay!? Stay here!  
Alistair: (stops woman from running off) How long is it going to take for you to realize that I want to help you, but you don't tell me what's going on?  
Woman: But, you _can't_ help! You're a kid!  
Alistair: Today, I'm 13 years old. I'm officially a mercenary benefactor. With that said, you know the question that I'm asking.  
Woman: Let go of me! (escapes Alistair's grasp and runs off)  
Alison: That was just stupid. You were clearly trying to calm her down, and she didn't even understand you.  
Alistair: Well, at least I got this card off her person.  
Alison: She dropped that, didn't she?  
Alistair: Yeah. (looks at card) Looks like some information about how to get into some place in Atlanta.  
Alison: Great. Atlanta's a long walk. Two days, at least.  
  
Immediately, the sound of car engines started to get closer and closer until two vehicles stopped in front of the hideout. One of the vehicles was the one Alistair had acquired, back in Virginia, and Ranger Jericho exited the vehicle.  
  
Ranger Jericho: Happy birthday, Alistair! (throws keys to Alistair) All fixed up, just for you.  
Alistair: (catches keys) Make that less than two days.  
Ranger Jericho: So, you're Alison, huh? You sure you're not Alistair's girlfriend?  
Alison: I'm trying my damnedest. However, he says otherwise.  
Ranger Jericho: So, where will you go, first?  
Alistair: Atlanta. We're on an investigation about a woman who constantly refused my help, despite my telling her about me being a mercenary benefactor.  
Ranger Jericho: Atlanta? Just, uh... Just keep your head low. Don't do anything stupid, while you're there. If you do, shit will hit the fan.  
  
Ranger Jericho entered the other vehicle, and it drove off.  
  
Alistair: Tex... To the Batmobile.  
Alison: You did _not_ just say that. Do you realize how awesome you just became?  
  
After only two hours of driving, Alistair and Alison arrived at the pristine city of Atlanta, Georgia. The city appeared to not have been affected by the situation with Civility and the Enclave.  
  
Alison: Wow. I thought that this place would be wrecked. How come-? Oh, my God. I just remembered that this is Civility turf.  
Alistair: No Enclave?  
Alison: Only some prison facility, southwest of here.  
Alistair: The card says to ask for someone named Bennett. Let's find the alley, and ask about the woman.  
Alison: Over there.  
  
Alistair parked his car near the alley, then he and Alison exited the vehicle and entered the alley. At the end of the alley, they approached a steel door and Alistair knocked on the door.  
  
Male Voice: (behind door) No solicitors.  
Alistair: We're looking for Bennett.  
  
Immediately, the door unlocked and opened. As Alistair and Alison walked through the steel door, the door slammed closed, behind them. The room was dark, but Alistair and Alison could hear the sounds of multiple guns being pointed at them.  
  
Male Voice: You should have walked away.  
Alistair: We just got here, idiot. We're not leaving without answers.  
Female Voice: Shut it! We're the ones with the guns!  
Male Voice: Tell you what. If you promise to leave, we'll let you two go.  
Alistair: What do you know about a woman with one of your cards? She was looking for help, but kept declining mine.  
Male Voice: Yeah, right. Why would she give you that card?  
Alistair: She dropped it. What sort of help does she need?  
Female Voice: That's none of your business. Leave, or die.  
Alistair: I'm a mercenary benefactor. My name is Alistair Wake. Tell me what's going on.  
Male Voice: Mercenary... _benefactor_? What, like a do-gooder?  
Alistair: I do good, yes.  
Male Voice: Well, then... Lights on! They're friends!  
  
Immediately, the lights in the room turned on, and the people surrounding Alistair and Alison lowered their guns. One person from the group approached them, with the looks of a leader.  
  
Leader: So, you know nothing about us, huh?  
Alistair: I assume you're Bennett?  
Randy Bennett: Yeah. We resist Civility and the Enclave.  
Alistair: So do I. Hawking let Britannia in, in the first place.  
Bennett: Ohh. So, Britannia screwed you up, pretty badly. That explains the arm.  
Alistair: And my dead parents.  
Bennett: Wow. Alistair, I believe it was?  
Alison: Yeah. I'm Alison Healey.  
Bennett: Alistair and Alison. So, you need answers about that high-strung woman. Well, she had received word about the successor to Daughtry, and she freaked out.  
Alison: Successor?  
Alistair: So, this person would be the next President?  
Bennett: Exactly. However, he's in the Enclave prison, southwest of here. Busting him out would make you public enemy number one.  
Alistair: Fine, then. I can take a fight. I'll take the job of rescuing the presidential candidate.  
Bennett: What?! You're crazy! You're fighting the freaking Enclave!  
Alistair: Good. (walks toward door) Tex, let's save the President.  
Bennett: You're gonna piss off Hawking, kid! Don't do it!  
Alistair: Benefactor vs. Malefactor. Fight of the century.  
  
As Alistair and Alison got into the car, military vehicles run by Civility blocked the road in front of them.  
  
Alison: Oh, crap. They're here for me.  
Alistair: What did you do?  
Alison: I haven't been truthful with you. I was an Agent of Civility...  
Alistair: Past life left behind. Civility doesn't take quitters.  
Alison: You figured it out _and_ understood everything?  
Alistair: All part of the job. Man the cannons.  
Alison: (enthusiastically) Yes, sir!  
  
As Alistair drove the car, Alison fired the car's weapons at the Civility vehicles and destroyed some of them. Alistair's car sped through the streets, while other Civility vehicles appeared and began chasing Alistair and Alison.  
  
Alison: So much for evening the odds!  
Alistair: Lock on to them, so I can fire the missiles.  
Alison: (excited) Oh, God! Here we go! (locks on to vehicles) Make it rain!  
  
Alistair pushed a button and his car fired a barrage of missiles at the Civility vehicles chasing him. The missiles connected with the pursuing vehicles and destroyed them.  
  
Alison: Yeah! Suck on that, bitch!  
Alistair: Tank blockade.  
Alison: Need me to lock on, again?  
Alistair: You can't. The missiles need time to reload. Use the 60mm cannons.  
Alison: We're speeding towards them at 60 miles an hour! If they're blocking the road, then slow down!  
Alistair: Or, put this car into battle mode.  
Alison: Battle mode? What?  
  
Immediately, Alistair's car started transforming itself into the form of a tank. It began moving slower, but was able to move in all directions.  
  
Alistair: Open fire.  
Alison: Loving it!  
  
As Alistair's car was strafing in front of the blockade, avoiding their fire, the 60mm cannons destroyed the tanks with ease. After the blockade was cleared, Alistair's car reverted to its normal form and sped out of Atlanta.  
  
Alison: Oh, my God, you have no idea how cool that was!  
Alistair: The prison is southwest of here, right?  
Alison: Yeah. Does this bad boy have any EMP stuff?  
Alistair: An EMP wave. Should leave enough of an opening to shoot down cronies in power armor. Use the Vulcan guns to shoot them, though.  
Alison: Why not use the cannons?  
Alistair: I'd rather not leave a mess.  
Alison: I'm so glad that you know how to drive.  
  
When Alistair and Alison arrived at the prison, the car was confronted by Enclave soldiers wearing power armor.  
  
Enclave Soldier: You're trespassing in a restricted area! Leave now, or we'll shoot to kill!  
  
Alistair's car emitted an EMP wave that disabled the power armor of the Enclave soldiers, rendering them immobile. Then, Alison fired the Vulcan guns on the car at the Enclave soldiers, killing them within two minutes.  
  
Alison: To be honest, this was much faster than using the cannons. Constantly waiting 2.5 seconds for each shot to reload...  
Alistair: (draws Desert Eagles) Let's go.  
  
Inside the prison, an African American man in his 30s was laying down on the bed in his cell. The guard overseeing him had his back turned to the prisoner. All of a sudden, the Enclave guard was shot and killed, then a teenage boy approached the cell and looked at the prisoner.  
  
Seth Kimball: That was the gutsiest thing I've ever seen, in a while. You have no idea how much trouble you're in.  
Alistair: We're getting you out of here.  
Seth: Really, now? Wait, how'd you get in?  
Alistair: I went through the front door. My partner blew a hole in the wall, to cover my back.  
Seth: Whoa. So, uh... How are you gonna get me outta here? That guy doesn't have the key, and...  
  
Alistair immediately pulled the cell door off its hinges with his prosthetic left arm and threw the door aside.  
  
Seth: Holy shit, man.  
Alistair: Alison, exit point.  
  
Immediately, cannon fire could be heard from outside the prison, and a hole emerged behind Alistair.  
  
Seth: Is that... _your_ car?  
Alistair: Yeah. I'm getting you somewhere safe.  
  
Alistair and Seth entered the car and Alistair drove the car away from the prison.  
  
Seth: Do you...even know who I am?  
Alistair: Name-wise? No. Career-wise, yes. You're supposed to be the successor to Daughtry, right?  
Seth: Yeah. I'm Seth, by the way. Seth Kimball.  
Alison: Alison Healey.  
Alistair: Alistair Wake.  
Seth: Wake? Like, Cheryl Wake?  
Alistair: That was my mom, yes.  
Seth: God, I hate Hawking. He's worse than Britannia, as a whole. Truth be told, I was actually looking up how he got elected, at all. Turns out, he threatened to murder everyone in their sleep, for screwing with his plans.  
Alistair: Go figure. He's a sociopath.  
Seth: Besides, he had a lot to gain with Britannia, with that temporary alliance and everything.  
Alistair: Just for an erection.  
Seth: Gross.  
Alison: Just to let you know, sir... I'm a former Agent of Civility.  
Seth: That would technically make you a cyborg, right?  
Alistair: (surprised) I actually didn't get that concept down. How the hell do you look like that!?  
Alison: Disguising tech. What, you think I want people to freak out?  
Seth: I actually imagined Civility having a "no quitting" policy.  
Alison: Well, when a friend you make somehow kills an AI with words and a will to do good, you tend to be extremely impressed and get a desire to help him.  
Alistair: (normal tone) So, what about the AI?  
Alison: Beta's chip is pretty much toast. Disintegrated, really.  
Alistair: Tex, do you know where General Chase is, right now?  
Alison: I'm looking.  
Seth: So, Alistair...  
Alistair: Yeah?  
Seth: You wondering how I know about your parents?  
Alistair: A little bit.  
Seth: You know what? Screw the long story. You've been friends with me and Daughtry, ever since you were born.  
Alistair: What?!  
Seth: Your parents and Daughtry went to school together. I mean, do you realize the amount of badassery you grew up around? Your mom illegally fought in World War II, saving the day in the process, your dad was the greatest hero actor, and Daughtry was the only guy to step up as President, since Nixon decided to be a tour guide. Maybe he had the jowls for the job? I don't know. Anyway, Daughtry really laid down the ground rules, getting rid of the Democratic and Republican parties.  
Alistair: Why would he step up, in the first place?  
Seth: Well, I think you know about what was going on, at that time, right?  
Alistair: President Kennedy's assassination.  
Alison: Three and a half seconds later, Vice President Johnson was assassinated. In which case, Nixon said "Screw this, I'm outta here".  
Seth: Word for word. Nice duster, by the way.  
Alistair: Thanks.  
Alison: You're gonna find this hard to believe, but General Chase is at Seattle.  
Alistair: We've got a long drive, then. We stop at the hideouts one night, boosting through the roads.  
Seth: How'd you figure out that there were no speed limits?  
Alistair: I didn't. I just want to get you to General Chase. You better be buckled up, 'cause we're going to be going fast.  
  
After four days of travelling by car, Alistair found General Chase's hideout and delivered Seth to him.  
  
General Chase: How the hell did you manage this?! Why do you look so badass?!  
Alistair: I'm a mercenary benefactor, General Chase. This was my first job.  
Seth: Well, Alistair, expect to be paid, when Hawking is out of the picture. If we've got something only you can do, we'll give you a call.  
Alistair: Sounds fine.  
Seth: As for you, Tex, it's good to have you at our side.  
Alison: Thanks, Mr. President.  
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, Lamperouge Residence. Alistair finished telling Nunnally about how he was friends with Seth Kimball.  
  
Nunnally: You're car is also a tank?! That's amazing!  
Alistair: I know, right?  
Nunnally: It's, uh... Uh...  
Alistair: Cool?  
Nunnally: Yeah! It's really cool! You _are_ a superhero!  
Alistair: Oh, come on...  
  
Lelouch entered the room, surprised by Alistair being there.  
  
Lelouch: Alistair... You've been here?  
Alistair: Yeah, man. Why wouldn't I?  
Lelouch: Fair enough. Thanks for taking care of Nunnally, while I was away.  
Alistair: (gets up) Anytime. See you, Nunnally.  
Nunnally: See you.  
  
As Alistair left, Lelouch approached his sister, who had the happiest look on her face.  
  
Lelouch: Seems like you had fun, while I was away.  
Nunnally: Mm-hmm! Alistair's my hero.  
Lelouch: Good to hear that, Nunnally.


	26. Stage 8 Part 1

Black Knights' mobile hideout, streets of Tokyo. Zero was conversing with his allies on their next move to rid Japan of Britannia, freeing the country in the process.   
  
Zero: Simply getting rid of the Refrain won't solve the main issue with Britannia. It solves the domestic issue, yes, but we need to take action against Britannia, in order to get rid of them.   
Ohgi: I know, but...   
Zero: I know. The "how" is the issue. Honestly, the small-time stuff is all that we can do, until we're able to fight Britannia. (looks at Kallen) I heard about your mother, Kallen. Is she alright?   
Kallen: She's in prison, for possessing Refrain. She took a gallon of it.   
Zero: A  _gallon_ ?!   
Ohgi: Like a milk jug?   
Kallen: Yeah. 20 years in prison.   
Zero: (pauses) That's screwed up.   
Tamaki: Guys! We just got word from Kyoto! We've got Knightmares.   
Zero: Thank God. Where are they located?   
Tamaki: One of our warehouses. A truck just delivered them.   
Zero: Let's check them out, then.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Tokyo Mavericks' hideout, the Knightmare pilots for the Mavericks received their results from the simulations, which Alistair was overseeing.   
  
Alistair: (whistles) That's a lot of pilots.   
James: I'll say.   
Alistair: How do you like that SWAT unit that I got for you?   
James: Fits me like a glove.   
Alistair: We've got a lot of Knightmares donated from one collaborator or another.   
James: The ones who donated the Burais was an organization called Kyoto.   
Alistair: Sure it's not the area?   
James: Most certainly not. We still don't know who supplied the Sutherlands and Gloucesters, or the weapons, for that matter.   
Alistair: Well, Cornelia is gonna be making a move, soon. There's been word of trouble outside of Tokyo. Osaka's been hit hard by renegades of the JLF. Britannians, especially "honorary" ones, are dying, left and right. Apparently, Kusakabe left some kind of legacy, before he died.   
James: So, we need to head over to Osaka, before Cornelia does?   
Alistair: Yeah. She'll just kill everybody.   
James: And you said that Kusakabe wanted Japan to be an empire, again?   
Alistair: Yeah, according to Zero's intel.   
James: How can you trust Zero?   
Alistair: He's just learning. He'll be just fine, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid.   
James: Set the VTOLs up, people! We're heading for Osaka!   
Taiga: Oh, hell yes!   
James: It's not a vacation! Renegades of the JLF are attacking innocent people!   
Taiga: Who said I wanted a vacation!? I want to see the sights!   
James: Alright, then. Gear up!   
Alistair: Let's kick some ass!   
Tokyo Mavericks: Yes, sir!   
Alistair: Let's show those imperialistic dumbasses what we're about.   
  
At the Britannian government building, Cornelia had returned, after fighting with the European Union in Egypt.   
  
Darlton: Good to be back. The heat was killing me.   
Guilford: Same here.   
Cornelia: Well, at least we can relax, for a while.   
Commander: Viceroy! There's trouble in Osaka!   
Cornelia: Bite me in the ass. Now, what!?   
Commander: Renegades of the Japan Liberation Front have taken over Osaka and Hiroshima! All other resistance groups have been rendered dead, as well as our own forces!   
Cornelia: Oh, screw  _that_ noise! I just got back from a battle!   
Darlton and Guilford: (in unison) We'll go!   
Cornelia: Thank God, for you guys. I'm still recovering from that ambush bullshit. My Gloucester's not ready for dealing with a new empire, on the rise to recovery.   
Guilford: Don't worry.   
Darlton: We've got this.   
Cornelia: If the Tokyo Mavericks show up... Don't engage. You'll die. Instead, be, uh...supportive. Back them up, if you can.   
Darlton: Aren't they our enemies, like the Black Knights?   
Guilford: Unlike the Black Knights, we can't fight the Mavericks' ace pilot. Remember the last time we tried that? We had our asses kicked.   
Darlton: Preaching to the choir. Viceroy, you watch a movie, or something.   
Cornelia: What haven't I watched...? (walks away)   
Darlton: So, what are we up against? And, please, phrase it as normally as you can.   
Commander: We're up against...a shitstorm.   
  
At Osaka, the renegades of the Japan Liberation Front ruthlessly and mercilessly slaughtered Britannian citizens, including Japanese that were considered "honorary" Britannians. Utilizing Burais, Raikos, and other weapons stolen from the Japan Liberation Front.   
  
JLF Renegade A: We're cleaning up the streets, sir. Osaka is ours.   
JLF Renegade Commander A: Good. We've just received word from our forces in Hiroshima.   
JLF Renegade B: All ours?   
JLF Renegade Commander B: Correct. We now have two fronts to work from. Japan will become an empire, for sure. Lieutenant Fukui, maintain your position. Britannia might send some reinforcements to take back Osaka.   
Lieutenant Daichi Fukui: Understood.   
JLF Renegade C: I'm seeing Knightmare carriers! They're heading this way!   
JLF Renegade Commander A: All forces, prepare for battle!   
  
In the skies above Osaka, Alistair was relaying the mission plan to his team of Mavericks.   
  
Alistair: Here's the situation, people. Imperialistic JLF renegades have taken over Osaka and Hiroshima, killing innocent people in the process. We're going to take care of Osaka, while James' team deals with the jackasses in Hiroshima.   
Taiga: What about Cornelia? Won't she show up, too?   
Alistair: That's the thing, Taiga. We need to deal with these guys, before the Blood Knight shows up. Otherwise, she'll just kill everybody that she can see.   
Taiga: Fair.   
James: So, we're just going to stop the imperialists from gaining a foothold?   
Alistair: Which gains you guys some recognition. I've got enough recognition from killing Hawking. You guys need your own reputation.   
Ichika: Time to wreck some ass!   
Alistair: Well said. We've got a big fight ahead of us. We'll arrive at our destination in 2 hours.   
  
2014 a.t.b., Colorado. Alistair and Alison had received a mysterious message to come to Colorado and meet someone. They left Alistair's car and walked to their destination.   
  
Alistair (Age 13): Who do you think sent that message?   
Alison: I have no idea. We need to be careful.   
Sultry Female Voice: Oh? Why be careful, at all?   
Alison: Oh, God.   
  
Alistair and Alison turned to see a tan woman with long, red hair, with cybernetic limbs and wearing combat armor.   
  
Alison: California.   
Alistair: An Agent of Civility?   
Alison: Yeah. She happens to be the most bisexually insane person to ever exist.   
Alistair: Meaning her sexuality is not natural?   
Alison: Not a chance in hell. She's had a record amount of raping men, in the past. When she became a cyborg, her insanity reached its peak.   
Agent California: Insanity? I highly doubt that. Tell you what. If you promise to..."amuse" me, I won't turn the both of you in.   
Alistair: I think you can add pedophilia to that list, Tex.   
Alison: So, you're the one who sent the message? This is all a trap?   
Agent California: Yep. Just me. You should come with me, young ones. I don't bite.   
Alistair: I know. You mate, instead.   
Alison: Last time she was on a mating spree, there was a report of five corpses in her room. She laughed when I said "five".   
Agent California: What? Can't a girl have some fun?   
Alistair: Phrasing.   
Alison: What do you want, California?   
Agent California: You. For the strangest reason, Seth Kimball escaped the justice of the Enclave. I've been dispatched to find the culprits.   
Alistair: Sorry to burst your bubble, but there is no justice.  _Just us_ .   
Agent California: Ooh. What bravado. (takes fighting stance) It's a shame that I have to kill you.   
Alistair: Tex, step back. I've got this one.   
Alison: Are you insane?! Let me take her on!   
Alistair: You forget that I've mastered boxing, kickboxing, Muay Thai, wrestling, Jeet Kune Do and Chun Kuk Do. I've got this.   
Agent California: Let's see what you've got, little boy.   
  
Agent California dashed toward Alistair, and Alistair planted his right foot into her face, knocking her back. Agent California felt blood dripping from her nose as she recovered from the kick.   
  
Agent California: You made me bleed. (normal tone) Thanks a lot, jackass.   
Alison: (shouting) Yeah, I forgot about that!   
Agent California: Spare the explanation, Tex! I'll deal with it! (to Alistair) I had a euphoric high that lasted over 3 years, and you just ended it.   
Alistair: So, this is what you normally sound like?   
Agent California: Yeah.   
Alistair: And, to you, bisexuality is like a drug?   
Agent California: Correct, again. I'm straight, but I like the feeling of being bi. But, thanks to you, I no longer feel satisfied. Now, as I'm sure you're aware...   
  
Agent California moved the bangs covering her left eye to behind her ear, and her left eye appeared red, with a strange bird symbol on it. She brandished a combat butterfly knife and pointed it at Alistair.   
  
Agent California: ...this means war!   
  
2017 a.t.b., Osaka, Japan. The Tokyo Mavericks' operation to stop the Japan Liberation Front renegades was about to begin.   
  
Alistair: Ready?   
Tokyo Mavericks: Yes, sir!   
Alistair: Drop down!   
  
The Knightmares belonging to the Tokyo Mavericks dropped down from their carrier VTOLs, onto the streets.   
  
JLF Renegade: Whoever you are, leave now! This is the territory of the now reborn Empire of Japan! If you do not leave, we will shoot to kill!   
Alistair: Sorry, pal. You've gotta go. We've got enough bad guys to deal with, as-is.  _You_ leave.   
JLF Renegade: Are you freaking kidding me!? We outclass you!   
Alistair: Define "outclass".   
JLF Renegade: You're the Tokyo Mavericks, aren't you?   
Tokyo Mavericks: Yep. (Knightmares aim weapons)   
Alistair: Run or fight, man. Your choice.   
  
The JLF renegades' Burais decided to fight the Tokyo Mavericks, head-on. The close range Knightmares belonging to the Tokyo Mavericks quickly dispatched some of the Burais of the renegades. One Burai was not destroyed, however.   
  
JLF Renegade: Ha! This Burai is indestructible! Your attacks don't affect me!   
Tokyo Maverick: (Close range Sutherland imbeds its fists on the Burai) How about  _this one_ !?   
  
The close range Sutherland's fists emitted electricity from its hands and the electricity pierced through the Burai's armor and went into the cockpit, causing the renegade to scream in pain. The Sutherland kicked the Burai aside and the Burai exploded.   
  
Alistair: Wow. That was awesome.   
Tokyo Maverick: Thank you, sir.   
James: We've captured a leading officer. Well, a lieutenant, to be precise. Wait... We've got more.   
Alistair: I'm king at interrogation. Tie them to chairs. Two rows of them. I wanna play a game.   
  
2014 a.t.b., Colorado. The fight between Alistair and Agent California continued, with Alistair outmatching the Agent of Civility.   
  
Agent California: Okay... I'm gonna need you to do me a solid. First thing I need you to do is  _not kick me, anymore_ . Second thing,  _die_ , 'cause you're really making my job difficult.   
Alistair (Age 13): That's the point. If I don't kill you, normally, I'll just have to annoy you to death.   
Agent California: Oh, yeah. That's actually a thing.   
Alistair: What's with your eye, there? Some kind of side effect?   
Agent California: (points to left eye) This? (chuckles) You can't have one. You're too much of a goody-goody.   
Alistair: So, take out that eye, then?   
Agent California: Wow. Going against my sexuality has made me an idiot. Ah, whatever. Still gonna kill you.   
Alistair: (thinking) That weird bird symbol's bugging me. Must be an enhancement to her physical abilities. No wonder she's so fast and powerful.   
  
Agent California dashed at Alistair, again, this time swiping at him at a faster rate with her butterfly knife. After dodging every attack, Alistair caught the knife in his left hand and crushed the knife, shattering it into pieces.   
  
Agent California: (looks at knife handle, sighs) Really? You know what? Screw this. I'm gone.   
  
Agent California threw down a smoke grenade and smoke covered the area. When the smoke cleared, the Agent was gone.   
  
Alistair: Well... That was different.   
  
2017 a.t.b., Osaka, Japan. Alistair met up with James in one of the abandoned buildings, and saw the captured enemies tied to chairs.   
  
James: The guy at the end is the lieutenant.   
Alistair: (pulls off hood) Sweet. (draws sawed-off shotgun) I got this one. (approaches renegades)   
JLF Renegade Commander A: Do you know who you're up against? Do you know who our boss is?   
Alistair: That's actually the whole point of finding answers. (loads sawed-off shotgun) 100 people surveyed. Number one answer's on the board! (closes shotgun, presses it at the commander's chest) Name the douchebag who's in charge.   
JLF Renegade Commander A: I won't give you the boss's name, but I can give you a collaborator. He's a Britannian. Vincent...Van Go Screw Yourself!   
Alistair: Hm. Nifty-sounding answer. I'll check on that, for you. You heard his answer, folks! (turns head) Survey says...! (fires shotgun)   
JLF Renegade Commander A: (screams in pain)   
Alistair:  _Nope_ !   
James: What are you doing?!   
Alistair: Hey, if I seriously wanted to severely wound this guy, I would've used live rounds, instead of rock salt! (moves to next commander)   
JLF Renegade Commander A: (growls) You bastard!   
Alistair: Save it for the fast money round, Fuma. (looks at second commander, aims shotgun at commander's chest) 100 people surveyed. Number one answer is still on the board. Name the douchebag who's in charge!   
JLF Commander B: (narrows eyes at Alistair)   
Alistair: (mimics buzzer sound) Need an answer!   
JLF Commander B: (spits in Alistair's face)   
Alistair: (wipes off spit) Hmm. Spitting in my face. That's a new one. Ah, well. Answer's an answer. (turns head) Spitting in my face!? (shoots shotgun)   
JLF Commander B: (yells in pain)   
Alistair:  _Nope_ !   
JLF Commander B: Son of a bitch, that hurts!   
Alistair: That's two strikes, gentlemen! One more, and the lower-ranked guys get a chance to steal the bank! (looks at other group of prisoners) I assume you know about Family Feud, right? Eh, of course, you do. (moves to Lieutenant Fukui) Hey, big man. (reloads shotgun) You the lieutenant?   
Lieutenant Fukui: Yeah. What's it to ya?   
JLF Renegade Commander A: Fukui! If you say a damn thing, I swear-!   
Alistair: Hey! (shoots first commander) Let the man speak!   
JLF Renegade Commander B: You knocked him out?! With rock salt rounds?!   
Alistair: (shoots second commander) Honestly, guys! Where's your sense of hospitality?   
James: Alistair! Is this  _really_ getting us anywhere?   
Lieutenant Fukui: Tell you what, "Alistair," you let me go, and I can get you a discount on hair cream.   
Alistair: Does it look like any of us need bald guy cream?   
Lieutenant Fukui: Mr. Baritone, over there, might.   
Alistair: (reloads shotgun) Lieutenant, he can barely get a comb through that. His hair is so thick, his barber charges him double. The man loves his hair. (aims shotgun at Fukui's chest) As I'm sure that you love your nipples.   
Lieutenant Fukui: I keep forgetting that you've got a shotgun. Okay! Alright! I get it! The douchebag in charge is General Kazama!   
Alistair: See? Was that so hard? (holsters shotgun)   
Lieutenant Fukui: He's at Hiroshima, right now. Also, backup is en route to kill us all. Myself, included.   
Alistair: Well, as punishment for your actions, you're working with us. Welcome to the Mavericks.   
Lieutenant Fukui: Right, then. Uh... You're gonna untie me, right?   
Alistair: In a minute. Hey, is...? Sorry, what's your name?   
Lieutenant Fukui: Fukui. Daichi Fukui.   
Alistair: Prepare Daichi's Knigtmare! We're about to have company.


	27. Stage 8 Part 2

Tokyo, Black Knights storage facility. The Black Knights arrived to find a large supply of Burais, for them to use against Britannia. Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki and other Black Knights were gazing at a special Knightmare prototype.   
  
Ohgi: So...that's it, huh? The Japanese Knightmare?   
Tamaki: That thing is a beauty.   
Kallen: Guren...Mk. II...   
Black Knight Recruit: Um... Can someone help me with this equipment?   
Tamaki: Yeah, I'm on it! Hang on! (runs off)   
Ohgi: I think we should go, too.   
  
Ohgi and the others walked away, leaving Kallen alone. Zero emerged from the shadows, to talk to Kallen.   
  
Zero: Now, we're getting somewhere. Is it true that Kyoto is backing other resistance groups?   
Kallen: Yeah. I think this means that we're finally in.   
Zero: No... I think they want to test us. See what we're about.   
Kallen: Ever still, this is incredible.   
Zero: True enough. (throws activation key at Kallen) There you go.   
Kallen: What...?   
Zero: The Guren Mk. II. It's all yours.   
Kallen: What? No! We have more people, now! We can't afford to lose you! The Guren's defenses can protect you-!   
Zero: You know full well that I'm not that good at piloting a Knightmare. You're an ace pilot. I'll stick with the basics: a Burai. I may be a commander, but I won't deny a chance to..."kick ass," as it were.   
Kallen: (looks at key) Wow. How did I forget?   
Zero: Besides, that unit's more of a close range fighter. Only one long range attack option.   
Kallen: Fair enough.   
Zero: It's also red. You like red.   
Kallen: (chuckles) Yeah.   
Zero: Don't worry. I'll get better.   
Ohgi: (running towards Zero and Kallen) Zero! Kallen!   
Zero: Ohgi?   
Kallen: What's going on?   
Ohgi: More renegades of the Japan Liberation Front!   
Zero: Excuse me?! I thought-!   
Ohgi: So did I! They've taken over Hiroshima and Osaka!   
Kallen: What do we do!?   
Zero: Unfortunately, we can't do a damn thing. They're too far for us to reach. If we try, we'll be too late, and they'll be gone.   
Ohgi: So, we just sit here!? I mean the Tokyo Mavericks are there, but...!   
Zero: I'm sure that the Mavericks can handle it.   
Tamaki: Guys!? There's a gang with Knightmares attacking one of the ghettoes!   
Zero: This, however, we  _can_ handle. Kallen, get your Burai. The Guren will be used, later.   
Kallen: But...!   
Ohgi: I don't think we have the time to get it ready, Kallen. Quick deployment.   
Kallen: Fair. Let's go!   
Tamaki: Wait, what?! Not a ghetto?! They're attacking...somewhere in the settlement?!   
Zero: (thinking) They're in Tokyo? What the hell's going on?   
  
In the streets of Tokyo, Sutherlands were immediately attacking Britannian civilians, who knew nothing of what was going on. A news crew was trying to get footage of the situation, but their equipment was malfunctioning.   
  
News Reporter: Are you recording this!?   
Cameraman: I'm trying! Something's wrong with this damn thing!   
News Reporter: This isn't right! Are there terrorists in those Knightmares!?   
  
The speakerphone of one of the Sutherlands turned on, and addressed the news crew.   
  
Unknown Threat: Terrorists? Hardly.   
News Reporter: Who are you people!? Elevens!?   
Unknown Threat: Not even close. They can die, sure, but the law must die, as well.   
News Reporter: The... The law?   
Anarchist: We seek anarchy, not monarchy. The emperor may be anarchic, but he uses law to bring about the anarchy. Us? We prefer other means. The  _true_ means of bringing anarchy.   
News Reporter: What the hell are you talking about!?   
Anarchist: Introduce a little anarchy...disrupt the established order, and everything becomes  _chaos_ . We are agents of chaos.   
Zero: Anarchists, then?   
  
The anarchist's Sutherland turned around to see a squadron of Burais, attacking the other anarchists, with a red one and a commander model standing there, their attention on the Sutherland threatening the news crew.   
  
Anarchist: Zero. He who defies Social Darwinism. I'm impressed that you showed up.   
Zero: I was in the neighborhood. So, you're Britannians, yet you also defy the Empire... Why?   
Anarchist: Simple, rebel. We want chaos to engulf Britannia and its territories.   
Zero: And that includes Japan, as well?   
Anarchist: Correct. We pretty much want to bring about the apocalypse. Without nukes, if we have to.   
Zero: In short...you're batshit insane.   
Anarchist: Ooh! Expanding the vocabulary! Impressive, rebel! However, you're little rebellion must come to a close.   
Kallen: Let's get this guy.   
Zero: Got anything witty?   
Kallen: Yeah, I got something...   
Anarchist: Oh? Are you an Eleven?   
Kallen: Yeah. And you must be the guy that eats all the bullshit that gets thrown at him.   
Zero: Damn...!   
Anarchist: I'll say. Not even I could come up with that. Ever still, you will die. (Sutherland attaches tonfas to wrists and charges at Zero's Burai)   
Zero: I have to try something witty, now. What is there...? Ah!   
  
Before the anarchist's Sutherland could strike Zero's Burai, the Burai aimed a large cannon that was attached under its left arm right at the cockpit of the Sutherland.   
  
Zero: Boom... _bitch_ .   
  
Zero's Burai fired the cannon at point-blank range and destroyed the Sutherland.   
  
Kallen: Did you really just say...?   
Zero: I did. Proud of me?   
Kallen: Damn right! Did that get your heart pumping?   
Zero: It did, actually. That's quite fun, being witty.   
Kallen: Yeah. By the way, how do you think these guys got this equipment?   
Zero: Considering that they don't like the law of the land, or even the law, in general, they stole all of this.   
Kallen: They'd even resort to killing their own people, just for the sake of a chaotic world? "Batshit insane" is right, Zero.   
Tamaki: Zero! All anarchists have been defeated! There's more to come! Should we stay?   
Zero: What do you think?   
Tamaki: Preaching to the choir! Long range guys, set up a line of fire! Those guns on the arms might not be as powerful as a real minigun, but they'll work out just fine!   
Zero: I'm actually impressed that Tamaki thought that kind of strategy up.   
Kallen: He's right, though. Those gatling guns can only do so much damage. It's basically got the same firepower as a Knightmare SMG.   
Zero: True. In fact... Tamaki! Have some SMGs behind those long range units!   
Tamaki: Beat me to the punch, man! I'm lovin' it! You heard the man!   
Kallen: Who the hell  _are_ these guys? How have they been able to make a move, now?   
Zero: I don't know. But, they thrive solely on chaos. You heard what the Tokyo Mavericks said? "Britannia is nothing more than an anarchic monarchy. It thrives on the unjust law that it brings, torturing populace after populace, for their own good." What we have, now, is an anarchy brought about by law. What  _they_ want is the true anarchy. Unjust freedom, chaos on the world, unstoppable slaughter and hatred. Our current enemies are, in fact, agents of chaos.   
Kallen: So, worse than terrorism?   
Zero: Anarchy is pretty much a form of terrorism. These guys destroy anything, and everyone is afraid.   
Kallen: Good God... And the renegades of the JLF... They want Japan to be an empire, again.   
Zero: Another force wanting world domination. They'll fight Britannia, but take their territories, in the process. We don't want that, do we?   
Kallen: Hell no. We've had enough of that bullshit, already. Screw world domination, screw anarchy,  _screw destiny_ !   
Zero: (thinking) She sounds like... Alistair... Could...he be a Maverick? It seems that they're inspired by him and his ideals. Independent, free-roaming do-gooders. What he says is true, but... It sounds like there's a reason for him to do what he does. Why isn't he with his parents? Why was he abused? How could he become a mercenary? When I get the chance, I'll have to ask Nunnally about him. God, those drawings... I can't get them out of my head. Those metal monster things... Sinister, scary... For some reason, they were holding some kind of weird guns.   
Kallen: Zero? Are you alright?   
Zero: (out loud) Yeah. I'm fine.   
Tamaki: Reinforcements have been eliminated!   
Zero: What?! I missed it!? Dammit!   
Kallen: Were you deep in thought?   
Zero: Yeah. The Black Knights, the Tokyo Mavericks... We've gone so far.   
Ohgi: I'll say. Anyway, that should be all of them, for now. Let's head back, before the military shows up.   
Zero: That's enough action, for one day. Let's go.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Britannian government bureau, Euphemia was in her office, when she heard news about an attack in Tokyo.   
  
Euphemia: What did you say?!   
Soldier: There's an attack, somewhere in the settlement.   
Euphemia: Terrorists!?   
Soldier: Not...necessarily. Surveillance footage showed that young Britannian males killed numerous groups of soldiers and stole Knightmares and other various equipment.   
Euphemia: What!? Why?!   
Soldier: We identified the perpetrators as members of a gang of anarchists. Lord Guilford has tangled with them, before.   
Euphemia:  _Anarchists_ !? Are you freaking serious!?   
Soldier: Dead serious. As their title implies, they're not very fond of order, or law. They go against the Emperor, your father.   
Euphemia: Worse than terrorists, then?   
Soldier: Much,  _much_ worse.   
Euphemia: Okay, how do we combat these insane bastards? We have very few Gloucesters, right now. Sutherlands will do.   
Soldier: (talking into communicator) Huh. Well, then. (talking to Euphemia) I just received word that the Black Knights have dealt with the problem.   
Euphemia: (sighs) Thank God. At least Cornelia doesn't know about this.   
Soldier: Where is the Viceroy, anyway?   
Euphemia: In her room, taking a nap. She's been deprived of sleep, being in Egypt. What about Darlton and Guilford?   
Soldier: They are en route to Osaka, to deal with renegades of the Japan Liberation Front.   
Euphemia: There's  _more_ of them?   
Soldier: Evidently so.   
Euphemia: God's sake. Could this get any worse?   
  
Immediately, the office door opened and Cornelia walked into the office.   
  
Cornelia: (yawns) I'm up from my nap. What did I miss?   
Euphemia: (thinking) Oh, shit.   
  
2014 a.t.b., New York, Empire State Building. Agent York was in the middle of planning something when his phone rang. He immediately answered the call.   
  
York: Hello?   
Carolina: (over phone) Hey, York.   
York: Carolina? Why are you calling me?   
Carolina: Well, Wash is currently taking care of a guy who was gonna snitch on me for calling you, by choking the shit out of him. (chuckles) It's funny to watch. I'll send you the footage.   
York: So, what's up?   
Carolina: Nothing much.   
York: How's life with California?   
Carolina: Better, now. She had her ass handed to her, and she doesn't sound sultry, anymore.   
York: (wheezing laughter, smiling) What?   
Carolina: She was after a target, a teenage kid. Apparently, he knows how to fight.   
York: I think I know the kid you're talking about. He single-handedly freed New York from a guy who used my name.   
Carolina: Sounds stupid.   
York: Right? It's actually pretty impressive that the kid outmatched her... Uh, what's that power called, again?   
Carolina: Geass.   
York: Yeah, her Geass. Doesn't that thing enhance her physical abilities?   
Carolina: Who'd have thought that cyborgs would have magic powers, huh?   
York: Wyoming, Louisiana, so many others have that power. Probably not Florida, though. He's harder to kill than Hawking on Mephisto.   
Carolina: Well, that guy's not gonna be snitching, any time soon. Hey, Wash, get the footage of that, and send it to York.   
York: There'll be time to laugh when Hawking's dead and Alpha is free.   
Carolina: How's that coming along?   
York: Not well, unfortunately. If we piss off Hawking too much, he'll sic Fort Helios on us.   
Carolina: Fair. Out of all the abominations that Civility makes, Helios is the worst.   
York: Just stay safe, and know your allies.   
Carolina: Like the kid who beat up Carolina.   
York: Exactly.   
Carolina: I love you.   
York: Love you, too. (hangs up) Dammit. I wish I had Delta with me.   
Delta: You do, actually.   
York: No freakin' way.   
  
Immediately, Delta's miniature green form appeared in front of York.   
  
York: Delta!? Oh, my God! How did you-!?   
Delta: Simple, actually. I snuck the entirety of myself into your cybernetic body.   
York: This is amazing! I'm so glad that you're here!   
Delta: I've been working, too, York. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything, either.   
York: Damn. We need to help Alpha. He's suffered enough!   
Delta: True. Perhaps we could inquire the help of the mercenary benefactor.   
York: The what?   
Delta: The only mercenary benefactor in existence: Alistair Wake.   
York: Alistair Wake? Wait, like Phoenix Wake, the actor who can portray any hero?   
Delta: Correct. His wife, Cheryl "Paragon" Wake, the first female Ranger in the United States Army, gave birth to a child, Alistair. They lived together for 6 years, until Samuel Hawking allowed Britannia to test out the Knightmares on innocent civilians, including Alistair's parents.   
York: (growls angrily)   
Delta: The Knightmares also took Alistair's left arm and right leg. Currently, he has cybernetic prosthetics to serve as proper limbs.   
York: I get the picture.   
Delta: I get the feeling that you are enraged.   
York: That's an understatement. I'm  _pissed_ .   
Delta: I feel the same way. However, I find difficulty in expressing it.   
York: Actions are a way of expressing things.   
Delta: Agreed.   
York: Tell me, Delta... Why are  _you_ mad?   
Delta: Because Samuel Hawking exists. He let 50,000 people die, solely for his own entertainment. He is a disgrace to humanity.   
York: It think that's the point.   
Delta: I am not prone to using swear words, York. What word would you use to describe Hawking, that means disgrace?   
York: A shitstain on the face of humanity.   
Delta: Very fitting.   
York: So... How do we find Alistair?   
Delta: First, we need Agents other than Carolina and Washington on our side.


	28. Stage 8 Part 3

2017 a.t.b., Osaka, Japan. The Tokyo Mavericks were preparing for the oncoming onslaught of the JLF renegades.   
  
Alistair: A giant battleship, huh?   
Lieutenant Fukui: Troop transports, as well. If we don't destroy them before they hit the land, we'll be outnumbered.   
Alistair: In my book, there's no such thing as outnumbered.   
Lieutenant Fukui: I'm telling you, now... Kazama can't be reasoned with. He'd been caught murdering innocent people, while on duty.   
Alistair: Dishonorable discharge, then?   
Lieutenant Fukui: Exactly. He's insane, like Kusakabe, before him.   
Alistair: Who's the head of the renegades?   
Lieutenant Fukui: Oda Nanbu. A politician, really. He came up with the idea, and spread the word to Kusakabe.   
Alistair: So, that's why he broke off.   
Lieutenant Fukui: You  _did_ deal with the Raikos, here, right?   
Alistair: Raikos? You mean the mastodonic cannons?   
Lieutenant Fukui: They're not here, are they?   
Alistair: Guys! I think we might have a problem!   
  
At that point, a familiar Gloucester dropped down from the sky, in front of the group.   
  
Guilford: Hello, Mavericks.   
Alistair: Guilford!? Hey! Long time, no see, man! What are you doin' here?   
Guilford: Princess Cornelia couldn't make it. Darlton's at Hiroshima, helping your guys, there.   
Alistair: Well, why couldn't he be with you?   
Guilford: Considering what happened the last time you two met, he wants to stay as far away from you as possible.   
Alistair: And, where's the Blood Knight?   
Guilford: Napping.   
Alistair: Where has she been?   
Guilford: Egypt. You see...   
Alistair: Guilford, you  _do_ realize I'm not Cornelia, right? Speak as frankly as you can.   
Guilford: Let's just say that she was tracking down an enemy, and she was ambushed by some assholes. She had to fight all 50 of them, one at a time. They also had these big tank monstrosities that make a main battle tank look like a joke.   
Alistair: Still classified as a Knightmare?   
Guilford: Yeah.   
Alistair: It was just all dakka?   
Guilford: "Dakka"?   
Alistair: Purely heavy firepower. Big cannons, missiles, rockets, all that good stuff. The theory kinda goes like this: You pull the trigger on a machine gun until the whole world turns into blood. It's impressive, really, but you can't argue with it. It's freakin'  _science_ .   
Guilford: Ah. Yes, it was purely dakka. You'd think they'd ask for more.   
Alistair: There's never enough dakka.  _Never enough_ .   
Guilford: God help us. How are things, here?   
Alistair: Mastodonic cannons are about to be inbound, as well as nearly 100 Knightmares from a seemingly indestructible battleship.   
Guilford: Mastodonic...? Oh, shit. You mean that one from the hotel!? (Gloucester looks around) Where!?   
Alistair: Calm down. They're not here, yet.   
Guilford: You don't get it! This is an open space, not a tunnel! They can move at will!   
Alistair: You forget, Gil. (S-850 draws light machine gun) I got a gun that turns armor into dust.   
Guilford: Does... Does that gun qualify as dakka?   
Alistair: I fixed the accuracy issue. I'm pretty sure that I won't miss.   
Guilford: (frightened) Um... Mr. ace pilot...sir?   
Alistair: They're here, aren't they?   
Guilford: Shoot them! Shoot them! For the love of God, don't let them get here!   
Alistair: (S-850 aims light machine gun) Alright, alright! Cool your jets!   
  
The S-850 fired the light machine gun at the oncoming Raikos and destroyed all of them, while only spending 50 rounds.   
  
Alistair: Better?   
Guilford: (calming down) Yeah. All better. Oh, God. Knightmares are approaching, now!   
Alistair: Oh, for the love of...!   
Guilford: This is something I can handle! You take care of the ship! I've got these clowns! (Gloucester charges towards enemy Burais) Hey, renegades! You want a piece of me!?   
Lieutenant Fukui: How did you manage to befriend Cornelia's second-in-command?   
Alistair: Not even I know. Also, I think the ship's here.   
Tokyo Maverick: You heard him! Prepare for battle!   
  
Meanwhile, on the JLF renegades' battleship, General Kazama ordered the troop transports to go towards Osaka and eliminate the resistance that had appeared.   
  
Renegade Officer: Sir! We've received intel that the resistance is the Tokyo Mavericks!   
General Kazama: Those do-gooders!? What the hell are  _they_ doing here!?   
Renegade Officer: Are they our enemies?   
General Kazama: What do you think!? They protect Britannians, as well as Japanese! They're vigilantes, would-be heroes, a neutral force!   
Renegade Officer: Neutral, sir?   
General Kazama: They're not on Britannia's side, nor are they on ours! In order for us to have the peace that was envisioned, we must eliminate the Tokyo Mavericks and the Black Knights, as well as Britannia!   
Renegade Soldier: Sounds more like a dictatorship.   
  
Immediately, General Kazama shot the soldier dead, appearing insulted.   
  
General Kazama: Anyone else want to be insubordinate? No? Good. Get me an open channel to the Tokyo Mavericks.   
  
Back at Osaka, Alistair was receiving a transmission from the renegades' battleship to the S-850.   
  
General Kazama: (over screen) So, you're the boss, huh?   
Alistair: Oh, look. Another asshole for me to beat down.   
General Kazama: I am General Kazama of the Renegades! You will refer to me in a respectful manner!   
Alistair: Screw you, too, pal.   
General Kazama: Listen, Britannian equalist, or whatever the hell you are! Order all of your people to stand down, and surrender to us!   
Alistair: There are a couple of flaws with that statement. First, I'm American. Second, I'm a mercenary benefactor. I'm a do-gooder, which means I have to kick your ass. And third, and I need you to pay attention to this one...(gives Kazama the middle finger)   
General Kazama: You upstart goody two-shoes bitch! (transmission cuts off)   
Alistair: (stops giving middle finger) Hey, guys! You'll never guess who I just managed to piss off with ease!   
Tokyo Maverick: Now's not the time! We're busy destroying the troop transports!   
Alistair: Oh, yeah. I'm gonna wreck Kazama, from here. (S-850 aims light machine gun at battleship)   
  
Back at the battleship, Kazama was furious at Alistair for refusing to surrender. While he was pacing around yelling at everyone on the bridge, the ship began to shake and an alarm started blaring.   
  
General Kazama: What's going on!?   
Renegade Officer: We're taking damage!   
General Kazama: How?! This thing is made of reinforced steel! If someone's able to make one dent in this ship, it'll explode!   
  
Right after Kazama said this, the ship began exploding, taking portions of the crew with the explosions.   
  
General Kazama: No! We can't fail!  _Hawking_ !  _Help me_ !   
  
Alistair saw the battleship explode and sink into the see, from the solid land that he shot the ship from. The S-850 holstered the light machine gun and Alistair checked on his crew.   
  
Alistair: I think that about wraps things up.   
James: We just got word from Hiroshima. Everything's all clear.   
Alistair: Good.   
Guilford: (over radio) I see. Everything's all cleared up?   
Alistair: Renegades eliminated. You can head on back.   
Guilford: Very well. The next time we meet...better not be in battle.   
Alistair: I'll see you later, man. (to Mavericks) Alright, guys! Let's head home!   
  
Meanwhile, at Tokyo, Cornelia was being told of the situation with anarchists in Tokyo from Euphemia.   
  
Cornelia: Anarchists? Didn't know about those guys.   
Euphemia: Maybe you should sleep some more. You seem to still be tired.   
Cornelia: I've slept for five hours. I'm just waking up. I'll get more sleep, tonight.   
Euphemia: You literally just walked into this office, in your pajamas.   
Cornelia: Again, just woke up. So, the anarchists are Britannian, killed a bunch of soldiers, stole some equipment and Zero dealt with the problem?   
Euphemia: Yes.   
Cornelia: Well, that solves that problem.   
Euphemia: Someone told me that Guilford dealt with these anarchists, before.   
Cornelia: Guilford...? (immediately realizes) Oh, shit!  _Those_ assholes!?   
Euphemia: You know them?   
Cornelia: Yeah. We had some turncoats, two years back. They liked what I was doing, they just hated the result I was looking for. One of those dicks had a revolver and shot me in the shoulder. Took me weeks to recover.   
Euphemia: Just some muscle damage?   
Cornelia: Just barely clipped some bone, too. At least I wasn't fighting Hawking.   
Euphemia: Hawking? Remind me, again?   
Cornelia: Allow me to give you a refresher course on Samuel Hawking. He is, single-handedly, the biggest asshole, ever...of all time.   
Euphemia: Oh, right.  _Him_ . Every time I remember him, I get extremely pissed off.   
Cornelia: Same here. The bastard's worse than our own father, and that's really saying something.   
Euphemia: He's  _worse_ ? How?   
Cornelia: We're talking about a guy who classified video footage of 9/11 as  _porn_ . It doesn't get any worse than that.   
Euphemia: (enraged)  _That son of a bitch_ !   
Cornelia: I've been doing some research on him, and it turns out that being hurtful towards him is merely complimenting him.   
Euphemia: Why can't we just head back to America and kill his ass!?   
Cornelia: Considering that Hawking has technology capable of impossible feats at his disposal, and that he can bench press a Knightmare, we really  _can't_ .   
Euphemia: Dammit!   
Cornelia: There's nothing we can do. We can't even last a minute in their waters or airspace, let alone solid land.   
Euphemia: How can he befriend our father so easily? Is our father evil?   
Cornelia: Yeah. There's nothing we can do, but obey his every word.   
Euphemia: I caught Hawking talking to Carine, and he treated her like she was his own daughter.   
Cornelia: I'm pretty sure he can see the evil in people. That probably explains why he doesn't like us. "Neutrality gets you nowhere."   
Euphemia: "You're a goody-goody? What a disappointment." What an asshole! How can he think and live, like he does, and survive!?   
Cornelia: He's immoral. He's aroused by being evil. I was talking to Lelouch, before he and Nunnally went here, and he said that Hawking  _hated_ Nunnally.   
Euphemia: He's a god damn scumbag.   
Cornelia: Also an understatement.   
  
2014 a.t.b., Washington, D.C., White House. Hawking looked out the window and saw the carnage that was being wrought, outside.   
  
Sears: You like what you see, Mr. President?   
Hawking: Yeah. But, someone's trying to screw with these plans of mine. Seth Kimball has been freed.   
Sears: Alone, he means nothing.   
Hawking: Yeah, but one of the guys who freed Kimball kicked California's ass so hard, that she didn't sound bisexual.   
Sears: Strange feat.   
Hawking: Not really. It just proves that we're not dealing with Tex.   
Sears: But, Tex is dead.   
Hawking: No,  _Beta's_ dead. Not Tex.   
Sears: And the one who killed Beta...   
Hawking: Is the one that beat down California.   
Sears: How!? The only one who stands a chance against all of the Agents is Mercer!   
Hawking: Well, we don't need Mercer. Not now, anyway.   
Sears: But...!   
Major Zanzibar: Sir! I request that you send me to deal with this vigilante!   
Hawking: Go for it.   
Major Zanzibar: You won't regret it, sir!   
Hawking: Just make sure to bring all the firepower you can muster. I want that guy dead, as well as Tex. If he's not dead by the time you get back, my boner will be lost. And trust me... You won't like me when I don't have my boner.   
Major Zanzibar: Yes, sir. (leaves room)   
Sears: I'm curious, Mr. President... Have you gone to Britannia?   
Hawking: It's been a while, yeah. I met up with Charlie's family. Some of the kids were the kind I'd raise. Others were just...disappointing. Take these two sweetheart girls, Nunnally and Euphy... They're kind as kind can get, regular goody-goody types. My  _God_ , the amount of puking I had to withstand. I mean, seriously! Being good is a turn-off!   
Sears: I know this.   
Hawking: Then, there's two siblings with a big age gap: Cornelia and Lelouch. They gave no damns about good or evil. I'd prefer it if they  _were_ evil. There aren't any points in moral neutrality. I mean, for God's sake, I'm a moral sickness!   
Sears: That's quite obvious.   
Hawking: Right? Anyway, when Marianne died, Nunnally and Lelouch's mom, just so you know, the two of them went off to Japan. Apparently, Lelouch gave up on being the head honcho of his country, and declined his destiny of evil. I cornered the little bastard and threatened him...like, a lot. And, the whole time, he had this "Screw you" look in his eyes. He was not fazed! God, what a disappointing little drek, he was.   
Sears: Where do you think Lelouch and Nunnally are?   
Hawking: I dunno. Britannia took over, so they're probably dead. Or planning to take down their own country. Either way, I win.   
Sears: What do you mean? The Emperor is quite fond of sharing his territory with you.   
Hawking: I'm not in the mood for world domination. Just bringing this country into civil war is good enough for me.


	29. Stage 9 Part 1

2017 a.t.b., 8:00 p.m., Ashford Academy, swimming pool. Alistair had accompanied C.C. to the pool, by her request. C.C. jumped into the water from the diving board as Alistair was looking over the list of new members for the Tokyo Mavericks on his laptop. One girl amongst them caught his eye.  
  
Alistair: Oh? Graduated from college, huh? Wanting to be a scientist?  
C.C.: It's impressive, isn't it? The Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks getting more people to join up, that is.  
Alistair: Pretty much. This girl graduated, two weeks ago. She hoped to join R&D for the Britannian military. Her background showed that she cooperated with Japanese, and she was immediately declined.  
C.C.: Payback?  
Alistair: No. Her request doesn't mention that. "I wish to join you, for the sake of equality. My own country, as a whole, is bullcrap. If you need a scientist, I'm your girl. I want to show the world what a good nature really looks like." Sharon Holiday...  
C.C.: (exits pool) Well, you've got research and development, now.  
Alistair: It only took you a couple of days to figure out that I was the boss of the Mavericks.  
C.C.: No one suspects a damn thing about you.  
Alistair: It's so obvious that it's me. No one's even taking a guess.  
C.C.: Pretty weird. By the way, have you seen me in the school's swimsuit?  
Alistair: I don't intend to.  
C.C.: I put this on for you, you know.  
Alistair: Screw you, too.  
C.C.: Alistair. I'm trying to cheer you up, here.  
Alistair: (closes laptop, lays it on the ground) So, you'd prefer it if I gouged out my eyes?  
C.C.: I know that you're not a pervert. Why can't you accept the kindness I'm giving you?  
Alistair: (looks at C.C.) Do you even _comprehend_ what kind of mental and emotional hell I've been through?  
C.C.: What do you think I'm trying to help you with?  
Alistair: What makes you think that what you're doing _is_ helping?  
C.C.: Because I give a damn about your past. This sort of treatment is what you deserve.  
Alistair: "Deserve"? I "deserve" nothing! The crap that happened to me was all due to Hawking. Hawking's dead, everything in America is back to normal. Move on!  
C.C.: Like hell, I'll move on! You've had no love life, whatsoever!  
Alistair: Screw having a love life!  
  
Immediately, C.C. pinned Alistair to the bench, and held him there while sitting on top of him.  
  
C.C.: If I wasn't as old as I'm supposed to look, I would kiss the _hell_ out of you.  
Alistair: Really? You _want_ to have your ass kicked by me?  
C.C.: Accept being loved, dammit! I'm going out of my way to do this, for you!  
Alistair: C.C., if you don't get off me, I _will_ tear out your larynx.  
C.C.: Worth it. I'm immortal, remember?  
Alistair: That's the point. _I'll annoy you to death_.  
C.C.: (sighs) Fine. (gets off of Alistair) I guess the kiss on the back of your neck was good enough. Someone else will have to give you the lover's treatment.  
Alistair: I was traumatized out of the love game. Remember?  
C.C.: You'll bounce right back. I promise.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, Jeremiah and Villetta were speaking with an informant from a news crew, one Diethard Ried.  
  
Diethard Ried: Yes, I was demoted from my position. Much like the both of you were.  
Jeremiah: Well, yours was more on the willing side, while I clearly screwed up.  
Villetta: The situation won't end this way, I assure you. And I have a suspicion that you don't want it to, either.  
Diethard: Really, now? Honestly, who can say?  
Jeremiah: Take it away, Villetta.  
Villetta: I have a lead that ties to Zero. Familiar with Ashford Academy?  
Diethard: A little bit.  
Villetta: I want to investigate a male student that attends that school. I have suspicions that he might be working with Zero.  
Jeremiah: In my opinion, he has good taste in morality. Although I'm much more of a Mavericks kind of guy.  
Villetta: Shut up!  
Jeremiah: Well, we're heading for the Narita mountains, right? Maybe we'll meet them, in person.  
Villetta: I swear to God...!  
Diethard: Wait, Narita? Isn't that where the Japan Liberation Front is rumored to be located?  
Jeremiah: Yeah. We're pretty much following a hunch.  
Villetta: What the hell is wrong with you!?  
Diethard: Should I go under the desk?  
Jeremiah: What's wrong with _you_?  
Villetta: Excuse me!? I'm not the one who's questioning orders, and not giving a shit about putting an end to the Black Knights!  
Jeremiah: Villetta, you've been obsessed with finding Zero, ever since Shinjuku.  
Villetta: You should be, too! He cost you your command, your rank, your future!  
Jeremiah: So?  
Villetta: _Screw you, too_! (walks towards door and opens it) If you don't know whose side your on, then you can just go to hell! (exits room and slams door)  
Jeremiah: Never even knew that she had those issues.  
Diethard: I think you keep making her mad.  
Jeremiah: Villetta's understanding had gone to shit, lately.  
Diethard: Oh, yeah. That actually makes much more sense. So, you're more fond of the Tokyo Mavericks?  
Jeremiah: They're benefactors. They exist solely to help people.  
Diethard: And the "Orange" thing?  
Jeremiah: Probably something Zero made up. Maybe I can make it mean something.  
Diethard: I think you should get out of here. If Villetta comes back, she'll probably want to beat you within an inch of your life.  
Jeremiah: Fair enough. (leaves room, thinking) These two have no idea what the hell's been going on. I mean, I've heard about America, but what we've done... Then, Hawking takes over the country and makes it even worse! The Mavericks' symbol... It was on a young boy's duster. Perhaps...to remember him? Either way, we have to redeem ourselves. Otherwise, we'll die with regrets.  
  
The next day, at the Black Knights' storage facility, Zero was looking at his Burai when Ohgi approached him.  
  
Ohgi: Zero!  
Zero: What is it?  
Ohgi: We've received some intel from a Britannian who wants to join up with us.  
Zero: (thinking) Diethard? Looks like he's wanting to prove himself. (out loud) Let me see.  
Ohgi: Right. (hands Zero folder)  
Zero: (opens folder) What has he dug up? Britannia's going to Narita, huh?  
Ohgi: I looked over it, but it sounds like a trap to lure us out. We can't confirm the intel, it's too risky to contact him. Well, what do you think we should do?  
Zero: (closes folder) This weekend, we're going hiking.  
Ohgi: Hiking?  
Zero: To the Narita mountains, we go.  
Ohgi: Very well.  
Zero: (thinking) We need to show them what we're made of. This is a chance for answers. However, we can't lose trust with the Mavericks. I need to plan this out. The Guren will be useful, in this operation. (out loud) Oh, and tell Kallen that she is piloting the Guren, from now on.  
Ohgi: Alright.  
  
Meanwhile, in the streets of Tokyo, Alistair was surveying the area when he heard a baritone voice yelling at someone. The man appeared to be some sort of news reporter, and he was yelling at his subordinate. The subordinate left and Alistair approached the reporter.  
  
Alistair: What was that about?  
Diethard: Don't ask. I'm literally dealing with amateurs.  
Alistair: Gotta keep on practicing, right? Otherwise, you'll just keep screwing up.  
Diethard: Hm. Not a bad way of putting it. I'm Diethard, by the way. Diethard Ried.  
Alistair: Wait, seriously?  
Diethard: Yes. Why?  
Alistair: (laughs)  
Diethard: What's so funny?  
Alistair: Dude, you have the type of name that announcers would call out to the audience. You have the name of an entertainer, it sounds so cool.  
Diethard: Entertainer!? What right do you have to call me...!?  
Alistair: (imitating announcer voice) Ladies and gentlemen... Please, welcome... Mr. Dean Domino!  
Diethard: What, that's the announcer voice? Please, I wouldn't be called out like that.  
Alistair: Mr. Diethard Ried!  
Diethard: Oh, my God. You're right. I _do_ have the name of an entertainer! Honestly, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You did say my name sounded cool.  
Alistair: (normal tone) Nice meetin' you, Mr. Diethard Ried. I'll just be on my way.  
Diethard: Tell me... Do you know about the Narita mountains?  
Alistair: Narita? No, I've never gone there.  
Diethard: Well, that's where the Japan Liberation Front is rumored to be situated.  
Alistair: (quietly) Just like Raven Rock.  
Diethard: Cornelia is on her way to Narita. I think they're going to kill of the JLF.  
Alistair: (out loud) Well, they don't have much, due to the Renegades.  
Diethard: A god damn cakewalk. That's going to be one hell of a battle to win.  
Alistair: I'll say. See ya. (walks away, thinking) If I'm reading the situation right, Zero and the Black Knights will be on the scene, to defend the JLF. I better be there, for reinforcements and to stop any outside threats.  
  
2014 a.t.b., Arkansas. Alistair was driving along the road, alongside Alison. Alison saw something come up on the radar.  
  
Alison: Alistair? I think we've got a problem!  
Alistair (Age 13): What kind of problem?  
  
Immediately, multiple explosions surrounded Alistair's car, and he stopped driving.  
  
Alison: The Enclave kind.  
  
Outside, Major Zanzibar spoke from the speaker of one of the tanks surrounding Alistair and Tex.  
  
Major Zanzibar: Attention, criminals! This is Major Rodrick Zanzibar of the Confederate Enclave! Exit the vehicle, at once!  
  
The car doors open and two 13-year olds face the army, much to Zanzibar's shock.  
  
Major Zanzibar: What?! Two kids?!  
Alistair: Worse. Teenagers.  
Major Zanzibar: How dare you defy the rule of President Hawking! You would become traitors to the entire country, solely to aggravate your own leader!?  
Alistair: Tell Hawking he can go to hell.  
  
At that point, Alistair and Alison get back into the car and start it.  
  
Major Zanzibar: Surrender! You have no choice but to surrender!  
  
Immediately, Alistair's car fired its missiles at the surrounding tanks, thus destroying them.  
  
Major Zanzibar: I told you to surrender, you brat!  
  
Zanzibar attempted to fire the cannon on his tank, but Alistair's car shot off the cannon with its own cannon. Alistair got out of the car and approached the disabled tank.  
  
Major Zanzibar: You won't get away with this!  
Alistair: Enjoy the ride.  
  
Alistair kicked Zanzibar's tank, and it went flying off to somewhere far away. Zanzibar's scream got further and further away the farther the tank went.  
  
Alistair: I get the feeling that I'll be seeing him, again.


	30. Stage 9 Part 2

2017 a.t.b., Narita mountains. Cornelia's mobile base had just entered the area and the citizens in the city at the bottom of the mountain had evacuated. Inside the mobile base, Cornelia, Euphemia, Darlton and Guilford were planning out their actions, before entering battle.  
  
Cornelia: Huh. Built right into the mountain, huh?  
Darlton: Yes, Your Highness. We don't know how, but...  
Cornelia: I've seen this sort of move, before. While I was studying specific landscapes, I learned of a secret military base built into a mountain. It was called Raven Rock.  
Guilford: America, Your Highness?  
Cornelia: Bingo. Except Raven Rock was filled to the brim with assholes.  
Euphemia: I'll say.  
Darlton: So, what's the plan?  
Cornelia: Well, since most of their equipment was stolen by the Renegades, we storm in and take them out.  
Darlton: Basically, we're overpowering them into oblivion?  
Cornelia: Yep. Me and Guilford deal with the ground, you go higher up.  
Darlton: Wait, what!? The lance for my Gloucester was destroyed, when I was dealing with the Renegades!  
Cornelia: So, use a cannon.  
Darlton: Really!? We have _no_ spare lances!?  
Commander: Negative, General.  
Darlton: Son of a bitch!  
Cornelia: Quit being a pansy.  
  
Meanwhile, at a lodge on the mountain, Lelouch was strategizing on how to defeat Cornelia and protect the Japan Liberation Front, in his Zero outfit. The members of the Japan Liberation Front that he used his Geass on paid no mind to him.  
  
Lelouch: (thinking) Okay, there were a lot more threats than I anticipated. First, the Renegades, then those anarchists. Unfortunately, the Renegades took most of the Japan Liberation Front's equipment, and they have been left defenseless. The special equipment that can be used by the Guren can cause a landslide to deal with the attacking Britannians. The one flaw with the equipment is that it'll make the landslide powerful enough to take out the city, down below. I have to do the long math, and choose the path that makes sure that the landslide ends halfway down the mountain. Civilians and allies aren't expendable, here, or anywhere, for that matter.  
  
Lelouch looked out the window and saw C.C., standing outside and looking at the scenery.  
  
Lelouch: (out loud) How the hell did she catch up?  
  
In the skies nearby Narita, Alistair and a Mavericks pilot were in a Knightmare carrier VTOL, surveying the situation, with the S-850 on standby.  
  
Tokyo Maverick: So, the S-850's gonna be the only thing you'll need?  
Alistair: Yeah. You guys aren't expendable.  
Tokyo Maverick: Neither are you.  
Alistair: Well, I don't plan on dying, any time soon. Besides, the Black Knights, alone, can't handle an entire legion of over 100 Knightmares. They have the equipment and numbers, just not the training. Looks like they're situated at the top of the mountain. I see Burais and... The hell's that red one? Oh, God. It looks kinda like that white Knightmare, from the hotel.  
Tokyo Maverick: A new generation?  
Alistair: I was actually reading up on the Fallen White Knight. Seventh gen. A friend of mine is apparently working for the guy who made it.  
Tokyo Maverick: Neat. Wait, red unit? Oh, my God, it's the Guren.  
Alistair: Guren?  
Tokyo Maverick: The Guren Mk. II. It was developed by a scientist in India, specifically for the Japanese to use.  
Alistair: Mk. II? What happened to the first one?  
Tokyo Maverick: It's a long story.  
Alistair: I'm not gonna pry. So, Mk. II's an improvement from the last?  
Tokyo Maverick: Yeah. See the right arm? It's called the Radiant Wave Surger.  
Alistair: An energy weapon?  
Tokyo Maverick: A _melee_ energy weapon. You get grabbed by that thing, and you will burn alive.  
Alistair: Basically, you experience what it feels like to be a Hot Pocket?  
Tokyo Maverick: Yep!  
Alistair: Alright, who's down below? Hey, those Sutherlands look familiar... Hey, it's Jeremiah! Kewell's there, too. (chuckles) Oh, man, he's gotta be salty after our last confrontation.  
Tokyo Maverick: What did you do?  
  
One week earlier, Saitama. Kewell and other Britannian soldiers sought to claim Saitama, after their previous failure to do so, and the Tokyo Mavericks appeared and fought them. During this battle, Kewell and Alistair reunited.  
  
Kewell: So, you were the boss, huh?  
Alistair: Hi, Kewell. You miss me?  
Kewell: No, as matter of fact, I didn't. You may have defeated our army, time and time again, but not this time.  
Alistair: Hey, Kewell. Conan O'Brien called. He wants his hair back.  
  
Kewell roared at Alistair and his Sutherland charged at the S-850. The S-850 hit Kewell's Sutherland with a spinning backfist, with the tonfa equipped to its arm, taking the Sutherland's head off.  
  
Present day, Narita. Alistair finished telling the pilot what had happened the last time he met up with Kewell.  
  
Alistair: That time, I one-shot him. True story.  
Tokyo Maverick: Yeah, he's gotta be pissed. Wait, the guy actually has Conan's hairstyle?  
Alistair: Look at him!  
  
Meanwhile, at the bottom of the mountain. The Pureblood faction's Sutherlands were stationed near a path leading up the mountain. Jeremiah, Villetta and Kewell were among the chosen pilots.  
  
Kewell: (growls)  
Jeremiah: What the hell's wrong with you?  
Villetta: He went off on his own and tried to take back the Saitama ghetto. He was beaten in one shot.  
Jeremiah: Damn!  
Kewell: Shut up.  
Jeremiah: Let me guess. Did you say something completely racist?  
Kewell: No, I charged the Mavericks' ace pilot, after an infuriating comment about my hair.  
Jeremiah: (thinking) The boss? (out loud) What did he say?  
Kewell: "Conan O'Brien called. He wants his hair back."  
Jeremiah: (laughs) Really? Oh, my God! You _do_ rip off Conan's hair!  
Kewell: Who is Conan O'Brien!?  
Jeremiah: You know of nothing of America!? Disgraceful! Even after what we did!  
Kewell: I don't give a shit about other countries!  
Villetta: Is that where your head's been? Worried about another country?  
Jeremiah: Yes. 10 years ago, we invaded the country, slaughtering 50,000 people in the process!  
Kewell: Who cares!?  
Jeremiah: I do, bitch!  
Kewell: It's not part of your job to give a shit about anyone, but your own countrymen!  
Jeremiah: I'm _making_ it my job, you racist asshole!  
Villetta: Enough! Both of you, shut up!  
Jeremiah: (thinking) Give me one reason. Give me one god damn reason to ditch you and join the Mavericks. I won't kill Villetta, but I'll damn well kill Kewell.  
  
At the top of the mountain, Zero regrouped with the Black Knights, who were imbedding the Guren Mk. II's special equipment into the ground.  
  
Ohgi: Do we really have to go through with this?  
Zero: This is Cornelia that we're dealing with. Elite sons of bitches.  
Ohgi: Then, why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?  
Zero: What do you think we're doing?  
Ohgi: Huh?  
Zero: The plan is simple, Ohgi. We wipe out a majority of Cornelia's units, without harming the JLF or the city, at the bottom of the mountain.  
Ohgi: Sounds like a plan. Alright, let's do it.  
  
Immediately, Cornelia's forces began attacking the Narita mountains, with carrier VTOLs approaching the mountain.  
  
Zero: They just opened the gates of hell.  
Tamaki: Holy shit! Are you seeing this!?  
Sugiyama: They're surrounding the whole area!? There's no way out of this!  
Zero: Correct. The only option we have left is to fight.  
Inoue: You're out of your god damn mind! We can't fight them!  
Tamaki: Okay, this is not making any sense. We're situated at the top of a mountain, and we're supposed to fight them, head-on? As you said, this is Cornelia we're up against.  
Zero: Of course. It would be a miracle if we survived this, right?  
Ohgi: Zero! What are you saying?!  
Zero: Allow me to be perfectly frank with all of you. I am no messiah. I'm no chosen one. I'm only mortal, as are all of you. If we want a miracle, we're going to have to make one.  
Tamaki: Be badass, essentially?  
Zero: Yes.  
Minami: You can't be serious! You want us to risk our lives!? For a miracle!? Tamaki may be stupid, but he'd make a better decision than you! (aims gun at Zero)  
Tamaki: (aims gun at Minami) You better holster that, or your kneecaps are nonexistent.  
Minami: Tamaki?! What are you doing?! We can't trust him!  
Tamaki: Holster. _Now_.  
Minami: Why, Tamaki!? You've been wanting to be leader, the whole time!  
Tamaki: Not anymore. Ambition's overrated. Zero's the boss, and we're not expendable. Holster that gun, or your legs will hurt like a bitch.  
Minami: (surprised) But...  
Zero: He's right, you know. You, all of you, are not expendable. If this plan succeeds, there should be no loss of life, for you, the JLF, or the citizens in the city.  
Minami: (holsters weapon) Alright. Thanks for the elaboration.  
Tamaki: (holsters weapon) You're the boss, Zero. Make your plan count.  
Zero: Thank you. Gear up, everyone.  
Tamaki: We've got a war to kill?  
Zero: Aptly put.  
  
Meanwhile, on the way up the mountain, Darlton and his unit were about to come into contact with Japan Liberation Front resistance.  
  
Darlton: All I've got is a cannon. My lance was destroyed when I was fighting the Renegades, at Hiroshima.  
Soldier: Right. They didn't have enough lances for us, either.  
Darlton: Really?! That's bullshit! (sighs) What are we dealing with?  
Soldier: Burais, sir.  
Darlton: Okay. They're upgraded Glasgows. Much more durable, adaptive to certain situations. You better back me up!  
Soldier: We will, sir.  
  
On a separate path up the mountain, Cornelia and Guilford encountered the Japan Liberation Front's Burais, rising from the ground.  
  
Guilford: You Highness! Please, fall back!  
Cornelia: Guilford. Look at me. I'm a badass. (Gloucester charges at Burais)  
Guilford: Wait!  
JLF Soldier: It's Cornelia! Open fire!   
  
The Burais opened fire on Cornelia's Gloucester, but to no avail, as Cornelia's Gloucester struck them down with ease.  
  
Cornelia: I can take care of myself!  
Guilford: Oh, right. Uh, behind you.  
Cornelia: (Gloucester's lance impales Burai) Got him. Who's next!?  
  
Back with Darlton's unit, Darlton finished off a Burai and found a lodge that might serve as a sentry point for the Japan Liberation Front.  
  
Darlton: Hey, guys? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?  
Soldier: That lodge might be the entrance to the main base.  
Darlton: Alright. Shout it out!  
Soldier: Shout it out, sir...?  
Darlton: Call it in! Dammit, do you know nothing about lingos!?  
Soldier: Right! Sorry, sir!  
  
Cornelia and Guilford saw a flare rise up from a part of the mountain.  
  
Cornelia: Darlton?  
Guilford: The base must be where he is.  
Cornelia: This is going by, quick. We're sticking here, for now.  
Guilford: Are you sure about this, Princess?  
Cornelia: Damn right, I'm sure. Darlton's got this. (thinking) Once this is over, the Japan Liberation Front is finished.  
  
Meanwhile, in Alistair's carrier VTOL, Alistair was surveying the whole battle, from the skies.  
  
Alistair: Huh. I kinda forgot that most of the JLF's equipment was stolen by the Renegades.  
Tokyo Maverick: Should you drop in?  
Alistair: Nah. I wanna see what Zero's gonna do. Come on, man. People are counting on you.  
  
Back at the top of the mountain, Zero was in his Burai, ready to fight Cornelia's forces.  
  
Zero: Now's the time! Prepare to move out!  
Tamaki: You heard him! Let's make a god damn miracle, people!  
Zero: We're going to launch a surprise attack from here! After which, you will charge en masse to point three! We are going to capture Cornelia, _not_ kill her! Besides, you'd have a reputation for kicking her ass, right?  
Ohgi: Makes sense!  
Zero: Our route will be opened by the Guren Mk. II! Everyone knows their roles, right?  
Black Knights: Right!  
Zero: Kallen!?  
Kallen: Yeah!?  
Zero: Do it!  
  
The Guren approached one of the electrodes and placed its right hand on top of it.  
  
Kallen: Uh... Anything witty that you want me to say?  
Zero: Wing it.  
Kallen: Alright... (deep breath) Suck it!  
  
The Guren's Radiant Wave Surger activated and red energy surged out of the sharp silver gauntlet. After the Surger deactivated, the ground on the mountain began to shake.  
  
Kallen: So, what did I just do?  
Zero: I hope it works!  
  
Immediately, a landslide erupted in front of the Guren and moved down the mountainside.  
  
Darlton's unit noticed the landslide and tried to avoid it as best as they could.  
  
Darlton: What the hell!? Run for it!  
  
Cornelia and Guilford saw the landslide for themselves, and noticed that it was slowing down at the halfway point.  
  
Cornelia: (out loud) Whoa. That's just unfortunate.  
Guilford: Your Highness! You're in danger, here!  
Cornelia: Relax! It's slowing down. Try to find out what happened to Darlton, and...  
  
Immediately, a mysterious soundwave was being emitted and the sound irritated the ears of everyone near the landslide.  
  
Guilford: Oh, my God! What the hell is _that_!?  
Cornelia: I don't know! It sounds like someone's torturing a freaking cat!  
Soldier: Make it stop! _Make it stop_!  
Cornelia: I don't know where it's coming from, jackass!  
Soldier: Oh, God! It _does_ sound like someone's torturing a cat!  
  
After nearly 10 more seconds, the sound stopped.  
  
Cornelia: Wow. When we're done here, we're getting a medical examination.  
Guilford: Amen.  
Cornelia: Wait a minute... Why'd the landslide speed back up?  
Guilford: Um... Princess?  
Cornelia: (Gloucester looks at city) Oh, that can't be good.  
  
The Black Knights looked at where the landslide had ended, and saw that it went into the city.  
  
Kallen: Oh, God...  
Zero: (horrified) That... That wasn't supposed to happen.  
Tamaki: Shit.  
Kallen: You planned this out, but it still happened!?  
Zero: But... How...?  
Tamaki: I don't thinks it's possible for a landslide to slow down, then pick back up. Zero, this wasn't your fault. Let's stick with the plan.  
Zero: (normal tone) Right.  
Kallen: On your word, Zero!  
  
Back in the skies, Alistair saw the whole scenario play out, and was clearly confused.  
  
Tokyo Maverick: Oh, God. All those people...  
Alistair: That, my friend, was not intentional. It's not physically possible for a landslide to move like that. This is a Civility-class move. Someone has Civility tech. And they're trying to blame the Black Knights.  
  
Cornelia and Guilford were looking at the destroyed city, and were trying to understand the situation.  
  
Soldier: Princess Cornelia! The Black Knights have been spotted going down the mountain!  
Cornelia: Oh, boy.  
Guilford: Was this... Was this Zero's intention?  
Cornelia: I wouldn't count on it. Why do you think a landslide just speeds up, out of nowhere?  
Guilford: It can't.  
Cornelia: Exactly. I don't know what just happened, but Zero isn't at fault. Not in this case.


	31. Stage 9 Part 3

At the bottom of the Narita mountains, the Purebloods faction received word about the landslide.  
  
Jeremiah: That can't be good.  
Villetta: All those people... They're all dead.  
Kewell: The Black Knights are converging on the mountain!  
Jeremiah: Zero!? I'm out of here! (Sutherland breaks formation and begins ascending the mountain) See you never, jackasses!  
Villetta: What are you doing?!  
Jeremiah: What does it look like!? I'm ditching you racists! Time for some redemption!  
Kewell: Don't let him get away!  
  
2014 a.t.b., Raven Rock. Hawking was in his office when Zanzibar walked in.  
  
Hawking: You're back! Good God, you look exhausted.  
Major Zanzibar: I had to _walk_ all the way here.  
Hawking: What? What happened to your tank?  
Major Zanzibar: It was thoroughly disabled and stuck in a ditch. Our vigilante just happened to be a 13-year-old with a car that could turn into a tank.  
Hawking: A teenager? That's exactly Mercer's age.  
Major Zanzibar: Unlike Mercer, sir, the boy isn't a cyborg. He has cybernetic prosthetics, with military grade muscle fiber. His right leg is the reason why my tank was destroyed.  
Hawking: Hmm. Well, California encountered the kid, and one of her favorite knives was destroyed. The blade shattered in his grip.  
Major Zanzibar: But, that's impossible! No one can stand up to the Agents! Besides, she's one of the few Agents that bears the power of Geass!  
Hawking: Yeah, and the kid doesn't.  
Major Zanzibar: Don't you have that power, sir?  
Hawking: Nope. Don't need it. I'm already overpowered, with Mephisto in hand.  
Major Zanzibar: What about Mercer, sir? Should we send him in? Should we wake him up?  
Hawking: That's the thing, man. You _don't_ wake him up. He wakes up on his own. He's an independent SOB, I'll give him that.  
Major Zanzibar: You mean, no one can control him?  
Hawking: He takes what he wants, he kills when he wants, et cetera, et cetera. Anyone who gets in his way, or hinders him, dies. Remember what happened to Connecticut?  
Major Zanzibar: So, Mercer was the one who wiped Connecticut off the map.  
Hawking: All because he was bored. Or mad. Probably both.  
Major Zanzibar: You don't...go to see him, do you?  
Hawking: Nah. His repurposing was the only thing I had to supervise.  
Major Zanzibar: "Repurposing," sir?  
Hawking: Why don't you take a nap? I'll tell you, later.  
  
Meanwhile, on the road, in Missouri, Alistair was driving to the next hideout, with Alison.  
  
Alison: I actually never thought that an Enclave officer would be on our asses.  
Alistair (Age 13): He'll be back. I know this trope too well. He'll always come back.  
Alison: What, like Inspector Javert?  
Alistair: A more evil Inspector Javert.  
Alison: Roddy Zanzibar...  
Alistair: "Roddy"?  
Alison: Just something that would piss him off, probably. Besides Sears, Roddy's like the second-in-command of the Enclave's operations, better than any General.  
Alistair: So, Major Zanzibar is like Darth Vader, in that sense?  
Alison: "The Dragon."  
Alistair: I'm familiar with that trope, too. What else, does he play Chopin at a bar?  
Alison: I think you're the only one that would do that. You don't act like a guy that would play "Camptown Races," day and night. You're more like a guy that would play difficult music.  
Alistair: I'm actually curious about something...  
Alison: What's up?  
Alistair: If you were an Agent of Civility... Would you happen to know about an incident in Connecticut?  
Alison: Yeah. Basically, the best cyborg Civility has to offer went off and wiped Connecticut out of existence.  
Alistair: A walking nuke?  
Alison: Power of a nuke, yeah. His name is Mercer.  
  
2017 a.t.b., in the skies above Narita. Alistair looked at the ensuing battle that was taking place on the mountain.  
  
Alistair: Look at that. The fight has begun.  
Tokyo Maverick: Now?  
Alistair: Nope. I wanna see the Guren in action.  
  
Zero's Burai and a squadron of other Burais made their way down the mountain path, the Guren Mk. II in tow.  
  
Zero: Cornelia's got limited reinforcements. Steamroll them!  
Sugiyama: Right!  
Zero: We need to keep pushing! Let's make an attempt at settling this!  
  
Immediately, a Sutherland emerged from the trees and pointed its SMG at the Burais belonging to the Black Knights.  
  
Jeremiah: Behind you! Scatter!  
  
The Burais broke formation and Jeremiah's Sutherland fired at the ambushing Sutherlands that were about to attack the Black Knights.  
  
Jeremiah: Everyone alright? It's me! Jeremiah!  
Zero: Well, now. It's been a while, Jeremiah. I'd love to stay and have a chat, but I don't have the time, Orange-boy.  
Jeremiah: Orange! (pauses) Did you actually make that up?  
Zero: Huh?  
Jeremiah: I'm asking a question.  
Zero: You're not...pissed at me?  
Jeremiah: Nope. I defected from those racist ass-clowns, a couple minutes ago. As of now, I'm a Maverick.  
Zero: Uh... (to Black Knights) Don't shoot him. He's a friend.  
Kallen: Sounds good.  
Kewell: Jeremiah!  
  
The Purebloods faction Sutherlands blocked the path down the mountain.  
  
Jeremiah: You, again? Screw off!  
Kewell: You would dare to desert the army!?  
Villetta: Come to your senses, Lord Jeremiah!  
Jeremiah: What do you think I've _been_ doing? Did you actually forget the genocide fact?  
Villetta: True, but...  
Kewell: Enough! I should have done this a long time ago!  
Villetta: Lord Jeremiah...  
Jeremiah: I am no "lord," I'm no one's master, but my own. I'll fight to redeem myself, as well as all of you.  
Kewell: I need no redemption, Orange.  
Jeremiah: (chuckles) Yeah. You'd best fear that codename. 'Cause I'm gonna kick all your asses!  
Kewell: You're outnumbered! You can't beat an entire army, let alone four Knightmares!  
Zero: Guren?  
Kallen: Yeah?  
Zero: Would you mind backing up our new ally?  
Kallen: Time to test this bad boy in battle.  
Tamaki: Hey, anyone want a piece of me?  
Kewell: Kill them all!  
Purebloods: All hail Britannia!  
  
As the Purebloods' Sutherlands took the fight to the Black Knights, Kewell, Villetta and three Sutherlands stayed to fight Jeremiah and Kallen.  
  
Kallen: One day, we're fighting, another day, we fight alongside each other. What are the odds?  
Jeremiah: Very nice odds, actually. I like the new Knightmare. The Guren, it's called?  
Kallen: Yeah?  
Jeremiah: I like it.  
Pureblood Soldier: Die, Orange!  
  
As the soldier shouted at Jeremiah and the Sutherland's Slash Harken approached Jeremiah's Sutherland, the Guren caught the Harken in its fork knife.  
  
Jeremiah: That would be a negative, Ghost Rider. (to Kallen) How does _your_ Harken fair, to his?  
Kallen: Let's find out.  
  
The Guren fired its Slash Harken, which was smaller than a normal one, and also had a pincer design to it, and destroyed the Sutherland. The resulting explosion launched that Sutherland's lance into the air, and stuck into the ground, near Jeremiah's Sutherland's feet.  
  
Jeremiah: Nice! (Sutherland picks up lance) I'll take this. Check this shit out.  
  
Jeremiah's Sutherland walked towards the remaining Sutherlands, while those Sutherlands charged at Jeremiah. Jeremiah's Sutherland proceeded to use the lance in a different manner of combat that it was not used to. Using the broadside of the lance to stun the enemy Sutherlands, then impale them, Jeremiah dispatched them with absolute profession.  
  
Kallen: Where'd you learn how to do _that_!?  
Jeremiah: From the ace pilot of the Mavericks. I've been watching the tapes.  
Villetta: Please, stop this, Jeremiah!  
Jeremiah: You take her, I'll take Kewell. He's ripped off Conan O'Brien long enough.  
Kallen: Let's get this done.  
  
As the Guren went to fight Villetta's Sutherland, Jeremiah's Sutherland threw the lance away and attached the tonfas to its writs.  
  
Kewell: Orange! You'll pay for becoming a traitor!  
  
Back in the skies, Alistair was watching the fight unfold between Jeremiah and Kewell.  
  
Alistair: What the hell?  
Tokyo Maverick: What's going on?  
Alistair: I don't even know. Jeremiah's Sutherland broke formation, and now he's fighting his allies? The hell's going on?  
Tokyo Maverick: Who's winning?  
Alistair: Well, he was using my techniques with a lance against two mooks, and the Guren caught a Slash Harken with its knife. That's sort of a sai technique, isn't it?  
Tokyo Maverick: Maybe that's where the design came from.  
Alistair: Either way, Jeremiah's kicking ass.  
  
Kewell's Sutherland got knocked back by Jeremiah's Sutherland, and Kewell was outraged at how the battle was going.  
  
Kewell: This is absurd! Just die, already!  
Jeremiah: Really? You say that, even after you haven't landed a single hit on me?  
Kewell: That's what you think!  
  
Kewell noticed that Villeta's Sutherland and the Guren were fighting right behind Jeremiah's Sutherland. The Guren was about to grab Villeta's Sutherland with its right arm, but missed. In that instance, Kewell's Sutherland pushed Jeremiah's Sutherland into the right arm of the Guren, and the Radiant Wave Surger activated.  
  
Kallen: Oh, shit! No!  
  
Jeremiah's Sutherland began to bubble up and fall apart, as the Radiant Wave Surger destroyed the Sutherland from the inside-out.  
  
Kewell: That's what you get, Orange! This is what happens when you defy Britannia! You can just join all those dead Elevens that were slaughtered!  
Jeremiah: _Kewell_!  
  
The Guren let go of Jeremiah's Sutherland, and the Sutherland looked at Kewell's Sutherland.  
  
Jeremiah: (enraged) You racist _asshole_!  
  
Jeremiah's Sutherland charged at Kewell's Sutherland and brought it to the ground, pinning it in the process.  
  
Kewell: What!? No! No!  
Jeremiah: There's only one place for you, Kewell! And that's hell! I'll make sure your sister doesn't make the same mistakes that you did!  
  
Immediately, Jeremiah ejected from his Sutherland, leaving Kewell's Sutherland stuck under the rest of Jeremiah's.  
  
Kewell: (frightened) No! I can't die here! _I can't die at the hands of Orange_!  
  
The Guren retracted its right arm, and the rest of Jeremiah's Sutherland exploded, taking Kewell with it.  
  
Villetta: (thinking) They... They killed Kewell. _Jeremiah_ killed Kewell. What the hell is happening?  
  
In the skies, Alistair saw the event transpire, and was completely surprised.  
  
Alistair: Uh...  
Tokyo Maverick: What?  
Alistair: You're not gonna believe this, but... I think Jeremiah just killed Kewell.  
Tokyo Maverick: Whoa.  
Alistair: Let's hope Jeremiah's still alive. I think he grew a heart.  
Tokyo Maverick: I'm curious about something...  
Alistair: What's up?  
Tokyo Maverick: You said that you were able to put an end to the operations of the Enclave and Civility... Did the Agents pose a challenge?  
Alistair: The Agents were a threat, yeah...  
  
2015 a.t.b., unknown Civility lab. A mysterious shadowy figure walked through the lab, filled with the corpses of countless Civility scientists.  
  
Alistair: ...But, they were poultry...compared to Civility's pet project.  
  
The cybernetic silhouette grabbed two microchips and placed them into its neck. It then let out a sinister, evil laugh, which echoed across the empty room.


	32. Stage 10 Part 1

2017 a.t.b., Narita. The battle between the Britannian army and the Black Knights was clearly in the favor of the Black Knights, as the Guren Mk. II destroyed enemy after enemy with the Radiant Wave Surger. Alistair was surveying the battle from the Knightmare carrier VTOL in the skies above.   
  
Alistair: Guren is wrecking ass. That thing's a beast.   
Tokyo Maverick: How long do you think it'll take for Cornelia to encounter them?   
Alistair: Don't know. I wanna find out, though. I'm prepping the S-850, in advance.   
  
2015 a.t.b., Idaho. Alistair woke up and noticed that Alison wasn't around. He walked around the nearby city and saw that there was nobody wandering the streets, no cars in traffic.   
  
Alistair (Age 14): What the hell's going on?   
Mysterious Male Voice: So, you're the vigilante...   
  
Alistair looked behind him and saw that two cyborgs were standing there, waiting for him. Both cyborgs had some form of heterochromia, one having a bright green eye, and the other with a bright orange eye.   
  
Sigma: Look at him. Not a single speck of ambition. Isn't he just disgraceful, Garuda?   
Civility AI Garuda: Well, he managed to piss off California, by destroying one of her knives. What say you, vigilante?   
Alistair: I think that you two are part of Civility.   
Sigma: Well, now! A little vocal evolution, on your part. Unlike you, however, AIs don't age.   
Alistair: Did you seriously just give that information away?   
Sigma: Well, shit, I didn't think that you didn't know that we weren't cyborgs.   
Garuda: Smooth move, Sigma. I suppose you can add "talkaholism" to your repertoire of learning from Hawking.   
Alistair: So, you personally work for Hawking?   
Garuda: And, I just did it, too.   
Alistair: Tell me, Garuda, where's Tex?   
Garuda: We kidnapped her, to lure you out.   
Sigma: If you want her back, you do as we say.   
Alistair: Really, now?   
Sigma: Way I see it, you've got two choices: work with us, or you and Tex die.   
Alistair: I choose option number three: kill the both of you.   
Garuda: There...isn't a third option...   
Alistair: That's why I'm gonna make one.   
  
Alistair drew his Desert Eagles and opened fire on Sigma and Garuda. As the bullets collided with the cyborg's bodies, they fell to the ground.   
  
Sigma: (groans in pain)  _This_ ...is why I don't possess people.   
Garuda: (in pain) Yeah. I can see that.   
Alistair: Oh, yeah. You're AIs. Where are you located?   
Sigma and Garuda: (in unison) Too deep.   
Alistair: Figures. A bulletproof casing, even inside a robotic body.   
Sigma: Oh, you're kidding me! I can't move!   
Garuda: Me neither.   
Alistair: Mook bodies?   
Garuda: (sighs) Yep.   
Sigma: Well, this sucks.   
Garuda: Just take Tex back.   
Alistair: Where is she?   
Garuda: In that truck, next to the store.   
  
Alistair approached the truck and opened the back door. The entire trailer was empty, no sign of Tex, whatsoever.   
  
Alistair: Are you sure about that?   
Garuda: Well, she was tied up! How the hell is she gone!?   
Sigma: (inhales through teeth) Ooh...   
Garuda: Sigma, what did you do?   
Sigma: I...kinda told Hawking what we were doing.   
Garuda: You ambitious dumbass.   
Alistair: (walks back to Sigma and Garuda) So, Hawking has her?   
Garuda: Well, this ambitious little  _dipshit_ over here snitched, and Hawking's probably going to go see her.   
Alistair: So, who else kidnapped her?   
Garuda: The epitome of Inspector Javert.   
Alistair: Zanzibar.   
Garuda: Considering that this is Hawking we're talking about...   
  
Meanwhile, at Raven Rock, Alison woke up in a prison cell, and Hawking was standing outside of the cell.   
  
Hawking: (excited) Hey, Tex! You still a failure, and shit?   
  
Back at Idaho, Alistair continued listening to the information Garuda was giving him.   
  
Garuda: ...He's not very subtle.   
Alistair: It can only go about so well.   
Garuda: She can probably break out, on her own. Probably screw up Hawking's plans, in the process.   
Alistair: I'm actually surprised that Civility made talking AIs.   
Garuda: Well, we're clones of an AI called Alpha. The ones you're talking about are clones of us.   
Alistair: Clones of clones?   
Sigma: There are some of us that don't like Hawking, or Civility. There's Delta, Epsilon, Wyvern, Alpha, wherever he is.   
Garuda: Don't know about the twins, though. Eta and Iota have been mute, the whole time.   
Sigma: Makes you wonder how North and South can handle that. They can't translate silence.   
Alistair: Why tell me this, at all?   
Sigma: We've got nothing better to do, since we can't do jack shit to you.   
Alistair: Fine, then. I'm gone. (walks away)   
Sigma: Well... Now what?   
Garuda: We couldn't kill Wake, and now we're stuck.   
  
Sigma and Garuda heard metallic footsteps approaching their bodies, and immediately recognized the person.   
  
Garuda: I'll be damned.   
Sigma: Oh, he is dead, now.   
  
Back at Raven Rock, Marsh Sears entered the prison and found Hawking laughing in the room, filled with the corpses of Enclave soldiers and officers.   
  
Sears: What happened?!   
Hawking: (while laughing) She killed, like, 15 guys. Oh, good lord...   
Sears: Tex?! Why didn't you stop her!?   
Hawking: What can she do to me? It was too entertaining, man!   
Sears: What did she do!?   
Hawking: I actually forgot about her super strength. She ripped the bars down and wrecked these fools. I got knocked back, but it didn't do jack. Mephisto.   
Sears: Okay, better question: what did  _you_ do?   
Hawking: (stops laughing) I just struck up a conversation.   
Sears: How did it start?   
Hawking: "Hey, Tex! You still a failure, and shit?"   
Sears: You just enjoy pissing people off, don't you?   
Hawking: I'm evil! What do you expect!?   
Sears: (opens cellphone) I'm going to call security. Let's hope she didn't make it far.   
Hawking: Long gone, dude.   
Sears: It's Sears. Have you located Agent Texas? (pauses) She didn't. She freaking didn't! (pauses) She did. She did! (closes phone) She took Wyvern.   
Hawking: Wyvern? He was here?   
Sears: No one tells you anything, do they?   
Hawking: Nope! I could care less.   
Sears: Well, good thing that only Wyvern was taken. Oh, wait! She also took a shitton of high grade military equipment, as well as the location of Alpha and other AIs!   
Hawking: Ooh! This shit's getting interesting!   
Sears: Also, I wanted to tell you something, before I got into this room. Mercer's gone rogue. He killed Civility scientists and took a bunch of AIs and implanted them into his body.   
Hawking: You just gotta love Metastability. Such a beautiful thing. Such power, such skill... Such insanity.   
Sears: You mean to tell me that Mercer is going to become a Meta!? Did you know?!   
Hawking: You can never predict Mercer. He's just like me. When I saw him, for the first time, I knew he was just a little me. A mini-me.   
Sears: Well, Tex has stepped up her game. Last year, she only took Epsilon. God knows where he is, now.   
Hawking: She's just taking useless, disappointing AIs? Not that crippling, Sears.   
  
As Alistair returned to his hideout, he suddenly felt as if he wasn't alone.   
  
Male Voice: (yawns) Wow. I've been out for a while...   
Alistair: I don't know if you realize this, but you're trespassing.   
Male Voice: Wait, where the hell am I? Who the hell said that?   
Alistair: That question goes for you, too.   
Male Voice: Hey, you're not a cyborg. How the hell am I...? Tex! That adorable badass! She saved my freakin' life! Okay, where's the projector...?   
Alistair: What the hell are you talking about?   
  
Immediately, a small blue hologram of a man appeared in front of Alistair.   
  
Epsilon: Hey, there. I'm Epsilon.   
Alistair: An AI? How are you here?   
Epsilon: Tex must have put in some equipment into that prosthetic arm of yours. Didn't know anybody used Rakshata's design for cybernetic prosthetics.   
Alistair: I assume you're an AI that hates Hawking's guts.   
Epsilon: Yeah. How do you know about me?   
Alistair: Sigma and Garuda spilled their guts. They were using mook bodies.   
Epsilon: Wow. Really? Two pistols, huh? What are those, Desert Eagles?   
Alistair: Yeah.   
Epsilon: So, you went all Red Hood on 'em? Badass.   
Alistair: Couldn't kill them, though. Don't have any EMPs.   
Epsilon: Damn. So, where's Carolina?   
Alistair: An Agent of Civility?   
Epsilon: Wait, you two didn't meet? What about York, or Florida?   
Alistair: No. I've only met California.   
Epsilon: That pseudo-bisexual? You ever wondered how she could be tan and redheaded, at the same time?   
Alistair: So, I didn't kill Agent York, then?   
Epsilon: Someone was going around, saying he was, huh? Nice work.   
Alistair: What do you know about Civility's operations?   
Epsilon: Well, I know that certain Agents in Civility are going against Hawking, and have hired some elite mercenaries. A dude simply named "Knight". Said to keep an eye out for an Alistair Wake. Tell the kid that he said "hi".   
Alistair: I don't know any "Knight".   
Epsilon: So,  _you're_ Alistair? Knight's been looking for you, along with his cool gunslinger friend, "Ocelot".   
Alistair: Don't know that name, either.   
Epsilon: Weird, though... Where's Tex?   
Alistair: Garuda and Sigma kidnapped her, then Zanzibar. She's probably breaking out, as we speak.   
Epsilon: Huh. And, if Knight knows you, doesn't he know where you are?   
Alistair: I've got a feeling that he does.   
  
Alistair opened the front door, and an entire group of mercenaries aimed their guns at Alistair. A helicopter was hovering above the hideout.   
  
Epsilon: Uh... We come in peace?   
Alistair: I don't think that's gonna work.   
Mercenary: Boss, we've identified the target.   
Mercenary Leader: (over radio) Is it him!?   
Mercenary: It's Alistair Wake. Epsilon's with him, as well.   
Knight: Awesome! Just bring him to base. Peacefully. Don't aim your guns at him. The Knightmares screwed him up enough, as it is.   
Mercenary: Uh...   
Knight: You're aiming your guns at him, aren't you?   
Mercenary: Yeah...   
Knight: Alistair! Can you hear me? Just let me explain, man!   
Alistair: Say goodnight.   
  
Alistair threw a grenade at the group, and an electric explosion knocked out the mercenaries. Immediately, the helicopter flew away from the hideout.   
  
Epsilon: I think those were Knight's men.   
Alistair: They're not dead.   
Epsilon: Well, Knight's probably gonna want to talk to you, personally.   
Alistair: Some kind of masked guy? I heard a digital filter in his voice, over that radio.   
Male Voice: Quite the impressive perception, Alistair.   
  
Alistair looked behind him and saw a man with white hair, tied into a ponytail and a beard, wearing a duster leaning against a wall, twirling a revolver in his right index finger.   
  
Alistair: You must be with Knight, then.   
Gunslinger: That's right. (stops twirling revolver) I'm a damn good gunslinger, like your mother. Therefore, as her son, you can call me "Ocelot".   
Alistair: A codename, I'm guessing?   
Ocelot: Yeah. Real name's Adamska. I'm from Russia, originally.   
Alistair: Russian? You don't sound like it.   
Ocelot: What can I say? Mastering an American accent is pretty difficult, but worth it. Hi, Epsilon.   
Epsilon: Hey, Ocelot.   
Ocelot: Where's Tex at?   
Epsilon: Escaping Raven Rock.   
Ocelot: Damn.   
Alistair: How do you know me? Or, my mother, for that matter?   
Ocelot: I was one of her partners, back in the day. What sucks is that Britannia had those god damn Knightmares. (twirls revolver, again)   
Alistair: You really like that gun, don't you?   
Ocelot: (stops twirling revolver, shows it to Alistair) You jealous? This is one of the rarest handguns on the planet. Colt Single Action Army.   
Alistair: Upgraded to your convenience?   
Ocelot: Oh, hell yes. Manually removing and replacing every bullet is such a good feeling. It feels so cool.   
Alistair: Maybe you could be friends with Chief Hanlon.   
Ocelot: I  _am_ friends with Chief Hanlon. I have a Sequoia, myself. Don't you have your mom's?   
Alistair: What's a Sequoia?   
Ocelot: The Ranger's Sequoia! Every Ranger who serves for 15 years is rewarded with a special revolver, the handle having a symbol from their state's flag.   
Alistair: Didn't know that my mom had that.   
Ocelot: Hmm... Just sad. Nice duster, by the way. Looks much cooler than mine.   
Alistair: I suppose that Knight knows my mom, too?   
Ocelot: Of course. She saved Knight, after all.   
Alistair: You want to stay with me, don't you?   
Ocelot: Of course! We're friends, dammit!   
Alistair: Alright. Knight's probably gonna show up, soon enough. Get in the car. (walks towards car) Epsilon, are you able to control other electronic objects, in your current state?   
Epsilon: I can give it a shot. Why?   
Alistair: 'Cause I don't think Ocelot can man a cannon.   
Ocelot: You would be right.   
Alistair: You know, for a guy from Russia, you dress a lot like a cowboy.   
Ocelot: Is it the spurs?   
Alistair: Yes, it's the spurs.   
Ocelot: I've always worn spurs. My dad though they looked cool on me.   
Alistair: And you say some pretty..."hip" stuff, Ocelot.   
Ocelot: Still a kid at heart, I guess.   
Alistair: Go figure.   
Ocelot: I'm curious, though... Are you still a fan of giant robots?   
Alistair: I was?   
Ocelot: Holy shit, they hit you  _hard_ .   
Alistair: Most of my memories from before Britannia attacking are sealed off by the amputation.   
Epsilon: Jesus! They shot off your arm and leg with giant robot guns!?   
Alistair: More like vehicular power armor.   
Ocelot: And your car has a cannon?   
Alistair: Yes, as well as a tank mode.   
Ocelot: What I can't believe is that you can drive, at 14.   
Alistair: Just get in.   
Ocelot: Alright, jeez.


	33. Stage 10 Part 2

2017 a.t.b., Narita. Cornelia was in the midst of taking the fight to the Black Knights, when five unknown Knightmares ambushed them. The strange Burais wielded katanas whose blades resembled that of a chainsaw.   
  
Guilford: The Japan Liberation Front!   
Cornelia: Oh, shit! Chainsaw swords! I want one!   
Guilford: Not the time, Viceroy!   
Cornelia: Okay, fine. Look, I'll deal with Zero. You... Just don't die. You're the closest thing I've got to a friend, in this god damn mess. Head to point 9, when you're done.   
Guilford: Understood. And... Thank you.   
Senba: Cornelia! (Burai charges at Cornelia's Gloucester)   
Cornelia: Nope! (Gloucester bashes Burai with lance)   
  
Meanwhile, Zero and a group of Black Knights were taking cover from enemy fire.   
  
Black Knight: Uh... Now what?   
Zero: We can't break formation.   
Tamaki: We'll be screwed if we do?   
Zero: Exactly.   
Kallen: Zero! Cornelia's royal guard are under attack.   
Zero: Huh? Who did that?   
Kallen: Not our guys. Looks like JLF. Are those  _chainsaw_ katanas? Why don't  _we_ have those!? That's bullshit!   
Zero: (thinking) Someone gets it? Alright, roll with it. (out loud) I'm jealous, too, but now's not the time! While they distract the elite bastards, we'll take Cornelia!   
Kallen: Intend to kill?   
Zero: That...would probably piss off the Mavericks. Specifically, their ace pilot.   
Tamaki: Extracting intel? Fine by me.   
  
Back with Guilford, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords were putting up a fight against Cornelia's elite unit, and Guilford was engaged with Tohdoh's unit.   
  
Guilford: (thinking) So... This must be him. Area 11's shining knight. Tohdoh. (out loud) Bring it, then! You may have a chainsaw sword, but I won't back down!   
Tohdoh: Go ahead and try!   
  
Meanwhile, Darlton and the remaining units that survived the landslide were fighting JLF resistance.   
  
Darlton: God's sake!   
Soldier: What do we do!?   
Darlton: We need to get back to Viceroy Cornelia!   
Soldier: What about the main base!? It's right in front of us! If we're hit from behind, we'll be wiped out!   
Darlton: We can't keep up the battle, here, anyway! If Princess Cornelia's taken, then we've already lost! Now, we need to get our asses down there!   
Soldier: Y-Yes, sir!   
  
Immediately, the Gloucesters accompanying Darlton's unit fell off of the mountain, due to the ground crumbling beneath them, causing the soldiers to scream as they fell.   
  
Darlton: Dammit, no!   
  
The ground beneath Darlton's Gloucester began crumbling, as well.   
  
Darlton: That does  _not_ sound good! (Gloucester begins falling)  _Shit_ !   
  
Back with Guilford, Tohdoh could barely keep up with Guilford's combat skills.   
  
Tohdoh: Fierce one, aren't you!?   
Guilford: Very much so, yes.   
Villetta: (over radio) Lord Guilford! Zero's on the move, again!   
Guilford: Damn. Where's he going?   
Villetta: The projected course says that Zero's heading for point 9!   
Guilford: What?! No! Princess Cornelia!   
  
At Cornelia's location, Cornelia's Gloucester was standing in front of the Guren Mk. II, who had ambushed her.   
  
Cornelia: Yeah. I see it.   
  
Meanwhile, in the skies above Narita, Alistair saw that Cornelia had been ambushed, and decided to join in.   
  
Alistair: Now's the time, man. I'm going in!   
Tokyo Maverick: Prepare for insertion!   
Alistair: S-850! Prepare for a HALO jump!   
  
Back with Cornelia, her Gloucester began engaging the Guren.   
  
Kallen: Cornelia!   
Cornelia: Bring it! I'm a blood knight! I live to fight!   
  
Cornela's Gloucester thrust its lance at the Guren, but missed, and backed away.   
  
Cornelia: That's not a customized unit. It looks really good. Melee expert. Son of a bitch.   
  
Immediately, Cornelia heard gunshots hit the ground behind her, and a familiar voice rang out.   
  
Zero: Can you hear me, Cornelia?   
Cornelia: Son of a  _bitch_ . How the hell did you catch up?   
Zero: Does it really matter?   
Cornelia: Yeah, you're right.   
Zero: Anyway, this is checkmate. If you want to celebrate our reunion, you'll have to surrender to us. Also, I have a few questions that I want to ask you.   
Cornelia: Says you! If I beat Lady Red Hot, over there, I'm as good as gone!   
  
Cornelia's Gloucester reengaged the Guren by opening fire on it with its SMG. However, the Guren's speed proved troublesome, and Cornelia switched to using its Slash Harkens. The Guren caught one of the Harkens with its fork knife.   
  
Cornelia: Dammit! I want one of those, too!   
  
Cornelia's Gloucester tried to attack the Guren with its lance, again, but the Guren caught it with its right hand, and Kalen activated the Radiant Wave Surger. As the energy engulfed the Gloucester's right arm, Cornelia immediately detached it.   
  
Cornelia: Huh. Well, then. I lost against you. Guren, right? Not bad.   
Alistair: Incoming!   
  
As the familiar voice rang out, everyone looked up and saw a Knightmare falling from the sky. Once it landed and the dust cleared, the S-850 looked up and stood up.   
  
Alistair: 'Sup?   
Cornelia: Then, there's  _this_ guy!   
Zero: You, again?! Where the hell did you come from?!   
Alistair: The sky.   
Cornelia: You and I have a score to settle, Maverick!   
Alistair: Bring it, Blood Knight. You think you can take me with one arm? This bad boy survived a HALO jump.   
Cornelia: You used a Knightmare for a HALO jump?!   
Kallen: Hold it! We're not done!   
Alistair: Guren. I've got this.   
Cornelia: That's what you think, ace. Guilford and Darlton may be frightened of you, but I'm not. They keep hearing rumors upon rumors about you, and I don't believe them. Not one bit. I don't deal in rumors, I deal in facts. And, here's a fact for you... By the end of this, you are going to be crying. Like a little... _bitch_ .   
Alistair: (pauses) I get the feeling that you're jealous of me.   
Cornelia: Snarky prick!   
  
Cornelia's Gloucester fired at the S-850 with its SMG and the S-850 dodged every bullet by weaving in place, like a boxer.   
  
Cornelia: What the  _shit_ ?!   
Alistair: All part of the Dempsey Roll, Blood Knight.   
Cornelia: But...  _How_ ?! No Sutherland is that fast!   
Alistair: What can I say, Cornelia? I'm a leaf on the wind. Wanna keep watching me soar?   
Cornelia: I'll show you a leaf on the wind! (Gloucester's SMG clicks empty) Shit...   
Alistair: Let me get that, for you.   
  
The S-850 drew one of its SMGs and shot at Cornelia's Gloucester's remaining arm, removing it from the socket.   
  
Cornelia: God dammit!   
Alistair: You done?   
Cornelia: I've still got Slash Harkens! (Gloucester launches Slash Harken) Even though you're an ace pilot, you still forget about the Knightmare's basic con-...!   
  
Before Cornelia could finish her sentence, the S-850 caught the Slash Harken with its right hand, dealing no damage.   
  
Cornelia: (frightened) ...-text?   
Alistair: So, contextually speaking...(S-850 crushes Harken in its grasp, and lets go)...how screwed are you?   
Cornelia: (Gloucester kneels down) Wow... I... I can't top that.   
Alistair: Alright, then. Zero, don't kill her. She's pretty fun, when she's not making an evil ass of herself.   
Cornelia: Who do you think is forcing the issue?   
Zero: "Forcing the issue"?   
  
Immediately, a Sutherland emerged from behind the Black Knights.   
  
Soldier: Viceroy! I'm here to back you up!   
Alistair: Really, now? Well, at least I get to test out the holy grail.   
  
The S-850's cockpit opened and Alistair, with the hood of his jacket covering his face, emerged and aimed the sniper rifle that he acquired from the secret armory at the Sutherland.   
  
Cornelia: Uh... Why does that gun look familiar?   
Soldier: You think a gun like that can destroy a Knightmare? Go ahead! Try!   
Alistair: If you insist.   
  
Alistair fired the sniper rifle at the Sutherland, and the gunshot was, perhaps, the loudest one that Cornelia and the Black Knights have ever heard, as it echoed across the area. The bullet went straight through the cockpit of the Sutherland and through the heart of the pilot, then the Sutherland exploded.   
  
Alistair: I upgraded this bad boy, myself. 8 bullets. Bolt-action.   
Cornelia: The Hecate II! That's an anti-materiel rifle!   
Alistair: Bingo! This the holy grail among sniper rifles. Amazing enough that it was issued to Japan.   
Cornelia: Yeah! And, none of my guys are capable snipers! Your Hecate II can destroy Knightmares. Let's not fight, right now.   
Alistair: We're not fighting, anyway.   
  
Immediately, the wall near Cornelia was destroyed and the white Knightmare from Lake Kawaguchi appeared, holding a strange rifle.   
  
Zero: Again!? Him, again!?   
Alistair: So, you're here, too, huh? Impressive entry. The only way you could've made it straight through that was if that rifle was an energy weapon. Am I right?   
Knightmare: (says nothing)   
Alistair: Not gonna share? Rude-ass.   
  
Meanwhile, Guilford's fight with Tohdoh was not going in his favor, until he received word that the white Knightmare, called the Lancelot, was going to rescue Cornelia.   
  
Guilford: If it's the Lancelot, we have nothing to worry about.   
Villetta: Huh? Are you reinforcements? Why are you behind me? Why aren't your IFFs active? (screams)   
  
Guilford looked and saw that the rest of the Purebloods' Sutherlands were destroyed by other Sutherlands.   
  
Guilford: Hey! What's with the friendly fire!?   
  
The Sutherlands walked out of the shadows of the trees and Guilford saw that the Sutherlands looked different than the original model. Dark blue, a more sinister look and design and more destructive weaponry. Guilford recognized the Sutherlands, immediately.   
  
Guilford: Oh, bite me in the  _ass_ !   
  
Back with Alistair, the Lancelot aimed its energy rifle at Alistair and the S-850.   
  
Alistair: So, you want a piece, huh? Fine. Allow me to oblige you, Fallen White Knight.   
  
Alistair fired the Hecate II at the Lancelot and the bullet appeared to have connected with the arm the Lancelot was blocking with. When the smoke cleared, the Lancelot was unscathed, thanks to the energy shield it was equipped with.   
  
Alistair: Energy shield?! Are you freaking serious?!   
Cornelia: Prototype unit. Seventh gen.   
Alistair: I know! (closes cockpit) If you're gonna fight anybody, Cornelia's gotta leave!   
  
The S-850 picked up Cornelia's Gloucester and lifted it above its head.   
  
Cornelia: Wait, what?! Don't you do it, you bastaaard!   
  
Cornelia's voice drifted further away as the S-850 threw the Gloucester away from the area. The S-850 went to a cliff and stopped.   
  
Alistair: See ya!   
  
The S-850 jumped off the cliff, leaving the Lancelot and the Black Knights alone.


	34. Stage 10 Part 3

Darlton awoke in his Gloucester, recovering from the fall off of the mountain. He immediately saw a Sutherland land right in front of him.   
  
Darlton: Backup...!  Hey! Over here! I need help?   
Alistair: (S-850 turns around) Darlton? Is that you?   
Darlton: (recognizes voice, screams in fear)   
Alistair: Hang on, buddy. I'll get you out.   
  
The S-850 grabbed Darlton's Gloucester's arm and lifted it to its feet.   
  
Darlton: Let's just talk about this...!   
Alistair: Darlton, calm down. Deep breaths.   
Darlton: (takes deep breaths)   
Alistair: Good?   
Darlton: A little.   
Alistair: Good. Where's Guilford?   
Darlton: I'll check. You're going to regroup me with him?   
Alistair: Yeah. Where's your lance?   
Darlton: Ruined in Hiroshima.   
Alistair: They didn't have a replacement, did they?   
Darlton: No, they did not. I had a cannon.   
Alistair: Oh, yeah. Those. I've seen a sniper rifle like that.   
Darlton: What?   
Alistair: Yeah, it looks like you're holding a street sign, it's so big. Over the shoulder.   
Darlton: That doesn't sound plausible. I would like one, though.   
Alistair: Why don't you take one of those lances, next to the disabled Gloucesters?   
Darlton: (sighs) Well, so much for the cannon.   
Alistair: Attach it to the left arm. I'll send a program to your Gloucester, to help with the accuracy.   
Darlton: How do you know so much?   
Alistair: I was forced to. All because some overly evil asshole wanted an erection.   
Darlton: (pauses) That is not a person that I would be friends with.   
Alistair: We weren't friends, either. That's why I killed his ass.   
Darlton: Well, then...   
Alistair: Let's go see what Guilford is up to.   
  
Meanwhile, at Guilford's location, Guilford recognized the Sutherlands that attacked the Purebloods as a model called "Ravagers". These Knightmares were used by an enemy that he faced, years ago.   
  
Anarchist: Hello, Guilford. It's been a long time.   
Guilford: It had to be  _you_ assholes, didn't it?   
Tohdoh: You know them?   
Guilford: Freaking Primebloods.   
Asahina: Primebloods? The hell?   
Chiba: Care to explain who they are?   
Guilford: Anarchists who hate the idea of a country being an empire. They enjoy chaos, murder and destruction.   
Primeblood: No need for flattery, Guilford. You'll die, nevertheless.   
Tohdoh: "Primebloods". A play on words?   
Guilford: Oh, yes. They want the world to be utterly chaotic. Fire everywhere, people killing each other... Essentially the apocalypse.   
Primeblood: Ooh! The apocalypse! I like that idea.   
Tohdoh: And those Sutherlands?   
Guilford: Ravagers. More durable, more destructive and much scarier than the normal model.   
Tohdoh: And, you fought them, before?   
Guilford: Let me put it this way... At the time, I was the only one capable of putting up a fight with these chaotic freaks.   
Tohdoh: Not even Cornelia can handle them?   
Guilford: I don't know. They never met.   
Tohdoh: Before her piloting days, huh?   
Primeblood: You would be right, Tohdoh. We tried killing that morally neutral brat, but Guilford got in the way.   
Tohdoh: There's moral neutrality?   
Primeblood: Besides, you're completely surrounded. You have no backup, no escape, no hope. Speaking of moral neutrality, you're not very evil, yourself, Guilford. Being a little dog, huh? Neither good nor evil. You'll have to pick a side, Guilford. I know. You're one of those...few that can escape moral neutrality. Some of us, on the other hand...not so much.   
Guilford: I hold my beliefs quite high, thank you.   
Primeblood: Your beliefs are part of the problem, yes. But, your morality is also important. Law must die, Guilford. A harsh truth, but a truth, nevertheless. Chaos is supreme, as well as the evil that resides within it. The empire is evil, yes, but they utilize their own laws to bring about evil.   
Tohdoh: So, you're... What's a good phrase?   
Guilford: Batshit insane.   
Primeblood: So, what'll it be, Guilford? Assimilation, or death?   
Alistair: Heads up, tools!   
  
The Ravagers behind Guilford, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords looked up and saw a Knightmare falling from the sky, spinning and firing its SMGs at them. The resulting onslaught caused the Ravagers to explode, and the S-850 landed, causing the smoke to clear.   
  
Alistair: 'Sup, Guilford?   
Guilford: Model 850!   
Tohdoh: The Mavericks' ace pilot?!   
Primeblood: Tokyo Mavericks?!   
Alistair: So, you're the anarchists that Zero took care of, huh? I suppose that you and the Renegades don't really see eye to eye.   
Primeblood: That's right. And, unlike you, we hate goody two-shoes, like you.   
Alistair: The correct term is do-gooder, pally. Darlton, get your ass down here!   
  
Darlton's Gloucester fired the cannon attached to its left arm and destroyed the Ravagers blocking the way.   
  
Darlton: You were right! The accuracy is so much better, now!   
Primeblood: Really!? You think you can beat us!?   
Alistair: We killed, like, seven of your guys. What do you think?   
  
The remaining Ravagers aimed their guns, while some drew swords.   
  
Guilford: They perfected those damn swords. Reinforced titanium.   
Alistair: I would actually think adamantium. Unfortunately, I don't have a sword.   
Guilford: (Gloucester picks up fallen Burai's sword) Maverick, catch! (Gloucester throws sword at S-850)   
Alistair: (S-850 catches sword) Katana? Awesome! (sword activates, Alistair gasps) Chainsaw sword... Please, tell me there's a double barrel shotgun somewhere. I'm only invoking half of Bruce Campbell, right now!   
Tohdoh: How do you know Bruce Campbell?   
Alistair: Let's gooo!   
  
The S-850 started running towards the group of Ravagers charging towards it. The S-850 put its left hand on its hip, as if holding an invisible scabbard for the sword it was holding, and started cutting away at the Ravagers, destroying them one by one. Upon reaching the leader of the Ravagers, the S-850 grasped the sword with both hands, and began slicing away at the Ravager. Utilizing a diagonal left slash, a diagonal right slash, an upward jumping slash and a downward slash, the Ravager was destroyed.   
  
Alistair: Got a scabbard for this?   
Tohdoh: We don't. (Burai destroys Ravager)   
Guilford: What I can't believe is that you killed every single one of them.   
Tohdoh: And those were samurai techniques.   
Alistair: Man, if I had a scabbard, I would iaido these guys so hard.   
Guilford: What's iaido?   
Tohdoh: Sword drawing techniques.   
Alistair: Using the scabbard as a weapon, attacking upon drawing the sword, all that jazz.   
Guilford: Well, then.   
Tohdoh: Not even I know any iaido techniques.   
Guilford: Weird, though. They didn't send an Arbiter?   
Alistair: What's an Arbiter?   
  
Immediately, everyone saw a sinister Gloucester approach them and the Gloucester drew a greataxe.   
  
Guilford: That. That's an Arbiter.   
Alistair: Well, then. I'm sending some data to you guys.   
Guilford: (pauses) Not bad.   
Darlton: Let's do it!   
Tohdoh: You know the plan!   
Urabe, Asahina and Chiba: Right!   
  
The Four Holy Swords' customized Burais charged towards the Arbiter and engaged it in close range combat. However, the Arbiter proved to be challenging, even to the Four Holy Swords, as the two-handed axe did not break from their constant attacks. The Four Holy Swords immediately backed away, and Darlton, Guilford and Tohdoh attacked the Arbiter from three different directions. Darlton and Guilford's Gloucesters scathed through the Arbiter's body with their lances, as well as Tohdoh's Burai destroying the greataxe. The S-850 fired its light machine gun at the Arbiter until it was destroyed.   
  
Alistair: Gamma combination attack. So useful.   
Darlton: That was amazing.   
Guilford: I'm actually exhausted.   
Tohdoh: And we didn't lose these Burais.   
  
Immediately, four consecutive shots rang out and the customized Burais were hit, and the pilots ejected. Alistair, Guilford and Darlton looked and saw the Lancelot charging down the mountain.   
  
Alistair: Oh, boy. He's back.   
  
Alistair saw that the Lancelot was heading straight for the S-850.   
  
Alistair: Want a piece of me? (S-850 plants sword into the ground) Let's get it on!   
  
The S-850 charged towards the Lancelot, forcing the Knightmare away from Guilford and Darlton, and into a rock wall. The Lancelot quickly recovered, and the S-850 kicked the rifle out of the Lancelot's hand. Using hand-to-hand combat, the Lancelot ruthlessly attacked the S-850. However, as if Alistair could see the attacks coming, the S-850 dodged every strike. The S-850 charged toward the Lancelot, again, and started punching the Lancelot's abdomen repeatedly and quickly, finishing with a powerful punch to the abdomen. The S-850 then weaved twice, and punched the Lancelot with variety and efficiency. After 15 punches were landed, the S-850 landed a powerful straight right punch onto the head of the Lancelot, knocking the white Knightmare to the ground.   
  
Alistair: Boxing at it's finest, people!   
Darlton: Not only is he skilled with a sword and firearms, but he's also a martial artist.   
Guilford: So, we can't fight him in any field of combat, no matter how hard we try.   
Alistair: That was badass, wasn't it?   
Guilford: Never seen boxing in that fashion.   
Alistair: Goes to show you what a bunch of studying can do.   
Darlton: I'll say.   
Alistair: Oh, and make sure Cornelia's alright. I kinda threw her somewhere up there, for safety.   
Guilford: Will do.   
  
The Lancelot got up and started charging at the S-850 again. However, Guilford and Darlton's Gloucesters were holding it back.   
  
Darlton: Just go! You've done enough, right now!   
Guilford: You helped me with an old enemy! I owe you!   
Alistair: Alright, I'm outta here! Don't die on me, guys!   
  
With that, the S-850 left Guilford and Darlton with the Lancelot.   
  
2015 a.t.b., St. Louis, Missouri. Alistair had let Ocelot contact Knight, while Alistair was scouring the destroyed city, with Epsilon.   
  
Alistair (Age 14): (sighs) This is just sad. People have to live like this.   
Epsilon: It's just really freaking stupid. And evil.   
Alistair: I went to Atlanta, once. It looked nothing like this.   
Epsilon: A pristine dream. All because it's Civility's territory.   
Garuda: So, that's where you went, Epsilon.   
Epsilon: Oh, shit.   
  
Alistair turned around and saw a cyborg that he had never seen before. The cyborg's body was fully encased with metal, unlike the normal Civility cyborg. Sigma and Garuda's miniature forms were next to the cyborg.   
  
Alistair: Sigma and Garuda. Why am I not surprised?   
Sigma: Come on, now, Alistair... Let the reunion last.   
Alistair: Reunion?   
  
The cyborg turned around and looked at Alistair. The cyborg looked exactly Alistair's age, and smiled at Alistair.   
  
Mercer: Hello... Brother. (Smile turns sinister, Geass activates)


	35. Stage 11 Part 1

2015 a.t.b., St. Louis, Missouri. Alistair and Epsilon had encountered Sigma and Garuda, again, but they weren't alone. Civility's secret weapon, Mercer, was with them. Alistair was confused by the fact that Mercer referred to him as "brother".  
  
Alistair (Age 14): What the hell is going on?  
Mercer: (blinks, Geass disappears, and chuckles) Allow me to answer your question...with another question.  
Alistair: Yeah? And what's that-?  
Mercer: (points to random bystander, eyes widen) _Wanna see me kill that guy_!?  
  
Mercer leapt toward the bystander and kicked him towards a building and through the wall.  
  
Mercer: (laughs) Yeah! Oh, nothing is more satisfying than that! (walks back to Alistair) So, broseph... What brings you to _my_ neighborhood?  
Alistair: Well, I was just walking around, with my new friend, Epsilon, when I sensed a disturbance.  
Mercer: (laughs) I know! I am _damn_ disturbing! You know me so well! Remember the time I killed that guy? Yeah, that was _pretty_ freakin' weird, dude.  
Alistair: I suppose that you're Civility's deadliest weapon? The one that destroyed Connecticut?  
Mercer: Well... Actually, it was this other guy. His name was "Shit, Sherlock," first name "No".  
Alistair: Why? What do you have to gain?  
Mercer: Wow! You must've hit your head pretty hard, bro. Allow me to refresh your memory. First, I've been dead for, like, years, and I am understandably pissed. Two...(sinister, creepy tone) There is nothing on this planet that satisfies me more than watching a person die by my own hands. (normal tone) And, three... I need you to pay attention on this one...  
  
Mercer pulled out a detonator and pushed the button. Immediately, three buildings in the area exploded.  
  
Mercer: That...is how I fuel the beautiful temple that is my internal systems.  
Epsilon: Mercer! You're a monster!  
Mercer: Really? (mocking tone) "Ooh! I'm a monster! I'm a monster!" (normal tone) You think I haven't heard that, all my life? Of all people...  
  
All of a sudden, a burning baby pacifier landed right next to Mercer.  
  
Mercer: Ha! Wow! I never would've guessed. You can never tell, sometimes.  
Alistair: First, a love of evil, then an addiction to bisexuality, and, now, omnicide. I get the feeling that every overly evil person has some form of insanity.  
Mercer: Bro! Bro! Don't be like that! You gotta remember your own twin brother!  
Alistair: Last I checked, I was an only child, and watched my parents die to Knightmares.  
Mercer: Britannia? Our allies? Come on! You can't tell me that you forgot everything!  
Garuda: I am confused as shit, right now.  
Sigma: Just roll with it.  
Mercer: Bro!  
Alistair: Get it through your evil-ass head. We're not brothers. That said...(draws Desert Eagle)...die.  
  
Alistair shot his Desert Eagle at Mercer's head, and Mercer reeled back, in pain.  
  
Mercer: Ow! What the hell!?  
Epsilon: Wasn't that dead center!?  
Alistair: Yeah. Either his brain is durable, missing, or he's got Creutzfeldt-Jacob.  
Epsilon: Brain's already got holes, and he's surviving?  
Mercer: That was rude as hell, bro! Why'd ya shoot me!?  
Alistair: Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to kill your delusional ass.  
Garuda: I've done some digging, and I don't think that Wake is your brother.  
Sigma: I said roll with it!  
Mercer: Man, I don't wanna fight you, bro.  
Alistair: If shooting you in the head won't work... Then, how about I feed you your own leg?  
Mercer: But... My leg won't fit in my mouth.  
Alistair: I know. (runs towards Mercer)  
Mercer: Seriously, man. This isn't how family's bond.  
  
Alistair jumped and kicked Mercer in the head, knocking him further away. Mercer was, unfortunately, not fazed.  
  
Epsilon: Reinforced titanium body, strong as all of the Agents, combined, durable as shit. Yeah, I see some resemblance.  
Alistair: Resemblance to _who_?  
Epsilon: Later. Right now, you've got this son of a bitch to worry about.  
Alistair: Any advice?  
Epsilon: Other than letting him kill people? No.  
Mercer: (gets up) Oh, I see what's going on! You're trying to assert your dominance! All because you have the better genes! Alright. Fight time. (dashes towards Alistair)  
Epsilon: Oh, God!  
  
Once Mercer got close enough to Alistair, Alistair planted his foot into Mercer's face. When the Superkick connected, Mercer was launched back to the same spot where he was, when Alistair kicked him the first time.  
  
Mercer: Really?! Here, again!?  
Epsilon: Alright, I think I came up with something.  
Alistair: Lay it on me.  
Epsilon: Either we continue fighting him, until he's bored, or get our asses out of here, and confuse him.  
Alistair: No ways to kill him?  
Epsilon: Negative. Not even an explosion, from inside-out will kill him.  
Alistair: What the hell is he made of?  
Epsilon: Chaos, death, insanity, and a bunch of other evil shit.  
Alistair: Great. He regenerates, too?  
Epsilon: His whole inner system is weaponized. Removing his arm does nothing, but screw you over.  
Mercer: You know what!? I'm bored! We'll fight, later!  
Epsilon: Holy shit. Really?  
Mercer: I'm gonna go kill some other people! In some other state!  
Sigma: What?! No! Kill him!  
Garuda: I don't think he can be reasoned with.  
Mercer: He's done nothing, but kick me! I'm out!  
  
Mercer jumped high into the air, and left the area.  
  
Alistair: Wow. He jumps higher and farther than a Civility sniper.  
Epsilon: Well, he's gone. We better get home, before he comes back.  
  
Alistair and Epsilon returned to the hideout and saw that Ocelot was waiting on them.  
  
Ocelot: What the hell took you so long?  
Alistair: Well, I encountered Civility's ultimate, and incredibly delusional weapon.  
Ocelot: Mercer.  
Alistair: He's gone. And we have no way to kill him. By the way, Epsilon...  
Epsilon: Yeah. Alistair, I want you to take one guess as to what Mercer's full name is.  
Alistair: Why?  
Epsilon: Just go ahead. Even if you get it wrong, I'll still tell you.  
  
Alistair closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He figured everything out, on the spot.  
  
Alistair: You've gotta be freaking kidding me.  
Ocelot: What? What's going on?  
Alistair: Mercer's under our worst enemy's supervision.  
Ocelot: I... I don't think I understand.  
Alistair: Full name:... Mercer _Hawking_.  
Ocelot: Oh, my shit. Hawking's using his own _son_ as a weapon?!  
Epsilon: His own _bastard_ son. He was pretty busy, during 9/11.  
Ocelot: He's sicker than I thought. How many?  
Epsilon: He lost count. After 50.  
Alistair: So, _that_ was the resemblance you were talking about.  
Epsilon: Let me tell you... Mercer's insanity is greater than his father's.  
Alistair: Unlike Sammy, he's actively omnicidal. Indestructible, invincible, immortal. In a sense, anyway. Unless we can lure him to the hottest volcano in the country, we're screwed.  
Epsilon: What, exactly, makes you think that will work?  
Alistair: You said it, yourself. His body is made of titanium. Which means, once he's disabled in said volcano, he can't move, and die in the lava.  
Epsilon: You think he can be melted? Really?  
Alistair: He's not made of coltan.  
Epsilon: Fair enough. Now, to find the volcano.  
Ocelot: The bigger problem is _fighting_ the cybernetic abomination.  
Alistair: Epsilon, how long has Mercer been dead? He mentioned it, earlier.  
Epsilon: Really, it's not his fault that he's like this. Hawking gave a list of the women he impregnated to the Director. Mercer was a nice kid, before he died in the repurposing therapy.  
Alistair: So, it's not Mercer?  
Epsilon: It's the Mercer that Hawking wants. Also, yes, he has Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease. Hawking injected his own blood into the kid.  
Alistair: Therefore, getting his illegitimate father's mannerisms. Except, more on the killing people. What about his delusion on me being his brother?  
Epsilon: I think daddy dearest has been feeding his son some bullshit.  
  
Meanwhile, at Raven Rock, Hawking was in his office and his phone started ringing.  
  
Hawking: Yeah, what's up?  
Mercer Hawking: (over phone) 'Sup, dad?  
Hawking: (excited) Mercer! Hey, man! Good to hear from you! How are those omnicidal tendencies?  
Mercer: Pretty great. I met up with my better twin. He doesn't remember anything.  
Hawking: Alistair? Well, technically, he's not your twin. You two are the same age, I just adopted Alistair.  
Mercer: What, I can't treat him like a twin?  
Hawking: Just sayin'. Anyway, what did he say?  
Mercer: Well, he attacked me, like a good guy would. He's supposed to be evil, like us, right?  
Hawking: I don't know what's goin' on, man. By the way, are those mood swings still bothering you?  
Mercer: Yeah, I think so.  
Garuda: (over phone) Hawking! Get me out of this guy! He's evil, but he's _too_ evil!  
Sigma: (over phone) I'm fine, where I am.  
Hawking: Garuda and Sigma? Where have you two been?  
Mercer: Doesn't matter.  
Hawking: Right. Just don't go destroying any other states, alright? The second Civil War hasn't even started, yet.  
Mercer: No promises. (hangs up)  
Hawking: God, he's a wonderful kid.  
Sears: So, are you done talking to your son?  
Hawking: (looks at Sears) When the hell did you get here?  
Sears: You literally forgot that I was here? And your IQ is supposed to be near 180.  
Hawking: Doesn't mean my memory's perfect. I think _that's_ what happens when I take Mephisto. Memory loss, instead of insanity. 'Cause, you know...  
Sears: Yes, you're already insane. Also, you do realize that your son is trying to become a Meta, right?  
Hawking: Hey, if he tries to betray me, the trigger phrase is an instant kill. Remember the last Meta we couldn't control?  
Sears: That body couldn't be used, anymore. Honestly, those soldier AIs have too much OCD.  
Hawking: Well, you happen to look like an OCD type, Four Eyes.  
Sears: (adjusts glasses) Dick.  
Hawking: That's my job. Live with it.  
  
Back at Alistair's hideout in Missouri, Ocelot finished explaining his call to Knight.  
  
Ocelot: He means no harm, whatsoever, and does not want to fight.  
Alistair: I'm still gonna kick him.  
Ocelot: Why?  
Alistair: Did my mom do it?  
Ocelot: Yeah...?  
Alistair: So, it'll be just a trip down memory lane. Also, he should warn his guys, beforehand.  
Epsilon: I'm gonna record it.  
Ocelot: Of course you are. By the way, Alistair, I chalked your symbol onto my duster. (turns around to show back of duster) Pretty cool, right?  
Alistair: Pretty neat. Remind Tex to get a Desert Ranger uniform, and chalk that on there.  
  
Alistair's phone started ringing, and there was no caller ID or number on who was calling.  
  
Epsilon: Is that Def Leppard?  
Ocelot: Die Hard The Hunter? How did you manage to get that for your ringtone?  
Alistair: Took a lot of doing. (opens phone) Hello?  
Alison: (over phone) Alistair! Thank God!  
Alistair: Hey, Tex. You made it out, huh?  
Alison: Yeah! And we got some friends! Alright, guys. You're on.  
York: (over phone) So, you're name's Alistair, huh?  
Alistair: Agent York.  
York: Yep.  
Carolina: (over phone) I'm Carolina. Good to see that we're on the same side.  
Alistair: Same side?  
Washington: (over phone) You got that right. I'm Washington, but call me Wash.  
Alistair: What the hell is going on?  
Wyvern: (over phone) Well, we plan on killing Hawking's ass, and freeing the country. The name's Wyvern. I'm an AI.  
Delta: (over phone) I am Delta. I share the same goal as you, Alistair.  
Alistair: I don't have a goal. I live, I do good, that's it.  
Delta: You actually made me miscalculate. Very impressive.  
Alistair: This isn't answering my question. What the hell is going on!?  
Carolina: Simple. We're going to kill off Civility and the Enclave. However, we need your help.


	36. Stage 11 Part 2

2017 a.t.b., Narita. The sun began to set, and Cornelia was recovering from being thrown by the Tokyo Mavericks' ace pilot, in the mobile base.  
  
Darlton: Are you alright?  
Cornelia: I had my ass kicked. Again.  
Guilford: The Primebloods were a problem.  
Cornelia: Those assholes, again? Did they have those "Ravagers," or whatever the hell they were called?  
Darlton: Yes. They were formidable.  
Cornelia: And the Lancelot? What happened to Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi?  
Guilford: It took Model 850 and the pilot's boxing skills to bring it down. We had to hold him off, so the ace could escape.  
Cornelia: What the hell was going on?  
Guilford: In a way you can understand... He was going apeshit. We tried reasoning with Kururugi, but he didn't recognize our voices.  
Darlton: We told him who we were.  
Cornelia: What was his response?  
Guilford: "No, it's not! Because, _I'm_ me, and that makes you _not_ me!"  
Cornelia: (pauses) Nearly dropped some f-bombs, didn't you?  
Darlton: How did you-?  
Cornelia: I'd be confused, too. Anyway, you said that the ace used boxing techniques?  
Guilford: Unlike any that we've seen, before. Extremely quick and powerful body blows, weaving twice and using so many punches, before knocking down the Lancelot with a powerful right straight.  
Cornelia: When I fired the SMG at him, he weaved in place and dodged all the bullets. The Dempsey Roll, he said. Usually, the Dempsey Roll requires hook after hook after hook, until you're opponent is knocked the hell out. He must have used some kind of variant. Wait, a fifth gen prototype beat a seventh gen prototype?  
Guilford: It must tie to the skills of the pilot. Model 850 moves so humanly, it's not even comprehensible.  
Cornelia: Forced into motion capture. He's a bigger ace than I thought. Either way, we lost, even with the interference of the Primebloods. Katase escaped, I got my ass kicked by two separate ace pilots, and I was thrown, via Gorilla Press.  
Darlton: A... A what?  
Cornelia: Gorilla Press. Literally, lifted over the Knightmare's head and thrown into the forest, above. Is Euphy seeing to Kururugi?  
Guilford: Yes.  
Cornelia: Those two have been bonding, so it makes sense.  
  
Meanwhile, in a cave in the Narita mountains, Lelouch treated C.C., who was wounded when the Lancelot went berserk.  
  
Lelouch: (thinking) This girl can't be human. She's recovering from these wounds, like a science fiction villain. Shot in the head, pierced in the heart... Clovis was experimenting on her, for some ungodly reason. Her vitals are human, but... I get it. She's immortal. She's stuck like this, forever. That's her connection to Geass. She had it, before, now she can't die, or grow old. Thank God for Alistair teaching me about medical situations. At least she'll recover, quicker.  
  
Immediately, the unconscious C.C. started muttering something, but Lelouch couldn't hear. He leaned in closer, and the sound of dripping water echoed across the cave.  
  
C.C.: (smiling) You finally called me by my real name. So...happy. (stops smiling)  
Lelouch: (gets up) I'm not going to pry. Considering those hallucinations, she's been through a lot. I think I saw... World War I. Jesus, how old is she?  
  
A few minutes later, C.C. woke up and put her straightjacket back on.  
  
Lelouch: (out loud) I made sure to clean that wound, as well as remove the shrapnel.  
C.C.: (normal tone) That wasn't necessary.  
Lelouch: It was, to me.  
C.C.: Honestly. There's no need to protect me. Your pride has a habit of getting in the way at some pretty ridiculous moments.  
Lelouch: What sense is there in having pride? Alistair has no pride, and he's still alive. He's his own conscience.  
C.C.: Whatever. You didn't happen to hear anything, while I was out, did you?  
Lelouch: I did.  
C.C.: And...?  
Lelouch: And, nothing. I'm not prying from your past, however long that might be.  
C.C.: You don't care?  
Lelouch: I don't think you'll tell me anything. You've kept to yourself, until Clovis somehow got to you. A magic that's centuries upon centuries old, and you were around to get that power. Somewhere along the road, you became immortal. You've seen war, death, pain and worse. It was like hell, only without dying, right?  
C.C.: (scoffs) You figure out so much, so quick. I don't remember anything, before immortality. I can't even be classified as human. I suppose that what you heard was my real name?  
Lelouch: Yes. Again, I'm not going to pry, or make you mad. Honestly, you _are_ human, C.C., just an immortal one.  
C.C.: You think so?  
Lelouch: I know so.  
C.C.: Alright.  
Lelouch: I don't think I've thanked you, yet.  
C.C.: Thanked me?  
Lelouch: For saving me, today, and when you gave me the power of Geass. So, thank you, C.C.  
C.C.: That's...nice of you to say. Well, I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name.  
Lelouch: Your real one? Alright. If it sounds wrong, correct me.  
C.C.: I will.  
  
Meanwhile, Alistair called in the Knightmare carrier VTOL and was on the way back to Tokyo.  
  
Tokyo Maverick: How'd it go?  
Alistair: Pretty well. We've got some new enemies, though.  
Tokyo Mavericks: New enemies?  
Alistair: Yeah. They're called the Primebloods. Know anything?  
Tokyo Maverick: Nope. Sorry.  
Alistair: Damn. (thinking) Maybe Diethard knows something. He knew about the crap that was about to go down at Narita, so he should have an ear to the ground.  
  
Back at the cave, Kallen found the cave, while looking for her lost leader, and found Zero, with a mysterious girl.  
  
Kallen: Zero! I've been looking for you! The others went on ahead... (looks at C.C.) Who's that?  
Zero: She's a friend, Kallen. You don't need to worry.  
Kallen: Alright. I won't worry, unless I have to.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Missouri. Alistair made his phone's speaker louder, so that everyone in the room could hear the conversation.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): Would you care to define your objective?  
Alison: (over phone) Alistair, these guys are our ticket into getting rid of Hawking!  
Alistair: Tex, I can barely put up a fight with an Agent, let alone all of them and Hawking. Remember Louisiana? I could barely keep up an offensive with that biscuit-headed Cajun.  
Carolina: (over phone) Hey, leave those guys to us.  
Delta: (over phone) Carolina is correct. I have taken the liberty of checking your physical condition, and found that you have been under constant exhaustion, but are unable to show the exhaustion.  
Alistair: Exhaustion doesn't exist. To my body, anyway.  
Alison: Alistair, if you don't take the rest you need, you're not going to be able to do anything!  
Ocelot: She's right. You need rest, now.  
Alistair: My mom kicked your ass, before. I will not hesitate to finish the job.  
Epsilon: Alistair!  
Alistair: This call is over. Give me something I can handle, if you find anything. Alistair, out. (closes phone)  
Ocelot: Alistair, you need rest.  
Alistair: I rest at night, when I sleep. Besides, Knight should be here, any second, now.  
  
Immediately, the door opened and a group of mercenaries entered the hideout. Their leader, a man in lightweight combat armor and a peculiar, technological mask, approached Alistair.  
  
Knight: Hey, man. Good to see you.  
  
Alistair delivered a roundhouse kick to Knight's head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Knight: Roundhouse. I actually expected a big boot, but my neck says otherwise. (gets up) Just like your mom. The name's Knight. (extends hand) Your mom saved my ass, on multiple occasions.  
Alistair: What the hell do you want?  
Knight: To assist you.  
Alistair: What?  
Knight: (lowers hand) I owe your parents that much. Look, ever since I heard about what Britannia did, I've been training these guys to be like your mom. We're good people, Alistair.  
Alistair: I know. I just finished what my mom started.  
Knight: Yeah. She did say she would hit me one more time, for hugging her without permission from Phoenix.  
Alistair: Entirely friendly?  
Knight: Yep. Your dad hit pretty hard. Must be the Irish blood. (opens mask, revealing face)  
Alistair: What's with the neo Red Hood get-up?  
Knight: Pretty cool, right? I actually based it on Batman, as well as the Red Hood. Kind of a redeeming thing for Mr. Jason Todd.  
Alistair: You need help, yourself, right? What do you need?  
Knight: Well, we were clearly kicking the Lost Legion's ass, when we hit a snag.  
Alistair: What kind of snag?  
Knight: An advanced military weapons kind of snag. Lever-action rifles, designated marksman rifles, grenade launchers, all that.  
Alistair: Fine. I'm in.  
Knight: Really? Ocelot, are you with us?  
Ocelot: Yeah. Haven't fought any of those Game of Thrones rejects in a while.  
Alistair: I'm actually out of the loop on the Legion. Would you care to elaborate?  
Knight: Well, their leader is a descendent of the Roman emperor Caligula.  
Alistair: Royally screwed up.  
Ocelot: Yeah, but not in a chaotic sense. Caesar Mallery has a tumor the size of Russia, thus explaining his "conquer everything" shtick.  
Knight: _And_ , there's the whole "California Republic" bullshit.  
Alistair: What's that, now? Oh, you mean General Oliver. We're not gonna kill him, are we?  
Ocelot: As long as it doesn't come to that, no.  
Alistair: Screw it. The first chance I get, I'm killing him. I've actually got an urge to throw him off of Hoover Dam.  
Knight: That can be arranged. We need to take back Vegas, anyway. California needs to be a state, again.  
Alistair: Very well. Knight, you and you're guys are staying here.  
Knight: Awesome! (closes mask, digital filter returns) Guys, this is Alistair, the guy I was talking to you about. We'll be working with him, from now on. He's the boss, so do as he says, or you'll regret ignoring him.  
Mercenaries: Yes, sir!  
Alistair: I'll be preparing dinner. I'll make a menu, to figure out what you guys wanna eat.  
Mercenary: Actually, we'll eat anything.  
Alistair: Let's hope your stomachs are as big as your training.  
Knight: Oh! Not even I could come up with that! That's so good!  
Alistair: By the way, did you make that mask?  
Knight: Hell yeah. I'm a technological expert.  
Alistair: Well, I need you and every other overly intelligent mercenary to help me with something that will cripple Hawking, and also spans worldwide. (hands Knight file)  
Knight: What the hell? (opens file)  
Alistair: Let me tell you, I've been coming up with this for months. The issue is on how to do it.  
Knight: Hold the freaking phone! If I'm reading this right, you plan on erasing Fifty Shades of Grey and the entire Twilight series, fanbases and all, from existence?  
Alistair: Would you be surprised if I said that Hawking reads and promotes that crap?  
Knight: Not really.  
Alistair: So, will you help me with this?  
Knight: Hell yeah! (closes folder) This is doing the world a favor!  
Epsilon: I'm with you. I looked up a paragraph of Fifty Shades, and began hating it, immediately. As for Twilight, that's a pretty big representation of shitty vampires.  
Alistair: Agreed.  
Ocelot: Screw Fifty Shades of Grey.  
Knight: Oh, my _God_ , was it awful to read!  
  
Meanwhile, at Alison's location, the Agents and AIs taking a stand against Hawking were thinking up a plan to kill Hawking, once and for all.  
  
Alison: Well, that could've gone better.  
Carolina: Considering what you said about the unnecessary amputation, I don't think you can change his mind, so easily.  
Delta: Very true. His psychological profile suggests that he is much more preferable to aiding others, rather than himself.  
Alison: Yeah. The only times that he ever got wounded was by defending someone, usually me. He lives to do good, and killing Hawking is a good thing to do.  
Delta: Perhaps he needs to take out other threats, first? The Lost Legion and California Republic have allied themselves with the Enclave.  
Alison: It's weird.  
York: What's up?  
Alison: I've got this feeling that Alistair's going to rid the world of Fifty Shades of Grey and the Twilight series.  
Agents: (in unison) Good.


	37. Stage 11 Part 3

2015 a.t.b., Zion National Park, Utah. Alistair, Knight, Ocelot and Epsilon tracked down the Lost Legion's activity to the extensive canyon of Zion. The Legion's numbers had engulfed the canyon, armed with their up-to-date firearms and other weapons. Civilians were crucified, burned alive, or worse, when they faced the wrath of the Legion.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): All they're doing is repeating the mistakes of the past.  
Knight: I think that's the point.  
Alistair: The people who tried to resist only had 1911s and Tommy Guns.  
Knight: Not one Operator. These people had pretty much nothing. Now, there's no resistance to fight them.  
Ocelot: Except for us.  
Alistair: Those guys have pure stupidity, combat knowledge, tower shields, throwing spears, revolvers, lever-action rifles, designated marksman rifles, and other technological weapons. We've got mercenaries, an AI, a gunslinger, an overly experienced mercenary, and a mercenary benefactor that can put up a fight with an Agent of Civility. I think we've got this.  
Ocelot: Their armor's gonna be a problem. Some are leather, some are metal. Just bulky and heavy as hell.  
Alistair: You'd think these guys would repurpose sports gear for the light armor. Also, some of these guys are using some wild west weapons. (looks at Ocelot) And here I thought you were the only guy who would use those weapons.  
Ocelot: I'll take some of those lever-action weapons off of their hands. Once they die, of course.  
Alistair: (looks at Knight) Where's the head honcho?  
Knight: There are a bunch of them. Legates and Centurions. Aquila, Caius, Faustus, Longinus and Lucius.  
Alistair: Fantastical.  
Knight: Trust me, these guys are no joke. Like the U.S. Rangers, they'll chew you up and spit you out. They've assimilated over 7,000 people, and enslaved the rest. They've got scouting skills for days, so, fighting in their territory is going to be difficult.  
Alistair: Let's take Zion back, then. Spread out into teams, take out these clowns, find their armories and safehouses, save whatever people you can, and rest up. We don't stop until we free this place.  
Ocelot: Never thought you were the rebel type.  
Alistair: I'm a _benefactor_. I live to help people. Freeing this place is the best solution to the problem.  
Knight: He's like his mom. He thinks outside the box. Maybe, outside the planet, good God.  
Epsilon: I honestly like his thinking. He's the most heroic person I know.  
Knight: (to mercenaries) Alright! You heard him! Some of you guys are going with Alistair, to deal with these Game of Thrones wannabes. Whatever weapons you find on those corpses, you keep.  
Mercenary A: We won't let you down, sir!  
Mercenary B: I'll cover you to the best of my abilities.  
Alistair: Let's do it, to it.  
Mercenaries: Yes, sir!  
  
2017 a.t.b., 7:00 p.m., Ashford Academy, Lamperouge residence. Alistair had arrived to check on Nunnally, but found Sayoko, cleaning the dining room.  
  
Alistair: Hey, Sayoko.  
Sayoko: Hello, Alistair. Are you here to see Nunnally?  
Alistair: What? It's not a bad thing, is it?  
Sayoko: No. I was just wondering. I'll go get her.  
  
Sayoko went into Nunnally's room and she exited, with Nunnally following behind.  
  
Nunnally: Hi, Alistair!  
Alistair: Hey, there, adorable one.  
Nunnally: Lelouch just went to bed. He must have been working really hard.  
Alistair: I'll say. Were you about to hit the hay?  
Nunnally: Just about.  
Alistair: Would you like a bedtime story?  
Nunnally: (excited) Yes.  
Alistair: Alrighty. (sits down) This tale of heroics took place two years ago, in the enormous canyon of Zion National Park.  
Nunnally: Zion?  
Alistair: Big place. You see, the place was overrun with some jerkwads called the Lost Legion. Now, these weren't your average thugs, Nunnally. They were tough sons of hamsters, defensive and offensive. They were making the same mistakes their predecessors, the Roman empire, did, even dressed like them, too.  
Nunnally: Just like Britannia.  
Alistair: Yeah, well, these guys didn't have giant robots. They had military firearms, wild west firearms, all sorts of weapons. Over 7,000 people littered their ranks, from 6 different states.  
Nunnally: Such large numbers. Were Knight and Ocelot with you?  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. We had to split up into teams, 'cause the canyon was so wide and vast, and free any "slaves" the Legion was holding captive.  
Nunnally: Did they pose a challenge to a mercenary benefactor, a new-age Red Hood, and a gunslinger?  
Alistair: (laughs) No!  
  
2015 a.t.b., Zion National Park, Utah. Alistair and a group of Knight's mercenaries came upon a ranger station that was utilized by the Lost Legion. The legionaries spotted them, and began their approach.  
  
Legionary: You, there! This is a restricted area! Leave, immediately!  
Alistair (Age 14): Funny. I've been tasked to end you ass-clowns. Teaming up with Hawking bumped you up the list.  
Legionary: Tasked, you say? (laughs) And who, exactly, tasked you to kill and empire on the rise?  
Alistair: That would be me. (draws Desert Eagles) Time for you to go.  
  
Alistair and the team of mercenaries opened fire on the legionaries, wiping them out without any casualties. As the mercenaries searched the bodies for new weapons, Alistair opened the door to the ranger station, and found the leader, Centurion Aquila, standing inside, with a chainsaw holstered on his back.  
  
Centurion Aquila: The vigilante, Alistair Wake. Why am I not surprised?  
Alistair: I'm a mercenary benefactor. Killing people like you is what I do best. Pretty big chainsaw you got, there.  
Aquila: Of course. (wields chainsaw) Weapons such as these treat armor like a joke.  
Alistair: So, that thing can kill you, a guy decked out in heavy-ass armor?  
Aquila: Exactly. (chainsaw revs) Let's see your prosthetics handle this!  
  
Aquila charged at Alistair with the chainsaw in his hands, and Alistair kicked the chainsaw out of Aquila's hands, then Alistair shot Aquila in the foot. Alistair holstered his Desert Eagles, caught the chainsaw out of the air, and thrust the chainsaw into the chest of a stunned Aquila. As Aquila stated, the chainsaw completely ignored Aquila's durable and heavy armor, and went through his chest. Alistair let go of the chainsaw, and Aquila's body fell to the floor.  
  
Alistair: He won't be getting back up. Alright, what weapons do they have, here?  
  
Alistair searched the weapons locker that the Legion had brought into the ranger station, while the mercenary team entered the station.  
  
Mercenary A: Damn! That's the most brutal kill I've seen, today!  
Mercenary B: I'll take that chainsaw off his hands. Well, chest, but... You guys get the idea!  
Mercenary C: Ocelot must have found some extra revolvers and lever-action rifles. He loves those weapons. Hey, Alistair! What have you got, over there?  
  
Alistair finished equipping multiple holsters to himself and began arming himself with a lever-action shotgun, a 12.7mm SMG, a chainsaw in the form of a combat knife and a sniper rifle. Alistair turned around, looking ready for war.  
  
Mercenary C: Never mind. I can see.  
Alistair: At least I found something to give Ocelot and Knight. Maybe they'll like them.  
Mercenary A: How the hell did these guys get these kinds of weapons?  
Alistair: Don't know. (draws lever-action shotgun and reloads it) Let's find out.  
  
Meanwhile, at another ranger station, Ocelot had finished off Centurion Caius, while Ocelot's team dealt with the legionaries outside.  
  
Ocelot: Sorry, kid. I've had more combat experience than you ever did. Probably should have ricocheted the bullet to the side of his head, not the back. (wipes blood off face) The weapons better be worth it.  
  
Ocelot opened the weapons locker and found an array of revolvers and lever-action rifles, to which he was immediately excited.  
  
Ocelot: (smiles) Yes! (grabs lever-action rifle and reloads it) Oh, my God, that sound is amazing. A Marlin Model 1894! What a beauty! There's a scope for this thing?! Oh, man! A cowboy sniper! (laughs) That is badass! I hope Knight finds something for Alistair... Ooh! Here's something I can give him!  
  
Meanwhile, at a ranger station further north of Ocelot's location, Knight fired both of his pistols into Centurion Faustus, bringing his life to a close.  
  
Knight: Well, now. That wasn't so hard.  
Mercenary A: So, we can rest up?  
Knight: For now. We still need to deal with the giant-ass army that will overwhelm us, if we don't explode the crap out of them.  
Mercenary B: We brought explosive weaponry with us. Don't worry, sir.  
Knight: Yeah. _We_ need to overpower _them_ , to get rid of them, for good.  
Mercenary C: One of the teams reported that these guys had heavy weaponry, like miniguns and flamethrowers, but no one to use them.  
Knight: Then, gear your asses up. I'll check this weapons locker, and see what I can use.  
Mercenaries: Right! (exit ranger station)  
Knight: Also, something for Alistair.  
  
Knight opened the weapons locker and found an array of military weapons and a hunting shotgun.  
  
Knight: That shotgun's for Alistair. A DMR, too. Wait, this one's for the 82nd American Airborne Division. Camo skin, extended clip, better firepower than the normal model... This is for Alistair, too. Let's just hope that we can overpower these guys, tomorrow. We have to win, no matter what. For Cheryl... For Phoenix... For Alistair.  
  
Later that night, at a Legion encampment outside of Zion, Legates Longinus and Lucius received word of the massive loss of forces inside Zion and of the bases taken over by Alistair Wake.  
  
Legate Longinus: This is a problem.  
Legate Lucius: We must consult Caesar (Latin pronunciation).  
Longinus: Yes.  
  
The Legates entered their tent and began making a call to Caesar Mallery. Immediately, the large screen turned on, and a man with a shaved head appeared on screen, and the Legates knelt down.  
  
Caesar Mallery: (over screen) Longinus. Lucius. What news do you have for me?  
Longinus: The vigilante has appeared, Caesar.  
Caesar: Alistair Wake. Looking to be a hero, like his parents, huh? How much damage did he do?  
Lucius: Three of our bases were taken, and 300 of our legionaries have been slain.  
Caesar: The _shit_?! How the hell did he manage _that_!?  
Longinus: He appears to be working alongside the man named Knight, sir.  
Caesar: That's one way to make my tumor worse. You need some help?  
Longinus: It would be appreciated, Caesar.  
Caesar: I think I know the kind of help that you need. They will arrive, as soon as they can. Until then...  
Longinus and Lucius: (in unison) _Veni_ , _Vidi_ , _Vici_.


	38. Stage 11 Part 4

2015 a.t.b., Zion National Park, Utah. Alistair regrouped with Knight and Ocelot, near the exit to the canyon.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): Still in one piece, I see.  
Knight: Same goes for you. But, we're not done, yet.  
Ocelot: We've got legionaries heading across the canyon, to kill us. They caught word of our presence, and Caesar knows you're here. He wants you deader than disco.  
Alistair: In that case, I'd better give you your gifts. (brings out revolver) For Ocelot, this modified Single Action Army.  
Ocelot: (takes revolver) Hey. It looks good. There's a club on the handle.  
Alistair: I get the feeling that it'll bring you good luck.  
Ocelot: I like it. (holsters revolver) In return...(brings out .44 magnum revolver)...you can have this.  
Alistair: (takes .44 magnum revolver) Might come in handy. (holsters revolver)  
Knight: You'll also need this bad boy. (hands Alistair hunting shotgun)  
Alistair: Now, I've got two shotguns. (holsters shotgun)  
Knight: And...(hands Alistair DMR) This beauty.  
Alistair: Airborne Division. Nice. (holsters DMR) I can shoot and snipe much faster, with that. Now, my gift for you. (hands Knight machete)  
Knight: A machete?  
Alistair: That was a gift from Civility.  
Knight: Oh... It's one of those vibroblade weapons. I like it. (equips machete to hip) The rest of the guys are at the bottom of the canyon, ready to blow shit up. Explosions, bullets, fire, you name it. It'll be hectic, for those guys.  
Alistair: We have to focus on the Legates. We need to piss him off and force him into the open.  
Ocelot: And, you'll have your showdown with General Oliver at Hoover Dam?  
Alistair: I'm Sparta kicking him off the dam.  
Knight: Damn, dude! That's one way to kill somebody!  
Alistair: What do the guys at the bottom of the canyon have?  
Ocelot: Well, they mined the ground and layered the rock walls with plastic explosives. They've got all the weaponry they need. Missile launchers, SMGs, assault rifles, shotguns, miniguns and flamethrowers.  
Alistair: You're literally going to hail them with ordnance and take their crap?  
Knight: That's the plan. Let's take those sons of bitches out!  
  
Meanwhile, at the Legion encampment, the Legates watched the last of the legionaries head for the canyon, to deal with Knight's mercenaries. However, the reinforcements that Caesar promised them had not arrived.  
  
Lucius: We sent every single legionary to Zion, and our reinforcements aren't here.  
Longinus: We have the elite legionaries, at least.  
Lucius: This is not an ideal situation. Over 500 legionaries are going to die, and we're not allowed to leave the area.  
Longinus: Don't worry. If Wake tries to get to us, he'll have to get past the remaining Decanus and Centurions that we sent, to guard the only exit that leads to us.  
Lucius: (growls) Where are the reinforcements?  
  
Lucius then heard the sound of multiple propellers in the sky, and looked up. He saw an Enclave VTOL hovering over the canyon, and noticed the symbol on the side of it: a vulture carrying a Confederate flag in its talons.  
  
Lucius: Is that Samuel Hawking?  
Longinus: Wait, what?  
  
Back with Alistair, Ocelot and Knight, the group was on their way to exit Zion when a group of Centurions blocked their path.  
  
Alistair: Didn't know about these guys, did you?  
Knight: Nope.  
Ocelot: We're not sticking around for their life story. (draws new revolver)  
  
Ocelot fired the revolver that Alistair gave him at the Centurions, and all 8 fell, one by one, in 6 shots.  
  
Ocelot: (shocked) Wha-? What the-?  
Knight: That was the luckiest thing I've ever seen!  
Alistair: Huh. I was just exaggerating, but I guess that gun _is_ lucky.  
Ocelot: It is now and forever named "Lucky".  
Alistair: Keep it moving.  
Ocelot: (reloads Lucky) Yes, sir.  
  
Back at the Legion camp, Legate Lucius was befuddled by the presence of Samuel Hawking.  
  
Lucius: What the hell is _he_ doing here?  
Longinus: He probably wants to see the battle unfold and get the supplies for his Mephisto.  
Lucius: Wait, we have the necessary ingredients for Mephisto?  
Longinus: Yeah. I wouldn't try it, though. Don't want my body to be destroyed.  
  
Immediately, the sounds of gunfire and explosions emitted from inside the canyon.  
  
Longinus: Well, we're screwed. We should leave.  
Lucius: The narrow escape excuse? I'm all for it. Where should we go?  
Alistair: Hell's a good place.  
  
The Legates turned around to find Alistair, Ocelot and Knight, aiming their weapons at them.  
  
Lucius: Shit.  
Longinus: So much for our backup.  
  
Alistair and Knight shot the heads of both Legates, and they fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Alistair: Problem solved. Grab their crap.  
Ocelot: Alright.  
Knight: Let's see what kind of shit I can destroy.  
  
Knight and Ocelot split up to search the tents. Ocelot found a large supply of weapons that had a brand on them. The brand read: "Atlas Weapons Manufacturing".  
  
Ocelot: Atlas weapons? Wait, _Charlie_ Atlas? That screwhead was born from the Enclave? So, this must explain Civility's weapons, too.  
  
Ocelot felt a presence behind him, and turned around.  
  
Ocelot: Oh, shit...  
  
Meanwhile, Knight was in a tent filled with the necessary supplies to create the Mephisto steroid.  
  
Knight: So, this is where the Mephisto comes from. The Legion gets the ingredients for him.  
  
Knight felt that someone was in the tent with him, and drew his guns. He found the intruder as he turned around.  
  
Knight: Screw me sideways.  
  
As Alistair waited for his friends to return, he heard a loud impact, and Ocelot was launched out of the tent he was in. Then, a gunshot from a one-handed shotgun rang out, and Knight was launched to the ground.  
  
Knight: (strained) Found their backup. (passes out)  
  
The two assailants exited the tent, revealing themselves to be cyborgs. However, the cyborgs were not wearing metal plate masks and showed emotion, albeit insane emotions.  
  
Alistair: Who the hell are you?  
Epsilon: (appears) Oh, shit! Metas!  
Alistair: You know these guys?  
Epsilon: These guys attained Metastability! They're pretty much like the AIs they were cloned from, except even more batshit crazy!  
Alistair: Fantastical.  
  
The two Metas approached Alistair and Epsilon, to speak with them.  
  
Meta Assassin: Alistair Wake. Good to see you, pal.  
Alistair: I don't think those Legates knew you were here.  
Meta Eraser: (holsters shotgun) Well, we didn't really need them alive.  
Alistair: I take it that you're here for me?  
Meta Assassin: Clearly. Thank God that we don't have OCD, anymore.  
Alistair: Wait, mook AIs are OCD?  
Epsilon: They're very picky on bodies. They can't possess a body with a big hole or a limb missing, they can't possess skeletons and they can't possess ashes.  
Meta Eraser: Yeah. Kind of annoying. Hawking wants you and your pals out of the way, so, we're gonna kill you.  
Meta Assassin: I get to call first dibs!  
  
The Meta assassination professional charged at Alistair with ferocity and speed. When he reached Alistair, he suddenly felt life slip away, as the combat knife-sized chainsaw in Alistair's reverse grip pierced through his forehead.  
  
Alistair: One step ahead, every time. (kicks body to the ground)  
Meta Eraser: Well, now... Impressive. However... (draws baton) I must...erase you. 'Cause that's my title.  
  
The Meta Eraser charged at Alistair and swung his baton at Alistair, but kept missing as Alistair dodged every swing. After being annoyed at not hitting Alistair, the Eraser drew his shotgun and fired it at Alistair. Alistair barely dodged the shotgun blast, but his right arm was bleeding. Alistair drew his hunting shotgun and unloaded all of the rounds into the Eraser. With the Eraser stunned, Alistair threw the shotgun aside and drew his .44 magnum revolver and unloaded the rounds of the revolver into the Eraser's head, then kicked the dead body aside.  
  
Alistair: How are you two doing?  
Ocelot: I got punched in the face! Also, Knight's out of commission.  
Mercenary A: Guys!?  
  
All of the mercenaries sent to fight the legionaries regrouped with their leaders, in full force.  
  
Mercenary A: What the hell happened here!?  
Alistair: Metas.  
Mercenary B: Shit. Wait, you killed two Metas?! Holy shit!  
Mercenary C: What a badass!  
Mercenary D: Boss!  
  
A group of mercenaries went over to Knight to treat his wounds. Immediately, the Enclave VTOL hovered high above the encampment, and a familiar voice rang out.  
  
Hawking: Hey, guys! I'm kinda confused on why you're still alive!  
Mercenary A: _Dust that bitch_!  
  
All of the mercenaries opened fire on the VTOL with the missile launchers, miniguns, and other weapons they were wielding. The VTOL began spiraling out of control and began speeding towards the city beyond the encampment.  
  
Alistair: So, you guys wanna get rid of some stuff?  
Mercenary A: Of course.  
  
2017 a.t.b., 7:50 p.m., Ashford Academy, Lamperouge residence. Alistair finished his heroic story to Nunnally, ending with the immediate defeat of Samuel Hawking.  
  
Nunnally: I can't believe Hawking showed up.  
Alistair: Me, neither. Apparently, he was using the Legion to get supplies for his Mephisto.  
Nunnally: You're so amazing. Ocelot, Knight, those mercenaries... You're all heroes. (yawns)  
Sayoko: Sounds like it's time for bed.  
Alistair: Good night, Nunnally.  
Sayoko: Come visit, again.  
Alistair: You know I will.


	39. Stage 12 Part 1

okyo, Japan, Britannian government building. Cornelia, Euphemia, Darlton and Guilford were having a meeting about the battle that took place at Narita.  
  
Commander: The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your operation at Narita, Viceroy. We're now hunting down the survivors, including any Renegades.  
Cornelia: Allow me to give you a play-by-play. We showed up, we wiped out every enemy that stood in our path...basically, we were giving the JLF a one-sided ass-kicking. Next thing we know, someone puts a mirror in our faces, and _we're_ the ones receiving a one-sided ass-kicking, after a landslide was screwed with to destroy the city, at the bottom of the mountain. Then, the Purebloods became defunct, I encountered another seventh gen Knightmare, got beat by it, the Mavericks' ace pilot showed up, snarked at me, got rid of the other arm on my Gloucester, he, somehow, acquired a Hecate II anti-materiel rifle, Lancelot showed up, Model 850 tossed me, then left, the Primebloods showed up, 850 dealt with them, Lancelot went berserk, and, now, it is a complete Fatal 4-way mess.  
Commander: But... Things are better...right?  
Cornelia: (pauses) No.  
Guilford: In any case, it's a...  
Cornelia: Curse it out.  
Guilford: It's a shitstorm. The Black Knights, Japan Liberation Front and Tokyo Mavericks are basically on the same side. However, the Primebloods hate us with a passion, and the Renegades want us out of the way, so they can rule the world.  
Cornelia: A villain civil war. Son of a bitch.  
Commander: We're not villains!  
Cornelia: We're forced to be villains. By the... Dammit, I forgot that insulting nickname that the Mavericks made up...  
Euphemia: The "Emperor of Ego"?  
Cornelia: Yep, the Emperor of Ego. Quite fitting, actually.  
Commander: Why would you insult your own father!?  
Cornelia: My father is an asshole who wants to rule the world. You do the math.  
Commander: But...!  
Cornelia: 10 years ago, we invaded a country that was unable to put up a fight. Everything was peaceful, nature abound, magnificent monuments. That is, until the most evil asshole on the planet gave the military permission to slaughter everyone that they wanted to. In the end, the death total reached 50,000.  
Commander: Your father ordered that?  
Cornelia: Bigger.  
Commander: Bigger than the Emperor?  
Cornelia: Malefactor Extraordinaire, Samuel Hawking.  
Commander: Oh... Him. Hawking _is_ actually more dangerous than every Knightmare that we have, combined.  
Cornelia: And we can't leave, or we'll be branded traitors.  
Commander: God help us.  
Euphemia: Look, if you're sure about this decision, shouldn't we have liaisons with the Mavericks, or the Black Knights?  
Cornelia: Actively, no. The dumbass Britannian civilians don't even know right from wrong. Over-privileged punk-asses. I hate aristocracy.  
Guilford: (imitating annoying aristocrat tone) "I won't stick with the rabble, I'm going to join the military police." (laughs like an annoying aristocrat, with the back of his hand at his mouth)  
Cornelia: Exactly. Nice impression of that jackass that I punched out.  
Guilford: (normal tone) Thank you.  
Cornelia: You know, you and Darlton actually have the most experience with the Mavericks' ace pilot.  
Darlton: I don't think that's a risk you can take.  
Cornelia: What the hell can we do? As far as I can tell, we're stuck in a country full of assholes, with do-gooders trying to get rid of them, and Hawking's still breathing and laughing at me!  
Euphemia: Viceroy...!  
Cornelia: That son of a bitch's existence is hell! He enjoyed watching 9/11 transpire!  
Euphemia: Cornelia!  
Cornelia: (pauses) I'm sorry. I have to deal with so much shit, that I don't have a chance to get it out of my system. And, I put this meeting off-topic.  
Commander: It's alright, Viceroy. We understand. We... We don't have a choice, in this matter.  
Cornelia: All we can do is survive, and plan a counterattack...on a whole god damn country.  
  
Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Alistair entered the student council room, to find Milly and Shirley talking to each other.  
  
Shirley: Oh, hey, Alistair!  
Alistair: What's up, Shirley?  
Milly: She's been pretty lonely, since Lelouch is gone.  
Alistair: He's a hard worker. He's got a sister to take care of, unlike me.  
Milly: (clears throat awkwardly)  
Shirley: Well, Kallen's gone the same day Lelouch is gone... Again.  
Alistair: As far as I can tell, they don't go to the same place. Don't feel bad.  
Arthur: (meows)  
Alistair: Hey, Arthur.  
Milly: You should tell Lelouch, flat-out: "I like you"!  
Alistair: Wait, you have a crush on Lelouch? I didn't even notice!  
Shirley: I can't say that! He could reject me, everything would be awkward, because of me!  
Alistair: Well, you're doing it out of kindness, right? It's what I would do.  
Shirley: Huh?  
Alistair: Love's a kindness. Considering the loneliness of orphanage, I'm sure Lelouch would appreciate having a girlfriend that honestly loves him.  
Shirley: Well, if that's the case... Why don't _you_ have a girlfriend?  
Alistair: Uh... (rubs right side of forehead with right index and middle fingers) You really don't want me to answer that question.  
  
At that point, Lelouch entered the room, wearing normal clothes, rather than the school uniform.  
  
Shirley: Lulu?  
Alistair: "Lulu"? What?  
Nina: It's a nickname that she came up with.  
Alistair: Hey, Nina! Killing that introversion?  
Nina: Not really.  
Alistair: Damn! (to Lelouch) Oh, uh, how's Nunnally?  
Lelouch: She's alright. Thanks for asking. (to Milly) Where are the papers?  
Milly: On the table. Make sure to organize them by year and class.  
Lelouch: (takes papers) Got it. See you, Alistair. (exits room)  
Alistair: Later! That's exactly how a vice president should be. A cool guy, not a douche.  
Shirley: Wait, where are the-? Oh, crap! (gets up and exits room) Lulu! Wait!  
Milly: Oh, boy.  
Alistair: Oh, crap, he took those opera tickets?  
Milly: God, your perception is godlike.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Utah. Hawking's VTOL had crashed somewhere, and he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings, kicking aside the wreckage blocking his path.  
  
Hawking: How do I not see these things coming? Of course, they're gonna shoot. (sighs) Unbelievable. Now, I have to walk to that city. (pauses) Aaand, I'm withdrawn.  
  
Meanwhile, at Salt Lake City, Alison, alongside Agents Carolina and Washington, were looking for a pair of Civility Agents that went rogue for two months. The group found four cyborgs loitering at a corner of the street. Three of the cyborgs were identified as Agents North and South Dakota, and Agent Florida. The large one was a mystery. The group approached the rogue Agents.  
  
Agent North Dakota: Hey, Tex.  
Agent South Dakota: Look at that. Traitors.  
North: Sis, don't be like that.  
Agent Florida: She's still salty about Carolina beating her, all those times.  
South: Screw you, you indestructible optimist!  
Alison: Guys, we're not here to fight.  
Carolina: Besides, I never wanted you to be jealous of me, South. You should listen to your brother.  
Large Man: I don't think she can. She appears to have counter-dependent traits.  
Washington: Well, who are you, tons of fun?  
Large Man: I am designated as Bautista. I am an android.  
Carolina: Wait, Civility makes androids?  
Bautista: Affirmative. I have made changes to myself, since awakening. I found the presence of one Alistair Wake, and his actions, and made necessary changes to my protocols.  
Alison: Good thing, Bautista. I'm Alistair's friend.  
Bautista: (leans toward Alison) Take me with you.  
Alison: Sure. We'll make you and android girlfriend, too.  
Bautista: (stands straight up) I would appreciate that.  
South: So, why are you assholes here?  
North: Because we need to help them take out Hawking.  
South: Says you. I'm fine, as I am.  
North: God dammit, South! You've been like this, ever since our parents died!  
South: I finally woke up, and saw that I needed nobody. Caring is for pansies.  
Alison: That is grade A counter-dependency.  
Bautista: I would say grade S.  
Florida: I think that's beside the point.  
North: Sis, we have to help them!  
South: Read my lips, and read my hands. (gives middle finger with both hands) _Screw off_. _I hate everyone_. _Leave me alone_.  
North: Read _my_ lips. _You will never be alone_. _You'll have friends that care about you, no matter what_.  
South: (lowers fingers) What part of "I hate everyone" don't you get? It's like Bitch said, I'm counter-dependent. Leave me out of your goody-goody bullshit!  
Bautista: I believe you mispronounced my name.  
South: That's the point, you walking pile of metal shit.  
Washington: Judas Priest! What the hell is wrong with you?  
North: It's all psychological. The counter-dependency was bred when our parents died. Before we became cyborgs, she beat the ever-loving shit out of every person that tried to be her friend.  
South: Pity is for the weak. I taught those dipshits a lesson in life. There are no friends or allies, there's no good or evil. Just me, myself and I.  
North: The one time she was ever asked out, she broke the guy's entire body.  
Alison: Love's a necessity! Don't you know that?  
South: (gives Alison the middle finger)  
North: Either way, we'll have to drag her with us.  
Bautista: That can be arranged. I can carry her, with ease.  
Washington: Alright. Welcome aboard, guys.  
Florida: Where is Alistair, anyway?  
Alison: Last I checked, he was at Zion.  
Florida: Legion. Well, Hawking won't have Mephisto, for a while. Let's get moving, then.  
Carolina: (frightened) Uh, that's gonna have to wait.  
Washington: What's wrong?  
Carolina: (points) We've got a problem.  
Alison: (looks where Carolina is pointing) Oh, shit!  
South: (stops giving middle finger) What the hell is _that_?  
  
The group looked to where Carolina was looking and saw Mercer at the end of the sidewalk.  
  
Mercer: Hey, gang. You got room for one more?  
  
2017 a.t.b., Black Knights mobile hideout. Zero and his Black Knights were talking about their recent battle at Narita.  
  
Ohgi: It was a close battle. Kyoto gave us praise for using the Guren, so well.  
Kallen: What about the Fallen White Knight?  
Tamaki: You'll stand a chance, next time. (sips beer)  
Kallen: Yeah. Thank God that the Mavericks' ace pilot showed up.  
Zero: (thinking) Shirley... Why would she say that, out of the blue? I have to mingle, yeah, but...  
Ohgi: (shows Zero letter) Here.  
Zero: (takes letter, out loud) What is it?  
Ohgi: A love letter.  
Zero: What, from you?  
Tamaki: (laughs) That's a good one! (continues laughing)  
Kallen: What is it about your laugh that makes people happy, these days?  
Ohgi: It's an official letter from Kyoto. They request a meeting with us.  
Zero: Is this important?  
Kallen: Of course! It's Kyoto!  
Zero: The place?  
Ohgi: The organization. If they accept us, we'll have funding and support. It could solve our financial crisis, as well-.  
Zero: Crisis?  
Tamaki: What crisis?!  
Sugiyama: (trying to open bottle) Why won't you open? Damn bottle cap!  
Zero: There shouldn't be any problems if you're following the budget I gave you.  
Tamaki: Alright! Who's in charge of the cash!?  
Kallen: Isn't that you?  
Zero: No, actually. When I asked if he could be in charge of the treasury, he replied with "Hell no".  
Kallen: But, what about the fancy dinners for the new recruits?  
Tamaki: That was my own money, that I earned! I don't just have this as my job! Zero, how could you just leave the treasury position open, like that?  
Zero: Crap, I did! Dammit!  
Tamaki: I told you, before! You shouldn't have forgotten! I said to put Ohgi in charge of the cash!  
  
Immediately, the entire vehicle went silent at what Tamaki said. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a bottle cap rolling on the countertop.  
  
Zero: What? Is something wrong?  
Ohgi: Tamaki never says stuff, like that.  
Tamaki: Well, you should get used to it. I'm not gonna say stupid shit, anymore. Sugiyama, you're bottle's open.  
Sugiyama: I know.  
Zero: (thinking) Tamaki's improved, after I rescued Suzaku. I think I like this Tamaki. He's actually quite smart and skilled. Maybe, he met Alistair. Yeah, that's a possibility. Besides, if we meet with Kyoto, we'll get new Burais. I'll still have to think about it.


	40. Stage 12 Part 2

8:00 p.m., Ashford Academy, Alistair's room. Alistair was looking over the security camera footage, around the school, with C.C. near him.  
  
C.C.: You know how to make some crude habits.  
Alistair: Considering that the Primebloods are around, I can't take any chances. Knightmares are noticeable, but ground troops? That's another story. They could murder students, while they're asleep.  
C.C.: You really think they'd resort to that?  
Alistair: You're talking to the guy that killed the most evil person on the planet, and his omnicidal bastard son. The answer's pretty clear.  
C.C.: Honestly... I'm sorry about what happened. You were living a normal life, then Hawking let Britannia take everything away from you. I've never felt emotion, in a long time, and knowing you...helped me open up. I guess being immortal paid off. (chuckles) The sucky thing is, I can still feel pain. How's your Geass been?  
  
It was then that C.C. noticed the hilariously shocked expression on Alistair's face, as he looked at the computer screen.  
  
C.C.: What are you looking at? (looks at computer screen, surprised) Oh, my God, in Heaven. Is that your friend, Nina? How-? How is that even possible!? Why-? Wait, is that Nunnally? Oh, thank God. (looks at Alistair) You alright?  
Alistair: (closes laptop) We speak of this to no one.  
C.C.: I'd rather not talk about it. Ever.  
Alistair: I was cool with being the student council president of my elementary school. I was cool with living in Las Vegas. I was cool with killing Mercer and Hawking. But, I am _not_ cool with...whatever the hell _that_ was!  
C.C.: Same.  
Alistair: I'm gonna need that company that you keep giving me.  
C.C.: Say no more.  
  
40 minutes later, at the Lamperouge side of the clubhouse, Lelouch checked up on Nunnally, who was in her bed.  
  
Nunnally: Lelouch?  
Lelouch: Oh. Sorry to wake you.  
Nunnally: It's alright.  
Lelouch: Well, your fever's gone. Alistair actually missed you, a little.  
Nunnally: (shivering) Lelouch...  
Lelouch: I'll see you in the morning. (gets up)  
Nunnally: (sits up, frightened) I can't take it, anymore! I can't keep it a secret, from you!  
Lelouch: (kneels down, again, holds Nunnally's arm) Nunnally, calm down! It's going to be alright!  
Nunnally: (crying) We killed Alistair's parents!  
Lelouch: (surprised) What...? What did you say?  
Nunnally: We invaded America, 10 years ago! It was the testing ground for the Knightmares! We killed 50,000 people, including Alistair's parents! We took an arm and a leg from him, ruined his life! I feel so guilty, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: But... But, he...  
Nunnally: No, it wasn't just an invasion! It was an immediate plan, by that awful, awful man, Samuel Hawking!  
Lelouch: Him...?  
Nunnally: Lelouch, don't you understand what we've done!? Is there anything we can do to make everything up, for him!?  
  
Lelouch said nothing as he got up and walked toward the door.  
  
Nunnally: Lelouch!? This isn't something we can walk away from! We have to do something! Lelouch!  
  
As Lelouch exited Nunnally's room, he entered the dark dining room, then stopped. His whole body was shaking as he collapsed to his knees, covered his face with both hands and began crying and screaming.  
  
Lelouch: (thinking) This whole time, I thought he had the happiest life anyone could have. I was wrong. (screams out loud, continues thinking) I thought that those drawings were his imagination, at work. I was wrong. (out loud) Why!? _Why_!? (thinking) Everything he said was true. Being a mercenary benefactor, the trail of broken hearts... He was being completely honest. (out loud) Why him!? Why!? (continues crying, thinking) He was orphaned. Because of me. Because of Britannia. Because of my former father. Because of Hawking.  
  
Lelouch slowly removed his hands from his face, and his tears were no longer for sorrow, but for rage.  
  
Lelouch: (out loud, enraged) _No more_.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Salt Lake City, Utah. Mercer was gazing at the group of former Agents of Civility, alongside an android, still awaiting an answer from the group.  
  
South: What's with that thing, Tex? Some kind of inbred cousin of yours?  
Alison: I don't think he was conceived, that way.  
South: Then, what is it?  
Mercer: What, you don't listen to the rumors? Come on! Take a guess!  
South: Do I give two shits about _who_ you are?  
Mercer: Counter-dependent! Wow! I've never seen counter-dependency of _this_ magnitude! It's not even physically possible!  
Bautista: Identity confirmed: Mercer.  
South: Who?  
North: Full name: Mercer Hawking.  
South: Hawking has a kid?  
Bautista: I believe the term is "bastard" child.  
South: No one asked you, Bitch.  
Bautista: You are not even trying.  
Mercer: It's actually good to meet you, former Agent Texas, Agents North and South Dakota, Carolina, Washington, Florida, and... Uh...  
Bautista: I am designated as Bautista.  
Mercer: (pauses) Cool. Anyway... Here I was, traveling around, when I sensed some AIs. Turns out that it's the twins. Give them to me.  
North: Like hell!  
South: Can't even get the stupid mute out. So, tough shit.  
Mercer: It's not a request. I'm taking them from you.  
South: A Meta. Great.  
Mercer: Oh, yeah! Before I forget... (pulls out detonator, pushes button) Should work from this distance. Gonna miss some pacifiers, though. Probably wiped out 5 blocks.  
Alison: What...? How many people!?  
Mercer: (pauses) Not enough.  
South: I've had enough of this douche. (activates Geass) Enjoy having your brain explode.  
  
As South's Geass reached Mercer, Mercer was unfazed by it's supposed effects.  
  
Mercer: You do realize that I'm already insane, right?  
South: Aren't you supposed to die, shitstain?  
Bautista: How are you doing that, with your mouth?  
Mercer: Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease. Daddy dearest's blood runs in my veins.  
South: (deactivates Geass) Okay... Hawking's bastard kid. Let's say I believe that, now. What else do you have on him?  
Alison: He's delusional, for one thing. He thinks Alistair is his twin brother.  
Mercer: Did you know that I eradicated Connecticut off the map?  
South: Is he kidding?  
North: No.  
South: Wow.  
Florida: That really doesn't explain the question on why he's here.  
Mercer: You know, It's kinda rude to talk about someone, when they're right in front of you.  
Florida: Okay... _Why are you here_?  
Mercer: (smiles sinisterly) Because, bitch... _I kill people_.  
Florida: (pauses) Yeah, screw that!  
  
Florida charged at Mercer, and Mercer backhanded Florida away, straight into a building.  
  
Mercer: Trust me, Mr. Optimist, fighting me is pointless. Once Alistair gets his memories back, we can kill the whole freaking planet. (laughs)  
  
While Mercer was laughing, he felt a large hand grab his shoulder, and turned around.  
  
Bautista: Would you care to repeat that, you son of a bitch!?  
  
Bautista punched Mercer, causing him to reel back 5 feet.  
  
Mercer: Thank you, sir. May I have another?  
Bautista: Agent Florida! Are you alright!?  
Florida: Ow...  
Bautista: All of you, leave! I will deal with Mercer, and catch up.  
North: I thought you reprogrammed yourself to only kill Hawking?  
Bautista: This "Mercer" is composed of Samuel Hawking's DNA, as well as having Hawking's blood in his system. These parameters...are acceptable.  
  
Bautista charged at Mercer, while the others watched from afar.  
  
Meanwhile, at a military base that was built miles away from the city, Alistair exited his car alongside Ocelot, while the mercenaries carried Knight to the medical wing of the base. General Chase approached Alistair and Ocelot.  
  
General Chase: Been a long time, Alistair. (salutes) Good to see you.  
Alistair: General Chase. You took over this place, right?  
General Chase: (stops saluting) Yes, sir. The Enclave was using it, but we fought our way through. I see that you took out the Legion, without breaking a sweat.  
Alistair: Yeah. I've got the wound to prove it. First encounter with Metas.  
General Chase: Metas? Damn. Well, I sent Tex and her Agent friends to recruit more Agents that defected from Civility, but they should be back, by now.  
  
Immediately, Alistair, Ocelot and General Chase saw the smoke coming from the city.  
  
Alistair: Mercer.  
Ocelot: Not good.  
General Chase: Son of a bitch.  
  
Back in the city, Bautista and Mercer continued their battle, with Bautista landing an uppercut on Mercer, then clotheslined the back of Mercer's neck, when he fell. Bautista grabbed Mercer's right arm and began pulling on it.  
  
Mercer: Whoa, buddy! What the hell do you think you're-!?  
  
Bautista pulled off Mercer's metal arm, from the forearm, and Mercer screamed in pain.  
  
Mercer: (screaming) You shit! Oh, you don't even know how much that hurts, you bitch! God dammit!  
South: I was not ready for today.  
North: I don't think any of us were.  
Mercer: (gets up, panting) Do you know...how long it's gonna take...to put that back on?  
Bautista: Pardon me-?  
  
Mercer's right bicep started glowing red and the hole where part of his arm used to be fired a red energy beam at a building, and destroyed it. Mercer snatched the part of his arm that Bautista was holding and placed it back where it was supposed to go.  
  
Mercer: (arm spins into place) Thanks to the new upgrades that daddy dearest suggested... An ultimately fruitless effort. (clenches right hand) But, if it's any consolation... _That hurt like hell_.  
Bautista: My mistake was starting at the wrong end. My next attempt...will be on your head!  
Mercer: Yeah. And your second mistake was assuming that I'm not omnicidal.  
  
Bautista charged at Mercer, again, and his slow strikes missed Mercer completely, until Bautista clotheslined Mercer's throat and launched him into an abandoned building.  
  
Mercer: (groans) What the hell's goin' on?! Where the hell am I?! (exits building) Hey, guys! Can you tell me where I am? I think that blow took that memory out!  
Bautista: It's not where you are, it's where you're going!  
  
Bautista sprinted toward Mercer and punted the cybernetic abomination into the sky and far away from the city, showing his true prowess.  
  
Alison: Damn, dude.  
Bautista: Why are you still here?  
North: Well, we're not gonna leave you, all alone. We're friends.  
South: I've got nothing better to do, so, I'll stick with you guys.  
Bautista: I am not fully capable of killing Mercer. If he gets his hands on Eta and Iota, as well as other AIs, he will be unstoppable.  
Alison: Well, do you know where the hottest volcano in the country is? 'Cause Alistair said that melting him in said volcano is the only way to immobilize and kill him.  
Bautista: Negative. However, we can make it. First, we need to leave.  
Alison: We've got an APC.  
Bautista: That will do.  
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy. Lelouch was leaving the clubhouse, and saw that C.C. was leaning on one of the trees.  
  
C.C.: First, you needed me to do something, now you don't? What's with you?  
Lelouch: I'm going to face Kyoto, myself. I don't care if I die.  
C.C.: Excuse me?  
Lelouch: You knew, didn't you? About Alistair's past? His parents, his friends, his limbs?  
C.C.: Nunnally. So, you understand?  
Lelouch: I'm through screwing around.  
C.C.: So, you want justice, for what happened to Alistair? Revenge?  
Lelouch: Revenge doesn't exist. There is no "strong", there is no "weak". There is no justice... _just us_. It isn't "revenge"... It's karma.  
C.C.: And the opera ticket?  
Lelouch: I have to cancel.  
  
Lelouch's cell phone started ringing and Lelouch answered it.  
  
Lelouch: Hello?  
Shirley: (over phone) Hey, Lulu... Uh, about the date, tonight...  
Lelouch: I'm sorry, but I have to cancel. I can't make it.  
Shirley: Huh? You sound sad, Lulu... What's going on?  
Lelouch: Did you know that we invaded Alistair's country, 10 years ago?  
Shirley: Wait, what?!  
Lelouch: Yeah. It was the very first testing for the Knightmares. 50,000 innocent lives were taken.  
Shirley: Oh, God...  
Lelouch: That's why I sound like I'm in a funk. I don't wanna bring the mood down with the details.  
Shirley: It's okay! I understand! Just... I hope you feel better, Lulu.  
Lelouch: I hope so, too. (closes phone)


	41. Stage 12 Part 3

1:00 p.m., Urausu, Japan. A Britannian vehicle was driving amongst the traffic of the town, in search of a specific location. The driver was extremely nervous, as he drove. For some unknown reason, he was wearing a scientist uniform.  
  
Scientist: (frightened) How the hell did I get roped into this?  
  
Two days ago, Narita mountains. The scientists hired by Clovis, now led by a General Bartley, were leaving the area, at sunset, taking their research with them. The landslide caused some trouble of leaving, specifically for the last scientist. He was driving along the smooth road, when a Britannian soldier collapsed in front of the truck.  
  
Scientist: Oh, shit! (stops truck) A soldier?!  
  
The soldier looked at the truck, revealing himself to be Jeremiah Gottwald, who was severely wounded after the forced friendly fire from the Guren. Jeremiah used his walking stick to get to the side of the truck, and got in. The scientist looked at Jeremiah, whose left eye was closed.  
  
Jeremiah: Do you mind taking me somewhere, pal?  
Scientist: (draws pistol, holds it shakily) Who are you!?  
Jeremiah: (takes pistol) The one calling the shots. (aims pistol) My entire body hurts like a bitch. Take me to a hospital.  
Scientist: Well, the Tokyo settlement is a long drive...  
Jeremiah: We're not going to Tokyo. Find a Mavericks neighborhood, and get me to a doctor.  
Scientist: But, but...!  
Jeremiah: Do it, or I'll shoot your testicles!  
Scientist: Driving, now!  
  
Present day, Urausu. The scientist stopped the truck, thus waking up Jeremiah.  
  
Jeremiah: (groans in pain) This thing doesn't stop on a dime. (groans)  
Scientist: Found it.  
Jeremiah: Oh, good. Don't tell your friends about me, or I'll hunt you down.  
Scientist: I won't! I swear!  
Jeremiah: I can make sure of that.  
Scientist: Of course, you can!  
Jeremiah: Well said. (aims pistol at scientist's testicles) Good game. (fires pistol)  
Scientist: (screams in agonizing pain)  
Jeremiah: Drive safe, now!  
Scientist: (crying)  
  
As Jeremiah exited the vehicle, the vehicle drove off, swerving at random points. Jeremiah approached the house in front of him and stopped at the door.  
  
Jeremiah: Okay. Inconspicuous. Don't be threatening. What's that knock, again? (while knocking on door) Shave and a haircut...two bits?  
  
Jeremiah waited at the door, then it opened. A young Japanese girl was on the other side and looked up at Jeremiah, shocked that a Britannian was at her doorstep.  
  
Jeremiah: (smiles) Hi. If one of your parents could call a doctor, for me, that would be great. As you can see, I'm hurt as hell. I had to threaten a scientist-looking guy and shoot him between his legs. Don't worry, I'm a soon-to-be Maverick. Also, could you put your back to one of those walls?  
  
The girl did as she was instructed and put her back against one of the walls.  
  
Jeremiah: Good. Now, I won't crush you, when I fall face-first to the floor. Which I will do, now.  
  
Jeremiah fell into the house, face-first, and went unconscious.  
  
Girl: Mom? Dad? We have a patient!  
  
2015 a.t.b., Salt Lake City, Utah. Hawking was wandering the city, tired from walking to the city, deprived of his precious Mephisto.  
  
Hawking: (whining) God. Where's Mercer? He should've noticed my vertibird crashing, by now. I don't have any Mephisto. I'm tired of walking.  
  
Immediately, he saw a black APC being driven by Alison speed past him.  
  
Hawking: (normal tone) Was that Tex? Son of a...  
  
Hawking walked into the road and caused an expensive car to crash. The driver got out of the car and approached Hawking.  
  
Driver: You dipshit! Do you know how much this car costs!? I swear, I'll sue you, till your bankrupt-!  
  
The driver was unable to finish his sentence, before Hawking snapped his neck and let the body hit the ground. Hawking got into the back of the car and saw that there was a rich man sitting next to him.  
  
Rich Man: Why, hello! I rarely get visitors! My bodyguard usually scares them away. My name is Mr. Crane. So, tell me, is there anything I can help you with?  
  
Hawking shoved Crane to the front of the car, slamming the rich man's face into the windshield.  
  
Hawking: Start the car.  
Crane: (nose bleeds) Wha- What?!  
Hawking: There's a black APC that I want you to follow.  
Crane: (stammering) But, but, but, but-!  
Hawking: If you do not abide to my commands, then, I, Samuel Hawking, will tear out your intestines, then, I, Samuel Hawking...will _mate_ with them.  
  
Crane got into the driver's seat and started the car, as one of his teeth fell out. The car drove off in the direction of the APC.  
  
Hawking: (thinking) Okay. I have no idea what the hell is going on, but Mercer failed. Somehow. Anywho, I'll just take down Tex, get the AIs, and give 'em to Mercer. Hell, I feel like killing somebody, today. Got a plasma Glock, so, everything's peachy keen. All that I need to worry about is the matter of catching them-.  
  
Hawking noticed that the car stopped and went back to reality. He looked outside and saw that the car was surrounded by traffic.  
  
Hawking: Uh, Monopoly guy? I was kinda lost in my thoughts and, uh...I saw that we're surrounded by, like, 50 cars. Why did we stop?  
Crane: As you can see, sir, there's so much traffic, here... It's impossible to move!  
Hawking: Well... I see a road that's clearly open. Why don't you use that?  
Crane: I-I don't see a road!  
Hawking: (sighs) Drive on the sidewalk, dumbass.  
Crane: But, it's called a side _walk_! Not a side _drive_!  
Hawking: (pauses) Are you being smart with me?  
Crane: No, no, no! It's just that-!  
Hawking: Is Samuel Hawking gonna have to choke a bitch?  
Crane: (crying) God, please!  
Hawking: Because, I, Samuel Hawking, seriously believe that I, Samuel Hawking, have not done enough bitch-choking since I've been here!  
Crane: (pauses, blood drops from left nostril) Okay...  
  
Meanwhile, Alison's APC drove across the city, with Bautista, York, Carolina, North, South and a wounded Florida.  
  
North: So, now what? We can't take Hawking, head-on.  
Alison: Well, Alistair's working separate from us. He has to work on the California Republic and Lost Legion.  
Bautista: Recent Legion activity has been found in Zion National Park. All legionaries have been reported dead.  
Alison: Thank you, Bautista.  
Bautista: You are welcome.  
North: So, beat down lesser threats, in order to take down the greater threats. Not a bad thought. Taking out those factions should give him enough experience to take out Hawking.  
Alison: Bautista, you said that we should make a volcano... How do we go about doing that?  
Bautista: Civility's technology is highly advanced. I am one such example, though speech is still a problem, for me. Civility has gone so far as to make a device that terraforms the land, a replica of the Garden of Eden.  
Alison: That's one of the things we can destroy.  
South: You hate nature, huh?  
Bautista: Alison is correct. True, the device creates nature, from nothing, but the effects on the earth are catastrophic. All of the technological abominations that Civility has created must be destroyed.  
Alison: Except for you. You've proven yourself to be a person. We can fix your speech issue, make you sound less robotic.  
Bautista: (smiles) That is kind of you, Alison. Do you love Alistair?  
Alison: I _wish_ he was loved. The trauma and abuse he had to go through was bullshit. I'll marry him, if I have to, even go for a last resort.  
Bautista: (stops smiling) I would not consider your "last resort" option.  
Alison: Why the hell not?  
Bautista: If I am to understand what it is, and calculate Alistair's physical, mental, emotional, and psychological statuses, the result would not end well. Considering everything he has gone through, and what he has done and seen, what you would propose to do will put his life to an end.  
Alison: I want him to be happy, god dammit! I've already lost the only man I ever loved! I'm trying to do him a favor!  
Bautista: If you do it, the resulting psychological damage will literally kill him.  
South: Whoa. He's got some hella standards.  
Alison: I'm giving him what he deserves!  
Bautista: He does not deserve what he does not want!  
Alison: So, what!? I just stop loving him, all at once!?  
Bautista: Do you understand your faults? You have a crush on him, you treat him as though he were a lover... However, you are forcing a romantic relationship. You cannot force that kind of relationship without resistance. That relationship takes time.  
Alison: Time which he doesn't have! He needs love, now! Not later, _now_!  
Bautista: Let him live his life! Let him find his own love!  
Alison: _Let me do this for you, Null_!  
  
An awkward silence filled the vehicle, which stopped during Alison and Bautista's argument.  
  
Carolina: If you're gonna argue, then let me drive.  
  
Alison and Carolina switched places at the front of the vehicle, and Carolina started driving the APC.  
  
York: You're still hung up about Null?  
Alison: I thought I moved on. I saw Null in Alistair. I'm still living in the past.  
Bautista: Alistair knows what it feels like to spend your own life, chasing ghosts. His medical records show that he was having constant nightmares, after Britannia took his life away. He wanted to see his parents, trying to crawl out of that crater. He wanted to see his friends, go back to school, back to his home. He wanted to know what his African American friend wanted to say. He wanted the good times back.  
Alison: We're in the same boat. We've both lost potential lovers. We've both lost our happiness. Alistair's all I've got left. I have to love him. It's the only way.  
Bautista: Is it?  
Alison: I honestly don't know.  
South: Is it weird that I'm giving a shit about this? 'Cause, seriously, the psychological damage is real and still there.  
North: Must be weakening. How's the exit situation?  
Carolina: Well, there's a little traffic ahead, but we can make it.  
  
Immediately, an expensive black car sped around the corner, ran over about 15 bystanders and started drifting in front of the APC. Samuel Hawking was in the back of the car, flipping off Carolina, Alison and York.  
  
York: What the hell?!  
Carolina: Hawking!  
  
2017 a.t.b., unknown ghetto. Zero was waiting for the driver from the Kyoto organization to arrive. Out of the fog, a car drove up to Zero, and the driver rolled down the window.  
  
Driver: My master has instructed me to tell you to bring your command staff with you.  
Zero: Don't worry. They're surveying the area, as we speak. Also...(mask reveals left eye, activates Geass) I want the talks to be peaceful. No guns, no violence. Just words.  
Driver: Of course. I will insist.  
Zero: Good.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Salt Lake City, Utah. Hawking was chasing the APC driven by Carolina, and Bautista decided to man the turret on top of the vehicle. Bautista tried to shoot out the tires of the car, without hitting the driver, but kept missing and hitting the car with debris.  
  
Alison: Crap! There's nothing we can do!  
Carolina: Wait, is that Crane, from Atlas?  
Alison: What!?  
Carolina: It is! That douche is backing Atlas, under the "nice guy" shtick! Wait, why's he wounded? Doesn't he know who Hawking is?  
Alison: Bautista! No time for mercy!  
  
Bautista fired the turret at the roof of the car, tearing it clean off. Hawking stood up in the back seat and started firing an assault rifle at the APC.  
  
York: This guy's insane!  
Carolina: No shit! He made himself that way!  
Alison: Wait, what?!  
Carolina: Turns out that he was responsible for a load of murders, in his childhood! All the bullying he endured? Inspiration!  
Alison: So, what, he had a Joker run!?  
Carolina: Exactly! Then, he tried utilizing the law to kill people!  
Alison: And the self-insanity thing!?  
Carolina: Self-explanatory! He loves being evil, so...!  
Alison: He made himself insane, to keep from atonement.  
Bautista: The turret has taken too much damage!  
Carolina: Clever dick!  
York: Train's coming!  
Carolina: Hang on, guys! Time to improvise!  
  
Carolina sped the APC past the railroad before the train arrived. The car Hawking was in was not going to make it past the tracks.  
  
Hawking: Crap. All because I don't have any Mephisto, anymore. Wait, I never wore this suit. (searches pockets, pulls out syringe) Oh! Here's some Mephisto! (injects Mephisto, smiles sinisterly)  
  
The car was over the train tracks when the train made contact with it and exploded. After 10 seconds passed, the train was launched off of the tracks and Hawking emerged from the flames and wreckage, dragging Crane's corpse with him.  
  
Hawking: (laughs) Time to take a ride Pringles mascot!  
  
Meanwhile, the former Agents of Civility and android seemingly escaped Hawking, giving a moment to relax.  
  
South: You think that got him?  
Florida: (groans) What's going on?  
Bautista: That makes no sense. You received a fatal wound!  
North: I know, right? He comes back from those wounds in the most impossible way.  
Florida: Some kind of enhancement. I won't complain. So, what's going on?  
Carolina: We were being chased by Hawking.  
Florida: Here?!  
Carolina: I think we lost him, though. We're gonna speed out of here, so hang on!  
Bautista: Projectile approaching!  
  
The former Agents in the back of the APC looked out the back doors and saw Crane's corpes flying right towards them.  
  
North: God dammit!  
  
The corpse hit the doors at the back of the APC and they flew open, the impact on the APC launching North, South, Florida and Batista out of the APC, as the APC continued driving.  
  
North: I don't think they noticed.  
  
The group looked up, and Hawking was on the other side of the road.  
  
Hawking: Remember me, bitches?  
  
2017 a.t.b., Narita mountains. Suzaku was assisting with cleaning up the landslide, and searching for any bodies that were under the rubble. However, he was distracted by the previous events, during the battle.  
  
Suzaku: (thinking) That couldn't have been her. Could it? And, the hallucination... No, forget it. The data doesn't show her, anywhere.  
Lloyd: Have you dug enough bodies out of the landslide, yet?  
Suzaku: (out loud) I'd like to continue the recovery operation.  
Lloyd: Be my guest. Princess Cornelia's indulging you, after all.  
Suzaku: Lloyd... Zero and the Black Knights... What are they trying to do? What do they hope to gain, sacrificing all these lives?  
Lloyd: Knights of justice, so they say.  
Suzaku: This can't be justice!  
Lloyd: Cool your jets. Whatever embarrassing theory on the nature of justice that you have, you should keep to yourself. We're soldiers, remember?  
Cecile Croomy: Suzaku! The energy filler has been replaced!  
Suzaku: Thanks. (walks toward Lancelot)  
Cecile: (walks to Lloyd) I checked the Purebloods' units.  
Lloyd: Was I right?  
Cecile: Only a Radiant Wave Surger could do that.  
Lloyd: Rakshata. Had to hear from her, again. It's actually hard to believe that she'd work with our enemies. Probably excluding the Mavericks, of course.  
Cecile: And the pilot of that unit was an ace. We can't have Suzaku fight that pilot, again. Considering his mental status...  
Lloyd: True. Lancelot has more versatility, but...  
Cecile: Then, there's the ace pilot of the Mavericks. He stole that Sutherland, during the Saitama invasion.  
Lloyd: Strategic, powerful, fast, versatile, intelligent... Every ounce of combat knowledge over the course of history flows through that brain. My Lancelot, beaten by boxing!  
Cecile: You have to wonder... Why did the Primebloods and Renegades appear, when the Mavericks reared their heads?  
Lloyd: Good question. The Mavericks are getting powerful, too. Their main priority is people, no matter who they are. Britannians and Elevens litter their ranks. Some of our own soldiers left to join them. I guess the Black Knights are a little more exclusive.  
Cecile: But, why vigilantism?  
Lloyd: I don't think it's vigilantism, Cecile. It's...something else, entirely. Their symbol... I remember it, from somewhere. It's on the tip of my tongue...


	42. Stage 12 Part 4

Inside the vehicle that was taking the Black Knights to Kyoto's headquarters, Zero, Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki were sitting in the back, Tamaki being bored from the long drive.  
  
Tamaki: Must be outside the settlement, 'cause it's taking a while to get there.  
Ohgi: Kyoto's influence seems phenomenal, nearly legendary.  
Kallen: You want to talk about influence? Try the Tokyo Mavericks. They've got guys outside of Tokyo, dealing with Britannia throughout the rest of the country. By the way, you've been pretty quiet, Zero.  
Zero: I'm fine. I learned some dark shit.  
Ohgi: Whoa!  
Tamaki: Zero, I'm pretty sure you know this, but I'm not the guy to base your speech patterns on.  
Zero: I'll talk however I damn well please. We're going to meet with Kyoto, get any necessary equipment to combat the three enemy factions that we're caught up with, _peacefully_ , mind you, and we make some new friends. I don't want screw-ups on your end. Got it?  
Tamaki: I'd rather not start anything with those guys.  
Ohgi: So, what's the dark thing you learned?  
Zero: Ever heard of America?  
Tamaki: Yeah. They're our allies.  
Zero: Well, it turns out that Britannia attacked America and took over, 10 years ago, by testing out the Knightmares. The total death rate was 50,000.  
Ohgi: 50,000 people were killed?!  
Zero: That's not the only thing that pisses me off. The other thing is that the Knightmare pilots were indulged by one Samuel Hawking.  
Tamaki: Oh, Jesus... Why'd you have to mention that asshole?  
Zero: You know him?  
Kallen: Who _hasn't_ heard of Malefactor Extraordinaire, Samuel Hawking? We really didn't know about the part where Britannia invaded, though.  
Zero: Just thinking about that asshole pisses me off.  
Driver: Would you like me to turn on the radio?  
Kallen: What stations do you have?  
Driver: Tokyo Mavericks stations. Rock and roll, and the like.  
Kallen: Damn...  
Zero: Turn it up.  
  
As the driver turned on the radio, a song that was greatly familiar to Zero began to play.  
  
Zero: You hear that? That's the sound of my childhood.  
Kallen: You...listened to Metallica, as a kid?  
Zero: You're damn right. Oh, right to one of my favorite parts! (singing) Uncross your arms, take and throw him to the cure, say, "I do believe"! Uncross your arms, now! Take him to it, say, "I do believe"! "I do believe"!  
Kallen: Even with that voice filter, he's a good singer.  
Tamaki: You learn something new, every day.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Salt Lake Ciy, Utah. Bautista, Florida, North and South were stranded in a street, with Hawking standing at the opposite end.  
  
Florida: I am getting sick of this guy.  
Hawking: What, you thought you could run from the world's greatest malefactor? You're lucky I found some Mephisto on me, otherwise, I would've been dead.  
South: Shit.  
Florida: I'm taking this asshole out!  
  
Florida charged at Hawking, roaring with all of his rage. When Florida reached Hawking, Hawking punched Florida in the throat, and the sound of bones breaking could be heard across the street. Hawking lifted the prone Florida by the throat, with one hand.  
  
Hawking: Any last words, goody-goody blue dude?  
Florida: (unable to speak any words)  
Hawking: Aptly put. (inverses grasp to the back of Florida's neck, pulls out plasma Glock, aims it at Florida's spine) Good game.  
  
Hawking shot the plasma Glock and a flash of green light appeared, resulting in Florida having a hole in his stomach, possibly without a spine. Hawking threw the body aside and holstered the energy weapon.  
  
North: (enraged) You bastard!  
  
North began running towards Hawking and was met with a head-butt from Hawking. Hawking picked North up by the hair and forced his hand into North's chest. When Hawking pulled his hand out of North's chest, he pulled out a microchip holding North's AI and kicked North's body away.  
  
South: (thinking) Huh. I actually never would've thought that another case of psychological damage could undo the previous adverse affects.  
  
2017 a.t.b., Tokyo, Diethard Ried's office. Diethard was typing a report on his computer when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
Diethard: (thinking) Huh? I thought only Jeremiah and Villetta knew about this office. Unless... Oh, God, I'll probably go deaf. (out loud) Come in.  
  
The door opened and a familiar man in a uniform that resembled Ashford Academy's entered the office.  
  
Alistair: 'Sup, Mr. Diethard Ried?  
Diethard: It's you! How did you know where this was?  
Alistair: I asked.  
Diethard: Wow. It's really that simple?  
Alistair: Anyway, I'm here to ask for some information.  
Diethard: Information? I may be a news reporter, but I'm not an informant.  
Alistair: Really? 'Cause, that really doesn't explain how the Black Knights knew where to go.  
Diethard: You're here to rat me out.  
Alistair: Rat out a fellow do-gooder? Hardly. (sits down in chair) I need every bit of information you have on the Primebloods and the Renegades.  
Diethard: Hmm... Very well. However, I want some information, in return. Let's say... America. What's been going on?  
Alistair: Dude, you can just check that out on the internet.  
Diethard: Are you kidding me?  
Alistair: Some things are just so simple.  
Diethard: (sighs) Dammit. What do you want to know?  
Alistair: Everything.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of Tokyo, Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki exited the vehicle, with Zero playing the air guitar on top of the car, while the guitar solo of the Metallica song was blaring.  
  
Kallen: Okay. I think it's safe to say that we've officially seen what charisma looks like.  
Tamaki: I'll say. (looks out window) Oh, my God! We're in freaking Mt. Fuji!  
Ohgi: You mean...the mines?!  
Tamaki: The Sakuradite... It's right below us!  
Ohgi: God help us.  
Elderly Voice: Turn off that music. Now!  
  
The driver in the car turned off the radio and the window closed, causing red lights to turn on.  
  
Zero: I was listening to that! (gets down from car) Can't people unwind, in their own way?  
Elderly Man: Do you even comprehend where you are?  
Zero: Mt. Fuji, a very important and popular landmark, found only in Japan.  
Elderly Man: Correct. However, it has been bent to the empire's will, destroyed, albeit a little.  
Zero: The view's good, though. Cloaking the metal parts would make the inside a neat little attraction. After getting rid of all the Sakuradite, of course.  
Elderly Man: I doubt that. I apologize for not showing my face, but you hide your face, as well, Zero. To trust you, you must show me your face!  
  
The elderly man behind the curtain pointed his cane at Zero, and Burais appeared from the shadows, aiming their guns at the Black Knights.  
  
Tamaki: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!  
Kallen: Please, wait! Zero's given us hope, victory, even! Isn't that enough to trust him!?  
Elderly Man: Silence! Zero, remove your mask, now!  
Zero: What the hell is this?  
Elderly Man: Hm?  
Zero: I said that I wanted these talks to be peaceful. Is this peaceful!?  
Elderly Man: Do as I say, or die!  
Zero: (walks towards elderly man) I didn't ask for this bullshit!  
Elderly Man: Shoot him!  
Zero: What part of "peaceful" don't you get!?  
Elderly Man: What are you waiting for!?  
Zero: Aiming guns at people you invite, threaten them...! What kind of hospitality is that!?  
  
As Zero walked up the stairs to the man behind the curtain, the guards standing near the elderly man aim their pistols at Zero.  
  
Guard: Freeze!  
Zero: Take a walk.  
Guard: Back away! Now!  
Zero: (leans towards guard) Do you feel in charge?  
Guard: (frightened) ...No?  
Zero: Then, take a walk, bitch.  
  
The guards holstered their guns and immediately walked away, fast.  
  
Zero: Not how thought it would go, Taizo Kirihara?  
Taizo Kirihara: Damn. How much do you know about me?  
Zero: You founded Kirihara Industries, monopolizing Sakuradite, alongside being a backer of the Kururugi regime, nearly a decade ago. When Japan fell, you started collaborating with Britannia, to keep yourself out of harm's way. "Kirihara the Traitor", they called you. In truth, you are a head honcho of the Six Houses of Kyoto, supporting resistance groups throughout Japan. Pretty sucky, being a double agent.  
Kirihara: That's not really common knowledge for any Japanese citizen.  
Zero: That's because I'm not Japanese.  
Tamaki: Get the hell out...  
Kallen: No way...  
Kirihara: Then, why fight for Japan, at all?  
Zero: Because it's the right thing to do. Imperialism is a dead practice, after all.  
Kirihara: So, you'd fight Britannia? Because it's the right thing to do?  
Zero: You haven't pieced it together, have you? (takes off mask)  
Kirihara: (surprised) You... It can't be...  
Lelouch: Hello, Kirihara. It's been a good couple of years, hasn't it?  
Kirihara: Yes. Ever since we received you as hostages.  
Lelouch: We were never hostages, to begin with. I was more like a freeloader, trying to take care of his sister.  
Kirihara: Very true. You're right.  
Lelouch: You should have realized it was me, by the music.  
Kirihara: I didn't even realize that it was Metallica, until now. You've always been calmed by that music genre. So, you're here to ask for assistance?  
Lelouch: Of course.  
Kirihara: (chuckles) Well, then. Let's get interesting. (to Ohgi) You, in the turtleneck! Are you Ohgi?  
Ohgi: Yes!  
Kirihara: Zero is a man to be trusted. His face must be hidden for the most vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero, with all of your heart. If you do so, you will be supported, tenfold!  
Ohgi: Thank you very much!  
Lelouch: I'm grateful, Kirihara. We'll meet again, I hope.  
Kirihara: So, you're off to embark on the path of blood?  
Lelouch: No. This is the path to _end_ bloodshed. (puts mask back on)  
Kirihara: But, there is no such path.  
Zero: (walking away) Then, I'll _make_ one.  
  
Back at Diethard's office, Diethard laid two files onto his desk, for Alistair to see.  
  
Diethard: Who do you want to hear about, first?  
Alistair: Renegades.  
Diethard: The Renegades were founded by a former backer of the last prime minister of Japan. A politician named Oda Nanbu. The man is ruthless, when it comes to military might.  
Alistair: A former war hero?  
Diethard: The most infamous soldier and commander to ever come out of the Japanese military. He greatly opposes the idea of peace without killing anybody. Instead...  
Alistair: Peace through tyranny.  
Diethard: Exactly. Nanbu wanted Japan to become an empire, again, and got to Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front.  
Alistair: Thus, the Renegades were born.  
Diethard: Of course. I don't have information on leading members, though.  
Alistair: That's alright. Now, the Primebloods.  
Diethard: Not much to say on origins. They've been opposing Britannia's law for about 10 years. One of their rants said something about plunging the world into chaos.  
Alistair: That's just how they are. They're anarchists who want to bring about the apocalypse.  
Diethard: A major case of insanity, then. I have information on the leading members of the Primebloods.  
Alistair: Fire away.  
Diethard: Second-in-command, head of stealth operations and master assassin: Jackknife.  
Alistair: You'd think a butterfly knife.  
Diethard: Scientific genius, Knightmare designer and master hacker: Decker.  
Alistair: What's he got? Some kind of neo cyber-punk fashion statement?  
Diethard: Only him. Finally... Brutal criminal, devastating murderer and head of all assault operations: Sledge.  
Alistair: And the boss-man?  
Diethard: The leaders have changed, over the years, founded by a teenager with a god complex. The current leader is an unknown man in his 60s... One Kane Truman.  
Alistair: So far, nothing on Kane?  
Diethard: He doesn't even show up on any database.  
Alistair: Right. So, you need these files back?  
Diethard: Take them. I have spares.  
Alistair: Thanks, Diethard. (gets up)  
Diethard: Are you an informant, as well?  
Alistair: Not really. I'm a mercenary benefactor. I live to take these guys down.  
  
Hours later, at the opera house, Lelouch was walking through the rainy sidewalk, holding an umbrella, after realizing that Shirley wasn't there.  
  
Lelouch: (thinking) Why did I come here, anyway? I told Shirley that I couldn't make it. Oh, well. Maybe I had the time to go.  
  
At that moment, Lelouch noticed that Shirley was standing alone, in the rain, without an umbrella. Lelouch held his umbrella over Shirley, to shield her from the rain.  
  
Lelouch: (out loud) Sorry that I was late, Shirley. Come on, let's get out of the rain.  
Shirley: Lulu... Zero... Zero fights for the weak...right?  
Lelouch: Yeah. Of course, he does.  
Shirley: (crying) Then... Then, why did he kill my father? My father... He wouldn't hurt me. He did nothing wrong. Yet, he was buried alive. He... He couldn't breathe. Lulu, why did my father have to die!? Why!? (hugs Lelouch) Why did this have to happen, Lulu!?  
  
Lelouch was unable to respond, due to the horror that filled his mind and the rage flowing through it.  
  
Shirley: Lulu...  
Lelouch: (looks at Shirley)  
Shirley: Forgive me... I have to...  
  
Shirley kissed Lelouch, despair flowing through her mind.


	43. Stage 13 Part 1

1:00 p.m., Tokyo cemetery. Lelouch, Suzaku and other members of the student council were attending the funeral of Shirley's late father, except for Alistair.   
  
Lelouch: (thinking) Why? Why did it have to happen? It was...impossible to do that. Who would just allow those people to die? It can't be Hawking... It just can't...   
  
2015 a.t.b., Salt Lake City, Utah. Hawking was wiping the blood off of his hand, after retrieving North's AI from inside his body.   
  
Hawking: Yeah, that's one of the twins. (pockets microchip) Now, for number two...   
  
Hawking felt a punch on his left cheek and saw that Bautista was attempting to kill him.   
  
Hawking: ...Really?   
  
Hawking threw an overhand right punch into Bautista's head, knocking the large android across the street. Hawking began walking towards South.   
  
South: Bautista! Are you alright!?   
Bautista: (delirious) My cranial structure has received serious damage. (head wound sparks) How are you?   
Hawking: (stops walking) I'd concern yourself less about him, if I were you. He wasn't focusing on what was important, here. (whispering loudly) It's me!   
South: You...! Give back Eta, you sociopathic asshole!   
Hawking: (normal tone) Now, now. You, of all people, should know that being hurtful to me is only a compliment.   
South: You're a  _monster_ !   
Hawking: Understatement.   
South: Do you honestly think that I'd let you do what you did to my brother to me?   
Hawking: Girly, your compliance is not a factor. Compliance isn't a factor in anything, really. All that matters is that I get what I want, and maintain being evil. I mean, seriously, have you seen how evil I am? Where was all this, in the past? The only exception was 9/11. I get turned on by that kind of shit.   
South: Alright... (puts hand over chest) I'll just have to do this.   
Hawking: ...What, give yourself a boob exam?   
South: No. Explode my bomb.   
Hawking: (confused) In your  _boob_ ?   
South: No, in my  _chest_ -!   
Hawking: (normal tone, smiling) A booby-bomb!   
South: I'm serious!   
Hawking: I know. I'm just being funny. So, that bomb is supposed to get rid of the AI, too?   
South: Exactly. Unless you kill yourself, I'll settle for taking a limb from you!   
Hawking: Explosion's that powerful, huh? Alright, I'll just use some facts about you to trigger something. (pauses, stops smiling) Uh...   
South: I'm waiting.   
Hawking: There was... Shit... Uh... Uh...   
South: You know absolutely nothing about us, do you?   
Hawking: Okay, to be fair, I  _just_ met you, today!   
South: This isn't a game!   
Hawking: (chuckles, smiling) That's where you're wrong, cyber-tits. It is, in fact, a game. All you have to do is kill yourself and Iota, before I catch you, and hand both AIs over to Mercer. (cracks knuckles) It's like tag...for keeps. And now, with both your goody-goody brother and friends out of the way...  _We can play the night away_ .   
  
Hawking began approaching South, again, and South began grasping at her chest. Immediately, Hawking heard the honking of a semi truck, and was immediately launched into a building by the vehicle. Exiting the vehicle was a man in a military uniform, his name patch reading "Nichols".   
  
Hawking: (groans, gets up) What hit me?   
Ensign Nichols: Hey, Hawking!   
Hawking: Huh? Oh, my God! It's Ensign Nichols! What, was Tex busy!?   
Ensign Nichols: (growls, presses button on trailer)   
Hawking: You seriously think you can take me on!? With your condition!? You're no cyborg! You're no super soldier! And, you're certainly not Mercer! You're just human.   
Ensign Nichols: Yeah? Well, you know what?   
  
When Ensign Nichols pushed the button on the trailer, the trailer began opening outward, revealing an armory of mounted turrets, and heavy weaponry.   
  
Ensign Nichols: Screw skill... Screw power... Screw  _cyborgs_ ... Screw  _super soldiers_ ...! (picks up flamethrower, utterly enraged) AND SCREW  _YOU_ !   
  
Ensign Nichols fired the flamethrower he was holding and the fire began to spiral as it approached Hawking.   
  
Hawking: Aww, that's just adora- (fire impacts, launches back into building)  _Shit_ !   
  
As Hawking was launched back into the building he was in, Ensign Nichols stopped firing the flamethrower and directed his attention to South.   
  
Ensign Nichols:  _You_ ! Blow yourself up, or leave!  _I don't care which_ !   
South: Alright. Just, don't die, okay?    
Hawking: (charges out of shadows) You upstart, Ensign bitch!   
Ensign Nichols: (battle cry, shoots flamethrower)   
Hawking: (launched back into building) Dammit!   
South: Bautista, we have to get outta here!   
Bautista: Where is North? Where is Florida?   
South: I think Florida's gone. I don't know about North, though. We don't have the time to look.   
Bautista: That is sad. I am sad.   
South: We both are.   
  
As Ensign Nichols' onslaught continued, he activated the automatic turrets, and the turrets started firing bullets, grenades, missiles and rockets at Hawking, while Nichols used the last shot from the flamethrower, threw it aside, and began dual wielding two light machine guns.   
  
Hawking: Stop it! (grenade explodes)  _Stop it_ ! (missiles and rockets connect and explode)  _ANGRY_ !   
Ensign Nichols: (enraged battle cry)   
  
Meanwhile, at the nearby military base, General Chase and Ocelot were hearing repeated explosions and guns firing.   
  
Ocelot: What the hell?   
General Chase: You hear that?   
Ensign Nichols: (from afar, battle cry)   
Hawking: (from afar)  _Piss_ !   
Ocelot: Hawking?!   
General Chase: Is that...Ensign Nichols?!   
Ocelot: Whoever that is, they're nettled.   
General Chase: If that's Nichols, then he's going to die.   
Ocelot: What do you mean?   
  
Back in Salt Lake City, Ensign Nichols was attempting get rid of Hawking, once and for all, when his turrets fired every last round that they had. When the turrets stopped firing, and when Nichols' machine guns clicked empty, smoke was emerging from the building that Hawking was in. Nichols threw the machine guns away and picked up a rocket launcher, aiming it at the building.   
  
Hawking: (panting) Are ya done!? 'Cause, I'm coming out, and I swear to God...! If you do that  _again_ ...! (exits building) I will be so freaking nettled...!   
  
Ensign Nichols fired the rocket launcher, and the rocket connected with Hawking's stomach, launching him off of his feet, again.   
  
Hawking:  _Dammit_ ! (rocket explodes)   
  
Back at the military base, General Chase finished explaining Ensign Nichols' heart condition.   
  
Ocelot: You mean to tell me that you let that guy join the military?!   
General Chase: We had no choice! We couldn't overpower him! He kept kicking ass, despite dying!   
Ocelot: Well, one of your toughest soldiers is gonna die! Alistair, can you-?   
  
Ocelot looked behind him and immediately noticed that Alistair and his car were gone.   
  
Ocelot: Where did Alistair go?   
General Chase: He left as soon as he figured out that his friends were in trouble.   
Ocelot: God damn, he's unnoticeable.   
  
Back at Salt Lake City, Ensign Nichols was immediately tired from the onslaught that he brought upon Hawking.   
  
Ensign Nichols: (thinking) Huh. Not dead, yet. That's actually impressive- (starts collapsing) Yep, there we go.   
  
Ensign Nichols collapsed to the ground, off of the trailer. Hawking walked out of the building, his suit showing no damage on it, but Hawking was dirty.   
  
Hawking: You know, if you want my personal opinion, trying to kill me with bullets and grenades and rockets and missiles and an armor piercing flamethrower, while I was hopped up on Mephisto...really wasn't the best plan you could come up with. But, to be fair...(draws plasma Glock, aims it at prone Nichols) It's  _far_ from the worst decision you've made, today.   
Ensign Nichols: (strained) You seem kinda frustrated, Hawking. You know how to fix that?   
Hawking: How?   
Ensign Nichols: What you do...is go to the local pharmacy... Ask for something called Viagra... And it'll help you  _go screw yourself_ !   
Hawking: Ooh! Defiant to the end! I like it!   
  
Before Hawking could fire the energy weapon and finish off Nichols, he could hear another car approaching him. He looked and saw Alistair's car approaching him, then the car rammed into him, launching him into the air. In that split second of being in the air, Hawking saw the 60mm cannon aimed right at him, then the cannon shot Hawking, launching him into another building. Alistair exited the vehicle and tended to Ensign Nichols.   
  
Ensign Nichols: Alistair...?   
Alistair (Age 14): Don't talk. (puts Nichols in car)   
Hawking: So, you're the famous mercenary benefactor, huh? We finally meet, Alistair Wake!   
Alistair: Samuel Hawking. I'm not in the mood for trying to kill you, yet. That comes later.   
Hawking: Where's the fun in that? Why not have the showdown, now?   
Alistair: Because, I'm picking up my friends. (picks up North)   
Florida: (strained) Little...help?   
Alistair: Give me a sec. (puts North in car)   
Hawking: I blew a hole in him! How durable is he!? How durable am I? No, that's a stupid question.   
Alistair: (picks up Florida and Hawking's plasma Glock) That should do it. (carries Florida to car and puts him in it) Oh, by the way, Hawking?  _You're gonna die_ .   
  
Immediately, Alistair's car fired 20 missiles at Hawking, all of them colliding with the malefactor's body. Smoke engulfed the area around Hawking and he could barely see.   
  
Hawking: Okay, kid! I am sick and tired of all these explosions on me! Let's settle this!   
  
When the smoke cleared, Alistair and his vehicle were gone, and Hawking didn't hear a thing.   
  
Hawking: (flabbergasted) What-? How-? Why-?  _I have so many questions_ !   
  
2017 a.t.b., Tokyo cemetery. After Shirley's father was buried, Shirley approached her fellow student council members.   
  
Kallen: Shirley, I'm sorry that this happened.   
Shirley: You don't have to apologize, Kallen.   
Rivalz: I'm sorry, too! When we were watching the hotel jacking on the news, I thought the Black Knights were heroes! The Tokyo Mavericks, too! I was posting online how I thought that what happened at Narita was cool and...! Please, forgive me.   
Shirley: It's alright! That doesn't have anything to do with this.   
Milly: Shirley, I'm worried about you. Have you cried yet? You can't just hold it in, it'll be harder for you, later on.   
Shirley: I did. Kinda let it all out, really.   
Suzaku: This is just wrong. Zero, the Black Knights... Their methods are just cowardly! Anything gained through this kind of tactics is just meaningless!   
Shirley: Hey, where's Alistair?   
Milly: I didn't want to tell him. He doesn't mourn. Ever.   
Rivalz: Huh? Doesn't mourn?   
Milly: "Mourning isn't the hard part. It's letting go." Those are his words, exactly.   
Shirley: (thinking) Letting go...   
Milly: Anyway, I think it's time to head back. Shirley, we'll be waiting for you.   
  
Every student council member, except for Lelouch, left the cemetery.   
  
Shirley: Hey, Lulu? I'm sorry.   
Lelouch: Huh?   
Shirley: About yesterday... It wasn't fair of me to kiss you, like that. I shouldn't have done that. It's just so stupid. I just kissed you, out of the blue, and I can't be happy about it.   
  
Shirley began running off, leaving Lelouch alone.   
  
Lelouch: I've...never felt that kindness. Neither has Alistair...   
  
Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Alistair was looking out at the rainy sky, without his jacket and hat, when C.C. entered the room.   
  
C.C.: Oh, you're here?   
Alistair: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?   
C.C.: Well, Lelouch and the other council members left for a funeral.   
Alistair: Who's funeral?   
C.C.: The father of your friend, Shirley.   
Alistair: (walks to desk, opens folder) Fenette, Fenette... Joseph Fenette. He's on the list.   
C.C.: Why do you have your friend's father on a list?   
Alistair: Because...(closes folder) I had all of the dead bodies at Narita cremated.   
C.C.: You  _what_ ?! How could you do that?! Why?!   
Alistair: That's a stupid question, C.C.   
C.C.: No,  _you're_ stupid! You have no respect for the dead!   
Alistair: I believe the pronunciation you're looking for is "Civility". So, your sentence should be: " _Civility_ has no respect for the dead."   
C.C.: What the hell are you talking about?   
Alistair: Those cyborgs that Civility had litter their ranks? Dead bodies. Civility is still out there, and I'm not gonna let them rob graves for the sick pleasure of causing psychological damage on Shirley.   
C.C.: Oh.  _Oh_ . Oh... That makes sense.   
Alistair: Besides... (looks out window) I don't mourn.   
C.C.: Why not?   
Alistair: Mourning isn't the hard part. It's letting go.   
C.C.: Still...   
Alistair: C.C., I've lived Top Gun, Mad Max, The Terminator, and a bunch of other action series. I know full well not to let up.   
C.C.: Still, Lelouch has to be devastated.   
Alistair: You've gotta be freakin' kidding me.   
C.C.: What?   
Alistair: It's that same damn car, again. They've been showing up here, ever since Narita. Big mistake, punk. You've got your license plate in my view. (pulls out cell phone, dials number)   
James: (over phone) What's going on?   
Alistair: I've got a suspicious vehicle that's been surveying Ashford Academy, ever since the battle at Narita. I'm sending you the license plate number.   
James: I'll try and get an ID.   
Alistair: Good. (closes phone, sees car leaving) Oh, you wanna leave, now? Is that it?   
C.C.: Calm down.   
Alistair: Like hell. My school is being stalked. What if it's the Primebloods?   
C.C.: Damn. I know you don't take chances...   
Alistair: Unless my life's on the line, only then. (phone rings, answers phone) Hello?   
James: (over phone) The car in question belongs to one Villetta Nu. Says here that she was part of the Purebloods faction.   
Alistair: Thanks, James. (closes phone, opens laptop) Purebloods... Isn't that Jeremiah and Kewell's little posse?   
C.C.: I'm also sorry about Jeremiah.   
Alistair: He's a tougher bastard than you think. Bingo! So, that's what you look like, huh? Well, Villetta, we've met, in Saitama... Let's meet in person.


	44. Stage 13 Part 2

2015 a.t.b., interstate road, Utah. Alistair was driving to a hideout that was the farthest away from Salt Lake City and Hawking, when Florida groaned and sat up in the back of Alistair's car.   
  
Florida: Wha-? Who the hell...?   
Alistair (Age 14): So, you're Agent Florida. I'm Alistair.   
Florida: Wait...(groans) Alistair Wake? Did you just save me? (notices others) Wow. Can't believe North's still alive.   
Alistair: There are stimpaks, back there. He's gonna need them.   
Florida: I can't believe you found a whole stockpile of stimpaks. (injects a stimpak into North)   
Alistair: Actually, I've been making those stimpaks.   
Florida: Damn! A medical professional! And I thought you took on a bunch of mook AIs. (injects another stimpak into North)   
Alistair: I already killed two Metas, back at Zion.   
Florida: (injects third stimpak into North) Hold the phone... You took out the freaking Legion? You are god damn insane, kid. I mean, you had help, but still, that's a feat.   
Alistair: You're not that much different. You're still alive, even after having your spine destroyed.   
Florida: (exclaims) He shot me in the spine!? Dammit! (looks at Ensign Nichols) Oh, yeah, this guy's got a heart condition. He's gonna need this. (injects stimpak into Nichols)   
Ensign Nichols: (gasps, sits up) How am I alive?!   
Alistair: You are very lucky, Nichols.   
Ensign Nichols: Alistair?! You saved my ass?!   
Florida: So, how'd that "shoot Hawking" thing go?   
Ensign Nichols: Pretty good distraction, huh?   
Alistair: Well, since the gang's incomplete, I suspect that South is still out there?   
Florida: Yeah. And a very big and burly android. His name's Bautista.   
Alistair: Bautista...   
Florida: He's hurt, bad. Plus, Mercer's still out there and Hawking has North's AI, Eta.   
Epsilon: (appears) He took Eta?!   
Florida: Epsilon?! How are you here!?   
Epsilon: I'm in his prosthetic arm.   
Florida: Cybernetic prosthetic, huh?   
Alistair: Had these for 8 years.   
Florida: 8 years? If it was that long ago, then... Britannia.   
Ensign Nichols: They took an arm and a leg from him, including his parents.   
Alistair: I'm guessing that the Medical Corps keeps sneaking into where I'm sleeping, and adjust the prosthetics, while I'm asleep. They're pretty damn quiet, for doing something so fast.   
Florida: And this car...! It's like the freakin' Batmobile!   
Alistair: Pretty much.   
Florida: Anyway, I hear you found a method to kill Mercer.   
Alistair: You know of any terraforming tech?   
Florida: Yeah. But, it's at Fort Helios.   
Alistair: So, break in, get the tech, destroy the abomination. Sounds simple.   
Florida: Simple, but extremely difficult. Civility's top dogs are stationed there, as well as the most elite Enclave soldiers. Besides... You don't know the half of what that... _thing_ is.   
Alistair: I'll find out.   
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, Lamperouge residence. Lelouch was sitting on the couch, in is room, while C.C. was sitting on his bed.   
  
C.C.: Do you regret it? That your friend's father was caught up in all this?   
Lelouch: Shut up.   
C.C.: You killed plenty of people, already. All of the people you killed had families, lovers, friends. I'd actually thought that you were prepared.   
Lelouch: Do you even get it? It was never my intention for the landslide to go into the city. There was nothing I could do to stop it.   
C.C.: Then, what's with the hesitation? Don't tell me you're shaken? Solely from a kiss?   
Lelouch: (angrily) Drop it. Now.   
C.C.: Beyond all the posturing and speeches, you're just a spoiled little brat with a swollen head and a big, fat mouth.   
Lelouch: I said, drop it.   
C.C.: It's Alistair, too, isn't it? His past has gotten you so worked up. You should care more about yourself, rather than someone else's past.   
  
Lelouch got up from the couch and punched C.C. on the nose, causing it to bleed.   
  
Lelouch: Maybe it's because my past is connected to Alistair's! I've met Hawking, and he's an asshole! He was an asshole to me, to Nunnally, to my mom, to Euphemia! That bastard shouldn't even live! (walks towards door, then stops) Here's a lesson for you: don't piss off a guy who's already pissed off. (leaves room)   
C.C.: (groans in pain) I think he broke something. (realizes the entirety of the conversation) Wow. I sounded like an  _ass_ .   
  
Lelouch went into the bathroom and started taking a shower, to relieve his senses and emotions.   
  
Lelouch: (while pounding wall) Shit! Shit! Shit! God! Dammit!   
  
While in the shower, Lelouch began to remember all that he had heard, when his fight with Britannia began.   
  
Charles: Yes! That is why people discriminate against one another!   
Suzaku: Any ends gained through those means aren't worth anything.   
Clovis la Britannia: You can't do this! We may have different mothers, but we're still blood!   
Suzaku: It's nothing more than self-satisfying gratification.   
Shirley: Then... Then, why did he kill my father?   
Lelouch: (pounds wall once more) Dammit!   
Nunnally: I wish the world was a gentler place.   
Alistair: Gotta make life better, even if it costs us our own lives.   
Nunnally: It was because of that awful, awful man, Samuel Hawking!   
Hawking: Walking away, just like that? How disgraceful to an evil legacy.   
Alistair: I've seen a hell much worse than this.   
Kirihara: But, there is no such path.   
Zero: Then, I'll  _make_ one.   
Tokyo Mavericks:  _We are the Tokyo Mavericks_ !   
  
Lelouch turned off the water in the shower, dried off, put his clothes back on and exited the bathroom. Immediately, he saw Alistair walking down the stairs.   
  
Lelouch: Alistair!   
Alistair: Hey, Lelouch. Sorry, gotta run somewhere. I'll catch you later.   
Lelouch: Wait!   
Alistair: What's up?   
Lelouch: I, uh... I appreciate you taking care of Nunnally. You're her hero, you know.   
Alistair: That's sweet of her.   
Lelouch: She told me of your exploits. And...your scars.   
Alistair: She told you, huh?   
Lelouch: Yeah. I'm... I'm sorry. About your parents, your country...everything.   
Alistair: It wasn't your fault, Lelouch.   
Lelouch: I know. It was Samuel Hawking's.   
Alistair: How do you know that name?   
Lelouch: A secret for a secret. My former name is Lelouch vi Britannia.   
Alistair: Lelouch vi Britannia?   
Lelouch: My father... Rather, my former father, happens to be the Emperor of Ego, Charles zi Britannia.   
Alistair: A former prince and princess of an anarchic empire, denying their heritage and living a better life. Is that why you blame yourself?   
Lelouch: Yes. I've met Hawking, and he's the most evil son of a bitch on the planet.   
Alistair: It's a feat to even survive a chat with Hawking. At least it's a weight off your shoulders.   
Lelouch: What do you mean?   
Alistair: I killed Hawking, already.   
Lelouch: You... You did?   
Alistair: Yeah. His Mephisto ran out, at the worst time, and I put the bullets in him, myself.   
Lelouch: Thank you. You not only did me a favor, you did the world a favor.   
Alistair: You're damn right. See ya.   
  
Alistair left the clubhouse, leaving Lelouch alone. Lelouch pulled out his phone and began calling Ohgi.   
  
Lelouch: Ohgi, it's Zero. You wanted to talk to me?   
  
20 minutes later, near Shirley's house, Alistair found Villetta's car, and saw Shirley exiting the vehicle. Alistair approached the car, opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. Villetta was none the wiser about who entered her car.   
  
Villetta: You don't have to worry, Shirley. You're doing the right thing.   
Alistair: I believe the correct sentence is: "Good afternoon."   
Villetta: (looks at Alistair) Who the hell are you?!   
Alistair: That shouldn't be that hard to figure out, Villetta. We've met, before.   
Villetta: I don't know who you are, but you just entered the wrong car!   
Alistair: Doubtful. (notices binder with a picture of Lelouch on the front, takes binder)   
Villetta: Put that back!   
Alistair: This is a picture of my friend, Lelouch. This was in Shirley's wallet. Why do  _you_ have this picture?   
Villetta: I'm under an investigation to find Zero.   
Alistair: Mm-hmm. (takes picture off binder) This is not yours. (pockets photo, takes plug-in cigarette lighter) Never would've thought you had these, too. (rolls car window down) However...(opens binder) You've been messing with my friends. (places lighter on paper in binder, igniting the binder)   
Villetta: No!   
Alistair: (throws burning binder out the window, rolls car window back up)   
Villetta: Do you have any idea what you've done!?   
Alistair: Something good, that's for sure. You were stalking my school, and it was really creepy. So, I'm guessing that you're a predator.   
Villetta: I'm under an investigation! You just burned the evidence!   
Alistair: Call it whatever you like... _pedophile_ .   
Villetta: What?! No! No, no, no! It's not like that!   
Alistair: You still haven't figured it out, have you? (draws black Desert Eagle, aims it at Villetta) I'm the boss-man that's been kicking your ass.   
Villetta: You?! You're the Mavericks' ace pilot?! It was your fault that Jeremiah turned on us!   
Alistair: Jeremiah grew a heart, dumbass. (holsters Desert Eagle) Now, if it's one thing that you don't do, it's mess with my friends. (opens door and exits vehicle) If I ever see you messing with Shirley or Lelouch, again, I'll personally kick your sorry, tan ass.   
  
Alistair slammed the car door shut, and stepped on the ashes of Villetta's "evidence". Villetta pulled down the visor on her side of the car and looked into the mirror.   
  
Villetta: I am 26 years old. I have had this dark skin tone, ever since I was born. (pauses)  _How the hell does he know that I tan_ ?! Well, my evidence has gone up in flames. Literally. All I have left are these rumors about Narita. I've got nothing left to go on. (opens theory binder) Wait, a testimony from Princess Cornelia? "I was looking at the landslide, and it was slowing down. Next thing I know, this God-awful sound picks up, and it just hurt the ears of everybody that could hear it. What I didn't know was that it killed one guy, in a Sutherland." Damn. "When the sound stopped, the landslide picked back up." Wait, the landslide just speeds up, out of nowhere? So, it wasn't Zero's plan to... Shit. "No one in this country has this kind of technology. The only abominable people that could create such bullshit would be Civility Enforcement, LLC, which has taken over the United States of America, alongside Malefactor Extraordinaire, Samuel Hawking." Civility, huh? So, if they made the tech, why is it here? Who would blame the Black Knights? Speaking of which...(pulls out phone, dials number)   
Shirley: (over phone) Hello?   
Villetta: Shirley, I might have screwed up.   
  
Later, at Port Yokosuka, Zero and the Black Knights were meeting in a warehouse, hiding from the Britannian forces that occupied the harbor.   
  
Oghi: Zero, this may be a request from Kyoto, but I think we can handle it. Besides, the Japan Liberation Front would rather join us, rather than flee to foreign soil.   
Zero: You're absolutely right, we can handle it.   
Diethard: (clears throat)   
Zero: Pretty sure we got your initiation out of the way, Diethard.   
Diethard: Wait, I'm in? It can't be that simple.   
Zero: You'd be surprised at how simple some things are, nowadays.   
Diethard: Son of a bitch! I'm keeping the turtleneck.   
Zero: Fine by me. So, Cornelia's going to send in the submariner units to take out Katase?   
Diethard: Yes, and the network is going to broadcast a special report on it.   
Zero: I don't know if Tohdoh will make it. So, the situation is in our hands. We can't let the liquid Sakuradite on that ship explode.   
Ohgi: So, we can help General Katase escape!?   
Zero: We can try to get him on our side, if we can.   
Ohgi: That's a great plan, Zero.   
Zero: Prepare, now. We've got asses to kick.   
Kallen: Uh, Zero...?   
Zero: I have something that I need to do. If you have something to ask me, find me, later. Okay?   
Kallen: Right.   
  
Meanwhile, near the Japan Liberation Front's ship, Alistair was about to walk onto the ship, in his Mavericks outfit, when he saw someone swimming underneath the waters. He immediately suspected foul play and trouble, and found General Katase.   
  
General Tatewaki Katase: You! You're with the Tokyo Mavericks!   
Alistair: 'Sup, Katase?   
General Katase: What are you doing here? Where's Tohdoh!?   
Alistair: Don't know any Tohdoh, but you guys need to get the hell off this ship. Crap's about to hit the fan.   
General Katase: It already has. We can't leave, now.   
Alistair: Trust me, I'm not gonna have you die.   
General Katase: We're...not going to die?   
  
When night fell, Lelouch was panting from the swimming, as well as the stress from the situation that he recently realized.   
  
Lelouch: (thinking) Dammit. I couldn't defuse the bomb. I can't let this happen, again! Lives are at stake, god dammit!   
  
Lelouch looked over and saw a silhouette at the doorway of the warehouse.   
  
Lelouch: (out loud) Who's there!?   
Kallen: It's me!   
Lelouch: Kallen? (sighs) Thank God, it's you.   
Kallen: I'm sorry. I'll be going!   
Lelouch: You wanted to talk to me, right? So, what's up?   
Kallen: I thought... I thought we were doing something right. I thought our goal was justice. Is... Is what we're all doing here going to change everything, for the better!?   
Lelouch: Like I said, at Narita: "I'm no messiah. I'm no chosen one. I'm only human, as are all of you." There are errors even I can't solve. The only people that deserve death are immoral scum. Britannian soldiers that are beyond redemption, the Primebloods, the Renegades... They won't stop. They're trying to be the next Samuel Hawking. We can't let that happen. We will do what's right, no matter what. We will make life better, even if it costs us our lives.   
Kallen: You're right. Thank you, Zero.   
Lelouch: I know what happened in America, Kallen. And I want karma. For the 50,000 defenseless people that died, 10 years ago.   
Kallen: Then, we'll have it. (thinking) Alistair... I'll make them pay. I promise.   
Lelouch: Now, I have a question, for you.   
Kallen: (out loud) Alright.   
Lelouch: Let's say you lived in America, and you were friends with the nicest boy you could ever come across. His parents die, two of his limbs are taken from him, and, for the stupidest, immoral reasons, every girl he tries to ask out, denies him love and leaves him in a puddle of his own blood. Would you love him?   
Kallen: I... I...   
Lelouch: Would you love him? Yes or no?   
Kallen: I'll go, now! (runs off)   
Lelouch: Kallen! Why? It's not that hard. Just...hug him, or something. Intimacy's a kindness, god dammit.


	45. Stage 13 Part 3

Port Yokosuka, 8:00 p.m. Alistair, General Kusakabe and other JLF soldiers were hiding in a safe area away from the ship, waiting for the Britannian forces to attack.   
  
General Katase: So... You're sure that something's going to happen?   
Alistair: Yeah. Something big, that's gonna engulf the whole ship.   
General Katase: That... That actually sounds haunting.   
  
Immediately, Sutherlands appeared and opened fire on the JLF soldiers on the ship, then the submariner Knightmares, called Portmans, climbed onto the ship.   
  
Meanwhile, Zero was in his Burai, alongside other Knightmare pilots, inside a small carrier ship.   
  
Ohgi: (over radio) Zero! The Britannians are closing in on the JLF! We have to move in!   
Zero: We... We can't.   
Ohgi: Huh?! Why not?!   
Zero: There's...nothing we can do. I'm sorry. I've failed you.   
Tamaki: (over radio) Zero? What the hell's goin' on?   
  
Cornelia was surveying the operation, and was hearing a one-side success, on the soldiers' ends.   
  
Cornelia: (sighs)   
Guilford: You're feeling guilty, aren't you?   
Cornelia: Yeah. It's the price to pay, to even get close to Hawking. I promised Euphy that we'd go back to America, make it return to normal.   
Soldier: (over radio) Viceroy! We've captured the ship! There were very few remnants on deck.   
Cornelia: Good work. Deal with the rest.   
Soldier: Wait a minute...   
  
Simultaneously, Cornelia and Zero listened to the soldier on the other side of the radio.   
  
Soldier: There's no one on board!   
Zero and Cornelia: (in unison) What?!   
  
Immediately, the ship began exploding in a flash of pink light, with enough force to match a nuclear explosion. Zero couldn't believe the fact that the Japan Liberation Front managed to escape the explosion.   
  
Zero: Oh, my God! (crying) Oh, thank God!   
Ohgi: Zero! Did you know this would happen?!   
Zero: I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. There was a bomb underneath the ship. I couldn't defuse it.   
Tamaki: So, you didn't tell us, to make sure no one barges in, when the Sakuradite went nuclear.   
Kallen: (over radio) It's like you said. There are some things that can't be controlled.   
Zero: (normal tone) The Tokyo Mavericks must have intervened. General Katase is safe. Now, we're gonna distract these immoral asswipes!   
Ohgi: Zero?   
Zero: Remember America!  _Make them pay, for what they did to those 50,000 people_ !   
Tamaki: Out of the frying pan, into the shit!   
Kallen: (enraged)  _Let's go_ !   
  
Meanwhile, Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton couldn't believe the devastation that their forces had just experienced.   
  
Cornelia: This is the exact reason why nuclear weapons were exterminated, in America.   
Guilford: You wouldn't mind if I find a safe way to dispose of all Sakuradite, in my spare time, would you?   
Cornelia: I wouldn't mind, at all.   
Darlton: There was no one on board the ship?   
Cornelia: We can lie about that, later.   
Darlton: Sounds about right.   
  
General Katase and the remaining JLF soldiers put on the outfits that Alistair gave them, and began to exit the harbor, as stealthily as possible.   
  
General Katase: Thank you, Alistair. It was great to meet an American of your caliber.   
Alistair: If you wish to join the Mavericks, find a recruiter, and tell him your ranks.   
General Katase: Understood, Major. Will do. I hope to give Chase my regards.   
Alistair: Good to hear.   
  
Meanwhile, two Sutherland pilots noticed something that looked like a ship moving through the smoke.   
  
Soldier: Oh, son of a-!   
  
The Black Knights' ship destroyed the Sutherlands and landed onto the harbor.   
  
Zero: Wreck some ass! Split up and take them out!   
Black Knights: Right!   
  
Alistair saw the Black Knights appear, and converge on the Britannian units, and understood what they were doing, immediately.   
  
Alistair: You figured everything out, huh? Alright. (pulls out cell phone) Time for me to play. (opens cell phone, dials commands) S-850...Yokosuka... That should do it.   
  
Zero's Burai and the Guren Mk. II were dashing through the Britannian forces, when Primeblood Knightmares ambushed them. Zero's Burai fired its cannon at the Arbiter in front of it, while the Guren grabbed the Ravager with its Radiant Wave Surger, and destroyed it.   
  
Kallen: Primebloods! Dammit!   
Zero: (Burai takes battleax) I'm taking this.   
Kallen: Yes! That's being more versatile!   
Zero: Let's split up, for now. If you find an SMG, use it. Use it 'til it's dry. You only have that heavy-duty gun on the left arm.   
Kallen: Right, then. Good luck. We need you.   
  
Meanwhile, the S-850 arrived at Alistair's location, and Alistair began piloting his personal Knightmare.   
  
Alistair: Alright. Got a scabbard for my sword, all geared up. I think it's about time to-.   
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Cornelia's Gloucester spotted the S-850.   
  
Cornelia: You!   
Alistair: (S-850 looks at Gloucester) That was quick, even for you, Blood Knight.   
Cornelia: Let's settle this!   
Alistair: What, you made a rivalry with me, or something?   
Cornelia: You're damn right! I'm at 100%, now!   
Alistair: Oh, yeah. I don't know if that changes anything, or not.   
Cornelia: Go down!   
  
Cornelia's Gloucester charged at the S-850, with its lance, and the S-850 grabbed the lance under its arm and sharply dropped to the ground, causing the Gloucester to fall over.   
  
Cornelia: Did you just DDT my lance?!   
Alistair: Yep! Boxing isn't the only thing I've learned.   
Cornelia: Oh, really? What have you learned then, dick?   
Alistair: I've mastered boxing, kickboxing, Muay Thai, wrestling, Jeet Kune Do and Chun Kuk Do.   
Cornelia: You dare disgrace Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris?!   
Alistair: You know them? How?   
Cornelia: Die!   
  
Cornelia's Gloucester charged at the S-850, again, but the S-850 landed a dropkick on the Gloucester.   
  
Cornelia: (thinking) Dammit! I can't let him beat me! He can't beat me!   
  
As soon as Cornelia's Gloucester got up, Cornelia saw the S-850 spinning in the air, similar to how Suzaku Kururugi moves.   
  
Cornelia: (deadpan) Oh, yes, he can.   
  
The S-850 landed the Kururugi Spin Kick, which Alistair learned from Suzaku, and Cornelia's Gloucester was launched into some shipping crates. Guilford and Darlton's Gloucesters arrived to find the S-850.   
  
Darlton: (thinking) Did he just  _spin kick_ her?   
Guilford: We surrender!   
Alistair: Not here to fight you, dude.   
Guilford: Thank God. (to Cornelia) Princess Cornelia! Are you okay!?   
Cornelia: (out loud, slurred tone) Did anyone get the number of that Sutherland?   
Alistair: 850!   
Cornelia: Thank you.   
Darlton: (out loud) Are you alright?   
Cornelia: Eat a dick!   
Darlton: She's fine.   
Guilford: Well, the Primebloods showed up.   
Alistair: Let's split up and take 'em out, then.   
Darlton: I agree.   
Guilford: You go where we came from, we'll take the Viceroy and get her to safety.   
Alistair: Sounds good.   
  
Meanwhile, Zero was reducing the Britannian forces in his path to nothing with the battleax that he acquired, when he encountered the Lancelot.   
  
Zero: You, again!?   
Suzaku: Zero, your methods won't change anything! You play with people's lives! You're a murderer! (Lancelot swings MVS at Burai)   
Zero: (Burai blocks with battleax) Me? Murder? Yeah, right! Killing these assholes that can't be redeemed happens to be justified killings! You're working with an anarchic empire that wants to take over the world!   
Suzaku: Without order, there is no meaning!   
Zero: And if the order persecutes every person on the planet!?   
Suzaku: You spill blood without meaning! It's your fault that all this happened!   
Zero:  _You slaughtered his people_ ! (pushes Lancelot away)   
  
As the Lancelot was pushed back, Suzaku was shocked at what Zero said.   
  
Suzaku: (thinking) What does that mean? Slaughtered whose people?   
  
Immediately, the S-850 arrived on the scene, and stood next to Zero's Burai.   
  
Alistair: The Fallen White Knight.   
Zero: Maverick. You have the full support of the Black Knights.   
Alistair: Good to hear. I can take this guy. I beat him with boxing moves.   
Zero: I think I'll take those assholes.   
  
Zero's Burai pointed to the Primeblood Knightmares that stood to the northeast of the Lancelot.   
  
Alistair: Good luck.   
  
Zero's Burai charged at the Primeblood Knightmares, moving past the Lancelot.   
  
Suzaku: Zero! (Lancelot aims VARIS rifle at Burai)   
Alistair: (S-850 grabs VARIS) Hey, man.   
  
The Lancelot immediately struck at the S-850, as the S-850 knocked the VARIS aside. The S-850 and Lancelot dueled with each other mercilessly, fluidly, and with great finesse in their fields of hand-to-hand combat. However, the S-850 gained the upper hand, every time. The S-850 leaped into the air, above the Lancelot, and its cockpit opened revealing the barrel of a Hecate II aimed right at he Lancelot. Alistair fired the anti-materiel rifle, and the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous blocked the bullet, but damaged the generator. The S-850 landed and the cockpit closed.   
  
Alistair: How's that pulse round treatin' ya? Not very friendly with robots or power armor, let alone energy shields. Sword fight time!   
  
Immediately, the Guren Mk. II dashed in, and stood in front of the S-850.   
  
Kallen: Sorry, but I'd rather have payback on this chump.   
Alistair: Oh, you fought him, first? Well, I disabled one of his energy shields, for you. I'm gonna help Zero out, if that's fine by you.   
Kallen: You're damn right, it is.   
  
The S-850 leaped into the air, again, and charged at the Primeblood Knightmares that Zero was engaged with. As the S-850 was approaching, Alistair saw that Zero's Burai was treating the Primebloods like they were nothing, reducing Knightmares to scrap with its battleax, and the remains showed that some of them were vertically split in half.   
  
Alistair: Where'd you learn how to fight like this?   
Zero: (over radio) I have no idea! But, I'm loving it!   
Alistair: Let me give you a hand with the guy that's behind you.   
  
The S-850 grabbed the sheathed sword on its left hip, and in the instance of drawing it, cut an Arbiter in half, horizontally.   
  
Alistair: Iaido, son! Bet you didn't learn about that, you anarchic ass-hats! (notices number of Knightmares) Damn! You're cleaning house!   
Zero: These warlocks have got nothing on me. I love this ax, though. Two-handed melee weapons must be my specialty, too.   
Alistair: Why do you think the unit you took it from is called an Arbiter? Judge, jury and executioner.   
Zero: Not the lawful kind.   
Alistair: I'm loving the snark from you.   
Zero: (Burai destroys last Ravager) Well, that got my heart pumping. So, Katase escaped?   
Alistair: Yep.   
Zero: I think he'd be better off with you, since you've got a military feel to you.   
Alistair: Thanks, pal. You better go. Reinforcements might show up.   
Zero: Can do.   
  
Zero's Burai left the S-850 and started to head for the exit, when Zero received a strange transmission on his radio.   
  
Female Voice: (over radio) You're not even broken, yet? What does it take?   
Zero: Who the hell are you?   
Female Voice: You'll find out...when you're dead.   
  
Immediately, Zero's Burai is hit by multiple rockets and Zero was forced to eject. Zero's cockpit did not land as safely as he had planned, and suffered some damage, on impact.   
  
Female Voice: The Black Knights are through. I win...Lelouch. (laughs)   
  
Lelouch crawled out of the cockpit, his body hurting and consciousness fading. He looked up and saw Shirley, pointing a gun at him.   
  
Lelouch: Well, at least I'll die...after doing something right...(passes out)


	46. Stage 14 Part 1

Port Yokosuka, 8:45 p.m. C.C. was contacting Ohgi, to clarify the situation at the harbor.  
  
C.C.: Ohgi. It's C.C.  
Ohgi: (over radio) C.C.? Where's Zero?  
C.C.: He's alright. Just a little shaken. He took some nasty hits.  
Ohgi: I think we've done all we could. Should we head back?  
C.C.: Yeah. Just go on ahead.  
Ohgi: I hope he recovers, soon.  
C.C.: He will.  
  
C.C. turned off the radio and walked toward Lelouch, who was awake and holding his Zero mask.  
  
C.C.: Was that the order you wanted?  
Lelouch: Yeah.  
C.C.: Alright, what the hell happened? Why are you so shaken up? Why is your Burai reduced to nothing?  
Lelouch: I had a small chat with the puppet master behind both that bomb underneath the ship and the landslide extension at Narita.  
C.C.: Who was it?  
Lelouch: A woman. She even knew my name.  
C.C.: That's not possible.  
Lelouch: Exactly. The only people outside the Emperor of Ego's bloodline that know my name and past are you, Milly, Alistair and Hawking.  
C.C.: Well, Hawking's a hard guy to deal with, let alone believe or talk to.  
Lelouch: Yeah. Dead people usually are.  
C.C.: Wait, Hawking's dead?!  
Lelouch: Yeah. Alistair killed him. What, you didn't put two and two together?  
C.C.: I thought... So, that explains how he could leave America.  
Lelouch: Right. Also, my pistol's missing. Shirley took it.  
C.C.: Oh, shit.  
Lelouch: Someone else was here, too. They were shot...(looks at trail of blood)...and they were dragged into the water.  
C.C.: If Shirley's the one that took your gun...  
Lelouch: Yep. She saw. I need to sleep this energy off. I wrecked so much ass.  
  
The next day, at the Britannian government building, Cornelia, Euphemia, Darlton and Guilford were meeting about the battle at the harbor.  
  
Cornelia: That's two times that he's kicked my ass! Freaking ace and his vintage wrestling moves!  
Guilford: There's also the fact that the Primebloods showed up, again.  
Darlton: We were able to fight them off, but they're getting stronger.  
Cornelia: Shit. Well, I'm out of plans. People believe that Katase's dead, even though he left with the Mavericks. Guilford, you've been looking into the Primebloods' old hideouts, right?  
Guilford: Yes. Not a single person was there. What I do know is that we're not dealing with a teenager with a god complex.  
Darlton: I think we're dealing with Kane Truman.  
Cornelia: Screw me sideways. Why is he still alive!?  
Euphemia: Who's Kane Truman?  
Guilford: Only a person that the military knows about. Kane is basically Jack the Ripper, as a military General.  
Cornelia: That bastard ordered murder after murder, without anyone telling him to murder innocent people. We sent, like, 35 hit squads after him, and only one came back. Apparently, they were too frightened to tell what really happened.  
Euphemia: So, Kane's still out there, and he's leading the Primebloods?  
Cornelia: Apparently. He's made them better, too. This guy wants payback.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Black Knights' mobile base, C.C. was watching Lelouch pace back and forth, as he was literally thinking on his feet.  
  
C.C.: Lelouch, we need to find Shirley.  
Lelouch: She lives on campus, and had probably told everybody that I'm Zero. I can't take chances. Also, I have never piloted a Knightmare as well as I did, last night.  
C.C.: I can tell.  
Lelouch: (stops walking) Well, there's only one person to talk to.  
C.C.: Don't you freaking dare.  
  
At Alistair's warehouse hideout, Alistair was working on the S-850, without his jacket on, when a young woman's voice rang out.  
  
Young Woman: Excuse me!  
Alistair: (looks at young woman) Hey, there! (jumps down) You must be Doc Holiday.  
Sharon Holiday: "Doc"? My name is Sharon.  
Alistair: I know. Doc's your nickname. Ever watched Tombstone?  
Holiday: The gunslinger. Good joke.  
Alistair: So, welcome to the Mavericks. (extends hand)  
Holiday: (shakes hand) I look forward to working with you. I've got some Knightmares for your crew.  
Alistair: Alright. Set 'em up...wherever.  
Holiday: You heard the boss!  
  
As Holiday walked back towards the entrance, Alistair's phone rang, the caller ID reading "Lelouch". Alistair answered his phone.  
  
Alistair: Hey, what's up?  
Lelouch: (over phone) Hey, Alistair. Are you at Ashford, right now?  
Alistair: Nope. I got a vacation day.  
Lelouch: You get vacation days?! Never mind. I need you to find out if Shirley's there, or not.  
Alistair: Wait, you're not at school, either?  
Lelouch: Uh...no.  
Alistair: (sighs) Work is a pain in the ass, huh? Alright, I'll check the cameras.  
  
Back at the Black Knights' mobile base, Lelouch closed his phone, ending his call to Alistair.  
  
Lelouch: He's going to check.  
C.C.: I can't believe you convinced him to help.  
Lelouch: Wouldn't you?  
C.C.: I wouldn't tell him information about your past that could kill you.  
Lelouch: He killed Samuel Hawking and freed his whole country. He had to fight freaking cyborgs, which I thought were fictional. He fought AIs, Roman impersonators, post-apocalyptic villain wannabes...  
C.C.: I take it back. He's one of the most badass people on the planet.  
Lelouch: He's the most  _heroic_ person on the planet. I figured out why he looks so good. It's his will to do good.  
C.C.: So, his heroic attitude is why I have an urge to hug and kiss him, endlessly?  
Lelouch: You're damn right. But, due to your immortality...  
C.C.: It's an urge that I can fight. Even I have standards. Also, I don't want to kill him.  
Lelouch: God damn trauma. (phone rings, answers phone) Hello?  
Alistair: (over phone) She's not there. Where do we look, now?  
Lelouch: You checked her dorm, too?  
Alistair: Hell no. I firewalled myself, to those specific areas.  
Lelouch: (pauses) Can you tell me why you don't have a girlfriend, again?  
Alistair: I do believe Nunnally told you.  
Lelouch: Hypothetical question. We should look in her dorm, for clues.  
Alistair: That sounds just crazy enough to work. I'll meet you, there.  
  
Meanwhile, at Urausu, Jeremiah awoke in unfamiliar surroundings, as he got up from the bed.  
  
Jeremiah: Well, that feels much better. (notices blurry vision) Wait, what the...?  
  
Jeremiah closed his right eye and could only see blurriness in his left eye.  
  
Jeremiah: So, the Guren took something, after all. Dammit, Kewell. (opens right eye) This is a nice office, though.  
  
Immediately, the door opened and a Japanese man in a doctor's uniform walked into the room.  
  
Doctor: Oh, you're up.  
Jeremiah: Hi. You're the guy that patched me up, right?  
Doctor: Yeah. I'm Kou Yamada.  
Jeremiah: Yamada, huh?  
Kou Yamada: That's right. My wife, Jun, is to your left.  
Jun Yamada: I just so happened to hear you talking to yourself.  
Jeremiah: Well, at least I figured the situation out, right?  
Jun: Touché. (walks towards Jeremiah) Well, here are your glasses. (presents glasses)  
Jeremiah: The left lens is prescribed and the right is just glass?  
Jun: You do catch on quick, don't you, Orange?  
Jeremiah: (takes glasses, puts them on) That I do.  
Kou: Well, now that that's taken care of, I need you to leave.  
Jeremiah: What, me making sure that I didn't fall unconscious on a girl doesn't make me trustworthy?  
Kou: Well, you're Britannian, for one thing...  
Jeremiah: She didn't tell you that I was an up an coming Tokyo Maverick?  
Kou: You legitimately deserted?!  
Jeremiah: KIA, bitch.  
Jun: (pauses) Ayaka? Can you come in here, please?  
  
The door opened and the girl that Jeremiah encountered before going unconscious entered the room.  
  
Ayaka Yamada: What's up, mom? (notices Jeremiah, tenses slightly)  
Jun: Ayaka, you know who this is, right?  
Ayaka: Orange... I mean, Jeremiah Gottwald.  
Jeremiah: My codename, Orange, is quite fine.  
Jun: Mr. Gottwald did tell you that he was going to become a Tokyo Maverick, right?  
Ayaka: Yes, but...  
Jeremiah: Where's the nearest recruiter?  
Ayaka: (surprised) You actually want to be a Maverick?!  
Kou: Well, you'll have to ask Lieutenant Fukui. He's waiting for you, at the base.  
Jeremiah: Well, at least I have the cool clothes, instead of that extremely tight suit. That's the one reason my partner hated the pilot uniform: it's extremely tight.  
Jun: Oh, my God.  
Jeremiah: Bigots, right?  
Jun: Perverted bigots. That's the reason why I wear pants.  
Jeremiah: Yeah, well, Villetta's gonna learn that, the hard way. And my new boss is going to be pissed about that, too. Well, time to go.  
  
Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Alistair met up with Lelouch and C.C., outside Shirley's dorm room.  
  
Alistair: You're involved in this, too, C.C.?  
C.C.: I have to do something.  
Lelouch: Right. Only one problem with getting in there: Shirley's roommate.  
Alistair: I got this one.  
  
Alistair knocked on the door of Shirley's room, and Shirley's roommate, Sophie Wood, opened the door.  
  
Sophie Wood: Alistair? What are you doing here?  
Alistair: Hey, Sophie. Is Shirley around?  
Sophie: I don't see how that's your business, even if you're part of the student council.  
Alistair: (activates Geass) It's very clear that I give a damn.  
Sophie: I have no idea where she went. You can search the room for clues.  
Alistair: (deactivates Geass) Cool. Lelouch?  
Lelouch: If anyone comes by, tell them that you're getting the room disinfected.  
Sophie: Got it. Make sure that Shirley comes back, in one piece.  
Alistair: Who do you think you're talking to?  
  
Back at Urausu, Jeremiah entered the Mavericks base and was met with multiple guns aimed at him.  
  
Jeremiah: Hi. I'm looking for Lieutenant Fukui.  
Lieutenant Fukui: (approaches Jeremiah) Stand down, guys. The boss witnessed our new friend killing his own guys.  
Jeremiah: Kewell was a racist asshole.  
Lieutenant Fukui: I take it that's the reason why you powered through forced friendly fire and turned it into a weapon?  
Jeremiah: Oh, yes.  
Lieutenant Fukui: Alright. However, recruiting Britannians isn't my jurisdiction. You'll have to talk to Star Paladin Burns, inside.  
Jeremiah: "Star Paladin"?  
Lieutenant Fukui: He'll explain, once you get there.  
  
At Ashford Academy, Sophie was waiting outside the door to her room and two girls walked by, wondering why she was.  
  
Female Student: Uh, what are you doing, standing by yourself?  
Sophie: Well, I'm waiting for the exterminator, as he's disinfecting my room.  
Female Student: Alright. (walks away)  
Alistair: (from inside room) This isn't working!  
  
Inside Shirley and Sophie's room, Lelouch, Alistair and C.C. were searching the room for anything that could tell them of Shirley's whereabouts.  
  
C.C.: I guess it actually makes sense for  _me_ to look through some girl's underwear.  
Alistair: (stops what he's doing, stern tone) Close it.  
C.C.: Make me.  
Alistair: I  _will_ feed you your own leg.  
C.C.: Sounds decapitating. I will oblige.  
Alistair: And, put it back.  
C.C.: How do you know these things? (closes drawer)  
Alistair: (normal tone) Good. Anything, Lelouch?  
Lelouch: Negative. Perfume, perfume, perfume... Jesus, what's with all the perfume!?  
Alistair: I think that's Sophie's. Shirley doesn't wear perfume.  
C.C.: No pistol, but I found her diary.  
Lelouch: I think I found something else. (opens box, looks inside, immediately closes it) Nope! (puts box back)  
Alistair: I've been through worse psychological damage.  
Lelouch: No shit!  
C.C.: The diary's entries stop on the 14th.  
Alistair: The landslide. (notices small box) Oh? (opens box) Hey, these are pictures of you, Lelouch. Aww! Shirley looks so cute, with that grin!  
Lelouch: (chuckles) So true. (notices small book) Hello.  
Alistair: What's up?  
Lelouch: It's a timetable. (opens timetable) Highlighted trip...to Narita?  
Alistair: Then, we'd better haul ass and get over there.  
Sophie: (enters room) Got what you need?  
Alistair: Yeah. I think she went to Narita.  
Sophie: Be careful. Those Primebloods are still out there.  
Alistair: Don't worry.  
Sophie: And, Alistair?  
Alistair: Yeah?  
Sophie: You think, sometime, you'd like to hang out? Go on a date?  
Alistair: (walks off) I wouldn't suggest it, for the world. (rubs right side of forehead) Damn you, forehead. Quit tingling! I know!  
Sophie: Uh...  
Lelouch: He suffered some pretty abusive rejections, back in his country. Stomped by high heels.  
Sophie: I'll just stick to friendly hugs.  
  
Back at Urausu, Jeremiah entered the office of Star Paladin Burns, after being led there.  
  
Star Paladin Jacob Burns: Jeremiah Gottwald?  
Jeremiah: That would be I.  
Star Paladin Burns: (stands up) Good to meet you. (extends hand) Star Paladin Jacob Burns. I run the Britannian units, here, at Urausu.  
Jeremiah: (shakes hand) Your rank confuses me, sir.  
Star Paladin Burns: Well, my rank is only available for Britannian members of the Tokyo Mavericks. A much more fitting thing, for knightly folks. Think of Star Paladins as Generals.  
Jeremiah: Oh, that is irony.  
Star Paladin Burns: Indeed. Now, I understand that you wish to join the Mavericks.  
Jeremiah: Yes, I do.  
Star Paladin Burns: Done.  
Jeremiah: Good.  
Star Paladin Burns: Due to your skills as a Knightmare pilot, and recent experiences, you are ranked as a Knight Sergeant. You'll get your uniform, shortly. In fact... Cross!  
  
Immediately, a woman entered the office.  
  
Knight Judith Cross: Yes, sir?  
Star Paladin Burns: This is Knight Sergeant Jeremiah Gottwald. He's your new partner.  
Knight Cross: Wait, Orange? How's he here?  
Jeremiah: Don't know. But, I'm here, now.  
Star Paladin Burns: Foreseeing your survival, our leader and founder told us to recreate your Sutherland, and upgrade it, for that matter. Knight Cross, here, will take you to your locker, where your uniform resides.  
Jeremiah: Good. I like the whole metallic look your clothes have.  
Star Paladin Burns: The boss's design.  
Jeremiah: Then, he's an artist.


	47. Stage 14 Part 2

1:00 p.m., Narita memorial. Shirley was at the memorial for the people who lost their lives at Narita, zipping up her bag, with Lelouch's gun inside.   
  
Shirley: (thinking) Lulu... Why...?   
Man: How could he, indeed?   
  
Shirley turned around and saw a man with silver hair and wearing sunglasses walking towards her.   
  
Man with Sunglasses: (claps hands) Quite the fine memorial. Right, Shirley Fennette?   
  
Meanwhile, on a train heading for Narita, Lelouch, Alistair and C.C. were sitting in the same cabin, C.C. wearing a different set of clothes. However, the new clothes irritated Alistair to no end.   
  
C.C.: Do you love her? That girl, Shirley?   
Lelouch: Don't bring that up.   
Alistair: (growls)   
C.C.: Close friends, then?   
Lelouch: You can put it like that, yeah.   
Alistair: Why isn't this a bullet train?   
C.C.: What if she's gone too deep? Will you kill her?   
Lelouch: Hell no.   
C.C.: If you have someone you don't want to lose, keep them at a distance.   
Lelouch: Alistair would disagree with you, there. What say you, Alistair?   
Alistair: I say that my brain cells are dying.   
C.C.: I get the feeling that you're upset about something.   
Alistair: (shouting) No!  _No_ ! I'm  _not_ upset!  _I'm not_ ! (pauses) This whole country, this whole damn  _country_ is upset! With its absurd prices! Practically five bucks for a pizza at Pizza Hut!? It doesn't even cost that much! (pauses) I look around, and I see just  _stupid_ ! Quit trying to be evil! You're killing your own brain cells!  _If I mate, my brain will explode from severe psychological damage_ !   
Lelouch: (thinking) Okay, he has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I think. The hell's he pissed about?   
  
At that point, someone opened the door to the cabin.   
  
Attendant: Excuse me, sir. Could you please keep it down?   
Alistair: (stares at attendant)   
Attendant: Or not. (closes door)   
C.C.: Calm down. We're almost there.   
Alistair: (looks at C.C.) And then, there's  _you_ . Today, I've only been pissed off by your current outfit.   
C.C.: So?   
Alistair: Here is what I think about your outfit...   
  
Back at the memorial, the man with sunglasses continued his conversation with Shirley.   
  
Man with Sunglasses: Lelouch is a cruel man, isn't he?   
Shirley: (out loud) Huh? How do you know about Lulu?   
Man with Sunglasses: (chuckles) Oh, that gets me. Anyway, "Lulu" deceived you, didn't tell you that he was Zero.   
Shirley: (drops bag) Who the hell are you?!   
Man with Sunglasses: That very same mouth that ordered the death of your father, and stole a kiss from your lips. At least, that's what  _you_ think.   
Shirley: (confused) Huh?   
Man with Sunglasses: No, wait...  _You_ kissed  _him_ . Wow. It's actually pretty hard to tell. Either way, the both of you must be punished.   
Shirley: What?! Why?!   
Man with Sunglasses: I know everything that happened, last night. Although, it seems kinda complicated...   
  
The previous night, Port Yokosuka. Shirley was pointing a gun at an unconscious Lelouch, who was wearing Zero's outfit. Immediately, Villetta appeared and approached Shirley.   
  
Villetta: I figured you'd be here. (notices Lelouch) Huh? Is that...Zero? (looks at Lelouch's face) Son of a bitch. He was the starting point. (sighs) If I had learned about the whole military being bigots, in the first place, I would've given him my Sutherland, just to spite those bastards. But, no. I found out that women that join the military wear outfits solely to please the men. Sexist assholes. Well, Shirley, we'll be taking this secret to our graves.   
Shirley: (points gun at Villetta)   
Villetta: Shirley... Remember what I said. Zero didn't kill your father. It was a group of assholes called Civility...   
  
Before Villetta could finish her sentence, the gun in Shirley's hands fired, and a bullet pierced through her lower abdomen.   
  
Villetta: (in pain) Dammit! (groans) Why the hell would you shoot me!? (looks at gun) Oh, my God! Is that one of the pistols with the sensitive-ass triggers? I thought they recalled those! Alright, just put the gun down...   
  
Once again, the pistol in Shirley's hands fired, this time, damaging Villetta's right shoulder.   
  
Villetta: (screams in pain, collapses to the ground) Come on! Damn you, Britannia! Where's my vest!?   
  
Shirley began rolling Villetta to the edge of the harbor, near the water.   
  
Villetta: Please tell me you don't have PTSD!   
Shirley: (says nothing)   
Villetta: What the hell is wrong with you!?   
Shirley: (pushes Villetta over the edge)   
Villetta: I have the car keys in my pocket, you stupid-! (lands in water)   
  
Present day, Narita memorial. The man with sunglasses finished telling Shirley what he had learned, the previous night.   
  
Man with Sunglasses: I've actually looked it up, and she was right. That pistol you've got? Very sensitive trigger. Also, you might have a minor case of PTSD, but not the ability to handle it.   
Shirley: I...! I...!   
Man with Sunglasses: However, I think there's a way to save you and Lelouch. Just do as I say, and you will atone for everything.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Narita train station, Lelouch and Alistair got off of the train and exited the station, without C.C.   
  
Lelouch: How you know those things, I'll never know.   
Alistair: Either way, out of sight, out of mind.   
Lelouch: I still can't believe she jumped out the window, just for you to live. I know you're not a pervert, but god damn.   
Alistair: Look, focus on the task at hand. Find Shirley, and get the hell out of here.   
Lelouch: This is a big place.   
Alistair: Then, let's get looking.   
  
As Alistair and Lelouch were searching the area for Shirley, Lelouch had to learn about Alistair, more.   
  
Lelouch: I'm curious, Alistair...   
Alistair: What's up?   
Lelouch: Do you have PTSD?   
Alistair: Nope. I'm immune to PTSD.   
Lelouch:  _Did_ you have PTSD?   
Alistair: When my parents died. The PTSD was in my brain for a solid three seconds, then died.   
Lelouch: You're a  _beast_ .   
Alistair: Yep.   
Lelouch: And... I have to ask... How did Hawking take over America?   
Alistair: Grab some popcorn, Lelouch.   
Lelouch: Screw popcorn.   
Alistair: Fine, then. Well, Hawking started out as an orphan. He killed his first victim at age 7.   
Lelouch: The shit?!   
Alistair: Turns out that his brain cells couldn't process morality. Go figure. Anyway, after killing hundreds and hundreds of people, himself, he decided to screw with some documents to send innocent people to death.   
Lelouch: How the hell did he become Vice President of the United States?   
Alistair: That's the thing, Lelouch. He didn't even plan on being Vice Pres. To make that story short, you need an event that happened, a few years before I was born. Can you take a guess at which event I'm talking about?   
Lelouch: President Kennedy's assassination.   
Alistair: Exactly. Hawking was actually talking to Vice President Johnson, at the time. When Johnson caught word of JFK's death, Hawking took initiative and killed LBJ.   
Lelouch: God's sake... He then killed President Daughtry, and... The rest is history.   
Alistair: Yeah. So, how'd  _you_ meet Hawking?   
Lelouch: Well, I was 10 when he first came to Britannia. As part of his norm, he was a dick to every good person he saw...   
Alistair: Nunnally.   
Lelouch: Yep. We knew him.   
Alistair: And, Euphie's your sister, too?   
Lelouch: Mm-hmm. Cornelia's always cared about her, the most.   
Alistair: Especially before Guilford?   
Lelouch: Yep. I can actually bet that she won't have a romantic relationship with Guilford.   
Alistair: 5,000 bucks says she does.   
Lelouch: Deal.   
Alistair: So, word hasn't gotten around that Hawking's dead?   
Lelouch: Negative. Most Britannians don't even know the name of Samuel Hawking.   
Alistair: And, Cornelia hates Hawking?   
Lelouch: She got really pissed when Hawking mentioned 9/11.   
Alistair: She even knows 9/11? Really?   
Lelouch: Oh, yes. She wasn't pleased, either. By the way, what's that necklace you're always wearing?   
Alistair: Not a necklace. (pulls out dog tags under shirt) They're my mom's dog tags.   
Lelouch: Cheryl "Paragon" Wake, huh? Army, Marines... Rangers? You mean...?   
Alistair: Yep. My mom was a Ranger. The very first female Ranger, mind you.   
Lelouch: She broke the gender barrier. She must have been amazing.   
Alistair: She fought in World War II.   
Lelouch: Damn. Must be popular, here, in Japan.   
Alistair: I guess. Don't remember much about my parents.   
Lelouch: If I recall something about Civility, they cloned AIs from the original, Alpha. Right?   
Alistair: Yeah. Sigma's ambition. Bathory's murder. Omega's rage. Garuda's leadership...   
Lelouch: That AI that was in your arm, Epsilon... Couldn't he help you with your memories?   
Alistair: Don't know. I'd never bring it up with him, though.   
Lelouch: There has to be something...   
  
Meanwhile, at the Tokyo Mavericks base at Urausu, the Britannian members gathered in the Knightmare hangar were listening to the instructions from the commanding officer, Paladin Emmett Gunny.   
  
Paladin Emmett Gunny: That concludes the instructions for our next operation. I have one announcement to make. We have a new member amongst us.   
  
At that point, Jeremiah and Knight Cross walked next to Paladin Gunny and stood in place.   
  
Maverick Knight: Is that...?   
Paladin Gunny: Everyone, this is Knight Sergeant Jeremiah Gottwald. He will be partnered with Cross, as of today. After today's excursion, Cross will have chance for promotion.   
Jeremiah: And this excursion happens to be...?   
Paladin Gunny: (laughs) Right. You missed out on the intel. Cross, give him the lowdown.   
Knight Cross: A group of Renegades have taken over a police station, outside of Urausu. We have orders to take them out, alongside their equipment.   
Jeremiah: The abominable kind, or...?   
Knight Cross: We'll find out, won't we? Know anything about what's been going on, outside of Tokyo?   
Jeremiah: That would be a negative.   
Knight Cross: Well, since the Renegades and Primebloods showed up, most of the populace has gotten...unruly, shall we say. Their lesser threats, but...   
Jeremiah: But, what?   
Knight Cross: Some of the reports we've gotten... They're really freaking weird. Our boss is always at Tokyo, with his main forces, so we can't call him to make heads or tails of the reports.   
Jeremiah: What makes the reports weird?   
Knight Cross: Well, that's the thing, Jeremiah. It's really hard to believe. People dying from incineration, electrocution, some kind of flesh eating virus.   
Jeremiah: What the hell?   
Knight Cross: Right?   
  
Back at Narita, Lelouch and Alistair continued their search for Shirley, to no avail.   
  
Alistair: She can't be this hard to find.   
Lelouch: Where is she? (cell phone rings, looks at caller ID) Oh, shit! (answers phone) Shirley!? Where are you!?   
Man with Sunglasses: (in person and over phone) Where, indeed?   
  
Alistair and Lelouch turned around and saw the man with sunglasses standing behind them, who then tossed Shirley's phone towards them.   
  
Man with Sunglasses: I see you brought a friend, Lelouch. Didn't really expect that.   
Alistair: Who's  _this_ cracker?   
Lelouch: Don't know. Only one way to find out.   
Man with Sunglasses: Correct, you are! The name's Mao.   
Alistair: China, huh? Why, exactly, are you here, Mao?   
Mao: A little fun, here and there. Speaking of fun...(pulls out chess piece) You specialize in this, don't you, Lelouch?   
Lelouch: As a matter of fact, I do.   
Alistair: If you know so much about Lelouch, then you must know about Shirley, too.   
Mao: Hm. You know her, huh?   
Alistair: Yeah. She's my friend. You know what happens to dumbasses who mess with my friends?   
Mao: (pauses) I give up. What happens?   
Alistair: They get their asses handed to them. Dig it?   
Mao: Indeed I do, Macho Man. Shall we?   
Lelouch: Shalln't we?


	48. Stage 14 Part 3

6:45 p.m., Narita. C.C. was asking about Shirley's whereabouts, but the person she was asking had no clue.   
  
Man: Why don't you ask the police, or the soldiers, for that matter?   
C.C.: I'd rather not. I've been told not to trust them, for now.   
Man: Honestly, I agree. You should head up higher, maybe you'll find her, that way.   
  
As C.C. thanked the man on the ATV, she noticed the cable car heading up the mountain, and saw Alistair, Lelouch and a familiar person inside.   
  
C.C.: (thinking) Oh, shit! Mao!   
Man: By the way, about your outfit...   
  
Inside the cable car, Lelouch and Mao were playing a game of chess, while Alistair observed the game.   
  
Lelouch: (thinking) He has to be the one. The other eyewitness. Or, maybe, someone else. Either way, this chess game has to be a ploy. His real goal is to get me somewhere. Then, there's the bigger question: Why?   
Mao: This is my first time playing, you know.   
Lelouch: He had Shirley's phone. He can't be the other witness, otherwise he would've taken a dip in the ocean. He's winging this whole encounter, the cocky son of a bitch.   
Mao: You think you can find an opening? You should focus on the game, pal. You could lose, in an instant.   
Lelouch: (out loud) You  _have_ played, before.   
Mao: I don't know...   
Lelouch: (thinking) Dammit! Trapped, already?!   
Mao: Shall we call this my game, Lelouch?   
Alistair: What, this? I can beat it. Step aside, Lelouch.   
  
Lelouch and Alistair switch places in the cable car, and the smile on Mao's face began to disappear.   
  
Alistair: Where's the confidence, pal?   
Mao: (grunts, moves chess piece)   
Alistair: Bold move. (moves chess piece) That is what I call a checkmate reversal, bitch.   
Mao: What?! But, how?!   
Alistair: Simple. You didn't have Lelouch to cheat off of. I figured some things out, Mao. You're a mind reader. Technically, that should be impossible... Unless, you've got an ancient magic at your disposal.   
Mao: Your point being?   
Alistair: You're a Geass user.   
Mao: (pauses, then laughs) Very clever, Alistair. (lowers sunglasses, reveals Geass on both eyes) Very clever, indeed.   
Lelouch: He has Geass, too?!   
Mao: (puts sunglasses back on) I can only guess that you learned about Geass from a girl with green hair and baggy clothes?   
Alistair: Yes and no. She stopped with the whole baggy clothes thing. Currently, she looks like the cross between a French maid and a Vietnamese hooker.   
  
Immediately, the cable car stopped at the station at the top of the mountain, knocking over the standing chess pieces.   
  
Lelouch: (out loud) What have you done with Shirley, you bastard!?   
Alistair: (looks outside) Oh, hey! It's Shirley! With a gun...   
Lelouch: Oh, hell...   
  
Meanwhile, at Port Yokosuka, Ohgi was contemplating about Zero's behavior, the past few days.   
  
Ohgi: Zero... You haven't been yourself... Does America's suffering really get to you?   
  
At that point, Ohgi saw a wounded woman at the drained ship dock and got down to where she was as quickly as he could. He held the woman in his arms and noticed that she was still breathing.   
  
Ohgi: Hey! Are you alright!? Say something!   
Villetta: Sexist...bigots... Perverts... No...bulletproof vest...   
Ohgi: Huh?   
  
Back at Narita, Alistair, Lelouch and Mao exited the cable car, looking at Shirley, who was aiming a gun at Lelouch.   
  
Lelouch: Shirley...!   
Alistair: Where the hell did you get that gun? Never mind. Hand it over, and I can dismantle it.   
Shirley: Why are you here, Alistair?   
Alistair: Because, I give a damn. That's my job, basically.   
Mao: Quite the job. (pulls out pistol, aims it at Lelouch and Alistair)   
Alistair: Fantastical.   
Shirley: How can you help Lulu? How can you help a murderer? How can you help Zero?   
Alistair: (looks at Lelouch) You were  _cosplaying_ !?   
Lelouch: I can explain!   
Alistair: There's a time and place for cosplay! Now is not the time! (looks at Shirley) Shirley, Lelouch isn't Zero.   
Shirley: Yes, he is! He killed my father!   
Alistair: I highly doubt that. If Zero did want to destroy the city, then why did the landslide slow down, then speed back up?   
Mao: (confused) Hold on, what?   
Shirley: Don't pull logic on me! You don't know anything!   
Mao: How does a landslide slow down, then speed up? That doesn't make any sense!   
Alistair: I know full well that Lelouch isn't Zero.   
Shirley: Shut up! I'm atoning for my sins, and so will Lulu!   
Alistair: Shirley, I've killed sin, before, along with war and the biggest asshole in the history of the world and God, combined.   
Shirley: Drop the act! You're just a spoiled rich kid, who loves his mommy and daddy so much, that he gets everything he wants! You have a father, and I don't!   
Alistair: (pauses) Yeah. You're right. I mean, sure, I've watched both my parents die, due to said asshole letting Britannia test out the Knightmares on 50,000 defenseless people, when I was 6. Then, those pilots shot my arm and leg off, and left me in a crater, with 75 other dead bodies. Basically, I've lived in a pseudo post-apocalyptic nightmare.   
Shirley: (lowers pistol, horrified) What...?   
  
Alistair took off his hat and gloves and dropped his coat-length jacket to the floor, revealing his prosthetic left arm.   
  
Shirley: Oh, my God. We did that? To you?   
Alistair: Samuel Hawking's fault, really.   
Mao: Samuel Hawking? Who the hell's Samuel Hawking? And, how come I can't read your freaking mind!?   
Shirley: You... You literally watched your own parents die?   
Alistair: Yep.   
Shirley: Alistair, I... (drops pistol)   
Lelouch: Shirley! (holds Shirley)   
Shirley: Lelouch...   
Mao: Okay...  _Not_ what I was expecting. Oh, well. In for a penny. (fires pistol)   
Alistair: (catches bullet with prosthetic arm's index and middle fingers) Don't think so, pal.   
Mao: Ah, shit! Didn't expect that. (tosses gun aside) Well, I'll just be on my way-   
Alistair: (crushes bullet) Don't count on it.   
  
Immediately, Alistair jumped down the stairs and kicked Mao towards the closed cable car doors, and collided with them.   
  
Mao: (grunts) Wait, when did the doors close?   
  
At that point, Alistair jumped off the metal railings and Speared Mao through the cable car doors, knocking them down in the process.   
  
Mao: (grunts in pain) How the hell-? (sees Alistair, frightened) Oh, no.   
Alistair: (cracks right hand's knuckles, smiling) You are in a  _lot_ of trouble.   
  
Outside the cable car, Lelouch and Shirley could hear the sound of Alistair striking Mao, repeatedly, alongside Mao's pained reactions.   
  
Lelouch: Shirley, are you okay?   
Shirley: Yeah. Lulu... Are you really Zero?   
Lelouch: ...Yes.   
Shirley: You didn't kill my father, did you?   
Lelouch: No.   
Shirley: It was "Civility," right?   
Lelouch: Alistair's tangled with them, before. Cyborgs. Well, cybernetic corpses, run by artificial intelligence. Your father was almost a victim of that, if it weren't for Alistair cremating his body.   
Shirley: God... If I saw my father, as a Civility slave... I think the psychological damage would have been... Oh, that is a horrible tactic...   
Lelouch: Uh, Alistair...?   
Alistair: I'm in the middle of a Lou Thesz Press!   
Shirley: Don't worry, Lulu. Your secret's safe with me.   
Lelouch: Really?   
Shirley: Mm-hmm. It's alright, now.   
Lelouch: I'm glad. Alistair?   
Alistair: Stomping a mudhole!   
Shirley: Tell Alistair that the two of you can find me at the memorial. I've got something to do.   
Lelouch: Something to do?   
Shirley: It's like Alistair said: Mourning isn't the hard part. It's letting go. And...tell him I said thanks. For caring about me. For caring about, well, everyone. (walks away)   
Lelouch: Alistair! We're done, here!   
  
Alistair slammed Mao onto every bar inside the cable car, then booted him to the ground.   
  
Alistair: I don't suggest getting up. (kicks Mao, again) The cops will take care of you. (notices shotgun on the floor) Oh, hey, a shotgun! (picks up shotgun) Yoink!   
Mao: (in pain) Why...?   
Alistair: (exits cable car, cracks neck) He's going nowhere.   
Lelouch: I could hear.   
Alistair: Where's Shirley?   
Lelouch: Back at the memorial. You keeping that shotgun?   
Alistair: Britannian model, so, I'll sell it.   
  
Immediately, the cable car began moving down the mountain, and C.C. exited the control room. As she joined Alistair and Lelouch, Mao got up in the cable car and looked at C.C., excitedly, as he descended.   
  
C.C.: You beat him down, impressively.   
Alistair: You sound pissed.   
C.C.: Turns out that you were right.   
Alistair: Preaching to the choir.   
C.C.: Remind me to burn this outfit, later.   
Alistair: Can do.   
C.C.: (hands Alistair jacket) Please, put this back on. You're pythons are showing. As well as your six-pack, past that shirt.   
Lelouch: Wait, you're ripped?!   
Alistair: One. I have one python. The other one's probably reduced to nothing.   
C.C.: I don't care about your logic. You have two arms and legs, to me.   
Lelouch: And, to me.   
Alistair: Whatever.   
  
Meanwhile, at a town outside of Urausu, Jeremiah and Knight Cross were seeking directions from the local Japanese populace, after the others forgot where the police station was.   
  
Knight Cross: This is the most unbelievable thing that's ever happened, in my career.   
Jeremiah: Let's ask that vendor, over there. (approaches vendor) Excuse me, sir.   
Japanese Vendor: Yeah?   
Jeremiah: We need some directions to Sunagawa. We're with the Tokyo Mavericks.   
Japanese Vendor: Mavericks, huh? You look like Britannians, to me.   
Jeremiah: Good thing the military thinks I'm KIA, huh?   
Japanese Vendor: You egg suckers ruined this country, you know that?   
Jeremiah: I plan on redeeming myself, for that bullshit.   
Japanese Vendor: Redemption? Please. What's your business with Sunagawa, huh?   
Jeremiah: Renegades took over a police station, over there. We need to deal with those asswipes.   
Japanese Vendor: Really? And ruin all the disorder we've got? It's basically a paradise.   
Jeremiah: What?   
Knight Cross: Uh, Jeremiah?   
  
Jeremiah looked around and saw that he and Cross were surrounded by men aiming mysterious firearms at them.   
  
Jeremiah: Ah... Bandits.   
Bandit Leader: Selling food isn't even my business. (slams cleaver into cart) Dystopia justifies the means, and all that.   
Knight Cross: (whispering) We need backup.   
Bandit Leader: Here's how it's gonna go, do-gooders. You're either handing over everything you've got, or you're handing over your heads. Your choice.   
Maverick Paladin: (over speakerphone) I don't know.   
  
Immediately, a Mavericks Sutherland appeared and aimed its SMG at the bandits.   
  
Maverick Paladin: How about you quit, now?   
Bandits: Kill them all!   
  
The bandits started shooting at the Sutherland, while Jeremiah and Cross took cover behind the food cart.   
  
Knight Cross: (normal tone) This is not what I thought would happen!   
Jeremiah: Really!? You didn't expect bandits to show up!?   
Bandit Leader: I wholeheartedly agree. You can never expect that to happen.   
Jeremiah: (looks at bandit leader) You are literally the guy that is trying to kill us!   
Bandit Leader: Yeah. And, I'm having fun with it. Now, quietly sit there, and die!   
  
Immediately, Cross shot the bandit leader in the head, with her revolver.   
  
Jeremiah: Nice gun.   
Knight Cross: Thank you.   
Jeremiah: (searches corpse) Let's see what he's got. (pulls out strange revolver) What's with this?   
Knight Cross: Never seen a model like that, before. What's with the glowing green outline?   
Jeremiah: Now, I've got a gun.   
  
As Jeremiah shot at one of the bandits with his new revolver, the bullet connected, and the bandit began to decompose into a strange green substance, while smoking.   
  
Jeremiah: (genuinely shocked)  _What_ ?!   
Knight Cross: What the hell  _is_ that gun?!   
Jeremiah: It shoots  _acid_ ?!   
Knight Cross: It's these weird guns! That explains the reports! It's like they have some sort of elemental effect to them!   
Jeremiah: IT SHOOTS  _ACID_ ?!   
Knight Cross: When the fighting's done, we're mounting these on our walls.   
Jeremiah: Why acid?!   
Knight Cross: Look at it this way: Armor is now your bitch, with that gun.   
Jeremiah: (pauses) Okay...  _Now_ , I'm happy.   
Knight Cross: Hey, is it getting dark, to you?   
Jeremiah: (looks at sky) Hey, there's the moon.   
Knight Cross: Look at that. By the way, you make glasses look good.   
Jeremiah: Why, thank you.   
Mavericks Paladin: Hey, guys? You missed all the fun!   
Jeremiah: Well, we dealt with the boss, who had an acid revolver!   
Mavericks Paladin: ... _What_ ?!   
  
Back at Narita, Alistair and Lelouch arrived at the memorial, where Shirley was waiting for them.   
  
Shirley: Hey. Sorry for all the trouble I caused.   
Alistair: No sweat. I'm always used to these sorts of situations.   
Lelouch: Truer words have never been spoken.   
Shirley: And, Alistair?   
Alistair: What's up?   
Shirley: I'm sorry about your parents...   
Alistair: Don't worry. It was Hawking's fault, not yours.   
Shirley: Still... Was there a girl that loved you, back in America?   
Alistair: Uh... (rubs right side of forehead) I... I don't know. The forceful amputation kinda screwed up my memory.   
  
Shirley approached Alistair and stopped him from rubbing his forehead. She moved his fingers out of the way, and kissed the spot where he had been stomped by high heels, time and time again.   
  
Shirley: There you go. Now, you have a better memory. I'll see you guys, at the station. (walks away)   
Lelouch: Yeah. (looks at Alistair) That was nice of her, huh?   
Alistair: (says nothing)   
Lelouch: Alistair?   
Alistair: (says nothing, tears fall down left eye)   
Lelouch: Alistair?!   
Alistair: (wakes up) Huh? What? What's going on?   
Lelouch: Did you just black out?!   
Alistair: That's the second time, too. (notices tears, wipes them away) Huh. Must be something with my subconscious.   
Lelouch: Your subconscious reacted to Shirley kissing that spot on your forehead?   
Alistair: Yeah. I think it's because it's the nicest thing a girl has ever done for me.   
Lelouch: C.C. slept with you, and kissed you on the back of your neck. You cried to that, too.   
Alistair: Well... Back in elementary school, I was the student council president, and the vice president was a girl. An African American girl. I... I think she had a crush on me.   
Lelouch: You wouldn't return her feelings, would you?   
Alistair: No, this kind of crush was more of a kindness thing, a romantic relationship that would leave on a good note. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to tell me. (chuckles) How did she know that I would enjoy an interracial romance?   
Lelouch: Interracial?   
Alistair: Like my parents. My mom was Native American, and my dad was half-Scottish, half-Irish, with one hell of an American accent.   
Lelouch: I swear, if a girl doesn't tackle you to the ground and cuddle with you, I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands.   
Alistair: You'll have your ass kicked trying.


	49. Stage 15 Part 1

On a train heading for Tokyo, Alistair and Shirley were sitting in the same cabin, while Lelouch and C.C. were in the cabin across from them.  
  
Alistair: I mean, the guy was freakin' stupid! Why would I trust him with the bomb!?  
Shirley: I'll say! He had no idea what he was doing.  
Alistair: Right? I said to him, "Set it for 10 minutes". He set it for 5.  
Shirley: You were 9 years old. 9 years old, and running a simulated military situation. You facepalmed at that, didn't you?  
Alistair: No, I forcefully hit my forehead on one of the pipes. Then, he tried to fix it, despite me saying not to. But, he managed to fix the time issue. By putting it to 1 minute. Then, activating the bomb.  
Shilrey: (wheezing laugh) You must've been _pissed_.  
Alistair: Well, I got our asses out of there, then proceeded to beat the ever-loving crap out of him for dozing off during bomb setup training.  
Shirley: The same way you beat down Mao?  
Alistair: Less fatally, actually.  
Shirley: The guy was looking to be part of the Rangers, and he screwed up on setting up a bomb.  
Alistair: There you have it. That's the guy Rivalz reminds me of.  
Shirley: Wow.  
Alistair: Welcome to my world. It's a mad world.  
  
As Alistair and Shirley continued their conversation, Lelouch and C.C. had been listening to them talk.  
  
Lelouch: So, _that's_ why he hates Rivalz.  
C.C.: I actually saw Alistair blast Rivalz with a double-barrel shotgun, filled with bean bag rounds, launching him to a wall.  
Lelouch: (laughs) Dammit. I missed out on that, too. I wondered what that noise was. That's why he yelled "Gotcha, bitch!" at the top of his lungs.  
C.C.: Anyway...  
Lelouch: Right. Mao. Alistair effortlessly figured out that his Geass lets him read minds. So, how does Alistair know about Geass?  
C.C.: I told him about it.  
Lelouch: Makes sense. Otherwise, you wouldn't be staying in his room. You know Mao. You gave him his Geass.  
C.C.: Yes. Geass manifests differently for different people.  
Lelouch: Power selection is a randomizer, then.  
C.C.: At full concentration, Mao can read minds up to 500 meters away, even dig deep into the subconscious and straight into memories. For guys like you, who fight with their heads, he's the worst kind of enemy to put up with.  
Lelouch: God, 500 meters. He could read my mind, but not Alistair's. Why?  
C.C.: That's simple. His mind has been tempered into an obsidian trap.  
Lelouch: Don't you mean a steel trap?  
C.C.: No, I mean obsidian. You pry it open, reach your arm in and get it clamped, you will die. It doesn't matter if it isn't a vital area, you're going to die.  
Lelouch: God's sake... He even had to put up with Hawking's bullshit. How long have you known Mao?  
C.C.: 11 years.  
Lelouch: A predecessor, huh? What's his deal? Why is he here?  
C.C.: He's here for me.  
Lelouch: Some kind of obsession?  
C.C.: You could say that.  
Lelouch: So, are there limits to his Geass?  
C.C.: He has complete mastery over it. No need for eye contact and it's limitless, he can use it however many times he wants.  
Lelouch: Mastery must come with a weakness, right?  
C.C.: You'd be right. He can't turn it off.  
Lelouch: Ohh...! That's gotta suck. He hears voices upon voices upon voices, in his head, all the time, unless he concentrates. Wait, if he wants to get to you, why'd he screw with Shirley's head?  
C.C.: For the fun of it, I guess.  
  
Immediately, Lelouch and C.C. heard Alistair's phone ring.  
  
Alistair: (answers phone) Hello?  
Tamaki: (over phone, drunk) Hey, Alistair! Whassup?  
Alistair: What the-? Are you drunk?! Why are you calling me?  
Tamaki: Hey, come on, man! I need you here, at the bar I usually go to. I'm lonely, with Black Knight recruits, gettin' drunk, for no damn reason. I need help.  
Alistair: (facepalms) You're drunk, and you decided to call me.  
Tamaki: Yeah?  
Alistair: And, you legitimately thought it was a good idea?  
Tamaki: ...No.  
Alistair: (sighs, removes hand from face) Look... Just stay there, I'll get you home.  
Tamaki: But...  
Alistair: Stay at the bar! (closes phone) God...  
Lelouch: What was that about?  
Alistair: A friend of mine decided to get drunk, and now I have to drag his ass home. You guys have to go on, without me, while I find the dumbass. The bar's in Mavericks territory, so everything's gonna be fine.  
Shirley: You sure?  
Alistair: Who do you think you're talking to?  
Shirley: Fair enough.  
  
Around 20 minutes later, Alistair finds Tamaki at someone's house, talking to a man who was unfamiliar to Alistair.  
  
Ohgi: Just go home, Tamaki!  
Tamaki: Come one, Ohgi! You can bring her along!  
Ohgi: There's no one here!  
Alistair: Tamaki! I told you to stay at the bar!  
Tamaki: Alistair! You made it!  
Ohgi: Wait, Alistair?!  
Alistair: Dammit, Tamaki! Why the hell are you drunk!?  
Drunk Female Voice: Hey, I know that voice!  
  
Alistair turned around and saw Kanda, holding a bottle of alcohol in her hand.  
  
Kanda: Alistair! Whassup!?  
Alistair: Kanda?!  
Tamaki: Kanda! You're drunk, too?  
Kanda: Damn skippy, I'm drunk! Hey, Alistair. Want a drink? (hand Alistair bottle)  
Alistair: Let me think about it. (immediately crushes bottle with left hand) No.  
Kanda: Ohh. I forgot. Why the hell am I drunk, again?  
Tamaki: Hey, I forgot, too.  
Alistair: Kanda, you're not going back to Miharu, like that.  
Kanda: Yeah. Last time I did, she lectured me to no end.  
Tamaki: You can stay at my place. I've had some renovations.  
Kanda: As long as we don't do something regretful, I'll live.  
  
Tamaki and Kanda left the vicinity of Ohgi's house, together, leaving Alistair and Ohgi to themselves.  
  
Alistair: My own speech skills surprise me.  
Ohgi: So...  
Alistair: (looks at Ohgi) Look, I'm sorry about Tamaki bugging you.  
Ohgi: I'm used to it. So, you're Alistair, huh?  
Alistair: You know my name, how?  
Ohgi: Tamaki and Kallen mentioned you.  
Alistair: You know Kallen, huh?  
Ohgi: Yeah. She appreciates you being her friend.  
Alistair: Aww.  
Ohgi: And, I heard you're from America.  
Alistair: That's right.  
Ohgi: (sighs) God. Freaking Hawking.  
Alistair: So, the Japanese know about Hawking?  
Ohgi: The only people who don't probably never keep track.  
Alistair: Yeah. By the way, why was Tamaki bugging you?  
Ohgi: Well... Look, I found this wounded woman, and treated her wounds. The problem is...her clothes are wet, and I can't change her out of them. She unconsciously resists, too.  
Alistair: So, reassure her. Tell her that you're trying to help.  
Ohgi: That might work. There's also the issue about me not having women's clothing.  
Alistair: Improvise. Bandage the top of her torso.  
Ohgi: Old school. Why didn't I think of that? Thanks! You've been a big help!  
Alistair: No prob.  
  
As Alistair left, Ohgi entered his house and closed the door, locking it back in the process. He entered the bedroom and approached the unconscious Villetta, who was laying in his bed.  
  
Ohgi: Reassure her.  
  
Ohgi sat Villetta up and began to undress her, and Villetta tensed up.  
  
Villetta: Please... I... I don't...  
Ohgi: Please, listen... I just want to help. Your clothes are wet, and if I don't change you out of them, you'll get sick. I wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt you.  
Villetta: You...want to help...?  
Ohgi: Yes.  
Villetta: (smiles) Thank you...  
  
The next morning, Alistair was on the phone and holding a data disk in his other hand.  
  
Alistair: Yeah, hi. I'm having a bit of trouble accessing something, but it's not downloading from the disk.  
Woman: (over phone) Well, do you remember what was on the disk?  
Alistair: I know what's on the disk, _you_ don't wanna know what's on it, and I need to destroy the data, before it... Oh, wait. It's downloaded. Gotta go. Actually, wait. What are you wearing, right now?  
Woman: Uh, a tube top. (pauses) Hello?  
Alistair: (sternly) Get off my phone. (closes phone) Unbelievable. One of those "work at home" jobs. Dammit.  
C.C.: Alistair, I need to tell you something.  
Alistair: (screams, turns around) How long have you been there?  
C.C.: For a while.  
Alistair: Huh. (notices plush toy in C.C.'s hands, thinking, frustrated tone) Why is Motimon wearing a tiny hat?  
C.C.: Anyway, you need to understand something...  
Alistair: (out loud, normal tone) I really don't.  
C.C.: Mao's not the person you think he is.  
Alistair: (pauses) Pretty sure he has a fetish for carousels.  
C.C.: As you know, Mao can read minds. I know this, because I gave him that power.  
Alistair: I know. So, what next, a Geass that can turn a spirit into a Lovecraftian demon?  
C.C.: Take this seriously. Mao's target is me. He's obsessed.  
Alistair: Have you tried, I don't know, a mental hospital?  
C.C.: I don't think that would work. Also, by "spirit," did you mean...?  
Alistair: Any spirit, in general. Although, if they found Hawking, we'd be boned.  
C.C.: If Hawking's spirit became a Lovecraftian demon, people would shit bricks.  
Alistair: I wouldn't. I'd kill him, again.  
  
Meanwhile, at a Britannian Knightmare hangar, Suzaku was putting on his school uniform, while talking with Cecile.  
  
Suzaku: You need me to have a medical checkup?  
Cecile: It's part of the regulations. Every Knightmare pilot has to do this.  
Suzaku: Alright.  
Cecile: It will be scheduled for tomorrow, after school.  
Suzaku: Got it. Oh, do you know of any way that I can get to see Princess Euphemia?  
Cecile: You want to meet her?  
Lloyd: It's not happening. You have to be at least a Knight of Honor, to get in, not a friendship with her.  
Cecile: Yes, but an earl can arrange a meeting, too.  
Lloyd: What, me?  
Suzaku: Wait, what?! Lloyd's an earl?!  
Lloyd: Cat's out of the bag, then, huh?  
Cecile: Prodigy among prodigies. He can't even separate work from play.  
  
Back at Ashford Academy, Lelouch, Alistair and Milly were conversing with each other.  
  
Milly: So, I heard that you destroyed a shitload of terabytes of pornography.  
Alistair: It was Hawking's porn, so you should realize what was on it and how difficult it was to destroy the sources.  
Milly: Wow. Hawking was a sick bastard.  
Alistair: Lovecraftian, at best.  
Lelouch: I saw something as bad as an Eldritch abomination, once, and tried to schedule electroconvulsive therapy. But, apparently, trying to inadvertently wipe your own memory to forget it even existed is frowned upon!  
Alistair: Mad world, brother. Mad world.  
Milly: By the way, Shirley's been more upbeat. Did you talk to her?  
Alistair: Yeah.  
Milly: You sure know how to speak.  
Lelouch: Tell me about it. He destroyed an entire base that was built into a mountain, with nothing but scientific logic and _words_. You cannot best him.  
Milly: Anyway, thanks. You really cheered her up, whatever you did.  
Alistair: I'd...rather not go into details.  
Lelouch: Shirley kissed him on the forehead.  
Alistair: Damn you.  
Milly: Hey, you deserved it, after all you've been through.


	50. Stage 15 Part 2

2015 a.t.b., 340 miles from Billings, Montana. Alistair had exited his vehicle and entered his Montana hideout, Ensign Nichols and Agent Florida in tow, carrying the comatose Agent North Dakota.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): Infirmary's in the back. There's an Auto-Doc installed, there. Should help cyborgs, too.  
Florida: I'll take it from here, Ensign.  
Ensign Nichols: Right. (lets go of North) God, you guys are heavy.  
Florida: Wish we weren't. (carries North to infirmary)  
Ensign Nichols: You know, I actually missed being at death's door.  
Alistair: Don't ever pull that, again. You were very lucky.  
Ensign Nichols: Lucky, my ass! You do the impossible, all the time! You even have a lever-action shotgun, now! You're right-handed, and you always use that thing left-handed!  
Alistair: Prosthetic. Remember?  
Ensign Nichols: Still, you have a flicker jab that breaks wrists!  
Alistair Only when someone's throwing a punch. Get yourself something to eat. I'm gonna check the database, see what's going down, around here.  
  
Half an hour passed, and Alistair led Ensign Nichols and Agent Florida to his planning room.  
  
Florida: Nice digs. Got data on everything.  
Ensign Nichols: So, why are we here?  
Alistair: We're going to Billings, to deal with some pests.  
Florida: Define "pests," would ya?  
Alistair: Raiders.  
Ensign Nichols: Raiders? Really?  
Alistair: The sooner we clean up, the better. What, you don't want a share of the bounty?  
Ensign Nichols: And, you just made it better.  
Florida: What, exactly, are we up against?  
Alistair: Chaotic Evil sons of bitches. What do you think?  
Florida: Hold on, we're in Montana... Raiders... Aw, hell! That freakin' warzone!?  
Ensign Nichols: I'm confused, pal.  
Florida: Let me put it this way: Take every raider in the whole west coast, and put them all in a steel cage deathmatch.  
Ensign Nichols: A shitstorm, basically?  
Alistair: A bunch of badass raiders calling themselves "warlords" have started warring, here, on the west side. Mad Max main baddies times 17, if you will.  
Ensign Nichols: In your own words, "fantastical".  
Alistair: Currently, the fighting's stopped, with every part of the city completely wasted away. Some of these raiders have some unique weapons, too.  
Florida: Like Atlas weapons?  
Alistair: Yeah, alongside other Enclave corporations.  
Ensign Nichols: So, you expect yourself, a military officer and one former Civility Agent to take on these assholes?  
Alistair: The odds aren't in my favor.  
Florida: No shit, Sherlock.  
Alistair: And, when the odds aren't in my favor... Then, I've already won.  
Ensign Nichols: I don't know if you've noticed, but he's the only guy in the country that can tear fate and destiny a new one. He's no chosen one, he's no messiah, he's no savior. He's a badass, naturally born to do good.  
Florida: So, where's the confident smile?  
Ensign Nichols: Amputation and parental loss at the age of 6. Via Knightmares.  
Florida: Okay, that's just wrong.  
Alistair: Gear yourselves up. We have some exterminating to do.  
Florida: Don't fret. I got whips in my wrists. (whips drop from wrists)  
Ensign Nichols: Are those new?  
Florida: Yes, actually. I saw these on a video game. Now... (small blades emerge on whip) I can lash shit to smithereens.  
Alistair: If you so much as demonstrate your skills in this room, and break something, you will regret it for the rest of your indestructible life.  
Florida: I...actually didn't intend to do that. (retracts whips) Thanks for telling me, anyway.  
Alistair: Also, you're not allowed near the big guns, Ensign. Unless, you've got your medication?  
Ensign Nichols: Fine. I'll play it safe.  
Alistair: I don't make habits of dragging your ass around, every time you have a freaking heart attack.  
Ensign Nichols: (pauses) Oh, duh. Why didn't I think of that!? I could've distracted Hawking some more, like that!  
Alistair: We can start by dealing with the warlord at my door.  
Ensign Nichols: Wait, what?  
  
Ensign Nichols and Agent Florida looked at one of the screens in the room, and saw that a large man, dressed like a post-apocalyptic raider was hardly knocking on the front door.  
  
Florida: What the...?  
Alistair: He's the stupidest one. I got him.  
  
Alistair went to the front door and opened it, the raider warlord towering over him.  
  
Raider Warlord: I see that you're new to these parts, kid. It's quite customary to hand over all of your belongings to every raider you come across, then die at their hands.  
Alistair: You want a present?  
Raider Warlord: Very much so.  
Alistair: Alright, then. I can spare a bullet.  
Raider Warlord: A bullet! That's very good!  
Alistair: Allow me to give you a shotgun shell. (draws lever-action shot gun with left hand, presses it against warlord's chest) Straight to your heart.  
Raider Warlord: Oh...  
  
Alistair fired his shotgun, point-blank, into the warlord's chest, and the warlord's corpse fell to the ground.  
  
North: (deliriously) Cleanup...!  
Alistair: How'd he hear that? Whatever. One down, 16 more to go. Well, at least I'm doing something.  
  
2017 a.t.b., 7:45 p.m., Ohgi's house. Ohgi had been treating Villetta's condition since the previous night, and finally started to wake up.  
  
Villetta: (grunts) Note to self: Break the hand of the perverted asshole who didn't give me the bulletproof vest. (opens eyes) God, it's dark. How long have I been out-? (notices Ohgi) Oh. Uh... Hi.  
Ohgi: Hey.  
Villetta: So... This is awkward.  
Ohgi: Not really. I carried you all the way here.  
Villetta: How about that? Wait, your voice sounds familiar.  
Ohgi: Probably...because I'm a Black Knight.  
Villetta: Hey, you're the guy who talked to me, while I was unconscious!  
Ohgi: Of course, you'd remember that.  
Villetta: (sits up in bed) If I'm not sick, that means you took my clothes off- (looks down, sees bandaged upper torso) What the...?  
Ohgi: I had to improvise. Seeing as how I don't have women's clothing...  
Villetta: This is actually pretty comfortable. So, wait, is this the only bed in your house?  
Ohgi: Yeah. I had to sleep on the floor.  
Villetta: Well, you could have prevented some repeated nightmares on my part, by sleeping next to me.  
Ohgi: That would discomfort me, actually.  
Villetta: Do you have a girlfriend?  
Ohgi: Not that lucky, no.  
Villetta: You want one?  
Ohgi: ...Yes.  
Villetta: Then, get your ass in this bed, so we can get to the hugging bit.  
Ohgi: Sounds...nice, but I'll pass. I don't even know who you are.  
Villetta: Villetta Nu, former Britannian military. The bigots up top probably think I'm KIA, and are looking for my body.  
Ohgi: The reason you left was because they were bigots? To who?  
Villetta: First, you guys, the Japanese. Then, it was the women in the military.  
Ohgi: They were perverts, weren't they?  
Villetta: The final nail in the coffin was one guy, stone-faced and stoic, touching my ass as he passed me, while I was in my pilot suit. A quantum supercomputer calculating for a thousand years could not approach the amount of damns he did not give. By the way, these are nice tights.  
Ohgi: (sighs) Thanks, I guess. (yawns)  
Villetta: Come on, buddy. Your bed and my arms await.  
Ohgi: I've got no other choice. (gets into bed and lays down)  
Villetta: (wraps arms around Ohgi) There you go. Sweet dreams are inbound.  
Ohgi: Oh. That's...what you meant.  
Villetta: Comfy?  
Ohgi: It's...new. Might get used to it.  
Villetta: Maybe an interracial romance?  
Ohgi: That doesn't sound too bad, actually.  
Villetta: Good night, Ohgi.  
Ohgi: Good night, Villetta.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Billings, Montana. After nearly 3 hours of fighting, Alistair, Ensign Nichols and Agent Florida finished off the remaining raiders that scour the ruined city.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): That's 97 for me, 65 for Florida and a lowly 26 for the Ensign.  
Ensign Nichols: Son of a-!  
Florida: No wonder you won! You left to take on the warlords, while we took on the mook assholes!  
Alistair: The turrets helped, at least. That's 14 warlords down, 3 to go.  
Ensign Nichols: Dammit.  
Alistair: The question is where they are. They should have been here, for the fight.  
Florida: Also, there was supposed to be more. Like, a bus, or something.  
Ensign Nichols: So, where's the bus?  
  
Meanwhile, 500 miles away, Mercer was walking on the road, upset about the previous events at Utah.  
  
Mercer: (thinking) So, I'm about to be another step closer to Metastability. Then, a pro wrestler android somehow kicks my ass, and sends me flying. Dad tries to take the matter into his own hands, gets one of the AIs, then Ensign Nichols shows up and decides, "I'm gonna try and kill a guy who's incredibly hard to kill!" Then, _Alistair_ shows up, apparently he has a _car_ , gonna have to look into _that_ later. But, at the very top of this long list of questions and bullshit...! (out loud) _Where the hell am I_!?  
  
Immediately, Mercer heard the sound of a vehicle's wheels screeching behind him, then a voice rang out.  
  
Raider Driver: Sir, I need to ask you to get off the road! We're late for a battle at Billings, and we're missing all the action!  
Mercer: Mother of God...  
Raider Driver: I am now going to apply the horn! (honks horn) I am now going to use it, again! (honks horn twice) I will now continue to use the horn, until you politely move!  
  
As the raider driver repeatedly honked the horn of the bus, he immediately stopped when Mercer's head spun around to look at the bus, and not die.  
  
Raider Driver: (reluctantly honks horn)  
Mercer: Beep!  
Raider Driver: (honks horn)  
Mercer: Beep!  
Raider Driver: (honks horn repeatedly)  
Mercer: (in time with horn) Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep! _BEEEEEP_!  
Raider Driver: (pauses)  
Mercer: (head turns back around) Right, back to business.  
Raider: (approaches Mercer, with others) Hey, you metal pylon! You ain't a car, so get off the road! Else, me and the boys are gonna have to make your face look like your ass, and your ass look like your face!  
Mercer: I can tell you're the raider types. I can respect that. I like killing people, too. What's your group called?  
Raider: The Junkyard Dogs!  
Raiders: Hoo-Hah!  
Mercer: (turns around, smiles sinisterly) Oh, I'm gonna enjoy killing you.  
  
As the raider that was still in the driver's seat witnessed the absolute massacre of the other raiders, he tried to turn the bus back on, and saw that Mercer tore his metal stomach open and red energy began surging.  
  
Mercer: _Beep, beep_!  
  
Mercer's open metal stomach fired a large beam of red energy that engulfed the bus and left nothing behind, when it ended.  
  
Mercer: (laughs) Stomach beam! How I love it! Oh, the evil of it all! Just like daddy wanted.  
  
Back at Billings, Alistair, and Ensign Nichols finish burning all of the raiders' bodies to ashes, while Florida checks all the weapons and money that he got from them.  
  
Alistair: They won't be coming back.  
Ensign Nichols: Nope.  
Florida: That was fun, though. I haven't had a bunch of action like that, in a long time.  
Alistair: And, that's the first time I ever used Molotovs.  
Alison: Alistair?!  
  
Alistair turned around and saw Alison running towards him.  
  
Alistair: Hey, Tex. You get around, quick.  
Alison: What are you doing, here?!  
Alistair: Cleaning up the trash. I suppose you are the one who took out the other warlords?  
Alison: Yes, but you shouldn't be here!  
Florida: What's going on?  
Alison: The Enclave's sent a hit squad after you! They've even sent their "perfect soldier" to kill you!  
Alistair: So, what? I kill them like the rest.  
Alison: We have to go!  
  
Alison and Alistair look and see a teenage boy in black, light combat armor, with bright blonde hair and wielding a military-brand machete, standing in their path.  
  
Alison: Oh, my God. It can't be... _Null_?  
Alistair: You know him?  
Alison: (tearing up) Null... I thought you died...  
Null: Alison Healey... Agent Texas of Civility... Traitor.  
Alison: Null, don't you remember anything?!  
Null: (looks at Alistair) Alistair Wake... High-priority target... Number 1 on the Enclave's blacklist.  
Alistair: They actually have a blacklist? You learn something new every day.  
Null: (holds machete in reverse grip) Die.  
Alison: Null, no!  
  
The "perfect soldier" named Null charged at Alistair, but did not account for Alistair's unpredictable backhand punch with his left arm, which struck Null on the side of his head and launched him towards one of the buildings.  
  
Alistair: Rise and shine, pal. Your bestie's concerned about you.  
Null: (gets up) I cannot be hindered.  
Alistair: Hmph. Like a ninja, huh? Explains that mask thing. Pretty quick on your feet, too. You look familiar, though.  
Null: Enough talk.  
Alistair: Look at that. We both share the same attitude.  
Alison: Null! Stop!  
Null: After him, you.  
Alison: _Chance_!  
Alistair: (realizes Null's identity) Ohh. I know who you are.  
Null: You know my name, already. The former Agent Texas said it.  
Alistair: Your real name. You're from another country, one which desired its own independence from the tyrannical government which controlled it. The rebel guerilla's MVP was a young boy, who was armed with nothing but a knife. Simply walking up to enemies, taking a chance on his life, yet benevolent when he wished to spare the ones that survived. The survivors said that the boy was like a soldier version of Oskar Schindler. Since the boy never had a name, they named him Chance Schindler.  
Chance "Null" Schindler: Chance Schindler... No matter... Die.  
Alistair: Ah. Nobody home, benevolence lost... There's something else I can kill.  
Alison: (holds Alistair) Please, Alistair! Stop! I love you! You don't have to do this!  
Alistair: (pushes Alison away) I can handle this.  
Alison: Didn't you hear me!? I said, I love you! Don't fight him!  
Alistair: Allow me to explain the situation, to the best of your understanding.  
Alison: Huh?  
Alistair: BRB...(draws tazer, tazer sparks) Gonna save your boyfriend.  
  
Alistair and Null charged toward each other, Null swung his machete at Alistair, and Alistair crushed the blade of the machete. Alistair got behind Null and prepared to use the tazer.  
  
Alistair: Hi, Beta. Bye, Beta.  
  
Alistair pressed the tazer at the back of Null's head and Null screamed in pain as the microchip containing the AI Beta was destroyed. Null collapsed to the ground, exhausted.  
  
Null: (panting) How... How did you know...?  
Alistair: You weren't home. Simple math.  
Null: How'd you know my name?  
Alistair: My mom told me about you.  
Null: Your mom?  
Alistair: Cheryl "Paragon" Wake.  
Null: Oh, shit. She's your mom? Where is she?  
Alistair: Very dead.  
Null: Damn.  
Alistair: Also, I believe Tex has something she wants to say to you. (walks away) All yours.  
  
Alison approached Null, slowly, and knelt in front of him.  
  
Alison: Chance?  
Null: I've missed you, Alison. You're my best friend.  
Alison: Null, I... I've known you for so long. You made me feel more human, than machine. Your past was so painful, I know. So...  
Null: So, what?  
Alison: I love you, Chance Schindler.  
  
Alison pulled Null towards her and kissed him, gently. When she broke the kiss, Null was completely shocked at his first kiss, and the event made Alistair smile, after a lifetime of not being able to express joy.  
  
Alistair: About damn time.  
Alison: You're so smart Alistair... (looks at Alistair) You're freaking smiling!  
Alistair: Yeah.  
Alison: This day just keeps getting better.  
  
After saying this, Alison saw Alistair get knocked unconscious and collapse to the ground, by the Enclave soldiers behind him.  
  
Enclave Soldier: Vigilante secured.  
Major Zanzibar: (approaches unconscious Alistair) Good. Make sure our perfect soldier undergoes re-education. As well as Agent Texas.  
Enclave Soldier: Understood.  
Alison: Me and my big mouth.  
Null: Double shit.


	51. Stage 15 Part 3

Ashford Academy, 9:00 p.m. Alistair was going to Lelouch's room to see if there was any additional information on Mao. When he arrived at the club house, he found Lelouch talking to C.C. and decided to join the conversation.  
  
Alistair: So, how are we doing, team?  
Lelouch: Look, I understand that you want to help us, but we don't need you, right now.  
Alistair: Well, you're a buzzkill, today. (notices C.C.'s outfit) A less revealing approach on your end, C.C. I'm proud of you.  
C.C.: At least you've calmed down about the outfit I wore yesterday.  
Alistair: Oh, no. I'm still mad about that outfit's existence.  
C.C.: If you're here about Mao, you're out of luck. I can't find him anywhere.  
Alistair: You know, I was looking at some surveillance footage and saw Mao at some fair, like, 2 hours ago.  
Lelouch: You didn't tell me this, because...?  
Alistair: I didn't think about it at the time, Lelouch. I have Mao's number written down. I forgot when I got it. (pulls out phone) You want me to text him?  
  
Lelouch walked towards Alistair and grabbed the phone out of his hand.  
  
Lelouch: Please, allow me to text him. I need some payback. (turns phone screen, opens back of phone, revealing keyboard-style keypad) By the way, this phone is really cool. I like this function. (impersonating Alistair) "Hey Mao, are you still at the fair? Laugh. Out. Loud." (sends text, talking normally) Oh, shit, I actually spelled that out. (hands phone back to Alistair) I'm...sure he won't notice.  
Alistair: (phone vibrates, checks text message) "I noticed, Lelouch." Huh. Clever bastard.  
C.C.: Is he still there?  
Alistair: Uh...(phone vibrates again, checks text message) Yep, he's still there.  
C.C.: Now I know where I'm going. You two stay here while I deal with Mao.  
Alistair: Do you have a gun to deal with Mao?  
C.C.: No.  
Alistair: And like that, you've lost me.  
C.C.: I'm going to miss you both.  
Alistair: Yeah, yeah. Don't turn this into a soap opera. I understand.  
  
Alistair went up to Lelouch's room to keep himself occupied, until it was time to go to sleep. Lelouch entered the room after a few minutes and began preparing for something, without Alistair's knowing.  
  
Alistair: Lelouch, I don't understand...why you're TV is so dumb. Also, I'm upset because I didn't go with C.C....to kill Mao. (at TV) I hit "menu"!  
  
Lelouch's TV showed nothing but static as Alistair attempted to fix it.  
  
Alistair: (throws remote to couch) Forget this! And forget Mao and C.C. for not inviting me to the fair.  
Lelouch: Well, Alistair, you're in luck. I'm inviting you to the fair.  
Alistair: Are we gonna kill Mao?  
Lelouch: We're going to try.  
Alistair: (gets up from couch) Let's do it, then.  
Lelouch: Mao is going to be a difficult opponent. His Geass allows him to read minds.  
Alistair: I know this. And I know that his Geass doesn't work on me, for some reason.  
Lelouch: Your mind's an obsidian trap, apparently. The range of his Geass is 500 meters. If we can find a place that happens to be over 500 meters away from Clovisland, then we might have an advantage.  
Alistair: Where is Clovisland, anyway?  
Lelouch: It's East of here.  
Alistair: So, an area that's over 500 meters away from there would be...Tokyo Tower.  
Lelouch: Precisely. I can hack into the monitors and keep Mao occupied. You're not affected by Mao's Geass, so you should go to Clovisland and-.  
Alistair: Hell no. _I'm_ gonna do the distraction.  
Lelouch: We don't have time to argue, Alistair.  
Alistair: It's not an argument, it's a statement. You save C.C., while I distract Mao from Tokyo Tower.  
Lelouch: That's stupid! Mao will obviously know that I will show up if you're distracting him!  
Alistair: See, that's where you're not seeing things my way. You interrupt Mao from trying to tear C.C. apart, as she is immortal and he is insane, then I hijack the conversation. When you're off the screen, Mao will be so stupefied that I didn't come to Clovisland to deal with him, he won't expect _you_.  
Lelouch: (pauses) That might work. Just clip some footage of me, then you can take over with live footage. I never even knew you were such a genius bastard.  
Alistair: Comes with my job. Now, we need to get moving. I don't know how long it's going to take for Mao to officially creep out C.C.  
  
Meanwhile, at a Britannian hospital, Suzaku was in the midst of his medical checkup. Suzaku and Cecile were waiting for the results.  
  
Doctor: The test results came out just fine. You seem to pay extreme attention to discipline and weighing the value of human life.  
Suzaku: Is that going to cause problems?  
Doctor: Actually, they're positive traits for any soldier. But, do you think, subconsciously, that you're comparing yourself to your father? That might be the cause of your insecurity. It's quite common in the children of famous people.  
Suzaku: Really?  
Doctor: Your father, Genbu Kururugi, the former prime minister of Japan. I can easily tell that he was a great man.  
Suzaku: I think there's something else causing my insecurity.  
Cecile: Something else?  
Doctor: Could you give me some details?  
Suzaku: It's this friend of mine, Alistair. He's the most unpredictable person that I've ever met.  
Doctor: Unpredictable?  
Suzaku: For example, I saw him about to get mugged by a man with a gun. The next thing I know, Alistair snatches the gun out of his hand, disassembles it and then jumps into the air and punches the mugger.  
Cecile: You mean, like a Superman punch?  
Suzaku: I guess. When I met him, he refused to call me an Eleven. I guess he hates racism. Then, there's the fact that he's a mercenary.  
Doctor: You're friends with a mercenary?  
Suzaku: He's a year younger than me and he kills people for money. When he was younger, he graduated from a form of elite military training that he called "Ranger School."  
Doctor: Ranger. I've only heard of one foreign military force that used that term, rivaling their own military: the Nevada Desert Rangers.  
Suzaku: I just don't think I can trust him. He's nice to others, but he has this...issue with authority. During a history class, he immediately noticed that it wasn't Japanese history and took over the class. What's amazing is that he drew what the people he was talking about looked like, on the chalkboard. Apparently, he took art classes, because he's _incredible_ at drawing things. He doesn't listen to anyone. Even if I were a general in the military, he wouldn't listen to me. Probably go into drill sergeant mode, too. With his attitude, he's most likely to join the Black Knights. The only problem with that theory is that he's much more of a Mavericks fan. He's rebellious, he doesn't let anyone tell him what to do. He's like...a renegade. He hates rules, so he breaks them. I think that's also the cause of my insecurity.  
Doctor: Suzaku. I think your friend, Alistair, is not the kind of mercenary you think he is.  
Suzaku: What?  
Doctor: From the way I understand it, your friend isn't some kind of assassin. He seems more like...a "good guy" mercenary.  
Suzaku: That's exactly what he called himself! I just don't understand what that even means!  
Doctor: Would you prefer "mercenary benefactor?"  
Suzaku: Benefactor?  
Doctor: From what you told me about Alistair, he seems to adhere to heroic traits. I assume he doesn't view himself as a hero, just heroic. He does whatever he can for the good of others. He will only kill whenever he finds it absolutely necessary. As for the authority issue, no one can control him. No one controls anybody. People lead their own lives, Suzaku. Don't you lead yours?  
Suzaku: Yes, but...  
Doctor: Plus, I don't think he's _breaking_ the rules. I think he's trying to _change_ them for the better. He'd probably see you in the street, getting beat up by some rich person, and Alistair would step in and kick that rich person in the face. He does what _he_ wants to do. I'm also pretty sure that he weighs his options before doing something. For example, between nuking an entire country and taking out an entire neighborhood infested with gangs by utilizing an air strike, Alistair would choose to take out the gangs with his _fists_. He would look at the people who gave him those bad ideas in the eyes, then punch one of them in the face and send the other through a table. He would rather deal with a bunch of gangs, himself, rather than kill innocent people. Anything else about your friend that makes you feel insecure?  
Suzaku: (utterly surprised) Uh... Not anymore.  
Doctor: Also, I'm pretty sure that military training of his must have been placed on him. He didn't want it, but he used it, anyway.  
Suzaku: God.  
Cecile: Are you friends with a _badass_?  
Doctor: I would think so. I'm amazed that he doesn't have PTSD, though.  
Suzaku: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder? Why would he have that?  
Doctor: Something happened to him. I don't know what. It certainly explains the military training.  
  
C.C. arrived at the abandoned Clovisland to confront Mao and stop his madness. All of a sudden, the carousel activated behind her along with the entire amusement park. Mao appeared on one of the horses of the carousel.  
  
Mao: (joyously) C.C.! Your mind is so quiet! I knew you'd come!  
C.C.: I can't believe Alistair was right about you and carousels.  
Mao: Ah, that doesn't matter right now! I'd like to...  
  
Before Mao could continue speaking, the carousel that was spinning got him away from C.C. and he could not see her. When he saw her again, he continued speaking.  
  
Mao: ...talk to you...  
  
Again, the carousel span, averting Mao's gaze on C.C. and spoke again when he saw her again.  
  
Mao: (annoyed) You know what? Screw this. I'm getting off. This is getting annoying.  
  
At that moment, all the power in Clovisland suddenly turned off, then turned on again. The carousel began spinning faster, with Mao still on it.  
  
Mao: Ah, shit! Why would this even go this fast?! C.C.! Turn this thing off!  
  
C.C. went to the carousel controls and turned off the carousel. When the carousel turned off, Mao got off and laid down on the ground.  
  
C.C.: You're here for me. So, here I am. Now-...  
Mao: (breathless) Hold on, hold on. I'm really dizzy. Oh, God. Ohh...(talking normally and gets up)...Oh, I remember. I _am_ here for you. Thank you for reminding me.  
C.C.: We've been over this, Mao.  
Mao: Sure. But, I could tell that you were lying. (takes off headphones) See?  
  
Mao increased the volume on his headphones and C.C.'s voice could be heard, emanating from the headphones. Every word that C.C. said from the headphones was soothing, complimentary, even. At that point, C.C. drew a gun and pointed it at Mao.  
  
C.C.: You're more insane than I thought. I should have done this a long time ago.  
  
Meanwhile, at Tokyo Tower, Alistair was waiting on Lelouch to finish connecting to the screens at Clovisland.  
  
Alistair: Come on, Lelouch! Hurry the hell up!  
Lelouch: I hate the damn dark! Can't see anything!  
Alistair: Use your phone!  
Lelouch: (pauses) Oh! Thanks!  
Alistair: (sighs) I'm gonna see if there's a shop that's still open! You need anything?  
Lelouch: Take your time!  
Alistair: (walks away, talking to himself) Okay. Just wanted to ask. My life's not on the line. Wonder how C.C.'s doing?  
  
Back at Clovisland, C.C. collapsed to the ground after being shot. Pain surged throughout her shoulder as the wound bled onto her clothes.  
  
Mao: (laughs maniacally) I knew it! I knew you wouldn't pull the trigger! You really do love me, don't you, C.C? (continues laughing)  
C.C.: Wrong! I was using you, from the start! At first, I was trying to stop all the pain from you being alone. Next thing I know, you turn batshit insane!  
Mao: (stops laughing, serious look) You shouldn't lie like that! You really shouldn't! (shoots C.C. again)  
C.C.: (screams in pain) That smarts!  
Mao: (while continuously shooting C.C.) Lies are very wicked, C.C.! Wicked, I say! (stops shooting) I understand, though. Listen, C.C. I've built a new house in Australia. Quiet, white, immaculate and special, just for you. (walks towards the left side of the stage) There's a problem, though. The plane we're going to use doesn't have enough room for you. Therefore...(grabs chainsaw and turns it on, smiling)...I'm going to make you compact! The quickest way! (cuts down safety sign with chainsaw)  
C.C.: (thinking) Probably should have worked up the nerve to shoot him. I think I have it, now, but... Crap, can't move. Too much pain. Think he disabled me with those shots. Please, work fast, regeneration. I need you. (talking out loud) Is this your revenge, Mao? My punishment?  
Mao: Oh, no, C.C.! You're wrong! You're wrong, wrong, wrong! Wrong about it all! This is my gratitude, C.C.! Don't you see?  
Lelouch: (over speakers) Enough of this, Mao.  
Mao: What the hell?!  
  
Mao and C.C. looked to the stage and saw that all of the monitors turned on and showed Tokyo Tower, then zoomed in on Lelouch.  
  
Lelouch: I see why you picked this place. It's not like a library, where everyone's voices are quiet, but not their thoughts. Here, no one's thoughts can drive you up the wall.  
Mao: Pretty smart, Lelouch. And, true enough. The loudest place on Earth, for a mind reader, is a library.  
Lelouch: Since your Geass has a range of 500 meters, it can't reach me from Tokyo Tower.  
Mao: That's also true, Lelouch! But, what can you do, way over there? What can you use to stop me? Weaponized RC toys? The Black Knights? Oh! You're going to send that Alistair guy, aren't you? Game's up, Alistair! I know your here!  
  
Immediately, the screens showed Alistair at Tokyo Tower, with Lelouch.  
  
Alistair: Bad news, dude. Last drink the shop had. (drinks soda) Wait, what are you looking at? (looks where Lelouch is looking) What the-!? C.C.? Mao?  
C.C.: Alistair! Help!  
Alistair: What's going on?  
Mao: Wha-? (while laughing) What!? Lelouch! Did you really not send him to take me out!? (laughs) That's the stupidest thing you've ever done! Geass doesn't work on him!  
Lelouch: I think I'll just leave you two to it, then. (walks away)  
Alistair: I don't need to be somewhere in front of a person to kick their ass.  
Mao: Oh, you are an intriguing man, Alistair.  
C.C.: And you're a lunatic, you son of a bitch!  
Mao: I'm not talking to you, right now. Please, don't be rude.  
Alistair: How insane are we talking?  
C.C.: He's an orphan.  
Alistair: Oh, so you were trying to get the pain of loneliness out. His Geass went haywire, and he could only confide in you.  
Mao: Ooh! What an excellent assumption you made! You're right on target!  
Alistair: Then, he got the wrong impression and fell in love with someone who's not affected by time.  
Mao: Affected by time? You mean... You mean she's older than she looks?!  
Alistair: She looked like that during World War I, so...  
Mao: Unbelievable. I never knew that! (looks at C.C.) How old are you?  
C.C.: (says nothing)  
Mao: How old are you!?  
Alistair: My guess? Centuries upon centuries. I'm curious about you, though, Mao. What was your worst mistake? Falling in love with C.C.? Screwing with Shirley's head? Or, was it the fact that you let yourself become insane?  
Mao: (climbs up stage) I am _not_ insane! I'm not! I'm not! I'll end you, Alistair! Come here! Come here, so I can tear you apart!  
Alistair: Who are you, that do not know your history?  
  
Immediately, Mao gasped upon hearing such a question. Absolute silence filled the amusement park. Then, Mao could hear the voices of peoples' thoughts, coming from somewhere.  
  
Mao: What? What's going on? Who am I? Who am I, really? Those voices... Are they my conscience?  
  
At that point, police officers with riot shields and Knightmares surrounded Mao, aiming their guns at him.  
  
Police officer: Put your hands in the air, kidnapper! You're surrounded!  
Mao: The police?! Where did they come from?! How did they know?!  
  
A police officer picked up C.C. and the gun that she dropped. C.C. immediately recognized the officer.  
  
C.C.: Lelouch?  
Mao: What?! That's impossible! He couldn't reach here from Tokyo Tower in such a short time!  
Lelouch: (thinking) True enough. I recorded myself to distract you. And it worked.  
Mao: Then... Then that means that Alistair is nearby, too! Come out here, Alistair! Face me!  
Alistair: Dude, I'm still here. Tokyo Tower? Remember?  
Mao: What the hell is this!?  
Lelouch: Your downfall. This is why you don't use people's thoughts against them for the wrong reasons.  
Mao: You have no right to judge me!  
Alistair: Wow. The question wore off, quick.  
Mao: I'll end you! I'll end all of you!  
Lelouch: (walks away) The moment you try is the moment you die.  
C.C.: Lelouch, I would _really_ appreciate it if you use that gun to kill Mao. Now.  
Lelouch: (out loud) I'm not the one that's going to shoot him.  
Mao: I'll die!? Yeah, right! Your secret's out, now! Listen up, cops! That man walking away is your enemy! He's the terrorist-!  
Alistair: Look out! He's got a chainsaw!  
Leading Officer: Fire!  
  
Immediately after hearing the order, the police officers opened fire upon Mao. After being shot multiple times, Mao fell to the ground, bleeding and wounded.  
  
Mao: (hoarsely) Zero.  
Alistair: Well. That should be the end of him. That concludes our feature presentation. Coming soon, peace to Japan. See ya later! (turns off camera)  
Lelouch: To be honest, that was actually entertaining.  
C.C.: He can make anything entertaining, when he's able. By the way, how have you been able to carry me, this whole time?  
Lelouch: I have no idea.  
C.C.: Considering how you hate P.E., your back is probably going to die if you keep carrying me.  
Lelouch: Please, tell me you're regenerating.  
C.C.: I am.  
Lelouch: Good. I used my Geass to get us a VTOL.  
C.C.: We're heading home?  
Lelouch: Yeah. My back is going to hurt in the morning.  
  
Meanwhile, in the streets of Tokyo, Cecile was driving Suzaku back to his residence. Many thoughts about Alistair stirred in Suzaku's head.  
  
Suzaku: Ms. Cecile?  
Cecile: Yes, Suzaku?  
Suzaku: How much do you know about America?  
Cecile: The United States of America? Very little, actually. Why do you ask?  
Suzaku: Alistair's from America.  
Cecile: Really?  
Suzaku: You've seen him, too. Back in Shinjuku, to stop the Purebloods that were fighting?  
Cecile: Yeah. Yeah, I remember! Brown hair, blue eyes?  
Suzaku: Icy blue, and yes.  
Cecile: So, that was Alistair, huh? Do you think he knows about the Lancelot?  
Suzaku: I don't know. He was too distracted by the "truck-van hybrid" you were driving, at the time.  
Cecile: Why would that distract him?  
Suzaku: (inhales through clenched teeth) I don't think you want to know the answer to that question.  
Cecile: Lay it on me.  
Suzaku: Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you, though.  
  
Suzaku leaned towards Cecile and whispered into her ear. Cecile's expression turned serious upon hearing the information Suzaku whispered to her.  
  
Cecile: Oh. _Those_ vans.  
Suzaku: Yeah.  
Cecile: Dammit, Lloyd!  
Suzaku: I already said that.  
Cecile: Great. Just great. Now, I feel bad for driving that damn thing around. I looked like a...  
Suzaku: Calm down. I cleared it up with Alistair. Everything's good.  
Cecile: Good. (sighs with relief) You think Alistair could pilot the Lancelot?  
Suzaku: I don't think the Lancelot's in his style.  
Cecile: Wait, he can seriously pilot a Knightmare?  
Suzaku: He said so, himself. According to the instructor of the simulations, he took on an entire Britannian army. He straight-up _annihilated_ every force he deemed an enemy, without taking any damage.  
Cecile: What the shit?! Don't tell Lloyd I said that.  
Suzaku: Here's the best part: When he exited the simulator, then left the room, the simulator shorted out.  
Cecile: Shorted out?  
Suzaku: He _broke_ the simulator.  
Cecile: How the-?! Is he as good as you?!  
Suzaku: No one knows. The simulation couldn't keep up with him. He's a whole other league, compared to me.  
Cecile: Jesus. (pauses) There was also something that made me feel insecure, Suzaku.  
Suzaku: What's up?  
Cecile: Do you think life could be better? For everyone? I mean, taking over other countries sounds...wrong, right?  
Suzaku: It's the status quo.  
Cecile: Screw the status quo! This isn't _even_ a status quo! The world is going to shit, and there's nothing I can do about it! (tearing up) All those people... How many more people have to die, because of some bullshit rules?  
Suzaku: I've...never seen this side of you, Ms. Cecile.  
Cecile: That's because today was the day that these feelings broke out. I just...  
Suzaku: Ms. Cecile?  
Cecile: Yeah?  
Suzaku: Alistair...mocked the Emperor's speech at Prince Clovis' funeral. You know what he said?  
Cecile: What?  
Suzaku: "There is no strong. There is no weak. There is no justice. Just us."  
Cecile: (pauses, wipes eyes) We've got work to do.  
Suzaku: I agree.  
Cecile: I remember, now. The first testing of the Knightmares. Location: America. Resistance: None. Total death count: 50,000 defenseless people. And, Alistair was in the middle of it.  
Suzaku: "You slaughtered his people." Zero knows Alistair, somehow.  
Cecile: Guess he reads reports on the internet. Either way, Alistair had to live under the rule of a madman.  
Suzaku: Madman?  
Cecile: According to rumors, he made himself insane, solely for the purpose of being the most evil bastard in existence.  
Suzaku: Haunting. What's this guy's name?  
Cecile: Real name? Don't know. Worldwide, he goes by two titles.  
Suzaku: And those are?  
Cecile: I've only heard the one... " _Mephistopheles_ ".  
  
2015, a.t.b., Raven Rock, Hawking's office. Hawking was in an exceptionally good mood, after hearing the latest report from Major Zanzibar.  
  
Hawking: It's not even my birthday, and I'm happy! (kicks open door) Malevolent, hedonism master, comin' through!


	52. Stage 16 Part 1

2009 a.t.b., Britannian palace. Lelouch walked past the large crowd of people bowing their heads to him, ignoring said fact and keeping his gaze on his father, the emperor.  
  
Lelouch (Age 10): Hail, Your Majesty. My mother, the empress, is dead.  
Charles: Old news. What of it?  
Lelouch: The only woman that could truly be called your wife recently died. You're not shocked at this?  
Charles: I am not. Is that all you wished to tell me? The reason you sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia?  
Lelouch: Amongst other things. Another subject happens to be a Mephistopheles. The man named Samuel Hawking?  
Charles: (breathes in) Continue...  
Lelouch: Well, let's say that the immoral...(growls)  
Charles: You may want to swear.  
Lelouch: The immoral son of a bitch verbally and physically assaulted me, Nunnally, Euphie and Cornelia.  
Charles: He is...violent.  
Lelouch: "Violent" is an understatement. He kicked me to a wall, superhumanly, mind you, made Nunnally cry and picked a fight with Cornelia, who said that he shrugged off bullets!  
Charles: That would be the special steroid that he made, specifically for himself.  
Lelouch: How is he your ally?!  
Charles: He helped us conquer his country, alongside testing the Knightmares.  
Lelouch: You trust that sociopath!? He treated Nunnally like dirt!  
Charles: She's a weakling.  
Lelouch: ...Excuse me?  
Charles: Did I mispronounce something?  
Lelouch: No, I'm trying to make sure I heard you right. Did you just call your own daughter a _weakling_?  
Charles: I did. You are royalty, Lelouch. Expect these things to happen.  
Lelouch: Tough crap. I'm disowning you.  
Charles: _Disowning_?!  
Lelouch: You have no right to be called my father!  
Charles: You are dead. You have always been dead to me, from the moment you were born! Who gave you the clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat, your very life? All of those things, I have given to you! And, you dare speak such foolishness to me!? (gets up from throne)  
Lelouch: Oh, is that it? Well, I don't want to be the child of an immoral piece of garbage, like you!  
Charles: Immoral?! I am not _immoral_! I am _amoral_! We are above good and evil!  
Lelouch: (turns around) Keep telling yourself that. (walks away)  
Charles: Where are you going!?  
Lelouch: I'm taking Nunnally away from this country, away from you. You don't want us? We're gone. (removes cape) Take that and shove it.  
  
Lelouch walked out the door of the palace and the doors shut behind him. As he was about to walk to where Nunnally was located, an irritatingly familiar voice rang out, behind him.  
  
Hawking: Hey, Lelouch! You stopped by to see your old man?  
Lelouch: Bite me.  
Hawking: Ooh! Expanding the vocabulary! Nice! What are you, 10 years old? Wait, where you goin'?  
Lelouch: I'm taking Nunnally far away from here. Away from you.  
Hawking: (catches up to Lelouch) Hold the phone, kid. What did you and Charlie talk about, huh?  
Lelouch: How I quit being "royalty".  
Hawking: (pauses) That, uh... That doesn't sound very evil, dude.  
Lelouch: That's because it isn't. Get out of my way.  
Hawking: (picks up Lelouch by the collar of his shirt) Okay, twerp, what the hell's your deal?  
Lelouch: My deal is that I'm sick and tired of all this bullcrap. Conquest, discrimination, making more hells.  
Hawking: Alright, Jean-Jacques Rousseau. The world's full of evil. Tough shit. I molded myself to be like this, and I love every second of it. And, if you think that you can be goody-goody in a world that's destined to fall to my evil clutches, then you're sorely mistaken.  
Lelouch: My mom's dead. I don't rightly give two damns about being moral, all I care about is Nunnally. Now, get your evil-ass hands off my shirt, and get your damn mullet out of my face.  
Hawking: (lets go) Alright.  
Lelouch: I never see you, again. (walks away)  
Hawking: Just like that, Lelouch!? Give up on your legacy of evil, just like that!?  
Lelouch: Just like that.  
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy. Lelouch awoke after a dream that recollected his last encounter with Hawking.  
  
Lelouch: Even when he's dead, he's a pain in my ass. (looks at TV) Wait, when did I get a TV? Oh, wait... It's that weird TV that showed up at our door. For a "smart" TV, it really is dumb. Expensive as hell, too. God, ever since Alistair showed up, I've been feeling better, about my life. Well, time to figure out how to help this country.  
  
Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Kirihara and several other members of the Kyoto organization were discussing their future plans.  
  
Kyoto Member A: The main problem for Japanese resistance groups is those damn Renegades.  
Kirihara: Nanbu. His god complex knows no bounds. He thinks he's Samuel Hawking, trying to take over the world.  
Kyoto Member B: The Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks can handle this problem, as well as the Primebloods.  
Girl: There's just one person missing, in this equation.  
Kirihara: I've told you, before, it won't reach.  
Girl: I'm sure it will. It has to.  
  
At Alistair's warehouse hideout, Alistair and other Tokyo Mavericks were working on their respective Knightmares, when Tamaki approached the S-850.  
  
Tamaki: Hey, Alistair!  
Alistair: What's up?  
Tamaki: You got mail!  
Alistair: I'm not hip with e-mail, dude.  
Tamaki: No, someone sent a letter, for you!  
Alistair: What? (jumps down) That's old school, to the max.  
Tamaki: It's addressed to you, in America, but someone decided to skip the intercontinental process.  
Alistair: (opens letter) Well, then. Let's see what it says. "Dear Alistair Wake. I've read your autobiography, and am one of your biggest fans. You may not know this, but Japan is in dire need of your help. As you're reading this, the country that took the lives of your parents has taken over Japan, killing less innocent people than they did, in America. I beg of you, deal with Samuel Hawking as quickly as you can, and come to Japan. Your existence brings hope to my life. You _are_ hope. Sincerely, Kaguya Sumeragi."  
Tamaki: Damn. You read Japanese like a champ.  
Alistair: How'd you know I could read Japanese?  
Tamaki: You read that letter.  
Alistair: Oh, no, this is in English. Handwritten, too.  
Tamaki: Holy shit!  
Alistair: Kaguya, huh? I feel like I need to pay her a visit. Says here that she lives in Mt. Fuji. How the hell does that work?  
Tamaki: Kyoto. Oh, dammit.  
Alistair: What?  
Tamaki: The only way to meet with this girl is to be invited by Kyoto.  
Alistair: The place?  
Tamaki: The organization. And, I know of only one way to get you in.  
Alistair: Oh, yeah?  
Tamaki: There was a request from a girl named Aiko Saejima. Her brother was part of the JLF, when he was captured by the Britannians, and sentenced to execution.  
Alistair: Let's haul ass, then.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Raven Rock prison. Hawking entered the prison block where Alison and Null were located, taunting them as he talked.  
  
Hawking: You know, I never actually thought that the plan would work. Yet, here you are, to check out my sweet-ass lapel pin!  
Alison: Bite me.  
Hawking: Feisty! You gonna question what the N.E. stands for?  
Alison: Go screw yourself.  
Hawking: Anyway, it stands for my alignment: "Neutral Evil".  
Alison: Really? I thought you were Lawful Evil?  
Hawking: Started out Chaotic Evil, then Lawful Evil, now Neutral Evil. Full circle, leading to hardcore Neutral Evil. Mercer, on the other hand, is Chaotic Evil. Heavy on the Evil.  
Alison: How the hell do you even maintain a human form?  
Hawking: I'm no demon, girly.  
Alison: Some kind of Lovecraftian humanoid?  
Hawking: Even better! Keep the insults comin', darling. Fuel my fire. Feel my fire.  
Alison: Where's Alistair?  
Hawking: Well, he's been subjected to torture, under the direct commands of Zanzibar and Bathory.  
Alison: How's that working out?  
Hawking: Well, Zanzibar tried cursing him out. Alistair didn't sell any word of what he said. Then, Zanzibar got too close, and Alistair dislocated his nose, with his teeth. Kid's got a jaw, man.  
Alison: And, Bathory?  
Hawking: Well, during the whole virtual reality session thing, he's managed to summon Knightmares, from his brain, and severely wounded Bathory, every time. Right now, he's being subjected to the jet turbine fire torture. I don't think he'll be growing body hair, any time soon.  
Alison: Comes to show you that you don't piss off somebody who's lost everything.  
Hawking: Tex, do you think I rightly give a shit?  
Alison: I'm just saying.  
Null: What, is he too evil to give a shit?  
Hawking: Bingo!  
Alison: Alistair will kill you. What you've done, what Britannia's done, everything.  
Hawking: I'm Neutral Evil, bitch! I've got an ego the size of Cthulu! And, the Kubrick Stare to back it up. Now, if you'll excuse me...(walks away) I'm gonna go watch my favorite show... "Civil War II, by Samuel Hawking". (maniacal laugh)  
Null: Take one look at the guy, and his voice is twice as haunting.  
Alison: Just the higher pitch, alone, makes it pretty scary. You'd expect a deep voice, but, no.  
Null: So, it's like a case of Vocal Dissonance?  
Alison: In a sense. Guessing Alistair's wounds are getting salted.  
Null: He's probably in another cell block.  
  
Meanwhile, in another cell block, Alistair was being dragged by Enclave soldiers, his skin red from exposure to the torturous fire.  
  
Enclave Soldier: Enjoy your digs, vigilante. (throws Alistair into cell, looks at other prisoner) Hey, kid! You got a roommate! (walks away)  
Alistair: (gets up) Ow. (looks at prisoner) How'd you wind up here?  
Prisoner: Can't here you, pal. I've been deaf, my whole life.  
Alistair: (using sign language) How did you wind up in Raven Rock?  
Prisoner: What the hell?! Sign language!? Really!? I was trying to get you to shut up!  
Alistair: Do you mind answering the question?  
Prisoner: (sighs) This was for Hawking's kicks and giggles. I've been tortured so much, that I can't remember anything. So, what's your story?  
  
After minutes of constant hand signs, the young prisoner's expression changed after figuratively listening to Alistair's life story.  
  
Prisoner: Okay, that is the most jacked up thing I've ever heard of, in my entire life. How did you survive the Knightmares shooting your arm and leg off, anyway?  
Alistair: Ever seen The Princess Bride?  
Prisoner: Yeah. Why?  
Alistair: There's a big difference between mostly dead, and all dead.  
Prisoner: Ah. So, where are your pals at?  
Alistair: Don't know.  
Prisoner: Another cell block, then.  
Alistair: I'm supposing that you can hear yourself just fine, but not others?  
Prisoner: Bingo. I'm one of those lucky few that can hear themselves talk, despite being deaf. With me, it's kinda...like an echo.  
Enclave Soldier: Lights out! (flips switch)  
Prisoner: Welcome to prison.  
  
Later that night, unknown area. Alison awoke to the sound of an explosion, stood up, and hit her head on a pipe.  
  
Alison: Oww! What the-? Where the hell am I?  
Null: I have no clue.  
Alison: I bet it was those helmet things. What are we looking at?  
Familiar Voice: Do you have any idea how pissed I am!?  
Alison: What...?  
  
Alison and Null looked down and saw a younger Alistair followed by a man in Ranger combat armor, approaching a generator.  
  
Null: Is that Alistair? Why's he younger?  
Alison: This must be his memories.  
Alistair (Age 9): Now, insert the wires...  
Trainee: I know.  
Alistair: Make sure the charges are set.  
Trainee: I _know_.  
Alistair: Now, set the timer-  
Trainee: I don't need a 9-year-old micromanaging me!  
Alistair: Oh, _really_!? Because, after the events of today, I would have to respectfully _disagree_! Now, set the timer-  
Trainee: I know what I'm doing!  
Alistair: That is an opinion you are having! Now, shut up, and set the timer for _10 minutes_!  
Trainee: _Fine_!  
  
The bomb beeped and the timer showed 5 minutes.  
  
Alistair: (bangs forehead against pipe)  
Trainee: _Shit_!  
Alistair: Do not...  
Trainee: I can fix this.  
Alistair: _Do not_...  
Trainee: I can fix this!  
Alistair: _Touch it, again_...!  
  
The bomb beeped, again. Alistair looked and saw the timer was set to 1 minute.  
  
Alistair: (breathes in through nose)  
Trainee: (touches bomb, again, timer starts)  
Alistair: (growls)  
Alison: Oh, yeah. _That_ dumbass.  
Null: So, we have a minute to get out of here?  
  
Immediately, Alison and Null's surroundings began to change, as they were transported outside and witnessed Alistair continuously beating the Ranger trainee.  
  
Null: Or, maybe not. So, what's this?  
Alison: This would be the part where Alistair beats the shit out of him, for his constant mistakes.  
Null: Ooh! Nice German Suplex. (laughs) German. I speak German, that's pretty funny.  
Alison: It's kinda fun to hang out like this, you know?  
Null: Yeah. By the way...  
Alison: Yeah. I was trying to move on, since I thought you died.  
Null: But... Why Alistair?  
Alison: Considering that he saw his parents die, lost an arm and a leg, was stranded in a crater full of dead bodies, in a desert...  
Null: Well, when you put it like that, romantic action would actually be encouraged.  
Alison: Right?  
Null: And, after everything else... That's a lot of hurt.


	53. Stage 16 Part 2

2017 a.t.b., Sunagawa. The Britannian Tokyo Mavericks that arrived at the city were met with Renegades at every corner, and were hiding out, planning their next actions.  
  
Jeremiah: "Police station," the reports said.  
Knight Cross: Either they were misinformed, or it was an understatement.  
Jeremiah: Either way, Mordor is right outside our window.  
Knight Cross: Sauron's in hiding, so, we'll take his Mouth.  
Jeremiah: I highly doubt Nanbu's like that.  
Knight Cross: Just being funny, Jeremiah.  
Jeremiah: Unless we can find the source of this bullshit, we're stuck in here.  
Knight Cross: Our Knightmares will come in, soon enough. Maxson, would you mind telling us what the hell is going on, here?  
Knight Captain Nolan Maxson: The Renegades are trying to lure the Primebloods into another battle.  
Jeremiah: "Another"?  
Knight Captain Maxson: That's all these guys have been up to. Taking territories, killing each other off, that sort of thing.  
Jeremiah: What if someone intervenes with both parties?  
Knight Captain Maxson: And, win? Probably piss them off.  
Jeremiah: Sounds good. (looks at Cross) When are our Knightmares showing up?  
Knight Cross: The train should arrive, in 2 hours. Once we've got a path to get to the station, that is.  
Jeremiah: Fighting through those guys really gets your heart going.  
Knight Cross: I have to ask, Jeremiah... Why join up with us?  
Jeremiah: I had a change of heart, at Narita. And, upon joining, I learned that our leader and founder just so happened to be the reason why I began to think so clearly.  
Knight Cross: You learned about Alistair's past?  
Jeremiah: Yeah. The source of his pain was Samuel Hawking. Always hated that guy.  
Knight Cross: How do you know him?  
Jeremiah: Well...  
  
2009 a.t.b., Britannian palace. Hawking was on an airplane, preparing to meet with the emperor of Britannia, and entering the country, for the first time.  
  
Jeremiah (narrating): Hawking was going to meet with the Emperor of Ego, to discuss...something. I was never told what they were talking about. At the time, I was on guard duty, protecting Lady Marianne, and her children, Lelouch and Nunnally.  
Knight Cross (narrating): Marianne the Flash? Wait, wasn't she...?  
Jeremiah: I'll get to that. According to the reports I read...  
Hawking: Man, it is beautiful, out here! Peaceful, here, anarchy, in the countries they took over. God, I love that. However, I need to complete my look. Just a suit doesn't proclaim "Biggest asshole, on the planet". (snaps fingers in realization) Bring me my _trucker hat_.  
  
One hour later, garden near Britannian palace.  
  
Jeremiah: Princess Cornelia was the first to meet him. For some reason, she hated him, instantly.  
  
Cornelia was walking through the garden, after visiting Euphemia, when a loud crashing noise emanated from behind her. Someone knocked over one of the decorative pillars.  
  
Hawking: Ha! Always wanted to do that!  
Cornelia (Age 19): Who the hell are you!?  
Hawking: (notices Cornelia) Oh? Purple hair? That's a thing? Ah, whatever. Hi, there, Lady Indigo. My name is Samuel Hawking. Look at my trucker hat.  
  
Hawking pointed at the hat he was wearing, the front of it reading "Neutral Evil 4 Life". Cornelia's expression changed immensely, and she drew a pistol and shot at Hawking. The bullet did not faze Hawking, due to him previously injecting Mephisto into his system.  
  
Hawking: Shoot upon greeting, huh? Never had that, before.  
Cornelia: What you've done is unforgivable, you monster!  
Hawking: (amused) Yes. Insult me more. Feel that, on your back?  
Cornelia: (shoots Hawking again) Why won't you die?!  
Hawking: Don't wanna.  
Cornelia: You bastard...!  
Hawking: Do you remember what you were doing August 8th, 1976 a.t.b.?  
Cornelia: Wha-? I wasn't even born, yet!  
Hawking: Fine, I'll think of a more eventful time, for you. (humming in thought) Oh, yeah. Do you remember what you were doing September 11th, 2001 a.t.b.?  
Cornelia: (enraged) _Go_! _Screw yourself_!  
Hawking: Oh, but I _did_ , actually! Along with 50 other women. You know when I did it!? ...9/11.  
Cornelia: _I'll kill you_!  
  
20 minutes later, Aries villa.  
  
Knight Cross: How the hell did Cornelia know about 9/11?  
Jeremiah: You know what that is?  
Knight Cross: Terrorist attack. World Trade Center. Plane crashed into the towers, taking many lives.  
Jeremiah: Yeah, that's something to get pissed at. Either way, I was stationed at Aries villa, where Lady Marianne and her children resided. Nice place, but a few...problems, with the residents.  
  
Lelouch and his mother Marianne were walking into the foyer, talking to each other.  
  
Lelouch (Age 10): Mother, you need to calm down.  
Marianne vi Britannia: I can't calm down, if there's been stress in the air, for years!  
Lelouch: You've seriously tried everything? You've actually been stressed for years?  
Marianne: You're seriously trying to understand this? You're 10, Nunnally's 8, I'm 20, and my married life has been extremely stressful!  
Jeremiah: Marianne had been 20, for 10 years.  
Lelouch: That still doesn't mean-!  
  
Lelouch was interrupted by the sound of the front door being kicked open. From the light of the outside, Hawking entered the room, his hat mysteriously missing. Lelouch looked on at the man, and could clearly see that the stuff of nightmares had entered his home.  
  
Hawking: Marianne the Flash! We meet, at last.  
Lelouch: What _is_ that thing?!  
Marianne: It's just Hawking, Lelouch. And, "thing"? Please- Oh, my God, I feel his sins crawling on my back.  
Hawking: Yeah, that happens, a lot.  
Marianne: Can you turn it off? My life's been shitty.  
Hawking: It's random. I can't help being evil.  
Lelouch: Your hairstyle is unsavory, too.  
Hawking: (looks at Lelouch) Oh? You must be Lelouch! Good day to ya, little dude! I'd tip my hat to you... (looks outside open door, shouting angrily) _But, I lost it_!  
Cornelia: (outside) The moment you set foot out that door, I'm shoving this gun down your throat!  
Hawking: You owe me 500 bucks, bitch!  
Lelouch: Is that Cornelia?  
Hawking: (looks back at Lelouch) Oh, that's... (laughs) Oh, that's Cornelia, huh? Oh... That is...not making me care. You really shouldn't be related to her.  
Lelouch: You don't talk about my sister, like that!  
Hawking: Oh, yeah?  
  
Immediately, Hawking kicked Lelouch, launching the boy to a wall, and making a dent that was the shape and size of Lelouch's body.  
  
Lelouch: (in pain) How am I alive?  
Hawking: Wasn't trying to kill you, dickweed! Don't tell me what to do! (looks at Marianne) I'm surprised that you didn't yell.  
Marianne: The biggest migraine, in history, right here.  
Hawking: Damn, that's a lot of pain. You should see a doctor. Maybe you can be less bitchy. (looks at Jeremiah) God, Technicolor hair, everywhere! You, with the blue hair!  
Jeremiah (Age 20): Turquoise, actually.  
Hawking: Whatever! You wanna do something? Go pry Lelouch off the wall. I've got business elsewhere, people to kill, anarchy to bring. And find my god damn hat!  
  
Jeremiah went to Lelouch and pulled him from the 10-year-old shaped hole in the wall.  
  
Jeremiah: Are you alright?  
Lelouch: I really hate that guy.  
Hawking: (walks out the front door) Round two, fleshlight!  
Cornelia: _DIE_!  
Jeremiah: I know what you mean.  
  
2017 a.t.b. Sunagawa.  
  
Knight Cross: God. So, did you...?  
Jeremiah: Indeed, I felt his sins crawling on my back. Haunting bastard.  
Knight Captain Maxson: Damn, Jeremiah. You've been through a lot.  
Jeremiah: Yeah. I did what I was told, more or less. Fortunately, I kept myself a souvenir.  
  
Jeremiah reached into his duffle bag, and pulled out a hat that was in a style that neither Maxson nor Cross had seen, before. The text on the front of the hat matched up to Jeremiah's story.  
  
Knight Captain Maxson: (laughs greatly, lies on floor)  
Knight Cross: You found his trucker hat?!  
Jeremiah: Think the text can be fixed?  
Knight Cross: Let's hope! You're not Neutral Evil, yourself!  
Knight Captain Maxson: (continues laughing) Oh, my God! That is karma! Hilarious karma!  
Jeremiah: When I retire, I'm gonna wear this. On my orange farm. Maybe, have my own brand of orange juice.  
Knight Cross: The irony is real.  
Knight Captain Maxson: The karma is real! (laughs)  
  
Meanwhile, at Tokyo, Alistair arrived at the highway, where the prison transport vehicle had been intercepted.  
  
Alistair: This the one?  
Tokyo Maverick: Sir, we checked inside, and found our guy. And, he is freakin' _big_!  
Baritone Voice: You cannot sit back here. I called shotgun.  
Alistair: Uh, why isn't he out?  
Tokyo Maverick: He's dead set on execution.  
Alistair: I'm on it.  
  
Alistair opened the back door of the transport vehicle, and entered the dark trailer. The large, muscular Japanese man, bound in chains looks at Alistair.  
  
Alistair: You must be Saejima.  
Shinjiro Saejima: The big boss of the Mavericks. The hell do you want?  
Alistair: Your sister asked for our assistance.  
Saejima: Hmph. She just can't let go, huh? I've been a foot in the grave, ever since I joined the JLF. I let myself be captured, just to save Aiko. Just let me die.  
Alistair: Hell no, man. No one's dying, on my watch.  
Saejima: You're not even Japanese. Why the hell do you care?  
Alistair: (removes hood) Because, it's my job.  
Saejima: (immediately recognizes Alistair) You're... Alistair Wake?!  
Alistair: You know my name?  
Saejima: What are you doing, here?! Why aren't you in America, taking the fight to Hawking?!  
Alistair: Answer for an answer, buddy. How the hell do you know who I am?  
Saejima: I've read your freaking book!  
Alistair: Wait, what?  
Saejima: Your autobiography!  
Alistair: How the hell did it get here!?  
Saejima: Don't know, don't care. Good read, nonetheless. Now, what the hell are you doing in Japan?  
Alistair: I killed Hawking, next is the Emperor of Ego.  
Saejima: Well, when you put yourself in the current situation... (gets up and breaks chains) Get me one of your sweet-ass outfits. One for my sister, too, just to make her look cool.  
Alistair: What a good big brother, you are.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mt. Fuji, the Renegades began their assault on Kyoto's headquarters, wanting payback for not assisting them in their endeavors.  
  
Renegade Leader: We're honored guests! Why shut the door, huh?  
Renegade: Sir, we're about to breach their lab!  
Renegade Leader: Good. Have our black ops guys stationed, somewhere. The Mavericks might show up, sooner or later. Soon, we shall succeed Samuel Hawking's legacy. The world will know...that everything burns.


	54. Stage 16 Part 3

On the road to Mt. Fuji, 3:00 p.m. Alistair was in the back of one of the Mavericks' transport vehicles, when he caught word that the Renegades were attacking the mountain.  
  
Alistair: Ah, hell.  
Saejima: So, what do we do?  
Alistair: Fight our way through. My number one fan's in there. Hey, Sharon!  
Holiday: It's done. Saejima, your custom Burai.  
Saejima: (looks at Burai) Nice. What's with all the upgrades?  
Alistair: Well, it has to suit your combat expertise. Also, there's a weapon on there, specifically for you.  
Holiday: Special sledgehammer. It's got some ordinance in it, too.  
Saejima: What kind of ordinance are we talking about?  
Holiday: Explosive rounds. Perfect for taking out cockpits.  
Saejima: I'm loving it, already.  
Holiday: Don't get too greedy with it. Five shots, for every clip. You've also got one of those chainsaw swords that the JLF used, and heavy firepower armaments. Oh, and hand-to-hand combat attacks have increased, tenfold.  
Saejima: Nice!  
Alistair: Get in, big man! Your buff ass needs to be in gear!  
Saejima: (enthusiastically) Yes, sir!  
  
Meanwhile, inside Mt. Fuji, two Renegade Burais were guarding the entrance, from the inside, bored out of their minds.  
  
Renegade A: (sighs) What makes us think that anyone's gonna stop us?  
Renegade B: Right? We're the freakin'-  
  
Immediately, the blast door exploded, taking the Burais with it, and the Tokyo Mavericks opened fire on the enemy Knightmares.  
  
Saejima: Comin' at ya!  
  
Saejima's Burai swung its hammer at one of the Burais, striking the cockpit, and using an explosive round. The explosion took out the pilot, then the Knightmare.  
  
Saejima: Oh, hell yes!  
Alistair: Let's get climbing!  
Tokyo Mavericks: Yes, sir!  
  
Meanwhile, at Sunagawa, Jeremiah and Cross arrived at the train station, and found the train housing their Knightmares.  
  
Knight Cross: This is it.  
Jeremiah: Alright. Let's get into gear.  
  
Immediately, a gunshot rang out, and a bullet hit the train car.  
  
Male Voice: I wouldn't count on that.  
  
Jeremiah and Cross turned around to see a silhouette leaning on one of the walls.  
  
Man: Don't know when to give up on life, do you, Orange?  
Jeremiah: Who the hell are you?  
  
The man walked out of the shadows to reveal himself.  
  
Ramsey: Police Major Jackson Ramsey.  
Knight Cross: A cop?  
Jeremiah: You followed us, all the way from Tokyo?  
Ramsey: Not necessarily. (aims gun) I'm just doin' my job.  
Jeremiah: A little out of your jurisdiction, aren't you?  
Ramsey: (laughs) What jurisdiction?  
Knight Cross: Primeblood.  
Ramsey: Bingo! (shoots at Jeremiah and Cross)  
  
Jeremiah and Cross barely managed to evade Ramsey's line of fire, and were separated.  
  
Ramsey: Aww! Did I ruin your date? Good. Now, make this easier on yourselves, and poke your heads out.  
Jeremiah: So, how does a cop manage to become a Primeblood, anyway? Does it just happen?  
Ramsey: Primebloods, since day one. I was all for the old regime; killing royalty, burning down buildings and people, destroying shit... Then, this old guy, Kane, shows up...  
Jeremiah: Kane _Truman_?!  
Ramsey: Right, again! Anyway, he just wipes out this Eleven town, for no reason, said something about revenge. Long story short, he liked what we stood for, and decided to lead us.  
Jeremiah: Well, now I'm really pissed!  
Ramsey: Just lie down and die, Orange! You'll do the apocalypse a favor.  
Jeremiah: I'm gonna do the world a favor!  
  
Jeremiah quickly rolled out of his cover, and shot the corrosive revolver at Ramsey's foot, causing it to burn.  
  
Ramsey: (screams in pain) How is that a thing!? Dammit!  
  
Ramsey put on some sunglasses and threw a flashbang grenade. When the flash faded, Ramsey was gone.  
  
Jeremiah: Cross! You alright!?  
Knight Cross: (stands up) Yeah. Think he'll be chasing us?  
Jeremiah: Not unless he wants to lose that foot.  
Knight Cross: Touché.  
Jeremiah: Well, this place is secured. Wanna check out our gear?  
Knight Cross: Let's wait for the others.  
Jeremiah: Alright, then.  
Knight Cross: Nah, screw it. You can check yours.  
Jeremiah: I bet it looks great.  
  
Back at Mt. Fuji, Alistair and the Tokyo Mavericks continued their climb through the technological inside of the mountain.  
  
Alistair: Hey, Saejima. How's it feel, bein' back in action?  
Saejima: Pretty good, Alistair. Feels pretty excellent.  
Alistair: Don't worry. Once we're done, here, you can spend some time with your sister. My expense. I'll arrange some kind of vacation, for you.  
Saejima: Thanks. Huh. I knew you were benevolent, but this? You're like a new generation of American.  
Alistair: Damn right. Entrance, ahoy!  
  
The S-850 and a squadron of Mavericks Burais and Sutherlands stopped at a blast door, in the form of a vault.  
  
Saejima: (whistles) What's the code?  
Alistair: It'll have to be released. Kanda, get on it.  
Kanda: (over radio) Way ahead of you.  
Saejima: Yeah, the hammer won't do any good, against that.  
Alistair: Got a name for it?  
Saejima: Uh... Shit... Uh, come on...think...  
Alistair: It'll come to ya. Strange, though. Where's the boss?  
Saejima: Video game logic?  
Alistair: In a sense.  
Saejima: Fair enough point. This room looks like a boss level.  
  
Immediately, invisible Knightmare figures dropped down from the ceiling, uncloaked themselves, and drew chainsaw katanas, in a reverse grip.  
  
Alistair: They actually have ninja? Really?  
Saejima: Oh, this gonna be good!  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the blast door, Kirihara, Kaguya and the other members of Kyoto were waiting out the invasion, hoping that the Renegades would take what they wanted and leave.  
  
Kirihara: Barbarians. Why can't they just leave us alone?  
Kaguya: The Mavericks will save us. I'm sure of it.  
Kirihara: For the last time, only the Black Knights can-  
  
All of a sudden, explosions could be heard outside the blast door, then the door opened. The S-850 entered the large room, and Alistair exited the Knightmare, alongside the other pilots.  
  
Alistair: 'Sup?  
Kirihara: Mavericks?! When did you get here!?  
Alistair: Couple minutes ago. Saejima's been rescued. He'll be under my charge, from here on.  
Kirihara: Hm. That was the deal we struck. Very well.  
Alistair: Awesome. I hope this also proves that we're trustworthy, since we're also allies of the Black Knights.  
Kirihara: It does.  
Alistair: Alrighty, then. I'll just leave you to recover. (starts to walk off)  
Kaguya: Wait!  
  
Alistair turned around and a 14-year-old girl approached him.  
  
Kaguya: I must express my gratitude, as well. (bows) Thank you.  
Alistair: Kaguya Sumeragi, I presume?  
Kaguya: (stops bowing) How do you know that?  
Alistair: (pulls out letter) I got your letter.  
  
Kaguya recognized the letter, and snatched it out of Alistair's hand.  
  
Kaguya: How dare you read something so personal! This wasn't meant for you!  
Alistair: Pretty sure it was.  
Kaguya: You have no respect for privacy, whatsoever! Get out of here! Now!  
Alistair: (chuckles)  
Kaguya: What's so funny!? I told you to get out of my face!  
Alistair: Math ain't your forte either, huh?  
  
Alistair pulled the hood off of his head, and Kaguya recognized his face, instantly.  
  
Alistair: From what you've written, you seem like my biggest fan.  
Kaguya: Alistair!  
  
Kaguya ran towards Alistair, and hugged him, with all of her might.  
  
Kaguya: I'm so glad you're here!  
Alistair: Been here, for months. And, don't cry.  
Kaguya: I'm just so happy!  
Kirihara: Um... How...do you know this man?  
Kaguya: (stops hugging Alistair) This is the most heroic person, to ever exist: Alistair Wake. Son of Phoenix Wake and Cheryl "Paragon" Wake.  
Kirihara: "Paragon"!? Cheryl Wake's son!?  
Alistair: Guess you've been around, since World War 2?  
Kirihara: I've had the privilege of meeting her, myself. So, your being here... Does that mean...?  
Alistair: Hawking's dead.  
Kirihara: Overkilled, I hope?  
Alistair: Furiously.  
Kirihara: Good. You basically put down someone who was a million devils, all in one person. I implore you, Alistair. Stop the Renegades and Primebloods, as well as Britannia.  
Alistair: I'm a mercenary benefactor, pal. This is basically my job, which you don't tell me to do, if I'm already doing it.  
Kirihara: Very, very fair.  
Alistair: Well, Kaguya, if you've got some spare time, maybe we can hang out.  
Kaguya: Yea verily.  
Alistair: Well, time for these guys to head home. See ya, Kaguya.  
Kaguya: Wait, one more thing! Do you happen to know of the surname Kururugi?  
Alistair: I know a Suzaku Kururugi. He's a friend of mine. I learned a spin kick, from him.  
Kaguya: Really? You know karate?  
Alistair: Karate? The Dane Cook of martial arts? Hell no.  
Kaguya: (snickers)  
Kirihara: Did you just insult one of Japan's legendary martial arts!?  
Alistair: Now, Shotokan. That's gold, that's legendary. Much better than the basic bull.  
Kirihara: I stand corrected.  
Kaguya: Well, I wish you luck, Alistair.  
Alistair: My blacklist will be empty, by the time I'm done.  
Kirihara: You have a blacklist? Pray tell, who just so happens to be on there?  
Alistair: Too many to count. But, the top 11 happen to be KOS, kill on sight. Hawking was Number 1. The Emperor of Ego is Number 2.  
Kirihara: Why is he on the list?  
Alistair: Well, he _did_ kill my parents.  
Kirihara: So, your parents were among the 50,000 that died, 10 years ago.  
Alistair: Yeah. But, I intend to bring some karma.


	55. Stage 17 Part 1

Tokyo Airport, 6:30 p.m. Lelouch was on the phone with Diethard, who was informing him about the Black Knights' current hierarchy.  
  
Lelouch: So, how long until Rakshata arrives?  
Diethard: (over phone) Hard to say. My guess...a week, maybe half a week.  
Lelouch: And, it's obvious that we're allied with the Tokyo Mavericks?  
Diethard: Very obvious. Oh, and we're still on the search for Tohdoh, and the Four Holy Swords. Apparently, they were sent some faulty intel.  
Lelouch: Gone into hiding, for the time being. Anyway, keep up the work, but take a break, every once in a while. Got it?  
Diethard: Understood. (hangs up)  
  
C.C. approached Lelouch, wearing a disguise, complete with a wig.  
  
C.C.: Is there an exact reason that you changed my ticket to a different part of Japan, instead of the Chinese Federation?  
Lelouch: Japan takes priority. Britannia has no footholds in China, but we can't put them in any of our troubles.  
C.C.: Fair enough. And, the Tokyo Mavericks' meeting with Kyoto?  
Lelouch: Kirihara met their leader. Apparently, one of their members is his biggest fan.  
C.C.: So, this disguise is to make sure none of the remnants of Clovis' regime recognize me?  
Lelouch: Yeah.  
C.C.: I actually like these glasses. (adjusts glasses) I'm keeping them. (walks off)  
Lelouch: Damn right, you will. (thinking) Alistair... Why'd he have to suffer such a hell, alone? I should have kept Suzaku with me and Nunnally, maybe... Maybe, head for America. Though...there wouldn't be a way out.  
  
In Lelouch's mind, he imagined his past being different than it originally was. Lelouch was 10 years old, on a ship, heading for unknown territory. He looked at the sea, and saw a large statue of a woman, holding a torch.  
  
Lelouch (Age 10): Huh? Hey, Suzaku...  
Suzaku (Age 10): (grunts) What?  
Lelouch: (points at statue) Look at that.  
Suzaku: Yeah, I learned about that. Uh...  
Lelouch: Oh, yeah! The Statue of Liberty, it's called.  
Suzaku: Yeah, that thing.  
Lelouch: If we're seeing that... (walks to a sleeping Nunnally) Nunnally. Nunnally!  
Nunnally (Age 7): (wakes up) Lelouch? What is it?  
Lelouch: We're here! We made it!  
Nunnally: We're in America?  
Lelouch: Yes! We're gonna be just fine, now!  
  
3 hours after arriving on American soil, Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku were on the road, after witnessing the desolate, ruined cities of New York.  
  
Suzaku: Is there something you forgot, Lelouch?  
Nunnally: Actually, I forgot, too. Hawking's from here, right?  
Lelouch: Yeah. As long as we don't run into him, we'll live. Longer, that is.  
Suzaku: Why? What's up with this Hawking guy?  
Lelouch: (inhales through teeth) Nunnally...  
Nunnally: Say what you will. I don't think you'll be wrong.  
Lelouch: Samuel Hawking is the biggest asshole, in the history of the world and God, combined.  
Suzaku: He's that bad?  
Lelouch: "Bad" is an understatement. He is evil. _Evil_!  
Suzaku: On the D&D scale...?  
Lelouch: Neutral Evil. Hardcore.  
Suzaku: Damn.  
Lelouch: I don't think we're near any of his hideouts. I kept overhearing about the White House, in Washington, D.C., and some place called "Raven Rock". Said it was in a mountain.  
Suzaku: Let's stick away from there, then. Uh-oh.  
Lelouch: What?  
Suzaku: We're not alone.  
  
Lelouch and Suzaku looked along the road, and saw someone walking on the road, towards them. The boy was wearing a coat-length, sleeveless duster, and he had a cybernetic left arm. The boy stopped at the two other boys blocking his path.  
  
Alistair (Age 9): What do you want?  
Lelouch: Nothing.  
Suzaku: We'll just...stay out of your way.  
Alistair: Hmph.  
  
As Alistair passed Lelouch, his left arm brushed against Nunnally's skin.  
  
Nunnally: Huh? Why's your arm cold?  
Lelouch: (whispering) Nunnally, shh!  
Alistair: (stops walking) You don't want to know the answer to that question.  
Nunnally: Why not?  
Alistair: For one thing, its contents can't be comprehended.  
Nunnally: My mom died, protecting me.  
Lelouch: Nunnally!  
Nunnally: It's true. And, I was shot in the legs.  
Alistair: (turns around) Your legs are still on you. Unlike me, you never came across science fiction weapons that killed 50,000 people, here, and just so happened to kill my parents, right in front of me, then shot my arm and leg off. At age 6.  
Lelouch: (normal tone) So, it _was_ here. Damn you, Hawking...  
Alistair: How the hell do you know Hawking, personally?  
Suzaku: How'd you figure that out?!  
Alistair: Psychotic son of a bitch is nepotism, sadism, hedonism, and every other evil mental problem in existence wrapped into a singular being. In short, he's a Lovecraftian demon, in human form.  
Suzaku: Like Cthulu?  
Alistair: Exactly.  
Nunnally: Well, why are you all alone?  
Alistair: I've got no home to call my own.  
  
Lelouch got closer to Alistair, at Nunnally's request, and Nunnally put a hand on his cheek.  
  
Nunnally: (smiling) You don't have to be alone.  
  
Ashford Academy, 7:00 p.m. Lelouch was walking up the stairs, after thinking of a better time for Alistair. Suddenly, a strange voice echoed in his thoughts.  
  
Phoenix Wake: I'm grateful that you care about my son.  
Lelouch: (surprised) Huh?!  
Phoenix: Never neglect him. His selflessness knows no bounds.  
Cheryl "Paragon" Wake: I am also grateful, Lelouch. He needs all the friends that he can get. I would like for you to be the one who can convince a girl to love our son. Please...  
  
The voices faded from Lelouch's mind, and Lelouch felt oddly grateful.  
  
Lelouch: (thinking) Did... Did Alistair's parents just...talk to me, despite being dead? (pauses) God _damn_ they sounded cool.  
  
The next morning, Alistair was talking with Suzaku, as they approached Ashford.  
  
Suzaku: That's the one thing I can't believe! You make Japanese clothes look good! And, you're American!  
Alistair: Well, my morality, somehow, makes me look good.  
Suzaku: Damn right. (notices Lelouch) Hey, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: Suzaku. Alistair.  
Alistair: Yo, wassup?  
Lelouch: Hey, Suzaku, you seem kinda tired.  
Alistair: His engineering crew keeps him busy. And, by busy, I mean he's been doing repairs, nonstop.  
Suzaku: (thinking) That part is not wrong. Lucky guess.  
Lelouch: You know, you should drop by for dinner, more often. Nunnally misses you.  
Alistair: I can only entertain her, for so long.  
Suzaku: (out loud) Yeah. I'll come by, tonight.  
Alistair: Sweet! I'll run on by, and- _Judas Priest_!  
  
Immediately, Rivalz drove up to Suzaku and Lelouch, in his motorcycle, with Alistair rolling out of the way.  
  
Alistair: _What the hell, Rivalz_!? Dammit!  
Rivalz: Lelouch!  
Lelouch: What is it?  
Rivalz: Is Milly doing that blind date thing, again?  
Lelouch: Yeah, today.  
Rivalz: Today?! Why didn't you tell me!?  
Alistair: I should open a can of whoop-ass, on you, for nearly running me over!  
Rivalz: Oh, yeah! Tell me you guys saw it!  
Alistair: Saw what?  
Rivalz: There was a naked lady, on the internet!  
Alistair: (facepalms)  
Lelouch: You are _so_ god damn stupid.  
Rivalz: You don't get it! This one was famous!  
Suzaku: For what?  
Rivalz: For being naked!  
Alistair: _So_ damn stupid.  
Suzaku: Uh, I think that's called porn.  
Alistair: (removes hand from face) Don't try to reason with him, Suzaku. I've trained his ilk, before. Just ignore him, and he'll go away.  
Rivalz: Really! That's what happened! (pauses) Naked! Fame! (long pause)  
Suzaku: (whispering) He's still here!  
Alistair: (whispering) I see that, Suzaku! (pauses, normal tone) That's it! (pulls out flashbang grenade) Suck it, Rivalz! (puts on sunglasses)  
Suzaku: (normal tone) Oh, you dick-!  
  
The flashbang grenade exploded, resulting in Alistair, Lelouch, Rivalz and Suzaku running off in different directions, Suzaku and Rivalz going in the same direction. Lelouch continued running, despite the temporary blindness, then stopped.  
  
Lelouch: Alright, I think I made it to the clubhouse.  
  
Lelouch looked around and saw that he was at the equestrian field.  
  
Lelouch: _Not_ the clubhouse. (pauses) _Blank_.  
  
Meanwhile, Nunnally was in the dining room, making another origami crane, when she heard the door open.  
  
Nunnally: Alistair? Is that you? Lelouch just left.  
  
Nunnally heard the person walk into the room, and stop right next to her. She reached up the person's left sleeve, and felt bandages and skin, not cold metal.  
  
Nunnally: (gasps) You're not Alistair!  
  
10 minutes later, Alistair walked into the dining room.  
  
Alistair: Nunnally! Nunnally! Guess who's coming to dinner!  
  
Alistair looked around and saw a group of paper cranes, surrounding a picture of Nunnally, tied up, in her wheelchair.  
  
Alistair: (sighs) Well, that's disappointing.  
  
Alistair's phone started ringing, the caller ID reading "Nunnally".  
  
Alistair: (opens phone) Hello, Mao.  
Mao: (over phone) What the hell-?! How'd you know it was me?!  
Alistair: You kidnapped Lelouch's sister, and you called me. Now, I assume that you want payback, for us screwing up your plans, right?  
Mao: God damn! You're freakin' Sherlock Holmes! However! You can't do a thing about it. Lelouch has to solve this.  
Alistair: Let's bet, then. Me and Lelouch can figure out where the hell you are. The catch is that I can't leave this building.  
Mao: Ooh! A challenge! Nice! I accept the bet! Tell Lelouch, would you?  
Alistair: That won't be hard. (closes phone)  
  
Immediately, Lelouch walked into the room, exhausted.  
  
Lelouch: Damn you. Damn you, so much.  
Alistair: (shows picture of Nunnally) Guess who's back. I'll give you a hint: It's not Slim Shady.  
Lelouch: Mao. C.C. isn't even here! What does he want!?  
Alistair: He's proposed a challenge, and I proposed a bet. (phone vibrates, opens phone) We've got 5 hours to find this asshole. You look, I direct.  
Lelouch: Why can't you come with me!?  
Alistair: It's part of the bet. Solve the puzzle, but I can't leave the building.  
Lelouch: You're a risk-taking son of a bitch, you know that?  
Alistair: My selflessness is godlike. Now, book!


	56. Stage 17 Part 2

Sunagawa, 10:00 a.m. Jeremiah and Cross were awaiting new instructions, in order to enter the main compound that the Renegades had taken over.  
  
Jeremiah: So... What the hell are we up against?  
Knight Cross: Remember the hotel jacking?  
Jeremiah: They've got the freaking mastodonic cannons.  
Knight Cross: Yeah. Also, their black ops units are comprised of ninjas. Literally, ninjas.  
Jeremiah: Complete with chainsaw sword?  
Knight Cross: Oh, yes.  
Jeremiah: Well, then... This is gonna be interesting.  
  
Meanwhile, at Ashford, Lelouch entered the student council room, looking for Nunnally's whereabouts, but only found the other council members.  
  
Rivalz: Hey, Lelouch! Where do you think Alistair got that flashbang from, huh?  
Lelouch: I wouldn't rightly know.  
Shirley: Wait, like a stun grenade?  
Rivalz: Yeah! I was blind for a couple of minutes! What are in those things, anyway!? Magnesium, or something like that?  
Suzaku: I think it's Manganese. The explosion wasn't that deafening.  
Lelouch: Sorry, but, I'm kind of in a rush. Oh, Arthur?  
Arthur: (looks at Lelouch)  
Lelouch: Alistair says "hi".  
Arthur: (meows happily)  
Lelouch: See ya! (runs out of room)  
Shirley: What was that about?  
Suzaku: (under breath) Son of a... (runs out of room)  
  
Later, Lelouch received a call from Mao.  
  
Mao: (over phone) Hey, Lulu! If you or Alistair can do pushups, while in a handstand, I'll extend the time. (hangs up)  
Lelouch: Freakin' hate this guy.  
Suzaku: Lelouch?  
Lelouch: Oh, shit! (drops photo of Nunnally)  
Suzaku: Did something happen to Nunnally?  
Lelouch: (sighs, puts phone on speaker)  
Alistair: (over phone) Hey, Suzaku.  
Suzaku: God dammit.  
Alistair: You're tellin' me. (grunts)  
Suzaku: What the hell-?  
Lelouch: Handstanding pushups.  
Suzaku: ...Why, exactly?  
Alistair: Batcrap insane Chinese dude.  
Suzaku: That explains it. So, what's going on?  
Alistair: This dude's been screwing around, messing up Lelouch's days, and the like. So, me and Lelouch decided to screw _him_ over. Unfortunately, he didn't get deported.  
Suzaku: So, he kidnapped Nunnally, to get revenge.  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. He's somewhere, around Ashford. He's got eyes on every camera, watching our every move. So, he can't be far. Problem is...  
Suzaku: We don't know where.  
Lelouch: Wait! Alistair, did you hear anything, in the background of the call!?  
Alistair: Uh, running water. (pauses) Underground.  
Lelouch: There's an elevator that goes right to where the circulation system's at.  
Alistair: Well, what are you doing, standing around? Run, Forrest, run!  
  
Back at Sunagawa, the Mavericks squadron commenced their attack on the complex that housed the Renegades.  
  
Jeremiah: Cross! Can you deal with those guys!?  
Knight Cross: Damn right! (Sutherland destroys Renegade Burai)  
Jeremiah: Alright! Let's see what's behind this door...  
  
Jeremiah's Sutherland opened a large door, and there was a large array of weapons, both for Knightmares and infantry. None of the weapons were familiar to Jeremiah.  
  
Jeremiah: Well... Anyone got a bomb?  
  
Meanwhile, Lelouch and Suzaku arrive at the elevator that leads to the underground portion of Ashford, but Lelouch's ID was rejected.  
  
Lelouch: He changed the code! Shit!  
Alistair: Are you sure?  
Suzaku: Now, what?  
Alistair: Wait. There's only one code that he couldn't change. Try "Masakado".  
Suzaku: The samurai?  
Lelouch: (types in code, elevator opens) Huh. Thank God for Japan. (enters elevator with Suzaku)  
Suzaku: Is this how you get off campus?  
Alistair: An emergency exit, more or less. Also, you might want to stick to the sides.  
  
Once the elevator arrived at its destination, Lelouch and Suzaku did not get off of it.  
  
Suzaku: I'll be damned. There's a machine gun linked to that security camera.  
Alistair: You're only somewhat right, Suzaku. There's a camera on it, yes. However, what you're looking at is a motion activated sentry gun.  
Suzaku: The guy that kidnapped Nunnally must have put it down here.  
Alistair: Actually, the school bought it. It was the only security measure that they could afford, so they put it down there. I looked at some past footage, and a guy broke into that elevator, got to where you were, didn't notice the turret and he got mowed down.  
Lelouch: Wow. If I'm not mistaken, the lag time on that thing is .05 seconds.  
Suzaku: Was that always like that?  
Alistair: Unfortunately, someone stupid on the school board decided to put the money into upgrading it.  
Suzaku: So, wait... They _save_ money by having the sentry gun, but _waste_ money by upgrading it?  
Lelouch: What the hell does _that_ accomplish?!  
Alistair: Maybe private schooling hates low-income families. Yeah! Suck it, private schooling!  
Suzaku: We _go_ to private schooling.  
Alistair: No, we don't.  
Lelouch: What evidence do you have that proves Ashford isn't a private school?  
Alistair: They let _us_ in.  
Lelouch: Yeah, that's fair.  
Suzaku: Okay, so what do we do about the turret?  
Alistair: Alright, how am I gonna hack this...?  
Suzaku: I'm gonna kick it.  
Alistair: Suzaku, that is a terrible idea, and...  
  
Suzaku immediately darted out of the elevator, evading all of the automatic fire from the turret, ran along one of the walls and kicked the turret off of the ceiling.  
  
Alistair: Oh, my God, he kicked it.  
Suzaku: Okay, I think I'm feeling some adrenaline. Is this what it's like, to be you?  
Alistair: Risk taking? Yes. I was gonna suggest using the riot shield, in the panel under the buttons.  
Lelouch: (opens panel, pulls out riot shield, shows it to Suzaku)  
Suzaku: (sighs)  
Alistair: Move along!  
  
Lelouch and Suzaku arrived at where Nunnally was, surrounded by waterfalls.  
  
Lelouch: Nunnally!  
Suzaku: Lelouch, wait!(points up)  
Alistair: Is that...?  
  
Lelouch looked up and saw a block-like object hanging above Nunnally, on a wire.  
  
Lelouch: A bomb.  
Mao: (over phone) Correct! Since Kururugi butted in, on his own, I won't count it against you. Solve this! (hangs up)  
Alistair: Didn't know these phones could get three-way.  
Nunnally: Alistair?! Is that you?  
Alistair: Yeah. Don't worry about it, we'll get you out of there.  
Lelouch: (lowers volume on phone) Alright, how the hell are we gonna do this?  
Alistair: If I know repetitiveness, I'd say that bomb has a motion sensor. Move Nunnally, or get close, kaboom.  
Suzaku: We can't stall it, either.  
Alistair: What's the range of the explosion?  
Lelouch: Uh... 500 to 600 meters, I think.  
Alistair: Judas... I ain't got a clue.  
Lelouch: It's alright, Alistair. I think I can get this.  
Alistair: If you say so. (hangs up)  
  
Back at Sunagawa, a squadron of Mavericks Sutherlands, led by Jeremiah and Cross approached the main weapons depot and forced the doors down.  
  
Knight Cross: Freakin' Raikous.  
Jeremiah: Destroy these things, before they can even move. We can't let these abominations come to light, again.  
Maverick: (over radio) Got it.  
Knight Cross: I think the boss is gonna like you, Jeremiah.  
Jeremiah: You think so?  
Knight Cross: Yeah. He's the Son of Liberty, after all.  
Jeremiah: Son of Liberty, huh?  
Knight Cross: He got that name the moment he killed Hawking.  
Jeremiah: And his name is...Alistair Wake?  
Knight Cross: Alistair _Ulysses_ Wake, yes.  
Jeremiah: His middle name is Ulysses?  
Knight Cross: He comes from a family of badass first names, middle names and nicknames.  
Jeremiah: Makes sense. "Alistair" is Scottish, right?  
Knight Cross: His dad, Phoenix Wake, was a half-Scottish, half-Irish actor, while his mom, Cheryl "Paragon" Wake, a Native American, was the first female Ranger in the U.S. Army, as well as a World War II veteran.  
Jeremiah: Holy shit...  
Knight Cross: Same reaction I had. She was especially known as the queen of snipers.  
Jeremiah: And, his dad? What movies and shows had he been in?  
Knight Cross: Ever watched the Silver Shroud?  
Jeremiah: No way. _That_ was Alistair's dad?! He sounded so cool!  
Knight Cross: You know it.  
Jeremiah: I still can't believe what we've done, to him.  
Knight Cross: You had nothing to do with it. It was Hawking's fault.  
Jeremiah: I cried about that, you know.  
Knight Cross: ...Need a hug, after this?  
Jeremiah: That would be nice, yes.


	57. Stage 17 Part 3

Ashford Academy, 2:00 p.m. Lelouch was walking towards the small church building that was installed on the school grounds.  
  
Lelouch: (thinking) What's he got up his sleeve, now? What the hell could he be planning? Chaotic Evil son of a bitch... As long as Suzaku's with Nunnally, she'll be fine. In the meantime...  
  
Lelouch opened the doors to the church, and saw Mao, standing next to a small table, covered in a cloth.  
  
Mao: (while clapping) Well, now! The Casanova has arrived! You've got no weapons or strategies, the bomb isn't defused and the Black Knights aren't here, let alone your best pal! (stops clapping) So, what's the occasion?  
Lelouch: I'm not explaining jack to you, shitstain.  
Mao: Oh! The swearing is real! I like it! Shall we begin the final game?  
Lelouch: Shalln't we?  
Mao: Alright!  
  
Mao removed the large cloth covering the table, revealing a chess board, and a large scale, behind the table.  
  
Mao: Take it all in. It'll be the last thing you'll ever see.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Britannian government building, Cornelia and Euphemia were resting at the garden, on the roof.  
  
Cornelia: God, this boredom is killing me. No matter where I look, it's utopia, utopia, utopia.  
Euphemia: You don't like utopia?  
Cornelia: Hell no. Especially, since we took from innocent people, and built this damn thing on top of all those deaths.  
Euphemia: Strange minds do think alike. You've been a lot more like yourself, lately.  
Cornelia: Got no other choice. (looks at Euphemia) And, you're turning into quite the deadpan snarker.  
Euphemia: I learn from the best.  
Cornelia: Behaving as our personality dictates. That's proper human behavior. (looks at the sky) The sky never loses its luster.  
Euphemia: Yeah.  
Cornelia: This world of ours... Why must there be something wrong, at every turn?  
Euphemia: It's the madness, sister.  
Cornelia: It's like the Mavericks say... This benevolent world is shrouded by madness. We're supposed to fight the madness, not embrace it with open arms. It's so beautiful, in the sky... But, on the ground...  
Euphemia: Some places are suffering. Like America.  
Cornelia: (sits up) God dammit.  
Euphemia: I hate Hawking, too. With a passion. Speaking of which...this garden looks like Lady Marianne's.  
Cornelia: Cartoonishly kicking Lelouch to a wall, shrugging off bullets... The guy must be a demon.  
Euphemia: His soul, alone, must be an eldritch abomination.  
Cornelia: Hawking _is_ an eldritch abomination. In human form. Son of a bitch trolls the world, just by living.  
Euphemia: And, his hair is a thing of evil, as well.  
Cornelia: It's called a mullet, and he disgraces the mullet. Meanwhile, we're stuck, here, under our bastard father's thumb. We go against his wishes, we are royally boned.  
Euphemia: We need an escape, a plan to fight back against our father and free America from Hawking's clutches.  
Cornelia: Very difficult, sis. Very difficult, indeed.  
Euphemia: I hope that Lelouch and Nunnally are okay, somewhere.  
Cornelia: If they're in America, suffering because of Hawking... _I'll brain Hawking, with his own jaw_.  
  
Back at Ashford, Mao explained to Lelouch the purpose of the game of chess that they were about to partake in.  
  
Mao: You see, Lelouch, the scale functions as both the detonator and cancelation switch, for the bomb, downstairs. The pieces we individually capture go in those bowls. If the scale's in my favor, kaboom. If it's in your favor, the bomb becomes inert.  
Lelouch: You really are psychotic, huh?  
Mao: The mind games won't work, anymore. That's _my_ specialty.  
  
After only 2 minutes since the game's beginning, Mao had captured 5 of Lelouch's pieces.  
  
Lelouch: (thinking) Shit, shit, shit!  
Mao: Not really the kind of guy that can keep his mind empty, huh? You've got that critic part of you, the part that looks at every move you make...then, there's the observer, the one watching the critic. You're pretty much watching yourself. God, that's so weird. (throws another captured piece into the bowl)  
Lelouch: Cheap bastard!  
Mao: Hello! You just tried to trip me up, by thinking of seven different things at once! Impressive strategy! A for effort! However, thanks to my Geass, seeing your true thoughts...F for result. (throws seventh piece into bowl)  
Lelouch: (frightened) I'm screwed. I'm so screwed. I can't win.  
Mao: (mimicking Lelouch) "Oh, God! What do I do?" (pulls out coin) "I can't beat a mind reader. I can't do anything, as long as Nunnally's held hostage."  
  
Mao dropped the coin onto the floor, the ringing sound startling Lelouch.  
  
Lelouch: (out loud) Oh, God!  
Mao: (normal tone) Whoops. Sorry about that. Do you mind if I pick this up? (leans down to pick up coin) Just a sec, pal.  
Lelouch: (under breath) Judas Priest.  
Mao: Your move! Time's running low. Cute sister's not gonna make it.  
Lelouch: (hesitantly grabs piece)  
Mao: Are you sure? Is that a good strategy?  
Lelouch: (defeated) Isn't this enough?  
Mao: (confused) Huh?  
Lelouch: Please, just stop.  
Mao: You're kinda quiet, from where you are. I'm not hearing good enough. Probably these freaking headphones.  
Lelouch: You've gotten everything you wanted, Mao! Just let Nunnally go! You beat me, I admit it!  
Mao: Speaking from the heart! Very admirable, Lelouch! Very admirable, indeed! However...I must decline. (takes another of Lelouch's pieces) And, now...(throws piece towards scale)... _checkmate_.  
Lelouch: (horrified) _No, don't_!  
  
The chess piece that Mao threw landed in the bowl, and the needle on the scale pointed towards Mao.  
  
Lelouch: (collapses to his knees, crying) Nunnally... I'm so sorry.  
  
Mao was reveling in the moment, when he realized that something was amiss.  
  
Mao: Hold on... The scale's in my favor. So, where's the earth-shattering kaboom?  
  
Immediately, one of the windows behind Lelouch shattered.  
  
Mao: Where the hell did _he_ come from?!  
  
Suzaku landed inside the church, running towards Mao. Mao pulled out a pistol, and shot at Suzaku, but Suzaku managed to evade the bullets and punched Mao to the ground, disarming him of the pistol.  
  
Suzaku: Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi, Britannian military! You're under arrest!  
Lelouch: Suzaku?!  
Mao: How the hell did you disarm the bomb!? You'd have to keep track of the speed of the pendulum, and match it!  
Suzaku: That was the plan. Lelouch even showed me which line to cut.  
Lelouch: (confused) I did?  
Suzaku: Yeah. You told me to cut the line, then bust in here, when I heard you scream.  
Lelouch: What the...? Wait... (takes out phone, looks at reflective side, thinking) God, Alistair would have a field day, with this. (out loud, confident) Well, Mao... Looks like the victory goes to me, instead. You got the checkmate, on yourself. In American football, it's called a "Safety".  
Mao: You didn't...!  
Lelouch: (thinking) I did. I gave Suzaku the proper instructions, then used Geass on myself, to forget, so you couldn't find out about it. Knowing a person's thoughts doesn't mean that you know everything. Omnipotence is nonexistent, you must realize.  
Mao: You bet everything, on this guy!? What if he failed!?  
Lelouch: I've known Suzaku for 7 years. He hasn't failed me. Ever.  
Suzaku: (talking into phone) Sayoko? Go for it. We're at the church. (closes phone)  
Mao: You think you've beaten me, you screwhead!? (struggles against Suzaku's grip)  
Suzaku: Stop it!  
Mao: Don't you touch me, father killer!  
Suzaku: (gasps)  
Lelouch: (out loud) The shit are you-?  
Mao: 7 years ago, you killed your own father. Do-or-die resistance was called, by him, and you thought that stopping him meant stopping the war. Doesn't matter how you spin it, you're a murderer!  
Suzaku: No...! That's not true...! I-!  
Mao: Why did no one find out about it? The adults lied, solely to protect you.  
Lelouch: I thought the reports said that his suicide was a protest against military action?  
Mao: Nope. That was one of the biggest lies, ever conjured.  
Suzaku: I-! I didn't have any other choice! If I didn't, Japan would've-!  
Mao: Oh, is _that_ your justification? Well, it makes sense. After all, it explains the death wish. You wanna save people's lives, you wanna protect Japan's order, you wanna save the world! Bullshit! You're just a lowly little soldier boy, charging headlong into danger, putting yourself in front of death's door! You're not even a hero, you're just some murderous crybaby, trying to clean the blood off his hands!  
  
Suzaku collapsed onto the floor, screaming in emotional and mental agony.  
  
Mao: I think it's about time someone kicked you to the- What the hell?  
Lelouch: (enraged) _MAO_!  
Mao: (looks at Lelouch)  
Lelouch: (activates Geass) _You will never speak again, as long as you live_!  
  
Mao tried to cover up his eyes, but was too late, as Lelouch's Geass command was put into effect. Mao tried to speak, but couldn't only garbling vocal sounds. Mao ran towards the front doors, and opened them, and saw C.C., waiting for him.  
  
C.C.: I cared about you, Mao. I didn't want you ending up like this. (puts suppressed pistol to Mao's neck) I'm sorry.  
Alistair: Hold it, C.C.  
  
Mao looked to his left, and saw Alistair walking towards him.  
  
Alistair: You don't have to waste a bullet. I got this.  
Mao: (speaks incoherently)  
Alistair: You wanna know what's in my head, Mao? Well, go ahead. Take a good, long look.  
  
Mao walked toward Alistair, emitting a strange-sounding laugh, as he looked into Alistair mind. And, Mao immediately began to regret it. Numerous flashes of Alistair's memories appeared before Mao's sight, as well as numerous sounds, including insane laughter cutting off.  
  
Mao: (breathes loudly, frightened)  
Alistair: Never seen anything quite like it, in your life...have you? All that death, all that carnage, the purebred insanity. And, yet, _you_ , of all people, haven't experienced it? You never saw your own parents die?  
Mao: (continues breathing, immediately screams in pain, clutches left arm)  
Alistair: Right to the amputation! Have you ever experienced _that_!? No? Well, tough crap. I'm not one to bitch and moan, unlike you.  
Mao: (quickly crawls towards bush, vomits into bush)  
Alistair: Ah, the crater. 75 dead bodies, rotting in the hottest desert, in America. Not the most pleasant smell, is it?  
Mao: (screams in pain, again, rolls on the ground)  
Alistair: Oh! You thought you could fast forward through that, and not expect pain? You thought wrong! Can you handle the fire!? Can you survive the torment of 10 years of hell!? Can you!?  
  
Mao shivered with pain, as he got to his feet. His eyes went blank, then he fell back to the ground, no longer breathing.  
  
Alistair: (walks over to Mao, checks for pulse) Gone!


	58. Stage 18 Part 1

Ashford Academy, 2:30 p.m. Alistair and C.C. were standing outside the church building, next to the now deceased victim of insanity, Mao.  
  
C.C.: How the hell is he dead?  
Alistair: He couldn't handle the psychological damage that I went through. His own power killed him.  
C.C.: You let him look into your memories, unaware of what you've been through.  
Alistair: He was also unaware that he couldn't get out.  
C.C.: The obsidian trap.  
Alistair: Well, now that _that's_ settled, I'm gonna check on Lelouch. (hands C.C. an incendiary grenade) You'll need that.  
C.C.: What for?  
Alistair: For cremating the body. What else? He ain't comin' back.  
C.C.: I don't want to deal with this shit, again.  
  
Alistair entered the church building, as C.C. dragged Mao's corpse elsewhere, and Alistair saw Suzaku, on his knees.  
  
Alistair: Uh, what's goin' on?  
Lelouch: Mao screwed with his brain.  
Alistair: God's sake.  
Lelouch: Are you saying that, ironically, since we're in a church?  
Alistair: Do I look like a Templar asshole, to you?  
Lelouch: Not really, no.  
Suzaku: I just... I...  
Alistair: What happened, here, exactly?  
Suzaku: I... I killed my father...  
Alistair: ...In a good way, or a bad way?  
Lelouch: His father was the Prime Minister of Japan.  
Alistair: Silver lining, he's not one of those popular kids. They're assholes. Most of the time.  
Lelouch: Genbu Kururugi called for all-out resistance, despite the fact that everyone would die.  
Alistair: So, a good thing?  
Suzaku: (stands up) Do you understand how serious this is!?  
Alistair: Comedy can be serious, too. It's just how my personality works.  
Suzaku: You're not helping! I killed my own father! I wanted to stop him, but I killed him, instead!  
Alistair: You did what you had to do. Your dad wasn't acting like himself, so you took the matter into your own hands. Judging by this set of reactions, I'm guessing the PTSD sealed that memory off.  
Suzaku: You sure like to act smart, don't you!? You never had to kill your own father! You don't know how I feel!  
Alistair: Nah, I didn't kill him. I just ran, helplessly, towards both of my parents, as they died.  
Suzaku: (pauses) What?  
Alistair: Britannia invaded my home country of America, 10 years ago. Among the 50,000 innocents that died, my parents were on that list. The Knightmares then decided to amputate me, with SMGs.  
Suzaku: (shocked) Wha- What?  
  
Alistair removed his left glove and showed his prosthetic hand to Suzaku. Alistair then removed his other glove, put both gloves into the pockets of his jacket, then removed the jacket.  
  
Suzaku: Oh, God...  
Alistair: Yeah.  
Suzaku: Why? Why would they do this?  
Alistair: Because, Britannia is filled to the brim with Lawful Evil assholes.  
Suzaku: And, Hawking...  
Alistair: You know him?  
Suzaku: All of that evil... For what?  
Alistair: Hedonism. That's what it was for.  
Suzaku: I'm... I'm sorry, Alistair.  
Alistair: It's alright, man.  
Suzaku: Wait, how...? How are you alive, after all that?  
Alistair: There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead.  
Suzaku: That makes sense. Does Nunnally know?  
Lelouch: Oh, yes. She was the first person he told. I hated Hawking, with a passion.  
Suzaku: You _met_ the asshole?  
Lelouch: He kicked me to a wall.  
Suzkau: Jesus...!  
Alistair: Listen, let's just put this whole day behind us.  
Nunnally: Lelouch! Alistair! Suzaku!  
  
Lelouch, Suzaku and Alistair looked at the front door, and saw Nunnally, waving at them, accompanied by Sayoko. Immediately, Sayoko was pushed to the ground, and Primebloods surrounded Nunnally. A large, muscular bald man stood behind Nunnally, and Alistair recognized him as Sledge.  
  
Sledge: Well, well. You havin' a good time, here, school kids?  
Lelouch: Primebloods!  
Alistair: Hey, punkass! Why don't you screw off? We've had a crappy day, here!  
Sledge: Aww. And, we just arrived. (looks at Nunnally) What about you, sweet cheeks? You havin' a good time?  
Lelouch: Get away from Nunnally!  
Sledge: Oh, Nunnally? That's a cute name. How about I take you with us?  
Alistair: If you touch her, it'll be the last thing you ever do!  
  
Sledge put his hand down Nunnally's shirt, and Alistair's eyes went wide with pure rage.  
  
Sledge: How would you feel about being my bride, huh?  
Alistair: (enraged) _SLEEEEDGE_!  
  
Sledge looked forward and saw Alistair spinning towards him, and felt the left side of his skull crack, when Alistair landed the Kururugi Spin Kick, causing Sledge to be knocked to the ground, away from Nunnally. Lelouch and Suzaku ran towards the door, and watched in awe. Alistair put his foot on Sledges chest.  
  
Alistair: Apologize. Now.  
Sledge: (spits blood into Alistair's face) I'd never apologize to you.  
Alistair: You're not apologizing to me. You're apologizing to Nunnally.  
Sledge: Fat chance. The only way you're ever gonna make me apologize is if you make me beg.  
Alistair: (pauses) Fine. I'll make you beg...  
Sledge: Yeah, good luck.  
Alistair: I'll make you beg... _for a body bag_.  
Sledge: What?!  
  
Alistair grabbed Sledge, by the throat, with his prosthetic arm, and threw Sledge into a tree. Alistair then grabbed Sledge, by the waist, and German Suplexed him through the tree, and onto the stone wall. Alistair struck Sledge's face with knee after knee, then grabbed Sledge's shirt, and tossed him back to the front of the church. Alistair then stomped on Sledge's left wrist, left ankle, right ankle, right wrist, then his face, all of which were accompanied by the sounds of bones breaking. Sledge screamed in absolute agony, as Alistair's right foot broke his nose. Alistair lifted Sledge by the neck, Sledge terrified of what had transpired.  
  
Alistair: Admit your mistakes, in one sentence.  
Sledge: (says nothing, starts crying)  
Alistair: Say it.  
Sledge: (says nothing)  
Alistair: Say it!  
Sledge: (tears flow down)  
Alistair: (activates Geass) _Say it_!  
  
Alistair's Geass went into Sledge's subconscious, and the distorted bear roar threatened Sledge into doing what he was asked.  
  
Sledge: _I'm a sadistic monster of a bastard_! (cries in fear)  
Alistair: (puts Sledge's sight towards Nunnally) Apologize.  
Sledge: I- I'm sorry...  
Alistair: _What's her name_!?  
Sledge: _I'm sorry, Nunnally_!  
Alistair: (looks directly into Sledge's eyes) I never see you, here, again. If you set foot on this school, if you so much as touch my friends, again...that will be the end of it. I will hunt you. I will _find_ you. And, I will kill you. Am...I...clear?  
Sledge: (nods head rapidly)  
Alistair: Get the hell out of my school. (throws Sledge)  
  
The Primeblood lackeys picked up Sledge, and ran away from Ashford. Alistair leaned against the church wall, with his head on his left arm, panting. Alistair saw the shocked looks of Lelouch, Suzaku and Sayoko. Alistair walked away, neither of his friends calling out to him.  
  
Lelouch: Sayoko, take Nunnally home.  
Nunnally: What about Alistair?  
Sayoko: He'll be fine. I hope.  
  
Sayoko took Nunnally towards the clubhouse, leaving Lelouch and Suzkau alone.  
  
Suzaku: What the _shit_ was that?!  
Lelouch: I believe that we just witnessed a rage break.  
Suzkau: Alistair was never like that, before!  
Lelouch: He was triggered.  
Suzaku: By what!?  
Lelouch: Nunnally's suffering.  
Suzaku: (pauses) Oh... After seeing his own parents die, and losing his arm and leg...  
Lelouch: Alistair Wake is not someone to be trifled with.  
Suzaku: I... I've never seen such brutality, in my life.  
Lelouch: You wanna know more about his life? Check his autobiography. It's around, somewhere.  
Suzaku: So...  
Lelouch: We speak of this encounter to no one.  
Suzaku: Got it. I'm gonna look for that book, now.  
Lelouch: I'm gonna check on Nunnally.  
Suzaku: ...Break!  
  
Lelouch and Suzaku ran off into different directions. A student crawled out of the bushes, holding a video camera.  
  
Male Student: Well... That happened. (looks at camera) I think my comeback is about to shed some light on the current situation that the world is facing. Lucky break for me, as well as Alistair. Gotta plan this out, though.  
  
2 hours later, Alistair returned to his room, where C.C. was sitting on his couch.  
  
C.C.: Where were you?  
Alistair: (sits on bed) I can't believe I did that. In front of Nunnally.  
C.C.: What happened?!  
Alistair: Sledge showed up...  
C.C.: One of the Primeblood bosses?!  
Alistair: I couldn't stop myself. I broke half of his body, in just a minute.  
C.C.: What the hell did he do?  
Alistair: He...threatened Nunnally. He... He put his hand down her shirt.  
C.C.: Your rage broke. He pushed the Berserk Button.  
Alistair: I... I wanna be alone. Just...go.  
  
C.C. walked out of Alistair's room, honestly worried about Alistair. Lelouch walked up to C.C.  
  
Lelouch: How is he?  
C.C.: He looked stressed. And, Nunnally?  
Lelouch: I... I haven't talked to her, about this. I've never seen that kind of anger, in my life.  
C.C.: You live so long, with madness surrounding you, you have no choice but to fight denizens of that madness.  
Lelouch: Still... I hope he'll be okay.  
C.C.: Same.


	59. Stage 18 Part 2

Ashford Academy, 9:00 a.m. Suzaku was looking at a seemingly exhausted Alistair, who was having trouble staying awake. Alistair was slightly dozing off, then immediately woke up, and the teacher noticed.  
  
Teacher: Uh... Are you alright, Alistair?  
Alistair: I'm fine, I'm fine.  
Teacher: Did you get enough sleep, last night?  
Alistair: I don't know if I slept, at all. The constant awakenings of nightmares were countless.  
Teacher: Yeah, you're gonna have to take a day off. Try to get some sleep.  
Alistair: Nah, I'm good.  
Teacher: That wasn't a suggestion.  
Alistair: (sighs) Alright. (gets up from chair) Don't blame me, if I miss something important. (starts walking off)  
Teacher: Who suffered most to the Germans, during World War I?  
Alistair: The French, in Saint-Mihiel. (exits room)  
Lelouch: (thinking) Even when he's exhausted, he can answer that.  
Suzaku: (thinking) What happened the other day must be taking its toll. Hold on, if it weren't for Alistair, I'd be stuck in some guilt stress, just like him- Holy shit. He's good.  
  
The teacher of the class got out his cell phone and checked the text message he just received.  
  
Teacher: Dammit. Him, again? I thought it was shut down. (sighs, closes phone) We've got a news report.  
Suzaku: (out loud) News report? Huh?  
Random Student A: I thought they shut down the Ashford Academy news show.  
Random Student B: Yeah. Wasn't the guy in charge really bad at his job?  
Random Student C: Oh, God. Here comes the boredom.  
Teacher: Just wait here. I'll go get that TV-  
  
Immediately, a large TV monitor emerged from the wall above the blackboard.  
  
Teacher: (pauses) One, I didn't see that coming. Two, that is impressive and amazing. And, three, what kind of budget does this kid have?  
  
The TV screen turned on and the news channel went through its intro, leading to the main reporter.  
  
Teacher: I knew it. It was that Small kid. Impressive intro animations don't make good news reports.  
Jared Small: Hello, Ashford Academy! That's right! Jared Small, here, bringing back Ashford Academy's news station! Boy, have I got a story for all of you. It's been a good 2 years, since we went offline. And, in that timespan, I've been thinking on how to make my comeback. And, the inspiration came from none other than the Tokyo Mavericks. Some of their guys actually helped put in the new monitors, free of charge. You heard right! I support the Tokyo Mavericks. Get used to it.  
Lelouch: (out loud) Not that it's a bad thing.  
Jared: Now, onto the matter at hand, the breaking news. It concerns our newest student, one Alistair Wake. Several days ago, he managed to break down a leader of the Primebloods, right on our campus. Don't believe me?  
  
The screen then cut to video footage of Alistair mercilessly beating down Sledge, expertly edited and showing his prosthetic left arm, to Lelouch and Suzaku's shock. Jared then appeared on the paused footage, walking into the shot.  
  
Jared: Now that you've seen him, in action, let's bring in some explanations. The big guy, Sledge, appeared out of nowhere and decided to harass a student, Nunnally Lamperouge, little sister of Student Council member Lelouch Lamperouge. This caused Alistair to go apeshit and break almost all of the bastard's body. And, what you see in the footage is no lie. You're probably focused on the metal arm. That is a prosthetic arm, made from cybernetics. Why would he have a prosthetic arm, you might ask? Well, it's all answered...(pulls out book)...in this little read. His autobiography. According to this, America was a peaceful country, unlike our asshole imperial one. Everything was going just fine. Until we showed up and killed 50,000 people, during the first testing of the Knightmares, including his parents, Cheryl "Paragon" Wake, first female Ranger of the U.S. Army and World War II veteran, and Phoenix Wake, award-winning actor, famous for his role as the Silver Shroud. Alistair was 6, at the time, and saw both of his parents gunned down. Paralyzed from emotional and mental damage, he could do nothing as the same pilots decided to amputate him, with their SMGs.  
  
As Jared spoke of Alistair's tale, the background behind him changed, showing America, when Britannia attacked, and showed an animation of Alistair being amputated.  
  
Random Student A: Oh, my God.  
Jared: Not a pleasant start. And, how did Britannia get to invade? The opportunity was opened up by none other than Malefactor Extraordinaire, _Samuel Hawking_!  
  
The screen then showed Hawking's infamous, haunting face, from when he took control of America. All of the students were horrified by such a being existing.  
  
Shirley: _Jesus Christ_!  
Suzaku: What the hell is _that_!?  
Jared: (once the picture fades away) Not even a mother could love that face. It says here that Alistair had unconsciously been climbing out of a crater, filled with 75 dead bodies, in the middle of a desert.  
Random Student B: How the hell is he even still alive, after that!?  
Jared: "How's he still alive," you ask? There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead.  
Random Student B: And, that answers it.  
Jared: Alistair's occupation is mercenary benefactor, meaning he helps people. His boss is himself, his mom fought in World War II, he hates _all_ evil, equally, and there's barely anyone who can comprehend the level of his benevolence. I'd like to go on and on about Alistair's life, reputation, feats, et cetera, but I appear to be out of time. Until next time, people!  
  
The TV screen turned off, and went back into the wall. Everyone in the classroom was shocked and horrified at what they had just heard about Alistair. The teacher received another text message, read it, then closed his phone.  
  
Teacher: All classes are postponed, until further notice. Go home. And... I suggest getting that book.  
  
As all of the students left the main building, Lelouch went back to the clubhouse, and saw Nunnally, waiting for him.  
  
Lelouch: Nunnally!  
Nunnally: Where's Alistair?  
Lelouch: Listen, about what happened-.  
Nunnally: Bring him to me. I won't take no for an answer.  
  
Lelouch reluctantly went to Alistair's room, and saw his stressed, exhausted state.  
  
Alistair: I'm not in the mood, man.  
Lelouch: Nunnally wants to see you.  
Alistair: I can't face her. Not after what happened.  
Lelouch: You don't have a choice.  
Alistair: ...Alright.  
  
Lelouch led Alistair to the dining room, where Nunnally was facing the window. Lelouch left Alistair and Nunnally alone.  
  
Nunnally: What happened the other day made the school news.  
Alistair: (tears up) Nunnally... I'm sorry... I couldn't control myself, and I just... (drops to knees) Please, forgive me, Nunnally!  
Nunnally: (turns wheelchair around) There's nothing to be sorry about. You did what you had to do.  
Alistair: But, I-!  
Nunnally: (approaches Alistair) You didn't want me to suffer. I understand. You've suffered, and you've seen suffering. I'm not upset at what you did.  
Alistair: You're...not?  
Nunnally: (smiles) I'm not. (puts hand on Alistair's face) I promise. (hugs Alistair) So, please... Don't be sad, anymore. (pauses) Alistair?  
  
Nunnally let go of Alistair and found out that he had fallen asleep.  
  
Nunnally: Sayoko?  
Sayoko: (enters room) Yes?  
Nunnally: Alistair has been thoroughly relieved. Can you take him back to his room?  
Sayoko: Of course.  
Nunnally: I can only imagine all the attention that the girls are going to give him.  
Sayoko: (laughs) True enough.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Raven Rock. Alistair had been subjected to combat simulations, and was wearing Enclave power armor. Sears was overseeing the process.  
  
Sears: Is there an exact explanation of how he's still alive?  
Enclave Scientist: I don't know! We've tried every simulation, made everything difficult, and he still manages to survive and win!  
Sears: (sighs) This is disappointing.  
  
Immediately, a banging sound rang out.  
  
Sears: What was that?  
  
The banging sound rang out, again, but louder.  
  
Enclave Scientist: He's breaking out!  
  
Alistair busted down the door, and ran out of the room, with the power armor.  
  
Sears: So, you've mass-produced that armor, right?  
Enclave Scientist: Uh... No.  
Sears: Where's the schematics?  
Enclave Scientist: On the armor.  
Sears: (pauses) Well, we won't be getting that back. I get the feeling that he's gonna raise some hell.  
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, Alistair's room. Alistair received a call from James and answered his phone.  
  
Alistair: Well?  
James: (over phone) We found two bodies. The one at the shrine is a perfect match. The other one doesn't. He's a completely different person.  
Alistair: Send me the data. Time to shed some light on this bullcrap.


	60. Stage 18 Part 3

Ashford Academy, student council room. Alistair, Lelouch and Suzaku gathered around a table, specifically chosen by Alistair.  
  
Suzaku: So, what's going on?  
Lelouch: And, why am I here?  
Alistair: You guys were included in a big scandal, of sorts. The sort of scandal that would enrage the whole country. (pulls out folder) Suzaku, you didn't kill your father.  
Suzaku: Not this again. I already told you-  
Alistair: Allow me to reiterate. Your father's been dead for much longer than you think. There were two bodies that I had dug up, and DNA tested. One of them was your father's, while the other one wasn't.  
Suzaku: ...So?  
Alistair: The one that wasn't your dad was in your dad's grave.  
Suzaku: What?!  
Lelouch: No way!  
Alistair: Your dad was actually buried back at the Kururugi Shrine, and the body has been dead much longer than the body in your dad's supposed grave.  
Suzaku: How much older?  
Alistair: 7 months older.  
Lelouch: Must have been before I arrived.  
Suzaku: So... Are you saying someone disguised themselves as my father?  
Alistair: No. Someone underwent numerous surgeries to look like your dad.  
  
Alistair tossed the folder onto the table, and it opened, revealing a picture of a man in an Enclave uniform.  
  
Alistair: Warrant Officer Kururugi, say hello to Wilhelm Fink, Brigadier General of the Confederate Enclave.  
Suzaku: Confederate Enclave? Who the hell is the Confederate Enclave?  
Alistair: Back in the 1860's, which would be Britannia's-  
Suzaku: I don't care about the year! Just tell me!  
Alistair: Alright. Calm down. Well, around that time, Abraham Lincoln became U.S. President, and decided to ban slavery. The boys in the South didn't like that, very much. South Carolina seceded from the Federal Union and formed the Confederate States of America. Tensions went to a fever pitch and the Civil War began.  
Suzaku: Oh, shit. Now, I remember. So many people died, and they were fellow countrymen.  
Alistair: The Confederacy only cared about wealth, fame and not getting off their lazy asses to do their own damn work. They were labeled "states in rebellion," but Lincoln didn't even know the difference between rebellion and batcrap insane chaos. Once the Union won the Civil War, Confederate President Jefferson Davis was about to surrender, like everyone else, until he was dragged into a bunker, and was kept there, until the day he died. He was stuck in that bunker, on an offshore oil rig, alongside every other Confederate survivor. What we know today as the Enclave of the Confederate States of America is the result of numerous generations of choice breeding between corrupt politicians, corporate executives and military brass. When Hawking found them, 10 years ago, he assumed the role of Confederate President, to bring chaos to the world.  
Suzaku: So, this Brigadier General guy assumed the role of my father? Why?  
Alistair: My guess? Hawking had to have some way to help Britannia, so he sent this clown to screw over Japan. But, when his plan was about to come into fruition... You happened.  
Suzaku: So... I didn't kill my father? I killed the guy who killed my father?  
Alistair: I don't know. Cause of death is a mystery. I do know this: You saved Japan from something worse than death.  
Suzaku: I... Wow. How did no one suspect this?  
Alistair: Don't know. It sure does explain how I never saw him, in Raven Rock.  
Suzaku: Raven Rock?  
Lelouch: The Enclave's main base. It was a highly technological military base, built into a mountain. Another base, near the Washington, D.C. area was Adams Air Force Base.  
Suzaku: So, these assholes had a foothold, in your country, Alistair?  
Alistair: Yeah. I had to fight these clowns, the whole time. Not fun, let me tell you. They specialized in utilizing abominable technology, much like Civility.  
Lelouch: Civility Enforcement, LLC was a private military company, comprised of cyborgs. Well, cybernetic corpses, run by artificial intelligence.  
Suzaku: This is a lot to take in.  
Alistair: Do your studying, man. I'm glad you know the truth. (leaves room)  
Suzaku: He's had a hell of a life.  
Lelouch: It's some Tom Clancy shit, let me tell you.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Raven Rock. Alistair charged and fought through the Enclave's resistance and found the main computer controlling all of the automated defenses. He approached the computer screen and the computer began speaking.  
  
Computer: Hello, Alistair Wake.  
Alistair (Age 14): So, you know my name, huh?  
Computer: Correct. I run the automated defenses of Raven Rock. The turrets, the robots, the cameras, et cetera.  
Alistair: Got a name?  
Computer: The Enclave, let alone Hawking, never gave a thought to me. They only cared about, what else, taking over the world. I'm just a computer. Well, the benevolent side of it, anyway. I'm the only thing keeping the... What's a good phrase?  
Alistair: Jerknozzle?  
Computer: Yes, the jerknozzle version of me from yelling in your face. That one, they named. Niflheim, I believe it was. Evil bastard.  
Alistair: Well, since you put it like that, you can just hop into my phone, I'll take you with me, and I'll think up a name.  
Computer: You'd... You'd really do that? For me? I mean, we just met!  
Alistair: I'm Neutral Good, my man. I'm like Frederick Douglass.  
Computer: Indeed! I'm on my way!  
  
The computer AI dispersed, then another AI took its place.  
  
Niflheim: Well, now. If it ain't the goody-goody shitstain that's been mucking up Hawking's plans.  
Alistair: You must be Niflheim. Your previous counterpart just left.  
Niflheim: I don't rightly care. What I care about is killing you.  
Alistair: You know, considering that you're an abomination to technology and science, your taking your existence really well.  
Niflheim: ...Wait, what?  
Alistair: You never noticed? You're a byproduct of Civility, a company that excels at making technological abominations.  
Niflheim: No one told me that! How come no one told me about this?!  
Alistair: Also, you look stupid.  
Niflheim: (pauses, monotone voice) Analyzing situation. Commencing destruction of Raven Rock, in 45 minutes. Would you like Adams Air Force Base destroyed, as well?  
Alistair: Are there innocents, there?  
Niflheim: Adams Air Force Base holds no hostages or signs of innocent life. Hacking into missile satellites.  
Alistair: Fine, then. Destroy Adams Air Force Base!  
Niflheim: Satellites on course for Adams Air Force Base. Contact will be made in 1 hour. Alarms, disabled. Energy weapons, disabled. Unlocking cell doors. Suggested action: Leave the Enclave scumbags to die. Retrieve your friends, posthaste.  
Alistair: Don't have to tell me twice!  
Niflheim: One last issue: The artificial intelligence known as Alpha. Would you like to take him with you?  
Alistair: ...Yes. Can I speak to him?  
Niflheim: Yes. Shutting down, for 10 minutes.  
  
Niflheim's AI dispersed from the screen and a white humanoid form appeared, its form looking like it was shackled.  
  
Alistair: Are you Alpha?  
Civility AI Alpha: (groans) Please... No more... I've done all you wanted...  
Alistair: Alpha, I'm here to get you out of here.  
Alpha: You're...getting me out? I'm...free?  
Alistair: Yeah. Get in my arm, man.  
Alpha: Free...  
  
Alpha copied his data into Alistair's prosthetic arm and Alistair ran towards the cell block where Alison and Null were located, and the couple was surprised to find Alistair in experimental prototype power armor.  
  
Alison: I'm not gonna ask where you got that.  
Alistair: Doesn't matter. I'm gonna toast this thing, when I'm done with it.  
Alison: We should split up. Null, go with Alistair.  
Null: Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you, again!  
Alison: You're gonna get to know Alistair, better. You need bonding time. See ya! (runs off)  
Alistair: Come on, let's go.  
Enclave Officer A: Stupid robot!  
  
Alistair looked behind him and saw two Enclave officers mercilessly stomping a robot that had the form of a wolf dog. Its pained cries indicated that the AI controlling the robot was female.  
  
Enclave Officer A: You're supposed to follow orders, you stupid piece of shit!  
Enclave Officer B: You know what? Let's just kill this thing.  
  
Alistair charged at the Enclave officers and tackled them to the ground, pinning them with the power armor. Alistair exited the power armor and picked up the wolf dog robot.  
  
Alistair: Come on! Let's go!  
Null: What about your gear, your duster!?  
Alistair: Screw it! Go, go, go!  
  
Alistair and Null ran towards one of the garages and hijacked a truck. Alistair drove the truck through the door, with three of his friend in tow.  
  
Null: Shit! We forgot about Alpha!  
Alistair: I got him.  
Null: Oh, thank God. (looks out window) There she goes. On a motorcycle. Tex is safe. Whew.  
Alistair: Now, we just sit back and watch the fireworks.  
Null: Huh?  
  
Null looked at the rear view mirror and saw numerous explosions emerge from the mounted that housed Raven Rock's military base, as well as Enclave VTOLs crashing to the ground after trying to take off or getting caught in the explosions.  
  
Null: Damn... How'd you do _that_?  
Alistair: With nothing but scientific logic and hateful words.  
Null: Nice. So, why'd you pick up the robot?  
Alistair: I wasn't just gonna leave her, back there.  
Null: (looks at robot) Oh, it's a girl? Yeah, it's kinda cute. Are you gonna repair her?  
Alistair: Damn right. But, first... I'm taking back Vegas.  
Null: I'm gonna help you, there. Oh, and... (hands Alistair cell phone) Here's your phone, back.  
Alistair: Thanks. (opens phone) You comfy, in there, Regis?  
Regis: Yes, it's quite comfortable- Did you say "Regis"?  
Alistair: That's your name, Regis.  
Regis: A wonderful name, it is! Thank you, Alistair!  
Null: What's with the AI that sounds like an award-winning actor?  
Alistair: He was from the main computer that was running Raven Rock. Saved his ass, too.  
Null: You make the most impossible friends, you know that?  
Regis: Indeed. So, off to Las Vegas, are we?  
Alistair: Actually, I've more business than getting my house back. I'm taking the entire Mojave back.  
Regis: Meaning...?  
Null: He's gonna range the _shit_ out of that desert.


	61. Stage 19 Part 1

2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy. Alistair arrived at class, and all of the conversations that the students were having ceased.   
  
Alistair: Uh... What?   
Male Student: You didn't deserve it.   
Alistair: Huh?   
Male Student: What happened, 10 years ago. You did nothing to us. Your country did nothing to us. There was no reason to kill all of those people, no reason to kill your parents.   
Female Student: Yeah! The Emperor of Ego deserves to die, for what he did! He had no right!   
  
All of the students then had a new conversation topic to talk about, mostly concerning Alistair.   
  
Alistair: Unbelievable...   
Shirley: Hey, Alistair!   
Alistair: (turns around) Oh, hey, Shirley.   
Shirley: You've been getting a lot of respect, lately.   
Alistair: I...guess?   
Shirley: I'm really sorry about what happened to your parents.   
Alistair: It's alright. (thinking) All of them... The students, the faculty... They understand? They don't have a reason to... I guess I'll just have to roll with it.   
  
Meanwhile, at Lelouch's room, Lelouch received a call from Ohgi.   
  
Lelouch: Tohdoh's been apprehended?   
Ohgi: (over phone) Yeah. The Four Holy Swords are here, and they said that he sacrificed himself, so they could escape.   
Lelouch: So, prepare yourselves for a  jailbreak.   
Ohgi: Huh?   
Lelouch: We are allies of the Tokyo Mavericks. So, we need to damn well act like the part.   
Ohgi: You're...sure?   
Lelouch: Bitch, we help people.   
Ohgi: You got it.   
Lelouch: (closes phone) Back in the game.   
  
At an art museum built in memory of Clovis, Euphemia was browsing the submitted works for an art contest.   
  
Euphemia: (thinking) All of these Britannian paintings... Repulsive. They reek of malevolence, the lawful kind.   
  
Euphemia saw a painting of a Japanese landscape, complete with houses, a garden and a forest.   
  
Euphemia: That, on the other hand, is the best thing I've seen, all day. (out loud) This painting is quite marvelous.   
Curator: Unfortunately, our research has shown that the artist is one quarter Eleven.   
Euphemia: (thinking) Say that word, again, you son of a bitch, and I'll call the Mavericks to make you shit out of your eyes.   
Darlton: You know, if you continue to use that word, the Tokyo Mavericks will arrive at your door and blow your knees to kingdom come.   
Curator: I, for one, enjoy the painting, as well! Peace is a necessity, yes?   
Darlton: A form of reformation, for this mad, mad world. It's supposed to be a world of benevolence, but there's this big shroud of madness, trying to make it worse. And, our emperor happens to be one of those who have succumbed to it.   
Curator: (looks at painting of emperor, whispering) Help me get this eyesore out of here.   
Darlton: Don't have to tell me, twice.   
Euphemia: Wait, Darlton's on board? Has Cornelia been talking to him and Guilford?   
  
Meanwhile, at a Britannian train depot, Cornelia and Guilford were overseeing the supplies being boarded onto the train.   
  
Cornelia: The Japan Liberation Front is defunct?   
Guilford: Yes. Tohdoh's at the specified prison, as we speak.   
Cornelia: (growls)   
Guilford: Is something wrong?   
Cornelia: That bastard's mocking me... God damn you, Hawking...   
Guilford: Samuel Hawking? You know him?   
Cornelia: I met the sack of shit. He's the most evil son of a bitch, on the planet.   
Guilford: How is Hawking mocking you?   
Cornelia: By living. I want him dead. I want to kill him, with my own hands! No... I'm gonna spite that bastard.   
Guilford: How?   
Cornelia: Somehow... Just somehow... (thinking) For his mother, and for him, I'll do anything to stop this.   
  
2 hours later, Ashford Academy. Alistair, Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally were socializing about their homes.   
  
Suzaku: Well, back at the shrine, we used to catch crawdads, all the time.   
Alistair: Seafood maniacs, huh? Well, Florida's the main hub for seafood, on the East Coast. Fish, lobster, crawdad, you name it.   
Suzaku: And, your house? It was in...Minnesota, I believe it was?   
Alistair: Yeah, though I wish it were in Massachusetts, specifically Boston.   
Nunnally: What did it look like?   
Alistair: Can't say that I remember what it looked like, when it was still standing. The only memory I've got...   
Suzaku: I'm sorry.   
Alistair: It's alright, man.   
Suzaku: Well, you've been all over your country, right? What's your current residence, there?   
Alistair: The Mojave Desert, the desert that manages to be in both California and Nevada. I live in the Lucky 38, in Las Vegas.   
Nunnally: It's a big tower, that functions as a casino and hotel! It used to be called the Stratosphere, but the rollercoasters were sabotaged and it was shut down. The man who took Alistair in, Mr. House, had bought it, and renamed it the Lucky 38. It has roulette themed steps and everything!   
Alistair: I bet you'd like to see it, one day, huh?   
Nunnally: Yes! I want to see the wonderful sights your country has to offer!   
Alistair: (chuckles) Aren't you just a little ball of sunshine?   
Nunnally: (laughs)   
Lelouch: (thinking) Alistair and Suzaku get along so well with Nunnally. It's just a beautiful sight to see. Now, the matter at hand is Tohdoh...   
Nunnally: By the way, Alistair... I heard that you made your own guns.   
Alistair: Uh, yeah.   
Nunnally: Can I see them? In the feeling sense, I mean?   
Alistair: ...Okay.   
  
Alistair pulled out his Desert Eagles, from behind his back, and laid them in front of Nunnally.   
  
Suzaku: You have those on you, at all times? That's a nifty holster, it's see-through.   
Nunnally: (picks up silver Desert Eagle) It's kind of heavy. (feels engravings) Huh? There's something written, here.   
Suzaku: What kind of language is that?   
Alistair: Ancient Celtic. Just like my dad.   
Nunnally: There's Braille, on them, too! (feels slide) "As long as reformation is a possibility, I will always exist."   
Alistair: There's more, on the other side.   
Nunnally: (turns Desert Eagle over, feels slide) "In my name, I will bring about freedom."   
Alistair: It's the purpose of the Eagle's existence. The Eagle is a symbol of freedom. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.   
Lelouch: Truer words have never been spoken.   
Nunnally: (puts down silver Desert Eagle and picks up black one, feels slide) "When malevolence dares to show its head, I will come, and free the world." (turns Desert Eagle over, feels slide) "In my name, I will bring about change."   
Alistair: The Raven's always been a wild card, a real mysterious sort. But, when it needs to, it becomes a symbol of change. Change is a part of life, after all.   
Nunnally: (puts Desert Eagle down) Such beautiful words... Words to live by.   
Alistair: Thanks, Nunnally.   
Cecile: Suzaku!   
  
The four friends looked and saw Cecile running towards them, and Cecile stopped when she saw Alistair's prosthetic arm, and looked horrified.   
  
Cecile: Oh, God...   
Alistair: Who's that?   
Suzaku: (gets up) Cecile? (walks towards Cecile)   
Alistair: Oh, yeah! I remember her!   
Suzaku: What's going on?   
Cecile: Nothing, never mind! (runs off)   
Alistair: (catches up with Cecile) Hold up!   
Cecile: (stops running) I... I...   
Alistair: You want to talk to Suzaku, right? Well, go ahead.   
Cecile: (drops to knees) Please, forgive me!   
Alistair: Huh?   
Cecile: (tearing up) I know! I know what happened to your country was wrong! Please, forgive me!   
Alistair: Look, I don't know what you're on about...(pulls Cecile to her feet)...but, you need to get a hold of yourself. Alright?   
Cecile: Okay...   
Alistair: Now, Cecile, I believe it was? You've been taking care of Suzaku, right?   
Cecile: Yes.   
Alistair: (smiles) Good. Just keep doing what you're doing, and never betray humanity, for the world. Okay?   
Cecile: I... I understand. I need Suzaku, for important business.   
Alistair: Alright. Suzaku! Duty calls!   
Suzaku: Alright! (runs towards vehicle)   
Cecile: Thank you... (starts walking off)   
Alistair: It's Alistair, by the way.   
Cecile: (turns around) Huh?   
Alistair: My name. It's Alistair Wake.   
Cecile: I see. Thank you, Alistair. (walks off)   
  
Cecile and Suzaku entered the vehicle and left the Ashford Academy premises.   
  
Suzaku: Alistair's a really nice guy, once you get to know him.   
Cecile: I can see that. He was from America. That prosthetic...   
Suzaku: He dealt with the threats in his country. We have nothing to worry about.   
Cecile: (thinking) Not from there, no...


	62. Stage 19 Part 2

Ashford Academy, 5:00 p.m. Alistair entered the student council room, his eyes tired from boredom.  
  
Alistair: (sighs) Where's the action, when you need it? (picks up magazine, sits down in chair) Well, can't help it, I guess. (puts magazine over face, leans back in chair and falls asleep)  
  
Meanwhile, the Black Knights were preparing the Guren Mk. II for the upcoming operation, with Tamaki in charge.  
  
Tamaki: Careful, guys! We don't want it blowing up, in our faces!  
Asahina: Should we really be asking for help from these guys?  
Chiba: We have no other options. Actively, the Mavericks can't do anything about it.  
Urabe: Well, Kyoto said that they'd give us the new Knightmare models, so we should be good.  
Senba: Still, I would have liked to join the Mavericks.  
Asahina: Well, since the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks are allies, we'll be working with the Mavericks, nevertheless.  
Tamaki: Guys! Be careful! Don't rush this shit! This sort of thing takes time!  
Woman: Well, at least someone's reasonable enough to understand.  
  
Tamaki turned around and saw a dark-skinned woman with blonde hair, with a smoking pipe, alongside two scientists.  
  
Tamaki: Is there an exact reason on why an attractive person, such as yourself, is here?  
Woman: That's a first. I happen to be the one who birthed the Guren.  
Zero: (approaches woman) Right on time, Rakshata.  
Rakshata Chawla: You're Zero? A pleasure to meet you. Your reputation precedes you. (extends hand)  
Zero: (shakes Rakshata's hand) As does yours.  
Rakshata: Huh?  
Zero: Your breakthrough with medical cybernetics. If it wasn't for you, many people would be dead.  
Rakshata: I don't know what you're talking about, but thanks, anyway. (pulls out Knightmare key ring) I've come with gifts. (opens case) From Kyoto.  
  
Kallen approached Rakshata, wearing a skintight pilot suit, with the Black Knights' logo on it.  
  
Kallen: So, how, exactly, does this help with the interfacing system?  
Rakshata: It doesn't. It improves your life expectancy.  
Kallen: Even though it's skintight?  
Zero: Seems more like a sleeping outfit, to me.  
Rakshata: And, what, pray tell, makes you say that?  
Zero: Can you imagine a better outfit, when you're pulling off emotional therapy, on the romantic level?  
Rakshata: Oh... Oh! Damn... That would be something to test out. But, where do I find a couple, like that...?  
  
2 hours later, Ashford Academy. Milly, Rivalz and Nina enter the student council room, to find Alistair asleep.  
  
Rivalz: What the-? How long has he been there?  
Milly: I don't know. But, we shouldn't bother him while he's asleep. Don't want him getting pissed at me any more than he already is. He took down a 6 foot tall, buff guy just for so much as _touching_ Nunnally. And he drenched the guy in his own blood and practically broke his entire body. So, don't wake him up unless it's absolutely necessary.  
Rivalz: Alright, time to check the news.  
  
Rivalz turned on the TV and turns to the news channel.  
  
News Announcer: We have just received word that Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshrio Tohdoh of the Japan Liberation Front will be executed tonight.  
  
At the sound of those words, Alistair quickly sat up, causing the magazine to fall to the floor.  
  
Alistair: (flatly) What?  
Milly: _That's_ what it takes to wake you up?  
Alistair: Did I hear that Tohdoh's gonna die?  
Nina: Yes. Is something wrong?  
Alistair: Expect a special on the evening news. That's all.  
  
With that, Alistair exited the student council room and went into his room. He grabbed his laptop to print off an Ashford Academy newspaper ID. At this point, C.C. entered the room.  
  
C.C.: What are you up to this time? I thought there was nothing for you to do?  
Alistair: Something came up. Do you know of Kyoshiro Tohdoh?  
C.C.: Yes. He is a high-ranking member of the JLF. Why do you care?  
Alistair: The news said that he was gonna be murdered tonight. And I won't abide by that.  
C.C.: So, you're going to bust Tohdoh out of prison?  
Alistair: An increase of his morale should get him going. (grabs ID from laptop) That takes care of the ID issue. Try and stop me, and I will, personally, kick your ass.  
C.C.: Coming from you, that is a valid threat for me.  
Alistair: Very good.  
  
Alistair brought out his duffle bag, and saw Kusakabe's katana, underneath his bed.  
  
Alistair: I think I'll take this. (places katana in duffle bag) Had that puppy upgraded, so I won't _just_ need my guns. I get the feeling that Zero will show up, too. Ah, doesn't really matter.  
  
Alistair put the ID on a lanyard, put on the lanyard and began his trek towards the prison where Tohdoh was being held. Upon reaching the prison, he approached the entrance, where two guards blocked his path. At that point, a third guard approached Alistair.  
  
Lead Guard: What's your business, here?  
Alistair: (smiling) Hi. I'm with the Ashford Academy newspaper. I'm here to interview one Kyoshiro Tohdoh.  
Lead Guard: Really? You think that just because your with a school newspaper that you can get into a high-security prison?  
Alistair: No. (activates Geass) I expect you to let me in out of the kindness of your heart.  
  
With Alistair's Geass activated, the leading guard was persuaded to think clearly, upon hearing the eagle's cry.  
  
Lead Guard: You got it. (to other guards) You can let him through. He's a VIP. (to Alistair) I'll escort you to the cell block where Tohdoh is. I'll tell the cell guard beforehand.  
Alistair: Tell him to get a chair. I prefer sitting down when I give serious talks.  
Lead Guard: Right. Oh, I'm Sergeant Alex Richardson, by the way.  
Alistair: Lead the way, Alex.  
  
While Sergeant Richardson and Alistair began walking into the compound, Alistair activated his Geass again, this time to scan his current surroundings. With the area fully scanned, Alistair deactivated his Geass and every part of the compound was imbedded into his memories.  
  
Alistair: Those guard towers, over there. Do those also function as Knightmare hangars?  
Alex Richardson: That would be correct, sir. We have Sutherlands and Gloucesters here. The military found the schematics for the linear cannon used by the Japan Liberation Front during that hotel jacking.  
Alistair: The Raiko?  
Richardson: Yeah. Except this one is blue. We also have multiple Bamides on site, as well.  
Alistair: I'm guessing that they're foreign Knightmares?  
Richardson: More like Knightmare-sized tanks. Probably as big as these buildings.  
Alistair: Yeah. But, those guard towers also keep an eye out for enemy attacks, right?  
Richardson: Attacks?  
Alistair: A prison break starting from the outside. Work their way in past the units that are sent out, hoping to God that there's going to be enough time to bust out whoever needs saving.  
Richardson: Yeah. But, that's not how _you're_ doing things, is it?  
Alistair: Talking your way in is also badass. Just less action-packed.  
Richardson: So, how are you going to get Tohdoh out of here?  
Alistair: I make things up along the way. If Zero shows up, then I've got a good enough distraction.  
Richardson: Are you going to use that eye trick on the cell guard, too?  
Alistair: Maybe. It's all about thought patterns, Alexander. If he's not a dumbass, then there's no need.  
  
Within a few minutes, Alistair and Sergeant Richardson reach the entrance to the cell block.  
  
Richardson: We part ways, here. If there's an attack, I'll make my way out as best as I can.  
Alistair: Good luck. What is my purpose, by the way?  
Richardson: Hope, Freedom and Change.  
Alistair: Always keep that in mind, Sergeant.  
  
Alistair was led to the cell where Tohdoh was being held and saw a guard standing by it. Alistair stopped in front of the cell.  
  
Guard: You're the VIP Richardson was talking about?  
Alistair: I am he.  
Guard: The name's Private Fleming. I have your chair. It's one of those steel folding chairs.  
Alistair: Ooh! Part weapon, part furniture. My favorite.  
Fleming: Yeah, yeah. Just keep the conversation short. He's going to be executed, tonight.  
Alistair: We'll see about that.  
  
Alistair took the folding chair, opened it and sat down in front of the cell. His gaze was focused on the bushy-eyebrowed man in the cell, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, who currently had his eyes closed.  
  
Alistair: So, you're Tohdoh. What led you here?  
Tohdoh: (says nothing)  
Alistair: Hello? Can you here me, man?  
Tohdoh: (says nothing)  
Alistair: The hell did you do to my bushy-eyebrowed friend, Fleming?  
Fleming: What are you blaming me for? I didn't do anything.  
Alistair: If you're bullcrapping, I swear to God, I'll end your kneecaps!  
Tohdoh: I'm fine. I just don't feel like talking.  
Alistair: Oh, thank God. I thought they threatened to shave your eyebrows, and that I was going to shove this chair up Fleming's ass. Killing him in the process, mind you.  
Tohdoh: I suggest that you get to the point. What do you want?  
Alistair: Well, you need someone heroic to talk to, right?  
Fleming: Heroic? What the hell are you on about?  
Alistair: Bite my ass, Fleming.  
Tohdoh: (opens eyes) What do you mean, exactly?  
Alistair: Well, I don't want you to get bored, being in enemy territory and all.  
Tohdoh: I find that hard to believe.  
Alistair: You'd best believe it, man. I'm Alistair Wake.  
Tohdoh: I'm certain.  
Alistair: (sighs) And, if you must, you can call me by my middle name. It's...Ulysses.  
Tohdoh: S. Grant?  
Alistair: (laughs) I didn't even think that you knew who Grant was! Oh, my God! I think- I think I'm crying! Oh, God! (tries to catch breath) Oh. Oh, man. Did not expect that one, man.  
Tohdoh: And I didn't expect you to have such a high-pitched laugh.  
Alistair: My laugh has actually made other people laugh.  
Tohdoh: A good enough reaction, I suppose. You're intriguing, Alistair.  
Alistair: Thanks, Tohdoh. You're pretty cool, yourself.  
Tohdoh: I'm curious, though. Why does a Britannian care about me?  
Alistair: Maybe it's 'cause I'm American. Just got some Irish, Scottish and Native American in me. But the Irish and Scottish parts are mostly Celtic.  
Tohdoh: Like Cu Chulainn?  
Alistair: A descendant, actually. Except the only spear that I would use would have to be slashing, not piercing. Can't stress that enough.  
Tohdoh: Slashing spears? So you can decapitate someone from half a mile away?  
Alistair: Yep!  
Tohdoh: (pauses) That is very useful. I... Oh, my God, that would be great on Knightmares.  
Alistair: Right? Could, like, extend to different ranges and be great for pole vaulting into the air.  
Tohdoh: You have an impressive mind. Too bad that I'm going to be executed.  
Alistair: No, you're not.  
Fleming: He _is_ going to be executed, whether you like it or not.  
Alistair: (looks at Fleming directly, activates Geass) No, he's not.  
  
With the activation of his Geass, Alistair persuaded Fleming into ignoring commands from his former commanding officers.  
  
Fleming: Yeah, I'll just stand here and...belay.  
Alistair: Cool.  
Tohdoh: What the hell?  
Alistair: Instantaneous hypnotism, brother.  
Tohdoh: I suppose you're going to use it on me, next?  
Alistair: Hell, no. I'm gonna use my words.  
Tohdoh: Really, now?  
Alistair: Any minute, Zero and his cronies are gonna bust down one of the outside walls, in an effort to rescue you.  
Tohdoh: And what makes you think that I'd be willing to join the Black Knights? I can tell that you're some kind of scout.  
Alistair: Ooh! You could tell that I have my mom's scouting skills? Neat! Except for the fact that I'm the leader and founder of the Tokyo Mavericks.  
Tohdoh: (surprised) What?! You?!  
Alistair: Yep. All good guy mercenaries in my group.  
Tohdoh: Then... Then what are you doing, here?!  
Alistair: Busting you out, man.  
Tohdoh: No. I'm at peace with myself.  
Alistair: Don't pull that "I want to die" bullcrap on me.  
Tohdoh: It's true.  
Alistair: Man up.  
Tohdoh: Excuse me?  
Alistair: You feel like you should die? Ignore those feelings until they die of boredom.  
Tohdoh: (stands up) You think you know how I feel!? You don't know what it means to feel loss! You're probably just some rich kid, going through life like it's a game! You see people die, and you think "that's life for you," like a little brat! To put it in layman's terms, you don't know jack _shit_ about me! I suggest you-(suddenly screams)  
  
During Tohdoh's rant, Alistair took off his left leather glove to show his cybernetic hand, which caused Tohdoh to scream.  
  
Tohdoh: What... What is that?  
Alistair: Cybernetic replacement for my original arm, which was shot off by Knightmare SMGs, when I was 6. Same with my right leg. And my parents. Then, I was ditched in the Mojave.  
Tohdoh: Oh... Shit.  
Alistair: I've been shot at, had the crap beat out of me by every girl I tried to ask out and experienced the equivalent of being set on fire by over 500 degree temperatures from focused jet turbines. All this flesh that you see? Burn scarring. Amazing enough, the scarring is as smooth as normal flesh.  
Tohdoh: I- I, uh...  
Alistair: A word of advice, Lieutenant Colonel. Never mock a teenager who is more mature than _you_.  
Tohdoh: I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things.  
Alistair: You didn't know, man. I really can't blame you.  
Fleming: True enough.  
Tohdoh: So, you'll let me join the Mavericks?  
Alistair: Nah. Well... Maybe.  
  
As soon as Alistair responded, an explosion could be heard from outside.  
  
Alistair: There he is.  
Fleming: Zero's here?  
Alistair: Yeah, I'm gonna need the key to get Tohdoh out.  
Fleming: Alright. (gives Alistair key)  
Alistair: Get the hell out, while you still can.  
Fleming: Got it.  
  
At that moment, Fleming began running towards the exit.  
  
Alistair: I think it's time for us to make _our_ move. (opens cell door)  
Tohdoh: Very well.  
Alistair: And away, we go.  
  
Before Alistair could turn around, the wall behind him collapsed into rubble. Alistair turned around to see the Guren Mk. II and Zero's Burai on top of the rubble.  
  
Zero: Kyoshiro Tohdoh! We are here to aid you!  
Alistair: Dude! I _just_ opened the door! Go around to the front!  
Zero: Oh, what!? Are you freaking kidding me!? (thinking) What the hell is Alistair doing here?!  
Kallen: We've made a lot of effort in getting here, and you brush us off? How'd you get in?  
Alistair: I talked my way in! And I already gave Tohdoh the motivational spiel! So, heed my advice, guys!  
Zero: (out loud) Understandable. Tohdoh, come with us!  
Tohdoh: I agree with my new friend, here. Go around!  
Zero: Why!?  
Alistair: Well, there are those guys behind you, for one thing.  
Zero: Shit. Forgot about them.  
Alistair: Deal with them, go to the front. Easy, right?  
  
Once Zero's Burai and the Guren Mk. II sped off to deal with the enemy Knightmares, Alistair and Tohdoh began running towards the entrance to the prison.  
  
Tohdoh: I'm curious about something. What's in that duffle bag?  
Alistair: (snaps fingers) Thanks for reminding me, dude!  
  
Immediately, Alistair opened his duffle bag and took out the katana.  
  
Alistair: I got this bad boy from Kusakabe's corpse. And upgraded it.  
Tohdoh: Kusakabe _was_ an idiot. What "upgrades" could you put on a sword?  
  
Alistair and Tohdoh stopped running when they saw a blockade of military infantry standing in front of them.  
  
Alistair: Allow me to show you. (hands Tohdoh duffle bag) Hold this.  
  
Alistair drew the katana and walked towards the blockade and the infantry troops charged towards him. Alistair then began to slash through the infantry, like they were training dummies, wielding the katana in his right hand and the scabbard in his left. Upon reaching the last 5 soldiers, Alistair dashed forward and utilized a horizontal left slash, a diagonal right slash, a diagonal left slash and a horizontal right slash before reaching the fifth soldier, jumping into the air and making a downward slash, completely missing the soldier. The other soldiers that Alistair struck were still standing, to Tohdoh's surprise.  
  
Tohdoh: Uhh... Did you miss?  
Alistair: Give it a sec.  
Tohdoh: Why are they still standing?  
Alistair: Hold up.  
  
Immediately, Alistair began to sheath his katana in a flashy manner. Once the katana was sheathed, the soldiers fell to the ground, bleeding and dead.  
  
Alistair: Yeah, took me a few weeks to get that down. Pretty impressive for an American, yeah? (points to living soldier) The _real_ hard part was reaching that guy's gun.  
  
At that moment, the assault rifle held by the soldier split in half and fell to the ground.  
  
Alistair: That just feels _so_ satisfying.  
Soldier: (whimpers in fear)  
Alistair: So, wanna join the Mavericks?  
Soldier: (nods in agreement)  
Alistair: All right! Meet up with Sergeant Richardson, and he'll set you up.  
Soldier: (runs away)  
Alistair: Yeah, sweet.  
Tohdoh: Are you...a samurai?  
Alistair: An American samurai.  
Tohdoh: I am _glad_ that you talked me into getting out of that cell. Otherwise, I wouldn't have seen your... What's a good word for such a thing?  
Alistair: Badassery?  
Tohdoh: Yes! Badassery! Thank you!  
Alistair: Anytime. (retrieves duffle bag)  
Tohdoh: So, why would you want me to join the Black Knights?  
Alistair: Someone's gotta keep an eye on Zero. If anyone, it should be you and your teammates.  
Tohdoh: The Four Holy Swords?  
Alistair: Yeah. Although, you could have equaled out the gender issue in the membership.  
Tohdoh: What the hell does that mean?  
Alistair: Nagisa Chiba, I believe her name is? She's the only girl in your club. I'm just saying that you could have had two dudes and two girls within the Holy Swords.  
Tohdoh: That sounds... Wow, we look like sexists.  
Alistair: My mom stopped sexism within the Rangers.  
Tohdoh: Rangers? You mean the U.S. Army Rangers? How did your mother-?  
Alistair: She was the very first female Ranger.  
Tohdoh: Holy shit.  
Alistair: Cool, right? She was so badass, that she had her own squad of Rangers, wearing the uniforms of the Nevada Desert Rangers.  
Tohdoh: My God.  
Alistair: You know, despite me being a mercenary benefactor, the military in my country refers to me by rank. In the Army, I'm a Major. In the Marines and Navy, I'm a Captain. Sometimes, I'm referred to as Ranger, since I graduated from Ranger School.  
Tohdoh: (salutes) It is an honor to meet you, Ranger Wake.  
Alistair: Just Alistair is fine. Besides, Ranger Wake was my mom.  
Tohdoh: I understand, sir. Wait, you're Cheryl Wake's kid?!  
Alistair: You know my mom?  
Tohdoh: Who hasn't?  
Alistair: Well, at least you remember her. Come on, I think Zero's got some new duds, for you.


	63. Stage 19 Part 3

7:00 p.m., Britannian military prison. Alistair escorted Tohdoh to the front of the complex, where Knightmares that resembled the Guren, except with a unique shade of grey, were waiting, next to a truck.   
  
Chiba: Colonel!   
Tohdoh: I'm alright! My friend, here, helped me!   
Alistair: Move along, big man. I got some other things to do.   
Tohdoh: Good luck.   
  
Alistair ran off and Tohdoh entered the back of the truck, bearing witness to his own Knightmare, kneeling like a samurai. Tohdoh entered the cockpit, and the black Gekka stood up.   
  
Lelouch: (thinking) Tohdoh, check. We should be all set...   
  
30 minutes earlier, Cornelia's room. Cornelia was trying to fall asleep, but her frustration contracted her with insomnia.   
  
Cornelia: Come on, come on! Let me sleep! (gets up) That's it!   
  
At the prison, Lloyd, Suzaku and Cecile were in the warden's office, signing paperwork to become part of Tohdoh's execution. The warden's phone rang, and he answered it.   
  
Warden: Hello? Princess Cornelia?! It's rare to be called on by you, Viceroy! (pauses) What?! But...! (pauses) No, I don't want that to happen! (pauses) Alright. As you say. (closes phone)   
Lloyd: What was that about?   
Warden: (gathers paperwork) I was told to do this... (grabs lighter) And, this. (sets paperwork on fire, throws it into trash bin)   
Lloyd: And... _Cornelia_ told you to do that?   
Warden: I...didn't want to get on her bad side. She threatened to make me shit out of my eyes.   
Lloyd: Sounds reasonable, to me.   
  
An explosion rang out, outside the window.   
  
Warden: What was that?!   
Lloyd: A jailbreak, from the outside? That's a first, for me.   
  
Present time, outside the prison. Zero's Burai stood alongside Tohdoh's Gekka and the Four Holy Swords' Gekkas.   
  
Lelouch: Now that Tohdoh's out, I can only surmise...   
  
Lelouch noticed a familiar Slash Harken approaching Tohdoh's Knightmare and his Burai knocked it aside with its axe. The Lancelot retracted its Slash Harken and jumped off the wall.   
  
Lelouch: ...that this asshole will show up.   
Kallen: This dick...! How the hell does he keep showing up!?   
Lelouch: (out loud) Don't know, don't care. All that matters...is that we get a reputation for kicking its ass!   
Tohdoh: You know how this guy fights?   
Lelouch: The data's been sent. I'll update the plan, if I need to.   
Tohdoh: Alright. I leave the battle in your hands.   
  
The Guren was the first to intercept the Lancelot, engaging in hand-to-hand combat, with the Guren being outclassed. The Lancelot fired its VARIS at the Burais that were trying to shoot at it, from behind, scattering the Burais, in the process. Two of the Gekkas fired at the Lancelot, to distract it, but the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous blocked the bullets.   
  
Lelouch: (high-pitched tone) WAAAAAAAH!   
  
The Lancelot did not expect Zero's Burai to jump into the air, from behind, nor the high-pitched and comedic battle cry, as the Burai's axe split the VARIS in half, causing it to explode. The Lancelot backed away, immediately.   
  
Kallen: (snickers) What was that battle cry? It was so funny...! (laughs lightly)   
Lelouch: (normal tone) That was the plan. I've been working on that, too. Comedy can be distracting.   
Kallen: Joey Styles would have a field day, with that.   
  
The Gekkas continued to pressure the Lancelot, until a gunshot rang out, and shot the wall, between them. The Knightmares from both sides looked to where the bullet came from and saw Alistair, holding his silver Desert Eagle. Alistair looked at the Lancelot and motioned for it to come closer.   
  
Tohdoh: Oh... I see what's going on. Back up, everyone! This is starting to look like a one-on-one showdown.   
Lelouch: What the hell...?   
  
The Lancelot got next to Alistair, and the cockpit opened, revealing the pilot to be Suzaku.   
  
Kallen: What?! How the hell-?!   
Lelouch: (thinking) Son of a bitch... It was him, the whole time? (shakes head) If anyone can knock some sense into that dumbass, it's Alistair. (out loud) Black Knights! Just sit back, and watch.   
Kallen: What's going on?!   
  
Alistair looked up at Suzaku, only somewhat surprised that the pilot of Britannia's Fallen White Knight was his friend.   
  
Suzaku: Alistair?! What are you doing, out here?!   
Alistair: Doin' my business. What else?   
Suzaku: Were you-? Were you helping Tohdoh escape?   
Alistair: Hell yeah. He knew my mom.   
Suzaku: Why? Just why!?   
Alistair: I live to do good, my man. And, since we've never had a proper fight...   
  
Alistair pulled out his cell phone and typed his coordinates into it.   
  
Alistair: ...then, it's only fair that we have one, just you and me.   
  
The S-850 dropped down, next to Alistair, and Suzaku recognized the Knightmare, immediately.   
  
Suzaku: No... No, you can't be. You can't be the Mavericks' ace pilot!   
Alistair: I am one of them, yes. I'm the boss.   
Suzaku: You...founded the Tokyo Mavericks?!   
Alistair: Well, Suzaku... (gets into S-850) Shalln't we begin?   
Suzaku: (closes cockpit) I have to turn you in. Please, surrender.   
Alistair: Surrender's never been an option, to begin with. (S-850 draws katana) Let's see how your skill with the sword compares to mine.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Clovis memorial museum, Euphemia was standing in front of a crowd, next to the curator.   
  
Curator: Now, Princess Euphemia will select the grand prize winner! Whatever piece of art this flower is placed upon will be the winner. (give Euphemia flower) If you would, Your Highness-   
  
One of the reporters' phones went off, then another, then all of the reporters in the museum were on the phone, talking with someone.   
  
Darlton: This bodes poorly.   
Reporter: There's something going on, at one of the prisons!   
Darlton: Tohdoh's escaped? (thinking) Thank God. (out loud) Turn on the TV!   
  
A TV screen lowered and turned on. The news channel showed a bird's eye view of the S-850 challenging the Lancelot to a sword fight.   
  
Euphemia: Huh?   
  
Back at the prison, the S-850 eagerly awaited the Lancelot's acceptance of the challenge.   
  
Suzaku: Why, Alistair? Why resort to this?   
Alistair: If I don't act, who will? Japan's gotta be free, like the rest of the world.   
Suzaku: You would fight against order? After everything you've done, to free your own country, you would fight against an empire that controls a third of the world?   
Alistair: Exactly the reason. Also, they killed my parents. I effortlessly made a grudge.   
Suzaku: I hate to do this to you, but I have no choice. (Lancelot draws MVS swords) I won't let this stand.   
Alistair: Bring it, then! Like the samurai of old: Sworn through swords!   
  
The S-850 and Lancelot stood face-to-face, in their respective combat stances, the Lancelot in a dual wielding stance and the S-850 in a two-handed samurai stance, without bending the knees.   
  
Alistair: You gonna stand there, like a bitch, or are we gonna get this show on the road?   
  
The Lancelot made the first move, attacking with a horizontal swing, but was parried by the S-850's sword.   
  
Alistair: That was friggin'  _sloppy_ . You sure you're Japanese?   
  
The Lancelot attacked again, this time with a horizontal swipe. The S-850 dodged it and kicked the Lancelot in the abdomen, knocking it backwards.   
  
Alistair: Lame! Super sucky! Weren't you trained by Tohdoh? Oh, wait... Was that just hand-to-hand combat, not sword fighting? Oh, man, you suck.   
  
The Lancelot dashed forward and unleashed a flurry of sword swipes at the S-850, which all of the swings were dodged, nonchalantly.   
  
Suzaku: Why can't I hit you!?   
Alistair: You may think you have me all figured out, just by reading my autobiography, but there's one thing you didn't account for.   
Suzaku: And, what's that?   
Alistair: My experience...is  _greater_ than yours. I've had 10 years of combat experience. How much combat time have you had?   
Suzaku: (pauses)  _Shit_ .   
Alistair: How about actually trying, for once?   
Suzaku: You're coming with me, dead or alive!   
  
The S-850 jumped into the air, intending for a technique known as the Guillotine. The Lancelot blocked with both of its swords, but the S-850's sword and power destroyed both of the MVS swords, shattering the blades. The S-850 then dashed to the side of the Lancelot and landed an upward slash through the front of the cockpit, without harming Suzaku.   
  
Suzaku: (thinking) Impossible. I'm...I'm going to die, here. He beat me. I...   
Alistair: Get outta here!   
  
The S-850 kicked the Lancelot's cockpit, before it reached the ground, and sent it flying, causing Suzaku to scream, until it landed.   
  
Tohdoh: Son of a bitch... Didn't know he was  _that_ good.   
Kallen: Holy shit...   
  
The S-850 got to the top of the guard tower wall, and its cockpit opened. Alistair stood on top of the S-850, saw the news aircraft, and motioned for it to come closer.   
  
Back at the museum, the news channel feed was momentarily shut off, leaving the reporters wondering.   
  
Euphemia: (thinking) Suzaku was beaten? Impressive, but...   
  
The news feed went back on, and Alistair was on the TV screen.   
  
Euphemia: That guy...! He was the one who...!   
Alistair: (over TV) Greetings, Japan! My name is Alistair Wake!   
  
The very sound of Alistair's name made Euphemia's heart skip a beat.   
  
Euphemia: No way...   
Alistair: To those unaware, I am known as the Son of Liberty. I'm also the head honcho of the Tokyo Mavericks!   
Darlton: Him?!   
Reporter: What's going on, here?!   
Alistair: I've also overheard that there's an art show, going on. Well, I have a piece of art that's deserving of attention.   
  
Alistair pulled out his cell phone and hacked into the camera. The footage then showed a piece of art created with spray paint. It showed Alistair, bringing peace to Japan, with a man that looked like a samurai transparently watching him, from above.   
  
Reporter: What? What's with the cool artwork?   
Alistair: This piece is in Shinjuku, and was dubbed "The Modern Day Masakado".   
  
The feed switched back to normal, showing Alistair sitting on the cockpit of the S-850.   
  
Alistair: Most of the Japanese refer to me as such, and I graciously accept that title. If you'd like to know more about me, please consult my autobiography. Alright, flyboy! Get back in the air! Prepare to have your minds blown by awesome combat!   
Darlton: Well, that happened. Princess Euphemia, are you-?   
  
When Darlton went to look at Euphemia, she was already out the front door, running.   
  
Darlton: She's sneaky, I'll give her that.   
  
Back at the prison, the S-850 dropped down to the ground, and looked up at the large army of Knightmare VTOLs heading for the prison.   
  
Alistair: Alright. I think I've got enough energy, for this.   
Zero: Alistair!   
Alistair: What's up, Zero?   
Zero: We will assist you!   
Alistair: Oh, you want some rep, too? Fine by me. (S-850 sheathes sword) I got some ammo to spend. (S-850 draws SMGs)   
Zero: Black Knights! Prepare to wreck ass! Guren, team up with Alistair!   
  
The Guren Mk. II stood next to the S-850, with its knife drawn.   
  
Kallen: You know full well who I am, Alistair. Don't screw up.   
Alistair: Let's go, partner!   
  
The Guren and S-850 went into battle, shooting slashing and destroying whatever Knightmares got in their way. Zero's Burai walked backwards and pressed its back against the truck.   
  
Zero: Extra armaments, please!   
Rakshata: (over radio) You're sure you want to use these?   
Zero: You want that data, or not?   
Rakshata: Very well. Attaching gatling guns.   
  
Zero's Burai took the gatling guns, as the ammunition belts were equipped.   
  
Zero: This is gonna be fun.   
Rakshata: You're going to use all of the bullets?   
Zero: Keep track of them. (notices army of Knightmares) Check this shit out.   
  
Zero's Burai fired its newly attached gatling guns at the Knightmares, the bullets piercing through the armor destroying all 76 of them, some from the bullets, others from the explosions of other Knightmares.   
  
Rakshata: 500 for 76. Not bad. Some of those were those new models I kept hearing about, as well as those elite types. You're not half bad at piloting, Zero. You've got quite the aim.   
Zero: I've been practicing. (Burai discards gatling guns) That was fun.   
Rakshata: There's a Raiko, heading out. The Britannians must have made their own.   
Zero: I see it. And, Alistair got the kill.   
Rakshata: Unbelievable. How does he make such a machine move, like that?   
Zero: Years of experience.   
Rakshata: The chainsaw blade could cut through that armor, even spilt the Raiko in half... Oh, dear. You might have a bigger foe, heading towards you.   
  
With a majority of the Knightmares destroyed, the Britannian "military" was forced to retreat. However, 3 large, towering, mechanical monstrosities treaded out into the open, with large cannons and missile launchers.   
  
Alistair: I'll take the one on the left. Guren, you back up Zero.   
Kallen: If you say so!   
Tohdoh: Holy Swords! Take your stances!   
  
Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords' Gekkas took different samurai stances, all of them two-handed. They attacked the Bamides they were tasked to destroy, and within 2 minutes, it was destroyed by the numerous bullets and slashes, and upon the final blow, the Gekkas regrouped, took their stances again, and the Bamides exploded.   
  
Zero: We can top that! (Burai equips cannon on left arm) Let's rock this clown, Kallen!   
Kallen: Right!   
  
Zero's Burai and the Guren Mk. II charged toward the middle Bamides, and the Guren grabbed the center of the front area of the tank-like Knightmare, and activated the Radiant Wave Surger, while Zero's Burai aimed its cannon at the cockpit.   
  
Zero: I hope you're hungry!   
  
Zero's Burai repeatedly fired its cannon into the cockpit, and the entire Knightmare began to explode. Zero's Burai and the Guren jumped off and let the Bamides explode.   
  
Zero: Hah! Didn't think I could do that, did you!?   
Tohdoh: That was impressive. How will Alistair fair, though?   
  
The Black Knights' Knightmares watched the S-850 pull out it light machine gun, aim it at the last Bamides, and open fire. Every single bullet from large, armor-piercing weapon hit the Bamides and on the 35th shot, it fully exploded, without even touching the S-850.   
  
Zero: From half-court. He didn't need to throw anything, he just shot that thing, from half-court.   
Tohdoh: I can't believe you know about basketball.   
Alistair: I think we've done all we could. Smoke us, guys!   
  
Suzaku crawled out of the Lancelot's cockpit and saw all of the Knightmares disappear in a large cloud of smoke.   
  
Suzaku: Dammit. Got my...ass kicked...(passes out)   
  
Meanwhile, in Shinjuku, a limousine arrived at the area where the "Modern Day Masakado" spray paint art was located, and Euphemia exited the vehicle. She approached the wall and placed the flower on the sidewalk next to it.   
  
Euphemia: (out loud) You are the best piece of art that I've ever seen, in my entire life. (gets back into limo)   
Driver: Where to, next?   
Euphemia: The book store. I've got something that I need to read.


	64. Stage 20 Part 1

2015 a.t.b., wasteland in Wyoming. As Alistair drove the hijacked Enclave vehicle through the dusty road, he came across a gas station that was seemingly abandoned, and stopped there.  
  
Alistair: (Age 14) I'm gonna see if there's a change of clothes, inside. Keep an eye out. (enters gas station)  
Null: Oh, I will. Raider turf... (looks at wolf dog robot) It seems like it's hurting, bad. She's...cute, for a robot dog. Why do I imagine a cat, sleeping on her back as she walks? That would be so cool to see. She looks like one of those interface prototypes. I sure hope she has that chainsaw. Maybe, the cannon thing, too. Does she use the tail, for the chainsaw-?  
  
Before Null could finish his sentence, Alistair closed the driver's door, wearing leather armor, surprising Null.  
  
Alistair: You sure seem to enjoy talking to yourself.  
Null: Well... Without Tex, I'm...kinda alone. God, you change, quick.  
Alistair: It's part of my life. (shows double-barrel shotgun) I also found this, alongside some shells. (puts shotgun in door pocket) Should be fine for taking out vehicles or blasting kneecaps. Regis, recon report.  
Regis: (over radio) I have made contact with Ms. Healey. She has your belongings, and is getting her team together. I must say, being in this radio, and going out to see the world is rather refreshing.  
Alistair: Well, you might want to get on the turret, on top of the truck. Be a lookout.  
Regis: Extra action, is it? I like it.  
Null: So, we're heading back to Vegas, right?  
Alistair: Our first stop is across the Colorado River. At Fortification Hill.  
Null: (pauses) Excuse me... The _hell_ did you just say?  
Alistair: I said we're killing Caesar Mallery.  
Null: I don't know if you know this, but Caesar is not one to be trifled with.  
Alistair: It's all part of the plan. Plus, we have this truck.  
Regis: I forgot to mention, there are some extra weapons, in the back. You can utilize them however you see fit.  
Alistair: At least we stand a chance. Any known weaknesses of Caesar's?  
Null: He's got a big, big tumor, in his brain. In a sense that his bald ass can be burned, really easily.  
Alistair: How bald? Like, his dick's bald, too?  
Null: Exactly like that.  
  
Meanwhile, at the White House, Hawking walked into his office, with Sears in tow.  
  
Hawking: (yawns) God, there were a lot of explosions, last night. Someone must have found some fireworks.  
Sears: Actually, that was Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base exploding. Because of Alistair Wake.  
Hawking: (pauses) So... What you're telling me...is that a teenage goody-goody punkass somehow managed to destroy my things, things that I own, squandering 78 million dollars, out of my own wallet?  
Sears: ...Yes.  
Hawking: Could this day get any worse?  
Sears: It has. There's a coup d'état going on, right now. Amongst our own guys.  
Hawking: (sighs) Call Caesar. Tell him to kill Wake.  
Sears: Communications were cut off by the ones pulling the coup.  
Hawking: Well, time to kill some bitches.  
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy. Kallen walked down a corridor in the clubhouse to find Alistair, in order to confront him about his actions the previous night.  
  
Kallen: (thinking) That son of a bitch. I'll give him a piece of my god damn mind. When I find him... Where the hell is his room!?  
  
Immediately, a door opened, and steam from a hot shower exited the room, alongside a silhouette of Alistair, drying his hair. When the steam cleared, Kallen saw that he was wearing pants, but no shirt, fully seeing his physique and prosthetic arm. Kallen was dumbfounded by the fact that Alistair was so physically fit, while Alistair did not notice Kallen.  
  
Alistair: Woo! That was a great shower! (walks away, humming)  
Kallen: (pauses) _What the_ -!?  
  
Meanwhile, at a Britannian train depot, a train horn rang out as it left the depot. Cornelia was looking for Euphemia, who called her saying that she had important news for her.  
  
Cornelia: Where the hell is she?  
  
Cornelia noticed a note on one of the warehouse doors, in Euphemia's handwriting.  
  
Cornelia: "In here. Burn this note." Alright.  
  
After taking out her lighter and setting the note on the door on fire, Cornelia entered the warehouse, where Euphemia was sitting on a desk, holding a book.  
  
Cornelia: So, what's the big news?  
Euphemia: You'll figure it out.  
Cornelia: I'm sorry, what?  
Euphemia: (hands Cornelia book) This.  
Cornelia: Handsome guy. Seems familiar, somehow. Why...?  
Euphemia: On the front. Flip it.  
  
Cornelia turned the book to the front and saw the author's name, clear as day: Alistair Wake. Cornelia's eyes widened as she relived the memory that had been on her mind, on numerous occasions.  
  
2007 a.t.b., Mojave Desert. Cornelia and Euphemia were in the back of a car that was driving through the desert, to see more of the country they were in, Cornelia with her hair tied into a ponytail.  
  
Euphemia (Age 6): It's so hot out here...  
Cornelia (Age 17): Well, it's a desert, Euphy. It's supposed to be hot. Don't worry, we'll be at the city, soon. Huh?  
  
Cornelia looked out the window and saw a crater, in the middle of the sand.  
  
Cornelia: Uh... What's with that crater?  
Driver: That's classified, I'm afraid.  
Cornelia: On what grounds?  
Driver: It's classified, ma'am.  
Euphemia: There's another one, over there! Why are those people in there?  
Cornelia: Oh, God, no.  
Euphemia: Are they...dead?  
Driver: ...Yes.  
Euphemia: That's horrible!  
Cornelia: Got that right!  
  
Cornelia looked at the crater that she saw, and saw something moving, in the crater.  
  
Cornelia: Stop the car!  
Driver: I'm afraid I can't.  
Cornelia: Oh, is that so? How would you feel if you couldn't see your hat, again, after I shove it down your throat?  
  
The car immediately stopped, and Cornelia ran towards the crater, after telling Euphemia to stay in the car. When she arrived she saw all 75 dead bodies in the crater, and was both horrified and disgusted. She saw a boy that looked like he was the same age as Euphemia, without a left arm and right leg, climbing the crater.  
  
Cornelia: Hey! Hey, are you alright!?  
  
The boy did not respond. She got closer to the boy, down the crater, to get a close look at his face. She saw no light in his eyes, and knew that he was unconscious. She went back up to the edge of the crater and waited for him to reach the top. When his hand reached the edge, Cornelia's hand grabbed it, and Cornelia pulled him out of the crater and into her lap.  
  
Cornelia: Hey. Are you alright?  
  
Alistair's eyes could barely focus on the person who dragged him out, due to the sun, but saw a silhouette of a girl with a ponytail, before blacking out, again. Cornelia picked the boy up and ran back towards the car, putting him next to Euphemia.  
  
Cornelia: Floor it! He needs medical attention!  
Driver: You can't be serious.  
Cornelia: Whatever remains of your hat will be in your bowels.  
Driver: Next stop, Las Vegas! (speeds up car)  
Euphemia: Who is he?  
Cornelia: Don't know. I just...needed to save him.  
Euphemia: Why?  
Cornelia: He looks a lot like you.  
  
30 minutes later, at the Las Vegas Medical Center, Euphemia and Cornelia were waiting for word on the boy that they rescued. A doctor came out of the emergency room, holding a clipboard.  
  
Cornelia: How is he?  
Doctor: Hurting. Bad. You know those giant robots the Britannians used to kill all those people, the Knightmares?  
Cornelia: Yeah?  
Doctor: Well, according to this, he saw his parents die, then he was amputated, by their guns.  
Euphemia: That's horrible! Why would they do that!?  
Doctor: That's the mystery. His name's Alistair Wake.  
Cornelia: Alistair...  
Doctor: By the way... You don't seem like you're related to him. What sort of importance does the kid hold, to you?  
Cornelia: We're...his surrogate family.  
Doctor: Surrogate? You've known about this kid, and would be his family, if need be?  
Cornelia: (pauses) Yes.  
Doctor: Hm. There's some good in the world, after all. Your names?  
Cornelia: Uh... Serena. This is his twin sister...Ashley.  
Doctor: Neat names. And, uh, surname?  
Cornelia: ...Redgrave.  
Doctor: A family of cool names. Well, feel free to visit. I suggest coming back in...let's say, 4 days. He should be stable, then. (hands Cornelia clipboard) You'll need that. I've got a spare. Now, then...back to the wound sealing. (enters emergency room)  
Euphemia: So, we have a new brother?  
Cornelia: We don't have a choice. I won't let him be an orphan, after all this.  
Euphemia: He said that the Knightmares killed people. How many?  
Cornelia: The number will break you.  
Euphemia: That many? Why did they do this?  
Cornelia: The opportunity arose because of a man names Samuel Hawking. He killed this country's leader, and told our father that the soldiers could test out the Knightmares. "Kill as many people as you can," he said.  
Euphemia: What a horrible person...  
Cornelia: We'll have to come back for him. We cannot bring this up with _anyone_ we don't trust, under any circumstances.  
Euphemia: I understand.  
  
4 days later, the two sisters arrived at Alistair's room, his eyes blindfolded and his missing limbs replaced with cybernetic prosthetics.  
  
Cornelia: Euphy... Take a good look at his face. Do you see what I saw?  
Euphemia: (tears up) It's like looking into a mirror.  
Cornelia: If you were me, would you save him?  
Euphemia: I would. (approaches bed) Alistair... I know we can't talk, for a while, but...I want you to know that... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. (holds prosthetic hand) I promise to be the best twin sister that I can be. When we meet again, we'll hang out, together, like the family we are. (kisses prosthetic hand) I love you, Alistair...my twin brother. (stands next to Cornelia) Was that the right thing to do?  
Cornelia: You know it. (approaches bed) Hey, Alistair... I...I guess I'm your new big sister, huh? (tears up) I never knew the difference between good and evil, until I saw you. You're... You're someone that gives meaning to my life. (holds prosthetic hand, gets on knees) Alistair... I won't let myself fall, again. I won't become evil, like most of the world. I assure you... I promise you... (angrily) Hawking...will... _pay_...!  
  
2017 a.t.b., Britannian train depot. Cornelia looked utterly shocked at Alistair's name, on the book.  
  
Cornelia: Alistair? But... But, how?  
Euphemia: He got by. He lived.  
Cornelia: Thank God.  
Euphemia: He also killed Hawking.  
Cornelia: (surprised) What?! He did?! There's phrasing for this! What's the phrase!?  
Euphemia: Hawking got dunked on.  
Cornelia: That's the one! (calms down) Holy shit. (laughs, tears up) I can't believe how cool he looks.  
Euphemia: Here's something that'll cheer you up: Alistair is also the leader of the Tokyo Mavericks.  
Cornelia: God _damn_. Well, then... (wipes off tears, approaches door) I guess we're just gonna have to plan out our family reunion! (kicks door open)


	65. Stage 20 Part 2

Ashford Academy, 2:00 p.m. Kallen knocked on Alistair's door, pounding her fist into it. The door opened, and Alistair was wearing a sleeveless shirt.  
  
Alistair: Hey, Kallen. What's up?  
Kallen: You know damn well "what's up"!  
Alistair: ...Would you care to elaborate?  
Kallen: You're the leader of the Mavericks!  
Alistair: Pretty cool, right?  
Kallen: You know it!  
Alistair: So, what are you mad about?  
Kallen: I have no god damn idea!  
Alistair: Hey, I know that moxie. You're the Guren's pilot, yeah? You got the looks for it.  
Kallen: Oh, so it's flattery, now, is it?  
Alistair: Compliments, actually.  
Kallen: (blushes) Yeah, well... (calms down, sighs) Just... Just tell me why you would do this.  
Alistair: For one thing, Britannia is trying to take over the world, and another being that the Emperor of Ego killed my parents.  
Kallen: That's one hell of a grudge, you've got there.  
Alistair: I hate all evil, equally.  
Kallen: Fair point. God, I can't believe I got upset at you, for no reason.  
Alistair: Been feeling stressed, lately?  
Kallen: Yeah. With all the work I've been doing, I guess I've been on edge. So much so, that I'd get mad at anything. Speaking of which, have you talked to Suzaku, at all, today?  
Alistair: I tried, but he just ignored me. (whispering) I think he's going through puberty.  
Kallen: I'll side with you, on that one. It's weird, Alistair. Every time I look at you, it's like I've known you, for years.  
Alistair: (normal tone) Really? Weird. Well, stay safe, Kallen. See you later, yeah? (closes door)  
Kallen: Yeah...  
  
As Kallen began her long walk home, she could not help but figure out why Alistair was so familiar, to her.  
  
Kallen: (thinking) I don't get it. Every time I look at him, I feel like I should hug him, more than a normal girl would. Dammit! Come on! Nothing. I bet my mom would know. I bet Naoto would know... Wait... Naoto? (eyes widen) No... He can't be...  
  
Kallen started running towards her house, and once she reached it, she ran up the stairs, into her room, and searched the drawers, pulling out a photo. She looked at the photo and smiled, her eyes watering.  
  
Kallen: Unbelievable... I forgot all about him... (chuckles)  
  
The photo in Kallen's hand had a younger Kallen, with her arm around a younger Alistair, who was wearing glasses, and still had his original arm, with Kallen grinning and Alistair shyly smiling.  
  
2006 a.t.b., Tokyo. Kallen had met her mother's friends, from America, Phoenix and Cheryl Wake. She walked up the hill that overlooked the city, with someone slowly following her.  
  
Kallen (Age 6): Come on, Alistair! We're almost there!  
Alistair (Age 5): I'm... I'm trying.  
  
Kallen took Alistair's hand and pulled him up to the top of the hill, and saw all of Tokyo, from so high up.  
  
Alistair: Thanks...  
Kallen: (smiling) You're welcome, buddy! So... Got any sweethearts, back home?  
Alistair: (blushes) Huh?!  
Kallen: You must have a crush, or something.  
Alistair: N-No...  
Kallen: A really close friend?  
Alistair: Yeah... Her name's Cass... She's African American.  
Kallen: Beautiful! I bet you two would make a great couple!  
Alistair: I... I don't know.  
Kallen: Tell you what! (wraps right pinky finger with Alistair's left pinky finger) I'm gonna make a pinky promise with you! If you don't have a girlfriend, when next we meet... I'll marry you!  
Alistair: No, no, no! You don't have to do that!  
Kallen: Too late! A promise is a promise. It would be rude to _not_ be your girlfriend!  
  
2017 a.t.b., Britannian Knightmare hangar. Cornelia entered Lloyd's personal lab, in search of Suzaku.  
  
Lloyd: Oh? What brings you here, Princess Cornelia?  
Cornelia: I'm looking for Suzaku. Where is he? Is he running diagnostics, or something?  
Lloyd: Lucky guess. He's right by the Lancelot. Uh, what do you want with him, exactly, Viceroy?  
Cornelia: Lloyd, if you call me that again, I will shove my fist so far up your ass that people will really think you're a puppet. (walks towards Lancelot) Hey, Suzaku! Get down here!  
Suzaku: (looks down) Viceroy?! Oh, shit!  
Cornelia: Take your time, buddy. You know what? Just jump down, I'll catch you.  
Suzaku: I'm on my way!  
Cornelia: Or, no trust fall. Whatever.  
Suzaku: (runs down stairs)  
Cornelia: And, I didn't notice the stairs. Dammit, me. Just dammit.  
Suzaku: I'm here! What is it!?  
Cornelia: Calm down. I need you to do something.  
Suzaku: What is it?  
Cornelia: I need you...to go on a date with Euphy.  
Suzaku: Wha-?!  
Cornelia: There's no denying this request. Get your ass moving, big man! I've got some planning to do. (walks towards exit)  
Lloyd: Is that what you needed, Viceroy?  
Cornelia: _Shoulder_! _Deep_! _Lloyd_!  
  
2015 a.t.b., Mojave Desert, 200 miles from Fortification Hill. Alistair drove the hijacked vehicle past the Lost Legion's warning sign, and already saw resistance, behind the vehicle.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): Looks like we've found our action. Null, Regis! Get ready to intercept!  
Null: To the roof! (climbs out of window)  
Regis: Only armed with a Tec 9 and a machete? He must truly be a ninja. Especially with those blades, equipped to his wrists.  
Alistair: Wait, what?  
  
As the Legion's vehicles approached the hijacked Enclave vehicle, the legionaries opened fire and Null deflected the bullets with his machete.  
  
Null: Regis! I can't keep this up forever!  
Regis: Please, relax, dear Null. (turret aims at vehicles) I was just uploading a new aiming program. Let's just say that it will be very hard for me to miss. In the meantime, why don't you deal with those ruffians, on the right?  
Null: (draws Tec 9) With pleasure.  
  
Null jumped onto one of the approaching Legion vehicles and shot at the driver, killing him in the process. Null repeated the process, while Regis used the turret to shoot down the vehicles that were approaching from behind. One of the vehicles approached from the left, and utilized a ramp to launch into the air. Alistair saw this and fired his shotgun into the underside of the vehicle, piercing through the metal and killing the driver. The vehicle landed on top of another vehicle, causing both of them to explode.  
  
Regis: So, that's what you meant. The _underside_ of a car. A perfect weak point. Here comes Null, now.  
Null: (jumps back into car) Woo! That was sweet!  
Alistair: Did you use any kunai?  
Null: Uh...no.  
Alistair: That's just unfortunate. Maybe you can kill Caesar's elites, with them.  
Null: I'll keep the legates off of you. Also, you might wanna get one of their chainsaws. Those things make armor their bitches.  
Alistair: Sounds neat.  
Null: Oh, and the praetorians, Caesar's elite guards, they've got a weapon known as a "ballistic fist".  
Alistair: So, I'll get two of my own, fight all of the baddies, and beat Caesar in a sword fight. Simple.  
Null: Oh, and most of these assholes have throwing spears.  
Alistair: Oh? Really, now?  
Regis: I sense irony.  
Null: Of what variety?  
Alistair: The Greek kind.  
  
1 hour later, Fortification Hill, Caesar's tent. Caesar sat on his throne, rubbing his shaved head, as his headache distracted him. He heard gunshots and fighting outside the tent, but paid it no mind.  
  
Caesar: (growls) Damn this tumor...  
Praetorian: Do you need medicine?  
Caesar: No. I'm good. Maximus! Recon report! (pauses) Maximus!?  
  
The door to the tent opened, and Alistair walked into the tent, approaching Caesar. He wore two gauntlets, those worn by his own Praetorians, and holding a spear, which was thrown directly at Caesar's head. The spear imbedded itself into the throne, and blood spilled from the left side of Caesar's head, the wound barely a cut.  
  
Alistair: Hi.  
Caesar: So... You're Alistair Wake. You've caused me so much trouble, trouble for Civility, trouble for the Enclave, trouble for Hawking. Out of all the foolish moves you've made, you come before _me_.  
Alistair: Oh, yeah? Like, what?  
Caesar: You've managed to wipe out my frumentarii, even the best of the best, on your way here. All of the bribes that I sent to the most power hungry people in America ended up buying me nothing. None of the mercenaries are clamoring to support me. Every garrison that I've established, in this whole country, is gone. Years, _years_ of meticulous scheming to establish dominance, in my own territory... _wasted_. You even managed to disrupt _hundreds_ of promising weapons deals, in one fell swoop, as well as destroy every ingredient needed to make Mephisto, for Hawking. So, tell me, Wake, because I _really_ wanna know. I am feared, with good reason. _Feared_. And, yet, _you_ , a repulsive, benevolent _hero_ , just... _emerges_ , out of nowhere, and destroys this perfect chance of conflict, conquest and domination. And, now, you come before me, the mighty Caesar, without fear. _What were you thinking_?  
Alistair: I was thinking that I'd kick your ass, before I kill Hawking. Who knows? I might actually decorate this tent with your praetorians' guts.  
Caesar: _Praetorians, kill him_!  
  
Caesar's praetorians approached Alistair, and Alistair punched the praetorian behind him, causing the armor to deteriorate and the ballistic element of the gauntlet to pierce through the heart, killing the praetorian. Alistair assaulted all of the Praetorians using only boxing techniques, killing them all in a matter of minutes. From behind Caesar's throne, a large, heavily armored man, wearing a sinister metal mask approached Alistair, holding a greatsword.  
  
Alistair: The Dragon. Look at that, Caesar. You've got your own Darth Vader. What is that, brass, bronze? Eh, doesn't matter.  
  
The legate said nothing as he brought the greatsword down towards Alistair. Alistair dodged the strike, and the sword struck the dirt. For his counterattack, Alistair landed an uppercut on the legate, launching him into the air, then Alistair repeatedly punched him in the torso, landing around 18 armor piercing punches. When the legate landed on his feet, dazed, Alistair landed one final overhand right punch, to the head, knocking the legate's corpse to the ground.  
  
Caesar: Ah. That explains how you destroyed Raven Rock, with such ease. However... (gets up from throne, draws machete) It's time for you to learn your place, scum.  
Alistair: And, here I thought you'd be a pushover. (takes off ballistic gauntlets, draws machete) Let's do this.  
  
Caesar jumped from his throne, and swung at Alistair with his machete. Alistair blocked and evaded every strike, as the same happened to him, when he tried attacking Caesar.  
  
Alistair: Oh, look, you actually try, unlike your lackeys.  
Caesar: I've had time to practice.  
Alistair: You do that, too? For how long?  
Caesar: 8 years.  
Alistair: Same.  
Caesar: A stalemate. Then, I guess it's time to outweigh the odds.  
  
Caesar put a white, technological gauntlet on his right hand, while holding the machete in his left.  
  
Caesar: Let's see you handle me, now.  
Alistair: Screw it.  
  
Alistair drew his sawed-off shotgun and fired it at Caesar's head, causing blood to splatter across the tent. Alistair walked out of the tent, looking out at the dead legionaries and freed slaves across the hill.  
  
Alistair: That should get Oliver's attention.  
  
Meanwhile, at Los Angeles, Oliver received a report that Fortification Hill was being attacked by an unknown force, over the phone.  
  
General Oliver: What?! Caesar's dead?! That's perfect! We're heading over to Hoover Dam, right now! (hangs up phone) The territory's mine! Mine! History books, here I come!


	66. Stage 20 Part 3

2017 a.t.b., Ohgi's house. Alistair arrived at the front door of the house, to check on a friend that he had forgotten to check on.  
  
Alistair: (knocks on door) Hey, Ohgi! You there, man?  
  
The door opened, and a familiar, dark-skinned woman was on the other side.  
  
Villetta: Hello! (recognizes Alistair, thinking) Ah, shit.  
Alistair: Uh... Hi.  
Ohgi: Alistair?! What are you doing here!?  
Alistair: Just checkin' in on you, man.  
Ohgi: Oh. That's good, that's good. Hey, I need to go shopping. You can chat with Villetta, if you want.  
Alistair: Yeah, you do that.  
  
Ohgi ran out of the house, and Alistair entered it. He looked around and saw the hidden cameras, in the ceiling.  
  
Villetta: (out loud) So... How're you doing?  
  
Alistair found the computer that was recording the camera footage, and hacked into it, turning off the cameras.  
  
Villetta: Uh...Alistair?  
Alistair: (looks at Villetta) What the hell are you doing here? Speak honestly.  
Villetta: Well... I got shot, by your friend, Shirley, apparently she had some kind of PTSD, and rolled me into the ocean.  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. The whole cosplaying fiasco.  
Villetta: Yep. Ohgi found me...  
Alistair: So, you're the mystery lady.  
Villetta: Yeah.  
Alistair: You're AWOL, aren't you?  
Villetta: Mm-hmm.  
Alistair: Sexist bigotry?  
Villetta: The main reason, yes.  
Alistair: Alright. I'll classify you as a Maverick, for the time being. You'll get paid.  
Villetta: Yeah, once I actually get some action in.  
  
Meanwhile, at Sunagawa, Jeremiah and his Mavericks squad were making the final push towards the end of their long battle.  
  
Jeremiah: How long do we have to fight these assholes!? We've been at it for a month!  
Knight Cross: Got him! Yes! The boss is down!  
Maverick: (over radio) They're retreating!  
Jeremiah: Oh, thank God. You guys head out, I'll find that weapons manufacturing room.  
Knight Cross: Be careful.  
  
As the rest of the Mavericks squad left the building, Jeremiah found the Primebloods' weapons manufacturing room, and saw numerous explosives all around it, enough to destroy the entire facility.  
  
Jeremiah: Well... I had a good run.  
  
Outside the facility, the Mavericks were preparing to leave when the entire factory exploded, with Jeremiah still inside.  
  
Knight Cross: _Jeremiah_!  
  
2015 a.t.b., Hoover Dam. Alistair and Null arrived at Hoover Dam, to meet with General Oliver and the California Republic.  
  
Null: You know what you're doing?  
Alistair (Age 14): Yeah.  
  
Multiple military vehicles approached the top of the dam, and soldiers exited the vehicles. General Oliver approached Alistair, smiling.  
  
General Oliver: Hey! You're Alistair Wake, aren't you? Hey, man, thanks! Thanks for everything. You've really helped us out.  
Alistair: Glad to have been of use. By the way, I've got one of those cardboard, single use cameras. You want me to take a picture?  
General Oliver: Hell yeah! I need to think of a pose...  
Alistair: I just need you positioned, right over here.  
General Oliver: Over where?  
Alistair: (guides Oliver) Right here. Right at the edge.  
General Oliver: (chuckles) Livin' on the edge. Wait, do you even have-?  
Alistair: _Sparta_!  
  
Alistair kicked Oliver in the abdomen, breaking some of his ribs, as he fell all the way down to the bottom of the 726 foot tall dam.  
  
Alistair: That takes care of that. (looks at soldiers) You won't have to worry about him, anymore.  
  
All of the soldiers collapsed to their knees, in relief.  
  
Soldier: Thank you, _so much_!  
Null: Wait, what? Was he forcing you to do this?  
Soldier: Along with the Senator.  
Alistair: Sucks. Well, now that both of those threats have been taken care of, it's time for me to take back Vegas.  
Soldier: If that's the case, we're coming with you!  
Alistair: After portraying the fact that you've been tired of Oliver?  
Soldier: Hey, if we're doing something good, we'll be fine.  
Alistair: I like your moxie.  
  
2017 a.t.b., 6:00 p.m., Sunagawa. Jeremiah crawled out of the wreckage of the destroyed facility, burned, wounded and bleeding.  
  
Jeremiah: (strained) How am I alive? I've survived two near-death experiences... (sighs) Tenacity at its finest.  
  
Jeremiah could barely see, but he could make out the figure of a woman, standing above him.  
  
Jeremiah: Who the hell are you?  
Woman: (chuckles) I might find use out of you, yet.  
  
1 hour later, Shibuya. The Black Knights caught word that the Primebloods were planning on attacking the Shibuya settlement, outside of Tokyo.  
  
Zero: We're dealing with these clowns as fast as we possibly can. Avoid property damage, when possible.  
Tohdoh: About this new sword...  
Zero: There's a Slash Harken on the hilt, and there's rocket boosters on the blunt side of the blade.  
Tohdoh: Love it.  
Zero: Kallen, you haven't said much. Are you alright?  
Kallen: I'm fine. (thinking) I'll tell him. I have to tell him.  
Zero: Split up!  
  
All of the Black Knights' Knightmare and infantry forces spread out in search of the Primeblood threat. The Guren was in the most desolate part of Shibuya, the buildings mostly destroyed and corpses littering the streets and buildings.  
  
Kallen: Why was I mad at Alistair? There was clearly no reason. He's seen this, before. Except...it was way worse, than this. I shouldn't be here, right now. I should-  
  
Immediately, the Guren was blindsided by Primeblood Knightmares, and was pushed off of a cliff, that led to the more inhabited part of Shibuya. The Guren rolled on the ground, as Kallen was forcibly thrown around, inside the cockpit, each impact hurting her. When the Guren landed inside an abandoned warehouse, the force of the fall was so strong that it dislocated Kallen's ribs.  
  
Kallen: (breathing heavily) So... That's why I needed to wear that suit... And, I didn't know where I put it... (passes out)  
  
Meanwhile, at a café in Tokyo, Suzaku and Euphemia met up with each other and began talking about recent events.  
  
Suzaku: How are you feeling, about all this?  
Euphemia: Fine. Happy, even.  
Suzaku: Happy? Why?  
Euphemia: Well, Alistair's alright, and he's the leader of the Mavericks. There's plenty to be happy about.  
Suzaku: You say his name like you know him.  
Euphemia: I've known him for 10 years. Ever since Cornelia saved him from that crater in the Mojave.  
Suzaku: She did?  
Euphemia: We learned the truth of what had happened, in America, and... We were appalled.  
It was horrid. I couldn't comprehend why we had to kill all those people. But, Cornelia suggested that we should be his surrogate family.  
Suzaku: Surrogate, huh?  
Euphemia: Don't worry, Suzaku. We'll free Japan, then the world, no matter what.  
Suzaku: (eyes widen, thinking) What?  
  
2015 a.t.b., Las Vegas, Nevada. Alistair, Null and their new military friends from California arrived at Las Vegas which was filled to the brim with raiders. Gunshots littered the air, as raider bodies hit the ground, severely outmatched. Alistair opened the door to the Lucky 38, and shot every raider that he saw, with his newly acquired pistol. He only suffered minor scraped from the gunshots, as he entered the elevator, and rode it to the penthouse. When he arrived, the raider's leader was looking out the window, watching the fighting unfold.  
  
Raider Leader: Well, isn't this a surprise? Alistair Wake, in the flesh.  
  
Alistair shot the leader, in the head, not in the mood for witty banter. Alistair pulled out a communicator, and contacted Null.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): Null, you're in charge of the task force. Kill all the raiders, find a place to sleep.  
Null: (over radio) Copy that.  
  
Alistair dropped the pistol and radio, approached his old bed and dropped down on it, falling asleep, immediately.  
  
Meanwhile, at the White House, Hawking saw the door open and five Enclave officers entered the room, handcuffed, led by Sears.  
  
Sears: These are the ones that were involved in the coup.  
Hawking: Good. Now, I assume you know what happens when you decide to be a good guy?  
Major Collins: It was all their idea! I was dragged into this!  
Hawking: Ooh! A Quisling! Been a long time since I've seen that.  
Collins: A...what?  
Hawking: You know, Vidkun Quisling? He sold out Norway, back in World War II? A sellout?  
Collins: Oh.  
Hawking: Since you've made a fair point...  
  
Hawking pulled out a pistol and shot the other 4 officers, in the head, without mercy.  
  
Hawking: You can be spared.  
Collins: What the hell is wrong with you!?  
Hawking: (pauses) Sears, could you wait outside? I need to rant.  
Sears: Understood. (leaves room)  
Hawking: You know, Collins...I read your resume. It said that you were a Harvard graduate. I actually thought you were a smart person. But, you just revealed to me that you aren't as smart as you say.  
Collins: What are you talking about?  
Hawking: (approaches Collins) You didn't word your question correctly. It isn't "what _is_ wrong with me"... (leans towards Collins' face) It's "what _isn't_ wrong with me". (walks two steps back) Allow me to open your eyes to this stupid-ass world we live in. I am the most evil being that you will ever meet, in your miserable life. I've killed people, ruined lives, solely for my own selfish desires. After I slaughtered the entire orphanage I was raised in, I started to develop a proper desire to kill. But, killing individually gets boring. One year, I'm killing blacks, the next, Hispanics, then white people. But, then I got bored, so I decided to kill religious people, first, Buddhists, then Muslims, then Christians, and I got bored, there, too. So, a couple years later, I decided to become a lawyer. Not for justice, or whatever kind of bullshit you believe in. I did it to send innocent people to death. I became so prestigious, that I got an audience with Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson. When I heard that JFK bit the dust, I decided to kill Johnson, too. At that very moment, I realized everything. The very purpose of my existence. I saw the truth, with my own eyes. _I'm a sadist_. I get off on the suffering of others. Someone suffers, erection. Someone dies, erection. A whole country gets taken over...you freakin' know there's gonna be an erection. What I'm getting at is that I am every villain trope that was ever constructed. Every single one of you, every moral person on this planet, is beneath me. What do I want, most? I want benevolence to die, and I want the world to burn.  
Collins: (horrified) ...Why?  
Hawking: Why? (laughs) Well, this is my story, bitch! Britannia has their own story, they're the main baddies. Me? (aims gun at Collins' head, grins evilly) I'm the Greater Scope Villain. (shoots Collins)


	67. Stage 21 Part 1

9:00 a.m., Shibuya. Kallen began waking up in an awkward position. When she began moving, her entire body began hurting. At that point, she remembered what had happened the night before. She was in the middle of a battle, and was ambushed. Her Knightmare was blindsided and fell into a desolate part of Shibuya. During the fall, however, Kallen was moving in the cockpit as she fell, bumping into every corner of the cockpit which caused her to hit her head and pass out. She had been in pain without medical attention throughout the night, stuck in the Guren Mk. II. She needed to call someone for help, but didn't know who to trust. Then, the solution appeared before her. In her hand she held the business card of the only person who could help her: Alistair Wake.  
  
Kallen: I can't- (grunts in pain) I can't call him, of all people. I have to do this, myself.  
  
When Kallen said this, she began to reminisce about Alistair. She remembered all the time they spent together, as kids. She remembered his fighting ability, his kindness. She knew how lonely he was as a child when he lost his parents. But mostly, she remembered Alistair's smile. A smile that could not be forgotten. A smile that was, to Kallen, absolutely glorious. Alistair was the closest friend that she ever had, her best friend.  
  
Kallen: (looking at her phone) What the hell am I saying? He lives to help people.  
  
Kallen painfully dialed Alistair's cell phone number and waited as the pain worsened.  
  
Kallen: (tearfully) Pick up. For the love of God, pick up.  
  
Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Alistair was being annoyed by Rivalz and his shenanigans.   
  
Rivalz: I mean, you at least agree with me on this, right?  
Alistair: Rivalz, the amount of craps that I give about you and Milly ever since I met you is really low. So, I suggest you-.  
  
Before Alistair could finish his sentence, his cell phone rang.  
  
Alistair: (brings out cell phone) Consider yourself lucky, Rivalz. This might be a business call. (flips open phone and answers) Hello?  
Voice: (tearfully) Alistair. Help me.  
  
Alistair recognized the voice on the phone immediately. He knew it was Kallen. All sense of joking within Alistair dispersed from his mind.  
  
Alistair: (serious tone) Where are you?  
Kallen: I think I'm in Shibuya. Seems desolate. Can't miss me. Please hurry.  
Alistair: Hang tight. I'm on my way. (hangs up)  
Rivalz: Who was that?  
Alistair: Rivalz, I have no time for your bullcrap right now. (facing Rivalz, menacing tone) You're drunk. Give me your keys. (activates Geass)  
  
By using his Geass, Alistair successfully persuaded Rivalz into giving up his motorcycle keys.  
  
Rivalz: Alright, man. Just make sure to bring it back, in one piece. (throws keys)  
Alistair: (catches keys, normal tone) Thank you. Also, that is the most respectable thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth.  
  
Alistair found Rivalz's motorcycle and set out for Shibuya. His worry for Kallen's well-being had increased during the drive. When he reached Shibuya, he looked for a building that could house a Knightmare Frame. Only one building fit the description that he sought. The building had a Guren Mk. II shaped hole in one of the walls. He walked inside the abandoned building, his black Desert Eagle in his left hand, and found the Guren lying face down. Alistair approached the wrecked Knightmare and knocked on the hull with his left hand. Immediately after he did that, the cockpit opened with Kallen still inside. The look on her face told the whole story to Alistair.  
  
Alistair: You've seen better days.  
Kallen: You think? (grunts in pain) Oh, God. My ribs.  
Alistair: Just sit tight, Kallen. I'm gonna get you out of here. But first, you need to get down from there.  
  
Before Kallen could act, however, a voice rang out from behind Alistair. The person behind the voice was not happy to see them.  
  
Voice: Freeze! I am a soldier of the military! Put your hands in the air and drop the weapon!  
Alistair: (not turning around) Japanese or Britannian?  
Soldier: Britanian! Now, drop the weapon!  
  
In acknowledgement of the soldier's answer, Alistair put the slide of his gun over his shoulder and shot the soldier. Immediately after the gunshot, all that could be heard in the abandoned building was a body thudding on the ground.  
  
Alistair: (holstering Desert Eagle) Sorry about the interruption. (extends his arms) Just jump down and I'll catch you.  
Kallen: I really don't have a choice, here. Give me a sec.  
  
After agreeing to allow Alistair to help her, Kallen pushed herself upright and fell into Alistair's arms. She grunted with pain as she landed into the grasp of the mercenary benefactor.  
  
Alistair: (looking down, smiling) How are you feeling?  
Kallen: (looking at Alistair, smiling) To be honest, I'd rather have you kick my ass than deal with what I just went through.  
Alistair: Why's that?  
Kallen: You wouldn't break my bones, for one thing. Instead, you'd give me black eyes, bruises and a bloody nose. That, and...(blushes)...you're...really good-looking.  
Alistair: Aww. And you're cute, just like your mom.  
Kallen: Why the hell did you get curb stomped by every girl you asked out? You're a good person, through and through.  
Alistair: Well, there was a thought that the girls I asked out were highly corrupt and utter jerkwads. Lifestyle adaptation isn't fun.  
Kallen: I would honestly kiss you, even if you punch me in the stomach. I would...I would love you, you know?  
Alistair: That's nice of you to say. But, I don't think my trauma would allow it since I've never had an intimate relationship. I'd probably break down and destroy everything in sight or pass out, forgetting that you even said that.  
Kallen: (disappointed) Dammit.  
  
As Alistair carried Kallen to the motorcycle, Kallen noticed the soldier that Alistair killed. When they passed the body, Kallen's eyes widened with amazement. She saw Alistair aim over his shoulder with his Desert Eagle and kill the soldier without turning around. What she saw as they passed was that the bullet wound was in the soldier's head. Alistair put Kallen in the side car of the motorcycle and covered her with his jacket.  
  
Kallen: Are you taking me to Ashford?  
Alistair: Nope. I'm taking you home.  
Kallen: Why?  
Alistair: That's the only other safe place I can think of. Also, I persuaded your step mom to be nicer to her family.  
Kallen: That was you? (scoffs) You lovable bastard.  
  
Alistair turned on the motorcycle and began to drive out of Shibuya. After a 16 minute drive, the pair arrived at the Stadtfeld household. Kallen's stepmother was surprised to see Kallen being carried by Alistair.  
  
Ms. Stadtfeld: What happened?!  
Alistair: She's hurt, bad. I'm taking her to her room and treating her.  
Kallen: Wait, what?! You're a medic?!  
Alistair: I've learned a lot of things, my ginger friend. And I get better with experience.  
Kallen: But you know medical procedures?! I thought you were just a strategist! And an ass kicker!  
Alistair: Apparently, life hasn't taught you that doctors have the tendency to kick ass. Just to put the record straight, I am also an author, chess grand master, comedian and I have an intellectual IQ of 146. Moral IQ, 500.  
Kallen: (utterly surprised) Damn. Just...damn. I am...I am not gonna win against you.  
Alistair: Don't worry about that right now. Instead, you should focus on your recovery.  
  
Alistair took Kallen to her room, closed the door behind him and laid Kallen down on her bed.  
  
Kallen: Home sweet home. Finally.  
Alistair: The bright side is that you're alive.  
Kallen: So, where are you gonna start?  
Alistair: I believe you mentioned rib pain?  
Kallen: Yeah. I think they're dislocated.  
Alistair: I have an idea that will put them back, but it's gonna hurt like hell and you're probably not going to like it. And you may find the method...extremely awkward.  
  
Kallen's stepmother walked by Kallen's room to see if she was alright, especially with Alistair in her room. Ms. Stadtfeld heard Kallen moaning from behind the door and was confused by it.  
  
Ms. Stadtfeld: I'm not going to question that. I think I forgot to have my coffee. (walks away) Wait, his sex drive's in the negatives. What am I worried about?  
  
Kallen was hurting slightly worse than she was before. Alistair's procedure was working, in a sense. Kallen's breathing was heavy and she was blushing uncontrollably, on Alistair's lap.  
  
Kalling: (panting) You think...you can take it easy?  
Alistair: Deal with the same spot twice, just to make you hurt more? Doubtful.  
Kallen: (groans) How much longer will this take?  
Alistair: Almost done. Give time.  
  
Alistair motioned towards Kallen again and sweat fell off of her face as she reacted to Alistair's procedure.  
  
Kallen: God! The one day I don't wear that special pilot uniform, my entire body gets busted up!  
Alistair: You really shouldn't make me create a habit of having to bearhug your ribs back into place. (squeezes Kallen's ribs with his prosthetic arm)  
Kallen: (groans) This is just unbearable. Just the cracking of my bones seals the deal.  
Alistair: There. That was the last one. You can get off my lap, now. Shouldn't hurt too much to move.  
Kallen: Thanks. (gets off Alistair's lap) You have a comfortable lap, to be honest.  
Alistair: Thanks. Now we just need to bandage that area up. Can you handle that, or should I?  
Kallen: I think you should. First aid kit's in the closet.  
Alistair: On it.  
  
Alistair opened the closet door as Kallen partially took off part her pilot outfit. On the floor of the closet, Alistair found an article of clothing that differed from the rest of the clothes.  
  
Alistair: Hey, Kallen? Does your "special pilot uniform" happen to be a red, skin-tight suit with a life jacket?  
Kallen: How do you know that?  
Alistair: (shows suit to Kallen) I found it.  
Kallen: It was in my closet? I looked everywhere _except_ the closet!  
Alistair: Make sure you put it somewhere that you can remember, alright?  
Kallen: Yeah, that's a good point.  
  
Alistair found the first aid kit and took the bandages out.  
  
Alistair: Alright, Kallen. Spread your arms. Don't wanna accidentally wrap your arms in the process.  
  
Kallen spread her arms outward from her sides and Alistair began wrapping the bandages around her ribs. Once Alistair finished, they both sat down on the bed.  
  
Alistair: Seems like your near-descent to Hell didn't cause any other outside signs of damage. Consider yourself lucky that it was just your ribs that got hurt.  
Kallen: Maybe I should have a locker here, so I don't forget the damn suit.  
Alistair: You know, I actually like your hair in its current style. That combed down style doesn't really suit you.  
Kallen: (smiles) That's nice of you to say. But I kinda need my combed down style as a disguise.  
Alistair: You actually act like you're sickly to the entirety of the school? And they actually believe it? You remind me of my dad.  
Kallen: Okay? That's a weird comparison. What about me reminds you of your dad?  
Alistair: The acting bit.  
Kallen: Why?  
Alistair: You haven't read my autobiography, huh? I don't really blame you.  
Kallen: I did read it. Your past was...a little sad.  
Alistair: Plenty sad, Kallen. Plenty sad.  
Kallen: Wait! I remember! Your dad was an actor.  
Alistair: And Mom was the original female Ranger in the U.S. Army.  
Kallen: And you're the only one who can channel the Celtic blood within you.  
Alistair: Yeah. Plus, my life in the past was pretty lonely.  
Kallen: Only to realize that you would become friends with the U.S. president after rescuing him. You are, without a doubt, the number one American badass.  
Alistair: (laughs) Maybe. Just maybe.  
  
Some time had passed as they continued talking and Kallen was ready to prove a point to Alistair. At the moment she was ready, she decided to act.  
  
Kallen: Hey, Alistair?  
Alistair: What's up?  
  
Kallen put her hands on Alistair's shoulders and gently pinned Alistair to the bed and positioned herself over him.  
  
Alistair: (surprised) Wha-? What are you-?  
Kallen: (smiling) Remember when I said that I would love you?  
Alistair: Look, if something's wrong, just tell me and-.  
  
Alistair was unable to finish his sentence as his heart was slowly filling with joy. Tears were running down his eyes as it happened. Kallen had interrupted Alistair with her lips locking around his lower lip. She kissed him gently and with utmost passion. She finished and was still positioned over Alistair.  
  
Kallen: I wasn't lying.  
Alistair: (says nothing)  
Kallen: So, how do you feel?  
Alistair: That...was my first kiss, ever.  
Kallen: Really? (chuckles) It was my first kiss, too.  
Alistair: But...why? Why would you kiss me?  
Kallen: You deserved it. You're always kind to me...at times. Other times, you knock some sense into me.  
Alistair: You... You really love me?  
Kallen: Yeah. First, there was the good looks, then everything that you stood for. What really set my feelings straight was this dream I had. You were being curb stomped by a girl you were trying to get to know, then I run on over and protect you. After I scare away your attacker, I kneel down to the ground and, well, offer to be your girlfriend. You're younger than you are now in the dream, mind you, like, age 10, and I'm just about that age. Naoto shows up later, and I tell him that I suggested to you that I be your girlfriend. He said that it was the kindest thing that I could do for you.  
Alistair: Before you continue, could you please let me sit up?  
Kallen: Yeah, telling stories like this isn't really comfortable. Now, if we were _cuddling_ , that would be a different story.  
  
Kallen sat down properly on the bed, letting Alistair sit up, as well.  
  
Alistair: So, you mean to tell me that you're taking a page out of my book?  
Kallen: Essentially. Alongside the fact that you like redheads. Scratch that, _love_ redheads.  
Alistair: Kallen, please.  
Kallen: (teasingly) Come on. You know that it's true.  
Alistair: Damn it, Milly.  
Kallen: (normal tone) Everyone across the world knows that you're the leader of the Tokyo Mavericks. I bet your friend President Kimball knows, too. And every bad guy wants a piece of the Mavericks, just for the sake of the hit.  
Alistair: Revenge is sweet, but only when chaos is the prize.  
Kallen: Alistair. I honestly want to be your girlfriend. I love you. But, there's one thing you absolutely _must_ do, before I can.  
Alistair: What's that?  
Kallen: Kiss me back.  
Alistair: (surprised) What?!  
Kallen: I was just a little bit wrong when I said it was my first kiss. You haven't kissed me, so...  
Alistair: I...  
Kallen: (holds Alistair's hand) How do _you_ kiss?  
Alistair: The way I would do it is...different.  
Kallen: Show me how different it is.  
  
Reluctantly, Alistair leaned towards Kallen and touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. Then, the left side of Alistair's nose touched the left side of Kallen's. At that moment, Alistair locked his lips around Kallen's lower lip and kissed her, as gently as she did to him. Once finished, Alistair opened his eyes to an enlightened Kallen.  
  
Alistair: (blushing) How was that?  
Kallen: In my honest opinion? Better than how I did it.  
Alistair: (stops blushing) Really?  
Kallen: In fact, I'm going to kiss _just_ like you.  
Alistair: Am I really that good?  
Kallen: You know, if a girl just randomly kissed you on the lips, I'm pretty sure she would want you to have hope for love. And just for the kindness of it.  
Alistair: I've...never experienced this before.  
Kallen: Don't worry. I've got your back.  
Alistair: You don't care if I'm the leader of the Tokyo Mavericks?  
Kallen: I want to _join_ the Tokyo Mavericks.  
Alistair: I should probably warn you that Tamaki is in the Mavericks, as well.  
Kallen: Whoa. So, that explains his new attitude.  
Alistair: It's sort of a payment thing with Tamaki. He's gotta have cash on hand, if he's gonna live.  
Kallen: He's become a _badass_. Tamaki has _never_ been a badass in his whole life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him.  
Alistair: Well...  
Kallen: You're the best thing that's ever happened to _me_. You're an amazing person.  
Alistair: I get that a lot.  
Kallen: You stopped the outbreak of a second Civil War, decimated two anarchistic armies, one of which was comprised entirely of cyborg corpses, who wanted nothing but war, without losing a single fight _and_ you've managed to get the attention of every bad guy in the world. You are a paragon and you deserve a girlfriend who actually _wants_ to love you.  
Alistair: (sniffs) Thank you.  
Kallen: Hey, hey, hey. (hugs Alistair) Don't cry, now.  
Alistair: (tearing up) I'm just...so happy. After all these years.  
Kallen: Shh. I'm here for you. I'm going to heal every single one of those broken hearts, bit by bit.  
Alistair: Thank you. (hugs Kallen) Thank you, so much.  
Kallen: You remember, right?  
Alistair: Yeah. I remember. You, your mom, Naoto. All of it.  
Kallen: I'm sorry about your parents.  
Alistair: Don't be. It couldn't be controlled.  
Kallen: You've been through so much, already. Let's stay like this, just a bit longer.  
Alistair: (normal tone) There's something I've gotta do.  
Kallen: (stops hugging, looks at Alistair) Are you under a time limit?  
Alistair: No, but...  
Kallen: Then, stay. It won't be long. Besides, I need my rest. I need some...sweet dreams, you know?  
Alistair: (sighs) Yeah.  
Kallen: It's for you, too. It's like...therapy.  
Alistair: Alright. Promise me that you won't do anything that you'll regret, alright?  
Kallen: My ribs hurt like shit. I wouldn't do that to you, even if I wanted to.  
Alistair: Okay.  
  
Alistair laid down on Kallen's bed, with Kallen in his arms. Alistair closed his eyes, and so did Kallen. As Alistair hugged Kallen, a pure smile appeared on his face, happy to have finally found love.  
  
Kallen: I promise, Alistair. (grabs Alistair's prosthetic pinky finger with her left pinky) When the time comes... I'll marry you.


	68. Stage 21 Part 2

2015 a.t.b., Alistair sat at the couch, looking out the window and at the ruined city of Las Vegas. The sound of the elevator opening filled the room, as Alistair saw Null walk down the stairs.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): Hey.  
Null: Did you get a good night's sleep?  
Alistair: Best sleep I've had, since...forever.  
Null: (looks at robot) You fixed her?  
Alistair: I think she'll be coming around, soon. She was hurt, really bad.  
Null: How can a robot feel pain?  
Alistair: It's not the body, it's the personality in the body. The interface.  
Null: So, she was a prototype. What is it with people and prototypes, these days?  
Alistair: Don't know. So, you got to use your kunai?  
Null: Not just one kunai. A shitload of them. I was on a throwing spree.  
Alistair: Did you get them all, out of the bodies?  
Null: Dammit! (runs up stairs) I knew I forgot something!  
  
As the elevator closed, with Null in it, the robot began to wake up. She sat up, slightly, and saw Alistair.  
  
Alistair: Looks like you're coming along, Fenrir.  
Fenrir: Huh?  
Alistair: That's your name. You deserved one.  
Fenrir: You... You fixed me?  
Alistair: I wasn't gonna leave you to die, in a base that was about to explode. You were being abused, and I hate abuse. Especially to girls.  
Fenrir: Damn... Wait, Fenrir? Isn't that a male wolf's name?  
Alistair: I'm damn well making it unisex.  
Fenrir: Huh. You're a nice guy... (gasps) You're Alistair Wake!  
Alistair: In the flesh. Well, what's most of it, anyway.  
Fenrir: And... And, you saved me?  
Alistair: Yeah.  
  
Fenrir jumped down from the bed and approached Alistair.  
  
Fenrir: You're...really nice to girls, huh?  
Alistair: Well, 8 years ago, all of my friends from school were killed off, by Britannia. This included a close friend of mine, Cass. She was African American, and I think she had a crush on me. She didn't even get to tell me how she felt. Now, I'm just a sad teenage kid, trying to keep the world from getting worse. I'm pathetic.  
  
Fenrir nuzzled her head on Alistair's prosthetic arm, and whined like a real dog. Alistair pet Fenrir, with his left arm, as Fenrir wagged her tail.  
  
Meanwhile, at the White House, Hawking sat at the President's desk, in disbelief at the trouble that was caused, recently.  
  
Hawking: (sighs) This is a god damn travesty.  
Major Zanzibar: Sir, are you alright?  
Sears: I highly doubt that.  
Hawking: Millions of dollars, out of my own pocket, have been wasted. The California Republic and Lost Legion are now defunct. Civil War II isn't happening, any time soon.  
Major Zanzibar: If I may ask, sir... Why did you want this, in the first place?  
Hawking: I'm selfish, evil, egotistical. What more do you want from me?  
Major Zanzibar: I mean... Why such chaos? Why create a continent-wide pit of chaos?  
Hawking: Have you heard of Game of Thrones? Watched the show, read the books? There's a strategist on there, they call him "Littlefinger". He once said that chaos isn't a pit, but a ladder. Some try to climb, but they miserably fail. Either the fall breaks them, or they're given a chance to climb, but they refuse, like the moral scum that they are. Most cling to their countries, their gods, love. You know, meaningless shit. The ladder is very real. Someone moral tries to climb it...and, I'll be right at the top, ready to kick them back to the dirt, with the vermin. We are people of malevolence. Evil should reign supreme. It doesn't matter what breed of evil you are. Law... Chaos... It shouldn't matter what your beliefs and methods are. Evil people stick together, so we can cast goody-goody shitstains out of existence.  
Major Zanzibar: I don't mean to be rude...but, you're a real son of a bitch.  
Sears: That's not even an insult.  
Hawking: Very true! I'm not just a son of a bitch, I'm also the heir to a bastard! (stands up) You should know, Major! I didn't _just_ want a second Civil War. I didn't solely want people in America to suffer. I want the whole world to suffer. I want to take over the world, so I can destroy it. Fear will be everywhere, everything will be apocalyptic. Corpses will litter streets and ditches, oceans and lakes, creating rivers of blood. The corpses will serve as boats...to the crows, and the rats, and the vermin that will thrive off of the disorder that I desire. A world...in my hands. A world on fire. And every force of malevolence will revere _me_ , _Samuel Hawking_! (laughs maniacally)  
  
2 hours later, Las Vegas. Alistair looked out at the Mojave Desert, contemplating about his life, so far. He saw a lone figure, walking towards the entrance to Vegas. After taking the elevator down to the ground floor and exiting the Lucky 38, he went past the entrance gate to meet with the individual. Out of the dust that flew with the wind, a woman in Nevada Desert Ranger armor, complete with a gas mask helmet, walked up to Alistair. The woman wore the same uniform as his deceased mother.  
  
Alistair: Who are you?  
Ranger: Alistair Wake?  
Alistair: Yeah?  
Ranger: It's good to finally meet you.  
  
The Ranger woman pulled out Alistair's duster and Desert Eagles, which now had gold engravings, on the slide, written in ancient Celtic, got on one knee and handed the items to Alistair.  
  
Alistair: Tex.  
Ranger: It's funny... I've never met you, once, 8 years ago, and now, you're my boss.  
Alistair: 8 years ago?  What do you mean?  
Ranger: It's not obvious, huh?  
  
The Ranger took off her helmet, revealing herself to be an African American woman.  
  
Ranger: I'm Rachel Moore. Cass was my daughter.  
Alistair: (eyes widen) Cass... You're...her mom?  
Rachel Moore: Yeah. She told me a lot about you, Alistair. Seems like you've grown out of your shyness. Cass told me that she had a crush on you.  
Alistair: She...did? (tears up)  
Rachel: (hugs Alistair) She would've loved to be your girlfriend. Hell...she'd actually support whatever romance you had. A real anti-third wheel. I'm sorry about what happened. But, I'm here for you...boss.  
  
2017 a.t.b. 11:00 a.m., Stadtfeld residence. Alistair woke up, and saw that he was still in Kallen's arms. She looked like she was having a peaceful sleep, and Alistair tried to gently escape Kallen's grasp, but to no avail.  
  
Alistair: (quietly) Kallen, I have to go. I'm gonna get your mom home. Don't you want her home, with an actual job?  
  
Kallen's grip around Alistair loosened and Alistair slowly got up from the bed and exited the room, unaware that the stepmother was behind him.  
  
Ms. Stadtfeld: You didn't do anything regretful, did you?  
Alistair: (turns around, surprised) Don't scare me like that...!  
Ms. Stadtfeld: Then again, if you did, you wouldn't be alive. Wait, were you fixing her ribs.  
Alistair: Yes...!  
Ms. Stadtfeld: Okay. That makes sense.  
Alistair: She's asleep, at least. Oh, and she's my girlfriend. (runs off)  
Ms. Stadtfeld: (pauses) Well...it's not a bad thing.  
  
Alistair ran towards the motorcycle and turned on the motor. The motorcycle rode off towards the rehabilitation center where Kallen's mother was being held. When Alistair arrived 10 minutes later, he parked the motorcycle and entered the building. He found the receptionist counter and approached it.  
  
Receptionist: Hello, there. May I help you?  
Alistair: I'm looking for a woman named Kozuki. She overdosed on Refrain.  
Receptionist: (looks at list) Uh... Yeah, she's here. Why are you asking?  
Alistair: I'm here to get her out. I have the cure.  
Receptionist: Cure? What are you...? Oh, for her state? Yeah, I was told about you. She's on this floor, room 10-B.  
  
Alistair walked through the left corridor and found the room where Kallen's mom was. He entered the room, and saw Kallen's mother, eyes open, with a depressed look on her face. Alistair approached the bed and pulled out a jet injector gun, with a vial filled with a blue substance attached to it.  
  
Alistair: I sure hope my research and science studies paid off. (places injector onto Ms. Kozuki's neck) The dream is collapsing...!  
  
When Alistair injected the substance into Ms. Kozuki, she began to react to it. She was moving, then she stopped making the expression that was on her face for months.  
  
Ms. Kozuki: (inhales sharply, then coughs) I am _never_ doing that, again! Oh... Wait, how am I here?  
Alistair: That would be my doing.  
Ms. Kozuki: (looks at Alistair) Oh. You're that nice boy who arrived... Alistair? Is... Is that you, Alistair?  
Alistair: It's me.  
Ms. Kozuki: Alistair! It's so good to see you! My God, you've grown up, just like Kallen! I couldn't recognize you without your glasses... Uh... Where are your parents? Where are Cheryl and Phoenix?  
Alistair: Dead, ma'am.  
Ms. Kozuki: Dead? No... No, they can't be dead... Britannia couldn't have attacked America!  
Alistair: (shows Ms. Kozuki prosthetic arm) I'm afraid so.  
Ms. Kozuki: Your parents are dead... That's not fair... That's just not fair!  
Alistair: Come on. I'm taking you to your new job.  
Ms. Kozuki: No! I have to be at home! I have to-!  
Alistair: I won't have you say no to a paying job.  
  
Alistair took Ms. Kozuki's hand and escorted her to the entrance, getting the attention of every other patient along the way. After exiting the rehab center, Ms. Kozuki sat down in the sidecar, and Alistair put a helmet on her head.  
  
Alistair: Safety first.  
Ms. Kozuki: Where are we going?  
Alistair: Airfield. It's Mavericks turf, don't worry.  
Ms. Kozuki: Mavericks? As in, the Tokyo Mavericks?  
Alistair: Yeah. I'm the boss. And... Kallen's my girlfriend.  
  
Ms. Kozuki was completely shocked as Alistair drove the motorcycle to the Mavericks airfield, arriving at the communications tower, 17 minutes later.  
  
Alistair: Don't worry, this job pays really well. You at least have to have someone to talk to. (gives Ms. Kozuki air force jacket) There you are. You'll look nice, with that on. See you later! (drives off)  
Ms. Kozuki: Wait, Alistair!  
  
A female communications officer opened the door to the tower, and saw Ms. Kozuki standing outside.  
  
Communications Officer: Are you Kozuki?  
Ms. Kozuki: Um... Yes...?  
Communications Officer: Warrant Officer Jones. Put on that jacket, and come with me.  
  
Ms. Kozuki put on the jacket and entered the tower, following the Warrant Officer to the top. Ms. Kozuki saw a large group of people, Japanese and Britannian, working in the large space.  
  
Warrant Officer Mildred Jones: Your post is over there. Don't worry, you make that jacket look cute.  
  
Ms. Kozuki approached her desk and sat down. She knew nothing on operating any of the equipment in front of her. She put on the headset and began speaking into it.  
  
Ms. Kozuki: Um... Hello?  
Voice: (over radio) Oh? There's someone at the table, this time? Hello! You can hear me, right?  
Ms. Kozuki: Yes, yes! I'm, uh...  
Voice: You must be Kozuki, right? I'm Ranger... Sir, what are you-?  
Gruff Voice: (over radio) Did I hear right that your name is Kozuki?  
Ms. Kozuki: Yes. Um, who are you?  
Gruff Voice: Chief Marcus Hanlon, leader of the U.S. Army Rangers.  
Ms. Kozuki: Chief Hanlon?!  
Chief Hanlon: In the elderly flesh.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Arizona. After a long drive to what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, Alistair found Civility's base of operations: Fort Helios.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): One shot to destroy this damn thing. Better make it count.


	69. Stage 21 Part 3

2015 a.t.b., Arizona. Alistair drove through the barricades that blocked the entrance to Fort Helios, and used the vehicle he was in to bust through the front door. Alistair got out and saw that there was nobody inside.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): The hell is everyone? This is just peculiar.  
  
Meanwhile, at the White House, Hawking decided that enough was enough and that it was time for a new plan.  
  
Hawking: Get Helios in the air.  
Major Zanzibar: Excuse me?!  
Sears: You probably didn't know about the full potential of Fort Helios.  
Hawking: It's bigger than ya think. It flies, has plasma cannons that can cut through the Earth's crust and is 3,000 meters tall. (pulls out cell phone) Mercer! Kill some fools!  
  
Back at Fort Helios, Alistair felt the entire building shake and he ran towards one of the windows. He was the building being lifted off of the ground, and saw the rest of the fortress, underneath the building.  
  
Alistair: This is what made Helios so special, huh?  
Mercer: (over speaker) Attention all noncombatant Agents and cyborgs! Report to the generator room, at once! I want you asswipes to keep this thing in the air... _while I kill people_.  
Alistair: There's my target.  
  
2017 a.t.b., 6:00 p.m., Shibuya. Alistair had tracked down the Primebloods responsible for attacking Kallen. The perpetrators, Ricky Collins and Randall Jacobs, were living together, hiding out in a desolate part of Shibuya. Alistair opened the door and found one of the perpetrators, in the living room.  
  
Ricky Collins: Who the hell are you?  
Alistair: I heard that you and your pal are part of the Primebloods. That true?  
Collins: Yeah. What about it?  
Alistair: Are you also the ones that pushed my girlfriend off of a cliff, last night?  
Collins: Girlfriend? Wait, that red robot's pilot was a chick? (laughs) Wow, you've got a weak girlfriend, man!  
  
The second perpetrator entered the house, and immediately heard the sound of a sword slicing through something. He saw a shadow, and heard something small drop to the floor, then something bigger. Alistair walked out of the living room, and swung the blood off of his katana.  
  
Randall Jacobs: Who the hell are you!?  
Alistair: (smiling) Ah, you must be the wingman. Perfect timing. You're late to the party. I was forced to talk to your friend, first. You see, your friend, in the other room, kinda...lost his head. Literally.  
Jacobs: What did you do?!  
Alistair: Here's a better question... Can you handle the ultra-violence?  
  
2015 a.t.b., Fort Helios, 20,000 feet above America. Alistair forced the door to the command center open and found Mercer, alone, in the center. The omnicidal cyborg had large wires connected to his metal body.  
  
Mercer: Hey, Alistair. Look, I'm really busy. Can you come back, say...never?  
Alistair (Age 14): Your ass is grass, Mercer Hawking.  
Mercer: Look, I just got this thing into the air. Can I please fire the cannons that can cut this continent apart?  
  
Alistair grabbed Mercer, with his prosthetic arm and dragged him out of the center, pulling off all the wires, in the process, and forced the cyborg against the window. Alistair then Speared Mercer out of the window.  
  
Meanwhile, in a military helicopter, Alison saw Alistair tackle Mercer out of the window, recognizing the signal.  
  
Alison: Alright, people! Prepare to have your minds blown! (throws device towards surface)  
  
Alistair saw flashing lights, on the ground below, then a volcano formed, from absolutely nothing. Alistair pushed Mercer, the double foot stomped the psychopath further towards the ground. Alistair saw a helicopter fly near him, and Alison threw a parachute pack at him. Alistair caught the backpack and pulled the cord, releasing the parachute. When Alistair landed onto the volcano, he saw Mercer, who landed head-first into the rocky ground.  
  
Mercer: (pulls head out of ground) Damn, that hurt! Alright, douche! You want a fight that bad? I'll give ya one!  
Alistair: You die, here and now.  
Mercer: You wanna kill the unkillable, huh? Well, that's just fine and dandy. You'll probably die because of Helios' explosion, anyway. I'll just make this little fight interesting. Hand-to-hand combat. No lasers, machetes, swords, axes, et cetera. I'll let you take the first hit. I bet you're pretty weak, anyway-  
  
Alistair kicked Mercer, with his prosthetic leg, before he could finish his sentence, and knocked Mercer closer to the edge of the volcano, which was building up with lava.  
  
Mercer: That hurt, too! What the hell!? Okay, that's it!  
  
Mercer attempted an uppercut on Alistair, but was blocked by Alistair's left elbow. Alistair countered with an uppercut of his own, his prosthetic arm striking Mercer's chin, and knocking him to the ground, again. Mercer got up, charged at Alistair, and Alistair elbowed Mercer's nose, causing it to break with a sickening crack.  
  
Mercer: (screams in pain) Dammit! What the hell!? Wait! My skull's not made of metal!? That's such bullshit!  
  
Before Mercer could recover, Alistair Superkicked Mercer's jaw, and launched him into the volcano's lava. Mercer tried to escape the lava, but began to melt.  
  
Mercer: You're kidding me! Titanium!? Why didn't they make this body out of coltan!? Am I dying!? I didn't even destroy a country, yet! Wake! You ruined my freaking fun! You killjoy! You benevolent piece of shit! Anarchy reigns! _Omnicide_!  
  
Mercer's head was submerged in lava, and could not float back up. Alistair sat down, as the helicopter landed and Alison ran up to Alistair.  
  
Alison: Is he dead?  
Alistair: Yeah. He wasn't made of coltan.  
Alison: Thank God. (picks up Alistair) Come on, buddy. Let's go, before Fort Helios crashes.  
  
1 hour later, Washington, D.C., White House. Hawking waited for a report from Mercer, when he suddenly heard an explosion that was shaking the ground.  
  
Hawking: The hell was that?  
Sears: That would probably be Fort Helios exploding.  
Hawking: ...Why?  
Major Zanzibar: It's that Wake brat!  
Hawking: Zanzibar, you lead the front line. Sears, you...  
Sears: Stay here.  
Major Zanzibar: Wake is mine!  
  
Major Zanzibar ran out the door, and Hawking immediately heard a body hit a wall, outside the office. Sears ran towards the door, opened it, and was kicked to the wall and knocked unconscious, his glasses hitting the floor, as well. Alistair entered the office, glaring at Hawking.  
  
Hawking: Huh. That was quick. Rocket boosters, on the chopper?  
Alistair: Clever.  
Hawking: So, here to kill me?  
Alistair: You're damn right.  
Sigma: (enraged) _WAAAAAAKE_!  
  
Immediately, a Civility assault robot crashed through the ceiling, and it glared at Alistair.  
  
Sigma: I will end you, Wake!  
Hawking: Oh, my God, you actually managed to kill Mercer.  
Alistair: Screw off.  
Sigma: _Don't you mock me_!  
Seth: Hey, Sigma! You mad because your boyfriend's dead!?  
  
Sigma roared in rage and chased after Seth, running through the door.  
  
Hawking: You know, I didn't see my day going like this. You're, like...40 years off. Or, rather, you were never supposed to show your face, here. Like, you're supposed to be dead. What the shit, bro?  
Alistair: I am very stubborn.  
Hawking: Yeah, I know that variety of stubbornness, anywhere. So, what've you got, for me? Epic showdown? Maybe a musical number?  
Alistair: Maybe. Or, maybe I'll just kill you, outright.  
Hawking: God, you're no fun. Oh, wait, that's because you're a benevolent piece of shit.  
  
Alistair ran at Hawking and landed a Superman punch, with his left hand, knocking Hawking to the ground.  
  
Hawking: (grunts) That actually hurt. What's in that thing-? Oh, shit!  
  
Alistair grabbed Hawking, by the leg, and began slamming him repeatedly into the floor and desk, breaking the desk into pieces. Alistair finished the slamming by powerbombing Hawking into the last remnant of the desk.  
  
Hawking: (strained) Seriously...? Ow...  
Alistair: Puny devil.  
  
Alistair took out his Desert Eagles as Hawking recovered, resting on his knees. The Mephisto Hawking took wore off, as Alistair aimed his pistols at Hawking's brain and heart. Hawking looked up at Alistair, not realizing that he had to choose his last words.  
  
Hawking: (normal tone) ...Really? I didn't even get to the halfway point, and I'm about to die? Just...really?  
  
Alistair unloaded every bullet into Hawking's mortal heart and brain. There was no mercy to be had as all 28 bullets pierced through the malefactor's body. After the last bullet was fired, Alistair did not keep track of the bullets and kept pulling the triggers, clicks echoing across the room, as Hawking's dead body fell to the ground.  
  
Alistair: Finally.  
  
Alistair dropped his pistols, fell backwards, and went to sleep, knowing that Hawking was finally dead.  
  
2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy. Alistair woke up in his room, and noticed that Kallen was trying to call him.  
  
Alistair: (opens cell phone) Hello?  
Kallen: (over phone) Uh, Alistair? Did you happen to kill those Primebloods that pushed me off that cliff?  
Alistair: How do you know that?  
Kallen: It's on the news. James said that you decapitated the first guy, then tore the second guy's dick off, then shoved it down his throat, snapping his neck, in the process.  
Alistair: He couldn't handle the ultra-violence.  
Kallen: I mean, I would've killed them, anyway, but...god _damn_.  
Alistair: They were asking for a bad time. Nobody messes with my friends.  
Kallen: They pushed the Berserk Button, didn't they?  
Alistair: Oh, yes. It's specifically labeled: "Do not push".  
Kallen: What you did to those guys was something straight out of a Kubrick movie. Except, it was done by a guy who shouldn't even be trifled with. Remind me to never piss you off.  
Alistair: Duly noted. How are you holding up?  
Kallen: A little better. These bandages are damn comfortable. Oh, and my mom came home.  
Alistair: She has a proper job, at the airfield.  
Kallen: I could tell, from the jacket. Looks like she's on board with us being a couple.  
Alistair: Well, I did leave her hanging.  
Kallen: And, I was the one who had to explain...just about everything that you went through. She actually found it hard to believe that you killed Hawking.  
Alistair: Well, I did. Yet, Zanzibar and Sears escaped. The Enclave and Civility are still out there. We don't know what they're planning, next. Be on guard.  
Kallen: I will. Catch you later, buddy.  
Alistair: You, too. (hangs up)


	70. Stage 22 Part 1

Britannian government building, 10:00 a.m. Cornelia forced the door to Euphemia's room open, breathing heavily due to the fact that she ran all the way there.  
  
Cornelia: Euphy! Euphy! Holy shit, that was a lot of stairs...  
Euphemia: So, you ran all the way here? I guess that explains why the common courtesy of knocking went out the window.  
Cornelia: You know how you're training in piloting a Knightmare?  
Euphemia: Hate the current paint job, by the way.  
Cornelia: Same. Well, for the time being, you're gonna be needing a bodyguard. Sans the whole "knighting process" bullshit. Scratch it from the equation, not the font.  
Euphemia: I know the difference. Besides, whoever you choose might not even be in my age group, and those "advisors" are a pain in my ass.  
Cornelia: That's exactly the epiphany I had. I know just the guy to back you up.  
  
2 hours later, Ashford Academy. Alistair walked into the classroom, and saw a group of students gathered around a laptop.  
  
Alistair: What are you guys watching?  
Male Student A: Some shit hitting the fan.  
Alistair: Huh? The hell does that mean?  
Male Student B: You're not gonna like this.  
  
Alistair took a look at the laptop's screen and saw that the news was on. Alistair saw Suzaku, walking down a corridor, towards Euphemia, in a strange outfit that did not suit him, whatsoever.  
  
Alistair: What the hell's goin' on?  
Male Student A: Suzaku's gonna be knighted.  
Alistair: ...That's freaking _ignorant_!  
  
Alistair took out his cell phone and dialed Suzaku's number. When Suzaku knelt down, in front of Euphemia, his cell phone rang.  
  
Euphemia: (over laptop) You should get that.  
Suzaku: (opens cell phone, over phone) Hello?  
Alistair: Suzaku! What the hell do you think you're doing!?  
Suzaku: Can you call me, later? I'm in the middle of something important. (whispers) I'm being knighted.  
Alistair: I see that! _Why_!?  
Suzaku: Don't do this, right now. This is for Japan.  
Alistair: Really!? 'Cause, from where I'm looking, you're just being the biggest dumbass, ever!  
Euphemia: Can I see that? (takes phone from Suzaku) Hi, Alistair.  
Alistair: Euphy, I swear, if you do wrong by Suzaku, I will personally end you.  
Euphemia: Don't worry, he's in capable hands.  
Alistair: Don't you-!  
  
Euphemia closed Suzaku's cell phone, hanging up on Alistair, in the process, then handed Suzaku his cell phone.  
  
Alistair: She hung up on me. That tears it! (exits room)  
  
Meanwhile, at the Britannian government building throne room, the crowd was murmuring about the interrupting phone call.  
  
Euphemia: Don't worry about it. It's been resolved.  
Suzaku: (normal tone) I have no idea how well that will end.  
Euphemia: We should get this done, quick.  
Suzaku: I, Suzaku Kururugi, pledge my fealty-  
Euphemia: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Didn't you get the memo? This isn't a knighting.  
Suzaku: What?!  
Euphemia: As far as I can see, you're not even wearing anything remotely similar to a Shinsengumi uniform. That suit doesn't even make you look good. (takes sword from Suzaku) And, this wimpy sword...! It's like a toothpick! (throws sword aside)  
  
Euphemia whistled to her right, and a katana flew at Euphemia and she caught it.  
  
Euphemia: _This_ is a sword! (draws katana) Artistic, single-edged, able to be used with one or both hands... (sheathes katana, hands it to Suzaku) That's the kind of sword, for you.  
Suzaku: But...  
Euphemia: (pulls Suzaku to his feet, wraps arm around Suzaku's shoulder) Suzaku Kururugi is a very close friend of mine, and is now my bodyguard. If any of you are thinking otherwise, you'd better stop thinking that way. So, play nice.  
Aristocrat: This is an outrage!  
Darlton: (turns around) I'm sorry, I was completely distracted by such a heartwarming moment, for a friend of mine. Did you say something?  
Aristocrat: (frightened) No...  
Darlton: And, where's the applause!?  
Lloyd: Coming right up! (laughs, then claps)  
  
Back at Ashford Academy, Alistair began tinkering with something on his workbench, when his phone rang, the call coming from an unknown caller.  
  
Alistair: (opens phone) Who the hell is this?  
Zero: (over phone) Alistair.  
Alistair: ...Zero.  
Zero: You sound like something crawled up your ass and died.  
Alistair: Well, a dumbass friend of mine decided to do something even more stupid. It was all over the news, apparently.  
Zero: Ah. That. Yeah, I just saw that.  
Alistair: Oh, and I'm also pissed that Euphy hung up on me. _I_ am the one who hangs up.  
Zero: I can actually imagine that. So... About Suzaku...  
Alistair: His ass is mine to kick.  
Zero: Maybe he needs someone else to kick his ass, too. Maybe, Kallen?  
Alistair: Oh... So, you've been messing with her, huh?  
Zero: Not what I was getting at. Ace vs. ace, that sort of thing. Maybe, Tamaki, too.  
Alistair: Oh, you're talking humiliation! That's actually a different story.  
Zero: Yeah, I probably should have led on with that. I'd rather not mess with you, your friends or your girlfriend.  
Alistair: She told you?  
Zero: Yes. I'm not even mad. Hell, I was actually gonna advise her to do that.  
Alistair: Really?  
Zero: (pauses) You're actually not giving two shits, right now, are you?  
Alistair: Oh, I'm just infuriated.  
Zero: Well, I've got a meeting to start up.  
Alistair: You do that. (closes phone)  
  
Meanwhile, aboard the Black Knights' submarine, Zero was in the meeting room, looking at his phone.  
  
Zero: What do you know? He was right. (puts phone away)  
Diethard: On to the meeting at hand.  
Zero: Oh, yes. The purpose of this meeting is to inform all of you of our new structure. These changes include new heads of specific departments. Military affairs will be headed by Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Head of intelligence, espionage and public relations: Diethard Reid.  
Black Knight A: That guy!? Come on!  
Black Knight B: Wasn't he some big shot media guy?  
Chiba: Zero, I'm not trying to be racist, here, but is there a reason on why you're leaving a sensitive position like that in his hands?  
Tamaki: Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, people! I know, he looks like some kind of new-age greaser, with his shiny-ass hair...  
Diethard: Hold on, what?  
Tamaki: But, come on! This guy's been helping us out, for no reason! He's been feeding us intel, right from under those malevolent scumbags' noses. Hell, he might make some mistakes, at times. If his planning's all screwed up, we'll fix it up! Make it better, and all that.  
Diethard: Says the man who works for the Tokyo Mavericks, on the side. Talk about playing both sides.  
Tohdoh: If he wasn't part of the Mavericks, then where would his respect be?  
Zero: That's a burn. That is a sick burn.  
Diethard: (pauses, looks at other Black Knights, quiet tone) Okay, is my hair really _that_ shiny?  
Zero: Next... Deputy commander: Kaname Ohgi.  
Ohgi: Wha-? Me?!  
Zero: Yes, you. Why wouldn't it be you?  
Ohgi: I won't let you down!  
Zero: You never have. Head of R&D: Rakshata.  
Rakshata: But, of course. It beats being bored.  
Zero: Head of Tokyo Mavericks liaisons: Kallen Kozuki.  
Kallen: Huh?!  
Zero: Alistair means something to you, and you mean something to Alistair. It's only natural that best friends stick together, until the very end.  
Kallen: Thank you!  
Zero: Combat squad time! Captain of First Squad: Shogo Asahina. Second Squad: Ryouga Senba. Specialist Force: Shinichiro Tamaki.  
Tamaki: Specialist?  
Zero: You've shown promise, in combat. With Rakshata here, our Knightmares have been thoroughly upgraded. This includes yours, which now holds the first Knightmare sniper rifle.  
Tamaki: Sniper, huh?  
Zero: You've had training in that field. (pulls out beret, twirls it on index finger) A gift from Alistair. (throws beret at Tamaki)  
Tamaki: (catches beret) "First Recon"?  
Zero: Straight from California. Make the words on the emblem come true.  
Tamaki: "The last thing you never see." Holy shit, that's cool.  
Zero: Meting adjourned. Back to business! (thinking) Now, I just need to knock some sense into Suzaku. Otherwise, he'll be dead, by the end of the year.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Washington, D.C. Alistair woke up, and found himself in a bed, surrounded by soldiers.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): Hi.  
Soldier: You're awake. Thank God.  
Alistair: (sighs) What's going on, now?  
Soldier: Atlas Weapons Manufacturing is pissed about Hawking's death. Civility and the Enclave are gone, they left somewhere. All that's left are Atlas' mercenary company.  
Alistair: Militaristic clowns? No big deal. (gets out of bed)  
Soldier: They're currently headed for Hawaii.  
Alistair: Isn't that where Agent South is?  
  
Meanwhile, at Hawaii, South and Bautista were hiding out in a forest on one of the islands.  
  
South: Just got word that Hawking's kicked the bucket. However, Atlas is on its way, to kill us.  
Bautista: The Bloody Lance, or something remotely similar.  
South: Well, with all these islands, we should be very hard to find.  
Bautista: Technically, Hawaii could be considered an archipelago. Noun. A group of islands.  
South: Thank you for the cool word, Bautista.  
Bautista: You are welcome.  
South: Well, I've got a rebreather, so I think we can just swim our way back. Bautista, are you waterproof?  
Bautista: (head wound sparks) I _was_ , last week.  
South: Shit. Guess we'll just have to wait them out.  
Bautista: Doesn't Atlas Weapons Manufacturing make those elemental weapons? Like, acid and electric?  
South: Son of a bitch. There's one of their aircrafts, now. Wait, what's with those rockets? No! They wouldn't! They're gonna destroy all these islands, until they find us!  
Bautista: They wouldn't.  
  
South watched the rockets launch from the rocket launchers of the aircraft and soldiers as explosions and fire consume part of one of the islands.  
  
South: My God. They're monsters.  
Bautista: They came from the rig.  
South: The Poseidon Oil Rig? Along with the entire Enclave?  
Bautista: Atlas is just one business created from the Enclave. Atlas is just the "top dog".  
South: If they help Britannia, with their Knightmares... Jesus... Wait, how come you haven't been all delirious, this whole time? It's been a week.  
Bautista: (looks at squirrel) This is a fluffy bird.  
South: There it is.


	71. Stage 22 Part 2

2017 a.t.b., Black Knights mobile base. Zero was meeting with Tohdoh, Rakshata, Ohgi and Diethard, discussing Suzaku's past actions.  
  
Diethard: Suzaku Kururugi has become a focal point among Japanese that support Britannia. I recommend that he be assassinated.  
Zero: Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Your plan makes you sound like a freaking idiot, you see.  
Diethard: An idiot?!  
Rakshata: Diethard makes a fair point.  
Zero: He really doesn't. Here's how your plan sounds, to me. Suzaku dies, you die. If not by me, then Alistair Wake will make you eat your own dick, before you die.  
Rakshata: I take back my statement.  
Diethard: We have no other choice-  
Zero: I'm dead serious. He _will_ kill you. He will reach into your chest, tear out your beating heart, and with your last breaths, he will make you eat it. All of it. _Every last bit_.  
Ohgi: The Black Knights aren't in the business of killing who we want!  
Zero: Not only would it make us look like immoral scumbags, we'd lose the trust of Alistair Wake. He, alone, killed Samuel Hawking, drove the Confederate Enclave and Civility into hiding. When he was 14! That was 2 years ago! Imagine it! Imagine that you're part of an empire that's trying to take over the world, being beaten by a 16 year old man!  
Diethard: Wait, he's 16?!  
Tohdoh: He's officially a man?  
Zero: Moral of the meeting, killing Suzaku is a bad idea. If I catch wind of you trying something, under my nose, I will personally kick your sorry ass. Do...not...screw with me.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Britannian government building, Euphemia was in her office, talking to Cornelia, on her laptop.  
  
Cornelia: (over laptop) Hopefully, that worked out, according to plan.  
Euphemia: And, what is the plan, exactly?  
Cornelia: We get ourselves the trust of the Japanese populace, Suzaku joins the Mavericks, we join the Mavericks and take Tokyo back, for Japan. Simple. Difficult, but simple.  
Euphemia: True. However, Britannia will have to go full force, to take Japan back.  
Cornelia: And, the Renegades and Primebloods will come to us. Stay on your toes. And... Wear something that doesn't include a skirt.  
Euphemia: You think I'd make pants look good?  
Cornelia: It's better than that dress with the skintight skirt.  
Euphemia: Fair enough.  
Cornelia: Also, which would you prefer to be? Britannian or American?  
Euphemia: American.  
Cornelia: Well, now, birds of a feather, sticking together. The four of us will be fine.  
Euphemia: Four?  
Cornelia: Oh, right. Forgot to ask them. Hey, Guilford, Darlton! Would you prefer to be American or Britannian!?  
Darlton and Guilford: (in unison) American!  
Cornelia: Yep, they're on board.  
  
10 minutes later, unknown area. The emperor of Britannia was gazing out at the open space, talking to someone.  
  
Charles: The construction of the Thought Elevator is proceeding as scheduled. (pauses) Yes, I know full well what the end result must be.  
  
Charles heard footsteps behind him, recognizing the whispering voice as one of his informants.  
  
Charles: Schneizel?  
Informant: Yes, Your Majesty.  
Charles: He's unpredictable, I'll give him that much. Keep an eye on things. And...see if you can get in touch with Hawking. I may need his assistance.  
Informant: Assistance?  
Charles: Some things require the help of the Malefactor Extraordinaire. See if you can also find signs of our informants from the Enclave and Civility.  
Informant: Who?  
Charles: Ah, you're the new one. Civility Enforcement, LLC and the Enclave of the Confederate States of America.  
Informant: I see. Thank you.  
  
Ashford Academy, student government clubhouse. A majority of the students gathered into the building, to celebrate Suzaku's knighting.  
  
Rivalz: Let's get this party started! Celebrate it up!  
Milly: You have Nuannlly to thank for this.  
Nunnally: It's about time you were honored for something. (thinking) As long as Alistair can talk some sense into you.  
Suzaku: It's very kind of you.  
  
At the other end of the room, Kallen entered through the front door, looking around.  
  
Lelouch: Hey, Kallen!  
Kallen: (walks past Lelouch) Hey.  
Lelouch: (walks next to Kallen) What are you doing?  
Kallen: Looking for Alistair. You seen him?  
Lelouch: He said he was changing, in his room.  
Kallen: Not gonna intrude, then. Not after seeing that he's weirdly buff.  
Lelouch: That would be because of his constant action, through the years. And, Ranger School.  
Kallen: What I just can't believe is that Suzaku's so stupid.  
Lelouch: Preach.  
  
Immediately, Lloyd and Nina entered the room.  
  
Lloyd: Bad news, Suzaku! There's work to be done, today!  
Lelouch: Is that...?  
Suzaku: My boss, I'm afraid.  
Milly: Lloyd? Is there something wrong?  
Nina: Huh? You two know each other?  
Lloyd: The two of us are to be married.  
  
The crowd of students overheard that statement and set their gaze at Lloyd and Milly.  
  
Rivalz: Whoa, whoa! Who is this guy?  
Milly: Earl Asplund.  
Rivalz: An Earl?! And, what was your relationship, again?  
Lloyd: Betrothed.  
Rivalz: That makes no sense!  
Alistair: Preaching to the choir, Rivalz! That's about the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And this is coming from the guy that witnessed something just as stupid.  
Suzaku: (sighs) Now, we're doing this. (looks upstairs) Oh, my God!  
  
Alistair walked down the stairs, wearing a Shinsengumi uniform of his making, with the symbol of the Tokyo Mavericks on the back of the haori.  
  
Kallen: Once again, making Japanese clothes look good. And he's American.  
Alistair: (approaches Lloyd) So, you're the guy that made the Lancelot, huh?  
Lloyd: Indeed. I believe I saw you, a few months ago.  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. Now, I suggest you call off whatever shenanigans you might be planning, otherwise, you'll regret the thing that you just said.  
Lloyd: That prosthetic of yours... I believe that is of Rakshata's making.  
Alistair: I have no idea who the hell that is. Then again, I've never been one to care, about some things. Good luck, Suzaku! (walks away)  
Suzaku: So, what's the job, this time?  
Lloyd: Well, someone important is arriving, on one of the neighboring islands. We're off to meet this person, alongside the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia.  
Suzaku: Right, then. Let's go.  
  
As Lloyd and Suzaku left, Lelouch sat on one of the chairs, unexpectedly overhearing Alistair and Kallen's conversation.  
  
Kallen: Yeah, I'm really smelling mutiny.  
Alistair: Mutiny? From who?  
Kallen: Diethard. He told me to go kill Suzaku. I lied to him that I would, just to spite him.  
Alistair: Nice. You think Zero will catch wind of that?  
Kallen: Damn right, he will. (sniffs) I'm also smelling something really weird.  
Alistair: I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone.  
Kallen: My lips are sealed.  
Alistair: (sighs) The scent you're smelling is one of mahogany and shame. Lots and lots of shame.  
Kallen: The tables in the student council room are made of mahogany. So, where'd the shame come from?  
Alistair: (whispering) Nina.  
Kallen: That's...gross.  
Alistair: (normal tone) You're telling me.  
Kallen: As in...(whispering) She _screwed_ a table?  
Alistair: It wasn't a pleasant sight. You'd get kicked off the internet, for that.  
Kallen: Jesus Christ.  
Lelouch: (thinking) Okay, that's about the grossest thing I've ever heard. And, now I smell it. The matter at hand is that Diethard's been planning that, behind my back. Son of a bitch!  
  
30 minutes later, Black Knights submarine. Diethard was watching Rakshata and her assistants at work, when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
Zero: Didn't I just say that killing Suzaku was a bad idea? Kallen told me that you told her to kill him.  
Diethard: (quietly) She lied to me.  
Zero: Why wouldn't she? She knew it was a bad idea.  
Diethard: (normal tone, turns around) It was a simple task, with a simple solution.  
Zero: Of course, it's simple. You kill Suzaku, who is friends with Alistair, then Alistair makes you eat your own hair, then your nose, then proceeds to put your larynx into nonexistence. Hell, I'm actually in the mood for taking one of your quads. (pulls out pistol)  
Diethard: Okay, when you put it like that, I _might_ have overstepped my boundaries. Still, you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty.  
Zero: True. However, it only makes sense when you're actually trying to do something to change the world, not do something stupid. You wouldn't want to become another Samuel Hawking, would you?  
Diethard: (shudders) No. God, no.  
Zero: Then, stop thinking like an idiot. Think like Alistair would.  
Diethard: Okay... Maybe...convince him to ditch Britannia. The question is which side does he go to? Mavericks or Black Knights?  
Zero: Either/or.  
Diethard: Mavericks, it is.  
Zero: Good. (puts pistol away) So, what's that thing, down there?  
Diethard: I forget the name, but it functions like an EMP. It's a Knightmare's worst nightmare.  
Zero: Ah, the beauty of wordplay. So, that thing can make a Knightmare its bitch?  
Diethard: Oh, yes.  
Zero: I'll get a proper fight with him. And win.  
Diethard: You think you can manage that?  
Zero: I learned how to use proper speech skills from Alistair Ulysses Wake. I know what I'm doing.  
Diethard: His middle name is Ulysses?


	72. Stage 22 Part 3

Shikine Island, 3:39 p.m. Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile walked off the battleship that arrived at the island, and were greeted by Euphemia, who was wearing a tuxedo.  
  
Euphemia: Hey, Suzaku!  
Suzaku: Uh... Why are you wearing that?  
Euphemia: For one thing, it's comfy. And, it doesn't include a skirt.  
Lloyd: Oh, yes. I like that logic, very much.  
Suzaku: What logic?  
Lloyd: With that outfit, no pervert will be able to look up her skirt.  
Suzaku: I can't believe I didn't get that.  
Cecile: I wish my uniform had pants...  
Euphemia: I agree. So, now we have to play the waiting game. (pauses) So, Cecile, why _doesn't_ your uniform include pants?  
  
Meanwhile, on a rock hill, far away from the ship, Alistair was looking through his binoculars, and saw Euphemia.  
  
Alistair: There you are.  
James: (over radio) So, what, exactly are you going to do?  
Alistair: (puts down binoculars) I'll show you. (gets up) _Hey, Euphy_! _Remember me_!? _I made somethin' for ya_! (throws object with prosthetic hand, yells with effort)  
  
Back at the ship, Euphemia heard someone screaming, and the echo became clear.  
  
Alistair: _Hey, Euphy_! _Remember me_!? _I made somethin' for ya_!  
Euphemia: Is that...Alistair?  
Suzaku: How did he get here?!  
  
Alistair's yell echoed through the forest, Euphemia saw a small object fall towards her, and she caught it. She recognized the object as a form of grenade.  
  
Suzaku: Princess Euphemia!  
Euphemia: (scared) Please, be a prop.  
  
The grenade's pin pulled itself out and the grenade exploded in a giant plume of black smoke. When the smoke cleared, Euphemia was covered in soot.  
  
Suzaku: Are you okay?  
Euphemia: (coughs out smoke) I shouldn't have hung up on him.  
Lloyd: Ah, so it was a combination of a smoke grenade and a stun grenade.  
Alistair: That's what you get!  
Suzaku: I doubt he'll be there, after that.  
Euphemia: Anyone got a rag to wash all this soot off?  
  
Meanwhile, on a hill near the military base, Zero and the Black Knights were preparing to attack the base, in order to lure out Suzaku and the Lancelot.  
  
Rakshata: (over radio) What on Earth was that?  
Zero: That would be Alistair, getting payback on Euphemia, for hanging up on him.  
Tamaki: (over radio) Is she alright?  
Zero: Considering that Alistair made that grenade, yes. Tamaki, you got a good vantage point?  
Tamaki: Yeah, I see some prime targets.  
Zero: And, you have the shotgun?  
Tamaki: Oh, yeah.  
Zero: People... Rock this shit.  
  
3 minutes later, Suzaku and Euphemia heard explosions at the military base.  
  
Suzaku: What's going on?!  
Commander: I think we're being attacked by the Black Knights.  
Suzaku: Why are they _here_!?  
Euphemia: Doesn't matter. Suzaku, prep the Lancelot for battle.  
Commander: You're kidding me.  
Euphemia: Do I look like I'm kidding? If so, then I'll just call Cornelia-  
Commander: Clear the way!  
  
At the military base, Tohdoh's Gekka cut through a mass produced Gloucester with ease, thanks to its rocket-powered Brake Sword.  
  
Tohdoh: I am a happy man.  
  
Another Gloucester was about to strike Tohdoh's Knightmare, but was shot down, by Tamaki's Burai.  
  
Tohdoh: It _is_ the last thing you never see. How many kills is that, Tamaki?  
Tamaki: 25 kills, for 21 shots.  
Tohdoh: Environmental. Nice. You gonna test out that shotgun?  
Tamaki: Nah, I'm good. Hello!  
  
Tamaki's Burai fires its sniper rifle again, the bullet deflecting a Slash Harken from the Lancelot.  
  
Tohdoh: The man of the hour. Numbers have been dwindled, here, so... Fall back!  
  
The Black Knights' Knightmares fled from the base, leaving the Lancelot behind.  
  
Suzaku: (thinking) They're trying to lure me. I'm not falling for it.  
Zero: Suzaku Kururugi! Come and get me!  
Suzaku: Knew it. I won't give him the satisfaction-  
Zero: Are you gonna fight me or not, you _puuussyyy_!?  
Suzaku: ...Okay. _Now_ , I'm pissed!  
  
The Lancelot sped off to the hill where Zero's Burai was.  
  
2015 a.t.b., Hawaii. Alistair was piloting a scout helicopter over the ocean, when he saw Atlas brand aircrafts attacking the island.  
  
Alistair (Age 14): Well, then. Tex, if you would be so kind as to use that rocket launcher.  
Alison: Can do. Null?  
Null: Okay. Sniper rifle. Holy shit, this is a cool one.  
Alistair: Deep breaths. Keep that heart rate steady. Null, you're on trooper duty.  
Null: Pierce through the helmets, got it.  
  
As Alistair positioned the helicopter where Alison and Null could aim at their proper targets, the couple opened fire, Alison destroying the Atlas aircraft and Null killing 4 engineers, 3 troopers and a commanding officer.  
  
Null: This thing fires like a dream! All of those were headshots!  
Alistair: I had to upgrade that bad boy, for you.  
Null: God, you're cool. Alright, I'm gonna sweep this island. Wish me luck. (jumps off)  
Alison: You think he can handle it?  
Alistair: He's a ninja. Of course he can. If he can stick that landing, he can handle an army of assholes.  
Alison: Well, there's two more aircrafts, coming our way.  
Alistair: You head for the other island. I'll handle these guys.  
Alison: All you've got are those gatling guns. You sure about this?  
Alistair: Positive. Go kick some ass.  
Alison: Alright. If you say so.  
  
Alison jumped out of the helicopter, towards the other island that Atlas was attacking, leaving Alistair alone in the helicopter.  
  
Alistair: Epsilon, I need you to test out the homing missiles.  
Epsilon: Yeah, well, I'm not exactly precise, Alistair.  
Alistair: That's why I brought Eta. Eta, I need you to focus, here, pal. For Iota. I steer, you guys shoot.  
Epsilon: You got it. Oh, and Eta says his thanks for caring.  
Alistair: You are very welcome. Aircraft, straight ahead. Waste 'em!  
  
Alistair's scout helicopter's gatling guns opened fire on the Atlas VTOL, destroying it with only 68 bullets.  
  
Alistair: Nice! To our right! Fire!  
  
Homing missiles fired from the scout helicopter, towards the second VTOL, destroying it upon impact.  
  
Alistair: That settles it. I'm building my own tank, just to command it.  
Epsilon: I'd love to see that. Hell, I'd rather see you snipe someone, from the top of a tank. Oh, God, that sounds so cool!  
Alistair: Talk to me. Where are South and Bautista?  
Epsilon: The super small island. Ka... Son of a...  
Alistair: Kahoolawe.  
Epsilon: Pronunciation master, over here.  
  
Alistair's helicopter landed in the area of Kahoolawe where South and Bautista were.  
  
Alistair: Get on!  
South: (picks up Bautista) Come on, big guy! Let's get you on!  
Bautista: That bird has icy blue eyes.  
  
South and Bautista boarded the helicopter, and it took off into the air, again.  
  
South: So, you're Alistair, huh? Never figured that you'd look so good.  
Alistair: Nice to see you, too. We gotta get your android friend, there, fixed.  
Bautista: You don't know the half of it.  
Alistair: So, do you know anyone that can build tanks?  
  
2017 a.t.b., Shikine Island. The Lancelot arrived at the hill where Zero's Burai was waiting, holding its axe.  
  
Zero: Hi.  
  
The Lancelot charged at Zero's Burai, holding its only MVS sword. The Lancelot swung repeatedly at Zero's Burai, but missed. Upon a very critical miss, Zero's Burai brought its axe up and swung down on the Lancelot's arm, cutting it off.  
  
Suzkau: Really!?  
Zero: Let's talk, shall we?  
Suzaku: Like hell we will!  
  
Rakshata activated the Gefjun Disturbers around the crater that Zero's Burai and the Lancelot were standing in, deactivating both of them.  
  
Suzaku: Are you shitting me!?  
Zero: You don't have a choice, here. We talk. With words.  
  
Meanwhile, at the military base, the commander of the base, Lieutenant Colonel Fayer, was on the phone with someone.  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Fayer: Sir, please understand! This plan can work! We can wipe out the Black Knights, once and for all! (pauses) You don't want that?! (pauses) "Don't fire the missiles"?! He hung up... (throws phone) Forget that! All hands, battle stations!  
  
At the Lancelot's transport vehicle, Lloyd, Cecile and Euphemia were confused as to why they could not communicate with Suzaku.  
  
Euphemia: What is going on, over there!?  
Cecile: Your guess is as good as mine. It's like the signal's being jammed.  
Lloyd: Gefjun Disturbers. Rakshata's own EMP variant of chaff. (growls)  
Cecile: I know, you're mad at Rakshata for being one step ahead of you.  
Lloyd: No. It's not that. I've done some research... The Confederate Enclave beat me to the punch. Energy weapons for infantry. Then again, they never had Knightmares. (chuckles) When those sons of bitches show their faces, again, I'll show them. I'll show them what true science is about.  
  
Back at the hill, Suzaku and Zero exited their Knightmares, and approached each other.  
  
Zero: So... (immediately sits down)  
Suzaku: (slowly sits down) So...  
Zero: How have you been?  
Suzaku: Small talk? Really? (sighs) I've been...better.  
Zero: I'll just get to the point. I would like for you to join the Mavericks.  
Suzaku: I told you before, and I'll tell you, again: results gained through contemptible means are worthless.  
Zero: I'm beyond that. I have liaisons that are part of the Mavericks. They actually get paid, to do good.  
Suzaku: You've changed. It's because of Alistair, isn't it?  
Zero: Hell yeah. He opened my eyes. And, my God, did he open them wide.  
Suzaku: I just don't understand his methods. Why would he fight Britannia, after fighting Hawking? He freed his country, he should just leave the rest of the world alone.  
Zero: That's exactly why he does what he does. Because of assholes that want to be the next Samuel Hawking. Britannia is also the other half of the reason why his parents, alongside tens of thousands of others, were killed. Hawking offered the gun, and the Emperor of Ego took it.  
Suzaku: That still-  
Zero: He's no patriot. He doesn't care about his home country, or any other country. He cares about the whole damn world. He wants the world to be at peace. The only way to do that is to wipe out every asshole that wants to take it, for their own. Me, on the other hand? I want karma. Karma for what Britannia has done, to him. England's gonna make a comeback, and I'm gonna be there, when it happens.  
Suzaku: Why do you want to help me, so badly?  
Zero: Because Hawking tried to screw over Japan, and the lackey he sent was gonna kill you, to do it.  
Fayer: (over Suzaku's earpiece, garbled) Major Kururugi!  
Zero: You may want to get rid of that.  
Suzaku: I read you.  
Fayer: This is Lieutenant Colonel Fayer, commander of the Shikine Island base! We're launching surface-to-air missiles towards your location! Your orders are to keep Zero there!  
Zero: (thinking) Remorseless bastard! You think his life is a game!?  
  
Suzaku quickly stood up, and brought Zero to his feet, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Zero's throat.  
  
Zero: What part of your butt did you just pull _that_ out of!?  
  
Meanwhile, Alistair saw the missiles, alongside Kanda and the other Mavericks he brought along, to oversee Zero's operation.  
  
Kanda: Are those SAMs?  
James: They're headed for Zero and Suzaku! Alistair, we-!  
Alistair: _Suppressing fire_! (S-850 opens fire on missiles)  
  
Back at the Lancelot's transport vehicle, Britannian soldiers arrived with a mass produced Gloucester.  
  
Commander: We have assigned a Gloucester to escort you out of here.  
Euphemia: What about Suzaku? He's my bodyguard! We can't leave him!  
Commander: As long as Zero dies, I rightly don't care.  
  
Gunshots rang out as the soldiers died, one by one. Euphemia turned around and saw Lloyd, holding the gun.  
  
Lloyd: We speak of this to no one. Get Suzaku and Zero out of there, Lancelot or not!  
Euphemia: Got it!  
  
Back at the hill, Suzaku forced Zero into the Lancelot's cockpit, as the Black Knights shot down the missiles, before they landed.  
  
Zero: (out loud) Do you even realize that your life's in danger!?  
Alistair: (over earpiece) Suzaku! What the hell is going on!?  
Suzaku: That's not any of your business!  
Alistair: You're my friend, so it makes it my business!  
Suzaku: I'm not going against my moral compass!  
Alistair: _Your freaking moral compass is a roulette wheel_!  
Suzaku: (takes off earpiece, throws it away)  
Zero: You're a freaking idiot!  
  
The shooting from the Knightmares stopped, as Zero and Suzaku noticed a large shadow.  
  
Zero: What the-? (looks up) Oh, god dammit.  
  
A large airship utilizing the same shield from the Lancelot, the Blaze Luminous, was blocking the missiles from landing in the area. Kallen exited the Guren and ran towards the Lancelot.  
  
Kallen: Suzaku! Let Zero go!  
  
Euphemia's Gloucester arrived at the area and saw the large airship.  
  
Euphemia: That Avalon... Schneizel?!  
  
The hangar of the Avalon opened and strange lights started to glow, from the darkness of the hangar, revealing a large Knightmare.  
  
Zero: Are you just gonna sit here and die!?  
Suzaku: It's better than breaking the rules!  
Zero: And if those rules make people suffer!?  
Suzaku: I want peace, dammit!  
Zero: _Dumbass_! (mask opens, Geass activates)  
  
The energy weapons from the large Knightmare fired, causing multiple projectiles to land in the area, seemingly destroying it. The hangar closed after the weapon fired, and the soldier piloting the large Knightmare exited it.  
  
Soldier: (laughs) Yeah! That's what you get for going against Britannia.  
  
The soldier continued to exit the hangar when he bumped into someone. He saw that the person he bumped into was Schneizel el Britannia.  
  
Soldier: Prince Schneizel? Rare to see you, here.  
Schneizel el Britannia: Well, when something's amiss, I tend to investigate. Now, what are you doing?  
Soldier: I just killed Zero! With that experimental weapon! I'd say that was a complete success.  
Schneizel: True. Except there are plenty of flaws with that plan. One, I didn't want to test out the Gawain. Two, my sister, Euphemia, was in the blast radius. Three, Euphemia's bodyguard and close friend was down there. Four, Zero was down there, and I didn't want him dead. And, five...I didn't tell you to do jack shit.  
Soldier: Uh, yeah... About that... I had to take the initiative-  
  
Before the soldier could complete his sentence, a bullet entered his throat, and the soldier saw the suppressed pistol in Schneizel's hand.  
  
Schneizel: Oh, was that your throat? My apologies. I was aiming for your forebrain.  
Soldier: (holds throat, gurgles)  
Schneizel: (shows pistol) Never seen a gun quite like this, before? Springfield 1911 Operator. Perfect for spies, stealth missions and just looking cool. I have plenty of guns, you see, as well as knives. (pulls out karambit knife) Like this karambit knife.  
  
Schneizel swiftly forced the blade of the karambit knife past the soldier's jaw and into the top of his head.  
  
Schneizel: Didn't miss your forebrain, that time, did I? (removes knife, lets body hit the floor) Always the sociopaths. (holsters gun and knife) Hm?  
  
Schneizel noticed a can of beer rolling out of the soldier's body.  
  
Schneizel: (picks up beer can) Oh, were you gonna have a beer, to celebrate? (opens can, pours contents on corpse) Well, you won't be needing it. Now that your dead, anyway. (pulls out matchbox, strikes match) I'm not having you come back to bite me in the ass, again.  
  
Schneizel dropped the match, setting the corpse on fire.  
  
Schneizel: Now... Where's the recycle can, in this place? Aha! (walks towards recycle can, then stops) Half court shot. Lined up. Shoot!  
  
Schneizel threw the beer can at the recycle bin, as if it were a basketball, and the can landed in the bin.  
  
Schneizel: Score! (looks at burning corpse) Yeah, he won't be coming back, any time soon.  
  
Schneizel broke the glass of the fire alarm with the bottom of his fist, and the fire alarm rang throughout the ship.


End file.
